Competición, juegos del destino
by Kalyna
Summary: CAPITULO 15! Hong Kong. Una competición internacional de equipos de fútbol universitarios. Un reencuentro, nuevos amigos y enigmáticos misterios. Pasen, leanlo y dejen un review!
1. El Campeonato de los encuentros

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic. Espero q os guste, lo escribí hace tiempo, pero no le terminé, es de varios capítulos, tengo los tres primeros, los revisaré y los pondré en varios días, si os gusta decidmelo, xfa!!!!!!!! XD Os veo.

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 1: El campeonato de los encuentros.

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

Hong Kong. Una de las ciudades más misteriosas y fascinantes del mundo, se encontraba movilizada por el acontecimiento que se acercaba. En el aeropuerto todos se encontraban nerviosos, emocionados, alegres, eufóricos, se podían encontrar todos los estados de ánimo posibles. Eran muchos los invitados de diferentes países y culturas, pero todos reunidos bajo un mismo acontecimiento, todos con un mismo objetivo.

Aquello estaba inundado de jóvenes, que rondaban los 20 años, divididos en varios grupos, cada uno de ellos en representación de su país, haciendo honor a su nación, eran los privilegiados de estar en esa ciudad, ahí solo se encontraban los mejores del mundo. Al mismo tiempo de tener un lazo que los unía, había una meta que los convertía en los peores rivales. Todo para ganarse la posesión de un título, el del mejor.

Entre la multitud destacaban varias personas. Entre ellas había una hermosa joven. De ojos azules, sinceros y brillantes, finos y delicados, dulces y tiernos; cabello negro y ondulado, largo hasta la altura de los hombros; el color de su melena hacia destacar la palidez de su piel y lo tersa que era; de complexión delgada, se podían apreciar sus formadas curvas.

Vestía un uniforme, para no perderse se acordó esto, aunque vestía igual a sus compañeros en ella se podía apreciar la elegancia y la suavidad de su carácter. Su uniforme constaba de una falda y chaqueta azul claro, camisa blanca, en los pies llevaba unos calcetines blancos con dos bandas azules en la parte superior y zapatos negros. El escudo de su universidad lo llevaba bordado en el pecho.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, miraba a su alrededor, al bullicio de gente, miraba y observaba, la última vez que estuvo allí era solo una niña de 10 años y ahora una década después volvía a estar en ese mismo lugar que la traía tantos recuerdos: sus aventuras, los trajes que diseñó, sus amigos de infancia y esa niña, su inseparable amiga, de la que, al final, se tuvo que separar. Ese recuerdo era lo único que la hacia sentir una inmensa tristeza, pero ahora no podía pensar en eso, tenía que superarlo, ya era hora de seguir adelante, aunque con eso tuviera que olvidar, tanto lo malo, como lo bueno.

En ese mismo aeropuerto, un joven esperaba sentado las órdenes para saber a donde se tenían que dirigir. Mirando a través de sus gafas observaba a sus compañeros intranquilos y agitados. Siempre con su eterna tranquilidad. El joven tenía unos ojos azules, profundos y misterios, como si guardara más de un secreto, que nadie podría descifrar mirando esas lagunas, no había perdido ese don, por mucho tiempo que pasara. Al igual que cuando niño sus mayores virtudes, o defectos, eran su enorme paciencia, tranquilidad y seguridad, que a veces irritaban a los demás. Su figura era atlética, pero no exageradamente desarrollada, de noble porte y amable expresión y su inalterable sonrisa que exasperaba a más de uno.

Él al igual que sus compañeros ingleses llevaban un uniforme. Los ingleses llevaban un uniforme compuesto de chaqueta y pantalones azul marino. Junto con la chaqueta y los pantalones llevaban un chaleco a juego. Cabía destacar que en los puños de las chaquetas había bordados dos bandas de color dorado y unos botones también dorados. Llevaban una camisa blanca y corbata roja. Calzaban unos zapatos negros con calcetines blancos. Y como buena universidad su escudo estaba bordado en el bolsillo del pecho, en la parte izquierda.

La gente empezó a movilizarse, guiándose por otros estudiantes se dirigieron a unos autobuses que los transportarían a sus lugares de descanso.

- "¡Tomoyo! ¡Deja la cámara y corre! ¡Qué te vas a perder!"- Una joven llamaba a la chica de ojos azules y tranquila sonrisa.

- "¡Ya voy Valerie!"- El grito de su compañera le devolvió a la realidad- "Solo recordaba"- Murmuró esto último.

- "¿Has dicho algo?"- Preguntó extrañada.

- "No. Nada importante"- Dijo esto alcanzando a su amiga.

- "¡Vamos, Tomoyo! ¡Corre!"- Valerie se paró un poco y cuando su amiga estaba cerca la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó corriendo. Se dirigieron al autobús donde ponía: FRANCIA.

Mientras el autobús de las jóvenes francesas se marchaba, en el siguiente tras ella se encontraba el chico de misteriosa mirada.

- "¡Hey, Eriol! Mira, ya estamos en Hong Kong, después de tantas competiciones conseguimos llegar hasta aquí."

- "¿Acaso lo dudabas?"- Respondió la joven reencarnación del gran hechicero Lead Clow.

- "No. Solo que por fin tras tanto esfuerzo estamos aquí. He oído que el capitán del equipo de Hong Kong, Los Dragones del Trueno, es invencible"- Dijo atemorizado y preocupado.

- "No creo que alguien sea invencible, siempre se tiene un punto flaco."- Tranquilizó el hechicero inglés a su amigo, junto con una sonrisa.

- "Pero él es muy fuerte."- Replicó, junto con un puchero de niño pequeño.

- "¡Cállate ya, Andrew!"- Dijo un muchacho que estaba detrás de ellos, había escuchado la conversación y nunca soportaba el comportamiento infantil de su amigo. Lo que provocaba que ambos terminaran discutiendo como dos niños de primaria

- "¡Cállate tú, Paul!"- Los dos jóvenes empezaron a discutir mientras que en la mente del hechicero rondaban otras preocupaciones.

Ya más lejos de nuestros dos antiguos Card Captors se encontraba una hermosa joven que miraba la partida de los últimos autobuses. La joven tenía el cabello castaño, le caía por la espalda de manera suave y dulce, como la miel. Lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y estaba sujeto por una cinta blanca que caía graciosamente junto con su cabellera. Dos mechones sobresalían por los lados de su rostro, que la hacían ver más bella de lo que era. Sus ojos poseían un color y brillo igual al de las esmeraldas, parecía tener un hermoso marco negro a su alrededor, junto con unas cejas finas. De boca pequeña, sus labios poseían un color rosa pálido, que la hacían ver pura e inocente. De piel sedosa, delicada y tersa, y las ya desarrolladas curvas de una preciosa mujer. Y desde todo su ser emanaba un delicioso aroma a flores de cerezo.

Su uniforme era totalmente negro a excepción de la camisa y los calcetines que eran blancos, y un lazo de color rojo. No todas las faldas poseían la misma longitud. Según tu rango de importancia podían ser más largas, pasadas las rodillas, o más cortas, por encima de estas, no más cortas. También determinaba tu importancia unas bandas a los lados de los hombros.

- "Autobús de Japón, todos a bordo"- Se oyó la voz de un profesor.

Tras los años se había decantado por la profesión de profesor. Al igual que en su juventud seguía teniendo un cabello grisáceo, unos ojos que reflejaban una inmensa ternura y una sonrisa imborrable. El antiguo guardián de las Sakura Cards había desaparecido tras los años, ahora se podía reflejar en él la experiencia y la sabiduría que había ido acumulando como maestro en la universidad de Tokyo.

- "Eh, Chiharu, ¿crees que ganaremos?"- Preguntó una chica, la cual sujetaba un libro titulado: Misterios de la Antigua China.

- "No sé, he oído que nuestros contrincantes son muy buenos y sus capitanes son muy fuertes. ¿No crees Hua?"- Se dirigió a la joven de ojos esmeraldas.

- "No te preocupes Naoko, seguro que con nuestros ánimos ayudamos a nuestro equipo a ganar."- Dijo entusiasta y levantando los brazos.

- "Pues claro que sí"- Las tres jóvenes se giraron a ver a un chico de pelo castaño y ojos azules- "Yo capitán de los Tigres de Fuego juro que ganaremos."

- "Para este caso tengo un dicho que dice: mucho ruido..."- Dijo burlonamente Hua.

- "Y pocas nueces"- Continuaron Naoko y Chiharu a la vez. Las tres chicas se rieron mientras que el joven tenía una vena en su frente.

Todos los autobuses partieron a un mismo punto de encuentro, la residencia de estudiantes de la universidad más grande de Hong Kong. Un punto donde el pasado y la magia se encontrarían.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Después de varios minutos de viaje en autocar, llegaron varios de ellos, ya era tarde, estaba a punto de anochecer.

En la entrada de la residencia se encontraban varias chicas que estaban repartiendo unas carpetas. Repartidas ya las carpetas cada una se dirigió a un autobús. Dos de ellas fueron caminando a la espera del suyo.

- "¿A ti quiénes te han tocado?"- Preguntaba una de las chicas a su acompañante. Era una joven de pelo largo, pasada la cintura, y oscuro como la noche, aunque en aquel momento no se podía apreciar su longitud ya que llevaba parte del cabello recogido en un moño y el resto caía detrás debajo. Sus ojos eran intensos como el rubí. Sus labios se podían asemejar a la forma de una cereza, pequeños y rojos. Cierta sonrisa pícara se dibujada en ellos.

- "Yo me encargo de los franceses. ¿Esos no eran los que querías tú?"- Dijo burlándose de su amiga.

- "Meiling, vamos cámbiamelos. Yo tengo a los japoneses"- La joven Meiling andaba hacia los recién llegados autobuses, mientras que su amiga rogaba y suplicaba el cambio.

- "No. No te los cambio, no son objetos a los que puedas cambiar a gusto de uno."- Dijo intentando contener la risa.

- "Vamos Meiling."- Seguía insistiendo.

- "No."

- "¿Es tu última palabra?"

- "Sí"- La chica se marchó resignada, mientras que Meiling sonreía ante lo infantil y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Cuando llegó el autobús de FRANCIA, todos los jóvenes bajaron y siguieron a Meiling. Ella era la encargada de guiarlos a sus habitaciones.

Al final del día, acompañó a las últimas que quedaban, dos chicas. Se fijó en ellas, una le llamó mucho la atención, le parecía muy familiar.

Tomoyo entró a su cuarto con su amiga, Valerie, no había oído bien el nombre de la chica que las había guiado, la gente de su alrededor armaba mucho ruido como para oír su propia voz, pero creía conocerla de antes, aunque no recordaba de que y cuando.

Eriol llegó solo unos minutos después que Tomoyo y al igual que ella siguió a una chica que les enseñó donde pasarían el curso, él compartiría la habitación con sus amigos Andrew y Paul.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Naoko estaba leyendo, mientras que Chiharu dormía, del cansancio que tenía. Las dos chicas habían cambiado. Naoko ahora llevaba lentillas y se había dejado crecer el pelo por debajo de los hombros. Chiharu dejó en el pasado su peinado de coletas, para llevarlo recogido por una pinza, en sí, no habían cambiado mucho. Las dos estaban exhaustas del viaje, aunque eso a Naoko nunca la impedía leer un buen libro de misterio.

Naoko estaba al lado de una chica que a diferencia de las demás llevaba el mismo corte y se reflejaba su eterna madurez en la faz, Rika seguía teniendo también esa dulzura en sus ojos.

Chiharu dormía apoyada en el hombro de un chico. Que si no fuera porque él también estaba dormido contaría alguna de esas historias fantásticas, que más bien se definirían como mentiras. Yamazaki aún seguía poseyendo ese don. Fisicamente tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo el mismo, pero claro, los años no pasan en vano, parecía más adulto, aunque no lo era.

Ying-Tao Hua Sagara, ese era el nombre de la joven de ojos verdes, era una estudiante que había llegado nueva, hace tres años, a Tomoeda. Era alegre, amable, sincera, tierna, ingenua como pocas, en general, era una persona muy viva y activa, aunque si alguien la enfadaba podía ser la peor persona que se hubiera deseado conocer.

Había llegado de Nueva York, su padre era doctor y viajaba mucho por su empleo. En poco tiempo se integró bien en el grupo, lo curioso de su nombre es que era muy largo, algo poco convencional en una persona, la llamaban Hua, a ellos les gustaba más llamarla Hua, decían que sonaba más melodioso.

Era buena en los deportes y se convirtió en líder de las animadoras. Al igual que los deportes, la música también era una de sus cualidades y la asignatura que le resultaba más fácil era el inglés, evidentemente. Lo peor que llevaba eran las matemáticas, eran insufribles como ella decía.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Llegaron a su destino y como todos los demás, bajaron y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Sagara tuvo algunos problemas con su cuarto, la chica que la acompañaba había salido corriendo y trajo a otras compañeras, todas empezaron a gritar y desesperarse. No entendía que era lo que pasaba, intentaba acercarse y preguntar, pero nadie alcanzaba a escucharla, decidió que mejor sería que no intentara nada, al final, después de que llegara una chica, que parecía ser la encargada de todo, ya que con solo su llegada todas se tranquilizaron, dejaron por fin que Hua entrara en su cuarto.

Cuando entró, prendió la luz y lo que vio era una espaciosa habitación para ella sola. El cuarto era todo para ella sola, ya conocía esta clase de cuartos, normalmente, el cuarto sí que era para ella, pero el cuarto de baño era compartido, por lo que al otro lado del baño había otra habitación, en la que estaría su nueva compañera. Hua decidió descansar y averiguar mañana el porqué del alboroto que se armó con su habitación. Dejó las cosas en un lado y se tiró en la cama, estaba agotada de tanto viaje. En muy poco tiempo se dejó vencer por el sueño.

__

Una chica corría en un lugar donde predominaban las sombras, sin rumbo y sin conocimiento de lo que hacía, seguía corriendo.

No todo en aquel extraño lugar estaba oscuro, al fondo se divisaba una luz, tenue y blanca. La joven corría y corría pero no llegaba a alcanzar esa luz, todo lo contrario, cuanto más corría más lejos se encontraba de su objetivo.

- "No corras, las prisas nunca han sido, ni son buenas. Si quieres saber solo espera a que ese saber te llegue"- Una voz que se oía de entre la oscuridad interrumpió su carrera. Paró en seco, miró a su alrededor y empezó a exasperarse.

- "¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!"- Gritó desesperada.

- "La verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué tú quieres estar aquí? ¿Y por qué persigues esa luz?"- De repente el suelo que pisaba, empezó a temblar, para después resquebrajarse y así caer en un abismo sin fin

- "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Hua despertó sobresaltada y se quedó sentada sobre su cama, se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba con rapidez, apretó con fuerza.

- "Ah, ah"- Jadeaba sin aliento- *_Ese sueño_*- Se llevó las manos al rostro y se volvió a tumbar sobre su cama, algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, para caer en la almohada.

Pasados unos minutos de descanso, la joven miró el reloj y decidió levantarse, el reloj marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana.

- "Es hora de levantarse Hua"- Se dijo así misma- "Tengo que ver como van los chicos"

La joven entró en el baño para asearse, la curiosidad la embargaba, ¿cómo sería su compañera?. Abrió la otra puerta del baño, la que comunicaba con la habitación de su compañera y miró a ver si estaba, no había nadie.

- "Qué extraño, creía que yo iba a ser la única chica que madrugaría hoy, debe de ser que en Hong Kong se levantan a esta hora."

Al no haber nadie se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa y salió del cuarto para ver que tal iban los chicos, sin antes haber desayunado, claro. Cogió un poco de dinero y se dirigió hacia la cafetería, por suerte estaba abierta para atender a los judadores. Se compró algo ligero para desayunar y al terminar se dirigió al campo de fútbol.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Entró en el estadio de fútbol, era bastante grande para ser de propiedad universitaria. Para su asombro se encontraban todos los equipos mirando expectantes un partido. La joven se abrió paso para averiguar de quien se trataba y se encontró con un partido donde se enfrentaba su equipo contra los Dragones.

- "¡¿Están locos o que les pasa?! ¡Cómo se les ocurre realizar un partido contra ellos!"- Hua se llevó la mano a la cabeza y dio un suspiro. Entonces miró a su alrededor para darse cuenta que se había convertido en el centro de atención. La joven se asustó y se puso nerviosa- *_¿Será algo que he dicho?_*

- "Perdona"

- "¡Ah!"- Una voz masculina la despertó de sus pensamientos, se giró y le observó con detenimiento para después decir- "¿Hai?"- Preguntó la chica, le habló en japonés, al darse cuenta de su error, intentó rectificar, pero para aumento de su sorpresa.

- "¿Qué hace una chica aquí? Creía que solo amanecían temprano los jugadores del campeonato de fútbol"- El joven hablaba también japonés y fluidamente.

- "¿Hablas mi idioma?- Preguntó aún en japonés de forma incrédula.

- "Hai, pero ¿me podrías responder?"- Repentinamente se oyeron gritos y abucheos, seguido de un sin fin de comentarios.

- "Mira que malos son los japoneses, ya van perdiendo 3 a 0 y solo están en el primer tiempo"- Comentó un chico a un compañero.

- "¡¡¡¿Qué van perdiendo?!!!"- Gritó Hua. Enseguida consiguió la atención de todos otra vez, incluso de los jugadores. La chica se sonrojó y el joven que estaba a su lado la sacó de allí, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa- "Gracias"- Le dijo Sagara con gran alivio.

- "No hay de que"- El joven era bastante curioso, desde el momento que le vio no paró de sonreír.

- "Uff. Creía morirme de la vergüenza. Gracias, esto..."- Repitió Hua.

- "Eriol, Eriol Hiragizawa."

- "Pues, Hiragizawa me has salvado de una buena, te debo una. Yo soy Ying-Tao Hua Sagara, líder de las animadoras de los Tigres de Fuego"- Dijo la chica animadamente, con gran confianza y alegría.

La joven extendió el brazo y le ofreció la mano como señal de saludo, era una costumbre que había adquirido durante su estancia en EEUU. Eriol la miró a los ojos y pudo contemplar en su rostro una sonrisa cálida y sincera. Lo normal sería que él hubiera aceptado su mano, pero en lugar del típico saludo, cogió la mano delicadamente y la besó. Hua se quedó estupefacta y sin habla, sin contar que se le habían subido los colores notablemente.

- "Mucho gusto, siempre es un placer conocer a una señorita tan bella como tú"- Esto hizo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa que antes.

- *_Creo que estaba mejor antes, cuando todos me miraban_*- La chica solo sonreía nerviosamente- "Esto..."- La joven quería iniciar una conversación, para esconder su intranquilidad junto a tal Don Juan.

- "Perdona, pero tú nombre no es japonés ¿verdad?"- Dijo el joven inglés curioso.

- "Sí, pero a ver si sabrías decirme de donde es"- Dijo segura de que el joven se equivocaría, de sus amigos nadie, jamás caía en su significado, pero eso era normal, teniendo en cuenta que no sabían de que idioma procedía su nombre.

- "Si no me equivoco, Ying Tao Hua, viene del mandarín, Hua es flor y Ying Tao..."

- "Déjalo"- Dijo Hua, resulta que el chico si lo sabía, Eriol no hizo esperar a su sonrisa de satisfacción. Después de un momento de silencio- "Ehh... Tú de dónde eres."

- "Soy el capitán de los Halcones Milenarios, Inglaterra"

- "¡Hoe!"- Gritó la chica por el asombro. Eriol parpadeó un par de veces, esa chica hacía lo mismo que ella, era algo curioso, aunque no imposible, y ahora que se fijaba bien, tenía un parecido, pero no podía ser, se llamaba Ying-Tao Hua, agitó la cabeza y no le dio mayor importancia, así que no le dio más vueltas. La chica olvidó la situación anterior para poner una cara de desconcierto- "No puede ser, yo creía que Paul era el capitán"

- "Tu misma lo has dicho, era el capitán, ahora lo soy yo. No iba a ser toda la vida el capitán del equipo."

- "Bueno, lo sé, pero tienes que ser muy bueno, como para haberle robado el puesto"- Dijo muy segura de lo que sabía.

- "Yo más bien diría, que lo he ganado con esfuerzo, en vez de haberlo robado. Perdón, pero ¿de qué le conoces?"

El silbato del descanso hizo que Hua volviera la atención al partido y a su equipo. Todos los espectadores ahí presentes, se marcharon, no había nada que ver, ya daban por anticipado quien iba a ganar el partido. Solo los que no tenían que hacer nada y los más aburridos se quedaron, con algo se tenían que entretener. 

A Eriol le llamó la atención el equipo japonés, como podían haber llegado a las rondas finales cuando en un partido, y amistoso, ya perdían tan notablemente. Su juego no era malo, pero le faltaba algo, no sabía como explicarlo, pero era un juego bastante lamentable.

Hua dejó a Eriol y fue directa hacia los jugadores de su equipo, lo que conllevaba atravesar todo el campo, porque los banquillos estaban al otro lado y si daba un rodeo tardaría más tiempo. Saltó la barandilla y piso el césped del campo, como si de una acto habitual fuese, se dirigió hacia donde sus compañeros estaban.

Eriol estaba intrigado ante el comportamiento de la chica. Su primera impresión había cambiado y eso en tan poco tiempo era imposible, él sabía reconocer la forma de ser de una persona después de intercambiar unas palabras, jamás se equivocaba, pero esta chica iba ser un enigma que iba a tener que descubrir y eso le encantaba, le encantaba destapar misterios, para después crearlos él.

- "¿Qué hace esa chica?"

- "¿A dónde va?"

- "¿Quién ha dejado pasar a esa?"

Todo tipo de preguntas empezaron a oírse de los murmullos de los ahí presentes. En pocos segundos Hua volvió a ser el centro de atención, aunque esta vez no le prestó atención a los susurros. Los chicos de su equipo estaban demasiado desanimados como para darse cuenta. Los Dragones en cambio miraban como ella se acercaba.

- "Mirad, una chica"- Advirtió uno de los jugadores.

- "No hace falta ser un lince para verlo"- Se burló su compañero.

- "¿Qué hará aquí?"

- "Quizás venga a felicitarnos"- Dijo otro siguiendo la diversión de los demás.

- "No seas tan creído Zhao"- Se metió otro compañero.

- "Déjale, que se haga ilusiones"- Todos reían y bromeaban, estaban muy seguros de que 

ganarían. Todos reían excepto dos de ellos.

- "¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó uno de los dos. El joven era de pelo castaño y ojos marrones, llevaba el pelo algo largo y un flequillo le cubría parte de la zona derecha de su cara. Era el más alto del equipo.

- "En que es muy extraño su juego. Para haber llegado hasta aquí deberían de ser mejores jugadores, en cambio dejan mucho que desear"- Comentó pensativo.

- "Tienes razón Xiaolang, por eso eres nuestro capitán"- Así era, el joven capitán de los Dragones del Trueno era el antiguo Card Captor chino que fue a Tomoeda para conseguir las poderosas Clow Cards. 

Los años habían hecho del joven hechicero en un muchacho atractivo. Su cara aniñada había quedado en el pasado para dar lugar a un semblante noble y apuesto. Seguía poseyendo esos ojos marrones y el mismo estilo de peinado. Había crecido, era uno de los jóvenes más altos del equipo. Lo que jamás cambiaría en él era su rostro serio y esos rasgos que hacían la expresión de su cara más dura, pero el pasar de los años y el conocer a una pequeña japonesa habían hecho que su vida diera un giro de 180º, seguía siendo igual de serio, pero ahora era una persona más abierta, había hecho más amistades a su vuelta a Hong Kong, ya no era aquel chico solitario. Aunque siempre era reservado en algunos asuntos y solo era libre de expresarse entre los que más confiaba. Su desconfianza en los demás era algo que había aprendido siendo el jefe del Clan de los Li.

En el entorno universitario es el capitán de los Dragones del Trueno y miembro del club de artes marciales, como profesor sustituto. Como hechicero su potencial mágico había aumentado considerablemente y fue nombrado el representante de China en el Consejo de Oriente.

Desde que regresó, llevaba un riguroso entrenamiento y estudiaba los secretos de la magia. Al ser el único varón de su familia, al cumplir la mayoría de edad se le cedió el puesto de la jefatura del Clan.

Se podía decir que durante estos años el joven hechicero había estado totalmente ocupado entre la magia y la universidad.

Hua se paró en seco y miró a cada uno de los jugadores japoneses. Entonces y de un grito, dijo:

- "¡Debería daros vergüeza!"- Todos los que estaban en el campo se levantaron al ver a una chica gritando al equipo japonés.

Claro que ninguno entendía ni palabra de lo que decía, pero era un buen espectáculo, no todos los días se podía ver a un equipo dejándose humillar por una simple **chica**. Eriol por el contrario estaba entendiendo todo lo que decía y para escuchar mejor se fue acercando al banquillo japonés. Al igual que Eriol, Shaoran también entendía lo que Hua decía y escuchó atento. El equipo chino seguía saboreando su victoria y disfrutando de tal espectáculo, mas Shaoran al igual que Eriol sentían que algo iba a suceder con la llegada de aquella chica.

- ¡Cómo habéis podido dejaros convencer para jugar contra el equipo de casa, sabéis muy bien las reglas, sois unos inconscientes, deberíais volver a casa a llorar, parecéis unos críos de parvulario!- Seguía gritando.

- Mirad como se dejan humillar por una chica- Todos en el campo reían a carcajada suelta, pero eso no les importaba a los jugadores, por algún motivo sentían terror por ella.

- En el segundo tiempo quiero veros jugar de verdad, os habéis creído que hemos venido aquí para irnos a la primera en que os desaniméis, pues no, yo no permitiré eso- Dijo con un tono más calmado. Aika se llevó las manos a las caderas- Espero que reaccionéis, porque sino recuerdo mal este era nuestro sueño, no nos hemos esforzado tanto, para que nos rindamos ahora- A Shaoran le llamaba mucho la atención la forma en la que dijo las cosas.

- _"Los habla de una forma que da ha entender que ella también se implica en lo que ellos hacen. Habla de nos cuando tendría que referirse de os"_

Nadie sabía porqué pero lo que la chica decía animaba al equipo de los Tigres. El arbitro miró el reloj y anunció el comienzo del segundo tiempo. Todos estaban allí, con más ánimos. Ying Tao se sentó en el banquillo y vio como habían vuelto los jugadores a la vida. En los primeros minutos de partido y sorprendentemente los japoneses marcaron un gol. Todos se asombraron ante tal jugada. A la mitad del segundo tiempo ya iban 3 a 2 a favor de los Dragones. Nadie se lo podía creer, iban a remontarlos. Todos esperaban expectantes el siguiente movimiento que harían. 

Antes de los últimos minutos el líder de los japoneses se adelantó rápidamente y marcó el gol del empate, lo que hizo que la gente se quedara atónita. Nadie se lo hubiera esperado.

Eriol fijó su atención sobre Hua durante el partido y notó algo sospechoso.

- "Eriol, ¿qué tal? ya habrán vencido los Dragones ¿no?"- Preguntó un joven que se le había acercado por la espalda. Daba por hecho que tenia razón.

- "No"- Fue la respuesta del joven de ojos azules. Rápida y contundente, sin apartar la vista de la chica.

- "¿Qué?"- El amigo de Hiragizawa no salía de su asombro. Como podía ser posible. Cuando se había marchado iban 3-0 a favor de los Dragones, era imposible alcanzar el empate en el segundo tiempo con esos jugadores.

- "No han perdido, están empatados"- Siguió explicando la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Es increíble"- El chico se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba demasiado absorto observando a la chica. Le resultaba familiar, pero de espaldas no la podía reconocer- "Creo que conozco a esa chica"- Murmuró para sí mismo.

- "Pues tiene que ser así, porque ella si te conoce a ti"

- "No me extraña, entre las chicas soy muy popular"- Fanfarroneaba el antiguo capitán.

- "La chica no te conoce por tu increíble don de gentes si no porque eras el antiguo capitán del equipo. Si no recuerdo mal me dijo que se llamaba Sagara, Ying-Tao Hua Sagara, es un nombre muy largo"- Con esas palabras Eriol heló a su compañero, el chico abrió los ojos y se intentó fijar mejor en ella, era verdad, era ella.

- "No me lo puedo creer"

- "¿Pasa algo?"

Eriol se preocupó, nunca había visto tan intranquilo y sorprendido a su amigo, Paul era de estos chicos a los que no les perturbaba nada, si se producía un terremoto se mantenía impasible, si la Tierra fuera a explotar se lo tomaría como una fiesta, nada le podía perturbar, pero con solo mencionar el nombre de esa chica, en tan solo un segundo se podía notar ¿miedo? en sus ojos, sus manos sudaban y su corazón aceleraba los latidos.

- "¿Ella está con los japoneses? Tenía entendido que se había marchado a Francia"

- "¿A Francia?"

- "Sí"- El joven tragaba saliva después de cada contestación. No apartaba su mirada de ella.

- "¿Te pasa algo? Es que la chica te rechazó ¿no?"- Dijo Eriol en tono burlesco.

- "No"- El amigo se exaltó ante aquella insinuación- "Ni siquiera es amiga mía. La conozco de un partido, bueno... de varios. Ella era animadora de otro equipo cuando estaba en el instituto. En un principio no me llamó la atención, era una chica como las demás, aunque tenía cualidades a destacar."

- "Y eso que importancia tiene"- Seguía sin comprender la reencarnación de Clow, aunque muy interesado en el relato que ahora su amigo estaba contando.

- "Era una de las chicas más populares del instituto Saint Luis. La conocía todo el mundo, era guapa, inteligente, se le daban bien los deportes, era la joya del instituto"

- "Sigo sin entender"

- "En un partido que íbamos ganando contra su instituto, apareció y no sé como, nos vencieron. Fue algo espectacular. Más tarde tuvimos otra oportunidad de enfrentarnos y descubrí algo poco usual. En aquel partido ella estuvo ante todo momento junto al entrenador, al principio no le di importancia, pero después vi como se iba el entrenador y dejaba a Sagara sola con el equipo, entonces recordé que también sucedió lo mismo en el anterior partido."

- "No me digas que ella..."- A Eriol se le pasó una idea absurda por la cabeza.

- "Sí, es lo que piensas. Descubrí que muchos equipos de otro instituto tenían miedo de esa chica, era bonita como una rosa, de dulce aroma, suave y delicada como una flor, pero como toda rosa posee unas espinas que pueden clavarte y causarte mucho dolor, ella era como la rosa y el dolor que causaba era la humillación que hacía sentir a sus rivales con una derrota inimaginable. En un partido puede llegar a ser más dura que cualquiera, es la mejor y no me extraña que hallan llegado hasta aquí. Estoy seguro que sin ella todos esos jugadores no valdrían ni la mitad de lo que aparentan"

- "Tu descripción de Sagara es algo exagerada, no creo que una..."

- "¿**Chica** pueda vencer a un puñado de hombres? Pues créelo, porque si la subestimas, de seguro que te vencerá fácilmente. Yo lo hice y por experiencia te aconsejo que la vigiles con ojos de lince, sino, mira lo que ha pasado en este partido"- Y la verdad es que su compañero podría tener razón.

Los jóvenes volvieron su atención hacia el partido, solo faltaban dos minutos y tanto Dragones como Tigres estaban agotados. En un principio los que defendían eran Tigres, ahora los que protegían su portería eran Dragones. Los ataques eran fuertes y eso hacía que tuvieran que crear una defensa más fuerte. Shaoran estaba confundido, de un momento a otro los Tigres avanzaban como un monstruo que intentaba devorar todo a su paso. No dejaban oportunidad para poder adelantarlos. Era algo inaudito, era imposible que en tan poco tiempo su juego hubiera mejorado tanto.

Shaoran se quedó pensando alguna táctica para poder marcar un gol que les permitiera vencer. El tiempo pasó y el árbitro miraba su reloj para poder señalar el final del partido.

Todos los presentes miraban con asombro, habían empatado y los Dragones no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo.

- "Increíble"- Comento Eriol.

- "Ya lo sabía, de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa, no la conozco lo suficiente, pero a la hora de la verdad nunca se echa atrás"- Paul miraba a Sagara con miedo y desconfianza.

Los Tigres se alegraron, estaban resplandecientes de alegría. Hua estuvo durante todo el partido observando y fijándose en un jugador en especial, no sabía la razón, pero sabía que él se iba a interponer en el camino de su misión.

Los Dragones estaban desilusionados, un empate era lo peor que les podía haber pasado, era peor que una derrota. Aunque la realidad era que se sentían así porque se confiaron demasiado y eso les hizo esperar algo mucho mejor.

En el campo aparecieron varias personas entre ellas había una chica, que estaba grabando el partido, y su amiga, detrás de ellas apareció otra joven de ojos de rubí.

- "Hola, ¿os podemos ayudar en algo?"- Preguntó la chica china.

- "No, mi amiga solo quería grabar el partido"- Respondió con cortesía.

- "Bueno, si queréis algo no dudéis en llamarme, me llamo Li Meiling y soy una de las voluntarias para guiar a los visitantes"- La joven de la cámara dejó el aparato para ver a la chica china, era imposible, o no.

- "¿Meiling?"- Preguntó.

- "Sí, ¿nos conocemos?"- Preguntó asombrada al escuchar su nombre.

- "Sí, soy yo Tomoyo Daidouji. De la escuela primaria de Tomoeda"- Dijo esperanzada porque la reconociera.

- "¿Tomoyo? ¿Eres tú?"- Las dos chicas se miraron y tras mirarse, se abrazaron con alegría, después de tantos años, habían vuelto a verse.

- "Increíble, no podía esperarme esto, creí que jamás volveríamos a vernos"- Expresó con júbilo Meiling.

- "Perdón. Tomoyo ¿de qué la conoces?"- Interrumpió la amiga.

- "Valerie, ella es Meiling Li, una amiga de la infancia, de cuando vivía en Japón"- Valerie sonrió a la chica china.

- "¿Vivías?"- Preguntó la joven Li por la forma de hablar de Tomoyo- "¿En pasado?"

- "Sí, ahora vivo en Francia, Paris"

- "Disculpen señoritas"- Un joven rubio y ojos azules se les había acercado sin que ellas lo notaran.

- "¿Sí? ¿Quería algo?"- Preguntó Meiling. Tras el joven rubio le acompañaba un chico de pelo azul oscuro y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "¿Tienen novio alguna?"- A todas se les asomó una gota por la cabeza, el descaro del chico era increíble.

- "¿Y a usted que le importa?"- Contestó Valerie indignada ante tal descaro.

- "Entonces no"- Sacó una libreta y un boli y las miró- "¿Me pueden dar su número de teléfono y dirección?"- Las chicas se cayeron del asombro.

- "¡Qué se han creído ustedes, que damos así a cualquier desconocido nuestras direcciones!"- Gritó Meiling.

- "Mira lo que has provocado Scott"- Dijo aún con su sonrisa la joven reencarnación.

- "Que dices Hiragizawa. Solo ha sido una pregunta inocente"

- _"Hiragizawa, de que me suena ese apellido, un momento"_- "Perdón, ¿No te llamaras Eriol?"

- "¿Eh?"- Las amigas de la joven Daidouji se giraron a mirarla.

- "Sí"- Respondió el joven siempre con su sonrisa.

- "Lo sabía, siempre habrá algo que jamás cambiará en ti, tu sonrisa, siempre inmutable ante cualquier situación"- La reencarnación de Clow sabía que la conocía, pero después de tantos años y tanta gente no podía recordar con claridad- "Jamás pensé que te olvidarías de mi joven Hiragizawa"- Al igual que su antiguo compañero de primaria, Tomoyo también seguía poseyendo esa sonrisa inconfundible.

- _"¿Joven Kiragizawa?"_- Aquella voz y aquella educación- "Tomoyo Daidouji, estás preciosa después de estos años"- En un momento saludó y halagó a la joven. Esta le saludó con una reverencia.

Todos allí estaban anonadados. Excepto Daidouji e Hiragizawa. Meiling, le conocía, pero no recordaba exactamente quién y cuando le habían hablado de él. 

- "Un momento, ¿tú no serás?"- Sí, sin duda era él, ese nombre era el de la famosa reencarnación de Clow.

Le conocía de lo que le habían dicho. Más correctamente, fue su primo quien le había hablado de él cuando volvió de Japón, pero jamás pensó en poder conocer a la reencarnación del famoso hechicero Clow. Además de que su primo tenía un tono bastante extraño cuando hablaba de él, si no lo conociera bien Meiling pensaba que estaba ¿celoso?.

- "Perdona, tú eras compañero de Li Xiaolang ¿verdad?"- Preguntó para deshacerse de sus dudas.

- "¿De quién?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Oh, perdona, quise decir..."

- "Li Shaoran"- Terminó la frase Eriol.

- "Sí. ¿Cómo lo...?"

- "¿Sabía?"- La joven se estaba sintiendo burlada, parecía que el muchacho se divirtiera.

- "Perdona, ¿pero te estas burlando?"

- "No se lo tengas en cuenta Meiling. Disculpa al joven Hiragizawa, pero su carácter es así, siempre se anticipa al movimiento de los demás"- Se interpuso Tomoyo.

- "Perdonad tan grato reencuentro, pero ¿quiénes sois?"- Paul estaba asombrado, Eriol tenía éxito con las chicas, pero que él supiera, no conocía a ninguna, a excepción de su prima Akizuki y la señora Sato.

- "Que grosero de nuestra parte no habernos presentado ante el amigo del joven Hiragizawa. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi amiga es Valerie Rouge y ella es una vieja amiga Meiling Li"

- "Mucho gusto"- Mientras Paul intentaba conquistar a las señoritas, Eriol miraba a Meiling.

- _"Li, el mismo apellido que el de mi querido descendiente, a preguntado si le conocía, tiene que ser pariente suyo"_- "Perdón, pero tú eres pariente de Li, ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, soy su prima"- Sin duda, él era el chico del que su primo le había hablado anteriormente.

Mientras ellos estaban ahí parados intentando recordar viejos momentos de amistad e intentando presentar a sus nuevas amistades, abajo en el campo, los Dragones estaban sentados en el banquillo, ninguno se atrevía a levantar la vista. Se oyeron a los Tigres coger sus cosas y marcharse, mientras que unos pasos se acercaron a los jugadores. Algunos levantaron la vista pero otros seguían sumergidos en su derrota emocional.

Shaoran estaba cansado, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros, él estaba orgulloso de aquel partido, porque había dado lo mejor de si.

Una sombra se posó sobre él, el joven hechicero levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

La luz del sol le cegó, no pudo discernir su rostro, pero sabía que era una chica y eso solo podía significar que era esa enigmática chica que atravesó el campo. Se levantó y en ese momento pudo observar las facciones de su rostro. Sin saber porque se quedó sin aliento, su corazón se aceleró y de su voz no pudo salir ninguna palabra, estaba nervioso y no sabía la causa, no la conocía de nada, no tenía ningún motivo para sentirse así, debía tranquilizarse.

- "Disculpa, tú eres Li Shaoran, el capitán de los Dragones del Trueno"- Afirmó en vez de preguntar.

- "Sí, ¿quieres algo de mi?"- Preguntó mientras las miradas de sus compañeros los observaban, de sobra se sabía que Li Shaoran, el capitán de los Dragones, era aclamado por todas las chicas de la universidad, seguramente quería pedirle una cita o algo por el estilo, alejándose totalmente de la realidad.

- "Encantada de conocerte, venía a avisarte"- ¿Avisarle? ¿De qué hablaba? El tono que utilizaba era duro y frío. En una chica como ella nadie se lo esperaría, lo que se podría esperar era un tono dulce y delicado, pero en su lugar encontraron a una persona distante y cortante. La chica había venido directa para ¿amenazarle?- "De que no lo tendrás fácil con los Tigres del Fuego, te prevengo, la próxima vez no seremos tan piadosos con vosotros"- Terminada la advertencia se disponía a marcharse, cuando Li la paró sujetándola del brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la dio la vuelta. Encontrándose cara a cara.

Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, junto con sus acompañantes, se percataron de la tensión que había entre esos dos e inmediatamente giraron su atención hacia ellos.

- "Como te atreves a venir y soltarnos esa amenaza."- Dijo furioso Shaoran, en su vida vio tanta arrogancia y menos en una chica.

- "No es una amenaza. Ahora, suéltame"- La mirada de ella era amenazante e inquietante. Él la soltó y ella se puso bien la ropa, cuando quitó las arrugas de su ropa se puso recta enfrente de él. Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Shaoran había sentido algo cuando la miró a los ojos, se quedó parado, quieto, sujetándole la mirada, pero no sabía que era esa sensación cuando miraba esos ojos de jade.

- "Si no es una amenaza, que lo consideras"- Siguió indignado.

- "Una advertencia, no todo es lo que parece. Recuérdalo, Li. La próxima vez que me hables de esa manera y te atrevas a tocarme, descubrirás lo que es..."

- "Que, a eso también lo defines como una advertencia, yo diría que es coacción o una amenaza."- El tono de sus voces cada vez era más alto.

- "No creas que me das miedo, solo por que seas hombre. Sé que eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente. Aunque tu equipo sea uno de los mejores, el capitán deja mucho que desear. Deberías controlarte, la paciencia es una de las mejores aliadas que podrás encontrar si te enfrentas a mí"- Su pelea verbal parecía que iría más lejos si seguían así.

- "¿Quién eres? Me gustaría saber quien es la persona que tengo frente a mí"

N. de A: Sí, ya sé, me ha quedado muy largo, bueno, este fic lo comencé a escribir el año pasado, pero como no me convencía del todo se quedo durmiendo, ahora lo he releído y he pensado: "¿Por qué no?", bueno, tengo hechos tres capítulos, voy a poner este a ver q tal va.

Aclarar que cuando vaya a hablar de Shaoran lo pondré así, pero cuando un amigo se dirija a él (un amigo chino) pondré Xiaolang. Como es una competición internacional entre universidades, hablaran en inglés, cuando empleen su idioma natal lo pondré.

La verdad es que el título me quedó algo raro, y ahora que lo pienso, se me apareció la palabra destino otra vez.

El nombre de Ying-Tao Hua, si es muy largo, pero que le vamos a hacer, mi mente es un laberinto de ideas jejeje.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo DECIDME VUESTRA OPINIÓN, XFA!!!!!!!!!! ^^UU

Parezco desesperada, pero sin la opinión de la gente no sé si gusta el fic y escribir un fic para nada no hace gracia, ¿o si? Jejeje.

Comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, verduras o frutas a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es y si queréis hablar conmigo tengo MSN, aunq no doy esa dirección de e-mail, mis amigos me lo llenan de e-mails ^^UUU. Pero si queréis llenarlo más. Kasiopea99@hotmail.com pero preferiría que utilizaseis la primera dirección.

Bye.

Kassy99.


	2. Encuentros, reencuentros y recuerdos

Ni hao!!!!!!! Q tal??? Bien??? Cansados??? Agotados??? Tomate un respiro con..... migo

Noooooooo, esto no es propaganda, esto es un fic serio, jejejeje, bueno, no del todo, solo lo aparenta

IMPORTANTE: Se me olvidó ponerlo en el anterior capítulo ^^UU. Los personajes aquí puestos no son míos, son propiedad de Clamp. Así q ya lo saben, los personajes de mi propiedad, no se pueden utilizar sin mi consentimiento, es decir, avisadme si los queréis emplear.

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

- "¿Quién eres? Me gustaría saber quien es la persona que tengo frente a mi"

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 2: Encuentros, reencuentros y recuerdos.

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

A Hua se le heló el corazón. Esa misma pregunta se hacia a sí misma. ¿Quién era?

__

Una niña de 14 años entraba a un apartamento. Dejó sus patines en la entrada y corrió por el pasillo para saludar a sus padres. La pequeña acababa de llegar del colegio y traía un adorno de arcilla que había hecho, su hermano se había quedado en casa de un amigo, así que podría pasar el día con sus padres.

Los padres de la pequeña no pasaban mucho tiempo en la casa, su padre era doctor y su madre diseñadora de moda. Los dos siempre estaban ocupados y últimamente discutían bastante a menudo.

La chiquilla se dispuso a abrir la puerta cuando oyó una nueva discusión de sus padres.

- "¡Cómo te atreves a echarme eso en cara!"- Inquirió el hombre.

- "¡Yo fui la que se empeñó en quedársela! ¡Si quieres el divorcio lo tendrás, pero ella se queda conmigo!"

- "¡Jamás será tuya, Hua es tan hija tuya como mía! ¡Y si no recuerdo mal yo fui quien lo arregló todo para la adopción, si no fuera por mi Aika jamás habría sido nuestra! ¡Y aunque no sea su padre tú no puedes reclamarme nada, porque tu tampoco eres su madre!"- La pequeña no podía creerse lo que acababa de oír, dio unos pasos atrás y dejó caer la pieza de arcilla.

__

Cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos. El ruido del golpe hizo que los padres se dieran cuenta de la presencia de la niña, había presenciado todo. Sus rostros se tornaron espantados.

Hua corrió a su cuarto y se encerró en él, sus padres la persiguieron querían explicárselo, llamaron a la puerta, pero la niña no contestó. Hua se tumbó en su cama y apretó la almohada contra su cara. Poco después sus padres se rindieron, decidieron esperar a que la niña se desahogara, era lo menos que podían hacer por ella

Se pudo oír la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Seguido de los llantos de su madre.

Siguió llorando durante varias horas, hasta que se tranquilizó un poco. Hua se sentó en la cama, dejó la almohada. Se quitó las lágrimas, levantó un poco la vista y pudo ver que ya anochecía, tenía un osito de peluche delante de ella, lo agarró y lo apretó contra ella. Ese osito de peluche lo tenía desde los 13 años, era su peluche favorito, era marrón y aunque desconocía la razón, ese osito siempre la consolaba cuando estaba triste, sentía que de ese osito emanaba una calidez y con él se sentía segura.

La pequeña no salió de la habitación hasta entrada la noche, cuando todos dormían, salió a tomar algo y a beber, después como si fuera un fantasma se volvía a encerrar en la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente su hermano volvió y se enteró de lo ocurrido, al descubrir la situación se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana, llamó a la puerta y esperó. Nadie contestó.

La niña había quitado todo resplandor de luz, se sumergió en la oscuridad de la habitación, no podía confiar en nadie, todo en lo que había creído había sido una vil mentira, una farsa. No podía dejar que nadie entrase, no quería volver a sufrir. ¿Volver? Porque pensaba así, que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Esta situación se volvió rutinaria tras los días. Solo salía de su habitación para ir al colegio y para comer. Se aseguraba que sus padres no estuvieran y salía. Al cabo de unos meses la chica volvió a ser la misma, como si jamás hubiera ocurrido nada, pero ella había cambiado, el brillo de sus ojos desapareció y su sonrisa ya no era la misma.

Un mes más tarde sus padres se divorciaron, ella se quedó con su padre y su hermano con su madre. Su madre se marchó a los EEUU, con su hermano.

Ella se quedó en Japón. Su madre sólo la escribía, no sé atrevía a llamarla, se sentía culpable del cambio de su hija.

Hua aprendió a ser distante con la gente, a ser fría y a quitarle importancia a las cosas y personas que la rodeaban, aunque solo lo demostraba cuando su ira se desataba. En su interior solo había una inmensa oscuridad fría y helada, pero en el exterior aparentaba ser una chica dulce y tierna, lo que aconteció después la enseñó a canalizar toda esa oscuridad de otra manera.

Volvió a la realidad, se giró y se marchó.

- "Espera, no me has contestado"- Sagara se paró y sin mirarle le dijo.

- "Mi respuesta a tu pregunta es Sagara, Ying-Tao Sagara, la líder de las animadoras de los Tigres"- Los murmullos empezaron a escucharse, solo era una animadora, una animadora sin importancia. Hua no le había dado el nombre completo, siempre lo hacía cuando la persona a la que se dirigía no le caía bien, solo, solo los que en un principio parecían agradables conocían su nombre entero- "Nos volveremos a ver, capitán Li"

La chica se marchó, dejando atrás una expectación asombrada.

Li estaba preocupado, no por lo que ella dijo, si no por lo que sintió, no era común en él ese clase de comportamiento, se moderaba y controlaba, como jefe de su clan debería ser la persona más paciente y tranquila que existe, pero ella le había alterado como nadie lo había hecho en su vida, y eso le preocupaba.

Los demás jugadores se marcharon a descansar, Shaoran permaneció inmóvil. El chico no respondía a nada.

Meiling se dirigió a ver el estado de su primo, acompañada de Tomoyo y Eriol.

Paul se fue a acompañar a Valerie, que quería conocer la biblioteca del campus.

Al llegar Shaoran se encontraba recogiendo, se acercaron a él, despacio. El chico se percató de una presencia mágica y al girarse se encontró a su prima con dos personas más, los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa resplandeciente. El antiguo Card Captor fijó su mirada en el chico.

- _"No puede ser él"_- "¿Hiragizawa?"

- "Veo que no me has olvidado, Li"- Era imposible borrar esa sonrisa en la cara del chico de misteriosos pensamientos.

- "Pero de mi creo que no se acuerda"- Añadió la futura diseñadora. Shaoran la miró, los años habían pasado desde que se vieron por última vez, pero esos amigos de su infancia jamás los olvidaría.

- "Daidouji. Jamás te desprenderás de la cámara"- Bromeó, algo poco habitual en él. La chica parpadeó y movió la mano donde tenía la cámara. Era verdad, ya se le había olvidado porque había venido. Aquello hizo que todos se fijaran en lo que llevaba la joven y a Meiling le apareció una gota al recordar la afición obsesiva que tenía. Eriol solo sonrió.

- "Las cosas han cambiado, ahora solo grabo para hacerle un favor a los chicos de mi equipo de fútbol, les interesa analizar el juego de sus futuros contrincantes, no deben de bajar la guardia ante el equipo más aclamado de Asia"- Puntualizó la joven para aclarar que no era la misma que antes, que ahora ya no tenía esa obsesión.

- "Bueno, como has visto hoy, tampoco somos invencibles, como cualquier equipo tenemos nuestros puntos débiles"- Dijo esto recordando el partido y a aquella chica, volviendo su rostro a una total seriedad.

- "Bueno, ¿por qué no vamos al Sweet Spring?"- Propuso Meiling para cortar la tensión.

- "Sí, allí podremos hablar mejor de estos años"- Afirmó Li, se movieron y se dirigieron al local.

- "Además allí esta esa, ¿no tenías que recogerla o algo así?"- Los amigos se extrañaron por la forma de hablar de Meiling, Shaoran solo se resignó, era la misma historia todos los días.

- "¿De quién hablas?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "De Lin Liu, la jefa de animadoras, trabaja allí, es la novia de mi primito"- Tomoyo se sorprendió y decepcionó, pensaba que algún día volvería con ella, pero esas palabras hundieron sus últimas esperanzas.

- "Meiling, deberías haberte hecho a la idea ya."

- "Ella no te merece, es presumida y vanidosa, engreída, presuntuosa, desde el primer día la tengo calada."

- "Meiling, déjalo ya."

- "¿Puedo saber como es?"- Preguntó Tomoyo, para saber quién había usurpado el puesto de su amiga en el corazón de Shaoran.

- "Pues como iba diciendo, se llama Lin Liu, es la líder de las porristas, morena de pelo corto, por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos son de un color parecido al de los míos. Más o menos de mi estatura. Es presumida y vanidosa, siempre lleva un espejo en el bolso y algo de maquillaje para retocarse a cada instante. Su risa es estridente. La reconocerás en seguida, siempre lleva la mejor ropa y el pelo suelto, en la parte derecha se deja caer un mechón y hace poco se hizo reflejos caoba en el pelo"- La descripción de Meiling hacia pensar a Tomoyo en una niña rica y mimada, y no andaba mal encaminada. Y si fuera así ¿qué vio en ella?

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Después de enterarse de que Li tenía novia y de cómo era, ninguno de los presentes siguió hablando. El tema había cargado el ambiente. En poco tiempo llegaron al local. Entraron y se sentaron. Pidieron algo para beber y desayunar. 

- "Bueno, Tomoyo que ha sido de ti estos últimos años. Me dijiste que ahora vivías en Francia"

- "¿En Francia?"- Repitió asombrado Shaoran.

- "Sí, ahora vivo en Francia. Me mudé unos meses después de que Shaoran volviera a Hong Kong, mi madre tenía negocios que atender así que nos trasladamos, desde entonces estoy en París"

- "Unos meses después de que me marchara"- Murmuró Shaoran

- "¿Entonces que pasó con Kinomoto?"- La pregunta que todos querían hacer, ¿qué pasó con Sakura?. Esta cuestión perturbó a Shaoran, su reacción fue percatada por sus amigos.

- "Sakura..."- Murmuró Tomoyo.

- "Dime Tomoyo, Sakura se lo tuvo que tomar mal"

- "Aún me acuerdo del día que se lo tuve que contar"

__

Tomoyo estaba esperando en el parque del rey pingüino, como se lo iba a decir y lo más importante, como se lo iba a tomar su mejor amiga.

__

- "Tomoyo siento haberme retrasado, es que tenía tareas en casa"- Se disculpó su amiga.

- "No te preocupes, acabo de llegar"- No lo podía evitar, su sonrisa era triste.

- "¿Tomoyo estás bien? Últimamente te noto preocupada por algo. Si te pasa algo cuéntamelo, somos amigas"

- "Sakura, yo..."- Bajó la mirada, no la quería ver sufrir, no a ella.

- "¿Si Tomoyo?"- Tenía que contárselo, debía ser sincera con ella y consigo misma.

- "Sakura, yo... yo me voy a ir."

- "¡¿Qué?!"- La pequeña de los Kinomoto puso el grito en el cielo.

- "Me voy dentro de una semana a Francia, mi mamá tiene negocios allá"- Daidouji espero a ver la reacción de su amiga.

- "Que bien Tomoyo"- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

- "¿Qué?"- Ahora la sorprendida era ella. Ante esa respuesta levantó la mirada.

- "Ahora podrás convertirte en una gran diseñadora, me dijiste una vez que en Francia se encuentran los mejores diseñadores. Así cuando vuelvas serás la mejor diseñadora del mundo."

- "Sakura..."- Su amiga no cambiaría, siempre daba la felicidad de los demás por encima de la suya.

- "Solo quiero que me prometas que cuando seas una super diseñadora, me dejarás ponerme uno de tus diseños"- Bromeó para no entristecer más a su mejor amiga.

- "Eso no hace falta que te lo prometa, todos los diseños que haga serán para ti"- Ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y se lanzó a abrazar a su amiga, Tomoyo lloraba como jamás lo había hecho.

Todos quedaron en silencio, a Tomoyo se le escapó una lágrima. Fue el peor día de su vida.

- "¿Y qué sabes de Kinomoto?"- Meiling fue la única que preguntaba por ella. Otro silencio se formó.

- "La última vez que vi a Sakura fue el día que me marché"

__

El aeropuerto. Sitio de despedidas y reencuentros, en esta ocasión presenciaba la despedida de unas buenas amigas, las mejores.

- "Recuerda Tomoyo me prometiste que serías una gran diseñadora. Espero encontrarte en las revistas como una prometedora diseñadora."

- "Claro Sakura, y tu cuídate, mientras yo no esté, seguro que tu padre y tu hermano cuidan de ti, además de Kero y Yukito."

- "Sí, tienes razón"- La sonrisa de Sakura se veía muy triste, demasiado para esa despedida, algo la entristecía, algo más que la partida de Tomoyo. Tomoyo vio el hundimiento de su amiga.

- "Sakura, t..."

- "Señorita Tomoyo nos tenemos que ir"- Sus guardaespaldas la llamaban. Tomoyo iba a preguntarle como estaba, se la veía demasiado deprimida para solo su marcha.

- "Adiós Tomoyo."

- "Hasta pronto Sakura"- Las dos niñas se abrazaron y Tomoyo se marchó dejando atrás a su mejor amiga.

- "Desde aquella vez no la he vuelto a ver. Después nos estuvimos carteando. Entonces fue cuando descubrí porque estaba tan triste aquel día."

- "Que le pasaba"- Preguntó Meiling.

- "En una de sus cartas me contó que..."

__

Querida Tomoyo:

Hola ¿cómo estas?. Yo aquí estoy bien, todo como siempre. Ya sabes, Yamazaki con sus mentiras, Chiharu intentando matarle, Naoko con sus cuentos y Rika con sus consejos.

En el aeropuerto te quise contar algo, pero no quería preocuparte. La verdad es que mi hermano no estará conmigo, se marcha a los EEUU, sí, como lees, se va a estudiar medicina.

A Kero no le he visto desde hace unas semanas. En cambio el dibujo del guardián del sello está en la portada del libro. Creo que el libro se ha sellado de alguna manera, porque no lo puedo abrir. Yue tampoco está, creo que ha vuelto a sellarse dentro de Yukito.

Hablando de Yukito, él también se marcha, se va a Australia, le han dado una beca allí.

Quién se lo iba a imaginar, todos me abandonan, es algo gracioso ¿no crees?.

Pero no te preocupes es algo que el destino me ha marcado, no os echo la culpa a ninguno, es la vida de cada uno y algún día teníamos que separarnos, tarde o temprano iba a suceder, solo que no me lo esperaba. Espero que seas feliz allí, no te preocupes por mi.

Te quiere tu amiga.

Sakura Kinomoto

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y una pena invadió su interior.

- "Entonces Kinomoto se quedó sola"- Reflexionó Meiling.

- "Sí. Lo de Yukito y su hermano lo entiendo, pero lo de Kero y Yue se me hace muy extraño. No se pudieron sellar así como así"

- "Eso es verdad, ellos no pueden sellarse si su amo no lo provoca"- Reflexionó Eriol- _"Eso es algo sospechoso, si Sakura no los selló, eso quiere decir que..."_- Cuando Eriol iba a terminar sus reflexiones una chica los interrumpió.

- "Xiaolang, cariño"- La chica se acercó a la mesa y besó al joven hechicero. Eso alteró los nervios de Meiling.

- "Liu"- Fue lo único que se oyó de Meiling.

- "¡Ah!, Meiling no te había visto"- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa traviesa- "¿Vosotros quiénes sois?"- Se dio cuenta en la compañía de su novio y fijó su mirada en Tomoyo.

- "Lin, ellos son unos viejos amigos de Japón, él es Eriol Hiragizawa y ella es Tomoyo Daidouji"

- "Encantada"- Dijo con un poco de disgusto.

- "Mucho gusto"

- "Sois amigos de Xiaolang, entonces encantada de conoceros"

En aquel momento una chica que llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa de manga corta de color blanco entró en el local. Era Sagara. Se dirigió a la mesa que había al lado de los Card Captors, no se fijó en las personas que tenía al lado. Pidió un refresco y sacó unas gafas y un libro. Se colocó las gafas y empezó a leer el libro.

Lin se había acomodado en la mesa. Se sentó al lado de Shaoran.

- "¿Esa no es la chica del campo?"- Preguntó Meiling a Tomoyo, esta asintió.

- "¿Eriol?"- Murmuró Tomoyo observando como se levantaba para acercarse a la mesa de la japonesa. Su mirada se encontró delante de la joven. Shaoran solo miraba con desconfianza y seriedad, como cuando era niño.

- "Hola"- La chica levantó la vista y se encontró con una sonrisa. En un acto reflejo, cerró el libro y lo guardó.

- "Hola"- Devolvió su gentileza con la misma gentileza- "¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?"

- "No, estoy con unos amigos"- Señaló la mesa de al lado, cuando notó la presencia de Shaoran la expresión de su cara cambio radicalmente- "¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros?"

- "No quiero ser ninguna..."

- "No eres ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario, será un placer tener con nosotros a una chica tan bella como tú"- La chica sonrió y se rió, el chico repitió lo mismo cuando se conocieron.

- "Sabes que eres muy persuasivo, nunca vi a ningún chico como tú, deberían de llamarte Don Juan, por como me has tratado, diría que tienes que tener varias chicas a tus pies"

- "Siempre obtengo lo que quiero"- Fue la respuesta del joven inglés.

- "No deberías de ser tan confiado, algún día descubrirás que no todo se puede conseguir"- Dijo esto último con un tono burlón, los dos se entendían bastante bien, se podía sentir un aura de misterio que les rodeaba.

- "Entonces aceptas mi proposición"- Le ofreció la mano para levantarse.

- "De acuerdo"- Cogió la mano, se levantó y Eriol, caballeroso, la guió hasta la mesa. Se sentaron juntos enfrente de Shaoran y su novia. Shaoran estaba cara a cara con la que antes le había advertido. No conocía a la chica y la reacción ante ella era a la defensiva y a la vez agresiva. Mientras que su novia miraba recelosa a la recién llegada.

- "Bueno..., esto..., ¡ah! ¿Cómo te llamas?"- A todos los presentes se les asomó una gota en la cabeza, primero por la forma de comenzar una conversación y segundo por lo lenta que fue la prima del lobo al preguntar el nombre de la recién llegada.

- "Mi nombre es Ying-Tao Sagara. Tú eres Meiling Li ¿no?"

- "Sí"- Respondió asombrada- "¿Te conozco de algo?"

- "No. Pero eres famosa en mi universidad, ¿quién no conoce a los primos Li? El capitán del equipo de fútbol y la que mejor maneja las artes marciales"

- "¿De verdad se me conoce en tu universidad?"- Dijo esto con dos estrellas en lugar de ojos.

- "Bueno..., también te conozco por lo que me contaron de ti mis amigas. Me dijeron que eras muy impulsiva y posesiva, infantil y bastante agresiva"- A Shaoran le apareció una gota por la nuca, era una descripción clavada de cuando era niña- "También me dijeron que eras la prometida de tu primo, algo que se me hace extraño, pero descubrí que era verdad"- Dijo esto último para si misma.

- "Creo que te equivocas"- Contestó Meiling.

- "Sí, te equivocas"- Reafirmó la novia de Li.

- "Yo creo que no tanto"- Murmuró su primo, ante la mirada asesina de las dos jóvenes, una por recordar su infantil forma de actuar y la otra por recordarle que la primita de Li fue su prometida antes que ella.

- "¿Qué has dicho?"- Empezaron a discutir los tres. Tomoyo empezó a pensar en lo que había dicho Sagara.

- "Hola Sagara, me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji"

- "Hola Daidouji, mucho gusto"- Las dos se sonrieron, habían conectado a la primer intercambio de palabras.

- "Perdona Sagara, pero tus amigas ¿quiénes son? ¿cómo pueden saber tanto sobre Meiling?"- Preguntó con curiosidad.

- "Veo que sigues poseyendo eso don de la observación Tomoyo"- Piropeó Hiragizawa a la futura diseñadora, provocando un ligero sonrojo sobre la chica, la verdad es que a Tomoyo no se le escapaba nada, siempre era muy observadora.

- "Mis amigas me hablaron de vosotros, de la joven Daidouji, Hiragizawa y los primos Li"- Todos tenían un símbolo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas, excepto Tomoyo y Eriol.

- "No hablaras de..."

- "Chiharu, Naoko y Rika, también del joven Yamazaki, aunque de él no me puedo fiar, de lo que diga solo salen historias fantásticas, bueno, quiero decir mentiras"- Ante el recuerdo del joven que siempre contaba una historia que se podrían definir como mentiras los cuatro amigos de primaria suspiraron, parece ser que nunca cambiaría.

- "Entonces ellas también deben de estar aquí"

- "Sí. Si queréis luego os acompaño a verlas"- Se dirigió a las dos chicas.

- "De acuerdo"- Contestaron al unísono. Hua miró el reloj y se levantó de la mesa.

- "Disculpadme, pero no puedo quedarme, tengo que hacer varias cosas y aún tengo que desempacar. ¡YA SÉ! Tomad"- Cogió un boli del bolsillo y una servilleta y empezó a apuntar algo- "Esta es mi habitación y el nº de tlf de mi móvil, si queréis contactar conmigo solo llamadme o id a la habitación, no suelo salir mucho así que soy fácil de ubicar"- Le pasó el papel a Meiling y se marchó hacia la puerta- "Hasta luego"- Meiling miró el papel y se quedó a cuadros, en seguida reaccionó.

- "Oye, esper..."- No pudo terminar la frase, ya se había ido.

- "¿Te pasa algo?"- Preguntó la novia de Shaoran.

- "No, nada, nada"- Contestó negando con la cabeza.

- _"Debe de haberse equivocado, eso, es una equivocación, como es nueva debe de haberse equivocado"_- Se repetía así misma.

Eriol miraba sonriente a la joven, como si supiese lo que ella pensaba. Meiling no podía creérselo, pero ahora que se acordaba.

__

Una chica llegó corriendo a la secretaria de la universidad. Meiling estaba confirmando la llegada de los estudiantes franceses. Se percató del jaleo que se estaba armando.

- "¡Tranquilizaos! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"- La llegada de la joven tranquilizó a las demás.

- "Parece ser que alguien se ha equivocado al transcribir algunos de los formularios"

- "¿Por qué lo dices? ¿cuál es el problema?"- La chica respiraba agitadamente, pero ya no por la carrera.

- "Porque a una de las visitantes le ha tocado una habitación compartida"

- "Si, ¿Y? ¿cuál es el problema?"

- "Que esa habitación la comparte con un chico de nuestra universidad"- Cuando dijo esto el revuelo comenzó de nuevo.

Aquella universidad era una de las más rigurosas y en las primeras reglas de la normativa indicaba claramente que estaba estrictamente prohibido las habitaciones mixtas, con excepción de que hubiera parentesco cercano, es decir, que fuesen hermanos, ni aunque fuesen primos, estaba prohibido.

Si el principado lo descubría el castigo sería enorme, sin la importancia de quien fuese el responsable. Esto debía de aclarase lo antes posible o por lo menos antes de que alguno del CPA (Consejo de Profesores y Alumnos) se enterase.

- "Será mejor que de momento no lo comentemos con nadie, ya lo iremos aclarando ¿de acuerdo?"

- "De acuerdo"- Dijeron las jóvenes ahí presentes.

- "Juradlo"

- "Lo juramos"- Volvieron a decir al unísono.

- "Mai déjame ver con quien le ha tocado"- La aludida se acercó y le entregó los papeles. Meiling pasó hoja tras hoja hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos- "Mai, ¿esto es correcto?"- Preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- "Sí"- Mai se había rezagado detrás del mostrador. Era lo peor que podía haber ocurrido.

- "Je, je, je"- Meiling empezó a reír nerviosa. Conocía lo suficiente a aquel chico como para saber la reacción que tendría al descubrir la identidad de su compañero, en este caso compañera.

Al final esa habitación resultaría ser un campo de batalla. Meiling ocultó el papel rápidamente. Si se descubría que fue por ella, después tendría que soportar la cólera de los afectantes.

Los jóvenes continuaron conversando, mientras que Meiling no paraba de temblar de lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Por suerte o desgracia, iba pasando poco a poco el tiempo y con ello, la pareja se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa para despedirse.

- "Espero que otro día hablemos más, así podréis contarme más cosas de vosotros"- Comentó la pareja de Li, le cogió del brazo, indicándole que ya se tenían que ir.

- "Hasta otra"- Se despidió Li.

- "Hasta luego Li"- Se despidió Eriol.

- "Nos vemos joven Li"

- "Meiling, mañana hablamos"- Dijo esto seriamente. Lo que hizo que un escalofrío cruzara por la espalda de la chica. Shaoran se giró y levantó la mano como gesto de despedida.

- "A... adiós"- Dijo temblorosa de miedo. La pareja desapareció del establecimiento. Tomoyo fijó la mirada en su temblorosa amiga.

- "Meiling, ¿qué te ocurre?, desde que Sagara te dio el papel estas hecha un flan"

- "Déjala Tomoyo, ya tiene de por si demasiados problemas ¿no es así?"- Sus problemas la inquietaban pero con lo último mencionado por el inglés la intranquilizó más- "No te preocupes, todo irá bien y por mi no vas a tener ningún problema, no diré nada"

- "¿?"- Tomoyo no entendía nada, pero tratándose de Eriol se esperaba cualquier cosa.

- "No es por nada, pero no te conozco y mi primo no me ha dicho muchas cosas agradables de ti. Pero... porque se que ocultar secretos es tu fuerte, confiaré en ti"

- "Gracias"- Siempre con esa sonrisita de saberlo todo y de eterna seguridad que irritaba al más pacífico ser.

- "¿Me he perdido algo?"- Dijo Tomoyo con varios signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "Bueno, será mejor que nos marchemos, en este lugar hay mucha tensión"- Dicho y hecho, los tres se marcharon. Eriol como caballero que es, pagó la cuenta.

Los tres pasearon por la ciudad, hasta que decidieron separarse y verse al día siguiente. Eriol, siguiendo las indicaciones de Meiling, iría a pasear por las diferentes librerías, que había en la ciudad, buscando un libro en especial.

Meiling y Tomoyo paseaban por una calle con tiendas de todo tipo, desde restaurantes a tiendas de ropa. A la joven Daidouji le interesaba ir a una tienda de retales de la que había oído hablar, así que las dos jóvenes marcharon a susodicha tienda.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

En la residencia de estudiantes. Una amplia habitación, de forma cuadrada. Nada más entrar en el cuarto, a la derecha había un armario empotrado, el cual estaba abierto, en su interior había algunas perchas, en algunas colgaban vestidos, camisas faldas y pantalones, aunque la mayoría aún estaban en la maleta que se encontraba delante del armario. Había varias cajas, no muy grandes, todas esparcidas por la habitación, alguna de ellas todavía sin abrir.

Al otro lado de la puerta había una estantería. Con unos pocos libros y algún objeto que otro. Al lado de la estantería se encontraba el escritorio.

La cama se hallaba junto a la ventana de la habitación de manera que la parte izquierda de la cama daba junto al ventanal y la cabecera a la pared. A la derecha se encontraba una mesilla de noche con una lámpara. La mesilla iba alineada con el escritorio y la estantería, dejando un hueco entre la mesilla y el escritorio. A los pies de la cama pegado a la pared había un mueble con cajones. Encima del mueble se podían apreciar algunas figuras y retratos que había puesto.

Junto al mueble estaba la puerta que conectaba con el baño compartido.

La habitación era un desastre y entre la ropa que había en la cama se pudo discernir una figura que dormía.

__

Una chica que miraba de un lado a otro se encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad. Miraba a todos lados minuciosamente.

- "Otra vez aquí"- Susurró la chica.

- "Sí, pequeña, has vuelto aquí"- Afirmó una voz de entre la negrura.

- "¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué vuelvo aquí una y otra vez?"

- "Porque quieres respuestas a unas preguntas que solo tu misma puedes responder"

- "¿Cómo que yo misma? ¿A qué preguntas te refieres?"

- "A las que anidan en el fondo de tu ser"

- "Dime, ¿por qué me ayudas?"

- "Para responder a tus preguntas guíate por tu pasado, para eliminar tus miedos mira en el interior de tu ser, para ver la verdad desecha todo mal y déjate llevar por el amor que se encuentra en tu corazón. No huyas porque con eso solo aplazarás lo inevitable"

- "Aplazar que, ¿por qué me respondes de manera que no te pueda comprender?"

- "No seas impaciente, todo se sabrá en su debido momento. Ahora solo céntrate en lo más importante"

- "¿Y qué es lo más importante?"

- "Tu misión en esta vida, y en las demás. Este es tu momento, la batalla se acerca y solo el más fuerte vencerá. Solo el más fuerte vencerá"

La joven se despertó, ya se había acostumbrado a sus tan extraños sueños. Se levantó de entre el desorden de sus ropas y se dio cuenta de que todo seguía hecho un desastre. Ya totalmente despierta, se levantó y se dispuso a ordenar la habitación, sino no podría encontrar nada. Cogió todo y fue poniéndolo en su lugar. La ropa en el armario y los cajones. Los libros en la estantería, al igual que una radio y algunos compacs y cassettes. Unas fotos de su familia y amigos. En ninguna de ellas aparecía su imagen. Se paró a ver una de las fotos, era de sus padres y su hermano, ella tampoco estaba en aquella foto, al parecer ella fue quién los fotografió. Parecían tan felices. En la parte derecha y abajo, en la esquina se podía ver una dedicatoria. Para que jamás te olvides de los que te quieren. Le dio la vuelta al portafotos y lo abrió. Estaba escrita la fecha en la que se hizo la foto. El día que marcó su vida, el día anterior a su descubrimiento, el último recuerdo de felicidad junto con su familia. La última prueba de que alguna vez fue feliz. Dejó la foto en su mesilla de noche y siguió con su labor de limpieza.

De una de las cajas sacó un ordenador portátil, que puso en el escritorio. Ahora que se acordaba, le faltaban unas cajas. Estaban en un rincón de la habitación, eran más grandes que las demás.

Las abrió y de ellas sacó un televisor con vídeo y una mini nevera, en otra caja había un mueble con ruedas para el aparato de televisión.

Aún no se había acostumbrado, su padre la mimaba mucho. Por diversas razones no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Una de las razones fue tras el descubrimiento de la verdad, tal vez se sentía culpable de la radical transformación de su hija o quizá el mero hecho de hacerla saber de que aún la quiere, comprándole todos esos objetos creía obtener perdón o quizás demostrar su amor, no lo sabía con certeza. La cuestión era que después del divorcio se sumergió en el trabajo y en su ausencia le compraba cualquier capricho, aunque ella no lo pidiera.

Ella no odiaba a sus padres y ellos jamás entenderían el porqué de su repentino cambio. Todo lo contrario, ella agradecía a sus padres el que la hubieran cuidado, aunque no podría volver a confiar en nadie, ya que el dolor de la verdad la enseñó a cuidarse de la gente.

Armó el mueble y puso la televisión encima. Puso el artilugio enfrente del armario. La nevera la puso entre el escritorio y la mesilla de noche.

Aún le quedaban varias cajas con libros, esos los dejaría para después, antes tenía que ojearlos.

Agotada de ordenarlo todo se sentó en medio de la habitación y suspiró.

- _"Mejor me doy una ducha y después seguimos con la labor"_

Cogió sus objetos de aseo y los ordenó en su lado del cuarto de baño. Abrió el grifo del agua y se metió a ducharse. Poco después oyó el ruido de una puerta. Seguramente sería su compañera. Siguió con lo suyo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran acababa de llegar a la puerta de la residencia de estudiantes, había estado todo el día con su novia. Habían ido de tiendas y al cine. Comieron fuera. Pasar un día con Lin podía dejarle totalmente fatigado, si no fuera porque mañana tenía entrenamiento no le dejaría descansar durante toda la noche y se lo llevaría a una discoteca. Se dirigió directo a su cuarto para poder echarse en la cama y descansar. Estar con Pei era más duro que sus entrenamientos de magia cuando era niño.

Subió varios pisos, era la última planta y el ascensor estaba abarrotado. Ya se acercaba a la puerta de su cuarto, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Entró y la cerró tras de sí. Al entrar oyó el ruido del agua correr, seguramente su nuevo compañero estaría duchándose. Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en una percha en el armario.

La habitación de Shaoran estaba radiante de lo limpio que siempre la conservaba. Dejó sus zapatos dentro del armario para ponerse un calzado más cómodo. Al rato dejó de oír correr el agua. Cogió ropa limpia y entró en el baño. Su compañero ya había entrado a su cuarto. Abrió el grifo y se dio una ducha.

Se quedó un rato bajo el chorro de agua. Pensaba en lo que habían discutido aquella tarde. Después de 10 años sin escuchar ese nombre, con solo volverlo a oír su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente.

Le había costado tanto olvidarla, no hacia mucho que salía con Pei, más o menos un año. No era lo bastante largo como para tomarse la relación como algo más en un futuro.

Aún recordaba a aquella niña que le robó el corazón, esa forma de ser, esa forma de reír, lo ingenua que era y lo que le costó confesar lo que sentía.

Años después de su ida de Japón, recordó a esa chica, tenía 20 años, había pensado en lo que sentía por ella y sacó la conclusión de que lo que él había sentido solo era un amor infantil, de niños. Acabó por olvidarla y ahora que la había enterrado, su pasado volvía para perseguirle. Terminó de ducharse y se marchó a su habitación. Se secó el pelo, se puso unos pantalones y se sentó en la cama. Permaneció un rato con la cabeza baja.

__

- "¿Qué habrá sido de ella?"- Era lo único que rondaba por su mente.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Después de que cerrara la puerta oyó abrirse otra. Sería su compañera. Se secó y se puso una camisa.

La camisa era blanca y le estaba grande, bastante grande. La camisa no era suya, además de que era de caballero, era la camisa de su hermano. Se lo había dejado cuando se marchó.

__

Una niña de ojos verdes abrió la puerta que tenía delante, para encontrarse con una habitación vacía y oscura, a excepción de los muebles no había quedado vestigio de vida.

En ella ya no quedaba nada de la persona que anteriormente la habitó: los pósters, el ruido estridente de la música, el olor que desprendía, el olor a su hermano.

No podía creérselo, después de descubrirlo todo, su familia fue rompiéndose poco a poco. Siempre había un silencio mortal o una batalla verbal, no existía ningún punto central, todo eso sucedía despertar tras despertar, el único consuelo que tenía era que su hermano siempre estaría allí para consolarla y apoyarla, pero y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿a quién acudiría?.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana y extendió las cortinas para poder contemplar el cuarto con mayor detenimiento. Recorrió cada rincón de la habitación.

El escritorio donde él la ayudaba con sus problemas de matemáticas, aún podía oír como se reía su hermano cuando le explicaba esos dichosos ejercicios que jamás comprendería. Siguió mirando a su alrededor cuando fijó su mirada en un lugar, se giró y se dirigió hacia allí. Se paró frente a la cama. En ella había pasado tantos momentos: en ella se sentaba cada vez que necesitaba ayuda, hablaban horas y horas; en ella había pasado la noche viendo la tele con él, siempre lo hacía para no escuchar los gritos que se lanzaban sus padres; en ella saltaba, se revolcaba y la deshacía para molestar a su hermano; en ella se sentaba y miraba como su hermano se preparaba para salir, aunque solo tuviera 13 años su hermano siempre la preguntaba si estaba bien; y ahora después de su marcha era donde acudía para llorar. 

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos. Con ella iba su inseparable peluche, lo apretó contra sí y se echó en la cama. Su rostro se hundió en la almohada y su cuerpo se encogió.

En su mente no podía concebir esto, como podía haberse ido, no, no lo había hecho, no la había abandonado. Él no podía haber hecho eso, se lo había prometido, le prometió que él jamás la abandonaría, que siempre estaría con ella para protegerla.

Sus lágrimas inundaron su cara, cada vez lloraba más y más. Le odiaba, odiaba a su hermano, incumplió su promesa, la mintió como lo hicieron sus padres. No, no debería haber confiado en él, que iba esperar después de todo, si sus padres la mintieron, él no iba a ser menos. Al final el agotamiento la venció y se quedó dormida.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Delante de ella estaba el armario y divisó algo en su interior. Cogió el osito y se fue acercando. Cuando ya estuvo delante, abrió la puerta rápidamente, en ella encontró una camisa, era de su hermano.

Se puso de puntillas y la bajó, al bajarla algo cayó del bolsillo. Miró el objeto, se agachó y lo cogió, era una carta, le dio la vuelta y pudo leer: Para mi peque. Una vena salió de su frente, cuando entendería su hermano que ella no era pequeña. Después del enfado abrió el susodicho sobre y sacó la carta. La desplegó y comenzó a leer.

Para la enana:

Hola canija, espero que no estés llorando por mi, ya sabes que eso es desperdiciar agua, bueno si lloras recuerda poner las lágrimas en un tarro y después utilizarlas regar las plantas, no olvides que así lo único que consigues es desperdiciar agua (después de ese comentario la niña ya no recordaba porque estaba triste por su hermano), bueno, hablando en serio, no quiero que llores, todo lo contrario, siéntete feliz de librarte de este hermano tan pesado (el comentario robó una sonrisa de la chica).

Peque, espero que no me odies por no haber podido cumplir mi promesa. Yo quería estar junto a ti, pero no ha podido ser. Te quiero decir que nunca estarás sola, aunque no este ahí contigo, mis pensamientos y mi alma estarán siempre contigo. Te escribiré y llamaré, espero que tu también a mi.

Te dejo la camisa para que algún día me la devuelvas, solo es un préstamo. Pienso que podrás cuidarla, no quiero ninguna rotura ni manchas, como le ocurra algo me comprarás una nueva, canija.

Ah!!! Casi se me olvida, junto con esta carta hay un medallón, es tuyo, lo tenías de antes de estar con nosotros, también está la mochila esa y el peluchín del que nunca te desprendes, bueno había otras cosas, pero ya las tienes. Te preguntaras que tiene de especial ese medallón, pues resulta que en él hay una foto de una mujer, debe de ser alguien que te conocía. He podido convencer a papá y a mamá de que te la quedes, consérvalo y cuídalo, es parte de tu pasado.

No quiero seguir con esta carta, me estoy cansando, recuerda enana, siempre me tendrás a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver.

Dice hasta luego el más guapo de los hermanos.

P.D. Sigue entrenando, cuando volvamos a vernos veremos si el alumno supera al mejor profesor.

Dobló la carta y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su faz, una lágrima cayó, pero estaba feliz, su hermano era y siempre será así, jamás diría que la quiere, siempre diría: yo te protejo porque es mi deber, no quiero que nadie me diga que soy mala persona, o algo parecido para no decir te quiero.

Guardó la carta en un bolsillo de su falda. Cogió la camisa y de ella sacó el medallón, se fijó en el grabado, era un dibujo bastante extraño, lo abrió y dentro había una foto de una mujer. Era hermosa, su sonrisa iluminaba el retrato, llevaba un vestido blanco, era de cabello negro y largo. En sus brazos sujetaba un ramo de flores, eran varias clases de flores, no sabía cuales eran pero eran muy bonitas.

Cerró el medallón y lo guardó junto con la carta. Cogió la camisa y se marchó de la habitación echó un último vistazo y salió sonriente de allí.

Hua sonrió al verse ante el espejo, la camisa le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos, le quedaba ancho y las mangas largas, en verdad no muy largas.

Se dirigió a la radio y puso música, estaba cansada, otro día revisaría los libros ¿quién se iba a enterar?.

Al ritmo de la música empezó a bailar y dejar correr su mente, liberarla de preocupaciones.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

En su habitación, Shaoran estaba leyendo un libro, lo hacía cada noche antes de acostarse. Era una costumbre y además algo que aumentaría su intelecto. Leía siempre algo relacionado con magia para aprender técnicas nuevas u otras formas de invocarla. Sus párpados ya caían del cansancio así que dejó el libro y apagó la luz. Cuando ya se disponía a dormir un ruido hizo que se levantara de un sobresalto. Encendió la luz y pudo apreciar que la música procedía del cuarto de al lado, de la habitación de su nuevo compañero. No iba a permitir que le robaran tiempo de descanso, al día siguiente tenía que entrenar. Se levantó y sin ponerse nada encima, así solo con sus pantalones, se dirigió al cuarto de al lado. Abrió la puerta del baño y fue a la siguiente puerta, la última barrera entre ellos, respiró y abrió la puerta.

****

N. de la loka autora: Hi!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un fic. Debo decir que estoy mu loka, así que si de repente el fic parece raro será que estoy en crisis, aún tengo q hacer exámenes, hasta Semana Santa no creo q pueda escribir nada, incluso tal vez en Semana Santa no pueda, tengo que leer el Quijote de la Mancha, @_@ q agobio. A parte del extensísimo libro que es (al final no creo q ni llegue a leerme la mitad), tengo q escribir un artículo para el periódico de mi insti. La verdad, no sé si llegaré a los 17, espero q sí. Eso sí el tercer capítulo de este fic caerá pronto, este fin de semana.

Si, ya sé, demasiado largo, me he dado cuenta, jejeje, intento acortarlos un poco porque creo q se hacen pesados. Bueno, ya veré q hago.

Este capítulo ha sido algo revelador, ya sabemos algo más sobre al pasado de Hua, incluso que es una chica muy deportista, demasiado para mi gusto. Yo soy mala para los deportes ^^UUU y no es q no me gusten. Además q el fútbol no es mi fuerte ^^UUU. Pero... me encanta escribirlo así, si en algún momento me confundo en algo de algún deporte, díganmelo, q soy mu torpe para esto, además ¿Por qué fútbol? Porque es el deporte q practicaban más en el anime de CCS.

Una cosa q me he estado preguntando yo misma, es: ¿cómo puede ser que en una universidad halla tanta gente? ¿y cómo puede ser q todos estudien allí? Porque no creo que estudien lo mismo. A esto digo: Imaginemos que la universidad es enorme (cuando digo enorme, es muy enorme), hay cuartos compartidos, hay cuartos de baño compartido, cuartos de dos personas y de tres. Habrá gente q tal vez no viva precisamente dentro del campus. A cuanto lo q estudian, imaginemos q hay varios edificios, creo q serán 4 o 5, uno de arte, ciencias sociales y ciencias de las humanidades, ciencias de la salud e ingenierías y el de deportes. Pensemos q esto estaba planeado hace mucho y que construyeron los edificios para habitar a los alumnos. Conclusión, el campus es enorme y uno se podría perder fácilmente.

Dejémoslo así, si hay dudas pregunten, si hay comentarios, comenten, si hay sugerencias, sugieran y si hay quejas, vayan al gobierno, que ellos son los responsables de tanto cambio en la ley de estudios: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es 

Bye

****

Kassy99


	3. Malentendidos, líos e incidentes

IMPORTANTE. Este fic esta basado en los personajes del anime y manga Card Captor Sakura de las Clamp. Aclarado esto, solo decir que disfruten del fic ^_^

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 3: Malentendidos, líos e incidentes

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

Respiró y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con algo que jamás se le hubiera pasado por la mente que le ocurriría. Se encontró ante sí a una chica, solo con una camisa puesta, bailando. Cerró la puerta rápidamente y reflexionó:

- _"¿Qué ha sido lo que he visto? No, no puede ser. Debe de ser que estoy cansado y la mente me juega malas pasadas, ahora volveré a abrir la puerta y veré algo que es lo que no he visto"_

Intentaba justificarse, era imposible que tuviera una chica por compañera. En el reglamento lo ponía claramente, prohibido habitaciones mixtas. No se tenía que preocupar por nada. Con el shock del momento no se había fijado en quién era aquella chica, aunque en aquel momento no era lo más importante.

Su mano temblaba, se disponía a abrir la puerta otra vez. Lentamente la volvió a abrir y vio lo que había visto antes, a una chica.

Esta vez, se quedó inmovilizado, no podía mover ni un músculo. La miró de abajo a arriba. Cualquier chico en su situación se hubiera sentido afortunado de estar viendo a tal belleza, pero él no era cualquier chico. Él era el jefe del Clan Li, Shaoran Li. Cuando pudo reconocer a la chica, se quedó sin aliento, la persona que menos deseaba ver en aquel momento era a ella. Repentinamente oyó algo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

En la habitación de Hua. Ella seguía moviéndose según el cuerpo se lo pedía, se sentía libre cuando bailaba. Era un hobby que tenía desde niña. Le encantaba bailar, cantar, leer, escuchar música, hacer toda clase de deportes,... . Era algo que fue adquiriendo. Siempre hacía todo eso para estar ocupada, necesitaba algo que complementara su vida y que la desahogase de su ira. Fue practicando todo tipo de actividades, hasta que descubrió que cada actividad que realizaba la hacia sentir de una manera u otra, y bailar la hacía sentir bien, aunque nunca lo hacia en público, no le gustaba ser mirada por otras personas.

Cuando bailaba se sentía liberada del estrés que acumulaba, de sus preocupaciones. Cantando expresaba como se sentía, hacia diferentes actividades para encontrar una forma de liberar la amargura y el odio que fue acumulando en su corazón, hasta que el fútbol fue su manera de escape. Todo la ira que acumulaba la descargaba en un partido. Eso fue lo que la hizo la mejor, porque para descargarlo todo, tenía que ganar, era su mayor objetivo. Si no ganaba significaba que no se había liberado totalmente. A parte del fútbol otra forma que tenía de descargarse era en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Su hermano la había enseñado defensa personal y eso derivó en que la chica quisiera aprender artes marciales.

Hua seguía bailando, hacía rato que había notado una presencia en su cuarto, pero la había ignorado. Estaba cansada y su mente ya le había causado malas pasadas en otras ocasiones. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encontrarse, ante su asombro, a un chico en la puerta del baño. Pero eso no era lo peor, no podía ser cualquier chico, no, tenía que ser con él, con él que ya el primer día, había tenido varios encontronazos, no muy agradables. La chica se puso recta y se quedó mirando fríamente al joven.

Shaoran también la miró de la misma manera.

Hua se giró y apagó el aparato.

- "¿A caso no te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?"- Preguntó molesta.

- "Claro que se llamar a la puerta"- Respondió indignado.

- "Entonces por qué no he oído ninguna llamada a ninguna puerta"- Dijo sarcástica- "¿Y se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿y durante cuánto tiempo me has estado espiando?"- Repuso con enfado.

- "¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Yo no te estaba espiando! Y el que debería de preguntar soy yo, ¿qué haces tú aquí?"- Parecía un partido para ver quién era el más indignado y ofendido.

- "Yo tengo más derecho que tú de estar aquí. Este es mi cuarto así que lárgate. No sé de donde has salido, pero no deberías de estar aquí"- Se fue aproximando al joven hechicero- "Guapo, cierra la puerta después de salir"- Le dijo con un tono de superioridad.

- "¡Pero que te crees bonita!"- A Shaoran se le estaba acabando la paciencia, si quería jugar, dos podían jugar al mismo juego. La agarró del brazo y la acercó a él- "No te creas que puedes conmigo, no juegues con algo que te queda grande, preciosa"

- "No te creas que con tu pose de macho me das miedo, porque lo único que conseguirás es que me eche a reír. Así que suéltame"- La chica no se esforzaba para zafarse de él, solo se lo ordenaba, estaba muy segura de que él no tendría valor para hacerla algo.

- "Y si no lo hago que vas a hacer"- El corazón de Shaoran cada vez se aceleraba más, tenía tan cerca el cuerpo de aquella chica que también podía notar como su corazón latía a la misma velocidad e incluso más deprisa que el suyo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo escapaba a su entendimiento, era algo que no podía controlar y eso le daba miedo. Más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

Cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro. No se quitaron la vista de encima. Sus ojos se hundían en la profundidad del otro. Shaoran empezó a notar calidez de los ojos de Sagara. Su mirada tornó más dulce y tierna.

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y los dos tenían que madrugar al día siguiente. Cada vez se acercaban más, lo hacían por impulso, por instinto, no lo sabían, solo ansiaban estar así, tan cerca.

Repentinamente unos golpes desde la habitación de Shaoran los despertó, haciendoles despertar la realidad de nuevo, Hua notó su acercamiento y se separó, recobró la cordura y la sangre fría.

- "Será mejor que vayas a ver de quien se trata, no le hagas esperar. A estas horas debe de ser algo muy importante, capitán Li"- La mirada de Hua se volvió fría otra vez.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Volviendo otra vez a su habitación, Shaoran era incapaz de saber como pudo volver a ser tan fría, él mismo aún se sentía algo incómodo por la situación, pero ella no daba síntomas de haber notado el ambiente cálido y tierno que antes gobernaba en la habitación, le confundía mucho esa mujer.

Dejó de pensar en ello y se dirigió a la puerta para saber quien era el que insistía tanto con sus golpes.

- "Hui, ¿qué quieres a estas horas? Deberías de estar descansando"

- "Si, bueno"- Ingresó en la habitación como si fuera suya- "Es que me acaban de pasar información sobre la chica del campo, la de esta mañana"- Con solo recordarla Shaoran se ponía tenso y nervioso. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así?.

- "¿Y que has descubierto?"- Preguntó interesado.

- "Me han dicho que tengamos cuidado con ella"- Se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación mientras que Li se sentaba en la cama.

- "¿Por qué?"

- "He oído que ha estado en varios institutos, el último curso de instituto lo realizó en Japón y desde entonces estudia allí"

- "Y eso que tiene de interesante"- Preguntó para que su amigo fuera directo al grano, estaba dando demasiados rodeos y eso no era algo positivo.

- "Lo que ocurre es que ha estado en Inglaterra, Francia y EEUU, a parte de Japón. De ahí proceden los mejores equipos del campeonato"- Soltó al fin.

- "Puede ser una casualidad"

- "Tú más que nadie sabes que las casualidades no existen en este mundo Xiaolang, todo ocurre por algo"

- "Bueno y si es así, ¿qué tiene de relevante?"

- "Zhao me ha dicho algo que ha hablado con los americanos. Estaban charlando cuando salió el tema del partido. Le han dicho que esa chica también pertenece al equipo"

- "Como animadora"

- "No. Como la entrenadora"

- "¿Qué?"- Su reacción no era para menos, una chica, la entrenadora.

- "Sí, me ha dicho que es la segunda entrenadora del equipo, pero ha ocurrido algo inesperado y el entrenador principal ha tenido que quedarse en Japón. Así que ella viene en sustitución del entrenador"

- "Y eso que tiene que ver con los americanos"

- "Le han dicho a Zhao que cuando ella estaba en EEUU, era la que manejaba a los jugadores y que nadie la ha podido vencer ni en un partido. Jamás"

- "Eso es imposible. Ella, no puede ser la entrenadora"

- "Yo solo te digo que te andes con pies de plomo. Ya te ha avisado y me han dicho que cuando ella hace eso, es que va a por todas y a quién le 'advierte', dijo Zhao que era una forma de declararle el principio de una guerra, ahora tú eres su principal enemigo. Ten mucho cuidado, no me da buenas sensaciones esa chica"

- "No te preocupes, me fijaré en lo que hace, estaré alerta si eso te tranquiliza"

- "Sí, ahora que he podido informarte estoy más calmado, pero no sereno. Bueno, mañana nos veremos"- Se dirigió a la puerta y Shaoran fue tras él.

- "Sí, hasta mañana"

Hui salió de la habitación dejando a Li sumido en un mar de confusiones.

- _"Entonces ella me ha declarado la guerra, no comprendo nada. Si tanto desea que sea su rival, ¿a qué vino lo de antes? Estoy seguro que eso fue una insinuación. ¿Pero por qué no me alejé de ella? ¿Por qué me dejé llevar? Yo no soy así, no se que ha pasado. En solo un día y esa chica ya ha trastocado todos mis papeles, no lo entiendo, no puedo entenderlo"_- Shaoran se tumbó en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y recordó una y otra vez lo ocurrido en la habitación.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua estaba tumbada de manera que tenía la cabeza en los pies de la cama. De esa manera podía contemplar la luna, como solía hacer de pequeña.

- _"Que ha sido lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, como he podido actuar de esa manera. Me he insinuado descaradamente. Si él no me atrae, solo es un capitán del equipo contrario. Ya sé que es guapo y muy atractivo... Pero en que pienso"_- "¡¡Ay!!"- Suspiró desahogadamente. Cogió la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza- _"Además según las cartas predijeron, un hombre se interpondría en mi misión y estoy segura de que es él. Su aura es muy fuerte. Se ve que es hechicero. Será que su poder me atrae. No, no soy tan tonta como para dejarme atraer por su aura. ¡¡¡Hoee!!! Por qué será que estoy tan confusa, por suerte pude moderarme a tiempo de haber cometido un error. Además que tiene novia. Pero... y a mi que si tiene novia, yo no voy a intentar nada con él. Bueno, pensemos en la misión. De momento no ha pasado nada, pero he notado varias presencias de poder. Primero fue ese Hiragizawa, tiene bastante poder. También está Li. La chica del restaurante también poseía poderes mágicos. Su cara me suena, pero no sé si... bah, dejémoslo. Y el chico que ha venido esta noche también hacia gala de grandes poderes, aunque son bastante mínimos en comparación con los poderes de Li e Hiragizawa. La chica tampoco tiene un gran potencial, se podría mejorar bastante. Bueno, empezaré a buscar a Sofia y ella me ayudará, espero que Kirina esté bien"_

Sagara empezó a cerrar los ojos, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida. La luna estaba en su fase inicial, aún quedaban varios días para su total redondez.

__

- "Hua..."- Alguien susurraba su nombre- "Hua..."

- "¿Quién eres?"

- "Hua..."- Sagara se encontraba de nuevo sumida en la oscuridad, pero a diferencia de las anteriores veces, la voz que la llamaba era más siniestra y tétrica.

- "¡¡¡Qué quieres de mi!!!"- Gritaba desesperada.

- "Te quiero a ti, ven conmigo, yo te protegeré"

- "No, Hua, no hagas caso de lo que dice"- La mujer, la mujer a la que siempre preguntaba. Sabía que era una mujer por lo dulce y tierna que era su voz, como el susurro del viento, ligera y suave.

- "¡Qué queréis de mi! ¡Por qué no me dejáis vivir en paz!"- Gritó desesperada.

- "Porque tienes que cumplir tu misión, tu destino. Tu vida depende del resultado de la última batalla"

- "Pero... y esa otra voz, ¿qué quieres de mi?"

- "Yo quiero que vengas conmigo, te ofrezco librarte de ese destino, te ofrezco otro mejor"

- "No le escuches"- La joven estaba confusa, no sabía que hacer.

- "¡Por qué yo!"- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se arrodilló, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

- "Porque tú eres la elegida. El ser que une en sí a todos las almas mágicas, mortales e inmortales, de la tierra y el cielo, la que en sí es el presente mientras que antecesor y sucesor son pasado y futuro. Tú eres nuestra mensajera, el ángel que nos traerá la paz, el ser más puro que existe en este universo y en todos. Pero ten cuidado, a la vez que eres salvadora, también eres destructora, no escuches la voz que se esconde entre las tinieblas, evita las sombras de tu corazón y haz gala del esplendor que guardas dentro de ti. Recuerda mis palabras, no todo lo que veas es real, no todo lo que aparenta ser falso lo es y jamás dudes de quién eres tú. Tú, querida mía, eres la elegida"

Rinnng, Rinnng. El despertador sonaba una y otra vez. Un pie salió de entre las sábanas y apagó el diabólico despertador de un golpe. Hua se levantó como si fuera una zombi, estaba despeinada y la camisa se le había desabrochado algunos botones. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó con desgana. Otro mal sueño, bueno, mejor dicho, otro extraño sueño. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse y cepillarse los dientes. Al entrar en al cuarto se miró en el espejo y después de echarse un poco de agua en la cara, para despejarse, se percató de la presencia de otra persona. Giró la cabeza y vio a Li cepillándose los dientes.

- _"Ay... Se me había olvidado, comparto cuarto de baño con un chico"_- "Buenos días"- Dijo seria la joven.

- "Ejem... Buenos... días"- Dijo algo incómodo Shaoran al ver las fachas de la japonesa.

- _"Esto no va ha salir bien"-_ Pensaron los dos a la vez.

Ahí quedó toda la conversación, Shaoran se marchó y ella empezó a asearse.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El joven capitán salió alterado. No sería fácil convivir con una chica y menos con **ella**. Lo que exasperaba al joven era la actitud indiferente ante todo lo que sucedió ayer.

Ahora que reflexionaba sobre esto, como iba a decírselo a los demás. No, no podía decirlo, sería algo vergonzoso por no decir que para la universidad sería algo imperdonable que se hubiera cometido una falta tan grave. Tenía que mantenerlo oculto, por lo menos hasta que la situación se aclarase y tenía que hablarlo con ella.

Su mirada pasó por el reloj de su mesilla y al darse cuenta de la hora, se vistió rápidamente, cogió su bolsa y se marchó al campo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua salió del cuarto de baño y se vistió apurada, hoy tenía que asegurarse de que no sucedía ningún incidente como el de ayer. Cogió una bolsa que tenía preparada desde la noche anterior y se marchó ardua como el viento.

Bajó las escaleras, era más rápido. Salió de la residencia y se dirigió a la cafetería en la que estuvo ayer. Tenía bastante hambre.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua entró en la cafetería después de dar algunas vueltas por el campus, aún no se había situado bien y se perdió.

Se sentó en una mesa y dejó al lado su bolsa. Espero durante varios minutos hasta que decidió acercarse a ver la razón de la tardanza.

Se acercó a la barra y vio como varias chicas iban y venían de un lado a otro sin descanso.

- "Perdón"- Se dirigió a una de las chicas- "Pero... ¿me podrías atender?"

- "Lo siento, podría esperar un poco, es que con la llegada de los nuevos estudiantes, no damos abasto"

- "Si necesitan ayuda, yo ando buscando un empleo temporal"

- "¿De verdad querría ayudarnos?"- Dijo como si de un milagro se tratara.

En seguida se dirigió a la cocina y de allí se escucharon unos gritos. Hua dirigió la vista hacia el lugar y una gota salió de su nuca. Si que tenían que estar desesperadas. Al rato otra chica salió y se dirigió a Sagara.

- "Hola, me llamo Tiao Yang-Sing y soy la encargada de esto, en otros casos te pediríamos referencias y demás, pero ya ves que estamos hasta los topes. Las condiciones del trabajo son: Que seas puntual, el sueldo es el mínimo, pero si lo haces bien podríamos negociarlo, el horario sería de tardes o mañanas, a excepción de fines de semana. Te tocaría descanso una semana si y una no. Me gustaría saber si tienes alguna experiencia en esta clase de empleo"- Dijo deprisa mientras estaba haciendo otras tareas.

- "He trabajado en varios lugares. He estado de camarera en la barra, sirviendo mesas y también de repartidora"- Dijo mientras recordaba los diferentes lugares en los que había trabajado.

- "¿Repartidora?"- Dijo ilusionada, sujetándole las manos y con estrellas en vez de ojos. A Hua empezó a darle mala espina haber pedido aquel empleo.

- "Sí, de repartidora"- Dijo dudosa.

- "Pues siendo así te ofrezco esto: Por las mañanas serás la repartidora y por las tardes del Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes harás de camarera. Los sábados trabajaras y librarás todos los domingos. ¿Aceptas?"- La extendió la mano. Hua se lo pensó por un momento, pero le encantaba estar activa y por eso quería un trabajo. Esa era una oportunidad de mantenerse ocupada, con los pensamientos alejados.

- "De acuerdo"- Las dos estrecharon las manos.

- "Bueno, pues comienzas ahora mismo"- Se agachó un momento y cuando volvió a levantarse salió con unas hojas- "Aquí tienes los pedidos de hoy. Se que es domingo pero por las mañanas andamos muy saturadas y andamos escasas de personal. Resulta que a los jugadores no les gusta moverse de su preciado campo, así que les llevamos su desayuno, de ahí a que necesite los repartidores"

- "No hay problema, me dirigía hacia allá"

- "Bueno, tenemos una motocicleta, hasta llegar al campo tardarás 20 minutos más o menos y si vas cargada tardarías más y no queremos machacarte ni tampoco que el desayuno llegue frío"

- "De acuerdo, dime que tengo que llevar y a quién"

- "Pues, a nuestro equipo, a los japoneses y algunos jugadores sueltos, aquí han pedido franceses, ingleses y americanos y cada uno ha pedido algo diferente"

- "¿Y como puedo llevar todo eso en una motocicleta?"- Dijo al ver la comida que traían.

- "Ah. No, la motocicleta es para pedidos sencillos, toma estas llaves, supongo que sabes conducir"

- "Sí, ya le he dicho Jefa Tiao, que he sido repartidora"

- "Bueno, las llaves son de un coche, no es muy grande pero te valdrá para esto. Te doy esto"- Le entregó los papeles- "Mira bien, repártelos, jugador por jugador, no vaya ser que te salgan con cualquier tontería"

- "Como ¿cuál?"

- "Te pueden reclamar, sigue los pedidos para que no haya errores, son unos..."- Tiao se contuvo.

- "Bueno, supongo que querrá saber como me llamo"- Esa pregunta hizo que la jefa se cayera al suelo, como podía ser tan despistada, haberle preguntado todo, excepto su nombre- "Me llamo Ying-Tao Hua Sagara, soy de Japón"

- "Mucho gusto Sagara"- Las dos se sonrieron.

Yang-Sing era una chica muy activa, nunca paraba, la cafetería la montó ella con la autorización de la CPA, le fue díficil, pero a base de esfuerzo y empeño, consiguió que la cafetería se extendiera y pudo organizar también un servicio de comidas, pasó de ser una cafetería universitaria a ser restaurante-cafetería. Ella ya había terminado sus estudios, se había graduado en hostelería, todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la comida y los servicios a los demás. Tenía 25 años y llevaba 3 con ese negocio, por su éxito en el campus decidió llamar al lugar Rincón Universitario conocido por los estudiantes como Corner, en inglés, ya que se relacionaba con una palabra empleada en el fútbol, que era la actividad principal de la universidad. Yang-Sing tenía espíritu joven y locuaz al igual que un sentido aventurero y del riesgo. Era alta. Sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso, como el mismo mar y su cabellera era igual de ardiente como el fuego. Eran una combinación mortal, el agua y el fuego.

- "Bueno, será mejor que te marches antes de que llegues tarde, porque supongo que no vas al campo por pura diversión"

- "Si, pero..."- En aquel momento sus tripas rugieron y Tiao entendió. Cogió y preparó algo. Puso el desayuno en una bolsa junto con un zumo.

- "Toma, para que desayunes, después de todo vinistes a por esto"

- "¿Cuánto es?"

- "Nada, podrás desayunar gratis, siempre y cuando sea algo ligero"

- "Claro"- A Hua le salió una gota de la cabeza, se veía que el ser la jefa le daba un toque de superioridad y lo hacia ver con alguna ironía.

Hua cogió su bolsa y el desayuno. La comida que tenía que llevar ya la habían metido en el coche. Se dirigió a la parte trasera para encontrarse con un vehículo sucio y algo oxidado, se podía notar que no lo conducían desde bastante tiempo, o por lo menos no se esforzaban por mantenerlo en buenas condiciones. Entró en el coche dejó en el asiento de al lado la bolsa y su desayuno, cogió la llave y la metió en el contacto. La giró, esperaba a que estallase o algo parecido, pero el coche arrancó, a pesar de su aspecto iba como la seda.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Ya en el campo de fútbol, Hua aparcó el coche y salió. Fue a la parte trasera y sacó las bolsas de alimento, aquello parecía comida para un regimiento. Se acordó de los pedidos, fue a por su bolsa, allí había guardado los papeles, los sacó y junto con algunas de las bolsas se dirigió a entrar al estadio. Había sido repartidora, pero no recordaba haber llevado tanta comida en su vida. Se dirigió al campo.

Al llegar lo primero que vio fue una congregación de chicos de todas clases, formas y estilos. Nunca había visto a tantos jugadores. Se fijó en varios de ellos, no se lo podía creer, ahí estaban ellos también.

Se percató de que a sus manos no les llegaba la sangre. Dejó las bolsas y se quedó mirando el espectáculo. Sus técnicas eran buenas. En seguida volvió a su deber y para llamar la atención de todos, gritó.

- "¡Caballeros! ¡El desayuno ha llegado!"- Todos los ahí presente se giraron a ver de donde procedía la voz y lo que vieron sus ojos era a una hermosa chica que saludaba con la mano. Hua se había puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de mangas cortas, que la cubría con una chaqueta.

Los chicos fueron a donde la chica se encontraba, unos para pedirles el teléfono y otros para poder comer de una vez, pero algunos de ellos iban por otras razones.

Hua bajó al campo con la comida y se encontró delante a un grupo de hombres hambrientos o desesperados por una cita.

Uno de ellos se acercó a la joven y la saludó.

- "Buenos días Sagara"- Eriol fue el primero que la saludó.

- "Buenos días Hiragizawa"- Devolvió el saludo- "Estoy aquí para repartir esta comida, aún me queda alguna bolsa en el coche, pero vayamos por partes. Según mi jefa"

- "¿Tu jefa? ¿Hua desde cuando trabajas?"- Se dirigió el capitán japonés a la chica.

- "Desde hoy Taoru, además no es de tu incumbencia"- La chica sacó unas hojas y empezó a decir- "A ver, a ver, aquí, primero el equipo de Li Shaoran, aquí hay desayuno para 11 personas. ¿Es así capitán Li?"- Levantó la vista y se encontró a Shaoran delante de ella, con su mirada sería.

- "Sí, así es"- Los jugadores cogieron su comida como la iba repartiendo Aika.

- "Ahora, vosotros, supongo que habéis entrenado con las tobilleras y muñequeras"- Regañó a su equipo.

- "Sí, hemos entrenado desde que llegamos, como nos dijiste"- Respondió el capitán. Los jugadores cogieron sus alimentos y se fueron a sentar a comer.

- "A ver, mira a quién tenemos aquí. A Hiragizawa"- Eriol avanzó junto con dos compañeros- "Que raro, solo entrenáis 3.

- "A estas horas de la mañana no hay mucho espabilado"- Respondió Andrew.

- "La audacia del día"- Se burló- "Buenos días Sagara"- Saludó Paul.

- "Buenos días Scott, hace 6 años que no nos veíamos"

- "Cuanto tiempo, pero soy mejor desde la última vez que nos vimos"- Agregó en tono de duelo.

- "No lo dudo"- Cogieron lo suyo y se marcharon- "Ay, tendré que volver a por las demás bolsas"

- "No te preocupes Sagara, yo voy"- Uno de los jugadores de su equipo cogió las llaves y se marchó, mientras así Hua podía seguir con la lista.

- "Pues entonces ahora va..., Nova. El capitán francés. No esperaba verte a ti aquí"- Esto llamó la atención de Paul, Eriol, Shaoran y Taoru.

- "Fíjate las vueltas que da la vida, Sagara"- Sus miradas se cruzaron, en él se podía notar rencor, mientras que ella no expresaba ningún tipo de sentimiento. Cogieron sus pedidos y se marcharon a comer. Los interesados se quedaron cerca de Sagara, parecía una caja de sorpresas.

- "Y los últimos son los americanos. A nombre de..."- Sus ojos temblaron, su rostro palideció y alzó la vista del papel- "Alexander Kazuo"- Dijo en un suspiro.

- "Hola Hua, 4 años sin vernos ¿y así me tratas?"- Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en su cara, acarició su suave piel y le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Que cruel eres conmigo, preciosa"- La dijo al oído.

Esta escena la contempló todo el mundo y la reacción fue diferente. Unos se sorprendieron, otros se desilusionaron, a algunos les hervía la sangre y otros tenían ganas de matarlo. Eriol fue el único que mantenía la calma, en su mente lo único que rondaba era el porqué de la reacción de la joven al ver el nombre en la lista. Que más misterios ocultaría esta chica.

A diferencia de Eriol, Shaoran fingía desinterés en el asunto, cuando era él, el que más indignado estaba.

Hua volvió su mirada seria y se apartó de él.

- "De que manera quieres que te trate, yo ni siquiera te conozco"

- "Tú indiferencia me hiere"- Fingió su dolor y mantuvo su sonrisa burlona.

- "Más me hiere a mi el verte"- Dicho esto se marchó. Se mantuvo firme hasta el último momento. Pasó por delante de los hechiceros, los cuales demostraron signos de inquietud, esa chica había entrado en sus vidas de una manera muy enigmática. No sabían como explicarlo pero sabían una cosa, ella se había cruzado en sus vidas por algún motivo y tenían que hallarlo.

Hua siguió hasta salir del estadio. A la salida encontró a un grupo de chicas acercarse, eran animadoras. Sus uniformes eran blancos, con los puños y el cuello de la camisa de color negros. Los bordes negros tenían forma de serpiente. La serpiente zigzagueaba alrededor de los puños y el cuello de la camisa, hasta morderse la cola. En el centro de la camisa había una serpiente negra la cual se podían apreciar los largos dientes. En la parte izquierda del pecho estaban las iniciales BS en rojo. La falda era corta, por encima de las rodillas y tenían el mismo bordeado que en los puños de la camisa. No cabía duda, eran las animadoras de los Black Snakes.

Las chicas iban charlando y riendo, se podía ver gran entusiasmo en ellas. Aika siguió como si no las hubiera visto cuando una de ellas la paró.

- "¡¡Hey!!"- Gritó la porrista.

- "..."- Hua la ignoró y siguió su rumbo hacia el vehículo. La chica se acercó mientras que sus compañeras se marcharon.

- "Eh, Hua, espera"- Volvió a llamarla. Sagara decidió parar, ya era demasiado tarde, la había reconocido- "¿Por qué huyes de mi? Creía que eramos amigas"

- "Perdona, iba algo distraída Six"- Se disculpó.

- "Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí"- La sonrió con énfasis. Cuando notó la expresión de su vieja amiga solo salió un...- "Oh"- Su mirada se volvió triste y comprensiva- "Ya le has visto"- Afirmó la joven.

- "No creí que le vería"

- "¿Segura?"

- "No. En realidad esperaba que hubiera sido un horrible sueño, producto de mi imaginación. ¡Qué tonta! Debería haberlo esperado"

- "Hua, no te sientas mal, la culpa no fue tuya, sabías como era e hiciste lo que pudiste, no se pueden ganar guerras en un día. En realidad él es un estúpido, dejar que ocurriera fue culpa suya y no de sus... como lo llama hormonas, fue una excusa tonta y todo eso de que no pudo evitarlo, que no te lo había contado por tu bien y que fue un impulso de su corazón son patrañas, una cosa así no ocurre tan de repente. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, con otras sí, pero contigo..."- La chica no siguió, pudo ver como el dolor aún seguía allí clavado en su corazón.

- "Ya no importa, creo que fue lo mejor, si ocurrió significa que en realidad no estabamos destinados a estar juntos"

- "Lo que me hizo feliz fue que aún me consideradas tu amiga, espero que lo seamos aún. Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo, tienes más derecho que nadie a ser feliz"

- "Te lo agradezco, será mejor que te largues antes de que te echen en falta"

- "No te preocupes, a mi no me echa de menos ni mi novio"- Ante el comentario, rieron. Se miraron, se abrazaron y la chica se marchó al estadio.

Hua continuó su sendero hacia el coche, entró y se marchó hacia el campus.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

De vuelta en el campo. Todos los jugadores descansaban para comer. Eriol y Shaoran decidieron hablar de lo que habían hecho durante los últimos años. Pese a sus diferencias de niños, ahora compartían opiniones en común, sobre magia.

- "Tengo entendido que ahora eres el jefe de tu clan. También he sabido de tu compromiso con una chica del clan Liu. Es la chica del otro día ¿no?"

- "Sí es cierto, el compromiso se hizo oficial cuando alcancé la mayoría de edad. Fue deseo del Consejo"

- "Ya veo, por eso no eres feliz"

- "¿Qué? Yo no he dicho eso"

- "Es algo que se ve, solo mencionar el compromiso tu expresión cambió de inmediato. Hasta un ciego lo vería"- Dijo Eriol en tono serio.

- "..."

- "Tu silencio me hace ver que no me he equivocado. Si es así, ¿por qué no lo has impedido?"

- "Porque sé que este matrimonio no me causará ningún daño"

- "Con daño, quieres decir que nadie te podrá hacer sentir dolor ¿verdad?"- Eriol conservaba a cada palabra su sonrisa, sin hacer ver cual era su reacción y con ello su opinión sobre el tema.

- "..."

- "¿Acaso piensas que con ese compromiso evitarás enamorarte?"- Esa pregunta abrió los ojos de Shaoran- "¿Y ella sabe que no la quieres?"- Preguntó seriamente la joven reencarnación.

- "..."- Shaoran miraba a los ojos de Eriol y en ellos vio seriedad, en lugar de su humor de siempre, ahora hallaba un tono maduro y sereno.

- "¿Acaso te ha comido la lengua el gato? O quizás sea que tienes miedo"

- "No, no tengo miedo, jamás he tenido miedo en nada, y en lo que has dicho te estas equivocando, no tengo miedo de enamorarme, ya quiero a alguien, y esa persona es Lin, así que deja de decir tonterías Hiragizawa"- Shaoran apretaba los puños, estaba frustrado, como si estuviera enjaulado y no tuviera ninguna forma de salir.

- "Tienes razón, yo no soy quién para opinar sobre tus sentimientos"

- "..."- Silencio, los dos siguieron callados, Shaoran bajó la mirada y estuvo contemplando el suelo.

- "Aunque no soy nadie para decirte nada. Un día te darás cuenta de que la persona que en realidad dices querer, solo es un mero escudo para no afrontar tus verdaderos sentimientos. Al final, aunque no quieras, aunque hallas hecho un bunque donde refugiarte, te alcanzará, te alcanzará y no podrás evitar sentirte mal por haber desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa y déjame decirte algo más, al desaprovechar ese momento, jamás volverás a tener otra oportunidad como la que desperdiciaste. Ese sentimiento tarde o temprano te atrapará y un simple lazo de conveniencia no podrá escudarte"- Se levantó y se marchó con sus compañeros. El joven hechicero chino vio como se iba su viejo compañero de primaria.

- "No sé porque dice esas tonterías, escudarme... yo... de que iba a esconderme"- Shaoran sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que Eriol tenía razón y que la verdadera pregunta no era de que se iba a escudar, sino de quién.

La mañana pasó lenta para unos y demasiado deprisa para otros. Ya se acercaba la hora de comer, los jugadores empezaron a recoger todo el material. Después de poner cada cosa en su lugar, se dirigieron a los vestuarios, después de tan duro entrenamiento se lo merecían.

Tenían que esforzarse al máximo, ya solo quedaba una semana para que comenzara el primer partido de liga. Todos iban poco a poco conociéndose, analizándose y sobre todo investigándose. Li no podía apartar de su mente lo que la reencarnación de Clow le había dicho en la mañana. Se distanció de sus amigos y fue reduciendo la velocidad.

Detrás de él estaban dos chicos que llevaban dibujado en el hombro una serpiente negra. Iban discutiendo sobre algo que espabiló al chino.

- "Si que es bonita, la recordaba muy guapa pero ahora es todo un bombón, ya me gustaría tener entre mis manos a una chica como ella"

- "Sí, está preciosa. Creí que no la volvería a ver, pero cuando llegó, me quedé sin respiración, aún sigue siendo la chica más sexy que he visto"

- "En bañador si que estaba para mojar pan"

- _"Si vieran una escoba con falda se volverían locos"_- Pensaba Shaoran con una gota en la frente.

- "Oye Tim, más respeto que es mía"- Dijo el otro chico.

- "Sagara sí que sabe levantarte el ánimo, ¿eh? Alex"- Dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo.

- _"¿Sagara?"_- Pensó sorprendido Shaoran.

- "Seguro que es una auténtica fiera"

- "Sin duda, sabe como hacer feliz a un hombre"- Los dos empezaron a reír como locos.

A Shaoran le molestaban ese tipo de personas. Siempre voceando sus relaciones y lo buenas o malas que eran estas. Siempre fanfarroneando. Pero este caso era diferente, en este caso aquel chico no iba diciendo como era él, si no que estaba hablando de cómo consideraba a la chica. Todo lo que decían solo demostraba el poco respeto que tenían por las mujeres. Estaba hablando de algo que Shaoran considera una ofensa a una chica, su forma de describirla, las insinuaciones. No podía entender porque esta clase de chicos alardeaban siempre de las relaciones que tenían con las chicas con las que habían salido.

Este tipo de sujetos hacían que su sangre hirviera de rabia. ¿Cómo podían ser tan fanfarrones?

Los chicos seguían riéndose de sus alardes. Shaoran entró al vestuario dejando atrás a los americanos. Ya dentro se dirigió a su taquilla, la abrió y se empezó a quitar la ropa, sacó sus objetos para asearse y se dirigió a las duchas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Tomoyo estaba paseando por el campus de la universidad, llevaba una cámara fotográfica y varios libros. Miraba maravillada lo bonito que era el lugar, ayer había recorrido parte de la ciudad, con la compañía de Meiling no tenía riesgos de perderse. Ahora se dirigía a ver a su amiga Valerie, era del grupo de las animadoras y en cierta manera le recordaba a Sakura, era vital, llena de alegría y siempre tenía una dulce y tierna sonrisa. Físicamente no tenían semejanzas, Valerie era morena, de cabello castaño muy oscuro, corto, siempre se peinaba de manera que la punta del flequillo quedara rizada hacia dentro; sus ojos eran almendrados y sus labios eran carnosos y rojizos. 

Tenía que dirigirse al pabellón 2, seguía las indicaciones que Meiling le había dado.

- "Entonces ahora tengo que ir todo recto"- Seguía caminando cuando de repente oyó unos gritos.

- "¡Eres estúpido! ¡Nunca conocí a un chico tan pusilánime como tú!"- Empezó a gritar una chica, Tomoyo no pudo evitar escuchar la discusión, la verdad es que nadie que pasara por allí podría evitar escuchar la discusión.

- "¡Y tú eres una creída, siempre mirándote en el espejo, para que, aunque te miraras un millón de veces seguirías siendo un espanto!"

- "¡Cómo te has atrevido! ¡Para que lo sepas yo solo salía contigo porque me dabas pena! ¡Eres aburridísimo! ¡No me extraña que no tengas amigos!"- Tomoyo vio incrédula como se atacaban verbalmente esos dos. Cuando ya parecía que iban a tirarse de los pelos, prefirieron separarse y marcharse cada uno por su lado.

- _"Que forma más violenta de romper una relación"_- Pensó Tomoyo, ya acabado el espectáculo se dirigió al pabellón donde su amiga esperaba.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua estaba en la barra de la cafetería limpiándola, la verdad es que la mañana había pasado bastante agitada, entre los muchos pedidos que llegaban y la gran cantidad de personas que acababan derramando algo en la barra, no daba crédito de la cantidad de platos rotos.

- "¿Y siempre es así?"- Preguntó Hua exhausta.

- "La verdad, es que siempre hay muchos pedidos si es eso a lo que te refieres"- Respondió su compañera de turno.

- "No, me refería a las peleas, jamás vi a tanta gente discutir en un solo día"- Dijo asombrada.

- "Y yo tampoco, la verdad es que es la primera vez que pasa algo parecido y espero que no sigan, porque ya es casi la hora punta y esto va a estar a rebosar de gente, imagínate el alboroto que se montaría si se armara como con los dos chicos de antes, esto sería el caos"- Dijo la chica mientras se imaginaba la situación. Hua empezó a reflexionar sobre lo extraño que había sido la mañana. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos- "Buenas tardes, ¿qué queréis?"- Hua volvió a la realidad y ante ella se encontró con un amplio grupo de chicos.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran estaba absorto, desde su charla con Eriol estuvo muy pensativo. A la salida de los vestuarios, todos decidieron ir a comer al Corner. Shaoran solo seguía a sus compañeros, no tenía noción de nada, caminada mirando al suelo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

Eriol habló con sus amigos y estos también decidieron dirigirse al Corner, les habían hablado del lugar y les comentaron que hacían muy buenas comidas, ya habían pedido el desayuno y la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. Eriol andaba con sus dos amigos cuando vio que delante de él estaba Li, estaba el último de todos.

- "No sabía que conocieras a la chica esa"- Comentó Andrew.

- "Y no la conozco"- Contestó Paul.

- "Ya, claro, por eso ella sabía tú nombre y tú el suyo y os saludasteis porque erais unos desconocidos"- Dijo irónico Andrew.

- "Bueno, no dramatices, la conozco, pero solo de oídas y de habérmela encontrado alguna vez, pero no somos íntimos amigos, pesado"- Murmuró esto último

- "Te he oído"

- "¿Y se puede saber que he dicho?"- Dijo inocente- "Mulo"- Volvió a decir, mientras giraba la cabeza y silbaba para disimular.

- "Te he vuelto ha escuchar"- Dijo ya exasperado y molesto. Los dos amigos empezaron una de sus nuevas peleas infantiles. Los dos se conocían desde niños, siempre habían ido a la misma escuela, al mismo equipo de fútbol, siempre iban a los juntos a cualquier lugar y siempre tenían una discusión tonta e infantil.

Andrew Roberts era uno de los mejores porteros del equipo universitario, tenía buenos reflejos y era rápido interceptando los balones. Era un chico bastante inmaduro, siempre se tomaba las cosas con humor y hacia tonterías, pero a la hora de salir al campo de juego eso cambiaba, en el fútbol era la persona más recta de todas. Era algo más bajo que Paul, cabello largo de color negro, le llegaba hasta el cuello, siempre llevaba una coleta porque Scott se metía con su pelo, decía que el pelo largo solo lo llevaban las chicas y la realidad es que en algunas ocasiones eso hacía que las chicas se acercaran a él, eso y el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja izquierda. Su mirada era gris azulada y su piel era clara.

Eriol veía gracioso como los dos jóvenes seguían con las niñerías, volvió su mirada al frente y se percató de que ya habían llegado al local, delante de ellos estaban los Dragones del Trueno. Ya habían pedido y Shaoran estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto con otro compañero, se había sentado de manera que pudiera ver la barra. Ante la seria y fija mirada que tenía el chino, Eriol se propuso descubrir que era lo que le tenía tan rudo. Para su gusto, era la chica enigmática.

- _"Así que mi querido descendiente ha levantado ya la barrera"_- Una sonrisa traviesa apareció por su rostro.

- "Buenas tardes, ¿qué deseáis?"- Preguntó una chica que tenía una libreta y lápiz en la mano.

- "Hola, queríamos una buena comida en manos de una deliciosa mujer como usted"- Contestó Paul de manera atrevida. A Andrew y a la chica se le apareció una gota mientras que Eriol seguía sonriendo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "El pedido de la mesa 5"- Le dijo una chica a Hua, le dio la bandeja con los platos y la empujó fuera de la barra. Hua estaba algo incómoda, ya era mala suerte haber quie tenido que llevarle el desayuno, pero que tuviera que servirle justamente a él. Y lo que más le incomodaba era la insistente mirada que tenía el chico. Se fue acercando a la mesa, hasta estar delante de los dos.

- "¿El plato 3?"- Preguntó seria.

- "Mío"- Respondió el acompañante de Li, la verdad es que el chico amigo de Li, tampoco se cortaba un pelo en las miraditas. A Hua le apareció una gota de asombro, ¿acaso todos los chinos miraban así?. Hua puso los dos platos y las bebidas y se marchó, durante todo momento notó una punzante mirada en su espalda. Puso la bandeja sobre la barra y dio un suspiro.

- "No le des mucha importancia"- La chica se asustó, no había notado la presencia del joven inglés- "Perdona, ¿te he asustado?"- Preguntó con preocupación, pero su forma de preguntarlo sonaba de forma graciosa.

- "No pasa nada"- Dijo con una sonrisa. De repente la vista de la chica se desvió para fijarse en una persona que acababa de entrar. Su cara se tornó sería y su posición pasó a ser recta y firme. Eriol se percató ante tal repentino cambio de postura. Sintió como alguien se acercaba a ellos y se disponía detrás de él.

- "Hola Sagara"- Contestó una voz dulce y suave. Sagara no parecía muy contenta por la llegada de la chica. Eriol se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una chica preciosa. Alta, esbelta, cabello hasta los hombros, ondulado, castaño con reflejos dorados y unos ojos verdes absorbentes. Eriol se quedó bastante sorprendido, era bastante parecida a Hua, pero a la vez era totalmente diferente a ella. Las dos se miraron de manera hostil.

- "Hola Kinomoto"- Fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica.

- _"¿Kinomoto?"_- Pensó Eriol asombrado- "¿Sakura?"- Fueron las palabras que escaparon de sus labios. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Shaoran también había escuchado ese apellido.

- "No puede ser"- Dijo en un suspiro. Y ante los dos jóvenes, tras años sin saber nada, la Maestra de la Cards había vuelto a aparecer en sus vidas, como por arte de magia.

****

Notas de la pesadísima autora: Hola!!!!!! A q no se esperaban esto. Eh???? O sí??? Pos sí, nuestra querida Sakura también está en Hong Kong y conoce a Hua y al parecer no se llevan muy bien. Se han sorprendido???? Ni que decir que el inmutable de Eriol está asombrado. La verdad, personalmente, no sé que tiene de asombroso encontrarse a alguien a quien hace diez años que no ves, que desapareció misteriosamente y que reaparece en Hong Kong de manera inesperada, ^^UUU Si, es asombroso. Y esto de que Hua a estado en tantos países, EEUU, Francia, Inglaterra, en Japón y ahora en Hong Kong, esta chica si que ha viajado en unos años. ¿Y habéis visto que habitación? Ni siquiera yo tendría tantas cosas en mi habitación. Sus padres tienen que ser ricos. A todo esto, q asco me dan los americanos esos ¬¬ hablar de esa manera de una chica, ¿q relación tendrá Alex con Hua? Mmmmm. Me parece que ya me he extendido demasiado.

Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, críticas o quejas (yo tengo quejas, pero a la ley de calidad, dejémoslo) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Bye

Kassy99


	4. Batalla y coincidencias

Ni hao!! Algo q me rondaba por la cabeza era en que época del año estaban, se me olvidó ponerlo al principio. Como no sé con exactitud el año escolar en Hong Kong, voy a seguir el año escolar de mi prima, q vive en Shanghai, también está en China (por si alguien no anda bien en geografía ^_~). El curso comienza a finales de agosto, por lo q en septiembre ya se han comenzado las clases y terminan a finales de junio (dando clases el mes de Junio entero), por lo que más bien sería principios de Julio. Hay otras festividades, pero eso ya lo pondré a lo largo del fic :)

IMPORTANTE. Este fic esta basado en los personajes del anime y manga Card Captor Sakura de las Clamp. Aclarado esto, solo decir que disfruten del fic ^_^

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 4: Batalla y coincidencias. 

__

¿Por qué será que siempre nos encontramos?

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

Shaoran y Eriol estaban sorprendidos, la repentina aparición de Sakura era algo totalmente inesperado. Hua y Sakura seguían mirándose a los ojos, como si en los ojos de la otra encontraran respuestas a un sin fin de dudas. Las dos chicas ya no estaban en la cafetería, ahora solo existían ellas dos y su duelo de miradas. Hua apretó el puño y frunció el ceño, Sakura solo permaneció sonriente.

- _"¿Qué hace aquí?"_- Se preguntaba la joven Sagara. Eriol y Shaoran se miraron. El hechicero chino se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde las jóvenes estaban. Avanzó hasta donde las chicas seguían mirándose hasta ponerse detrás de la Maestra de Cards.

- "¿Sakura Kinomoto?"- Preguntó Shaoran. Las palabras de sus labios salían temblorosas e inseguras. El ruido de su voz hizo que las chicas volvieran a la cafetería.

- "¿Sí?"- Contestó la chica con una sonrisa y con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Shaoran pudo ver tras tanto tiempo esos ojos verdes que tanto le absorbieron una vez y que ahora seguían ser tan hechiceros y cautivadores.

- "¿Tú eres Sakura?"- Preguntó Eriol otra vez, aún no sabían como reaccionar, la chica que se había presentado en el local era Sakura Kinomoto, necesitarían un poco de tiempo para digerir tal noticia. Hua salió de detrás de la barra y se puso delante de Sakura, Sakura volvió a mirar a la chica seriamente, pero de manera gentil y amable.

- "¿Por qué estas aquí?"- Preguntó brusca y poco agradable la joven Sagara.

- "Que descortés eres, ¿acaso te molesta?"- Era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta, solo había que ver su manera de verse y el tono de las voces como para ver que entre ellas dos había cierta tensión poco acogedora.

- "No, que va, tú nunca molestas"- Esa conversación iba de mal en peor, Sakura no se enfadaba ni se irritaba, no, la persona que estaba a la defensiva y atacando a la vez era Sagara, parecía ser que Hua utilizaba su tono 'amigable' con la mayoría de gente, ya que con Shaoran tampoco es que fuera la alegría personificada.

- "Perdón, siento interrumpir tan tierno encuentro, pero podríais decirme ¿de qué os conocéis?"- Preguntó Eriol gracioso, estaba intrigado y por alguna razón extraña esto no lo había previsto en ningún momento, cuando lo normal sería que él estuviera preparado para cualquier situación, aun si fuera la más extraña del mundo, porque él la hubiera conocido de antemano, con cada uno de los más mínimos detalles.

- "¿Y tú quién eres?"- Preguntó Sakura con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza, no se había percatado de que estaban siendo observadas por esos dos jóvenes- "Hoeeee"- Fue lo único que dijo, se llevó la mano a la boca y se sonrojó un poco- "¿Cuánto tiempo nos habéis estado observando?"- Preguntó ingenua. Que despistada podía llegar a ser esta chica.

- "Disculpa si te he asustado, yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa y el chico que está detrás de ti es mi amigo Shaoran Li"- Cuando le dijo que había alguien a su espalda se dio la vuelta y dio un salto del susto, ¿durante cuánto tiempo había estado ese chico a sus espaldas?.

- "¿Eriol Hiragizawa y Shaoran Li?"- Repitió los nombres con desconcierto.

- "Sí, de la primaria Tomoeda"- Dijo Eriol. Sakura se llevó la mano a la barbilla y empezó a reflexionar. Y tras unos minutos de reflexión.

- "¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!"- Dijo entusiasta y con una amplia sonrisa.

- "Nos recuerdas"- Afirmó Li con optimismo.

- "No"- Dijo con una sonrisa, Eriol y Shaoran se cayeron al suelo- "Bueno, Sagara..."- Volvió frente a la chica. Sakura iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por un golpe producido por la puerta del local.

- "¡¡¡Pelea en el campus!!!"- Entró un chico sofocado y alterado, todos los ahí presentes se marcharon a ver lo que sucedía. Eriol y Shaoran sintieron algo extraño, era la presencia de algo mágico. Ante tal sensación decidieron investigar, pero no sin antes aclarar las cosas con las chicas, cuando fueron a mirar donde se encontraban las chicas, estas ya habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Tomoyo iba caminando con sus amigas, estaban hablando y riendo, la verdad es que el tema no era muy importante, hasta que sacaron a relucir un nombre.

- "¿Y os habéis fijado en como actúa?"- Dijo una chica de pelo largo y oscuro.

- "Que pasa con ella"- Preguntó Valerie. Armony era una chica bastante fantasiosa e incrédula, siempre estaba diciendo cosas muy extravagantes.

- "Pues que el otro día la vi por el campus"- Tomoyo y Valerie estaban pasmadas, seguro que en unos segundos sacaba algo absurdo de algo que podría tener una explicación lógica sencilla.

- "¿Y?"- Preguntó Valerie.

- "Pues que se adentró entre los matorrales con un objeto extraño en la mano"- No podían comprender que tenía de extraño eso, que podría estar imaginando su amiga.

- "¿Y qué tiene de raro eso? Lo mismo estaba buscando una de sus lentillas"

- "Si estuviera buscando una de sus lentillas, para que tenía un objeto que parpadeaba ¿eh?"

- "Vamos Nia, dinos que esta maquinando tu imaginativa mente"- Dijo Tomoyo graciosa, interesada por saber su nueva teoría.

- "Para mí que buscaba una bomba, seguro que es una terrorista que desea hacer explotar la universidad y que como es tan grande la universidad, dejó escondido el artilugio en alguna parte y ahora no sabe donde está y para encontrar la bomba..."- La joven empezó a armar un drama. Las dos chicas se adelantaron disimuladamente y con una gota en sus cabezas.

- "Haz que no la conocemos"- Dijo Valerie. Tomoyo sabía que Nia a veces desvariaba, pero de ser imaginativa había pasado a ser totalmente surrealista. Sí, no cabe negar que la profesora nueva se comportaba algo extraño, no es algo muy normal hablar sola y estar siempre pendiente del bolso o incluso meter comida en él. Bueno, era algo curiosa la profesora, pero de ser una persona con sus extravagancias a ser una terrorista era algo increíble que solo a su amiga Nia se le ocurriría imaginar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Lo has notado?"- Preguntó un ser alado, blanco y pequeño.

- "Claro que lo he notado, fuimos creadas para esta misión"- Respondió una mujer alta y muy bonita. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, con una mecha caoba en la parte derecha, intensos ojos azules y piel pálida.

- "Bueno, bueno, tranquila, no te alteres, solo preguntaba"- Dijo la pequeña gatita. Era blanca, de orejas puntiagudas, cola larga, pelaje terso y suave como el terciopelo. Tenía una marca especial, un lunar en forma de estrella en la mejilla izquierda- "¿Crees que son ellos otra vez?"- Preguntó preocupada.

- "No estoy segura, el otro día estuve buscando con la brújula, pero no dio señales de ningún tipo de presencia"- Respondió seria.

- "¿Lo has hablado con ella?"- Preguntó la felina

- "No, aún no he podido encontrarla, el campus es muy grande, solo he podido averiguar donde se hospeda parte de su grupo. Será mejor que la encontremos lo antes posible, si son ellos, es esencial que la encontremos"- La felina estaba de acuerdo con la mujer y se metió en el bolso, las dos salieron de entre los matorrales y se dirigieron a la residencia A.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Había un bullicio de gente rodeando a un par de personas, unos estaban gritando, otros murmuraban y otros observaban sin evitar lo que allí estaba sucediendo.

Eriol y Shaoran se hicieron paso entre la gente, lo que encontraron en ese momento fue a un grupo de chicos peleándose como salvajes, estaban pegando puñetazos, patadas, hacían todo tipo de llaves y daban todo tipo de golpes.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Preguntó Shaoran a un compañero que tenía al lado.

- "Parece ser que empezaron a discutir por no sé que cosa y acabaron 'arreglándolo' con una pelea. ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Dale!! ¡¡Eso es!!"- Aquello parecía una pelea de animales, incluso había gente apostando quien iba a ser el que quedaría al final de pie.

- "Li, no notas..."- Murmuró Eriol mientras intentaba sentir lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

- "Sí, un aura, cada vez se siente más fuerte"- Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para localizar el aura. Shaoran se concentró para encontrar la fuente de dicha energía, al igual que Eriol, sintieron como el aura aumentaba y como se expandía. Buscaron por el campo de fútbol, las residencias, los pabellones, hasta que los pararon su búsqueda en seco, abrieron los ojos rápidamente y se miraron.

- "¡El parque!"- Dijeron al unísono, los dos afirmaron y se marcharon hacia aquel lugar corriendo tan veloces como sus pies les permitían.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Una joven de ojos verdes miraba fijamente a la fuente y allí encontró a una mujer sentada, que tocaba el arpa. Era oscura como las sombras, en realidad no era una mujer, pero tenía aspecto de una. Era totalmente oscura, de cabellos largos y con los ojos cerrados. Tenía un traje típico de las musas en la antigua Grecia, pero negro y oscuro. La chica miró a su alrededor y vio que nadie a excepción de ella la podía ver, todos pasaban discutiendo y gritando, nadie se percataba de la melodía que salía de tan delicioso instrumento. La mujer que estaba sentada en la fuente sintió que la chica no se encontraba bajo su influjo y abrió los ojos, ojos negros, oscuros, malvados.

- "¿A qué vienes hechicera?"- Preguntó con molestia.

- "¿Y tú a por qué estás aquí?"- Contestó con otra pregunta, como si estuvieran jugando.

- "Si no estas bajo mi influjo solo pueden significar dos cosas, o eres una hechicera de la última orden o eres la famosa Cazadora"

- "¿Y qué importancia tiene? En cualquier caso serás condenada"- Dijo mordaz. La chica estaba bastante confiada y segura de lo que decía y hacía. Se llevó la mano al cuello, donde colgaba una llave. La llave tenía forma de estrella, brillante y dorada, en el interior de esta estrella estaba la luna, no redonda, sino en su forma de cuarto creciente/menguante y aun en su forma cuarta, la luna era redonda, porque sus picos se unían formando una circunferencia, en el centro de dicha luna se encontraba el símbolo del sol. La luna a su vez tocaba los picos interiores de la estrella, plateada y cristalina. El sol como la estrella tenía un color dorado, pero un dorado diferente, mientras que la estrella presentaba luz, el sol presentaba calidez. La chica sacó la llave de entre sus ropas y se la quitó del cuello, extendió la mano, abrió la palma y empezó a recitar unas palabras- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes del cielo, revélame la naturaleza de tu auténtico poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libérate! ¡Ahora!"- La llave empezó a iluminarse y a crecer, ahora era una larga vara que supera en altura a la joven, en la parte superior estaban los símbolos, mientras que ahora en la parte inferior de los símbolos había una circunferencia de donde colgaban varias plumas. La parte inferior acababa en pico lo que facilitaba clavarla en el suelo o provocar algún corte al adversario.

- "Así que tú eres la Cazadora"- Ahora la mujer se levantó y con un movimiento de sus manos convirtió su arpa en un arco. Era grande y de un brillante negro, no era un arco común, ¿por qué? Porque no poseía cuerdas ni flechas- "Pues déjame decirte que hoy la cazadora será cazada"

- "Eso ya lo veremos"- La chica cerró los ojos y murmuró una palabras- "Espada y daga son mi elección, así que cumple mi petición"- La vara flotó delante de ella y volvió a brillar para aparecer en su lugar una espada en su mano y en su cintura una daga. La espada era ligera, no excesivamente larga, desde donde se formaba la cruz de la espada hasta el extremo del puño, había dos guardamanosplateadas que servían de protección para las manos contra el ataque del contrario. Donde la cruz de la espada se formaba había un orificio redondo, hueco, sin nada en su interior. La joven se dispuso en formación de batalla y preparada para atacar o defender- "¿No atacas?"- Dijo mofándose de la extraña mujer

- "Te arrepentirás de haberte enfrentado a mí"- Dejándose llevar por su ira, la mujer se alzó al ataque.

Levantó el brazo con el arco en la mano y dispuso el brazo horizontal frente a ella. Con el arco vertical fue acercando su otra mano a donde tendrían que estar las cuerdas, hizo como si tirara de dichas cuerdas y se pudo notar como brillaba algo fino y alargado. La chica miró fijamente a la mujer y vio que movía los labios, susurrando algo inaudible para ella. La mujer cerró los ojos y una luz negra, empezó a cobrar forma de flecha. Inspiró y cuando espiró, abrió los ojos, dejando escapar de sus dedos la flecha de luz negra. La chica se preparó para contrarrestar el ataque. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y de allí sacó un objeto. La joven miró el objeto, era una pequeña esfera, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y levantó la mirada hacia donde la mujer permanecía.

- "Hoy sabrás lo que es ser vencido"- La esfera poseía un peculiar brillo, un brillo blanco, como si en su interior se concentrase toda la luz del universo.

Esta luz la producía una especie de nebulosa que daba vueltas. Si mirabas fijamente la esfera podías apreciar una materia parecida al algodón, suave y esponjosa, dando vueltas y con este 'algodón' había unos polvos más brillantes que la esfera en sí, como estrellas clamando la atención de los ojos que la observaran. La chica cogió la esfera con dos dedos, el índice y el corazón. Alzó la espada y de forma que la punta miraba al suelo, con los ojos cerrados empezó a levantar la mano la cual sostenía la esfera y la encajó en el orificio hueco que hacía ver a la espada incompleta. Abrió los ojos y repentinamente la espada empezó a rodearse de un brillo blanco. La espada había adquirido una luz cegadora. La misma mujer tuvo que cubrirse los ojos ante tal resplandor. Mientras todo esto sucedía la flecha negra seguía avanzando para llegar hacia su víctima y arrancarle la vida. La chica alzó su arma con la punta mirando al cielo y sujetándola con las dos manos, empezó a emanar de ella un aura blanca.

- "Por el poder que el cielo me concedió en esta misión"- Giró la espada, enseñando la parte plana y donde se encontraba enganchada la esfera- "¡Shield! ¡Envuélveme con tu escudo protector!"- De la esfera salió una Card y esta empezó a girar sobre sí misma a la vez que formó un escudo alrededor de la chica. La flecha negra se acercó hasta la chica e impactó contra el escudo sin poder cumplir su objetivo.

- "¡Maldita! Puedes escudarte con esa bonita cúpula, pero no podrás destruirme y para eso tendrías que acercarte lo suficiente como para alcanzarme con ese bonito juguete que sujetas en tus manos"- La mujer empezó a reír malévola y ruidosa. La chica que, hasta entonces, no había mostrado expresión ninguna excepto de seriedad, se le empezaron a curvar los labios, para asomar una suave sonrisa.

- "Solo los tontos y los cobardes ríen antes de perder"- Dijo entre esa discreta sonrisa. Estaba provocando la furia de la mujer y ahí quería llegar- _"La ira nubla la razón, así no podrá reaccionar con tanta rapidez"_- Pensó satisfecha. Así como había predicho, la mujer empezó a desatar todo su poder, volvió a alzar su arco y ciega de ira, lanzó flechas sin sentido, con la esperanza de que alguna acertase. Una nube de polvo se formó en donde la joven se encontraba, no se podía discernir nada, habían formado una niebla con la polvareda.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Meiling se dirigía a su residencia, después de estar casi toda la mañana mirando los papeles de los estudiantes para organizarlos en los archivos, necesitaba ingresar en su cuarto y tirarse en la cama. Nada cansaba más en este mundo que una mala organización en secretaria y que tuviera que encargarse ella de ordenarlo, solo por el mero hecho de ser la vicepresidenta de la Junta de Estudiantes. Al llegar nuevos alumnos a la universidad y para que los estudiantes se relacionaran entre ellos, se decidió que la organización de la llegada fuera hecha por los alumnos. Aunque la realidad era que los profesores se encontraban demasiado ocupados con los alumnos de sus clases como para ocuparse de la llegada de centenares de nuevos alumnos más.

El principio del nuevo curso fue un caos para Meiling. Desde que se supo que la Competición se organizaría en la universidad de Hong Kong, hubo todo tipo de remodelaciones.

Meiling siguió su camino cuando delante de ella vio a dos figuras correr rápidas, como si su vida dependiera de que llegasen a su destino. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera dado lo mismo, pero los que corrían no eran otros que su primo e Hiragizawa. La verdad es que las expresiones de su cara no eran de felicidad absoluta, el tiempo que pudo ver la expresión de sus rostros, discernió: preocupación, seriedad y desconcierto, esto en cualquier otro chico normal significaba problemas, pero en su primo y la reencarnación de Clow, significaba 'problemas mágicos'. Resignada, lanzó un suspiro y decidió seguir a tan preocupados jóvenes.

- "Por favor, no problemas de magia"- Rezaba mientras seguía un ritmo rápido. Pero no demasiado por el agotamiento que tenía encima.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Tomoyo se separó de sus amigas porque se había dado cuenta que los libros que tenía se los tenía que devolver a la profesora Páris. La extraña profesora de la que habían hablado antes. La verdad es que esa profesora era de su simpatía, era muy amable y atenta, se preocupaba de sus alumnos. Lo único que podía decirse de ella era que tenía sus extrañezas.

Tomoyo había pedido prestados a la profesora varios libros de narrativa clásica francesa. La verdad es que la profesora le había insistido en que los leyera. No estaban mal. Pero no era la clase de lectura que prefería. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al edificio, que los estudiantes ya habían bautizado como La Residencia de los Horrores, la razón, muy simple, allí estaban concentrados todos los profesores. ¿Alguien puede imaginarse los maquiavélicos planes que podían tramar? ¿Qué nuevas torturas enmascaradas con el nombre de 'educación' que podían estar inventando? Todos los chicos, si podían evitaban ese lugar, podrían acabar absorbiéndoles los sesos o algo peor.

Todo esto hizo reír a Tomoyo, era lo que se decía del edificio cuando solo mencionarlo. Para ella era demasiado exagerado, como si los profesores fueran a ser monstruos. Monstruos, hacía tanto que no escuchaba esa palabra. Las veces que Touya había llamado a su hermana de esa manera para hacerla de rabiar.

- "¿Quién soy?"- Alguien desde detrás de Tomoyo la había tapado los ojos. Tomoyo sabía quien era.

- "Deja ya de hacer el tonto Nova"- Dijo Tomoyo desganada.

- "¿Jamás me llamarás por mi nombre Tomoyo?"- Dijo fingiendo que se sentía herido.

- "Ya sabes que en mi país se tiene por costumbre llamar por el apellido..." 

- "Pero si nos conocemos desde hace años y aún sigues llamándome por el apellido, en cambio con los demás no lo haces"- Dijo quejándose del trato que recibía por parte de Daidouji.

- "Ya te llamaré por el nombre cuando sienta..."

- "Si ya somos amigos"- Dijo pasando una mano por encima del hombro de la joven, Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada asesina, desde que conoció a Phillip este no paró de perseguirla, allá donde estuviera ella, él tenía que estar también. Tenía fama de casanova, que ninguna chica se le había resistido, a excepción de Tomoyo, lo que esto hizo que el chico se marcase un propósito, que Tomoyo Daidouji saliera con él. En realidad era un caso que sus amigas llamaban 'Síndrome de lo inalcanzable', aún recordaba la primera vez que las chicas le hablaron de ello.

__

- "Sí, muy típico en los chicos"- Afirmó Nia.

- "Tomoyo, dile que sí y seguro que te dejará en paz, tiene todos los síntomas. Acoso incesante"- Empezó a enumerar Valerie.

- "Envío de regalos"- Siguió otra vez Nia.

- "Soborno a las amigas por información confidencial"- Murmuró Valerie.

- "¿Qué? ¿Estas hablando en serio?"- Preguntó sorprendida Tomoyo.

- "¡Ah! Que no se nos olvide el intento de llamar la atención en todo momento"- Dijo Nia empezando a divertirse con el asunto.

- "Y por último la acumulación de todos los síntomas provoca el síntoma más grande"

- "La generación espontánea de estupidez por parte del sujeto enfermo"- Dijeron las dos a la vez, con un brillo en los ojos.

El recuerdo de esto hizo escapar una risita de Tomoyo.

- "Tomoyo ¿de qué te ríes?"- Preguntó el joven interesado en saber si ella empezaba a mostrar interés en él.

- "Nada"- Dijo con una sonrisa. El chico empezó a sonreír, estaba acercándose a la joven, entonces notó a donde estaban dirigiéndose y empezó a sudar.

- "To- tomoyo, ¿a dónde te diriges?"- Preguntó nervioso y tembloroso.

- "A la Residencia de los profes"- Dijo con una resplandeciente sonrisa, el chico se paró y se disculpó con ella.

- "Esto... Me tengo que ir... Sí, eso, tengo que ir a... a... ordenar el cuarto, exacto. Adiós Tomoyo"- Dicha la excusa salió despedido como un rayo levantando una nube de polvo. Tomoyo seguía con la sonrisa, por fin se había librado del pesado. Siguió su camino, pero vio a la profesora adentrarse entre unos matorrales.

- "Seño-"- No pudo terminar de pronunciar palabra, la profesora ya se había adentrado en los matorrales. Con decisión de devolverle los libros la futura diseñadora siguió a la profesora.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El polvo empezó a disiparse y la mujer intentó ver si la chica había sido destruida, por mucho que tuviera el escudo, no podría soportar un ataque frontal tan potente. La mujer empezó a sonreír al ver que su poder había sido tan fuerte que no quedaba ni un solo rastro de la chica. Ya sentía el sabor de la victoria en su paladar.

- "Jajaja, yo soy la más poderosa, la que destruyó a la infame Cazadora, jajaja"- Reía como una loca.

- "Yo no estaría tan segura de ello"- Dijo eso una voz proveniente de sus espaldas. La carcajada se disipó y en su lugar había una expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad- "No, no, no"- Dijo graciosa mientras movía el dedo a los lados como si la mujer se hubiera equivocado- "Deberías de aprender mejores tácticas"- Dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria- "Ahora. Adiós"- La chica empezó a correr hacia la mujer con la espada horizontal. Apuntando a la mujer alzó la espada hasta la altura de su pecho y de con una rapidez y certeza increíbles, clavó el arma en el corazón de la mujer. Un grito agonizante se escuchó, la mujer agarró la espada con las dos manos en un último intento de zafarse de ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo más curioso de esto es que no derramaba ni una gota de sangre.

- "No debería haberme confiado tanto"- Fueron sus últimas palabras. La mujer soltó la espada y cerró los ojos, había perdido la vida, pero había muerto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, una sonrisa irónica, no se había esperado este final.

- "Lo siento"- Murmuró la joven. Una solitaria lágrima empezó a recorrer su cara hasta caer al suelo. Rápidamente la mujer comenzó a brillar para desintegrarse en polvo negro. Ese polvo empezó a rodear la espada para al final mezclarse con el polvo de la esfera blanca que empezaba a salir, las dos sustancias se entrelazaban y se combinaban de forma que el resultado fue un último brillo y la formación de una carta oscura flotando encima de la esfera. La esfera ya no era blanca, había perdido el color, ahora solo era una simple bola trasparente de cristal. La Card se deslizó hasta la persona que la había capturado, posándose en las manos de la chica. La chica observó la Card y leyó - "'The Discord', la Discordia, por eso todos estaban peleándose hoy"- Reflexionó la chica en voz alta. La Card era oscura, no tenía ninguna parte clara ni de color, era negra y gris. El ella estaba plasmada la forma de la mujer en dos mitades, por un lado con un arpa y por el otro con el arco. Porque como todo en esta vida- "La discordia se disfraza de dulce melodía, que ironía"- El otro lado de la Card no tenía símbolo, solo había oscuridad, era una Card oscura y tenebrosa.

Guardó la Card en una funda cuadrada a la misma medida de la Card. La esfera que estaba en la espada era inservible después de usarla, el contenido había desaparecido para dejar una simple bola de cristal, sin su contenido no era útil, la esfera ya había cumplido su misión. Sacó la bola de la espada y la dejó caer al suelo. Seguido cogió la espada y la daga y cerró los ojos para concentrarse, de inmediato la espada y la daga volvieron a unirse para forma la vara y esta se transformó para volver a su forma de llave. Abrió los ojos y se puso la llave en el cuello, en el interior de sus ropas. Se dispuso a irse cuando percibió muy cerca de ella dos auras acercándose. Rápidamente se ocultó el rostro con una capa y capucha, que había dejado entre los matorrales antes de enfrentarse a la Card. También se puso un pañuelo en el rostro y se marchó corriendo. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, se percató de la llegada de los dos jóvenes por la espalda. Estaban mirándola, jadeando de cansancio y con cara de pocos amigos, la chica decidió esperar y se dispuso mirándoles cara a cara, bueno, en realidad la chica no mostraba su rostro, pero sí los observaba.

- "¡Tú! ¡Espera!"- Dijo Shaoran como podía, estaba agotado, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cansado como para no poder enfrentarse a la misteriosa chica- "¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó avanzando un paso.

- "Perdona la educación de mi amigo, pero nos podrías decir que haces aquí"- Preguntó más cortésmente Eriol. La chica había mantenido en todo momento el rostro oculto en la capucha. En cambio quería mirar a los ojos de esos chicos, levantó la cabeza y dentro de la capucha se pudieron ver los ojos de jade. Permaneció mirándolos por un instante, pero en seguida se giró y desapareció entre los matorrales, como si jamás hubiera estado allí. Shaoran decidido a saber lo que estaba pasando corrió tras ella. Eriol solo se quedó allí con un rostro serio.

- "¡Eh!"- Se oyó gritar detrás de Eriol, este se dio la vuelta y vio como venía la prima de Shaoran corriendo. Cuando llegó hasta Eriol, sus piernas ya no la aguantaban más y se sentó en el suelo- "¿Se puede... saber... que es lo que pasa? Estabais... corriendo como posesos"- Dijo Meiling entre jadeos.

- "Persiguiendo mujeres"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa y agachándose a la altura de Meiling. A Meiling se le empezó a hinchar una vena y su cara empezó a enfurecerse.

- "¡Acaso te crees gracioso! No sé de que vas Hiragizawa, pero esa actitud de siempre tomártelo todo a la ligera y de creer saberlo todo me..."- La chica estaba rabiando de ira.

- "Corrección, no creo saberlo todo"- Dijo levantado un dedo- "Lo sé todo"- Dijo con una sonrisa para mayor irritación de Meiling. 

- "Grrr"- Empezó a levantar el puño cuando de repente una voz los interrumpió.

- "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"- Preguntó Tomoyo que acababa de venir.

- "Tomoyo"- Dijo Meiling sorprendida de verla allí también.

- "Yo he venido con Li a perseguir chicas. ¿Y tú?"- A Tomoyo le apareció un signo de interrogación en la cabeza mientras que Meiling miraba de mala manera a Eriol y este seguía sonriendo.

- "Ah, bueno, yo venía siguiendo a mi profesora"- Dijo Tomoyo aún sin comprender lo que dijo Eriol.

- "Esto es de locos, tu siguiendo a tu profesora, yo siguiendo a este loco y a mi primo y ellos, según él"- Señaló a Eriol con desdén- "persiguiendo chicas"- Dijo Meiling aún mirando de forma asesina a Eriol.

- "Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí?"- Preguntó una chica al verlos. La joven se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

- "Hola Sagara"- Dijo Meiling, la verdad es que si era una casualidad que todos estuvieran allí.

- "Buenas tardes Sagara"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "Hola"- Fue lo único que agregó Eriol. Meiling volvió a mirarle mal cuando esta la saludó. A Hua se le hacía extraño ver a Meiling sentada en el suelo mirando de mala manera a Eriol, a Eriol agachado y a Tomoyo con unos libros y cámara de fotos. A los cuatro se les asomó una gota en la cabeza, en que situación más curiosa se encontraban.

- "Eh Hiragizawa"- Shaoran salió de entre los matorrales con una capa en la mano, se sacudió unas hojas y ramitas y cuando iba ha añadir algo más se percató de la presencia de las chicas. Cuando vio a Sagara, su mirada se tornó más seria de lo que ya estaba- "He encontrado esto"- Fue lo único que añadió después de ver a sus amigas. Fue acercándose a Eriol y cuando estaba a su lado le enseñó la capa- "Meiling, Tomoyo ¿qué hacéis aquí?"- Preguntó algo extrañado.

- "Nada, tonterías"- Dijeron las dos a la vez. Sagara se acercó al grupo de amigos y con Tomoyo ayudó a que Meiling se levantase. Ya de pie, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa. Shaoran y Eriol se miraban a los ojos, como si con ello se pudieran decir todo. Los dos asintieron a la vez y Shaoran apartó su vista para observar a Sagara, no sabía el motivo pero esa chica le causaba gran intriga, inseguridad y una sensación de que había muchas ocultas en ella.

- "Esta tarde es la fiesta de bienvenida, ¿verdad?"- Preguntó Sagara para romper el hielo. Las chicas empezaron a andar, seguidas por los dos chicos. Mientras andaban se oyó un 'Crack', como si se hubiera roto algo.

- "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Bah, seguramente habrás pisado un plástico o el sonido de las piedras"- Dijo Sagara.

- "No, más bien sonaba al resquebrajarse de un cristal"- Dijo Tomoyo reflexiva.

- "Si te digo la verdad es imposible que tengas tan buen oído Tomoyo, será lo que dice Sagara, cuando pisas las piedras y se rozan hacen un sonido parecido, te lo digo porque este lugar está muy limpio, lo limpian muy a menudo y además si tiras basura al suelo y te pilla un profe, te castigan incluso te llegan a multar"- Explicó a las chicas. Los chicos ni siquiera atendían en la conversación de las chicas- "Eh vosotros, que estáis en Babia, tierra llamando a los despistados"- Dijo Meiling burlándose. 

- "¿Sí?"- Dijo Shaoran reaccionando, Eriol solo sonrió.

- "Estabamos hablando de la fiesta de esta tarde"- Les informó Tomoyo.

- "Pues como te decía Sagara la fiesta de llegada es esta tarde, será en el pabellón principal y habrá que ir bien vestido"- Informó Meiling, ya que ella también se encargaba de eso. De repente a Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos como estrellas.

- "¿Por qué no os ponéis unas ropas que he hecho?"- Dijo La chica ilusionada. A los tres amigos les salió una gota, en cambio Hua no entendía lo que les había ¿asustado?

- "Esto... yo ya tengo ropa, no quiero molestarte Tomoyo, de veras"- Dijo Meiling intentando escaquearse.

- "Yo también tengo que ponerme, no queremos ser una molestia para ti"- Dijo Shaoran apoyando a su prima.

- "Que va, no es molestia, solo pasad por mi habitación a probaros la ropa y ya está"- A los dos les daba terror que los trajes de Tomoyo fuesen iguales a los que hacía cuando capturaban las Cards- "¿Y tú Eriol?"- Eriol afirmó y sonrió- "Que bien, y tú Sagara"- La joven miró al suelo y se sonrojó un poco.

- "Yo es que... la verdad es que no puedo"- Dijo algo cortada.

- "¿Por qué?"- Dijo decepcionada.

- "Es que esta noche voy a cenar con mi madre"- Dijo aún nerviosa- _"Si Tomoyo hace ropa seguramente conocerá el mundo de la moda, seguro que la conoce"_- Pensaba nerviosa.

- "Pues póntelo cuando vayas a ver a tu madre"- Seguía insistiendo Tomoyo.

- "Es que ya tengo vestido y lo ha diseñado mi madre y..."- Respondió la chica_- "Por favor que no lo pregunte"_

- "¿Entonces tú madre es diseñadora? ¿La conozco?"- Preguntó curiosa. 

- "Es Feng-Lian Takano"- Dijo incómoda.

- "¡¿Feng-Lian Takano es tú madre?!"- Gritaron los cuatro a la vez. La verdad es que Hua se lo estaba esperando de las chicas, pero de Li e Hiragizawa, nunca.

- "Increíble, eres su hija, ella es mi ídolo, ha hecho los trajes más bonitos del mundo"- Dijo Tomoyo agarrando las dos manos de Hua entre las suyas y con dos estrellas en vez de ojos.

- "Es verdad, se me había olvidado, Meiling, mi madre me dijo que hoy vendría a casa a cenar"- Murmuró Shaoran.

- "¡Va a ir a tu casa la diseñadora Takano y tú no me lo dices Xiaolang!"- Meiling estaba apretando el cuello de su primo.

- "Se... me... olvidó... decírtelo, ya sabes que no le doy mucha importancia a estos eventos"- Dijo intentando respirar- "Además madre me ha dicho que puedes ir"- Añadió el joven guerrero- "Pero como es que eres su hija, creía que no tenía hijas"- Preguntó Shaoran suspicaz.

- "Tonto, no hagas caso a Xiaolang. La verdad es que tú eres hija de su exmarido. ¿No? El doctor"- Preguntó Meiling curiosa de saber la respuesta.

- "Sí, mi padre es doctor"- Afirmó la joven algo melancólica, no era agradable ser hija de un matrimonio que no acabó bien.

- "Oye, entonces tu hermano es Takara. ¿Verdad?"- Dijo Meiling con dos corazones en vez de ojos.

- "Jejeje"- Ella empezó a reír nerviosa, la verdad es que su hermano no es que fuera un sex-symbol, por lo menos ella jamás vio nada especial en él, todo lo contrario, era una persona terca, cabezota, desagradecida y... . Los chicos empezaron a asustarse al ver llamas alrededor de la chica. Se alejaron a una distancia prudencial, para no ser abrasados. Hua al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo los miró y al ver la distancia que mantenían le salió una gota y volvió a ponerse recta- "Jejeje, que calor ¿no?"- Dijo disimulando.

- "Sí claro"- Le dieron la razón para no enfurecerla otra vez. Para cambiar el ambiente cargado Hua preguntó.

- "No es por ser grosera, pero ¿desde cuando los chicos se fijan en las diseñadoras de ropa?"- Preguntó Sagara intrigada.

- "Desde que tengo que asistir a cada evento social con mi madre"- Respondió Eriol con una sonrisa.

- "Desde que tengo una prima loca"- Dijo Shaoran echando una mirada asesina a Meiling.

- "¿Qué has dicho?"- Preguntó ardiendo de ira.

- "Nada"- Fueron las escuetas palabras de Li.

- "Pues yo no he tenido tiempo de ir a los eventos y no la he podido conocer"- Suspiró desalentada Tomoyo. Sagara se entristeció al ver a la chica así, no sabía porque, pero ver a Tomoyo así la hacia sentir muy triste.

- "¿Si quieres venir?"- Dijo la chica. Tomoyo la miró y la ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

- "Eres muy amable Sagara. Iré con mucho gusto"- Sin saber porque las palabras de Tomoyo la hicieron sentir llena de alegría.

- "No hay de que"- Le dio una amplia y sincera sonrisa. Lo que hizo llamar la atención de los cuatro. Podía parecer tan ¿inocente?

- "¿Y yo? ¿Me vais a dejar al margen de tal reunión?"- Dijo Eriol haciéndose el herido.

- "Sí"- Contestó Meiling.

- "Claro que no, si te apetece venir Hiragizawa, ven"- Dijo Sagara. Shaoran no sabía porque, pero ella era amable con todos excepto con él o eran imaginaciones suyas.

- "Yo me voy, tengo que hacer muchas cosas"- Dijo Tomoyo mientras se desviaba. 

- "Espera que te acompaño. Bueno, hasta esta tarde"- Meiling siguió a Tomoyo.

- "Hasta luego"- Se despidió Tomoyo y las dos chicas se alejaron. Ahora solo quedaban los dos chicos y Sagara. Los dos se miraron y seguidamente dijo Eriol.

- "Nosotros también nos vamos"- Y sin dejar que Sagara se despidiese los dos chicos se marcharon.

- "A... diós, que prisas tenían"- La chica siguió su camino hasta el edificio de la residencia. Al acercarse, vio una figura parada en la entrada del edificio, era la figura de una chica, se acercó más y más hasta que su vista pudo contemplar la figura de la chica de antes, Sakura Kinomoto.

- "Sakura"- Dijo sorprendida.

- "Hua"- Sakura Kinomoto se giró a mírala a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- "¿Qué haces aquí?"- Preguntó a la chica.

- "Hua sabes que no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, es muy importante que estemos unidas"- Dijo Sakura.

- "Sigo sin comprender porque me dices cosas que no tienen sentido para mí, porque no puedes dejar de atormentarme, déjame, te lo ruego, deja de decir cosas que no tienen nada que ver conmigo"

- "Hua, tú destino es este, yo solo estoy aquí para ayudarte, por qué dices que te atormento, por favor, compréndelo, las cosas no siempre tienen sentido, pueden ser lo más enrevesado que existe en este mundo, pero aun así tienen un motivo de ser, un motivo de que sucedan, yo estoy aquí por ti. No le temas al destino"- Dijo Sakura intentando acercarse a ella, con esa sonrisa tierna y dulce que tenía desde niña. Una sonrisa que hacía sentir a más de uno lo sinceras y amables que eran sus palabras. Hua dio unos pasos atrás y se agachó cogiéndose la cabeza.

- "Deja de torturarme. Por favor"- Se arrodilló y permaneció así durante unos minutos. Cuando levantó la cabeza de nuevo, la chica ya no estaba allí, había desaparecido- "¿Por qué has vuelto?"- Seguía preguntándose desesperada, todo aquello era una locura, por qué tuvo que ser ella, porque no otra persona, su vida era un auténtico caos. Se intentó tranquilizar un poco y recobrar la compostura. Respiró hondo y se repitió- "Todo saldrá bien, pase lo que pase todo saldrá bien"- Estaba algo temblorosa y nerviosa, pero más tranquilizada que antes. Volvió a ponerse de pie, arreglándose un poco para que no se percibiera su intranquilidad y entró en el edificio.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Tres camas, era una habitación bastante amplía, pero algo desordenada, bueno, la verdad es que solo una parte de la habitación, la otra estaba impoluta, como si nadie hubiese pasado por aquel lugar. Que curiosa podía ser la diferencia que había entre las personas. Shaoran estaba bastante anonadado, la verdad es que las camas de los amigos de Hiragizawa estaban bastante, por no decir que parecía que había pasado un torbellino por ahí, desordenadas. Era lo que llaman un 'mare magnum' o en palabras cristianas un caos.

- "Oye, Hiragizawa ¿Qué crees que ha sucedido esta tarde?"- Preguntó curioso por saber la opinión de la reencarnación de Clow.

- "¿La verdad?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Claro"- Contestó algo fastidiado por la actitud siempre alegre que podía provocar que más de uno quisiera quitarle las gafas no de muy buenas maneras.

- "No lo sé"- Shaoran se cayó al suelo, ¿cómo podía seguir tomándose todo aquello a broma?

- "¡Hiragizawa!"- Gritó el guerrero chino- "¡Podrías dejar de tomarte las cosas a la ligera por una vez en tu vida!"- Gritó totalmente fuera de sí. Shaoran era unja persona seria, que se toma los asuntos como eran, sin darles mayor o menor importancia, y ese era lo que le diferenciaba de su antecesor, que este, pese a la situación que estuvieran, siempre conservaría el toque cómico.

- "Estoy hablando muy en serio Li"- Aclaraba con su sonrisa. Cualquiera en la situación de Li no le creería, con esa sonrisa burlona que hacía parecer que más bien se estaba riendo de él.

- "¿Y quieres que yo crea que tú has perdido el poder de ver el futuro?"- Preguntó sarcásticamente.

- "Deberías de saber querido descendiente, que Hong Kong tiene una gran confluencia de poderes místicos, lo que hace que yo, la mitad de la reencarnación de Clow, no pueda tener acceso a plenos poderes"

- "Pero eso no es lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que tus poderes disminuyan"- Agregó el hechicero chino mientras intentaba derrumbar su teoría.

- "Te equivocas, si puede ser posible si a todo eso le añadimos que alguien a creado una barrera para bloquear mis poderes de premonición"- Dijo aún con una sonrisa.

- "¿Alguien bloqueando tus poderes?"- Repitió incrédulo Li.

- "Claro mi querido descendiente, desde hace tiempo he notado un poder interfiriendo con el mío, lo que me impide tener mis visiones del futuro"- Shaoran estaba bastante extrañado, la verdad era que él no había sentido nada, ni siquiera la más mínima actividad mágica, a excepción del día de hoy, que notó como dos auras se enfrentaban. La única explicación sería que la persona que estaba interfiriendo en los poderes de Eriol, le interesa anular esa faceta de él, así no podría descifrar los movimientos de su adversario antes de realizarlos, esa era la única explicación. Pero, ¿qué era tan importante como para quitarle el don de la visión de futuro? Tenía que ser algo importante- "Fue desapareciendo poco a poco hace bastante tiempo"- Murmuró el chico inglés.

- "¿Hace tiempo? Hace cuanto tiempo exactamente Hiragizawa"- Preguntó ya con un tono más preocupado.

- "La verdad es que empecé a tener unas visiones extrañas, pero fueron disminuyendo cada vez que pasaba el tiempo. El día que llegué a Hong Kong pude sentir que una parte de mi poder fue anulada. Por la noche intenté realizar un hechizo para conjurar una visión de futuro, pero no pude terminar el hechizo, una extraña presencia rodeó el cuarto y anuló el poder del hechizo"- Explicó Eriol, ahora con su tono serio y maduro- "Tuve algunas predicciones bastante extrañas, pero a medida que se hacían más claras, empezaron a ser menos frecuentes, después de bastante tiempo empezaron a ser imágenes rápidas que aparecían inesperadamente, flashes"- Terminó de explicar Eriol, Shaoran estaba inquieto, ¿quién tendría el poder suficiente como para realizar este plan?.

- "Pero no has contestado Hiragizawa, ¿desde cuando empezó a pasarte esto?"

- "Mmm. Desde hace 6 años"- Repuso serio.

- "¡¿Qué?!"- Dijo preocupado.

- "He estado indagando sobre esto y todo los datos me indican que el centro del poder proviene de aquí, Hong Kong"

- "Entonces no estás aquí solo por la competición"- Dedujo Shaoran, como no, Eriol siempre con sus misterios e intrigas.

- "No exactamente, aproveché esta competición para venir, pero si no se hubiera organizado aquí también tendría que haber venido. Tampoco pude predecir si íbamos a ganar para saber si llegaría a venir aquí, recuerda querido descendiente que sin mi poder de predicción tampoco podría asegurar que llegaría hasta aquí. Digamos que fue simple intuición"- Concluyó Eriol.

- "Pues espero que esa intuición tuya que tienes pueda decirnos, el asunto de la pérdida de tu poder de visión, las misteriosas auras y la chica de la capa"- Dijo Shaoran enfadado.

- "Y no olvidemos la reaparición de nuestra querida Sakura"- Añadió el inglés sonriente.

- "..."- Esto había dejado sin palabras a Li, no se había olvidado de ese detalle, solamente no quería recordarlo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El sol ya empezaba a ponerse, eran casi las siete de la tarde. Toda la gente se estaba preparando para la fiesta de la noche, para la gran reunión de alumnos, sería divertido: conversación, unas copas, música, baile y una oportunidad de conseguir una cita, después de todo lo más importante era relacionarse ¿verdad?.

Meiling fue al cuarto de Tomoyo, al final la insistencia y los dotes de persuasión de esta fueron efectivos para que la joven china se pusiese un vestido de su creación. Shaoran se pudo escaquear con la ayuda de unos compañeros que en el último momento le llamaron para resolver unos asuntos. Eriol fue el más escurridizo, ya que por más que se le buscaba, no se le pudo encontrar en ningún lugar, simplemente, desapareció del mapa.

Hua estaba dándose los últimos toques, el vestido que su madre le había enviado el día antes de partir a Hong Kong era realmente bonito. Era un vestido corto, por encima de las rodillas, de tirantes, era verde claro, pero un tejido blanco casi transparente que llevaba por encima, lo hacía ver de un color más pálido, hacía parecer que el vestido era suave y delicado, como el de una frágil flor. Era un vestido sencillo, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Encima de la cama estaba una chaqueta a conjunto con el vestido, era blanca, de mangas largas y que le llegaba a media espalda. Los zapatos eran sencillos también, blancos, de poco tacón. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Estaba peinándose, se había rizado un poco el pelo y se lo había recogido, de manera que le quedaba suelto por detrás a la altura del cuello, formando rizos y bucles.

Después de peinarse se maquilló un poco, la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje, le gustaba más lo natural, por lo que solo se solía echar sombra de ojos y un pintalabios de color rosa pálido. Terminada de preparase se echó un último vistazo en el espejo. Concentrada en su imagen no se percató de que su compañero también había ingresado en el cuarto.

- "Ejem"- Tosió el joven chino. Hua giró la cabeza para ver en la otra puerta del baño al chico, bastante desarreglado. Llevaba los pantalones y la camisa puesta, pero la camisa estaba abierta por unos botones de la parte de arriba y colgando en su cuello tenía la corbata. A la joven no se le pudo evitar escapar una risita burlona- "¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?"- Repuso el joven molesto, a la vez su mente le decía otra cosa- _"Tiene una risa encantadora"_- Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba el chico movió la cabeza agitadamente y volvió a poner su cara seria y enfadada- _"Me estoy volviendo loco"_

- "Tú"- Dijo mientras reía, la verdad es que era gracioso ver las pintas que llevaba el joven, parecía haber salido de una tormenta. Y para colmo, la chica empezó a reírse más al ver al chico intentando arreglarse. Shaoran estaba poniéndose bien el traje, se metió la camisa, se la abrochó bien y se peinó un poco, solo faltaba ponerse la corbata, lo que era una misión imposible para él. Shaoran miraba como hacerse el nudo, cuando cada vez que le salía mal, la chica soltaba una risita maliciosa, él la echaba una mirada asesina y esta fingía mirar a otra parte.

- "¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer?"- Preguntó enfadado y con una vena en la frente.

- "No"- Repuso riéndose- "No hay nada mejor que ver como intentas ponerte una sencilla corbata"- Dijo burlona.

- "¿Y acaso tú sabrías hacerlo mejor que yo? Seguro que ni siquiera sabrías unir las dos partes de la corbata"

- "Pues claro que sé hacerle un nudo a la corbata"- Ahora había conseguido molestarla.

- "Pues comprobémoslo, hazme el nudo de la corbata"- Estaba retándola, no era un duelo de espadas, pero valía si al final conseguía lo que quería.

- "Muy listo capitán Li"- La chica se acercó a él y le miró a los ojos- "Pero no voy a caer en tu juego, si quieres embaucar a alguien, hazlo con otra que tendrá mejor suerte, yo soy mucho más lista como para caer en un juego..."- La chica se acercó lentamente a él. A Shaoran le empezó a latir el corazón como un caballo desbocado. Se acercó a su oreja y le susurró- "... de niños"- Y dejó escapar otra risa. La chica se separó y puso su cara sería- "No juegues conmigo capitán Li, te aseguro que no sería divertido enfrentarse a mí"- Dicho esto se marchó, cerró la puerta y dejó a Li pasmado, estaba totalmente aturdido.

- "Pero ¿se puede saber que he dicho?"- Se quedó ahí parado, sin saber como reaccionar- _"De repente es amistosa y al segundo es más fría que el hielo"- _Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto después de todo- "Las mujeres son muy complicadas"- Murmuró para sí mismo. Y volvió a mirarse al espejo, a ver como se hacía el nudo de la corbata.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua permaneció de pie con la espalda y la cabeza pegadas en la pared. La verdad es que no entendía la razón de tan variado comportamiento.

- "¿Será que me estoy volviendo loca? Estoy congeniando con él y eso no debe de pasar, no. Debo de permanecer distante, no puedo dejar ver que soy..."- La verdad es que Hua era la chica más complicada de entender que había existido en este mundo y en esta vida. Ella misma ni se entendía, así que Shaoran iba a necesitar el manual de instrucciones más detallado del mundo- "Bueno, olvidemos a ese chico, volvamos a lo principal. Recuerda: Cena, amigos de mamá y compostura. Espero no perder los nervios como en la última vez"- Dijo esto recordando las últimas las veces que estuvo con su madre.

La verdad es que los contactos que tenía Sagara con su madre eran muy pocos, por no decir que desde el divorcio solo había visto a su madre tres veces. En una pasarela, cuando su madre expuso unos diseños y la verdad es que ni siquiera habló con ella. Durante una fiesta en la que sus padres coincidieron accidentalmente, lo que acabó muy mal. Y en una cena, que acabó peor que en la fiesta, ya que el escándalo fue grandísimo. Por suerte no salió en la prensa. Lo que podía hacer el tener buenos contactos.

Esa noche iba a cenar a la mansión de una vieja amiga de su madre, una compañera de instituto. La verdad es que por lo que había mencionado Li en la conversación anterior se podía decir que la compañera se trataba de su amiga. Lo peor que le podría pasar, cenar con su rival. ¿Por qué siempre acababa enredándose en asuntos tan extraños? El mundo era un pañuelo demasiado pequeño para coincidir justo con la madre del chico al que había calado con la vista el primer día que posó Hong Kong.

- "Será que las casualidades no existen"- Suspiró desalentada- "¿Y mis zapatos?"- Se preguntó al ver que estaba todo menos sus zapatos, ya iba a salir y ahora le faltaban sus zapatos- "¿Cómo puedo ser tan despistada con las cosas? A ver, la chaqueta y el bolso los dejé en la cama, cuando me estaba peinando y maquillando en el lavabo llevaba los zapatos en la mano, eso creo. Después de..."- Ahí estaba la solución- "Dejé los zapatos al entrar en el cuarto de baño y con todo lo de Li se me olvidó llevármelos. Cabeza hueca"- Se dijo a sí misma. Se dio la vuelta y llamó a la puerta, nadie respondió. Llamó otra vez y seguían sin responder. Entreabrió la puerta y miró a ver si había alguien. Vio como Li seguía intentando hacerse el nudo de la corbata- "Este chico es tonto. ¿Y si llego a pasar y se está duchando?"- Inmediatamente se le subieron los colores al rostro, se apartó de la puerta y se puso las manos en la cara. Permaneció así hasta que se empezó a volverle el color, dejó caer las manos y agitó la cabeza intentando apartar de la mente esa visión- "Pero en que piensas Hua"- Se recriminaba a sí misma. Volvió a mirar por el entreabierto de la puerta. Shaoran se había ido- "Parece ser que se ha ido"- Abrió más la puerta y metió la cabeza, miró a los lados y rápidamente vio los zapatos, los cogió y volvió a salir fugazmente. Volvió a su cuarto y cerró aliviada la puerta. Con los zapatos en la mano se dirigió a la cama y coger sus cosas, antes fue a mirar el reloj de la mesilla- "¡Hoeeeeee!"- Gritó al ver la hora que era- "¡Voy a llegar tarde!"- Se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta velozmente, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación como si en ella hubiera un incendio.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran se había rendido, iría sin corbata, de todas maneras odiaba llevarla. Harto de todo, se puso la camisa por fuera, se abrió el primer botón de la camisa y se puso la chaqueta. Después de todo no iba a ser una cena formal, sino una cena entre amigos.

Cogió sus objetos personales. Ya era bastante tarde, él que siempre era puntual, esta vez se retrasaría un poco. Todo fue por una reunión de emergencia con el entrenador, que al final acabó hablando de cosas insignificantes.

Cogió las llaves de su coche y de la habitación y cuando iba a salir del cuarto, oyó un ruido bastante familiar, unos gritos que no pudo entender y un portazo. Abrió la puerta y vio a una figura correr por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

- "Será mejor que me dé prisa en recoger a estos"- Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Después se dirigió al ascensor de la residencia.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Crees que Shaoran se molestará por no haberle esperado"- Preguntó Tomoyo a la chica que tenía al lado en el asiento trasero del coche.

- "Que hubiera sido más rápido, si él no es puntual no es nuestra culpa el que le hallamos dejado"- Contestó Meiling. Conduciendo el auto estaba Eriol, observando con una sonrisa a las dos chicas por el espejo retrovisor- "¿Y tú por qué siempre sonríes? Me das escalofríos"- Dijo molesta. 

- "Solo me estoy imaginando la cara que pondrá mi querido descendiente"- Dijo con una sonrisa más amplia. Meiling solo lo miraba con desconfianza.

- "Meiling, te queda genial el vestido, ¿a qué si Eriol?"- La verdad es que lo tenía que confesar, Tomoyo diseñaba unos vestidos y trajes preciosos, por suerte para Meiling. Sería bochornoso salir a la calle con un vestido parecido a los que diseñaba de niña. Era un vestido rojo sin mangas, con una falda con vuelo, por encima de las rodillas y con un precioso fénix dibujado con hilo del color del oro, que se enrollaba por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Tomoyo llevaba un vestido azul largo brillante, era bastante ajustado y se sujetaba alrededor del cuello. Eriol vestía con un traje marrón oscuro y camisa blanca, bien planchados, no llevaba ni corbata ni pajarita, llevaba una especie de medalla enganchada al cuello.

- "Todo lo que tus manos crean es perfecto"- Dijo sonriendo al espejo retrovisor. Tomoyo se sonrojó bastante y Meiling apartó la vista como si dijera 'increíble'.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua estaba fuera del recinto universitario. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Jamás llegaría andando y con las prisas se le olvidó llamar a un taxi y por ese lugar no pasan taxis. Se quedó pensando una solución, cuando por detrás se vieron unas luces. Hua se dio media vuelta e intentó divisar quién se acercaba. Los faros del automóvil la impedían ver al conductor. Se apartó para dejar paso al coche. El automóvil llegó hasta donde estaba la chica y se paró a su lado. La puerta se abrió y desde dentro se oyó.

- "¿Te llevo a alguna parte?"

****

N. de la Autora: Hi!!!!! Jejeje, bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, que me ha costado lo mío, lo he terminado en un par de días, justo después de terminar mi último examen me puse a escribir y tengo que decir que ahora me toca descansar del instituto :) 

Hay que ver como son las cosas, por un lado Eriol, que ahora tiene miradas asesinas por doble, se ve que Meiling y Shaoran tienen rasgos en común. Eriol, haber si dejas de sonreír tanto que pones nerviosa a la gente. Y hablando del sonrisas, ¿por qué no pude ver el futuro? o más exactamente ¿por qué no le dejan ver el futuro?.

La extraña carta que apareció en el parque, ¿de donde salió y quién es esa Cazadora? La escena no se si fue lo bastante descriptiva como para saber lo que ocurrió, no son muy buena relatando batallas o peleas ^^UU. Y Sakura, ¿como es q está en HK? y ¿donde se ha metido estos años? Cuantas intrigas, y que largo, cada vez me extiendo más, jejeje.

Hablando de misterios, Hua tiene un carácter muy variable, esta triste como alegre, fría como simpática, es despistada y algo misteriosa, ni un psicólogo la podría psicoanalizar.

Y la relación entre Shaoran y Hua no va bien, parece ser que jamás se llevaran bien, por lo menos ella intentará evitarlo, chica rara.

Creo q hasta ahora son suficientes intrigas, ya descubriremos más en el siguiente capítulo.

Solo decir que pondré el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic (algún día ^^UUU, la verdad en una semana estará) y que espero poner el siguiente capítulo de este en más tardar un mes, pero con las vacaciones de Semana Santa en dos semanas **puede** estar puesto, **puede**, no que este :P.

Comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas o los ingredientes para una sopa de verduras a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Bye

Kassy99


	5. La Cena

20/04/02

Otro capítulo!!!!!!!!!! Yo misma me entusiasmo escribiendo ^^UUU, es que ni yo me creo que termine los capítulos, bueno, no me enrollo, lo único, que este capítulo lo he subido algo tarde, primero por el comienzo de clases, que la verdad no tuve bastante tiempo para terminar este capítulo durante las vacaciones U_U que le voy a hacer. Y la otra razón es que tengo unos problemillas con la compañía de teléfono más prestigiosa en timar en toda España, no doy nombres, pero mucha gente me entenderá ¬¬ odiosa compañía. ¡¡¡¡Qué disfrutéis del fic!!!!

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 5: La Cena

__

Un pasado oculto, leyendas desconocidas y

un futuro incierto

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

- "Entonces entras o no, no tengo todo el día"- Hua entró, pero no muy convencida, la verdad es que no sabía porque había parado y se había ofrecido a llevarla, solo se habían visto una vez y tampoco habían cruzado una palabra, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, era bastante extraño, incluso apostaría que no la había caído bien aquel día. Lo único que sabía es que era la novia de Li y eso ya demostraba que tenía un gusto pésimo para los hombres.

La chica miró de reojo a Sagara, de manera desconfiada, colocó su mano en la palanca de cambios y puso el auto en marcha. Las dos permanecieron calladas, simplemente eran dos extrañas que por una razón desconocida, para Hua, estaban compartiendo un auto. El silencio fúnebre era lo único que se apreciaba en el auto. Hua estaba algo incómoda, ¿de qué podía hablar con alguien que apenas conocía y que tenía una relación sentimental con la persona que peor de caía? La verdad es que la situación más extraña e incómodo no podía ser, ¿por qué tuvo que subirse al coche? Ah, sí, llegaba tarde.

- "Perdona, pero... ¿sabes a donde voy?"- Preguntó con una gota en la cabeza, la verdad es que era muy despistada, ni siquiera le había indicado a donde se dirigía, solo entró en el coche y permaneció callada y ahora que se daba cuenta ella tampoco le había preguntado a donde la tenía que llevar. 

- "Sí, vas a la mansión Li, a cenar con la familia de Xiaolang"- Respondió segura e indiferente.

- "Te lo ha contado él. ¿Verdad?"- Preguntó delicadamente, no quería meter la pata, no fuera que provocara algún revuelo entre la pareja, igualmente podía haberse enterado por otra persona.

- "Sí, esta tarde me lo encontré, me dijo que estaba invitada a una cena con su familia con una amiga de su madre y sus hijos y daba la casualidad que tú eras la hija de la amiga de la madre de Xiaolang"- El tono de voz que estaba empleando la chica era de desconfianza y recelo.

La verdad es que su mirada era como un puñal, siempre fija y como si con ella fuera a lanzarse a ella en cualquier momento y clavársela. Sería que estaba... ¿celosa de ella? No, eso sería una auténtica tontería, celosa de ella, eso sería lo más gracioso que pudiera haber escuchado en su vida. Ya había notado esa mirada en la cafetería, pero si pensaba de esa manera podía suspirar aliviada, a ella nunca, jamás, se le ocurriría pensar en el capitán Li de 'esa manera'. La chica empezó a reírse mientras que Liu la empezó a mirar extrañada.

- "No me hagas caso, es que estoy muy estresada"- Dijo entre las risas. La chica estaba empezando a impacientarse, ¿es que acaso se estaba burlando? ¡Y delante de sus narices!.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Una enorme mansión, esplendorosa y majestuosa ante los ojos de tres jóvenes. Los tres quedaron parados delante de la puerta principal de la mansión. Meiling estaba acostumbrada a ver tan majestuosa construcción, a Eriol nada le impresionaba, incluso sin poder predecir lo que aquella noche les podría deparar seguía conservando esa sonrisa satisfactoria y enigmática, dando a pensar que escondía más de un secreto, y era verdad, escondía varios ases, los cuales aún darían mucho de que hablar. Por su parte Tomoyo estaba fascinada, había estado en lugares más impresionantes, más llamativos, más extravagantes, pero aquel lugar poseía un encanto propio que los distinguía de otras muchas mansiones, un encanto 'mágico'.

- "Es precioso este lugar"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. Meiling se alegró de que a su amiga le gustase el lugar, sería horrible estar en sitio donde desde un principio no estás a gusto.

- "¿Verdad? Es un lugar muy grande, después recuérdame que te enseñe los jardines, es lo más precioso y encantador que podrás ver"- Dijo Meiling con una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha.

- "¿Yo también podré acompañaros?"- Preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa. Meiling solo giró la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

- "No"- Dijo descortésmente y enfadada, Tomoyo solo soltó una risita graciosa.

Estaban en la puerta, esperando a que abrieran, la verdad es que ya llevaban un rato frente dicho portón, porque la puerta no es que fuera pequeña, tampoco era una monstruosidad, pero si era grande, con ornamentaciones y grabados chinos, algo bastante curioso que llamó la atención de Hiragizawa. Se oyó la cercanía de unos pasos y los tres volvieron sus miradas a la puerta, para ver como se abría lentamente. Detrás de ella se pudo ver a una mujer, que por las prendas que llevaba se podía deducir que era una de las criadas de la casa.

- "Buenas tardes señorita Meiling"- Dijo la criada haciendo una leve reverencia al ver a la chica.

- "Buenas tardes Kai-sun, estos son Tomoyo Daidouji y..."- Presentó a Eriol no muy entusiasmada- "Eriol Hiragizawa"

- "Joven, señorita, pasen, la señora los está esperando"- Hizo otra reverencia a los dos amigos de Meiling y abrió más la puerta dejándoles entrar a la mansión. Uno a uno fueron pasando los tres jóvenes, ofreciéndoles sus saludos a la doncella. Cuando Eriol traspasó la puerta sintió una sensación extraña, se quedó parado un instante, pero al ver que la sensación se marchaba enseguida siguió sin darle más importancia. La doncella cerró la puerta tras ellos y con un gesto avanzó por un pasillo y dirigió a los tres jóvenes a la sala donde estarían esperándolos.

- "Síganme y no se separen"- Dijo la mujer dirigiéndolos por el pasillo.

- "Es verdad, no os separéis, este casa es enorme y no sería la primera vez que alguien se pierde por sus pasillos"- Dijo Meiling como si de una historia terrorífica se tratase y añadió- "y vuelve jamás"- Dijo con voz siniestra y tenebrosa, mientras que Eriol sonreía y a Tomoyo le aparecía una gota en la cabeza.

Los tres fueron caminado por el pasillo siguiendo a la doncella, pasando varias puertas. Por el camino vieron: jarrones, esculturas, cuadros y demás objetos de decoración, todo muy bien cuidado y limpio. Aquella casa parecía ser bastante antigua, pero la pulcritud y el buen cuidado de las cosas hacía ver que no era tan vieja. Tomoyo estaba impresionada, algunos de aquellos objetos deberían de estar en un museo, sabía mucho de esto, su madre la llevó muchas veces a exposiciones y galerías de arte, podía distinguir las antigüedades de las que no lo eran, no podía descifrar su fecha, pero sí si eran algo valioso y antiguo o algo recién creado y por tanto de menor valor. Eriol seguía algo intrigado por lo que había sentido antes, era una sensación de inseguridad lo que sentía ahora, como si estuviera indefenso. Era como si una parte de él hubiera sido apartada, aislada. Pronto llegaron a una puerta en la que alguien esperaba delante de ella, como un guardián. La doncella se paró y se marchó dejándolos con el hombre, Meiling se paró frente al hombre y los dos hicieron una ligera reverencia.

- "Señorita Meiling"- Saludó el hombre.

- "Buenas tardes Ho"- El hombre se alzó y vio a las dos personas que la acompañaban.

- "¿A quién debo de presentar?"- Preguntó el hombre.

- "Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji y este es Eriol Hiragizawa"- Presentó al segundo desganada y desinteresada.

- "Buenas tardes jóvenes"- Saludó el hombre.

- "Buenas tardes"- Dijeron los dos a la vez. El hombre terminó de reverenciarse y abrió la puerta, entrando en la sala, los tres permanecieron detrás.

- "Señora, la señorita Meiling a llegado con dos acompañantes, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji y el joven Eriol Hiragizawa"- Dicho sus nombres se oyó la voz de una mujer.

- "Que pasen"- A esto último salió el mayordomo y les indicó que ya podían entrar.

- "Gracias"- Dijo Meiling y fue pasando dentro.

Meiling era siempre la primera de los tres y como caballero que era Eriol, permaneció siempre al final, detrás de las señoritas. Cuando entraron los tres vieron una enorme sala, bien iluminada, con varios sillones alrededor de una mesa y frente a una chimenea. La araña de cristal que colgaba del techo era hermosa y voluminosa. En la sala ya estaban varias personas de las cuales Meiling conocía 5: las hermanas y la madre de Shaoran. Había otras dos personas a las que no conocía personalmente, pero sabía quiénes eran. Tomoyo solo quedó fascinada, primero por lo precioso que era el lugar, segundo por poder conocer a su ejemplo a seguir y tercero por la noble dama que estaba a su lado, seguramente la madre de Shaoran si mal no recordaba. Eriol solo miró fijamente y con una amplia sonrisa a la madre de Shaoran, la que no escondió en ningún momento y desde la entrada del joven su interés por él.

- "Buenas tardes Meiling, jóvenes"- La majestuosa señora se levantó y les dio a entender que avanzaran y se sentaran.

- "Buenas tardes tía Yelan"- Saludo respetuosamente- "Tía estos son Tomoyo Daidouji"- Dijo presentándola.

- "Mucho gusto señora Li"- Dijo Tomoyo con educación y una reverencia.

- "Mucho gusto también señorita Daidouji"- Respondió la matriarca.

- "Y este joven es Eriol Hiragizawa"- Dijo sin ninguna alegría y con mucho pesar de tener que estar con él.

- "Un placer estar aquí. Señora Li"- Dijo Eriol con tono respetuoso, pero algo gracioso.

- "El placer es todo mío, joven"- Entre ellos dos había un juego de miradas bastante sospechoso y a los que solo entendían la razón del porqué podrían entender este juego de miradas, palabras y sonrisas, esto último por parte de Eriol- "Dejadme que os presente a la señora Feng-Lian Katano y su hijo Takara Katano"

- "Es un placer conocerles"- Dijeron los tres jóvenes a la vez. Las chicas mostraban un gran entusiasmo. Mientras que Eriol solo permanecía sonriente.

- "Que jóvenes más agradables sois"- Dijo la señora Katano- "Deberías de aprender de ellos Taka, son respetuosos, amables y muy agradables"- Recriminó la mujer a su hijo.

- "Madre"- Dijo serio el chico, la verdad es que la mujer solo quería hacer una gracia, pero la relación entre madre e hijo estaba bastante caldeada desde hacía bastante tiempo. Poco después se oyó llamar a la puerta.

- "Pase"- Dijo Yelan, la matriarca de la casa.

- "Señora, ya llegó su hijo"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Las dos chicas seguían calladas, ninguna de las dos intentaba comenzar una conversación, solo estaban en silencio, Lin conduciendo y Hua mirando por la ventanilla del coche, estaba apreciando las hermosas luces de Hong Kong. Era algo espectacular, la ciudad de Hong Kong era uno de los lugares más bellos que podían verse de noche, ya que las luces de la ciudad se unían a las luces de las estrellas formando un inmenso cielo brillante, nada más hermoso en el mundo que...

- "Las estrellas"- Murmuró Hua. Era una pasión que tenía desde niña, una extraña fijación por la luz de las estrellas. Era como si estas la llamaran, como si pidieran ser observadas. Esto la hacía recordar una anécdota de su infancia.

__

Una niña saltaba, agarrada a la camisa de su padre, tiraba y empujaba de ella con mucha insistencia. La niña miraba esperanza a que su padre le hiciera caso, pero seguía con sus asuntos pronunciando un solo.

- "Ahora no. Ve a jugar con tus muñecas Hua"- Fue lo único que dijo su padre y volvió a sus documentos. Su madre no estaba en casa, había pasado varias noches fuera de casa ultimando los detalles de su próxima exposición de diseños. Resignada y desilusionada volvió a su habitación, donde se sentó a los pies de su cama y agarrándose de las rodillas se echó a llorar.

Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro al recordar a aquel momento de soledad y desconsuelo, aunque siguió recordando y su sonrisa triste se convirtió en una sonrisa nostálgica y dulce. Cerró los ojos y siguió recordando.

__

- "¡Ya he vuelto!"- Se oyó a alguien entrar en la casa y después cerrar la puerta. Hua seguía llorando desconsolada y triste, pero silenciosamente, dejando escapar algunos lamentos ahogados. El joven que entró en la casa se dirigió a su cuarto, se oyó pasar al chico por la habitación de Hua y avanzar hasta llegar a la suya. La pequeña paró de sollozar y ahora solo miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida. Poco después se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta, pero la niña no respondió, solo permanecía allí, sentada, como si no estuviera realmente allí- "¿Hua?"- La niña seguía sin responder. El joven abrió la puerta y vio a la niña con la cabeza sobre sus piernas y sus rodillas abrazadas por sus cortos brazos. Una sonrisa comprensiva pasó por sus labios y entró en la habitación, avanzó lentamente y se sentó al lado de ella. Nada de lo que estaba haciendo el chico fue notado por ella. Los dos permanecieron sentados allí en silencio, hasta que el chico puso algo en la cabeza de la chica, algo que la había traído. La chica solo entonces reaccionó y volvió de su sueño. Volvió la cabeza a donde estaba su hermano y vio con sorpresa una sonrisa, la cual devolvió con pena.

- "Hola"- Saludó a su hermano. El chico cogió lo que antes había puesto en su cabeza y lo puso delante de sus ojos. Era un peluche, un conejo con una estrella en sus manos, la chica miró a los ojos de su hermano y preguntó- "¿Para mí?"- El chico afirmó y la pequeña alzó las manos para coger al dulce muñeco y ponerlo sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo con ternura- "Gracias"- Agradeció la niña. 

- "Va, lo compré porque te debía un favor después de haber lavado los platos de una semana"- Dijo sin importancia por el detalle. La niña gruñó un poco y entonces el chico dijo cariñosamente- "Y porque me dijiste que te gustaban los conejos y las estrellas y ese peluche gritaba a voces que tenía que ser para ti"- La chica sonrió contenta y se echó a los brazos de él, llorando, con alegría y tristeza- "Tshhh, ya estoy aquí. Llora, llora si te sientes mal"- Dijo mientras abrazaba a la niña. Permanecieron así durante horas, la niña había dejado de llorar hacía bastante tiempo, pero permaneció abrazada a él. Necesitaba tanto estar con él, siempre la comprendía, la consolaba y la animaba- "Estás muy, pero que muy fea cuando lloras, ¿lo sabías?"- Dijo gracioso. La chica se apartó de él y le echó una mirada asesina, que se fue suavizando hasta que los dos se echaron a reír- "Ahora, dime, ¿cuál era la razón de esos lagrimones?"- Preguntó el joven.

- "Quería pedirle a papá que si me podía mover la cama, quería ponerla al lado de la ventana"- Explicó mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga.

- "¿Para?"- Preguntó curioso.

- "Ver las estrellas"- La pequeña apuntó hacia le ventana y el chico sonrió.

- "Si eso lo puedo hacer yo"- El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la cama, fue empujándola hasta la pared de la ventana. Cuando estuvo ya bajo la ventana, la chica se sentó en la cama y abrió la ventana para ver esas pequeñas luces del cielo.

- "Será mejor que te duermas, ya es muy tarde"

- "Pero si acabas de poner la cama al lado de la ventana, no me ha dado tiempo de ver nada"- Rechistó la niña.

- "Dime, tienes 18 años"- La chica negó.

- "No, tengo 13"- Dijo enfurruñada.

- "Pues si no eres mayor de edad estás bajo mi cuidado así que a la cama y sin más muecas de monigote"- Dijo con tono de adulto.

- "Jo, eres peor que mamá"- La chica se marchó al baño a ducharse, cuando salió limpia y cambiada se metió en la cama, pero seguía mirando a esas lucecitas que se hallaban a lo lejos. Vio que alguien se puso sobre ella y observó que su hermano estaba cerrando la ventana.

- "A dormir"- Dijo su hermano. Se había dado cuenta de que aún no se había dormido. El chico se recostó junto con ella y puso su cabeza sobre la de ella- "Vamos, duerme"- Le susurró al oído.

- "¿Te quedarás conmigo?"- Preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos por la pesadez de la noche.

- "Siempre estaré contigo"- Le dio un beso en la mejilla- "Siempre estaré contigo, porque eres mi hermanita"- La niña se durmió, escuchando una última frase- "Recuérdalo siempre, eres mi hermanita, siempre lo serás"

Hua abrió los ojos y una lágrima escapó. Antes no lo había comprendido, pero después lo entendió todo, comprendió la realidad. Volvió su mirada adelante, ya habían llegado a la mansión. La chica fue parando el auto y al final paró el motor del coche.

- "Ya hemos llegado"- Avisó Liu. Las dos jóvenes salieron del auto y un hombre se acercó a la china, en tanto que Hua se giró y contempló ante sus ojos una inmensa mansión, que desprendía magnificencia por todos sus rincones. Lin se puso al lado de Hua, había dado las llaves del coche al hombre para que se lo llevaran. 

- "Así que esta es la mansión Li"- Murmuró asombrada. Después una sonrisa confiada apareció por sus labios, como si de una acto reflejo se tratase, empezó a sonreír segura y demasiado confiada.

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la entrada y ya enfrente de la puerta Liu llamó, poco tiempo después la criada que antes abrió la puerta a Meiling, Eriol y Tomoyo, volvía a abrirla para dejar paso a las dos chicas.

- "Buenas tardes señorita Liu"- Saludó cortésmente la chica.

- "Buenas tardes. ¿Ya han llegado todos?"- Preguntó interesada la novia de Li.

- "Sí, señorita. La amiga de la señora ya está aquí temprano en la tarde, la señorita Meiling llegó junto con otros dos jóvenes más avanzada la tarde y el joven Li llegó hace poco rato"- Informó la chica. La chica Liu entró a la mansión, pero Hua se quedó en la puerta, absorta en sus grabados, no sabía la razón, pero esos grabados eran algo más que un simple objeto de adorno- "Señorita, ¿No pasa?"- Preguntó la criada al ver que la chica estaba de pie fuera, al otro lado de la puerta.

- "Perdón, estoy algo distraída hoy"- Y acto seguido pasó la puerta y se introdujo en la mansión. Cuando fue cruzando la puerta, sintió algo muy extraño, pero al igual que Eriol no le dio mayor importancia.

- "¿La acompaño señorita?"- Le preguntó la criada a Lin. La chica negó con la cabeza y se dirigió por un largo pasillo enfrente de ella. Sagara la siguió sin dilación.

La casa era enorme, la chica china iba decidida hacia donde tenía que ir, mientras que la otra permanecía absorta mirando los objetos, era como si la casa estuviera viva, cada objeto que veía, que olía, que tocaba, cada uno de esos objetos desprendía una esencia, como si el dueño que lo había tenido en sus manos aún estuviera vivo, allí, en el interior del objeto, y la verdad, la chica no se equivocaba, cada objeto que en la casa estaba colocado, había pasado por manos de un hechicero, normalmente antecesor de la familia, aunque en cualquier caso, la importancia del objeto era la misma. Eran objetos sumamente valiosos, no en valor monetario, pero si en valor mágico, porque parte de la sabiduría y poder estaban guardadas en su interior. Estaban guardada a la vista ya que una persona normal no podía notar esa cualidad del objeto.

La razón de que contuvieran la sabiduría y el poder mágico de antiguos magos, muy sencilla, varios de los dibujos o grabados, fueron hechos con un hechizo, el objeto si fue realizado a mano, pero durante la realización de ese objeto y como legado fueron guardados conocimientos y experiencias, que en el futuro y si fuera necesario, se podrían consultar y resolver dudas, al igual que un libro o un pergamino, podían contener con palabras los hechizos.

Las dos chicas seguían caminando hasta que Liu paró enfrente de una puerta donde un hombre se alzaba de pie serio, recto, frío como la piedra, como si en vez de ser un hombre fuera una escultura más de esa mansión.

- "Buenas tardes señorita Liu"- Salieron esas palabras de la boca de la estatua viviente- "¿A quién debo presentar?"- Preguntó seco.

- "Buenas tardes, esta chica de aquí es Ying Tao Sagara"- Dijo señalando a la chica de al lado.

- "Corrección, mi nombre es Ying Tao Hua Sagara"- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Poco después el hombre entró en la sala y después de unos segundos volvió, para abrir las puertas y dejar pasar a las dos chicas. Dentro de la sala se podían ver a las personas tomando té, seguramente estaban esperando su llegada.

- "Buenas tardes"- Dijeron las dos muchas al unísono y se miraron, fue extraño que hubieran reaccionado a la misma vez.

- "Buenas tardes Lin, y tú debes ser Ying Tao"- Dijo una mujer de imponentes rasgos. La mujer se levantó y se dirigió a la muchacha, para asombro de su hijo y novia. La mujer permaneció delante de la chica y la ofreció una sonrisa- "Yo soy Yelan Li, la madre de Xiaolang y vieja amiga de tu madre"- La chica se inclinó un poco como gesto de saludo y cuando volvió a mirar a la señora, ya estaba a su lado con su mano en la espalda indicándole con un abanico que se sentara, las dos fueron juntas a los sofás. La expectación que esto causó en su hijo era enorme, ya que su madre no solía ser una mujer más bien como él, distante. La joven Hua sintió algo extraño proveniente de esa mujer, pero se olvidó de ello al ver a cuatro mujeres cogiéndose de las manos y con cara infantil.

- "Que chica más guapa"- Dijo Shiefa.

- "Eres monísima"- Dijo Feimei con chispas cerca de los ojos.

- "Encantadora"- Dijo Fanren.

- "Preciosa"- Dijo Futtie.

- "¡Kawaii!"- Dijeron tres de las cuatro hermanas, a la vez. Las tres chicas tenían los ojos brillantes, Shaoran suspiró y le apareció una gota en la cabeza, por muy mayores que fueran y aunque ya estaban casadas, seguirían siendo así de infantiles- "Hola"- Saludaron las cuatro.

- "Que raras son las hermanas de Li"- Murmuró Tomoyo a Meiling con una gotas en la cabeza.

- "Mejor no digas nada"- Respondió lo más silenciosa posible, para que nadie la oyese.

- "Hola Ying Tao, te podemos llamar así ¿no?. Soy Feimei Li"- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- "Yo soy la incomparable Futtie"- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

- "Yo soy Fanren Li"- Dijo con ojos grandes, brillando y chispeando de alegría.

- "Encantada yo soy Shiefa"- De las tres hermanas fue la que se comportó de manera más 'normalita'. La madre y Shaoran no pudieron evitar que se les escapara un leve suspiro.

La mujer no podía dejar de mirar a su hija de manera cálida y cariñosa, parecía que en cualquier momento fuera a levantarse y abrazarla entre lágrimas.

- "Hola Hua"- Dijo suavemente su madre. Ella no sabía como tratarla, no es que la odiase, por lo menos ya no, ahora lo único que sentía es que la persona que había estado con ella de pequeña y a la que había llamado 'mamá' era ahora una total desconocida para ella. Apenas se habían hablado por teléfono, solo la vio tres veces en cuanto, ¿6 años?. No podía tratarla igual que antes.

- "Hola"- Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de su boca. Al lado de su madre estaba él, su querido hermano, su quebradero de cabeza desde que era una niña.

- "Buenas"- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa amplia y reluciente.

El caso de su hermano era totalmente diferente al de su madre.

Hablaba con él casi siempre, para su desgracia. Cuando eran pequeños, su padre compró un ordenador portátil, aparato que su hermano utilizaba muy a menudo. Muy a su querer, aunque más bien comenzó como una competición, la chica aprendió a usarlo rápidamente y con esto aprendió las maravillas de las comunicaciones y la desgracia de tener un hermano demasiado aficionado a los ordenadores y a fastidiarla. No sé sabe como, a excepción de su queridísimo hermano, un día mandando e-mails, la chica se encontró con una persona no conocida, que le mandó un e-mail, a los que ella tachó de poco gratos. La razón (cualquiera en su lugar se hubiera puesto como lo hizo ella), en esos e-mails, una persona que hasta entonces no conocía, se metía con ella, no de manera insultante, pero si algo pesada y de forma que al final siempre acababa encrespando sus nervios. Hasta aquí todo normal, borraba esos mensajes y a otro asunto. Más tarde, en su MSN, recibió la notificación de que la habían agregado en la lista de amigos de esa persona que tanto la estaba molestando. Con ganas de cantarle las cuarenta a ese 'desgraciado', la chica le aceptó y habló con él, entonces fue, después de una larga conversación escrita, que descubrió que ese loco acosador era el insoportable de su querido y amadísimo hermano.

- _"Un día de estos le borraré esa sonrisita graciosa"_- Pensaba ardiendo de ira la chica. Cuando veía el rostro de su hermano sentía un impulso irrefrenable de querer pegarle un guantazo aunque estuviera delante de una expectación- "Hola"- Contestó de mala gana. La madre se levantó y la cogió de las manos, Hua puso cara extrañada y cuando a su madre le aparecieron estrellas en los ojos a la chica le apareció una enorme gota- _"Por favor, que no me diga: 'Estás preciosa con ese vestido, eres la chica más linda de todas, te ves adorable. ¡Encantadora!'"_

- "Hija, estás preciosa con el vestido, eres la chica más linda de todas"- A Hua se le agrandó la gota de la cabeza.

- "Te ves adorable"- Dijo en tono bajo y burlón el hermano de Hua, para que nadie le oyese.

- "Te ves adorable"- Dijo la madre entusiasmada.

- "¡Encantadora!"- Dijeron a la vez y suspirando los dos hermanos.

- "¡Encantadora!"- Los dos chicos bajaron la cabeza en un último suspiro y la madre giró la cabeza de lado a lado mirando a sus dos hijos con cara incrédula y parpadeando incesantemente los ojos- "¿Pasa algo malo?"- Preguntó preocupada. Hua y su hermano se miraron y poco a poco empezaron a reírse.

- "No, mamá, solo que eres de costumbres arraigadas"- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa su hijo.

- "¿Costumbres arraigadas?"- Preguntó sin comprender el sentido de la frase.

- "Bueno, Sagara, siéntate"- Dijo la señora Li, que permaneció en todo momento al lado suya. La chica la miró y afirmó con la cabeza, seguidamente se sentó.

Durante todo ese tiempo Shaoran no apartó la vista de ella, mirándola, analizando sus gestos y sus palabras, no confiaba en ella, mucho más que eso, la vigilaba porque pensaba que podría ser peligrosa. Su madre notó como miraba a la joven invitada y por instinto, Shaoran notó la mirada inquisitiva de su madre, como si de alguna forma le dijera que se tranquilizara y que fuera más discreto. También había dos personas más que notaron las incesantes miradas de Shaoran a la chica, lo que irritaba a una, mientras que la otra persona solo permanecía sonriente. Tomoyo y Meiling estaban mirando el precioso vestido que la hija de la diseñadora llevaba y no pudieron evitar lanzar una pregunta.

- "Perdona Sagara"- Llamó la atención Meiling.

- "¿Sí?"- Dijo girando la cabeza hacia donde las voces provenían.

- "Queríamos preguntarte si el vestido que llevas es el que antes nos dijiste, el que diseñó tú madre"- Preguntó Tomoyo muy entusiasmada.

- "Oh, sí, lo recibí por correo, la verdad es que..."- Hua estaba algo nerviosa, jamás se había acostumbrado a que su madre fuera tan conocida.

La verdad es que solo tras el divorcio de sus padres pudo mantenerse alejada de los medios de comunicación, tuvo la suerte de que su padre fuera viajando de un lugar a otro para despistar a los periodistas y paparazzis, aunque le fue difícil, poco después los medios se olvidaron de ellos tras el romance que su madre tuvo con un fotógrafo, que por cierto no era del agrado de Hua, no le conocía demasiado, la verdad, solo le había visto una vez, en la fiesta en la que coincidieron sus padres, de allí a que acabaran discutiendo y también le vio cuando estuvo por Nueva York, coincidencias de la vida. Pero lo que le aseguraba que no debía confiar en él era un sexto sentido que le decía que no era de fiar, ella era bastante buena juzgando a las personas y él no iba a ser la primera excepción, él no, pero quizá otra persona más adelante la haría derrumbar ese sentido tan infalible.

- "¿Quieres un poco de té Sagara?"- Preguntó la señora Li al ver que la chica no se sentía cómoda con la pregunta.

- "Sí, gracias señora Li"- La chica cogió una taza de té delante de ella que había servido la mujer- "Perdone, pero... ¿desde cuando se conocen usted y mi madre?"

- "Mmm, tú madre y yo"- Pensó la señora- "Desde el primer día que entramos al colegio, a los 6 años, fuimos juntas hasta al final del instituto, al comenzar la universidad, ella ya se había marchado, le habían concedido una beca en el extranjero para estudiar diseño"- Dijo la mujer mientras se tomaba su té.

- "¿Entonces se conocían desde niñas tía Yelan?"- Las dos mujeres cabecearon- "¿Y siguieron comunicándose después de separarse?"

- "No"- Contestó esta vez la madre de Hua- "Decidimos que así sería lo mejor"

- "¿Lo mejor?"- Preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

- "Nunca lo comprendí, pero estábamos seguras de que nos volveríamos a encontrar en el futuro"- Las mujeres se sonrieron. Todos los que estaban allí presentes se miraron intrigados, a excepción de Eriol, que permanecía sonriente y sin cambiar ni una mínima línea de la expresión de su cara.

- "Y ya nos veis, tras años de separación volvemos a estar juntas por el destino"- Dijo la madre de Shaoran siempre tras sus ojos hechiceros y misteriosos.

- "Madre, ¿por qué nos has invitado a está cena?"- Preguntó seguro de que su madre estaba ocultándoles algo.

- "Para que os conozcáis joven"- Contestó Feng-Lian- "Es mejor conocer a las personas antes de juzgar y sentenciar"- Dijo con una sonrisa. La verdad es que la noche iba pasando de ser extraña a ser totalmente misteriosa e incompresible, la conversación paraba de una duda a otra que las mujeres infundían y aunque Eriol no supiera que tramaban, le estaba divirtiendo aquella situación de desconcierto.

- "Tengo entendido que vais a la misma universidad de mi hermana"- Cortó el hilo de aquella conversación que no iba a parar a ninguna parte el joven Taraka.

- "Sí, yo soy de Inglaterra, mi amiga de al lado es de Francia y ellos son de aquí, Hong Kong"- Explicó Eriol ajustándose las gafas.

- "Mmm, bastante variados, pero vosotros sois japoneses, ¿no?"- Preguntó otra vez el hermano de Hua.

- "Sí"- Contestó Tomoyo.

- "No"- Sonrió Eriol, todos se quedaron mirándolo, ya empezaban a surgir nuevas preguntas y el ambiente empezaba a enrarecerse, no para todos.

- "Bueno, mi hijo me ha comentado que estáis aquí por una competición de fútbol universitario"- Rompió el hielo la madre de Sagara.

- "Sí, es una competición internacional de los mejores equipos de cada país"- Dijo Tomoyo intentando no terminar con otra respuesta extraña que dejara a todo el mundo pensativo e incómodo.

- "Mmm"- Se estaban acabando los temas de conversación. Hua permaneció callada, había algo en esa casa que había despertado su curiosidad, no paraba de intentar descifrar de donde procedía tan extraña sensación. Shaoran por su parte, permaneció totalmente aparte de la discusión que estaban teniendo. Estaba más interesado en saber lo que antes había hablado con su madre.

__

Shaoran conducía por el campus, hasta que atravesó sus puertas, ahora ya se encontraba fuera, yendo hacia su cita. Estaba algo malhumorado, había ido a recoger a Meiling y cuando llegó a su habitación ya sé había marchado, le había abierto la puerta la compañera de su prima y le dijo que se había ido junto con Tomoyo en el coche de Eriol. Había llegado tarde, eso nadie lo negaba, pero solo se había retrasado un par de minutos, apenas llegaban a los 5 minutos de retraso.

- "Porque será que me esperaba esto de Meiling"- Suspiró para sí mismo- "Porque tendrá tan poca paciencia"- Pensó el joven.

Permanecía con la vista fija en la carretera que tenía delante. Estaba pensativo en los sucesos que habían ocurrido a lo largo de este par de días, apenas fue ayer cuando notó la nueva presencia de lo que parecían ser Cards, diferentes a las que de niño intentó cazar, estas tenían un poder más oscuro, más tenebroso, más maléfico. No sabía explicarlo, pero la presencia de las Cards y de la chica que escapó era algo que no le había tomado totalmente de sorpresa, después de todo había aprendido que en la vida toda clase de sorpresas te podían deparar, solo con tener consciencia de que Eriol había aparecido en Hong Kong le hizo ver que pasaría algo. Eriol no es cualquier persona y aunque sea un adolescente con una vida normal, él no es tan normal y siempre que puede se rodea de un fino velo de misterios y secretos. Al verle aquel día después del primer encuentro con Sagara y solo ver esa dichosa sonrisita de saberlo todo y de esconderlo todo le alteraba los nervios, ¿por una vez no podía hablar claramente?. Repentinamente un sonido salió de su chaqueta, se había olvidado de sacarlo y ponerlo en el manos libres del auto. El joven sacó el móvil del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo puso en su lugar, todo esto sin apartar la vista de la carretera, lo menos que desearía ahora era morir en un accidente de tráfico. Ya puesto el móvil pinchó un botón del sonoro artilugio y sin oportunidad de preguntar nada, sonó una voz.

- "Después de la cena ven a verme Xiaolang"- El chico puso una cara totalmente seria al sonido de la voz, era de una mujer, no se podría deducir la edad, pero por la forma de llamar al chico era alguien cercano, sino no hubiera dejado que le llamaran por su nombre.

- "Madre, ¿qué es tan importante?"- Preguntó sereno y respetuoso, en un tono tranquilo. Shaoran media sus palabras cuando se dirigía a su madre o cuando hablaba con alguien delante de ella. La matriarca de los Li enseñó muy bien a su hijo a comportarse, a ser un experto en combates, en todo lo que debe de saber sobre la magia, a imponer respeto, todo lo necesario para ser un buen líder en el futuro, de todo ello, se encargó personalmente de que fuera entrenado con los mejores expertos, y algunas cosas se las enseñó ella misma. Aunque Shaoran siempre tendrá algo que recriminarle a su madre, que por todo eso que ella consideraba un importante bien para la familia, le obligó a quedarse en Hong Kong, sin ni siquiera dejarle comunicarse con ella, jamás le dejó que se explicara con ella.

- "Esta misma tarde llegó Datong"- Respondió su madre siempre con un tono bastante frío.

- "¿Y a qué vino?"- Seguía hablando como si no le interesara el asunto del que su madre estaba apunto de contarle.

- "Hace un mes me llamó porque me iba a traer algo, no me dijo con exactitud el que iba a traer. En aquel momento me contó que lo que tenía se lo trajeron de una excavación arqueológica, la única información que me facilitó fue que eran restos de un antiguo santuario. Hace unos meses que lo encontraron y como colaboraba en la excavación, convenció a los arqueólogos para traerlo aquí"- Contó su madre.

- "¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que ha traído?"- Preguntó algo curioso, la verdad es que Datong era un hombre muy excéptico, no muy sociable, pero siempre aportaba importante información a la familia por sus conocimientos de la antigua China y la magia- "¿No será otra de sus locuras?"- Preguntó recordando una de sus últimas historias.

- "No bromees hijo, esto es algo serio"- Dijo con un tono enfadado. Shaoran dejó las tonterías y siguió escuchando- "Esto no puede hablarse por teléfono, cuando la cena termine hablaremos"- Dijo la madre.

- "Madre, madre"- Llamó el joven, pero la mujer ya había colgado.

Shaoran volvió a la sala y miró a su alrededor, las personas ya empezaban a levantarse para ir al comedor, Meiling estaba bastante entretenida hablando con Tomoyo y Feng-Lian. Eriol por su parte estaba en una entretenida conversación con su novia. Su madre se dirigía majestuoso y digna hacia la otra sala, mientras que sus hermanas estuvieron durante todo momento rodeando al joven hermano de Hua, incluso casadas seguían subiéndose en cada hombre atractivo que conocían. Hua andaba sola, Shaoran se acercó por detrás hasta que estuvo a su altura.

- "Que hermanas más graciosas tienes"- Dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como en cada momento sus hermanas acariciaban y clamaban por su hermano, parecían estar pegadas a él. Shaoran giró la cabeza para verla. No dijo nada, solo permaneció serio, quería saber tantas cosas de ella. A lo largo de esos casi tres días, descubrió que poseía algo que ocultar, tenía unos cambios de humor bastantes repentinos y exagerados, también descubrió que tenían bastantes cosas que la ligaban a su vida, mediante fantasmas del pasado. La chica giró la cabeza y con una sonrisa falsa le preguntó- "Vamos suéltalo, sé que deseas preguntarme algo, sé que lo deseas desde hace bastante tiempo, vamos capitán Li"- Volvió la mirada hacia delante. Los dos se hablaban con calma, el chico se paró y ella también, los demás siguieron si percatar su ausencia.

- "¿De qué conoces a Sakura Kinomoto?"- Fue directo al asunto, sin rodeos, sin preámbulos, fue a lo que le interesaba. Los dos se miraron fijamente y tras un momento de silencio ella empezó a mover los labios.

- "Yo no conozco a Sakura Kinomoto"- Fue lo que contestó y se dio media vuelta, a Shaoran le subió la sangre de rabia, ¿acaso estaba jugando con él? Si ese mismo mediodía vio como se hablaban. La chica cerró los ojos y respiró, Shaoran iba a decirle algo, pero ella se adelantó, volvió un poco la cabeza y por la esquina de su ojo apareció su brillante pupila- "Es ella la que me conoce a mí"- Tras finalizar esa frase se marchó, como si con eso aclarara todo, cuando lo único que hacia era sembrar más dudas e incertidumbres. Shaoran se quedó ahí, parado, sin aliento.

- "¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- Se preguntó en voz baja para sí. Después de unos minutos, una de sus hermanas se acercó a él.

- "Hermanito"- Dijo pasando su mano delante de sus ojos. El chico dio un pequeño brinco al darse cuenta de que se había quedado parada como un poste- "Te esperamos para cenar"- Contestó Shiefa, el joven Li afirmó y pasó de largo a su hermana, dejándola muy confusa.

Shaoran entró en el comedor y se sentó en el lugar vacío que quedaba, su hermana entró después que él y también tomó asiento. La mesa era de madera maciza, redonda y de color caoba. Estaba dispuesta con gran cantidad de comida, preparada para ser devorada.

Shaoran se sentó al lado de su madre, a su derecha, y a la izquierda esta la diseñadora. Al lado de la diseñadora estaba su hijo y al lado de este estaban Sagara, Meiling, Tomoyo y Eriol. Al otro lado de Shaoran estaba su novia, Lin y al lado de esta estaban sus hermanas. La disposición de los sitios fue así porque: Por una parte, Meiling no soportaba estar al lado de Lin y tampoco quería sentarse al lado de Eriol, porque si la volvía a sonreír sería capaz de matarle, así que se decidió que se pusiese entre Tomoyo y Hua. En un principio Hua se tenía que sentar entre su madre y su hermano, pero debido a la gran tensión que había entre ellas dos lo mejor sería que se sentase al lado de su hermano. Shaoran como hijo varón que es, se tenía que sentar a la derecha de su madre y Feng-Lian como invitada se tenía que sentar al otro lado de la matriarca. Lin como no, al ser la novia de Li se tenía que sentar al otro lado de él. Y en definitiva, las cuatro hermanas Li querían tener al guapísimo Takano enfrente de ellas.

Cada uno empezó a coger de los diferentes platos que había en la mesa. Hua, Takano y Tomoyo no estaban muy acostumbrados a la comida china, así que probaron un poco de todo. La madre de Hua era de origen chino, aunque tenía apellido japonés, la razón era bastante simple, tenía raíces japonesas, pero eso fue siglos atrás, solo se conservó el apellido de la familia. Tomoyo tampoco estaba tan desorientada en lo que de la comida se trataba, había catado comida de varios países. La cena siguió amena, una conversación más tranquila y menos misteriosa que la de antes y así continuó hasta que acabaron de cenar, ahora llegaban los postres.

- "Tengo entendido que la competición de fútbol comenzará la semana que viene"- Comentó la madre de Hua.

- "Sí, ya se están preparando todos los equipos, creo que será una competición muy reñida"- Contestó Eriol a la señora, a su vez miraba a Li y después a Sagara, a los dos se les veía una intensa mirada, era la pasión de la competición, la emoción de una buena disputa. Las miradas que se echaban los dos jóvenes no pasaron desapercibidas para ninguno. Era como si la competición se estuviera disputando en aquel momento, en la mesa.

- "Y tú..."- Dijo Takano.

- "Eriol"- Completó el inglés.

- "Tú Eriol, has dicho que eres de Inglaterra, entonces eres de los Halcones Milenarios"

- "Correcto"- Afirmó con una sonrisa.

- "Y tú Daidouji... ¿verdad?"- La chica afirmó con la cabeza y una sonrisa- "Eres de Francia, entonces estás con el equipo de Saint Renard"- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- "O como los llaman: 'Los Santos Zorros', algo irónico si lo miras bien"

- "¿Por qué a dicho eso?"- Preguntó Lin a Shaoran.

- "Porque a los santos se los consideraba personas puras e incapaces de hacer ninguna injusticia y maldad, en cambio los zorros son inteligentes astutos y son de poco fiar"- Dijo Shaoran serio y ahora mirando al hermano de Sagara- "¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de esta competición"

- "Porque él participó hace 4 años en el equipo americano"- Contestó Hua en lugar de su hermano, con un tono poco amable.

- "¿En el equipo americano?"- Preguntó Meiling.

- "A eso puedo responder yo"- Interrumpió la madre de Hua y Takano, para cortar la tensión que giraba alrededor de los chicos- "En aquella época estabamos viviendo en Nueva York y Taka estudiaba en la universidad que representaba a EEUU en la competición de aquel año, era el co-capitán"- Dijo sonriendo a su hijo.

- "Hace cuatro años..."- Reflexionó Lin en voz alta- "Ese año no fue... no, imposible"- Se dijo a sí misma.

- "¿Qué pasó hace cuatro años?"- Preguntó Tomoyo curiosa ante la reacción de la chica.

- "Hace cuatro años"- Feimei se llevó el dedo a la barbilla- "Mmmm, Fuutie, ese año fue cuando sucedió eso ¿no?"- Preguntó a su hermana que estaba al lado.

- "Creo que sí, ¿fue ese año Fanren?"- Preguntó a su hermana de al lado.

- "Mmmm, si fue ¿no?"- Le preguntó a la hermana de al lado.

- "Sí, ese año presencié la competición y fuimos de viaje"- Contestó Fanren que estaba a su otro lado- "Me gradué al año después, tenía 21"- Reflexionó la chica.

- "Entonces sí"- Dijeron las otras tres hermanas, dejando a los demás jóvenes de la mesa en vilo.

- "¿Y?"- Preguntó Shaoran, la verdad es que los chicos no se enteraban de nada, no sabían de que estaban hablando y por eso esperaban que después de tanta cavilación se dignaran a contar lo que estaban pensando.

- "Pues eso"- Contestaron las cuatro y a todos en la mesa les apareció una gota.

- "Pero que es eso"- Dijo Meiling indignada. Todos esperaron a que dijeran algo, las miraron atentos.

- "Pues que la competición fue de lo más reñida"- Los chicos se cayeron al suelo.

- "Pero que pasó"- Dijo Shaoran mientras volvía a sentarse bien en la silla.

- "¡Ah! Chicos aclaraos u os decimos que es 'eso' o lo que pasó"- Dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

- "¿Es que acaso no es lo mismo?"- Dijo Meiling rendida.

- "No"- Contestaron al unísono y agitando la cabeza.

- "Hermano, por favor ¿lo puedes explicar tú?"- Rogó Sagara y todos afirmaron con la cabeza agitadamente.

- "Pero si estaban explicándolo muy bien"- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Hua movió el pie y le dio una patada debajo la mesa- "¡Auch!"- Se quejó y le echó una mirada furtiva.

- "¿Decías?"- Sonrió inocentemente. A todos en la mesa les apareció una gota en la cabeza de nuevo.

- "Decía que aquel año fue una competición muy reñida"- Respondió mientras se tocaba el pie- "Fue un año de locos, todos estaban ansiosos por ganar, fue como si lo único que importase fuera ganar, quiero decir, que llegaron a un punto en que la competición llegó a ser muy agresiva, lo entendería de algunos pocos, pero es que fueron todos los que estaban deseosos de ganar"- Explicó ahora de manera seria.

- "Sí, estaban todos ansiosos por ganar, incluso llegaron a cometer graves faltas, varios jugadores fueron expulsados de la competición y oí que no solo ocurrió esto en la competición, las animadoras empezaron a encontrarse fuera de la competición para pelearse"- Las otras hermanas afirmaron ante el comentario de Fanren.

- "¿Y entonces como puede ser posible que no sepamos nada?"- Preguntó Meiling sin creerse nada de lo estaban diciendo.

- "Porque lo aislaron"- Respondió de nuevo el hermano de Hua.

- "¿Aislaron?"- Se preguntó Tomoyo en voz alta.

- "Sí, en ocasiones tan importantes como es esta competición, cualquier suceso extraño, conflictivo, como lo desees llamar, la universidad encargada de ese año, hace lo posible para dejar 'aislado' el asunto, o en otras palabras, intentan que no salga fuera del recinto universitario, los medios de comunicación no se enteran, los padres siguen con sus vidas y así queda todo, como la disputa más limpia jamás jugada"- Concluyó el joven.

- "Pero entonces, al final que ocurrió, es decir, siguieron con ese empeño de ganar, yo oí rumores, pero nadie nunca me aclaró nada"- Preguntó Lin, todos estaban muy atentos a lo que estaban diciendo, a excepción de tres personas todos se mostraron interesados en el relato que estaban contando.

- "No. Duró un mes, si mal no recuerdo, después todos volvieron a ser 'normales', incluso dijeron que no se acordaban de lo que habían hecho, fue un suceso muy extraño"- El joven giró su cabeza a su hermana- "Ese año estabas en Nueva York, Hua, ¿no te comente nada?"

- "Como iba a saber yo algo, yo no iba a la universidad, aún estaba en el instituto y si no te acuerdas, no me enteré de que estabas en la misma ciudad hasta que terminó la competición"

- "Es verdad, creo que entonces no te comenté nada de esto, bueno, en todo caso no tiene nada que ver"- Shaoran y Eriol miraron suspicaces a la chica. Ella solo cogió la cuchara de la mesa y tomó el helado que le habían servido mientras estuvieron conversando. Lin miró a Shaoran con enfado, se había percatado que su novio no había apartado la vista de la chica en toda la noche y eso la estaba irritando de sobremanera. La noche ya era clara en el cielo y el reloj marcó las diez y media. La velada siguió tranquila, Hua estaba hablando con las chicas y Eriol, estaban congeniando bastante bien, o por lo menos eso parecía. Shaoran miró varias veces a su madre y esta permaneció con la mirada seria y tranquila, Eriol también echó varias miradas rápidas a madre e hijo, algo estaba pasando.

- "Meiling, ¿por qué no acompañas a tus amigas a mirar la casa?"- Dijo la matriarca de los Li.

- "De acuerdo, ¿venís?"- Las dos chicas se miraron y afirmaron. Pidieron permiso para levantarse, también las acompañaron Lin, Feng-Lian y Takano. Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron en la mesa, esperando algo. Las hermanas de Shaoran se disculparon y se marcharon a sus casas, tenían que cuidar de sus familias.

- "A sido un placer conoceros"- Dijo Feimei.

- "Otro día que queráis pasaros por nuestras casas"- Dijo Futtie.

- "Sois unas chicas adorables"- Siguió Fanren.

- "Hasta otra vez"- Concluyó Shiefa, las cuatro se inclinaron levemente y se marcharon, los demás también se inclinaron en modo de despida.

- "Adiós"- Se despidió Tomoyo.

- "Ha sido un placer"- Dijo Hua. La madre de Hua y Takano se despidieron y las mujeres se marcharon de la sala riendo y charlando. Ya fuera las hermanas, los demás se marcharon a recorrer la casa, dejando en la sala a tres personas. El silencio envolvió todo y nada se escuchó hasta que Yelan habló.

- "Gracias por venir reencarnación de Clow"- Dijo la señora dirigiéndose a Eriol- "No le ha sido un inconveniente llegar aquí, supongo"- Shaoran estaba sorprendido, ¿acaso su madre había llamado a Eriol?. Esto le había pillado de sorpresa, pero no dejo que lo vieran.

- "No, señora y por favor, ahora soy Eriol Hiragizawa"- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.

- "Madre, ¿habéis llamado a Hiragizawa?"- Preguntó desconcertado pero serio, tenía que parecer impasible ante todo.

- "Sí, le llamé hace unas semanas, teníamos 'asuntos comunes' que discutir"- La señora se levantó y los dos jóvenes también.

- "¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis madre?"- Le recriminó Shaoran.

- "No lo creí necesario, ya sabrías las cosas en su debido tiempo"- La mujer empezó a caminar y los dos chicos la siguieron.

- "¿Entonces es por eso por lo que viniste Eriol?"- Preguntó al inglés.

- "No del todo"- Fue lo único que contestó. El chico sonrió y Shaoran empezó a ponerse rojo de ira. Estaban tomándole el pelo o qué- "Señora Li, me habló de algo que había llegado a sus manos, ¿podría decirnos que es?"- Shaoran recobró la compostura y se acordó por lo que se había quedado.

- "Ahora lo sabrán"- Ahora estaban en un pasillo, dirigiéndose a una parte de la casa, donde había algo importante guardado.

- "Quería preguntarles algo que me llamó la atención al entrar en la casa. Esos símbolos que hay grabados en la puerta..."

- "Son grabados mágicos, en realidad son sellos de magia, con los grabados en las puertas y ventanas, cualquiera que entre en la casa será incapaz de emplear su magia"- Explicó Shaoran.

- "Eso pensaba, por eso sentí algo extraño al cruzar la puerta"

- "También hay grabados en los muros que protegen la mansión, pero son de defensa, para evitar sufrir un ataque desde el exterior. Aunque hay salas de esta casa en las que sí se puede emplear la magia"- Siguió relatando su amigo de primaria.

- "Ya veo"- La mujer se paró delante de una puerta, era grande, y en su superficie había unos símbolos grabados- "¿Y estos símbolos? ¿No son...?"- Eriol no terminó su frase cuando Shaoran le interrumpió.

- "Estas puertas encierran la historia familiar, lo que conlleva a que también encierra todo tipo de objetos mágicos"- El joven vio como su madre alzaba la mano y empezaba a empujar la puerta. Parecía muy pesada la puerta, pero con una sola mano la abrió, como si en realidad estuviera hecha de aire.

- "Y si no me equivoco, en esta sala nadie puede entrar a excepción de vuestra familia"- Dijo Eriol.

- "No, estas puertas fueron hechas por antiguos artistas, fueron creadas para que la gente de corazón impuro no las abrieran. Después de siglos, cambiaron el hechizo que las regía. Ahora estas puertas las pueden abrir muy pocas personas, para poder abrirlas se necesita tener el poder mágico de los hechiceros de la última orden o superiores"- Eriol miró como las puertas se abrían lentamente, la mujer empezó a introducirse en la sala y Shaoran fue tras ella, Eriol no se lo pensó y también siguió a la mujer y el joven.

Ya dentro de la sala pudo ver una sala enorme, amplia y con paredes altísimas. Todo lo que en la sala había eran libros, todo lo que había pegado en las paredes eran estanterías con libros. En medio de la habitación había una mesa ovalada y sillones alrededor de ella. En una parte de la habitación había una chimenea y al otro lado un amplio ventanal. La mujer se dirigió a una parte de la sala y Shaoran se dirigió a la mesa, sentándose en una de las sillas. Eriol imitó el gesto del joven Li. Poco después regresó la mujer con un libro y unos pergaminos en sus manos.

- "¿Qué es eso madre?"- Preguntó Li.

- "Esto es por lo que os he llamado. Son escritos de una profecía y este es un diario. Según lo que he descubierto pertenecieron a un viejo hechicero, aún no he pude descifrar de quien era, al parecer no era muy conocido en su época o no se quiso dar a conocer"- Los jóvenes habían dirigido todos sus sentidos a lo que ahora estaba diciendo la matriarca- "Recibí esto porque al parecer es un código empleado por alguien ligado a nuestra familia, era poco probable que fuera de nuestra familia"

- "¿Era?"- Preguntó Shaoran al ver que su madre hablaba en pasado.

- "Sí, era. Este código no estaba registrado en nuestros libros o al menos eso creía, había algunos similares, pero nunca llegaban a ser idénticos o lo que se descifraba era ininteligible, pero hace unos días, encontré un código que si concordaba con este, nunca hubiera imaginado que fuera ese código, porque solo lo empleó una persona"- La mujer se sentó.

- "Long Lei Li"- Mencionó Eriol.

- "¿Long Lei Li?"- Repitió Shaoran.

- "Sí, Long Lei Li era el primo de Clow"- Refutó Yelan.

- "¡¿El primo de Clow?!"- Dijo Shaoran asombrado.

- "Ha pasado en la historia con el seudónimo de 'Dragón del Trueno', se le conocía como guerrero, no como hechicero"- Aclaró Eriol- "Dejó muy pocos escritos y murió a temprana edad, sino tengo mal entendido, era el hijo del hermano mayor de la madre de Clow"

- "Un primo, jamás había escuchado nada de él, ni siquiera en los escritos familiares"- Se sorprendió Shaoran.

- "Eso es debido a que sus escritos fueron traspapelados, sus hechizos y el diario se perdieron a su muerte y lo que se sabía de él fue ocultado de la mejor manera posible"- Dijo Eriol.

- "¿Y tú cómo puedes saber tanto?"- Preguntó receloso.

- "Recuerdos del pasado"- Fue lo único que contestó- "Pero a lo que nos lleva el asunto, ¿estos son sus manuscritos y el diario?"- Se dirigió a la madre de Li.

- "Sí, fueron encontrados en una excavación"

- "¿Qué excavación?"- Preguntó Eriol muy interesado.

- "De las ruinas de un santuario. Parece ser que el santuario quedó sepultado por un terremoto. Pero algo curioso es que el santuario quedó bastante intacto"

- "Tal vez emplearon un escudo de protección"- Habló Shaoran.

- "Según me dijo Datong el santuario no aparece en ninguno de los escritos, excepto en los de Long Lei. Los escritos que tenemos de Long Lei hacen referencia a un templo sagrado protegido por 4 guardianes alrededor del templo, dos guardianes a la entrada del templo y otros dos guardianes en la puerta de un lugar sagrado, representados por estatuas de animales. Según las palabras escritas por él el templo era 'la jaula que guarda el destino'"

- "¿'la jaula que guarda el destino'?"

- "Nunca hemos sabido que quiso decir con esas palabras, pero en uno de los documentos que poseemos de él de hace siglos descubrimos una advertencia: 'Advierto a mis futuros sucesores que jamás nadie se atreva a profanar La Celda, nunca entréis y si en algún caso os atrevéis a profanar ese sagrado suelo, no toquéis el libro que guarda en su interior las más terribles desgracias y los peores pecados que un ser humano puede soportar. Que estas palabras de advertencia pasen de generación en generación para proteger la vida de este mundo del angelical mal' Eso dejo escrito en parte de su profecía"

- "¿Y qué hay en el manuscrito? Si no tengo mal entendido relata una profecía sobre la resurrección del mal para destruir a los hombres que pisan este mundo"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Sí, en el manuscrito relata el resurgir del mal"- Cogió el manuscrito y empezó a leer- "'En tiempos de gloria, donde los hechiceros se enfrentaran con valor en representación de su nación, el mal los invadirá y solo entonces sus vasallos despertaran de su letargo para sembrar el mal. Aparecerán ante nuestros ojos en las formas más indefensas posibles, incluso podrán ocultarse a nuestros sentidos. Cuando ese momento llegue una joven despertará de la luz del cielo y su destino será capturar las almas de esos infelices que sirven al mal, se la conocerá como la Cazadora y solo la Cazadora será capaz de capturar sus almas para después sellarlas en su burbuja de vida'"

- "¿La Cazadora?"- Interrumpió Shaoran sin ser contestado, siguió la lectura.

- "'A su vez la llave se ocultará para que jamás despierten al ángel del mal. La llave será protegida por la Cazadora, ella será la que guardará el secreto de la llave y la única que sabrá como controlar su poder. Esta profecía se cumplirá y el destino dependerá de los últimos hechiceros de última orden, de los guardianes de Terra'"

- "Los hechiceros de última orden. Son muy pocos los que descienden de esos hechiceros"- Dijo Shaoran.

- "Tú mismo eres hechicero de última orden, al descender de uno de ellos y yo al ser la mitad de la reencarnación de Clow también tengo su poder, ya que él también era hechicero de última orden"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Hay algo que no alcanzó a comprender, esto es una profecía, y como la predijo, ¿acaso vio el futuro?"

- "No"- Interrumpió Yelan- "No tenía la capacidad de prever el futuro"- Explicó.

- "Entonces como pudo describir el destino del futuro"

- "Todo esto es muy extraño, no puedo negarlo, hace centurias que murió y jamás se encontró información de él hasta hace unos años que se encontraron unos documentos suyos. Y ahora nos desborda información de él. Hay una vieja historia familiar que cuenta que un hombre de nuestro clan fue un adultero"- Empezó a relatar la mujer.

- "Pero eso que tiene que ver"- Dijo Shaoran y Eriol le miró como si quisiera decir que se tranquilizase y que escuchase.

- "Siga por favor"- Pidió Eriol y la mujer siguió con su historia.

- "Se casó a los 16 años en un matrimonio concertado, decían de ellos que eran una pareja perfecta, jamás peleaban, se tenían respeto y se apreciaban"

- "Pero no se amaban"- Añadió la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Muchos cuentan que el joven, cuando marchó de peregrinación a los 17 años, quedó prendado de un sueño"

- "¿De un sueño?"- La mujer empezaba a molestarse con tantas interrupciones. Shaoran se calló ante la mirada seria de su madre.

- "Como iba diciendo, en su peregrinación, para ampliar sus conocimientos y poderes, llegó hasta un templo. Un santuario protegido por animales mágicos y donde solo los inmortales tenían permiso de pisar sus suelos. Además de los animales, cuentan que en ese lugar vivía una joven hermosa y pura, encerrada en un cuarto del cual le estaba prohibido salir. El joven de nuestro clan pudo traspasar sus puertas, se enfrentó a los seres mágicos y los venció. Llegó hasta la celda donde la joven se hallaba y quedó hechizado por sus ojos, nadie sabe que sucedió entonces. Cuando regresó, muchos dijeron que le habían robado el alma, que había sido poseído o que le habían matado ya que sus ojos, que se consideraban el espejo del alma, habían cambiado, hasta que un día volvió a recuperar la 'vida', muchos dijeron que se enamoró de un sueño y que ese sueño le impediría amar a alguna mujer. Después de 10 años casado con su esposa empezaron a ocurrir sucesos extraños, muchos temieron que fuera el fin del mundo, nunca se ha sabido que fue lo que ocurrió realmente. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, el hechicero desapareció, nadie sabe a donde marchó, poco después volvió y al final murió, tampoco saben que es lo que realmente ocurrió, y los documentos que tenemos de aquella época son escasos, muchos fueron quemados, otros desaparecieron y los que quedaron están incompletos"- La mujer dio una bocanada de aire para respirar- "Estos documentos me hacen creer que aquel hechicero era Long Lei Li"- La habitación quedó silenciosa, los tres permanecían pensativos, que es lo que vio en el templo y como pudo hacer una profecía cuando no tenía poderes para ver el futuro.

- "Pero la profecía no dice nada más, ¿no da más detalles?"- Preguntó sereno en todo momento Shaoran.

- "Sí, aquí cuenta algo referente a Cards"

- "¿Cards?"- Dijeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo y eso les hizo recordar lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde.

- "Sí, así dice: '7 pecados mortales, 12 damas negras e incluso la muerte vendrán, todos sembrando el mal, en este juego tendrás que robar toda la baraja si no quieres morir al final' Por lo que creo que se refiere a unas Cards, 20 Cards para ser exactos"

- "Pero..."- Eriol estaba reflexionando sobre algo que dijo antes- "Aquí hay una contradicción, antes mencionó que un poder estaba escondido en La Celda y después en la historia del hechicero también dice que una mujer estaba encerrada en una celda, ¿acaso ella estaba con las Cards? Y si es ese el caso ¿no significaría que es su guardiana? Por lo que ella debería de ocuparse de que las Cards jamás se liberasen"- Shaoran afirmó junto con Eriol, la verdad es que su razonamiento era muy lógico.

- "No tengo la certeza de lo que pasó, pero he indagado en estos documentos y sí, ella era la responsable de que las Cards jamás se liberasen. Esa joven no era una guardiana exactamente, pero si que era un ser mágico, porque no era mortal, tenía vida infinita, una vida que tenía que pasar eterna junto con las Cards"

- "Esta historia no tiene mucho sentido, faltan piezas en este rompecabezas"- Dijo Shaoran- "Entonces si la chica no era mortal ¿qué era? Un ser creado por un hechicero, lo dudo. Clow fue uno de los pocos hechiceros que logró crear seres mágicos sin 'defectos'. ¿Era una diosa?"- Esta pregunta se la hizo a sí mismo, pero a Hiragizawa también se le pasaban ideas similares.

- "No creo, las diosas no suelen cuidar de este tipo de asuntos personalmente, estar eternamente encerrada para proteger unas Cards"

- "Una diosa no, pero si una hija de diosa"- Dijo Yelan, con esto volvió a captar la atención de los jóvenes- "No era una diosa, pero si tenía vida inmortal, por lo que podía proteger a las Cards, a su vez también poseía magia"

- "Hija de diosa"- Murmuró Shaoran bajo su respiración, por un momento se sintió extraño y sin aliento, pero rápidamente volvió al asunto.

- "Se la conocía como la 'Dama de las Bestias' por los seres mágicos que la protegían, las leyendas sobre ella se extendieron por todo el mundo por gente que decía tener apariciones de un santuario, pero pasó con diferentes versiones. Y aún no he podido terminar de leer el diario de Long Lei para saber si él sabría decirnos quién era esa 'Dama'. Ahora que ya estáis más o menos informados del asunto, creo que deberíamos de hacer algo"

- "Nos has llamado por estos manuscritos porque crees que ocurrirá ahora, quiero decir en estos tiempos, ¿no es así madre?"

- "Sí, hace tiempo que noto unas presencias oscuras moverse por la ciudad y otros hechiceros me han confirmado que en sus sectores también ha habido gran actividad"

- _"La competición"_- Pensó Shaoran, como si fuera una revelación- "La profecía decía: 'donde los hechiceros se enfrentarán con valor en representación de su nación, el mal los invadirá y solo entonces sus vasallos despertaran de su letargo para sembrar el mal' podría ser el encuentro de la competición"

- "Es lo que más sentido tiene. Conozco unos hechiceros que participan en la competición, no son poderosos, la sangre de su familia mágica se ha mezclado con sangre de familias que no poseen magia, pero aún quedan vestigios de magia en ellos"- Dijo el inglés.

- "Supongamos que se diera lugar durante la competición, tengamos en cuenta la presencia de esta tarde y a la chica que salió corriendo"- Enumeró el joven Li.

- "La Cazadora"- Susurró Eriol.

- "Noté esas presencias, el aura de La Cazadora era brillante y claro"- Dijo la madre de Shaoran.

- "Entonces las Cards ya se liberaron, pero como rompieron el sello si se supone que la semidiosa tenía que estar protegiéndolas"- Dijo Shaoran levantándose del sillón.

- "Señora Li, no sabrá por casualidad lo que pasó para que se liberaran las Cards"- Pregunto Eriol.

- "No tengo más información, lo que tengo ya es demasiado después de todo Long Lei era una persona que hasta ahora no existía para nosotros"- La señora Li miraba a su hijo, que andaba de un lado a otro meditando- "Hay más información, pero todo está en el diario"- La mujer empujó el diario por la mesa hasta ponerlo delante de los tres.

- "Yo me encargaré de terminar de leerlo"- Dijo Shaoran. A Eriol la apareció una sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa graciosa, sino una sonrisa que decía que sabía algo que los demás no saben. Shaoran le miró cuidadoso, sabía que Eriol destaparía más sorpresas más adelante.

- "Entonces las Cards ya se han liberado y La Cazadora ya ha despertado, pero... ¿qué hay de ese ángel del mal?"- Preguntó Eriol, habían hablado del tema, pero aún no habían dejado claro quien era ese ser que quería destruir la raza humana.

- "Este ser solo existe en la profecía, en ningún otro documento aparece el 'ángel del mal'"

- "Será mejor que lea el diario y después volvamos a hablar de todo esto"- Los tres estaban de acuerdo, eso sería lo mejor es esos momentos. La mujer estaba mirando a los jóvenes cuando desvió su mirada a la puerta, la vio abierta, con una pequeña rendija. La matriarca pudo encontrar un par de ojos observándoles, ¿cómo abrió la puerta? La persona que estaba observando se dio cuenta de que había sido descubierta y veloz, se marchó. Antes de su ida, Yelan pudo ver que esos ojos eran verdes.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Una chica estaba en los jardines de la mansión Li, quieta, muda, solo mirando al cielo las hermosas estrellas y la luna. El helado viento pasaba por su pelo, haciéndolo ondear, la chica estaba absorta en esa plateada luna y esas miles y diminutas estrellas que decoraban el cielo como las luces en una ciudad. Estaba preocupada, no sabía la razón, pero desde que pisó Hong Kong su carácter sufría cambios muy drásticos, tenía extraños sueños, recuerdos de su infancia que había olvidado y con ello desenterró también sentimientos que había guardado en una cámara acorazada, que creía haber perdido la llave, pero por algún motivo, la llave no se había perdido y sus sentimientos, tan bien guardados, habían escapado. Como su nombre indicaba, era igual de frágil que las flores, necesitaba mimo, cuidado y un lugar donde sostenerse para no salir volando en una ráfaga de viento, sí, era muy delicada, pero no quería dar a verlo, no quería que nadie la volviera a hacer daño, tanto su familia, como sus amigos la engañaron una vez, ¿quién la podía asegurar que eso no volvería a pasar de nuevo?.

Mechones que tenía sueltos a los lados de su cara se soltaban continuamente y ella volvía a ponerlos lentamente con la mano.

Hua se había separado del grupo, al contemplar un precioso árbol de cerezo, como su nombre, Ying Tao Hua, Flor de Cerezo, era la flor favorita de su madre. Ese nombre se lo pusieron en chino porque a su madre le hacía mucha ilusión, cuando nació su hermano decidieron ponerle un nombre japonés, como su padre, pero acordaron que sí tenían una niña la pondrían el nombre en chino, como su flor favorita, la flor de cerezo. Hua no sabía porqué, pero también le encantaba esa flor, tan pequeña y bonita, tan dulce, era como si no solo se llamara como una flor era como si realmente lo fuera.

- "Ying Tao Hua"- La chica oyó detrás de ella. La joven se dio la vuelta y vio al joven de cabellos castaños. El chico se acercó hasta quedar al lado de ella.

- "No hace falta que desgastes mi nombre"- Respondió antipática.

- "No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero tu nombre significa flor de cerezo en mandarín"- Shaoran se sintió herido al pronunciar flor de cerezo, eso le hacía remover recuerdos del pasado.

- "Sí ¿acaso te importa el significado de mi nombre? El significado de un nombre no tiene mucha importancia"- Dijo fría y distante.

- "Sí que tiene importancia, tu nombre marca muchos rasgos de ti, tu personalidad"- Dijo Shaoran serio.

- "Entonces eso quiere decir que tú eres una persona solitaria, agresiva, cautelosa, fría e insensible, que incluso puede llegar a ser cruel, ¿después de todo tu nombre no significa lobo?"- Lo dijo de la forma más hiriente posible.

- "Eso se supone"- Sus palabras le hirieron de sobremanera, Shaoran se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior, no podía permanecer ahí, con esa chica que lo único que hacía era intentar herirle o molestarle cada vez que lo veía- "Hasta luego"- Fue lo único que mencionó. Hua estaba asombrada de lo que acababa de decir, se dio media vuelta y vio como Li se marchaba, un impulso extraño la hizo sentir remordimientos y de su boca salió.

- "Espera"- Shaoran se paró y permaneció de espaldas a la chica, no esperaba que ella le pararía- "Por favor, mírame"- Suplicó con voz quebradiza. Shaoran se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes de la chica. Eran tristes y palpitaban como si estuviera a punto de llorar- "Perdóname, lo siento, de verdad, yo... yo no quise herirte, no soy una mala persona, solo... es algo muy confuso, por favor perdóname, olvida lo que te he dicho"- Y la chica salió corriendo de allí. Shaoran vio como desaparecía en el interior de la casa. Esa chica era muy misteriosa, no la comprendía, era amable en un momento y al rato después volvía a ser fría, le desconcertaba mucho.

- "Es muy extraña, mi primera impresión de ella fue que era una persona fría, distante incluso calculadora, pero ahora ya no sé que pensar, me tiene desconcertado, es como las muñecas rusas, abres una muñeca y en su interior encuentras otra, abres esa y dentro hay otra más, cuantas sorpresas más nos tienes preparados ¿eh Sagara?"- Shaoran se volvió de nuevo a mirar las estrellas, pero algo captó su mirada, enfrente entre los matorrales había alguien, esa persona se percató y salió corriendo, Shaoran iba a decir algo, pero cuando volvió la mirada esa persona, pudo ver dos ojos verdes- "Sakura"- Fueron las únicas palabras que vinieron de su boca, ¿cómo alguien pudo haber burlado el sistema de vigilancia de la casa?.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Ha sido una velada encantadora, deberíamos de vernos más Yelan"- Dijo Feng-Lian.

- "Sí, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos y aún tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar"- Las dos se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Todos se estaban despidiendo hasta que se oyó un trueno. Hua sintió un escalofrío por su espalda y dijo.

- "Tormenta, creo que nos tendremos que quedar"- Shaoran y Eriol la miraron y después se miraron, la verdad es que una tormenta eran palabras mayores, no dijo cualquier cosa, había controlado sus palabras, dijo 'tormenta' en vez de 'va a llover' ó 'parece que va a hacer mal tiempo', no, fue contundente y en una sola palabra, 'tormenta'. La gente empezó a salir, todos se dirigieron a sus autos, Lin salió la primera, se despidió de Shaoran con un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su coche, arrancó y se marchó. De manera increíble, Eriol no se metió en el coche, algo le decía que Sagara estaba en lo cierto.

- "Hua, ¿estás segura?"- Preguntó su madre, la chica afirmó seria- "Yelan, ¿te sería mucha molestia que nos quedáramos esta noche aquí?"- Todos se asombraron, solo por un comentario que hizo Sagara, su madre y hermano prefirieron quedarse- "No quiero tentar al destino, Hua siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido y nunca le ha fallado"- Explicó la mujer.

- "Podéis quedaros todos si es para vuestro mayor alivio"- Dijo con cara seria.

- "Sí, Eriol, creo que será mejor que nos quedemos, por si acaso"- Dijo Tomoyo. Meiling también estaba dudosa, pero prefirió prevenir que curar. Todos volvieron dentro de la mansión, quedándose en la entrada, una criada llegó y la señora le ordenó que acompañara a cada uno de ellos a una habitación y les proporcionase ropa para cambiarse. La mujer les indicó que la siguieran y subieron por unas escaleras. Shaoran y Meiling se quedaron abajo mientras que la madre de Li desaparecía al fondo del pasillo.

- "Xiaolang, ¿qué está pasando? Esta tarde estabais corriendo, mejor dicho, persiguiendo algo y ahora tú y ese Hiragizawa desaparecéis después de la cena con la tía"- Meiling estaba impaciente por saber que estaba ocurriendo, ¿qué era lo que sucedía?.

- "No ocurre nada Mei, no le des más vueltas a algo que no tiene importancia, solo sigue con normalidad"- Y lanzado esto el chico se marchó subiendo las escaleras. Meiling estaba confundida.

- "¿Acaba de llamarme Mei?"- Dijo atónita- "Entonces si que es grave, no me llamaba así desde hacía años"- La chica se quedó parada en medio de la entrada, pensativa- "¡Esperadme!"- Salió corriendo detrás de los demás.

****

N de la autora: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!! Malditas compañías telefónicas, yo que había terminado este fic hace semanas y tener que ponerlo tanto tiempo después. Sorryyyyyyyyy, por tardar tanto, pero en esta vida hay imprevistos que no se pueden controlar.

Ahora a lo que me interesa, ¿q tal el capítulo de hoy? Creo que poco revelador o tal vez sí. Una leyenda, un ángel negro, todo esto más La Cazadora y nos saldrá un cóctel de aventuras, ya sabemos algo más, que por ejemplo la madre de Shaoran trae incluso más misterios que Eriol y eso de que se conocen, malo, malo si hay tanta persona enigmática.

La madre de Hua no sé queda atrás, lanza cada frasecita. Y eso que dijo Hua de Sakura...

¿Es qué no saben hablar como gente normal y decir las cosas claras? Creo que Eriol va impartiendo clases 'Como hacer para esconder misterios' ¿Alguien más se apunta? Bueno, de momento sabemos que la chica Sagara tiene más de un sexto sentido, porque siempre está sintiendo algo. Jejeje, a que nadie se esperaba que la del coche fuera la novia de Li, seguro que muchos ya se habían olvidado de ella :P 

Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que no se esperen gran cosa, que ahora estamos en la recta final del curso y hay que ponerse las pilas, intentaré poner los fics en poco tiempo, pero ya saben, no se promete nada y menos si de repente te quedas casi un mes si conexión.

Una aclaración, Ying Tao Hua es en mandarín, muchos habrán leído en otros fics Ying Fa, no sé si eso es verdad, lo mismo está en cantonés. La aclaración es que lo que yo escribo en chino vendrá del mandarín y que mis fuentes son muy fiables, lo aseguro. Bueno, supongo que no tengo q explicar el significado del nombre, además de que muchos ya lo sabían o la habrán sospechado. Ahhh!!!!! Y Lei significa relámpago, así que la traducción de Long Lei, sería Dragón Relámpago.

Comentarios, quejas, manifestaciones, opiniones o un delicioso pastel (no para tirarme, sino para comerlo ^^) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Bye

****

Kassy99


	6. Entre tormenta y tormenta

15 Mayo del 2002

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 6: Entre tormenta y tormenta.

__

Viejos amigos y

dolorosos recuerdos

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

La noche era fría y silenciosa. El viento soplaba delicado entre las ramas de los árboles, haciendo que sus hojas se movieran con su melodioso susurro. La plateada luz de luna se vio interrumpida por unas inesperadas nubes negras que se acercaban y que al igual que las hojas de los árboles, se vieron arrastradas por el susurro del viento. En un momento, ágiles y veloces, se hallaron encima de la ciudad, tapando el cielo como si de una manta de algodón negro se tratara. El viento antes delicado y susurrante ahora era fuerte e indomable. Las ramas se agitaron frenéticamente, a su paso iba arrancando hojas, los papeles, las bolsas vacías, la arena de y el polvo del suelo salían volando por el tormentoso temporal que se acercaba. La gente corría en dirección a sus hogares intentando resguardarse del horrible tiempo que acaeció de repente.

Truenos y relámpagos hacían clamar su llegada, veloces luces atravesaban el cielo, estruendosos sonidos interrumpían los sueños más preciosos y la negrura abatió la ciudad entera sumergiéndola en la más profunda oscuridad. Y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos una catarata de agua proveniente de las nubes arremetió sobre la ciudad.

La lluvia caía súbitamente, pesada como el plomo, empapando las calles y las casas, los árboles y la tierra. La unión del viento y el agua hacía imposible ver el exterior desde dentro de una casa, porque las gotas que se estrellaban contra los cristales impedían la visión, haciendo borrosa la visión del exterior, deformando las formas que habían al otro lado del cristal. Centenares, millares, millones de gotas bajaban de las nubes y acababan chocándose contra un cristal, estallando en su impacto y derramándose después hacia el suelo. Una figura en la negrura de la noche se encontraba delante de uno de los vidrios de una enorme mansión, con su mano apoyada en él y sus ojos clavados en la tormenta.

- "Que noche tan horrible"- Murmuró en un aliento de vida. Había estado esperando a que la tormenta cayera, era algo que quería ver, que necesitaba ver. Al sonido de un relámpago la chica cerró los ojos y un vago recuerdo atravesó su mente.

__

Un paisaje hermoso, árboles en flor, pájaros volando, el aroma a primavera, que olor tan delicioso.

- "Mira, huele a primavera"- Dijo una voz que prevenía de un lado. La niña sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, bajaron un poco la ventanilla y olieron las dos el perfume que venía del exterior.

- "Niñas, ¿qué están haciendo?"- Preguntó una mujer que estaba delante. Estaban en medio de la carretera, en un coche, solo estaban ellas tres.

La chica agitó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, para frotarse con dos dedos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a ver la habitación.

- "Debo de dormir más, estoy alucinando del cansancio"- La chica iba a dirigirse a la cama, pero un presentimiento la hizo dejar la cama y dirigirse a la puerta del cuarto. Poco a poco abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza para echar una ojeada. Miró a la izquierda, nadie. Miró a la derecha, tampoco había nadie. Volvió a meter la cabeza, cuando repentinamente sus ojos captaron como se giraba el pomo de una puerta de las puertas de ese largo pasillo que había al otro lado de la habitación de la chica. Rápida, metió la cabeza en su habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Oyó abrirse una puerta, seguidamente unos pasos y después cerrarla. Los pasos se acercaron a donde estaba su cuarto y después pasaron de largo. Ella volvió a abrir la puerta y sacar la cabeza. Miró hacia donde la persona desaparecía y vio a un chico de cabello castaño- "Li"- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Miró detenidamente a sus lados para asegurarse de que nadie más estaba despierto (la verdad es que a esas horas nadie en su sano juicio podría estar despierto) y salió, decidió seguirlo. Cerró la puerta tras ella y fue siguiendo sus pasos.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran estaba pensativo, estuvo leyendo algunas páginas del diario de Long Lei, era tan apasionado lo que escribía, era como si su alma estuviera encerrada en esas páginas, sentía como eran de dolorosas sus palabras, lo tiernas que eran las letras para su amada y el temor que sentía por el futuro. Se había desvelado y ahora lo único que le podría hacer descansar era ir a la sala de entrenamiento, un poco de ejercicio le agotaría y esto le provocaría sueño o en todo caso, le despejaría la mente para pensar en todo lo que había tenido que asimilar esa noche.

- "Esas palabras por ella. La describe como un ser inalcanzable, un ser digno del amor más tierno, puro y casto, no de un sentimiento momentáneo de pasión, sino de un amor eterno, suave y delicado, fuerte contra viento y marea, dulce como la miel y suave como una tierna melodía"- Shaoran caminaba y pensaba a la vez, estaba tan absorto que no se percató de que le seguían.

****

'La primera vez que la vi, me sentí el ser más indigno, poder ver tal

belleza con estos ojos mortales era un pecado. Mis ojos que habían

presenciado todo tipo de crueldades y por ese veneno de desgracias

por los que habían sido infestados debían de estar ciegos. Debía de ser

pecado mortal manchar su pureza con tal indignos ojos. Estaban

contaminados con el dolor de la maldad y la agonía, no era merecedor

de estar ahí presenciando tan divino ser. Comparado con ella, la

belleza de otras mujeres era absurda, la belleza de la naturaleza era

inexistente a su lado. Ella estaba delante de mí, se encontraba colgada,

sujeta delicadamente de manos y piernas. Con unas telas suaves y

aterciopeladas tenía las manos y piernas atadas, sus ojos cerrados

como si en un precioso sueño se encontrase viviendo y su posición era

como la de un santo en su cruz. Detrás de ella había un atrio con un

libro, oscuro y tenebroso, sin nombre. Di un paso al interior de la celda

y las telas que envolvían a la chica se movieron, lentamente fueron

desenrollándose del cuerpo de la joven dejándola libre de su atadura.

Delicadamente caía sobre el suelo, hasta dejarla de pie. Solo quedaban

sus brazos, los cuales al liberarse cayeron fluidamente a sus lados. La

chica empezó a abrir los ojos y cuando los vi quedé prendado de su

belleza, jamás había visto unos ojos de jade tan brillantes y claros'

- "La describe con cada aliento que escapa de sus labios, la describe como algo infinitamente perfecto"- Shaoran entró en la sala de entrenamiento, fue desabrochándose la camisa del pijama, se acercó a donde estaban colocadas las armas, más concretamente, donde estaban las espadas y allí se quitó la camisa y cogió una espada de las muchas que habían en la pared del cuarto- "¿Era tal su belleza como para engloriarla tanto?"- Shaoran caminó con la espada hasta el centro de la sala, cerró los ojos y respiró, lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerse en posición y empezó a practicar unos movimientos. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de la mujer descrita en el diario, era como si un fantasma le persiguiera.

**__**

'Me acerqué a ella y pude ver miedo en esos ojos de cristal verde,

me dijo que no me acercase, que si no lo lamentaría, ya era demasiado

tarde y no me arrepentía de estar allí viendo a tal ser, tal mujer,

misteriosa, única, piel suave, labios pequeños y carnosos, ojos de niña,

dulces e ingenuos y a la vez tan temerosos de la misma vida, como si

acabara de nacer, como si yo fuera el primer ser que ha visto y eso me

hacia sentir el ser más afortunado, no, el hombre más afortunado de

la faz de la tierra. Ninguna otra mujer podría envidiar tal belleza,

ninguna mujer mortal que se precie podrá poseer tan infinita gracia

con la que pisa este mundo'

Shaoran seguía entrenado y entrenando, a cada sonido de un trueno recordaba un fragmento del diario, había comenzado a leerlo esa misma noche, era algo que le atraía de él, esas palabras absorbían su mente, sin dejarle la oportunidad de pensar en nada, como si quisiera conocer todo de ese hombre, como si debiera saber todo de ese hombre. Estaba tan ensimismado que no pudo percatar un par de ojos esmeraldas espiando desde la puerta. La chica estaba tan intrigada, había permanecido ahí quieta, como si estuviera helada, como si la hubieran hechizado para paralizarla y ahora ese hechizo que pendía sobre ella, era infranqueable. Sin quererlo su corazón se desbocó y su respiración se aceleró, paso de la más profunda quietud a la más profunda inquietud. Se llevó la mano al pecho y se dio la vuelta, poniendo su espalda contra la pared, se sentía abrumada, escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo. Miedo y desconcierto la embargaban por todas partes, poco a poco sus pies dejaron de reaccionar, estaban temblando, era pánico lo que sentía, pánico por dejarse caer por algo tonto y estúpido que la podía hacer débil y vulnerable, ya le había sucedido una vez y por ello sufrió, sufrió mucho. Ahora no volvería a caer en la misma trampa, esta vez jugaría contra el destino, no se dejaría llevar por él, no se dejaría ganar por él.

- "No, no, no, no me dejaré vencer por esto, no"- La joven apretó más los puños con los que se tapaba los oídos mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza. La chica bajó las manos para ponerlas en el pecho, sentía como cabalgaba desbocado su corazón. Una ráfaga de luz atravesó el cielo, seguido de un estruendoso ruido- "Hoeeeeeee"-. Soltó las manos del pecho y se llevó de nuevo las manos a las orejas, el sonido de la tormenta la había cogido desprevenida y la había asustado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la cabeza, un momento después notó una mano en su hombro y seguidamente una voz tranquilizadora.

- "¿Estas bien?"- Fue lo que preguntó el chico. La chica alzó la cabeza con los ojos ya abiertos y pesadamente brotaron lágrimas de sus vidrieras de esperanza. El chico quedó estupefacto, ¿la chica estaba llorando por una tormenta?- "Sagara"- Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de él.

Ella se apoyó en él, posó sus manos en su pecho y como las gotas de la tormenta que acaecía fuera, empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Shaoran se había acercado a averiguar de donde procedía el sonido que le sacó de su práctica. Al ver al lado de la puerta, sentada y con las manos en sus oídos a la joven japonesa, se agachó y contempló el temblor que surgía desde lo más hondo de sus huesos, posó su mano en su hombro, tocando esa fina piel y al contacto de sus dedos con ella, esta lo miró con ojos quebradizos, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a derrumbar. El joven guerrero puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra alrededor de sus hombros y permaneció sentado con ella, en silencio, mientras se escuchaban a las gotas de agua chocar contra los cristales y a los truenos retumbar por la ciudad. Ella dejó de gimotear y se separó de él, permaneció en todo momento con la cabeza baja, sin mirarle a los ojos. Era tan humillante que la vieran llorar, que la vieran tan indefensa. Shaoran se quedó mirando como estaba la chica, no había dicho nada, le había seguido y cuando la descubrió al lado de la puerta apoyada contra la pared, acurrucada como una niña pequeña, la encontró llorando desconsolada. Hua se levantó rápida, ante la mirada incrédula de Shaoran, y echó a correr como la gacela que se siente perseguida por un cazador. Shaoran no fue menos y también se levantó para perseguirla, no le fue difícil alcanzarla, ya que su reacción fue tan inmediata que a ella no le dio mucho tiempo para alejarse. La cogió del brazo y ella se paró, en todo momento evitando contacto visual.

- "Suéltame"- Dijo por fin la chica en tono solemne y autoritario- "He dicho que me sueltes"- Y a la vez que otro trueno sonó, la chica se zafó de la mano del hechicero, con un movimiento brusco. La chica vio la expresión de los ojos de Shaoran mirándolo de reojo, estaba confundido y podía verse cuántas dudas y preguntas se hacía el joven por el comportamiento de la chica.

- "¿Por qué eres así conmigo?"- Preguntó al fin- "¿Por qué te comportas tan fría y distante unas veces y en cambio otras pareces tan tranquila y amable? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo que te molestase?"- La indignación se podía notar en él.

- "No es por lo que haces, sino por quién eres tú"- Respondió la chica.

- "¿Qué?"- Dejó escapar de sus labios totalmente confundido.

- "Eres el capitán de los Dragones de Trueno"

- "Porque será que eso no me convence"- Dijo Li con todo desconfiado.

- "Me da lo mismo que pienses o no, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer"- La chica estaba furiosa.

- "No, Sagara, dime la verdad, lo que realmente pasa, que es lo que te molesta de mí"- El chico esperaría una respuesta, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

- "La verdad es algo que no puedo explicar con claridad, solo sé que puedo sentirlo, sentir que me vas a hacer daño"- Dijo sinceramente por primera vez- "Tengo la extraña sensación de que pasará algo, no sé explicarlo, es como si solo lo supiera y ya está. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, me haces daño"- Dijo con voz resquebrajada. Shaoran se sintió mal, era como si esas palabras fueran puñales que se clavaban en su pecho.

- _"¿Siente temor de mí?"_- Se asombró. La chica no dudó más y volvió a prender la huida, esta vez sin su perseguidor- _"Que escondes Sagara, dímelo"_- Pensaba Shaoran.

La chica corrió hacia su cuarto, fue directa a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se encerró en la alcoba. Permaneció en la habitación, dando vueltas, aturdida y llorando, con las manos en su cabeza, no sabía a donde dirigirse, era un lugar extraño, al final se paró, quedó petrificada y lentamente la habitación empezó a dar vueltas, a girar rápida y veloz, ella misma movía la cabeza a los lados intentando averiguar que estaba pasando hasta que todo se volvió oscuro y negro y ella se encontraba en el centro de esa negrura.

__

- "Otra vez aquí"- Murmuró para ella misma. Sí, otra vez en esa jaula de oscuridad, ¿por qué siempre llegaba a ese lugar?- "¿Hola?"- Preguntó temerosa de que la respondieran.

- "Hua"- Otra vez la dulce voz de mujer, esa mujer que tanto la aturdía- "Hua"- Repetía la mujer- "Querida flor"

- "¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?"- Preguntaba exigiendo una respuesta, como cada vez que llegaba ese lugar.

- "¿Por qué huyes de tu pasado?"

- "¡Qué pasado! Yo no tengo pasado, tengo un presente y un futuro, de nada me servirá saber lo que hay en mi pasado, nadie puede vivir de fantasmas, yo vivo el presente el momento, no necesito ese pasado del que dices que huyo"- La chica miraba a sus lados, esa mujer, siempre esa mujer, que era lo que quería de ella.

- "En que error estás, los fantasmas que tú dices, no son más que sombras de tu miedo, los fantasmas que tú consideras en el pasado son más reales que tú y yo, y siempre estarán allí, hasta que llegues a tu destino"- De repente una luz blanca apareció, una luz pálida y cálida, la misma luz que perseguía en esos sueños.

- "La luz"- Susurró la joven bajo su respiración.

- "Sí, Hua, la luz de la verdad de tu pasado, el final de tus miedos, el comienzo de tu futuro, todo está en esa luz. Solo recuerda, esa luz es lo que ahora más anhelas, lo que más deseas, no obstante jamás olvides lo que eres, lo que escrito está no se podrá cambiar y lo que ya se ha hecho nada podrá modificarlo, tanto si son alegrías como si de desgracias se tratan. Solo afronta lo que se te tiene deparado, porque una vez cometiste un error, ahora tienes tiempo de remendarlo"- La chica estaba más confusa que antes, era como si le hubiera dicho todo lo que necesitaba oír, pero de tal forma que seguía sin comprenderla, habla en acertijos, en adivinanzas y así jamás podría desvelar el velo de esa luz, el velo de la verdad.

- "Porque no hablas claro de una vez, no comprendo lo que quieres decirme, no puedo comprender esas frases, cada palabra con un doble sentido, con una doble intención, ni siquiera sé si me estás ayudando o en todo caso me estás perjudicando, por favor, dime..."

- "¿Lo que quieres saber?"- La chica estaba cansada, no era un cansancio físico sino un cansancio anímico, ¿cuánto tiempo más podría soportar este juego de palabras?- "O lo que deseas que te diga?"- La chica estaba triste y agotada- "Una vez más te pregunto: ¿Por qué tanto empeño por alcanzar esa luz?"- Por qué la preguntaba eso, qué importancia había en querer alcanzar esa luz.

La chica empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía pesada, como si todo su cuerpo fuera de plomo. Como si de algo automático fuera, la chica se sentó en la cama, ¿en la cama? No, no podía estar en la cama, ella se había desplomado en el suelo, estaba segura de eso. Miró a la ventana y vio como la lluvia seguía derramándose sobre la ciudad. Movió su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez dirigiéndose al reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla de al lado.

- "Las 5 y 26"- Aún era muy temprano para levantarse de la cama. Estaba agotada, aún sin haber hecho nada, estaba cansadísima, se echó hacia atrás y se quedó tumbada, pensando. Unos pasos lentos pero firmes ingresaron en el cuarto. La chica posó su mirada en una sombra que entraba en la habitación y que se acercaba a la cama- "¿Quién está ahí?"- Preguntó alarmada. La figura no contestó y ya casi estaba delante de ella, la chica se adentró en el centro de la cama y agarró las sábanas hasta que la luz de un relámpago la hizo discernir el rostro del muchacho- "Tú"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La luz del sol empezó a relucir por las cortinas, las gotas de la ventana relucían como diamantes y la mañana se presentaba fresca y limpia tras la horrible tormenta de ayer. Eran las 8 de la mañana y todos en la casa estaban despiertos. Hua se vistió con un traje que le había dejado Meiling, resulta que pasaba más tiempo en la casa de su tía que en su propia habitación del campus. Era un vestido rojo con un dibujo de un dragón bordado en amarillo, era de mangas cortas, de falda larga con dos cortes laterales por encima de las rodillas. Se arregló el pelo un poco y se marchó del cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo, giró por un lado y después por otro, pero aquel lugar no le resultaba familiar, se dio la vuelta y marchó por otro lado.

- "Hoe"- Dijo la chica- "Creo que me he perdido"- Por su cabeza pasó una gota, ¿cómo pudo perderse en pleno día? si ayer por la noche conocía ese sitio sin ni siquiera necesitar luz. Se volvió y delante de ella vio un inmenso cuadro- "Qué bonito"- Era un cuadro especial, muy intenso y delicado a la misma vez. La joven se aproximó atraída por sus pinturas. Era la representación de una mujer, una mujer con la cabeza baja, con unos castaños cabellos cubriéndole la cara. Estaba atada por unas cuerdas, no, más bien eran como unas ramas con espinas, todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por esas ramas espinosas. El fondo del cuadro era oscuro y tétrico, lúgubre. La mujer parecía tan frágil, tan delicada. Hua se quedó mirándolo absorta, se acercó más al cuadro para tocarlo, pero en un parpadeo vio una sombra rodear a la mujer, era una persona con una capa oscura, negra. Un brazo rodeaba la cintura de la chica, y otro acariciaba el brazo derecho de ella, como si avanzará algo desde detrás de la chica, una capucha se acercó. Hua se aproximó más y más- "¿Qué...?"- La joven estaba a unos milímetros de tocarlo cuando lo que parecía una cabeza se movió de la capucha y un par de ojos sangrientos se dejaron ver, Hua se sobresaltó y se cayó al suelo, aún permaneció mirando el cuadro, cuando la cabeza de la chica del dibujo se movió para dejar ver como una roja lágrima solitaria caía por sus mejillas. A la vez que veía eso algo la tocó, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara de la peor manera posible- "¡Hoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Preguntó Meiling, alguien había chillado, estaba segura de que era un chillido.

- "No sé, ¿vamos a ver?"- Sugirió Tomoyo. Las dos chicas se miraron e iban a dejar el cuarto cuando una voz las paró.

- "Meiling"- La chica miró a su imponente tía y esta le señaló con la mirada que se volviera a sentar- "Xiaolang está arriba junto con Hiragizawa, no hace falta que vayáis"- Tomoyo miró a Meiling y la duda surgió por sus mentes, pero se resignaron, volvieron a sentarse, mientras en el comedor entraban Feng-Lian y su hijo Takano. 

- "Buenos días"- Saludó la señora Taraka.

- "Buenos días"- Saludaron las dos chicas a la vez, la señora Li asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados, como una pequeña reverencia.

- "¿Y los demás?"- Preguntó la diseñadora al ver que faltan personas en la mesa.

- "Ya bajan"- Contestó la mujer. Meiling miraba sospechosa a su tía Yelan, desde que ayer su primo no le quiso contar la razón de tanto misterio, estaba intrigada por saber que sucesos mágicos estaban ocurriendo en Hong Kong, porque eso nadie se lo podría negar, de sucesos mágicos se trataba el asunto. 

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "No hagáis nunca más eso, casi me matáis del susto"- Dijo respirando fuerte y rápidamente mientras tenía la mano en el pecho.

- "¿Nosotros? ¿Y tú qué? Deberías de dejar de chillar, a los que casi matas del susto es a nosotros"- Le replicó Shaoran. Eriol solo permanecía de pie con una sonrisa.

- "¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó la reencarnación de Clow, el joven le tendió la mano y ella la aceptó. Se puso de pie y se sacudió el vestido.

- "Sí, gracias"- Respondió Hua. Shaoran tenía un ceño fruncido.

- "¿Segura? Aún estás algo nerviosa"- Dijo Eriol al ver que el pulso de Hua era tembloroso. En realidad la chica estaba temblando por la imagen que había visto en el cuadro. Había aparecido un hombre de la nada. La chica miró por encima de su hombro para ver si la imagen que vio estaba allí, pero para su sorpresa había desaparecido- "Ahora veo alucinaciones de día"- Murmuró.

- "¿Decías?"- Preguntó Shaoran. La chica levantó la cabeza y negó con fuerza.

- "Nadanadanada"- Dijo rápidamente- "¿Y vosotros que hacéis por aquí?"

- "Te vimos entrar por aquí y pensamos que te habías perdido"- Empezó a explicar Eriol. La chica le miró a los ojos y aún recordaba la conversación de la noche anterior.

__

- "¿Ya estás despierta?"- Dijo el joven.

- "¿Cómo he llegado a la cama? ¿Me has traído tú?"- Preguntó, aún aturdida, al joven inglés de gafas.

- "Sí, estaba buscando a Li y vi la puerta abierta, llamé para ver si estabas dentro y cuando entré te vi desmayada en el suelo. Así que te llevé a la cama"- Dijo siempre con una sonrisa.

- "Mmmm"- La chica desvió la mirada, solo esperaba la pregunta del chico, el no sería diferente, estaba segura de que él también haría esa pregunta.

- "¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado de ella, la joven volvió a dirigir su mirada a su observador.

- "Mmmm"- Afirmó una vez con la cabeza para volver a dejarla mirando a las sábanas. Ahora solo esperaba, esperaba la gran pregunta: ¿Qué te pasó para que te desmayaras? Pero solo halló un:

- "Será mejor que duermas"- El joven la cogió de las manos y dio un beso en ellas, después se levantó y se marchó de la habitación, se paró un momento antes de salir del cuarto para mostrarle una de sus sonrisas, era una sonrisa diferente, cálida y tierna, una sonrisa de comprensión. La chica quedó boquiabierta, le acababa de besar las manos, enseguida su color tornó del pálido, que había adquirido por el desmayo, a uno rosáceo de vergüenza y timidez. Era diferente, podía ser misterioso, podía engañar a la gente, pero su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, como la de un hombre maduro, que ha vivido una intensa vida, que sonríe para tranquilizar a una niña pequeña.

Ante este recuerdo la chica volvió a subírsele los colores, era como si se sintiera protegida por un ser cercano, como si fuera un padre protegiendo a su hija. Era tan agradable sentirse segura tan solo con una mirada, que la hacía sentirse nerviosa, porque esa mirada provenía de alguien que no era de su familia y que podría interpretarse de otra manera al ser un chico de su misma edad, aunque ella sabía lo que realmente ocultaba esa sonrisa y no le importaba que pudieran pensar los demás. Shaoran parpadeó y Eriol agrandó su sonrisa. Shaoran miró a su viejo compañero de primaria y le frunció el entrecejo.

- "Será mejor que nos vayamos"- Dijo Shaoran con voz ronca y huraña mientras avanzaba ¿enfadado?. Hiragizawa le siguió y Hua también. Todos iban a salir de ese pasillo, pero Sagara se quedó rezagada, los dos doblaron una esquina y ella se dio media vuelta para echarle una última mirada a ese cuadro, aún podía sentir esa mirada clavada en ella y esa triste lágrima, esa lágrima de sangre caer por la blanca cara de la chica, tan melancólica y a la vez tan atormentada por el dolor de las espinas, un dolor que le rodeaba todo el cuerpo, un dolor que hasta le envolvía el corazón.

- "¿Sagara?"- Se oyó desde la esquina y la chica corrió hacia donde los chicos marcharon.

- "Ya voy"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Estaban todos desayunando tranquilos y en paz, las chicas cuchicheaban de sus cosas, murmuraban y reían. Los chicos solo quedaron en silencio y las dos mujeres se miraban misteriosas, como si en secreto silencioso se estuviera gritando a voces. Todo eran murmullos y cuchicheos hasta que alguien habló.

- "¿Qué tal habéis pasado la noche?"- Preguntó la matriarca de la casa a las dos jóvenes amigas de su sobrina.

- "Bien"- Contestó Sagara.

- "Bien señora, es una casa muy agradable y confortable, también tengo que decir que los objetos de esta casa son preciosos y muy antiguos, lo que le da un aire a museo misterioso"- Empezó a explicar Tomoyo- "Es como si esta casa fuera una reliquia en sí"- La chica sonrió y la madre de Shaoran también.

- "Es grato saber que os gusta la casa"- Aceptó agradable la mujer el cumplido.

- "Pero como has dicho, esos objetos le dan un toque místico a la casa"- Todos giraron sus cabezas para mirar a la joven que había hecho el comentario. Hua simplemente tomó un sorbo de su zumo. Todos la miraban de diferente manera, desde una cara sonriente hasta la más seria de todas.

- "Yelan gracias por tu hospitalidad pero tenemos que irnos ya"- Dejo la señora Feng-Lian con pesar- "Otro día hablaremos, aún quedan asuntos que tenemos que discutir"- La señora sonrió y la dueña de la mansión la contestó de igual a igual, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- "Cuando quieras, las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas a ti y tu familia"- Dijo esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a la hija de su amiga.

- "..."- Sagara miró hacia la ventana mientras bebía de su zumo cuando se percató de algo y sin poder contener la sorpresa escupió su zumo a la persona que estaba en su trayectoria, Shaoran. La chica cogió rápida una servilleta y se la puso en la boca mientras que Shaoran aún intentaba digerir lo que le había sucedido, los que estaban en la mesa adquirieron diferentes tonos de color, desde un rosa pálido hasta el más intenso rojo. Meiling estaba roja intentando contener la carcajada, Tomoyo tenía las manos en la boca para que no se le escapara la risita, Eriol solo sonreía, la señora Takano parpadeaba ingenua sin creerse lo que había ocurrido, Takara era el único que reía abiertamente y la madre del chico que había sido bañado en zumo tenía la cara seria, pero sus labios se habían curvado un poco.

- "Perdona"- Dijo avergonzada de lo que acaba de hacer- "Lo siento, de verdad"- La chica estaba sonrojada del bochorno en aquel instante deseaba que le tragara la tierra.

- "¡Pero se puede saber...!"- Shaoran se había levantado de su silla, apoyando las manos en el borde de la mesa, amenazando con una mirada furiosa a la chica que acababa de humillarle, una vena se hizo ver en su frente, pero antes de que pudiera hundir a la chica con sus gritos, su madre impuso un alto a lo que iba a ser una batalla campal.

- "Xiaolang ve a cambiarte"- El chico miró a su madre e hizo caso sumiso, apretó el puño, e indignado se tragó sus palabras y se marchó a cambiarse, era su madre y la respetaba, pero había veces que deseaba que no fuera tan oportuna.

- "De verdad lo siento mucho señora Li, no fue mi intención ofender a su hijo, es que me acordé de algo y no sé como me salió así, de repente"- Dijo veloz la chica, esto era muy incómodo e intentaba enmendar lo que había ocurrido.

- "No hace falta que te pongas tan nerviosa, ha sido un incidente sin importancia y que no ha sido por gusto, solo ha sucedido y no hay más vueltas que darle al asunto"- La mujer siguió con normalidad la mañana, es cuanto a los demás seguían conteniendo la risa de su cara.

- "Yo me tengo que marchar, como he dicho, me acabo de acordar de algo que tenía que hacer"- La chica se levantó de la silla- "Si me disculpan"- Su madre asintió y la cabeza de la familia Li también- "Ha sido un honor haber pasado la noche en esta casa señora"

- "El honor ha sido nuestro, espero verla otro día"- La mujer inclinó un poco la cabeza y la chica se inclinó levemente.

- "Adiós"- Se despidió de todos. Todos la sonrieron y esta se marchó de la mesa, del cuarto y de la enorme mansión.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

En el campus de la universidad era un día normal, todos andaban aún somnolientos por la fiesta de la noche anterior, la mayoría pasaría el día de hoy descansando, al fin y al cabo mañana comenzaban las clases y no sería bueno llegar tarde el primer día.

- "¡¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ TE APARECES DONDE TE DA LA GANA?!"- Gritó con la ira descontrolada.

- "Soooooo, para el carro, tranquilízate, que nos va a oír alguien. Deberías de controlarte mejor, tienes tendencias nerviosas que hacen que te comportes de una manera muy irascible o en otras palabras ¡Controla ese carácter niña!"- Dijo una bola de algodón volante.

- "Es que juro que te mato Kira, un día de estos me moriré de un infarto y espero que ese día estés ahí, para que te carcoma la conciencia"- La bola blanca que estaba flotando en el aire le sacó una diminuta lengua.

- "Encima de que lo hago para avisarte"- La bola cruzó sus bracitos, cerró los ojos, apartó su cara redonda y puso cara enojada.

- "Vale, vale, perdona"- Dijo juntando las dos palmas de la mano y poniendo ojitos llorosos.

- "Si me suplicaras quizá..."- El peluche blanco abrió un ojo y vio como la chica fruncía el ceño- "Jejeje, dejémoslo"- A la bola le salió una gota en la cabeza

- "Me decías que has venido a avisarme, ¿no?"- Preguntó ahora con el rostro serio.

- "Ajá"- Afirmó el peluche al que llamó Kira- "La fastidiosa esa con el aparatito asqueroso que funciona cuando le da la real gana..."- Empezó a delirar.

- "Kirina"- Impuso seriedad a la gata- "Céntrate en el asunto"- La gata dejó de mascullar palabras raras y se centró en el tema.

- "Pues lo que decía, hemos localizado dos más"- Dijo la bola de algodón.

- "¿Dos? Entonces esto se está poniendo serio, ¿por el campus verdad? Ninguno fuera de él"- Preguntó a la gata.

- "Exacto, ninguno fuera del campus, por lo que puedo decir que tu teoría es correcta"- La chica se sentó en una roca, cruzó las piernas y los brazos. La bola de pelo blanco parlante se puso enfrente de ella.

- "Es prácticamente imposible, que sagaz de su parte"- Murmuró para si misma la chica- "Entonces tendremos que seguir con su juego"

- "Eso sí que es una de tus mayores locuras. Seguirle el juego es como lanzarse al vacío sin paracaídas, como tocar una olla ardiendo sin guantes de cocina, como tomar tortitas sin chocolate, como tomar flan sin nata, como tomar..."- La felina empezó a decir cosas absurdas mientras se imaginaba tales 'desgracias'.

- "Para ya Kira, he pillado la gravedad del asunto"- Dijo con una enorme gota en la cabeza. ¿Por una vez en su vida podría de dejar de pensar en comida?- "En fin"- Suspiró desesperanzada- "Será mejor que te vayas con ella, conmigo corres mucho peligro"- dijo volviendo a lo que les concernía.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó extrañada.

- "Digamos que no es lo que más nos conviene en estos momentos"- Fue lo único que añadió.

- "Bueno, si tú lo dices"- La gatita no añadió nada más, si decía que no era lo más conveniente en esos momentos, tendría sus motivos.

- "Entonces esta noche nos vemos. Iremos de Cacería"- Una sonrisa arrogante y altiva se formó en sus labios. A la gata le apareció un brillo especial en los ojos. Ambas se separaron dirigiéndose a direcciones opuestas. Esta noche sería una nueva aventura.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Buenos días"- La joven entró en el 'Corner' y deprisa se acercó a su compañera que estaba en la barra con el delantal puesto- "Siento el retraso, pero es que no..."- Antes de poder continuar, una mujer apareció detrás de la chica del delantal, con ardientes llamaradas de fuego, estaba furiosa. Hua solo fue capaz de sonreír nerviosa.

- "¡¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tarde?!"- Gritó la dueña del 'Corner'.

- "Es que ayer fui a la casa de unos amigos de mi madre y nos pilló la tormenta, hoy en la mañana vine lo más rápido que pude"- _"Cuando me acordé que tenía que venir a trabajar"_- Se dijo mentalmente esto último.

- "Espero que no vuelva a pasar jamás"- La mujer aceptó sin más la excusa de la chica y esta suspiró aliviada.

- "Le caes bien a la jefa"- Dijo la chica que había presenciado toda la escena.

- "¿Qué? Si casi me mata con la mirada cuando salió detrás de ti"- Dijo alborotada.

- "No, en serio, le has caído genial, si no fuera así ya te hubiera despedido, es de las personas que odia la impuntualidad"- Aclaró la chica del delantal. A Sagara le apareció una gota en la cabeza, tendría graves problemas en lo referente a ese asunto.

- "Bueno, esperemos que me dure el empleo"- La chica dejó caer la cabeza desalentada. La otra chica se rió por lo bajo mientras sacaba una lista.

- "Creo que nos tocará el mismo turno, pero por las mañanas tú estarás de repartidora mientras yo me quedo aquí"- Dijo mirando las hojas. Hua la miró con ojos de niña pequeña a la vez que inclinaba un poco su cabeza a la derecha- "Con esto solo quería decirte que seremos compañeras de turno"- La chica sonrió a Sagara- "Mi nombre es Xiang Fei Lai"- Dijo la chica inclinándose para saludar.

- "Mucho gusto Lai, yo soy Ying Tao Hua Sagara"- Cuando la chica china oyó el nombre tan largo de su compañera parpadeó un par de veces.

- "Encantada Sagara y por favor no me llames Lai, mis amigos me llaman Xiang Fei"- La chica sonrió.

- "Pues en ese caso llámame Ying Tao"- Las dos chicas estuvieron un rato sonriéndose, hasta que 'por casualidad' la jefa se volvió a pasar, en ese momento Hua fue directa a cambiarse y a recoger los papeles de los pedidos.

- "Toma, hoy recorrerás los edificios A, B, C, E, G y J, también tendrás que pasarte por la Residencia de los Horrores"- Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Xiang Fei a la mención del lugar.

- "No entiendo como podéis llamar así la residencia de los profesores, tampoco creo que sea para tanto"- Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

- "Se ve que no conoces a los profesores de esta universidad"- Dijo con pesar.

- "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo ya, porque como vuelva la jefa Tiao me mata"- La chica cogió los primeros pedidos y se marchó con la lista. Fue hacia el coche del local y allí depositó la comida, se introdujo en el vehículo y se marchó. Cuando ella se fue otra persona entró en el 'Corner'.

- "Buenos días"- Saludó Xiang Fei. Al ver quien era la persona que entró su cara cambió radicalmente- "Buenos días Liu"- El chico se sentó delante de la barra.

- "Hola A Fei"- Saludó el hermano de Lin.

- "Te he dicho que ya no me llames así"- La joven se iba a marchar dentro de la cocina cuando la mano del joven Hui la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

- "Espera A Fei, por favor"- Le pidió el chico.

- "No tengo nada de que hablar contigo Liu, así que suéltame"- La chica se deshizo del joven, se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de introducirse en el lugar movió un poco la cabeza y le miró por las esquinas de sus ojos- "No vuelvas jamás Liu, tú y yo hace tiempo que lo dejamos, no remuevas llagas del pasado"- Entró en la cocina, el chico solo se quedó inmóvil, mirando como la figura de la chica desaparecía tras las cortinas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡Eh! ¿Dónde te habías metido ayer?"- Dijo un chico dándole una palmada en la espalda a Eriol. A su vez otro chico se acercó a ellos.

- "Eso Eriol, ¿qué hiciste ayer para no ir a la fiesta de presentación?"- Dijo Paul, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y guillándole un ojo.

- "Nada, fui a cenar a casa de un amigo"- Dijo con una sonrisa.

- "Vamos, ¿dices que fuiste a cenar a casa de un amigo cuando pudiste venir con nosotros a una fiesta con un montón de tías? Estas bromeando ¿no?"- Dijo Andrew sorprendido. Eriol negó lentamente con la cabeza aún con su sonrisa.

- "Bah, déjale Andrew, no sabe lo que te perdiste, todo un pabellón lleno de chicas de todas las clases posibles"- Dijo mientras recordaba la fiesta y se le formaba una sonrisa viciosa.

- "Parece que os lo habéis pasado muy bien"- Dijo con su sonrisa. Los tres jóvenes estaban en la habitación, Eriol estaba en su ordenador mientras que los otros dos chicos estaban 'arreglando' su parte del cuarto.

- "¿Qué haces con el ordenador?"- Dijo Paul al cansarse de 'limpiar'. Se acercó detrás de Eriol e intentó ver lo que hacia.

- "Estoy hablando con mi prima"- Dijo tecleando en el aparato.

- "¿Con la loca de Nakuru?"- Dijo Andrew, que al oír que estaba hablando con ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

- "Sí, con ella mismo"- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, algo estaba maquinando, algo que sus dos amigos no esperaban.

- "¿Para qué? A esa acosadora compulsiva sería mejor dejarla en paz"- Dijo Paul cruzando los brazos. Andrew copió el gesto de su compañero y afirmó con la cabeza.

- "Sí, sí, sí"- Dijo mientras seguía afirmando con la cabeza.

- "Estoy comunicándome con ella para que venga"- Dijo serenamente. Los dos chicos palidecieron y cogieron a Eriol por los hombros para darle la vuelta, al estar sentado en una silla que podía girar esto era fácil.

- "¡¿Qué?!"- Gritaron los dos chicos a la vez.

- "Pues lo que habéis oído, mi prima va a venir"- Eriol sonrió. Los chicos se arrodillaron y se pusieron las manos en la cabeza a la misma vez que gritaban.

- "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- El grito se oyó por todo el edificio.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hua se dirigía a su último destino, hacia la temida Residencia de los Horrores. Paró el coche y sacó las bolsas de comida de él, la verdad es que no sacó todas, era una gran cantidad de comida la que habían pedido, debía de haber un regimiento en la habitación en la que habían pedido tal cantidad de platos. Cogió la lista y vio las habitaciones, la primera sería la 1.2. Cogió las bolsas y se dirigió a la entrada de la residencia. Abrió la puerta y entró. Se dirigió al ascensor y pulso el botón de la primera planta. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor subió hasta la planta marcada. Ya fuera, se dirigió por el pasillo buscando la puerta número 2.

- "Aquí, la puerta dos"- La chica paró delante de la puerta y llamó. Nadie respondió- "¿Hola?"- Preguntó la chica para saber si había restos de vida en su interior- "¿Hay alguien?"- Preguntó de nuevo, seguían sin responder- _"No se habrán muerto de hambre ¿verdad?"_- Pensó al recordar tanta cantidad de comida que aún quedaba en el coche- "No será que tenían mucha hambre y ahora están en la habitación desnutridos. Imposible"- A la chica se le apareció una gota en la cabeza, a veces se dejaba influenciar demasiado por las historias de Naoko y las mentiras de Yamazaki. Enseguida una puerta que había al lado se abrió y de allí salió una mujer. Hua la vio y decidió preguntarla por el profesor que estaba en aquel cuarto- "Perdón, ¿me podría decir si sabe donde está el profesor que está en la habitación 2?"- La mujer la miró y la sonrió.

- "Ha salido, me dijo que iba a ver a un viejo amigo, está en la planta de arriba, en la habitación 6"- Le indicó por donde tendría que ir para encontrarlo.

- "Gracias"- Agradeció la chica y se marchó al ascensor de nuevo. Subió una planta más y al salir del elevador buscó la habitación 6.

- "6, 6, 6. Aquí"- La chica dejó las bolsas en el suelo, era cansado ir cargada con tanta comida de un lado para otro. Llamó a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó una voz grave.

- "¿Quién?"- Se oyó algo alejada la voz, la voz de aquella persona no sonaba muy cortés. Se oyeron unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y seguidamente como abrían la puerta- "¿Quién eres?"- Preguntó un hombre alto desde la puerta. La chica tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder verle el rostro y no fue muy agradable lo que vio.

Delante de ella había un hombre alto, bastante alto. La expresión de su cara no mostraba ningún rastro de felicidad ni de cortesía, sino más bien tenía un semblante huraño y tosco, junto con una mirada asesina y recelosa. Tenía unos ojos serios, casi más serios o iguales que el chico Li. El cabello negro y revuelto. Era ancho de hombros, atlético, pero no excesivamente musculoso. Vestía una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos, se veía que no esperaba visita, o por lo menos una visita como ella.

- "Disculpe, ¿está aquí el profesor Tsukishiro?"- Preguntó Hua.

- "Sí, estoy aquí"- Dijo un hombre desde detrás del hombre-armario que se acercaba a ver quien había llamado a la puerta de su amigo- "Sagara, que haces tú por aquí"- Dijo alegre al reconocer a una de sus alumnas.

- "Ha traerle el desayuno"- Le sonrió a su profesor. El profesor Yukito Tsukishiro era su profesor favorito, era amable, gracioso y el más guapo de todos los profesores, la hacia sentir algo, no sabía describirlo, era una sensación cálida y tierna, ahora que lo pensaba, era una sensación similar a la que Eriol le hizo sentir ayer- _"Que cosa más curiosa"_- Dijo incrédula por su comparación- _"Cada día estoy peor, ahora comparo a Hiragizawa con mi profesor cuando no tienen nada que ver"_- La chica alzó la vista cuando su profesor la preguntó.

- "¿Trabajas de repartidora?"- Preguntó el hombre. El otro que había permanecido al margen de todo cuando su amigo reconoció a la chica, se encontraba entre los dos e interrumpió la conversación de forma tosca.

- "¿No sería mejor que hablarais dentro? O quizás preferís que se quede la comida fuera y estemos con la puerta abierta para que habléis"- La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina ante la impertinencia y a Yukito le salió una gota, su amigo podía ser bastante grosero.

- "Sagara, este es un viejo amigo, Touya Kinomoto. Touya esta es una de mis alumnas, Ying Tao Hua Sagara"- La chica hizo una inclinación de saludo y Touya también, no sin antes fruncirle el ceño- "Vamos pasa, pasa"- Invitó el profesor ante una mirada asesina de Touya. La chica cogió unas bolsas mientras que Yukito se acercó a coger otras pocas y entraron dentro.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran se encontraba sentado en la cama leyendo, leyendo el diario de Long Lei.

**__**

Me hallaba sumido en la más profunda tristeza, haber tenido que

dejarla fue lo más difícil y duro que he tenido que hacer en mi vida,

pero tenía que hacerlo, tengo deberes que asumir, obligaciones que

no puedo dejar ni mucho menos olvidar.

- "Que extraño, falta un tramo desde la última vez que leí el diario, pasa de su encuentro con la chica a su vuelta"- El chico volvió a su lectura después de sus cavilaciones, no sin antes apuntar todo lo extraño o importante que pudiera servirle para descifrar ese futuro tan incierto.

**__**

Ahora me dirijo hacia mi casa junto con mi esposa. Esta peregrinación

que me tenía que haber hecho más fuerte, más poderoso, me ha lo ha

hecho, pero no como yo esperaba, no de la manera que había

imaginado. Sí, ahora soy más fuerte, pero no en fuerza física, ni en

destreza o rapidez, tampoco soy más inteligente desde que salí a buscar

más poder, mi cuerpo está igual, lo que se ha hecho más fuerte ha sido

mi corazón, mi alma.

Ahora me doy cuenta, ahora descubro que durante todo este tiempo he

tenido una venda que me tapaba los ojos, ahora sé que mi matrimonio

con Mai fue un error, el mayor error. ¿Por qué me deje arrastrar por

mi clan? ¿cómo fui tan tonto por dejarme caer en esa trampa?. Fue el

mayor error que jamás cometí y ahora tengo que asumir con las

consecuencias, unas consecuencias que ahora sé que son nefastas, que

ahora descubro que me amargaran por el resto de mis días.

Este camino es más duro a su vuelta que a la ida, ahora que vuelvo a

mi 'hogar' siento que algo he dejado atrás, algo muy importante, siento

como si parte de mi ser hubiera quedado con ella. Sé que mi vida ya no

será la misma, sé que jamás volveré a sentir tan fascinante sentimiento.

Ella se ha convertido en una droga de la que dependo para sobrevivir,

ya no puedo prescindir de ella. Era lo que me había devuelto la vida y

ahora sin ella ya no merece la pena seguir con esta maldición, con este

peso que cae en la espalda tan pesado y doloroso, tan amargo y

mortificante.

Shaoran pasó de página, había notado que había varios saltos temporales, pero no había ninguna página arrancada, volvió a anotar esto que le había llamado la atención. Prosiguió con la lectura, atento e intrigado por ese hechicero, Long Lei.

**__**

Todo sigue igual aquí, mi esposa sigue con sus amigas tomando el té.

Cuando regresé, el ambiente que nos rodeaba a ella y a mí había

cambiado, y eso ella también lo había notado. Hace ya algún tiempo

de mi regreso y ahora nuestro trato es más frío, es más distante,

cruzamos unas palabras, no más de las necesarias, en público nos

mostramos más afectivos, pero un afecto fingido, un afecto que no

sentimos, o que por lo menos que yo no siento.

El clan me presiona, siguen con el mismo asunto, con el mismo tema,

mi madre insiste una y otra vez, mi padre me exige que cumpla como

único varón que tiene. Mi tío se lo toma todo con gracia y humor. Él,

que vive sin las preocupaciones de un matrimonio. Muchas veces le

envidio, tiene algo que yo anhelo, libertad. Quizá por esos aires de

libertino que tiene mi tío es el porqué de que los Ancianos le tengan en

tan poca consideración, aún siendo uno de los mejores magos de estos

tiempos. Los Ancianos se toman muy en serio los valores familiares y

el que mi tío aún no halla contraído matrimonio ni tampoco producido

descendencia, le hace merecedor de poco respeto.

Después de semanas sigo con mis rutinas en el Consejo, con mi familia

y mi mujer, pero ahora, ya no puedo sentir esta vida como la vivía antes.

Hace poco recibí la visita de mi tío, vino a darme la bienvenida,

estuvimos hablando y se percató de algo, se veía en su sonrisa. A él

nunca se le escapa nada, es una de las personas más intrigantes y

perspicaces que conozco, no fue directo, pero se veía que quería parar

en algún sitio. Cuando se marchó se despidió con una de sus intrigantes

sonrisas que tanta rabia me dan y me dijo una frase muy peculiar: "No

te preocupes, lo que has perdido pronto lo hallarás", jamás le he

comprendido muy bien, pero sé que pronto descubriré algo, porque

Clow Read nunca dice nada que no signifique algo.

- "Así que Eriol era igual de irritante cuando era Clow"- Farfulló Shaoran- "Clow es y será siempre un intrigante, incluso siendo ahora solo la mitad de su reencarnación"- Siguió criticando a su viejo amigo inglés de la primaria. Pasó de página otra vez y volvió a la lectura del diario.

**__**

Ya estamos en primavera, otra vez. Hace solo un par de semanas que

nació mi hijo, un varón, mi sucesor, lo que tanto ansiaban mis padres

y los Ancianos, alguien que sucediera la línea de los Li. Se llama Hu.

Mi tío Clow se pasó el día después de su nacimiento y me dio su

bendición y una buena para el pequeño. Me dijo que me pasara por su

casa, que tenía algo que mostrarme, algo muy importante, y como no,

me dijo todo esto con una enorme sonrisa, una sonrisa que decía que

guardaba un secreto, estoy seguro de ello, mi tío sonríe de manera

especial cuando oculta algo, se ve en sus ojos, un brillo juguetón

aparece. En todo caso lo descubriré mañana, toda la semana he estado

ocupado con gente que venía a presentar sus respetos al recién nacido

y a la afortunada madre. Este niño será en lo que me volcaré ahora,

este niño, hijo mío, sangre de mi sangre, es lo único que me debe de

preocupar ahora, nada más.

Shaoran se paró un momento a pensar.

- "Hu, Hu, de que me suena ese nombre"- El joven le dio vueltas y vueltas al asunto, hasta que una luz de entre la oscuridad de sus pensamientos se iluminó- "Ajá, sí, Hu Li, El Tigre Oriental, uno de mis antepasados, pero si no recuerdo mal su padre era Xiong Li y su madre Hong Li"- El chico estaba muy intrigado ante esta contradicción, estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba, tenía la certeza de que los padres de Hu Li eran Xiong Li y su esposa Hong Li. Iba a seguir leyendo, esta contradicción era una información muy importante, si todo en el diario era cierto, en el pasado tuvo que suceder algo muy grave como para ocultar un dato de tanta trascendencia. Tenía que resolver esa duda, siguió con la lectura, pero no pudo, justo en aquel instante alguien llamó a su puerta. Se levantó de la cama y guardó el diario en un lugar donde estuviera relativamente seguro. Seguían llamando insistentemente a la puerta- "Me vas a destrozar la puerta, ya voy"- Dijo enfadado por tanto golpe. Cuando abrió la puerta vio de pie delante de él a un chico, un jugador de su equipo- "Chun que haces aquí"- El chico le miró a los ojos, había una inquietante aura rodeándolos, sus ojos carecían de brillo, en su lugar había una extraña sombra. Sin previo aviso sacó algo que tenía sujeto en la cintura y le atacó- "Pero que..."- Tenía un cuchillo en la mano y estaba atacándole tempestuosamente, moviendo el cuchillo velozmente de un lado a otro para conseguir corta a Li, este intentaba por todos los medios esquivar al chico, a cada ataque del intruso, Li se movía para no ser alcanzado, era algo muy raro, pero le costaba esquivarle, era rápido, más rápido de lo que realmente era.

- "Te odio Li, siempre has sido el mejor en todo, siempre tú, el señor perfecto, el hombre intachable, el que nunca a cometido un error, siempre los demás bajo tu sombra. ¡Muere!"- Cogió el cuchillo con las dos manos y se abalanzó sobre él.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Creo que será mejor que me vaya"- La chica se disculpó mientras se levantaba. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

- "¿Pero no dijiste que ya habías terminado?"- Preguntó el hombre de cara gentil que escondía sus ojos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

- "Sí, profesor Tsukishiro, pero tengo que regresar para decir que todos los pedidos han llegado a su destino, han sido muy amables al invitarme a desayunar, pero ya es más de mediodía y aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas"- La joven empezaba impacientarse.

- "Bueno, siempre es agradable hablar con los alumnos"- Yukito se levantó para despedirla y Touya hizo lo mismo por cortesía o por la insistente mirada de su amigo.

La mañana había sido amena, la joven se quedó a hablar con su profesor y el entrenador Kinomoto, lo que sorprendió a Hua, no se esperaba que el entrenador Kinomoto fuera amigo de su profesor. Touya Kinomoto era uno de los entrenadores universitarios de fútbol más conocido en EEUU. Tenía fama de ser un entrenador muy exigente, por lo cual era muy duro, lo que iba a la par con su carácter huraño y malhumorado. Desde que llegó a Hong Kong les obligó a sus jugadores a que entrenasen o por lo menos lo intentó. Por desgracias de la vida, antes del viaje hacia la Competición tuvo un accidente, y tuvieron que vendarle el pie, como no quiso dejar a su equipo le tuvieron que permitir ir al viaje. En los primeros días no pudo asistir a los entrenamientos, sabía que sin él delante pocos acatarían las órdenes, pero cuando estuviera totalmente recuperado, que iba a ser dentro de muy poco, machacaría a esos jugadores para enseñarles que a él no se le miente. Él era estricto, muy estricto, y si no cumplían con lo que había dicho les mostraría la primera regla sobre su entrenador: 'Nadie es más listo que Touya Kinomoto, así que no juguéis con él'.

Hua se excusó y se marchó con bastante prisa, Touya había estado toda la mañana pensativo, esa chica le sonaba de algo, le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía donde o cuando la había conocido, la chica notó la intensa mirada durante toda la mañana y se sintió muy incómoda, así que decidió marcharse antes de estallar y soltarle unas palabras que después podría crear un ambiente muy tenso.

Yukito había mantenido una agradable charla con su alumna. Desde que Hua se mudó a Japón siempre había estado en alguna de sus clases. La conocía bastante, pero nunca mantuvo unos lazos muy estrechos con ella, la chica rehuía hablar con él, le evitaba en muchas ocasiones y en otras simplemente respondía lo más escuetamente posible, como aquella tarde. Había sido una conversación apacible, pero muy escueta en palabras, junto con la poca participación de Touya, ya que este no confiaba mucho en la chica, primero porque no la conocía y segundo porque era bien sabido que ella 'entrenaba' al equipo japonés.

Los dos amigos de juventud permanecieron en el cuarto de Touya, rememorando viejas batallas y contando otras nuevas, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Los dos se habían encontrado el día de la llegada, en una reunión en la residencia de los profesores, para que todos los maestros se conocieran. Para la sorpresa de los dos, se encontraron después de años sin saber el uno del otro, pero fue grato el reencuentro.

Hua corría con toda su alma hacia el coche cuando delante de él vio a una persona. Se dio la vuelta y se vieron cara a cara. Era una mujer alta, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Profesora"- Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de la boca de la chica.

- "Buenas tardes pequeña mía"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Eriol vio incrédulo al joven que estaba en la silla, amordazado y loco por desatarse.

- "En serio dices que te intentó atacar"- Dijo aún mirando al chico de la silla.

- "¿Te crees que ato a las personas por diversión?"- Dijo algo enfadado el hechicero chino. Por el tono que había empleado Eriol era como si a él le complaciera ir atando a toda aquella persona que se interpusiera en su camino.

- "Lo mismo sí, nunca se sabe que esconde una persona"- Ahora Eriol estaba mirando a Shaoran con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos. Esto hirvió de furia la sangre de Shaoran.

- "Hiragizawa, déjate de cachondeitos. Este chico ha intentado matarme con un cuchillo, ha venido, ha entrado y se me ha lanzado ha matar"- Resumió en breves y simples pero contundentes palabras.

- "¿Seguro que no le hicistes nada?"- Seguía bromeando la reencarnación de Clow.

- "¡Hiragizawa!"- Gritó exasperado Li.

- "Tranquilo, tranquilo. Hablando en serio, ¿estás segurísimo qué no le hiciste nada?"- Preguntó con el rostro más serio.

- "Cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, entró y empezó a decir tonterías como: 'Te odio Li, siempre has sido el mejor en todo, siempre los demás bajo tu sombra' y después ha empezado a chillar que me iba a matar, que me muriera"- Relató recordando lo sucedido.

- "Y fue entonces cuando te intentó clavar el cuchillo, se clavó en la pared y tú le noqueaste"- El joven chino afirmó- "Ahora tenemos a un psicópata despierto intentando liberarse"- El joven seguía moviéndose y lanzando miradas asesinas a Li, intentaba por todos los medios liberarse de sus ataduras- "¿Alguna vez se ha comportado de esta manera?"

- "Jamás, siempre ha sido tranquilo, se lleva bien con todos, los estudios los lleva bien y sobre todo, odia la violencia, lo que me ha extrañado más todavía. Era lo menos que me esperaba de él"- Dijo en resolución a sus reflexiones.

- "Mmmm, que raro"- Los dos estaban pensando en el motivo de la locura del chico, no podría ser algo psicológico, debía de ser algo mágico lo que le hacía comportarse de esa manera, un cambio tan radical no puede ser así sin un estímulo y menos tan rápido sin que el estímulo sea 'mágico'- "Igualmente está drogado"- Propuso otra posibilidad Eriol.

- "Déjame que lo dude, le conozco desde hace varios años, no somos amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero creo conocerle lo suficiente como para saber que a él no la van esas clases de cosas, además debo añadir que la fuerza y la rapidez con las que me atacó fueron impresionantes"

- "Imposible, al futuro líder del clan Li le costó deshacerse de un chico sin poderes mágicos?"- Dijo gracioso, a Shaoran le había molestado ese comentario.

- "Hiragizawa, te soporto tus tonterías, pero jamás pongas en duda mis capacidades como luchador o hechicero"- Dijo en un tono muy frío, a varios grados bajo cero.

- "Deberías de relajarte más mi querido descendiente, te tomas las cosas demasiado, en serio, nadie ha criticado tu capacidad como guerrero ni como hechicero"- Eriol puso el rostro más serio, se veía que Shaoran se sintió ofendido. Los dos estaban en sus cavilaciones cuando sintieron algo, fue rápido, casi imperceptible, se miraron y después se oyeron gritos en el pasillo.

- "¿Y ahora que pasa?"- Preguntó Shaoran. Los dos se miraron y afirmaron con sus miradas. Fueron a la puerta para abrirla y descubrir la razón de tanto escándalo. Lo que vieron al abrirla fue a un montón de gente huyendo, en avalancha, de alguien. Se quedaron quietos para discernir el rostro de la persona. Era una chica que empuñaba un cuchillo y gritaba cosas absurdas.

- "¡Sois escoria! ¡Pura suciedad! ¡Sois la lacra del mundo! ¡Merecéis morir! ¡Pronto llegará vuestro fin!"- Esa chica si que estaba realmente loca.

- _"¿Y ahora que?"_- Se preguntó Shaoran- _"Mucha de esta gente no posee poderes, no podemos utilizar nuestra magia delante de todos"_

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Sky creía que las Cards no aparecerían hasta la noche"- Dijo una muchacha encapuchada montando encima de una pantera blanca.

- "Que quieres que haga, yo no soy quién controla esas dichosas Cards"- Se quejó la pantera.

- "Anda y corre, tenemos que encontrar la fuente de todo, además si mal no recuerdo también hay otra Card en combinación con esta, porque dijiste que había dos"- Dijo apesadumbrada.

- "Ya que importa, de todas maneras te van a descubrir siendo de día"- Dijo la felina.

- "¡Sky!"- Gritó enfadada. La felina corría veloz y dio un salto en el aire para desplegar dos enormes alas y alzarse al vuelo. Tras ellas y en silencio permaneció un ser alado con el pelo largo y plateado, recogido en una coleta alta, con dos largos mechones a los lados. Su ropaje era blanco.

- "Señora, debería utilizar la brújula"- A la chica y a la felina les apareció una gota.

- "Jejeje, tienes razón"- Sacó una figura pentagonal y recitó unas palabras- "Cielo y Tierra, luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte, por el poder celestial que escondes revélame la estrella que me guiará en esta misión"- Y la figura se transformó en una estrella. Una luz blanca salió de ella mostrando una dirección- "Hacia allí Sky"- Dijo señalándole la luz que salía de la brújula.

- "Allá vamos, en busca de lo desconocido"- Dijo para darle emoción al asunto.

- "Deja de parecer tan dramáticamente exasperante"- Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- "Solo intento darle emoción al asunto, tanta rutina te está haciendo aburrida"- Contestó la felina.

- "Nos acercamos"- Fue lo único que dijo el ser alado que venía con las otras dos después de su largo silencio.

- "Podías aprender de Tiankong"

- "¿Y convertirme en una aburrida amargada? No, gracias"- A este comentario, la otra guardiana la miró muy seria, tan seria que asustaba. A la felina alada se le apareció una gota en la cabeza- "No me mires así, ¿sabes que con esa actitud no encontraras novio?"- Dijo aún en tono burlón.

- "Sky, yo que tú dejaría de bromear, ya sabes como se pone con estas cosas"- Le susurró su ama. Al ver la intensa mirada que tenía en sus ojos. No se sabía en lo podría estar pensando ahora, pero intuían que no eran halagos hacia la pantera alada.

- "Jejejeje"- Rió nerviosa ante la insistente mirada asesina del ángel guardián- "Olvidemos lo que he dicho, borrón y cuenta nueva ¿eh?"- Intentó salir del lío en el que se había metido.

- "..."- El ángel no contestó, solo permaneció callada, mirando a su destino.

- "Mira, ya la has hecho enfadar"- Se quejó la chica encapuchada.

- "¿Y cómo sabes que está enfadada? Si siempre tiene cara de póker"- La otra guardiana la miró más amenazante y la gata sonrió nerviosa mientras que varias gotas de sudor empapaban su cara. Se podía ver la tensión entre las dos.

- "Calla"- La susurró al animal y miró su otra guardiana con una sonrisa- "Mirad, es uno de los pabellones"- Dijo señalando el lugar.

- "No hay duda, es una Card escapada de la Celda. Su presencia es notable, y está adquiriendo poder a mediada que infecta a las personas"- Dijo ahora realmente seria la felina alada.

- "Debemos de darnos prisa. Antes de que resulte alguien herido"- Las tres bajaron a toda velocidad.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Tomoyo creo que en este campus están sucediendo cosas extrañas"- Comentó su amiga Nia.

- "Que cosas tienes, ¿qué te hace pensar eso"- Dijo graciosa, la verdad es que su amiga tenía una imaginación prodigiosa.

- "Segura que es otra de sus paranoias, ignórala Meiling, nuestra amiga tiene la olla algo ida"- Dijo Valerie. Meiling había acompañado a las chicas a recorrer el campus, para que mañana cuando comenzaran las clases pudieran guiarse lo mejor posible. Las dos chicas francesas empezaron a discutir, dejando detrás de ellas a Meiling y Tomoyo hablando pacíficamente.

- "Tus amigas son muy graciosas"- Dijo con una risita la joven china.

- "La verdad es que no suelen ser así, es que desde que llegamos, Nia cree ver sucesos paranormales por todas partes, todo comenzó desde que leyó que en Hong Kong confluyen fuerzas místicas, o por lo menos eso me dijo"- Dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

- "Si no fuera porque es verdad, diría que está loca tu amiga, pero lo que dice es cierto, en Hong Kong fluye todo tipo de magia, también hay que añadir que en esta competición hay hechiceros de todo el mundo, lo que es bastante curioso"

- "¿Hechiceros del todo el mundo?"- Preguntó la japonesa.

- "Sí, conozco a algunos de las reuniones que organiza el Consejo de Hechiceros, hay otros que sus apellidos me suenan por su larga historia familiar, la verdad es que hasta lo de ayer no me había planteado esta coincidencia"- Dijo al recordar el extraño comportamiento de su primo y su tía, escondían algo.

- "Seguro que no es nada"- Dijo Tomoyo- "Preguntémosle a Li y a Eriol y saldremos de dudas"- Dijo con una sonrisa- "No te preocupes, seguro que todo irá bien, todo saldrá bien"- Dijo recordando melancólica a su amiga de la infancia, esas palabras de aliento y esperanza que eran marca de su alegría y júbilo.

- "Eso espero, eso espero"- Las dos se callaron cuando de repente Meiling se chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

- "Perdón, lo siento, no miraba por donde iba y..."- Dijo una joven.

- "¿Estáis bien?"- Vinieron las dos francesas que vieron lo sucedido.

- "Sí, sí, no pasa nada, estoy bien"- Las chicas ayudaron a levantarse a Meiling.

- "De verdad que lo siento, es que mi novio y mis amigas estaban aquí y desaparecieron y como esto es tan grande"- Dijo atropelladamente, cuando un grupo de chicos vino corriendo.

- "¡Chiharu!"- Gritaron unas chicas.

- "¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Rika, Naoko, Takashi!"- Agitó la mano en el aire indicándoles a sus amigos donde se encontraba.

- "¿Chiharu?"- Preguntó la futura diseñador con sombro, la joven se giró y la miro con desconcierto.

- "¿Sí? ¿Nos conocemos?"- Preguntó extrañada, no conocía a esa chica, pero la resultaba familiar.

- "Sí, soy yo, Tomoyo Daidouji"- Dijo entusiasmada de ver a su amiga de la primaria- "Y esta es Meiling Li. De la primaria Tomoeda"- Dijo contenta. Chiharu abrió ampliamente los ojos de asombro.

- "No puede ser. Tomoyo, Meiling"- Sus demás amigas llegaron casi sin aliento y vieron como las tres jóvenes se miraban con júbilo, Chiharu se giró a sus amigas y les informó de la buena nueva- "Chicas, son Meiling y Tomoyo"- Las dos recién llegadas japonesas miraron a las chicas indicadas y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- "Imposible. ¿Tomoyo? ¿Meiling?"- Las cinco se miraron y tras un segundo de silencio se oyó un grito de las cinco.

- "¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"- Las cinco se abrazaron, se miraron y lloraron de alegría por el reencuentro después de tantos años.

- "Pero que bien estáis, creí que jamás os volveríamos a ver"- Dijo Chiharu aún intentado creer lo que estaba viendo.

- "Sí, os habíais ido hace tanto"- Dijo Rika, recordó con pesar cuando se marcharon.

- "Ni en la historia más fantástica hubiera esperado esto"- Añadió Naoko. A sus cuatro amigas les apareció una gota, a la mención de 'historia fantástica".

- "Hay cosas que nunca cambian"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "¿Sabíais que en la antigüedad esta clase de reencuentros significaba un buen augurio? Y para que no se escapara el buen augurio se celebraban unas fiestas durante semanas al Dios de la suerte, se bebía todo tipo de bebidas, se comía y se ofrecían sacrificios, esto pasó de generación en generación hasta..."- El chico se calló al tirón de orejas de Chiharu.

- "Y si no me equivoco este es Yamazaki"- Dijo Meiling con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- "Sin duda, hay cosa que jamás cambiarán"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa al ver como Chiharu controlaba a su novio al igual que cuando eran niños.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Los dos decidieron correr hacia la presencia que sintieron, estaban hablando de lo sucedido antes, pero la intromisión en sus mentes de esa presencia y el repentino alboroto del pasillo les hizo salir corriendo a averiguar de donde procedía. La chica que antes andaba loca por los pasillos fue controlada por ellos, se encargaron de desarmarla y atarla para que no agrediera a nadie, después volvieron a sentir algo, era algo más aparte de lo sentido antes, otras tres presencias más. Seguían corriendo hacia uno de los pabellones de la universidad. Se acercaban a su destino, las presencias se notaban más fuertes, más poderosas.

- "Li, la fuerza oscura es cada vez más poderosa, debemos estar preparados"- Eriol sacó su llave en forma de sol y Shaoran la esfera en forma de ojo de gato. Los dos seguían corriendo mientras empezaban a cambiar sus objetos de lucha. A Eriol se le formó un círculo bajo sus pies y un viento le rodeó, mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba recitar unas palabras- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes de las tinieblas! ¡Revélame la naturaleza de tu verdadero poder! Te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libérate¡ !Ahora!"- Conjuró Eriol, esas palabras hicieron que la llave que tenía en sus manos se convirtiera en una larga vara, con la forma del sol en la parte de arriba, un sol con hueco en el centro. En cambio Shaoran no necesitaba cambiar su objeto mágico mediante meras palabras, alzo la esfera con su cuerda y la puso a su frente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, una luz se formo y el objeto se transformó en una espada. Los dos estuvieron corriendo en todo momento, corrían lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le dejaban.

- "Estoy notando anomalías en las auras"- Dijo Shaoran- "Parece ser que ha comenzado un enfrentamiento"

- "Sí, yo también lo puedo notar"- Eriol murmuró unas palabras y Shaoran notó como bajo sus pies dejaba de estar la firmeza del suelo, estaban levitando.

- "Podías haberlo hecho antes Hiragizawa"- Gruñó el chico chino al ver lo que su amigo estaba haciendo.

- "Todos tenemos un lapsus de vez en cuando ¿no?"- Dijo con una sonrisa- "Pero si no me equivoco, el gran heredero del Clan Li, también pude utilizar esta clase de hechizos"- Ante eso, Shaoran no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzar un gruñido- "No te enfades querido descendiente, como he dicho, todos tenemos un lapsus de vez en cuando"- El chico le frunció el ceño a su amigo inglés.

- "Deja de llamarme 'querido descendiente', no estoy de humor para tus jueguecitos"- Dijo bastante enfadado, era la segunda vez que insinuaba algo sobre su capacidad sobre la magia.

- "Tu nunca estás de humor **querido descendiente**"- Al guerrero chino le reventaba como era Hiragizawa, siempre con sus jueguecitos y no sabía porqué pero él era su principal víctima. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de ser tan pedante?

- "..."- El joven mantuvo su ceño fruncido y acentuó la mirada asesina que siempre utilizaba, para convertirse en una terrorífica, que a cualquiera asustaría, excepto, como no, a Eriol.

- "Si sigues con esa expresión en tu cara, se te quedará así para siempre"- Dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

- _"Maldita sonrisita"_- Maldijo en su pensamiento el guerrero chino.

- "No deberías de pensar esa clase de cosas"- Shaoran se asustó y asombró, ¿acaso podía leer la mente?- "No, no leo la mente, solo es que eres muy predecible, siempre tienes ganas de matarme ¿o caso me equivoco?"- La cara de Shaoran empezaba a aumentar de temperatura y ha adquirir un color rojizo del enfado que la reencarnación de Clow le estaba provocando.

- "Serás..."- Iba a insultar a su acompañante cuando vio que se acercaban a su destino.

- "Mejor dejamos la discusión para después mi querido descendiente"- Y con la palabra en la boca, Eriol descendió hacia el pabellón.

- "Maldito su sentido del humor y su sentido de la oportunidad"- Juró y perjuró el chico. Después de lanzar maldiciones al aire contra Hiragizawa, le siguió y descendió hacia el pabellón.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Las chicas estaban hablando entretenidamente, después de años sin verse tenían que contarse tanto. La emoción del momento aún estaba en sus corazones y el júbilo del reencuentro de las chicas de la primaria Tomoeda era a rebosar. Las amigas de Tomoyo se marcharon, ya que en aquel cuadro no pintaban nada, Yamazaki también se marchó, tenía cosas que hacer, a parte de que no hacía nada en ese encuentro de amigas.

Se dirigieron a un banco para sentarse y hablar mejor. Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y Meiling no pudieron evitar que alguna lágrima escurridiza se escapase de sus ojos, era tanta la alegría del momento que no entendían como era posible que no se hubieran desmayado. Reían y charlaban de sus vidas, de cómo les había tratado el destino y de muchas cosas más.

Yamazaki antes de marcharse no pudo evitar que alguna de sus 'fantásticas historias' se escaparan de esos labios mentirosos y como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, Chiharu acercaba sus manos al cuello de su ahora novio y empezaba a agitarle enérgicamente. La vida los había tratado bien a todos, eran felices, sin grandes problemas. Naoko estaba estudiando para ser escritora. Rika estaba comprometida con el profesor Terada, que a pesar de su diferencia de edad, mantenían una hermosa y estable relación desde hacía varios años. Tomoyo les presentó a sus amigas francesas y les contó sus proyectos para convertirse en una gran diseñadora. Meiling por su parte les contó su deseo de convertirse en policia, una fijación, una obsesión, que con el tiempo se convertiría en realidad. Todo esto se debía a su falta de poderes mágicos, quería ser útil, combatir por el bien de la justicia, hacer el bien y mantener el orden, ahora estudiaba criminología.

- "Que alegría poder encontrarnos en esta Competición, pensé que jamás nos encontraríamos con vosotras, ha pasado demasiado tiempo"- Dijo esperanzada Rika.

- "La verdad es que esto ha sido obra del destino, estar todas aquí, reunidas, las amigas de la primaria"- Dijo Naoko.

- "Bueno, no todos, faltarían Li, Hiragizawa y..."- La voz de Chiharu se volvió quebradiza y triste.

- "Mi primo también está aquí y ese Hiragizawa..."- Al pronunciar el apellido del joven inglés a Meiling se le hinchó una vena de la cabeza- "También"

- "¿Conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa?"- Preguntó extrañada Naoko- "Creí que no lo conocías, al fin y al cabo, él llegó después de que tú te marcharas, además el día que viniste de visita, si no tengo mal entendido, no coincidisteis"- Reflexionó la futura escritora.

- "Por fortuna"- Dijo inaudible la china.

- "Nos chocamos con él y les presenté"- Aclaró Tomoyo.

- "Bueno, también falta ella"- Dijo Rika melancólica.

- "Solo de recordarlo se me encoge el corazón, desearía regresar al pasado y cambiarlo todo, seguro que si no nos hubiéramos ido seguro que jamás hubiera pasado eso"- Chiharu temblaba ante las palabras que decía, con el ínfimo recuerdo de la noticia la hacia temblar como una niña pequeña cuando tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

- "No hablemos de eso, me pongo triste de solo recordarlo"- Un helante frío invadió el cuerpo de Rika.

- "¿De que estáis hablando?"- Preguntó Meiling sin comprender de lo que hablaban sus viejas compañeras japonesas. Las tres se miraron con pena y dolor.

- "¿No lo sabéis?"- Preguntó Naoko con la voz como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

- "Si no nos decís que estáis hablando, por supuesto que no sabremos que estáis hablando"- El tono de la china empezó a subir, raspando el enfado.

- "No sé porqué, pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que ha pasado algo"- Dijo Tomoyo llevando las dos manos entrelazadas al pecho- "Algo malo"- Las chicas bajaron la cabeza en silencio, lo que acentuó el pánico de Daidouji.

- "Fue hace mucho, como estabais fuera del país seguramente no os enterasteis, sería lo más lógico, yo tampoco estaba en Japón por aquel entonces yo me trasladé a Hokkaido, Yamazaki y Rika cambiaron de colegio, a uno en Tokyo y Naoko se marchó con sus padres a Kyoto. Por unos asuntos de papeleo volví a Tomoeda por unos días, fue cuando me enteré"- Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Chiharu- "F... fue algo terrible... fue..."- El llanto la controló y Naoko la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

- "Por casualidad, Yamazaki, Naoko y yo también volvimos a Tomoeda, unos problemas con los papeles del colegio"- Explicó Rika no en mejor estado que sus demás amigas.

- "Contadnos, qué pasó"- Dijo Tomoyo nerviosa, ansiosa por saber cual era esa pena que cargaban sus corazones- "Porque pienso que le pasó algo a..."- Los ojos de Tomoyo empezaron a vibrar desesperados por una respuesta. Rika solo hizo un gesto de afirmación. Meiling también estaba presintiendo lo peor.

- "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurrió?"- La angustia que Tomoyo sentía ahora también la sentía Meiling.

- "Siento decirlo después de tantos años"- Rika hizo una pausa y cogió aire, contuvo sus lágrimas y en el momento que el aire que inspiró salía de sus labios, dijo- "Hace seis años murió Sakura"- Los ojos de Meiling y Tomoyo se ensancharon y gotas saladas corrían por las mejillas de las dos.

- "No, no, es mentira, es falso"- Repitió Daidouji- "¡¡¡¡¡NOOOO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!!"- La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó del banco apoyándose en sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Era una especie de payaso, un bufón de las antiguas cortes de la Edad Media. Era una mujer con el pelo corto y negro como el azabache, vestía con ropa a cuadros, con unos zapatos acabados en punta y un cascabel colgado al final de la punta de cada zapato. Llevaba un gorro que acaba en cinco puntas, también con cascabeles en su final. Los cascabeles eran negros como la misma noche. Todo en ese ser era blanco o negro, no había colores intermedios, ni siquiera un gris. La cara de mujer era blanca, a excepción de una línea negra que atravesaba el ojo izquierdo, los labios, finos y prolongados hasta una fina punta, también eran negros. La bufona llevaba en una mano unos cuchillos, afilados, sin ningún tipo de empuñadura ni mango. Como los cuchillos utilizados por los artistas de los circos.

Shaoran y Eriol vieron como esa bufona permanecía parada, sonriente, delante de tres figuras más: un ser alado, una pantera blanca, también alada, y una figura tapada por una capa. El sol empezó a cubrirse y unas nubes negras cubrieron el cielo antes despejado y soleado. La oscuridad invadió el día, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había cambio el temporal del día.

- "Eres buena en este juego Cazadora"- Dijo la bufona- "Que gane la mejor"- Con esto, truenos y relámpagos se veía y oían desde el cielo, iluminando en parpadeos, por las ventanas altas del pabellón, a esas cuatro.

- "Hoy la presa será cazada, no lo dudes, hoy al igual que siempre la cacería acabará con mi victoria"- Dijo muy segura de sí misma- "No lo dudes. Hoy Card, serás sellada, que no te quepa ninguna duda de ello"- Un trueno sonó al terminar su frase la Cazadora. Ya no tenían dudas, esa chica cubierta con la capa, era la Cazadora, la chica de los manuscritos.

- _"La profecía"_- Pensaron a la vez el heredero del clan Li y su antecesor.

****

N. de la A.: Buenooooooooooooo, terminé este capítulo, quedó muy intrigante, jejejeje ^^UUU, lo q va a ser un problema, ya q no podré subir el siguiente capítulo en muxoooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo, se los aseguro, me tardaré muxo en subir el siguiente. La razón: Último trimestre del curso = Exámenes hasta debajo de las piedras. Yo creo que hasta junio nada, incluso puede que se demore hasta julio, intentaré q sea lo antes posible.

¿Qué tal quedó este capítulo? He dejado muchas preguntas en el aire y creo que cada día me extiendo más en los capítulos, si son demasiado largos ¡díganmelo!.

Bueno, solo me queda decir q me manden sus opiniones, xfiiiiiiiiiii, díganme que horrible está el fic ^^UUUU. Verduras y frutas, junto con un que otro comentario, sugerencia, etc a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Bye,

****

Kassy99


	7. 2 Cards en un día

25 de Junio del 2002

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 7: 2 Cards en un día

__

Conmoción en el campus

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

La lluvia brotaba de las nubes negras que se hallaban en el cielo. Los truenos eran la única luz que iluminaba el pabellón y las sombras de las gotas que se escurrían en los cristales se reflejaban contra el suelo, donde cuatro seres se enfrentaban con las miradas, no muy lejos y expectativos de lo que iba a suceder, se encontraban Eriol y Shaoran.

- "Maldita Cazadora, jajajaja, hoy será el día de tu muerte, jajajaja, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte de tu final"- Dijo mientras que la mano que sujetaba los cuchillos se alzaba hacia el frente. Tenía 4 cuchillos, cada uno situado entre sus dedos. Movió su mano recta y rígida hacia su lado y con una mirada tenebrosa y sangrienta entrecerró los ojos. Rápidamente movió la mano hacia detrás y desde el lateral, con un fuerte impulso de su brazo lanzó los cuchillos hacia la chica encapuchada.

- "¿Acaso no sabes que conmigo no funciona dos veces el mismo truco?"- Dijo con tono arrogante. La chica saltó para evitar la llegada de los hierros cortantes.

- "Lo sospechaba"- Los labios de la bufona se curvaron en una sonrisa. En el salto la chica giró la cabeza y vio como aquellos cuchillos se acercaban por la espalda, habían girado de improvisto. La chica que hasta el momento no tuvo que emplear al poder de su llave, se vio obligada a meter la mano en los ropajes y sacar su amuleto, su arma.

- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes del cielo, revélame la naturaleza de tu auténtico poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libérate! ¡Ahora!"- Una luz mágica se había formado bajo sus pies y un círculo apareció, después de que un torbellino de luz y viento la rodearan, la llave que tenía delante de ella se alargó hasta convertirse en una larga vara e inmediatamente invocó el poder de una Card- "Por el poder que el cielo me concedió en esta misión. ¡Fly! Dame alas para alcanzar el firmamento"- Dos enormes y blancas alas salieron de la espalda de la joven.

La capa, oscura y pesada impedía el total despliegue de las alas. La chica se llevo las manos al cuello y empezó a desatar el nudo que sujetaba la capa para cogerla y lanzarla a lo alto, a lo que la capa cayó al suelo. Bajo esa capa dejó ver un traje blanco, al igual de pálida que la piel de la chica. El traje constaba de dos piezas, arriba se componía de una camisa china de mangas cortas y cuello alto que le llegaba a la altura del ombligo. La camisa tenía los botones plateados y unos bordados plateados en el cuello y las mangas. En la parte de abajo vestía una falda larga de cintura baja con dos aberturas laterales y que le llegaba por encima de los tobillos. Las aberturas llegaban hasta mitad del muslo. La falda también tenía bordados plateados: por la cintura, la parte de las aberturas y la parte inferior de la falda. La cara estaba tapada con un velo, como las misteriosas bailarinas exóticas de oriente. La única parte visible eran los ojos, verdes, eran brillantes como la más valiosa gema. A Shaoran se le estremecieron los huesos al ver a un ángel, a un ángel de ojos verdes. La chica también tenía cubierto el cabello con un largo velo. A causa de esto no se podía distinguir ningún rasgo facial más excepto sus ojos, ni la forma del rostro ni la altura donde el cabello le llegaba, quizá era corto, pero no lo sabían porque estaba recogido y el velo tapaba la forma del peinado.

- "Un ángel..."- Dijo Shaoran- "... de ojos verdes"- Ante lo que había dicho inconscientemente se dio cuenta de que le era familiar esa descripción. Fue entonces cuando una imagen pasó por su mente, una imagen rápida y fugaz, el chico parpadeó y movió rápido la cabeza, se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice a la frente- _"¿Qué ha sido esa imagen?"_- Pensó dubitativo. De repente sintió la mirada de Eriol sobre él y este movió la cabeza señalándole la escena. Cuando vio lo que sucedía a su frente vio como la chica volaba esquivando los cuchillos que la bufona lanzaba, parecían no terminarse nunca.

- _"Si continua atacándome de manera tan insistente me va a alcanzar"_- La chica volaba más alto o bajaba bruscamente para evitar que la cortasen, las guardianas permanecieron quietas, mirando a la joven desde un rincón del pabellón, la chica no podía pedirles nada, el día que decidió ser la Cazadora tomó una decisión y nadie la haría cambiar de pensamiento. Más tarde, sus guardianas optaron por una aptitud algo extraña, la empezaron a decir que hasta que ellas no lo creyeran necesario no la ayudarían, que hasta que ella no aprendiera algo muy importante no harían nada, no sabía la razón de ese pensamiento, pero lo había aceptado, no iba a negarse, después de todo había creído que iba a ser muy sencillo, que la misión que la habían encomendado era algo que sería capaz de controlar, no sabía en que error estaba. Las guardianas se quedaron impasibles, serias, esperando a algo, cuando notaron el acercamiento de dos auras.

- "¿Por qué no la ayudáis?"- Interrumpió de repente la reencarnación de Clow que se había acercado hasta las guardianas. Ninguna de las dos se dignó a girar sus cabezas a ver a los inesperados espectadores.

- "Mira por donde, la mismísima reencarnación de Clow, bueno, en realidad su mitad"- Dijo sarcástica la pantera blanca sin mirar a la persona de la que estaba hablando.

- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabéis eso?"- Preguntó el descendiente de Clow al ver que la identidad de Eriol era conocida por las guardianas.

- "Simplemente, lo sabemos"- Aquella contestación por parte de la pantera hizo que el ambiente se cargase de un aire pesado y misterioso. Eriol no se inmutó, permaneció serio, como había hecho a lo largo de su vida, permaneció quieto, observando, escuchando, intentando hallar la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que jamás se formulaba, a la pregunta que nadie quería formular. Shaoran miró a la chica, allí, en medio del lugar, sin la protección de sus guardianas y una pregunta se le cruzó por la mente y no dudó en formularla.

- "Sois sus guardianas, si no me equivoco, en cambio permanecéis aquí, quietas e inmóviles, mirando como es atacada, con el riesgo de que puedan hacerle daño, no es un acto muy loable de vuestra parte"- Criticó Shaoran seguro de que eso molestaría a las guardianas.

- "Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer es asunto nuestro, nosotras somos las encargadas de esto y sabemos muy bien lo que tenemos o no que hacer"- Respondió otra vez la felina. El ser alado que estaba a su lado permaneció mirando la batalla, sin atender a la conversación que su compañera estaba manteniendo con los dos hechiceros. Era un ser de pocas palabras.

- "Es muy raro en unos guardianes, jamás he visto guardianes que no se desvivan por proteger a sus amos"- Dijo Eriol con la mirada seria apoyando la teoría de su querido descendiente.

- "Nosotras no seguimos esos actos humanos, no nos regimos por sentimientos vanos y estúpidos, tenemos una misión y la seguiremos hasta el final de nuestros días"- Contestó de nuevo la felina, esta vez con tono más rudo- "Fuimos creadas para un solo propósito y lo seguiremos cueste lo que nos cueste"- La sequedad y la seriedad de sus palabras eran como los golpes de un martillo- _"Esto es por su bien, el pasado no se volverá a repetir mientras podamos evitarlo"_- Pensó.

- "¿Y cuál es esa misión tan importante como para arriesgar la vida de vuestra ama? Porque es vuestra ama ¿no es así?"- Shaoran acentuó el tono serio de la conversación, empezando a dirigirla hacia un terreno de guerra verbal.

- "Ella nos encontró, ella nos liberó, ella nos ha cuidado, ella se ha ocupado de nosotras desde que la conocimos, la consideramos nuestra ama, pero no lo es, no puede llamársela de esa manera, al fin y al cabo no es quien nos creó"- La guardiana movía sus ojos según la batalla avanzaba. La chica estaba teniendo problemas para contener a la bufona.

- "Esa actitud que tenéis puede ser comprensible, no es vuestra creadora. Pero no lo es el hecho de que dejéis de lado el que ella es un ser viviente que tiene derecho a vivir, por lo tanto debería de ser protegida, ella os liberó, no escogió esto y vosot..."- La guardiana alada, que había permanecido ajena a todo, dejó ver su rostro impasible y habló ante lo que decía el guerrero chino.

- "Os equivocáis joven hechicero, ella escogió, siguió lo que su ser le decía, jamás fue obligada a hacer nada, ella eligió el rumbo que quería que su destino marcase. La advertimos de los peligros, de los riesgos que correría su vida. Ella escogió el camino que quería llevar, ahora acarrea con las consecuencias de su decisión y no está arrepentida"- Los cuatro vieron como la chica había pisado tierra, en su mirada había un tono decisivo, iba a realizar un movimiento contra su adversario.

- "Ya es hora de dejar estos jueguecitos, ahora vamos en serio"- La chica cogió su vara firmemente mientras la bufona volvía a lanzar los cuchillos, la Cazadora puso en su frente la vara y dijo- "Eterna luz celestial que eres guía de mi poder. Acude ahora a mis súplicas"- La chica cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir con fuerza, abriéndolos en su magnitud- "Espada y daga son mi elección, así que cumple mi petición"- La chica fue envuelta en una luz, los chicos se taparon los ojos ante tal desprendimiento de claridad, cuando pudieron ver lo que había pasado vieron a la chica con una espada en la mano y una daga en la cintura. La chica esperó a que llegaran los cuchillos y con un rápido y ágil movimiento bloqueó las hojas cortantes de esos traicioneros puñales y los tiró al suelo. La bufona no pareció darle importancia y empezó a reír descontroladamente.

- "Jajajaja. Vamos a seguir jugando un poco más. Jajajaja, ahora probaremos con otra cosa a ver si podéis sobrevivir a esta"- La bufona empezó a dar saltitos y a hacer piruetas sosteniéndose con una mano y después volviendo a estar de pie. Se paró y empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas sobre sí misma, como si de una peonza se tratase. La Card empezó a girar con fuerza cada vez a más velocidad, muy pronto un torbellino se formó a su alrededor, la bufona seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en el interior del torbellino de aire, después de un momento el torbellino se separó de ella. El embudo de viento se dirigía hacia la Cazadora, unas cosas brillantes que parpadeaban en el interior de ese embudo gigante llamaron su atención. La Cazadora entrecerró sus ojos esmeraldas para intentar descubrir que era eso que parpadeaba. La bufona seguía girando, no había parado desde que comenzó a girar, desde sus pies empezó a subir el viento, formando otro remolino de aire, llegó hasta la cabeza y subió por encima de ella hasta llegar casi al techo del pabellón. Después de un momento otra vorágine de viento se separó de la bufona y se dirigió hacia la chica. La bufona empezó a parar lentamente hasta quedar frente a la hechicera con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. La Card se puso recta y alzó las manos, cerró los ojos y lentamente fue separando los brazos dejándolo a los lados, a su vez, los torbellinos fueron separándose en dos hasta quedar 4 remolinos, arrinconando a la hechicera, cada uno por un lado- "Jajajaja. Estos remolinos te despedazaran. Al final de ti solo quedara polvo, no quedara ni resto de tu existencia. Jajaja"- Reía como una loca la Card. La verdad es que la situación de la joven Cazadora era precaria, estaba acorralada, no podría evitarlos, al aire no se le puede atacar con armas. Optó por sacar una de sus esferas blancas y ponerla en la espada.

- _"Será mejor que esté preparada para capturar esta Card, después de enfrentarme a esto tendré que ser rápida para que no tenga tiempo de realizar otro ataque"_- La chica miró sigilosamente a las cuatro columnas de viento, esperando un movimiento.

- "Está acorralada"- Dijo Shaoran- "Esos torbellinos tienen algo peculiar"- Dijo fijando su mirada en esas cosas parpadeantes del interior de los remolinos.

- "Tienes razón mi querido descendiente, en el interior de esas columnas de aire, hay algo, pero no puedo discernir que es por el veloz giro de movimiento"- Dijo Eriol agudizando la vista hacia eso que volaba en el interior de los remolinos.

- "Deberíamos ayudarla"- Concluyó Shaoran- "Esperar aquí a que la maten no solventará el problema, además necesitamos explicaciones"- El hechicero chino iba a abalanzarse a ayudar a la chica, pero en su camino se interpuso la minina.

- "Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro chico"- Dijo seria y con tono enfadado.

- "¿Quieres que esperemos a que la maten?"- Preguntó impaciente.

- "¿No es lo que habéis hecho desde vuestra llegada?"- Dijo la felina. Esto enfadó a Shaoran- "Os hemos dicho que permanezcáis al margen de este asunto, esta batalla es cosa nuestra, no necesitamos hechiceros de pacotilla que metan sus narices donde no les llaman"- La felina estaba algo enfadada. La hostilidad que tenía hacia ellos se vio desde el primer momento que estos se acercaron a ella. No ocultaba su antipatía por ellos, sino todo lo contrario, la dejaba relucir.

- "Li, será mejor que no actúes, tienen razón, no es asunto nuestro"- El inglés posó una mano en el hombro del chico tranquilizándolo, al joven solo le hervía la sangre. No conocía a la chica, pero no era motivo suficiente para dejarla sola para que la mataran, no tenía tanta sangre fría.

- "¡¿Cómo podéis estar quietos viendo como intentan matarla?! ¡Por amor de Dios! No estamos hablando de un objeto, sino de un ser vivo. Una persona"- Los tres giraron al grito ahogado de una voz femenina. Vieron ante ellos a la chica arrodillase por un corte en el costado. La chica perdía sangre por la herida.

- _"Joder, esas cosas que parpadeaban era el reflejo de la luz sobre unos cuchillos"_- La joven estaba de rodillas, mirando a los torbellinos, no se había percatado de la llegada de uno que la rozó y la rajó un costado- _"Piensa, piensa, que puedo hacer para detenerlos, que Card debería emplear"_- La chica estaba pensando lo más rápido posible- _"Windy no, podría ser contraproducente utilizarla, no sé si el viento contra el viento provocaría un poder mayor sobre esos torbellinos, otras cartas elementales tampoco, Firey no detendría el viento, Earthy tampoco, Watery... espera, podría funcionar, pero no sé si me dará tiempo a realizarlo sobre los 4 torbellinos. Intentémoslo, no perderé nada por intentarlo"_- La chica afirmó con decisión y se levantó con dificultad, tenía un corte bastante profundo, pero aún parecía tener fuerzas como para poder luchar contra los remolinos de viento que creó la bufona. Cogió la espada con fuerza y la puso enfrente de su rostro, con los ojos cerrados. La joven empezó a concentrarse y una luz proveniente de la esfera empezó a emanar. Abrió los ojos y puso la espada recta, con el brazo horizontal y la espada al mismo nivel que el brazo, como si fuera una prolongación de él. Con el filo recto, paralelo al suelo. La esfera dirigía su brillo hacia arriba, hacia el techo del pabellón. Abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a musitar unas palabras- "Por el poder que el cielo me concedió en esta misión. ¡Watery! ¡Ahoga con tus aguas a estas espirales de viento!"- Un objeto salió de la esfera incrustada en el arma. Algo giraba, brillante, hasta que lentamente se frenó y se pudo apreciar una Card, una Card rosa.

- "Es imposible"- Murmuró Shaoran.

- "No puede ser"- Siguió Eriol. Los dos acaban de notar el color de las Cards, antes no se habían fijado en ese detalle.

- "Una Sakura Card"- Dijeron los dos atónitos sin poder disimular su asombro. Que hacía esa chica con una Card de Sakura. Nadie podía controlar las Card excepto su ama.

- "Creía que ya habíais visto esas Cards, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa?"- Dijo la pantera blanca.

- "Esas Cards solo las puede utilizar su ama y a menos que ella sea susodicha persona, es imposible que pueda controlarlas"- Dijo Shaoran con indignación. Esas dos guardianas eran demasiado serias y ariscas.

- "Aún hay mucho que debéis aprender joven"- Dijo la guardiana de pelo blanco que estaba mirando la lucha tranquila y con los brazos cruzados- "No es necesariamente preciso ser la ama de esas Cards para controlarlas"

- "Sí lo es si esas Cards siguen bajo el poder de su ama, esas Cards tiene el nombre de su ama, su magia fue la que creó esas Cards, es imposible que otra persona pueda utilizarlas"- Dijo con indignación.

- "Debéis saber que hay muchas cosas que no conocéis de nosotras y puedo aseguraros que nada es imposible en este mundo. Todo lo que vuestra mente pueda imaginar es solo una ínfima parte de lo que os podría sorprender. Hay cosas, más allá de lo que un ser humano puede llegar a imaginar, cosas que jamás ha visto y jamás verá, cosas que tacharían de 'imposible' cuando todo... todo en este universo, mejor dicho, en esta dimensión y tiempo, se puede cumplir"- Shaoran miró con recelo a la felina, de repente oyó el ruido de agua y seguido fijó de nuevo su vista en la batalla, para ver como ahora los remolinos de viento habían pasado a ser remolinos de agua.

- "Cazadora, jajajaja, ¿Acaso queréis ayudarme a mataros?"- La bufona reía frenéticamente mientras daba saltitos y bailaba como una loca- "Jajajaja, la Cazadora está loca, es una suicida y morirá en este día. Jajajaja"- Seguía dando saltitos y bailando, alternando los saltos en un pie y en otro.

La Cazadora se encontraba malherida, estaba agotada y su fuerza estaba disminuyendo. Respiraba con dificultad, sudaba y su corazón latía con fuerza desesperado por descansar. Aún con todo ese agotamiento, en la cara de la chica se reflejaba una iluminada sonrisa. Tenía planeado algo, un brillo intenso lo demostraba en sus ojos. La chica se puso recta de nuevo, después de que hubiera llamado a la Card del agua había sido atacada por los remolinos, ahora con mayor fuerza que antes, los pudo esquivar, pero ya era hora de contraatacar. Puso su espada como antes y volvió a mencionar unas palabras

- "Por el poder que el cielo me concedió en esta misión. ¡Freeze! ¡Congela a tu oponente!"- De la Card que salió de la esfera, apareció un pez enorme de hielo, que congeló a los remolinos que ahora eran de agua. La bufona se paró cuando vio que su plan estaba siendo arruinado. La payasa no se percató, pero el agua había cubierto sus pies y había alcanzado sus rodillas, ahora el hielo había paralizado sus piernas.

- "Pero que demonios..."- La payasa miró a sus pies y vio que estaban helados dejándola inmóvil para girar. La Cazadora tenía una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que la payasa no tenía escapatoria. Alzó la espada, la puso horizontal a la altura de su pecho y corrió a envestir a la bufona paralizada, en un rápido movimiento clavó el arma en el pecho de la bufona y esta abrió los ojos de asombro- "Jajajaja, al final me has vencido, jajaja... jaja... ja... j... a"- La cabeza de la bufona cayó por su peso, sin fuerza y sin vida. La chica se quedó quieta, con la cara mirando al suelo, mientras el hielo que estaba a sus pies se mezclaba con las gotas cálidas y saladas que caían de sus esmeraldas.

- "Lo siento"- Murmuró la joven. La bufona se deshizo en polvo negro que ahora giraba alrededor de la espada de la chica, la esfera empezó a soltar también un polvo blanco. Se entrelazaron y al final se mezclaron hasta estar concentradas en una misma sustancia. La sustancia se reunió encima de la esfera y un brillo fue lo último que se divisó. Ahora flotando encima de la espada estaba una Card, negra por detrás y con el dibujo de una bufona, con los brazos cruzados, sujetos con una camisa de fuerza. Debajo se pudo leer- "'The Madness', La Locura"- La chica leía el nombre de la Card sin alegría ni satisfacción. Algo que debería de tener después de haber capturado a una Card. La expresión de su rostro mostraba una suma tristeza. La joven estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que gota a gota teñía el suelo de rojo. La tela que cubría su costado estaba roja, la delicada tela estaba empapada de una intensa tinta roja. La chica empezó a sentirse cansada y pesada, pero aún así seguía sintiéndose triste- "Después de todo, un día fueron..."- La chica no terminó lo que dijo porque su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el suelo.

- "Ama"- A la felina le urgió una enorme desesperación al ver como su ama caía al suelo, pálida, al igual que un diente de león que coges del aire con las manos y lo sujetas entre ellas. Cuando lo aprietas cerrando tu puño se deshace en el aire. La felina salió hacia donde su ama yacía en el suelo. Eriol y Shaoran, que por decisión de no entrometerse no habían intervenido en la batalla entre la Card y la Cazadora, fueron también a socorrer a la joven, pero la otra guardiana de la chica se puso en el camino de los chicos.

- "No"- Fue lo único que dijo la austera guardiana. Shaoran se sorprendió ante el gesto del ángel, Hiragizawa solo permaneció serio, sin mostrar lo que pensaba bajo esa fachada.

- "¿Pero qué dices? ¿No ves que morirá si no hacemos algo?"- Inquirió el joven chino.

- "Y haremos algo, 'nosotras' haremos algo"- Remarcó la guardiana- "Vosotros dos no os inmiscuyáis, no tiene nada que ver con vosotros.

- "No somos quién para inmiscuirnos, pero aún así, ella es un ser vivo y todo ser debe ser ayudado si lo necesita"- Interrumpió Eriol antes de que Shaoran saltara con algo elocuente, pero irrazonable.

- "Ella ya está siendo ayudada"- Dijo secamente.

- "¿Por vosotras? Déjame que lo dude"- Dijo Shaoran sarcástico.

- "No des los hechos por concluido tan pronto. Reencarnación de Clow, deberías controlar mejor el genio de tu descendiente"- Una vez más en aquella tarde tormentosa, los dos hechiceros fueron sorprendidos por el conocimiento que las guardianas tenían sobre ellos. ¿Qué más sabrían?

- "¿Cómo puede ser que sepáis tanto de nosotros y en cambio nosotros no sepamos nada de vosotras?"- Preguntó iracundo, ya fuera de control el guerrero del clan Li.

- "Nosotras fuimos creadas por un propósito"- Fue lo único que contestó. La felina había cogido a la chica desmayada y la había puesto sobre su lomo. El ángel que bloqueaba el paso de los chicos lo vio de refilón y en el momento que su compañera se alzó al vuelo ella fue detrás. Li intentó correr para perseguirlas, pero la mano firme de Eriol le detuvo. El inglés negó con la cabeza. Shaoran simplemente lanzó un improperio al aire.

- "Mierda"- Las tres figuras desaparecieron por una ventana alta del pabellón, en medio de la tormenta.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La chica estaba inconsciente, dormida en una cama, en un sueño profundo. Poco a poco abría los ojos, esos pesados párpados que antes le ocultaron la realidad. Se frotó los ojos y los abrió completamente, estaba en un cuarto desconocido, sumido en la oscuridad. Se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor vio que la ventana del cuarto estaba con las cortinas abiertas y que en el exterior se podía ver que aún llovía. Sintió un leve dolor en el costado y una presión sobre ese dolor. Miró hacia abajo y vio que la habían cambiado de ropa, se levantó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y vio que estaba envuelta con vendas. La chica volvió a dejar la camiseta como se hallaba antes y se giró para ver el reloj que había en la mesilla de al lado, el reloj marcaba las 8, seguramente de la tarde. Estaba algo aturdida y desorientada, ¿qué había pasado?

- "¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?"- Se preguntó a sí misma. La chica oyó un sonido desde la puerta, una mujer entró en la habitación. Por la oscuridad que cubría el lugar la chica no pudo ver bien su rostro, pero sabía quién era- "¿Y Kira?"- Preguntó al no ver a la pequeña guardiana cerca de su lado.

- "Kirina está de patrulla, supongo que te informó de que había dos Cards, por lo que está buscando la otra"- Le informó.

- "¿A ocurrido algún suceso extraño?"

- "Sí, cuando te trajimos, te curamos la herida y después salimos, Kirina a patrullar y yo a averiguar si algo se había salido de lo normal. Descubrí que algunos chicos se descontrolaron, dijeron que se volvieron 'locos' de repente"- La chica supo que todo se debía a la Card que acababa de capturar.

- "Entonces ya están bien, después de sellar la Card, deben de haber recuperado su cordura"- La mujer negó con la cabeza, fue en aquel momento cuando volvió a preguntar- "¿No?"- Dijo sorprendida- "Eso es imposible"- La chica estaba segura de que había capturado la Card, entonces... ¿por qué no volvieron a la normalidad?

- "Si no me equivoco, esta Card provocó sus actos de locura, pero algo los incitó, quiero decir, que ya había algo que los había preparado para el enloquecimiento, la Card solo manifestó hasta los límites lo que sentían en forma de locura"- Explicó la mujer mientras se sentaba en un sillón cerca de la cama.

- "Eso quiere decir, que la otra Card que andamos buscando creó unos estímulos"- La mujer alcanzó la cama y se sentó junto a la chica.

- "No, no, tanto tiempo y aún sigues sin recordar que estas Cards, no utilizan el mal en sí, solo sacan lo que hay en lo profundo de nuestros corazones. El día que capturaste la Card 'The Greed', en la Competición en EEUU, te expliqué que todos en ese día querían ganar, la Card lo único que aumento fue..."

- "Su avaricia, sus ansias de ser los mejores les llevó a que la Card de la Avaricia se apoderara de ellos y por eso se descontrolaron y empezaron a jugar sucio, sí, me acuerdo"- Dijo la chica apesadumbrada. 

- "Sabes que tienes una misión y que te debes a ella, es tú deber, es tú obligación"- Remarcó la mujer, sus palabras eran duras, pero tenía que ser así, ella tenía que comprender que tenía un objetivo que cumplir, que fuera lo que fuera a pasar tenía que anteponer su misión a sus sentimientos, en esta lucha, solo valía lo que al final resultase. 

- "Es mi destino"- Susurró la joven entre su respiración. Así fue y así será, por siempre, no sabía si había nacido para esto, no sabía como fue su niñez, pero una cosa sí sabía, que fue entrenada para esto, que olvidó otra vida para cumplir esta misión. Enterró un pasado pero descubriría un futuro, quizá algo incierto para ella, pero un futuro ya marcado por el destino.

- "Será mejor que descanses un poco más, queda poco, lo puedo sentir, esta noche tendrás que dar lo mejor de ti, cada vez se hacen más fuertes"- La mujer se puso de pie y miró a través de la ventana, al exterior.

- "Al igual que él"- Dijo la chica seria.

- "Aún nos quedan muchas por capturar, será mejor hacerlo pronto, antes de que la sucesión de tormentas termine, después vendrá la noche de la luz de rubí y el último día, el día nocturno, ese día será el fin y sabes que en ese momento será mejor tener en nuestro poder todas las Cards o será nuestra perdición, la perdición de la raza humana"- La mujer se giró con sus brazos cruzados y miró fijamente a la chica, la chica tenía una mirada dura, fría, pero triste.

- "¿Cómo me puedes decir todo esto? ¿Sabes el dolor que me causa ver como mato...?"- La chica tenía las manos en el pecho, agarrando la camisa con fuerza.

- "¿Cards?"

- "No. Tú sabes muy bien que no son solo Cards, que no solo son un instrumento mágico, tienen...

- "Alma"- La mujer volvió a darle la espalda a la chica para fijar su mirada en el infinito, en la nada- "No puedes hacer nada, así decidió el destino que fuera su camino, ellas decidieron por su propia cuenta, jamás nadie las obligaron a nada, tú lo sabes muy bien, creí habértelo dejado muy claro"

- "Lo sé, sé que fueron cosas del pasado, pero cada vez que les clavo el filo de mi espada siento su dolor, siento su pena, su tristeza, siento como han sufrido durante todo este tiempo. Esas Cards como tú las llamas, han estado encerradas durante siglos en ese libro, un libro oscuro y sombrío, que puede causar la destrucción de la raza humana, pero sabes bien que ellas no son las causantes de tal daño, sabes bien que ellas solo son almas que tuvieron un..."

- "¿Destino injusto?"- La chica apretó los dedos y agarró fuerte la sábana que le cubría las piernas- "Sabes que el destino no es justo, solo es algo que sucedió, algo que tenía que suceder, nada lo hubiera cambiado. También sabes muy bien que todo en esta vida tiene un propósito, no nacimos en vano, no nacimos por nada, nacimos con un papel en el juego que es la vida, unos más importantes que otros, pero después de todo, todos involucrados en lo que nos tiene preparado este juego. No somos quienes para juzgar lo que está bien o lo que está mal, solo interpretamos papeles ya escritos, aunque intentes cambiar algo, no podrás, siempre llegarás al mismo destino, siempre"- Un relámpago irrumpió en el cielo e iluminó el oscuro campus. La chica permaneció con los puños cerrados, no podía evitar sentirse así, era tan grande la impotencia que sentía. La sensación de no poder hacer nada, de ser incapaz de cambiar algo que ya estaba predestinado a que sucediera, que solo habían nacido porque así lo puso el destino, una palabra tan insignificante pero con tanto poder.

- "Me dices que soy una necia por seguir pensando que podré cambiar mi sino, pero tengo la fe, la esperanza de que cada uno domina su propia vida y que por mucho que el destino nos intente controlar, nuestra fuerza de voluntad, nuestras ganas de vivir son más fuertes que sus hilos de titiritero. Cada uno es dueño de su propio destino, nadie podrá arrebatarnos como deseamos vivir nuestra vida, nadie podrá, nadie"- La chica estaba segura de sus palabras. La mirada de la mujer miró al cristal para ver el reflejo de la joven en él. Tenía una mirada decidida, segura de lo que acababa de decir.

- "Pronto cambiarás de opinión, la vida no es como crees que es. Piensas que puedes controlar lo que te rodea, pero en realidad no sabes nada, no te das cuenta de la realidad y eso nos dará problemas"- La mujer cerró los ojos con pesar y resignación- "Quizá por eso es por lo que fuiste elegida"- Volvió a abrir los ojos y en sus labios se apreciaba una leve curvatura. 

- "La elegida para ser la Cazadora"- Dijo con desdén.

- _"Más, mucho más que eso mi pequeña"_- Pensó la mujer.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la oscuridad, su cabello tapaba sus ojos, ocultándolos de todo lo que le rodeaba, sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, su cuerpo tumbado en la cama. Aún intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese estado? Ah, sí, ya recordaba. Todo comenzó cuando volvió del pabellón con Eriol, después de la lucha entre la Card y la Cazadora.

__

Shaoran y Eriol volvieron caminando, los dos con un paraguas cada uno, decidieron que sería mejor no llamar la atención, en ese campus había mucha gente. Por eso decidieron que lo mejor era invocar unos paraguas ya que sería muy extraño ver a dos chicos andando sin paraguas en medio de la lluvia y sin mojarse.

Los chicos caminaron pensativos, ninguno de ellos comentó nada de lo que había sucedido, era algo increíble lo que había pasado, tan pronto las guardianas se mostraban ajenas y frías a lo sucedido como se preocupaban de su ama. Era algo complejo intentar desenmarañar lo que pensaban. Shaoran estaba pensando, muy callado, aún no sabía por qué, pero antes, cuando vio a la chica utilizar a Fly y ver sus alas, le recordaron a un ángel. 

- "Es muy extraño"- Dijo en alto Eriol.

- "¿El que?"- Dijo en el momento que Eriol le despertó de su profundo razonamiento.

- "No me digas que mi querido e inteligente descendiente no se ha percatado de tan evidente curiosidad"- Siempre con su sonrisa en el rostro hacia que Li hirviera de rabia y más cuando se refería a él como su 'querido descendiente'.

- "¿Darme cuenta de que Hiragizawa?"- Dijo exasperado ante los jueguecitos.

- "De que las Cards que utiliza nuestra misteriosa doncellas..." El joven fue interrumpido por la llegada de una joven que corría bajo la lluvia sin paraguas.

- "¡Meiling! ¿Qué haces aquí?"- Dijo el guerrero chino al ver la figura empapada de su prima.

- "Es Tomoyo, estaba con ella y la acompañé a su habitación, pero se me olvidó decirla algo y cuando volví a su cuarto no había nadie, ha desaparecido"- Dijo muy alterada y con una respiración acelerada.

- "Tranquilízate, respira. Seguramente halla salido a alguna parte, no te preocupes Meiling"- Dijo Shaoran, la verdad es que no entendía porque tanta preocupación.

- "No lo entiendes, en el estado que se encuentra no es bueno que esté sola, podría ocurrirle cualquier cosa. Por favor Xiaolang, tienes que ayudarme, te juro que no estoy dramatizando, esto es muy serio"- La chica se agarró a la camisa de su primo y lo miró con desesperación y preocupación.

- "De acuerdo, la iremos a buscar, pero ahora cálmate"

- "Como quieres que me calme, no sabes lo que ha pasado, no entiendes nada"- Dijo histérica la china.

- "Si no nos lo cuentas, claro que no sabremos que es lo que pasa"- Contestó Eriol algo divertido, sin darle importancia al estado de la chica.

- "¡Tu cállate! ¡¿No eres capaz ni siquiera de respetar la pena de los demás?!"- Le reclamó al chico- "¡¿Cómo puedes reírte de mí?! ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido jamás! ¡No tienes compasión, eres un insensible, no tienes en cuenta lo que sienten los demás!"- La chica estaba temblando bajo la lluvia. La chica tenía dolor y rabia mezclados en su mirada, pero no era por lo que había dicho Eriol lo que la había puesto de esa manera, sino algo que ya había pasado antes.

- "Meiling"- Shaoran estaba asombrado por el estado que se encontraba su prima, jamás la había visto reaccionar de aquella manera. Se acercó a ella y la tocó el brazo, inmediatamente, como un acto reflejo ella se apartó de él.

- "No, no me toques, estoy bien, no quiero que me toques"- La chica se llevó las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar. De repente Eriol se sintió mal, culpable.

- "Meiling, cuéntame lo que ha pasado"- Dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador el joven guerrero chino.

- "..."- La chica seguía bajo la lluvia, las gotas de agua se mezclaban con las gotas que caían de sus ojos.

- "Li"- El inglés le cogió del hombro y negó con la cabeza. El chico lo miró y después giró su cabeza para posar una mirada preocupada por su prima- "Li, vete a buscar a Tomoyo, yo me quedaré aquí con tu prima"

- "Pero..."- El chico se iba a negar cuando su amigo siguió insistiendo.

- "Li, será mejor que busques a Tomoyo, si ella está igual o peor que tu prima podría sucederle cualquier cosa"- El chico llevaba razón, si Daidouji estaba en un estado similar podría sucederle cualquier cosa.

- "Pero..."

- "Yo cuidaré de ella, tranquilo"- Shaoran miró a su amigo, la lluvia se interponía en su vista, pero se podía apreciar la seriedad de las miradas de los dos. Shaoran cerró los ojos y contestó a su amigo de la infancia.

- "De acuerdo"- Se marchó corriendo en busca de Daidouji. Antes de dejarles le advirtió a Hiragizawa- "Pero como le suceda algo te las verás conmigo Hiragizawa"- El inglés solo sonrió por el sentido protector que tenía Li por su prima. Cuando el chino desapareció de sus vistas Eriol se acercó a Meiling, la tapó con su paraguas y puso una chaqueta encima de sus hombros.

- "A mí me lo puedes contar Li, sé que es algo que nos concierne, **a todos**, ¿verdad?"- La chica levantó ligeramente la cabeza y vio una faz seria, una mirada profunda y una enorme comprensión en sus ojos.

- "Cómo poder engañar a la famosa reencarnación de Clow, ¿verdad?. Tienes razón es algo que nos concierne a todos"- Dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

- "Y más a tu primo"- Ante esto la chica alzó la cabeza y no negó el asombro en su mirada, pero no dijo nada, por lo que una vez le contó su primo, de él se podía esperar lo inesperado, sabía más cosas de lo que cualquiera pudiera saber, porque aparte de sus poderes de visión futura poseía la mejor intuición y sentido de la observación. La chica cambió su expresión asombrada por una sonrisa divertida.

- "Parece ser que las historias que me contó mi primo son ciertas"- Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- "Si lo que dice es bueno sí, sino es todo mentira"- A la chica se le escapó una risita, por lo menos Eriol la había animado un poquito, por un escaso segundo la chica se olvidó de todo lo demás, pero la realidad volvió como el pesado plomo, frío y duro.

- "No te equivocas"- La chica agarró la chaqueta que la cubría con fuerza. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla, solo un producto de su imaginación, pero la realidad era otra y se rindió ante lo que era evidente- "Esta tarde nos encontramos con nuestros viejos amigos de la primaria Tomoeda: Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki"- Paró para tomar aire y soltar la gran bomba, más devastadora que cualquier otra creada por las personas, una bomba que no destrozaba físicamente, sino una bomba más devastadora, una que dejaría una eterna desolación en el corazón.

- "¿Y qué pasó?"- No estaba seguro, pero tenía un presentimiento, algo le decía que no la escuchase, que el dolor de aquellas palabras que ahora iba a soltar destrozaría parte de su corazón.

- "Es algo que..."- La chica dudó, en los ojos del chico se podía ver el temor de saber la verdad, el miedo a que un supuesto estúpido que pasaba por su cabeza se fuera a realizar, como si del deseo más macabro se tratase. Por primera vez desde que le conoció vio un ápice de sentimientos, esa máscara se había caído, había dejado traslucir un sentimiento de temor, algo que podía haberla satisfecho la hizo sentir miserable- "Hiragizawa, yo..."- La chica no tenía palabras para lanzar tal noticia.

- "No te acobardes ahora Li, una vez que has comenzado algo, échale valor y termina lo comenzado"- Dijo con una falsa sonrisa, Meiling puso una cara seria, estaba fingiendo otra vez y aunque lo hacía muy bien, se podía ver perfectamente un extraño reflejo en sus ojos.

- "Sakura... está muerta"- Por fin lo soltó, una presión que le sostenía el corazón se aflojó, pero no con satisfacción sino con pena. La chica había apartado la mirada cuando asestó el golpe. Ahora volvió a verle y no notó reacción, solo permaneció parado, sosteniendo el paraguas- "¿Hiragizawa?"- Preguntó ante la inmovilidad del chico. Eriol solo permanecía allí, pensativo.

- "Imposible"- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

- "Sí, es verdad, tuvo un accidente de automóvil, estaban ella y..."- Empezó a explicar al inglés.

- "No, digo que es imposible que ella esté muerta, es físicamente imposible"- La chica estaba empezando a creer que el chico deliraba.

- "Asúmelo, es la verdad, sé que es duro saberlo, a mí también me costó creerlo, pero..."- La chica notó que el agua de la lluvia volvía a caer sobre ella, se giró y vio como el chico caminaba, la chica lo siguió- "¡¿Me has oído?!"- Le inquirió al chico cogiéndolo del brazo. Algo que no soportaba era que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca y más que la abandonaran en medio de una conversación.

- "Perfectamente. Has dicho que Sakura está muerta, algo que es imposible porque hace dos días la vi, en la cafetería del campus, yo y Li"- Ante la contradicción del momento la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, ¿qué estaba sucediendo?.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran caminaba por el campus buscando a la joven Tomoyo. Aún estaba pensando en el estado de su prima, ¿qué podía haberla pasado para que estuviera así? ¿qué había sucedido aquella tarde para que las chicas pudieran estar tan tristes y deprimidas?. De una cosa estaba seguro, si su prima estaba así, Tomoyo estaría en un estado similar. El guerrero del clan Li siguió caminado por más de una hora cuando encontró a la chica sentada en unos columpios, con la mirada fija en el suelo, se acercó a ella y puso el paraguas sobre su cabeza. La chica no pareció percatarse o simplemente no quería levantar la cabeza. Shaoran se agachó a verla, pero sus cabellos mojados no dejaron mostrar su rostro.

- "Daidouji, vámonos o cogerás una pulmonía"- El joven intentó poner su mano en el hombro de la chica pero esta se levantó bruscamente.

- "No me toques, estoy bien, ¿no ves lo bien que estoy?, solo quiero estar sola, ¿acaso no me está permitido estar sola?"- Preguntó con evidente tristeza en su voz.

- "No cuando tus amigos están preocupados por ti"- La chica levantó la cabeza y vio una mirada preocupada de su viejo amigo de la primaria Tomoeda.

- "Pues no deberíais estar preocupados por mí, no me pasa nada"- La chica seguía con ese tono triste y pesimista.

- "Y por eso has estado aquí sentada mojándote bajo esta tormenta, sí, es verdad no te pasa nada"- Dijo irónico, la chica empezó a sonreír amargamente. Su rostro estaba mojado por la lluvia, gota tras gota caía sobre su rostro, pasaba por sus mejillas para caer por la barbilla al suelo. Muchas de las gotas salían de sus ojos, que estaban rojos e hinchados, seguramente de haber llorado- "Daidouji vámonos, tenemos que cambiarte de ropa, así cogerás una pulmonía"- Insistía el chico.

- "Y de que me sirve eso ya. De que me sirve si una de las personas a la que más quiero ya no volverá a estar conmigo"- La chica se dio la vuelta y se llevó las manos a la cara. Shaoran no comprendía de que o quien hablaba.

- "Dime que te pasa, quizá pueda ayudarte"- La chica movió un poco la cabeza, para mostrar una sonrisa melancólica.

- "No creo que puedas hacer nada y aunque pudieras es algo que no está al alcance de tu mano"- La chica extendió los brazos y las alzó al cielo- "Una vez se lo pregunté a Kero: '¿Podemos cambiar el pasado?' Y sabes lo que me contestó"

- "Que nadie puede, el pasado no puede cambiarse, todo tiene su sentido, por muy duro que sea cada cual tiene que enfrentar su sino, cada cual madura con lo que afronta, aún si quisiéramos cambiar el pasado sería imposible"

- "Porque al final todo sigue por el mismo cauce, nada puede desviar el camino del río, siempre será el mismo, debemos dejar que fluya. ¿No es así Li?"- La chica se enfrentó a él, cara a cara, mirándole a los ojos- "Pues sabes lo que te digo. Aquí y ahora reto al destino. ¡Por qué eres tan cruel! ¡¿Te divierte ver como manejas a los humanos como marionetas?! ¡Pues yo me niego a aceptar esa verdad! ¡Me niego a pensar que no se puede hacer nada! ¡Me niego! ¡¿Me oyes destino?! ¡ME NIEGO!"- La chica cayó de rodillas, gimoteando como una niña pequeña.

- "Tranquilízate Daidouji"- Li se acercó hasta donde la chica, intentó tocarla, pero se volvió a alejar.

- "¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que está pasando! ¡No me digas como debo de estar si no sabes que es lo que ha ocurrido!"- Le reclamó la chica.

- "Es cierto, no lo sé, pero si me lo contaras podría..."

- "¡Sabes lo que me pasa! ¡Lo que me pasa es que Sakura está muerta! ¡Me entiendes! ¡MUERTA!"- La chica estalló, Shaoran abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

- "¿Qué has dicho?"- Intentó asimilar las palabras atropelladoras de la chica como mejor pudo.

- "Lo que has oído. Sakura está M-U-E-R-T-A"- Dijo despacio y contundente. Shaoran se quedó de piedra y el paraguas se le cayó de las manos. Se acercó a la joven Daidouji y la cogió de los brazos, casi por los hombros.

- "No puede ser. Como puedes decir eso. Es imposible"- La chica estaba temblando, tenía frío y a eso se le unía la enorme pena que inundaba su corazón.

- "¿Crees que bromeo? ¿Crees que sería capaz de bromear con algo así? Si no me crees ve a ver a Naoko, o a Rika y Chiharu, o si prefieres a Yamazaki, ellos te lo confirmarán, ellos fueron los que me lo dijeron"- La chica movió los brazos hacia el pecho de Shaoran empujándole, los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Tomoyo llorando desconsoladamente. Shaoran perdido en las nubes del cielo, con la mirada borrosa por las gotas de lluvia que caían en su rostro.

Shaoran seguía en su cama, mirando ahora al techo, como si lo estuviera analizando, como si aquello fuera interesante. Después de la confesión de Tomoyo Shaoran le dio vueltas al asunto, si Sakura estaba muerta, ¿quién era la chica del otro día? Todo estaba muy confuso, demasiado reciente para analizarlo con sangre fría, ahora solo podía sentir, sentir tristeza, desolación, mucho más que eso, ahora sentía que le faltaba algo dentro de sí, algo tan importante como la respiración. Sentía que su mundo se había parado en aquel instante, que en ese momento todo se había derrumbado. Su mente no paraba de recordar esas duras palabras, esa sensación de hundimiento, ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

- "¿Por qué?"- Era una sola pregunta para tantas dudas- "¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder? ¿Por qué me siento así? Después de todo solo eres un recuerdo del pasado. Una chica a la que conocí"- Pero no una simple chica, no cualquier persona, sino Sakura, su primer amor, un recuerdo tierno de su infancia, la primera que le hizo sentir ese cosquilleo, esa sensación de felicidad infinita y ahora que ella le falta- "Me siento incompleto, como si una parte de mi hubiera muerto contigo"- El chico miró a la ventana, al cielo aún nublado, con las gotas chocándose contra la ventana- "Entonces... ¿eras un fantasma?"- El chico pensó en el día de la cafetería cuando se encontró con la chica que decía ser Sakura- "No eras tú, no podías ser tú, por eso no nos conocías ¿verdad?"- Hablaba como si quisiera comunicarse con ella- "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que eras tú? ¿Qué no fue una ilusión? En lo más profundo siento que eras tú, ¿acaso eras un fantasma?"- Una gota salió por la comisura de uno de sus ojos y se deshizo sobre la cama.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Has encontrado algo?"- Dijo una mujer en la sombra.

- "Sí, la Card de 'The Madness' no actuaba sola, interactuaba junto con otra, mientras la otra siga en libertad, las personas afectadas seguirán en el estado actual"- Explicó el peluche felino flotante.

- "Entonces hay que atrapar a la otra Card para que todo vuelva a su rutina. ¿Has averiguado algo más de él?"- Preguntó sin mirarla.

- "No, nada. Parece ser que se está ocultando bien. En realidad pienso que todavía no ha despertado del todo. Él no es de la clase de ser que se oculta. En mi opinión aún no ha podido recuperar todo su poder, aún"

- "Eso significa que el sello ha logrado su efecto, si alguien no destruye el objeto mágico no podrá despertar todo su poder"

- "Y las únicas personas que poseen ese amuleto son ellos, pero eso quiere decir que parte de su ser sigue encerrado en ese objeto"- Reflexionó la gatita.

- "Supongo que mientras a nadie se le ocurra descifrar sus grabados no ocurrirá nada, la ama se encargó muy bien de que solo lo leyera una persona a excepción de ella"

- "Solo ella y esa otra persona podrían descifrar esos grabados, por lo que no creo que se despierte"

- "Pero despertará, es el destino"- Añadió la mujer.

- "Aún así eso nos da tiempo a reunir la mayoría de Cards"- La gata estaba contenta de ese punto.

- "Yo no pienso de esa manera, recuerda que la última Card puede absorber el poder de las demás y causar el más terrible de los caos"- El entusiasmo que antes tenía la gata se esfumó de golpe.

- "Con pesimistas como tú no entiendo como el mundo puede seguir en marcha. Recuérdame que evite que tengas una prole, no sería bueno tener copias tuyas esparcidas por el mundo, podía causar el fin de la humanidad"- La mujer levantó una ceja mientras que una vena de la frente se hinchaba.

- "Te recuerdo que no tengo sexo definido, así que no soy ni hombre ni mujer"- Respondió enfadada.

- "Y yo te recuerdo que si lo tienes cuando contraes forma humana o acaso olvidas el detalle de que nuestra ama nos creo con 'sexo definido' para que pasáramos más desapercibidas en esta época. Perdona se me olvido el detalle de que no nos crearon perfectas por lo que a ti te falla la memoria"- La gatita se puso delante de la mujer.

- "Maldita gata, siempre contestándome, te voy a retorcer el cuello con mis manos"- La mujer se disponía a cogerla.

- "No, no, que violenta nos ponemos ¿no? No será que estamos en aquella época del mes?"- La mujer no se demoró más, salió a perseguirla. En la habitación irrumpió la joven que antes estaba durmiendo. Ninguna de las dos se percató de su entrada.

- "Kira, Sofie..."- Iba a decir algo cuando lo único que hizo fue mirar sorprendida con una gota en la cabeza, como corrían una detrás de la otra- "¿De qué se trata esta vez?"- Preguntó la chica.

- "Sofie lo ha confesado por fin, se ha declarado oficialmente homosexual"- Dijo mientras volaba escapando de la mujer.

- "Pero como te atreves gata. Cuando te pille te descuartizo"

- "Si solo digo la verdad, o acaso niegas que has dicho que no sabes que sexo tienes, eso en una mujer diría que es casi homosexualidad, si no sabes si te sientes hombre o mujer puede dar a esa conclusión, después de todo eres mujer y dices no sentirte como tal"- La gata seguía volando mientras se reía.

- "Serás... Te mato, o mejor, te dejo sin comida"- En aquel momento las dos se pararon y la gata se giró con dos cataratas descendiendo por los ojos.

- "No, no, no hay peor tortura que esa, hazme lo que quieras, pero mi comida no, vamos, si eres el ser sin 'sexo definido' más hermoso del mundo"

- "¿Sexo definido?"- Preguntó la chica que permaneció allí aún incrédula de las cosas que dijo la felina. La felina y la mujer la miraron y ella solo dijo- "Mejor no me lo digáis, la última vez me dejasteis traumatizada"

- "Oye no es mi culpa si no has leído, digo visto el libro"- La chica se dirigió resignada a uno de los sillones del cuarto.

- "De no haberlo visto a no saber que es a una larga diferencia, pero de que me habléis del libro a... mejor... olvidadlo, aún me dan escalofríos de pensarlo"- La mujer se paró y se sentó en el otro sillón libre.

- "Eres una mentirosa, siempre tergiversas las cosas gata, deberías de ir a un psiquiátrico"

- "Solo digo lo que oigo"- Se defendió la minina.

- "Más bien lo que te apetece"- Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

- "Oye por mí, si queréis podemos ir a un terapeuta, que nos aconseje de nuestra relación, creo que necesitamos una mejora en nuestra comunicación"- Dijo mientras se puso unas gafas y cruzaba las piernecitas y los bracitos.

- "Olvidemos esto y vayamos con lo que nos interesa. ¿Y la otra Card?"- Preguntó más seria.

- "Por lo que pude averiguar son Cards dependientes, si una actúa, la otra también, podrían actuar con otras, pero si así ha sido no podemos hacer nada"

- "Entonces las personas que sufrieron de un ataque de histeria siguen igual"

- "Hemos atrapado una Card, pero mientras la otra siga libre ellos seguirán bajo un estado de rabia, lo que les llevará a lo que la otra Card hacía, es decir, la chaveta no se les irá tanto"

- "Que manejo del vocabulario"- Dijo Sofie.

- "Si no me entiendes búscate la vida o búscate una novia traductora"- La mujer le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- "Kira, déjalo, no la provoques, no pienso mediar por ti otra vez"- La gata se sentó y tragó saliva, si no tenía apoyo, sería mejor no enfadar a la profesora.

- "Jejejeje, solo era una broma, de compañera a compañera"- La chica suspiró mientras que la profesora seguía lanzando miradas asesinas.

- "Bueno... ¿y sobre lo de él?"- Dijo pasando a un tema más serio- "¿Has encontrado algo?"- La gata se acercó a su ama y se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- "Me temo que no, la verdad que es extraño que aún no haya aparecido, después de tantos años creía que ya habría recuperado su poder"- Dijo la gatita mientras se tocaba la barbilla.

- "Eso solo puede significar que el sello aún conserva todo su poder, nadie habrá leído los grabados, por lo tanto solo tenemos que buscar ese objeto que lo sella y evitar que alguien lea su grabado"- Dijo la chica algo esperanzada.

- "No es tan sencillo, la familia que custodia el objeto no saben que posee la función de sello, además solo hay una persona aparte de nuestra creadora que puede leer esos grabados"

- "¿Y eso no es bueno?"- Preguntó confundida.

- "Depende de las circunstancias, aunque tengas esperanzas de que la batalla contra él no surja nunca, eso no pasará, sabes muy bien que el destino ya está escrito y la batalla se realizará, lo único que desconocemos es el final. Creo que te lo dijimos una vez, nuestra creadora nos dijo lo que acontecería en el futuro, jamás su desenlace"- Declaró la gata. La otra mujer estaba quieta, callada, con la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón. La chica la miró.

- "¿Por qué jamás me habláis de ella? Lo único que me habéis contado de ella es que ella predijo mi aparición, que tengo una misión que cumplir, jamás me habéis dicho como era ella, como era la persona que os creó"- 

- "Para que tenemos que contarte nada de ella, solo necesitas saber lo que ya sabes, nada más"- La mujer tenía un tono molesto, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

- "Siento que seamos que tener tan bruscas, pero no necesitas saber nada de nuestra creadora, nada de lo que sepas de ella te servirá ayudará para la batalla, sino todo lo contrario, es por tu bien, lo mejor es que sigas desconociendo nuestro pasado, es lo mejor"- La gata salió se levantó de las piernas de la chica y voló hasta la puerta entreabierta que había dejado la mujer. La chica solo se quedó quieta, pensativa, miró a la ventana cuando un rayo iluminó la habitación.

- "Tormentas, solo tormentas"- La chica se acercó a la ventana hasta tocar el cristal, vio como caían ríos de agua por la ventana, notó el cristal frío, su respiración provocaba que se empañara el cristal, sus ojos perdidos en la inmensidad de aquella tormenta- "**'En tiempos de gloria, donde los hechiceros se enfrentarán con valor en representación de su nación, el mal los invadirá y solo entonces sus vasallos despertaran de su letargo para sembrar el mal. Aparecerán ante nuestros ojos en las formas más indefensas posibles, incluso podrán ocultarse a nuestros sentidos. Cuando ese momento llegue una joven despertará de la luz del cielo y su destino será capturar las almas de esos infelices que sirven al mal, se la conocerá como la Cazadora y solo la Cazadora será capaz de capturar sus almas para después sellarlas en su burbuja de vida'** Maldita profecía, ¿por qué yo tuve que ser la escogida? ¿Por qué yo y no otra?"- La chica empezó a caer sobre sus rodillas, pesada y cansada. Pegó su frente al cristal empezó a pegarlo con furia- "Maldito destino, yo no soy la indicada, no soy la más fuerte"- Pronto el suelo empezó a mojarse por unas gotas saldas que caían de la barbilla de la chica.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Cómo puede ser? Es imposible, no creo que halla pasado, la verdad, creo que aquí hay algo más, hay muchas cosas que están escondidas"- Dijo una mujer con larga cabellera pelirroja.

- "Hay piezas de este rompecabezas que tienen sentido, que podrían encajar, pero hay otras que no, todo esto es muy engañoso, una afirmación en estos momentos sólo podría llevarnos a un error. Por ejemplo, la extraña sensación que tuve hace seis años, desde ese momento empecé a sentirme diferente, y desde ese momento mis poderes de visión de futuro disminuyeron"- Dijo un joven que estaba tomando té.

- "Pero jamás sentimos desaparecer su poder, si hubiera ocurrido lo que dicen, lo hubiéramos percibido. Me cuesta mucho pensar que algo tan importante se nos halla escapado, es meramente imposible, en cualquier caso lo hubiéramos sentido, estoy segura"- Dijo la mujer en tono muy serio, había escuchado toda la información del joven y estaba segura de que había cosas muy extrañas en todo el asunto.

- "Kaho, hay cosas que no tienen sentido en esta vida, pero al final todo tiene un motivo. Un día que hablé con Tomoyo me contó que Sakura desapareció, las cartas que le enviaba volvían porque ella ya no vivía allí, misteriosamente su familia desapareció, su padre y su hermano se mudaron, quizá después de su 'muerte', eso no lo sé, solo son conclusiones a las que he llegado. Desde ese día hace 6 años mis poderes de visión futura fueron mermando. Las casualidades no existen y aquí hay algo que no encaja"- Dijo encajando unas piezas de ese rompecabezas.

- "Si lo que me dijiste es verdad hay cuatro personas con las que tenemos que hablar, pero solo podremos hablar con tres de ellas"- Dijo la mujer. Kaho no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma mujer de cara afable, con una sonrisa en sus labios, excepto en aquel momento.

- "¿Les has visto?"- Preguntó el inglés dejando la taza sobre el platito.

- "No, todavía no he tenido ocasión de hablar con ellos. Pasé a verlos, pero estaban ocupados"- Dijo la maestra de primaria tomando de su taza.

- "¿Estás bien en esta mansión?"- Preguntó Eriol quitándose sus gafas.

- "Sí, ya estoy preparando los detalles para la llegada de Nakuru y Spinel. ¿Para que querías que vinieran?"

- "Porque tengo el presentimiento de que en futuros enfrentamientos necesitaremos la mayor ayuda posible"- Dijo con su misma sonrisa de siempre, misteriosa.

- "¿Vas a hablar con ella?"- Preguntó la mujer mientras mirada su taza de té.

- "Sí, es la única que puede aclarar muchas dudas. No es normal que te digan que una persona está muerta cuando días antes la ves viva y caminando"- Dijo mientras en sus manos limpiaba las gafas.

- "Igualmente es otra persona, pero me da la sensación de que tú no crees eso"

- "Habré perdido mi visión de futuro, pero sigo teniendo buen instinto"- Dijo el joven ampliando su sonrisa.

- "¿Y nuestro querido guerrero?"- Preguntó la mujer tomando otro sorbo del té.

- "No he tenido ocasión de intercambiar opiniones con él, pero habrá sacado conclusiones parecidas a las mías, le impactó mucho descubrir que Sakura estaba en Hong Kong y más debe de haberle impactado descubrir que está supuestamente muerta desde hace 6 años. De todas maneras, mañana a más tardar quiero que hables con Touya Kinomoto y Yukito Tsukishiro, ellos podrán responder a algunas de nuestras preguntas"- La mujer afirmó. Eriol se puso las gafas y se recostó contra el sillón- "Echaba de menos está casa"- Inspiró el aroma de la casa.

- "No has estado aquí desde tu muerte como Clow, ¿verdad?"- Preguntó la mujer.

- "Ajá, así es"- El chico cerró los ojos y entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos para posarlos sobre sus piernas cruzadas- "Hace ya mucho tiempo de eso, mucho tiempo"- Afuera de la casa la tormenta seguía cayendo, estruendosa y apabulladora- "Demasiado"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Noche negra y oscura, nadie se atrevía a salir con la enorme cantidad de agua que caía de las nubes. Todos estaban resguardados en sus casas, todos no, había tres figuras caminando entre las gotas de agua, protegidas por una esfera de la lluvia. Las tres estaban paradas, esperando a algo o a alguien.

Una enorme pantera blanca permanecía a la derecha, pasando sus ojos por cada rincón del lugar. La pantera tenía una marca en forma de estrella en la cara. Tenía una especie de armadura plateada que la cubría el lomo, las patas delanteras estaban envueltas por unas placas de plata con unas esferas en el centro de ellas. En la punta de la cola tenía tres anillos, uno dorado, uno plateado y otro cobrizo. Siguiendo este orden el dorado estaba en la parte más exterior y el cobrizo en la parte interior.

La otra guardiana que estaba a la izquierda vestía con túnicas blancas. Siempre impasible, con la cara seria.

La persona que estaba en el centro de esos dos seres era una chica con una capa negra, la cual tenía una capucha que le cubría el rostro, de esta manera no mostraba ningún rasgo facial.

Las tres esperaban algo o alguien. Pronto se apreció como una pequeña figura iba aumentando de tamaño hasta quedar frente a las tres.

- "Te esperaba Cazadora, sabía que no te costaría tanto derrotarla, ahora es mi turno"- La Card tenía forma de mujer, como las demás, la expresión de su cara, a diferencia de las demás, era seria y enfadada. Vestía con una gabardina ajustada, negra, el cuello subido. En los pies un par de botas. Podría pasar por una persona normal y corriente si no fuera porque sus ojos eran negros, completamente negros. Sacó dos bolas de su bolsillo, dos bolas negras que eran del tamaño de una manzana. Las bolas estaban unidas por una cuerda. La mujer cogió las dos bolas por donde se sujetaban por las cuerdas y dejó caer lo que le sobraba de cuerda. Era larga la cuerda, lentamente dejó caer las bolas sujetándolas con la cuerda y empezó a dar vueltas a las bolas con la cuerda. Tenía una mirada tenebrosa, muy siniestra.

- "Ten cuidado, hay algo que no me gusta de esa Card"- Advirtió la pantera mientras se alejaba junto con la otra guardiana, no les estaba permitido intervenir.

- "Ten los ojos bien abiertos"- Le dijo la otra guardiana.

- "No os preocupéis, los tendré"- La chica se desató la cuerda que sujetaba la capa y la lanzó al cielo- "Vamos, comencemos el juego de una vez"- La Card salió despedida hacia la Cazadora, mientras seguía girando las bolas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El sonido del trueno despertó a Shaoran, se sentó en la cama y respiró agitado.

- "¿Qué ha sido eso?"- Se preguntó mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello- "Que sensación más fuerte"- Se había quedado dormido. Ya era entrada la noche, casi las doce en punto de la noche para ser más exactos- "Que tarde se ha hecho ya"- Se levantó de la cama y salió a por un refresco en la sala común de la planta. Cada planta poseía una sala común donde todos los estudiantes solían comer. Shaoran se acercó a la nevera y la abrió, indagó lo que podía coger para tomar.

- "Li..."- El chico se dio la vuelta pero no vio a nadie.

- "Aún estoy medio dormido"- Se dijo tocándose la nuca. El chico se dio media vuelta otra vez y miró los refrescos que había en la nevera.

- "Li..."- Volvió a oír el joven, era como un susurro, como si fuera una súplica. La voz era débil, suave y... familiar- "... Shaoran..."

- "¿Hay alguien allí?"- El joven miró los alrededores pero no divisó a nadie.

- "¿No lo sientes?"- Preguntó la voz que se hacia cada vez más débil. Shaoran pudo notar por el sonido de la voz que era femenina, de una chica, suave y delicada.

- "¿Qué?"- El chico no entendió nada, hasta que la sensación que lo despertó le volvió a invadir. Alguien estaba peleando.

- "Sí, es ella, ayúdala"- Dijo como si supiera lo que en esos momentos había pensado. De repente una sombra se reflejó en el suelo, cerca de la esquina que dirigía a las escaleras.

- "¡Muéstrate!"- Reclamó el joven Li. La sombra se movió para enseñar a una joven de ojos verdes y pelo corto. 

- "¿Sakura?"- Dijo atónito. La chica solo le miró fijamente durante un momento y después sus labios volvieron a moverse.

- "Ayúdala Li, tú eres hechicero, ayúdala"- La chica permanecía mirándolo a los ojos y en un parpadeó del chico salió corriendo, Shaoran la intentó seguir, pero cuando la chica giró la esquina que dirigía a las escaleras, desapareció. El joven sacó la cabeza para mirar arriba y abajo, pero no se veía ni oía a nadie.

- "Sakura... tú... ¿estás realmente muerta?"- Se preguntó. La sensación de dos poderes enfrentándose le llamó la atención de nuevo- "La Cazadora"- El chico se dirigió rápido a su habitación a por su espada y salió para dirigirse a donde procedía ese choque de poderes. Quizá no estaba seguro de quién había venido a pedirle ayuda para la Cazadora, pero tenía que ir a ver como avanzaba la batalla entre la Card y la misteriosa Cazadora, como hechicero debía intentar apoyarla por el bien del mundo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La chica esquivaba saltando la llegada de las bolas, cada vez venían con más velocidad. Su intensivo ataque no la permitía sacar su llave para llamar a sus poderes. Las guardianas sólo estaban quietas mirando como su ama estaba siendo atacada.

- _"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_- Se preguntaba la chica- _"Maldita sea"_- La chica se vio acorralada por unos árboles y arbustos que estaban a su espalda. Para empeorar el asunto, la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza, haciendo que la chica ralentizara sus movimientos, su visión era pésima y su equilibrio iba a ser nulo en cualquier momento, el agua del suelo no la permitía realizar movimientos bruscos, podría caerse y recibir un golpe de las bolas.

- "¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Ya te has cansado?"- Se mofaba la mujer. La chica intentaba mirar por donde pisaba y a la vez esquivar los ataques, pero con la lluvia no podía ver bien por donde llegaban las bolas.

- _"Necesito ayuda. No, no la necesito, puedo hacerlo por mi misma, tengo que salir yo sola de este lío, aunque no sea lo bastante fuerte, este es mi problema y tengo que salir de él sola"_- La chica se despistó un momento y la bola la alcanzó en el costado, donde ese mediodía le había alcanzado la otra Card- "¡Arggggggggggg!"- Gritó por intenso dolor del golpe. De la fuerza del impacto la chica salió despedida hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo mientras rodaba por él. Las dos guardianas mostraron un ápice de preocupación pero no se movieron.

- _"Aunque sea duro, tendrá que aprenderlo de esta manera"_- Pensaron las guardianas. La chica se tocó el costado, se había abierto la herida y estaba sangrando de nuevo. El dolor era tan fuerte que le dolía todo el cuerpo. La chica intentó levantarse difícilmente. Se apretó el costado con una mano y con la otra se apretó el colgante del cuello. Cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar unas palabras.

- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes del cielo, revélame la naturaleza de tu auténtico poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libérate! ¡Ahora!"- El objeto que colgaba de su cuello empezó a brillar y se transformó en una vara. La chica cogió con fuerza la vara y miró seria a la Card- "Vamos a comprobar que tan buena eres ahora"- La lluvia seguía cayendo pesada sobre las dos luchadoras.

La chica tenía cara cansada, esta agotada, estaba con desventaja, ya que aquel día ya había gastado parte de su poder enfrentándose a una Card. La Card sonreía con seguridad, era más que evidente la diferencia entre las dos, la Card ganaría esa lucha. La Cazadora se apoyaba en la vara intentando que nadie se percatara de su debilidad, estaba perdiendo sangre, por lo cual perdía más energía de la poca que le quedaba. Aún con todo eso, la sonrisa burlona de satisfacción nadie se la quitaría. Jadeaba, sudaba entre toda esa lluvia y apenas sus piernas la podían sostener, pero aún así, no pediría ayuda, antes la muerte que pedirla, y la iba conseguir. Las guardianas no iban a moverse, no hasta que ella aprendiera.

- "Vamos ¿no me atacas?"- Preguntó bufona la Card- "O acaso me tienes miedo Cazadora"- La chica frunció el ceño y la Card no esperó más y volvió a mover las cuerdas para mover las bolas- "Solo te he dado un golpecito y ya no puedes ni quedarte en pie"- La Card se acercaba peligrosamente. Cuando ya estuvo a una distancia más que suficiente se paró y atacó con las bolas- "Vamos a ver si de esta escapas"- La chica saltó se preparó para ver por donde llegaban.

- _"Por la espalda y el costado derecho"_- Pensó la chica. Esquivó la del costado, pero cuando iba a esquivar la otra, esta se giró inesperadamente y se dirigió a su lado izquierdo. Iba a recibir el impacto cuando sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo. Lo siguiente que vio fue a alguien elevarla de un salto, haciendo que la bola se estrellara contra el suelo. Cuando la persona que la salvó pisó el suelo la chica pudo ver el rostro de un hombre, mayor que ella, con un semblante huraño, por el tacto de su cuerpo se podía ver que era un hombre que practicaba deporte. La chica le miró fijamente, había algo que le sonaba de su rostro, pero no sabía que era, porque la lluvia empapaba su pelo, lo que hacía que el cabello le tapara parte de la cara.

- "¿Quiénes sois vosotros?"- Habló al fin el sujeto de toda expectación en aquel momento- "¿Se puede saber a que estáis jugando?"- El hombre tendría sobre los 30 años, más joven, cabello oscuro y mirada seria. Posó a la chica sobre el suelo y está le miró curiosa. El chico se puso enfrente de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos- "No me digas que estas capturando una especie de Cards"- Dijo el hombre apesadumbrado. La chica solo pudo afirmar, absorta por su mirada.

- "¿Y quién eres tú? ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirnos?"- Le reclamó la Card.

- "No soy nadie, solo pasaba por aquí y fíjate, encontré a una chica luchando contra un ser mágico, que vueltas da la vida"- Dijo todo esto con tono sarcástico, más sarcástico de lo que debería de sonar.

- "Maldito, tú también morirás por inmiscuirte en lo que no debes"- La Card iba a lanzar una de las bolas cuando un viento la rodeó haciendo que la bola se desviase- "Y ahora que"- La Card se giró a ver como otra persona se acercaba a ellos. Esa persona tenía una espada en la mano. El chico de pelo oscuro miró detenidamente, habían pasado los años, pero esa presencia jamás la olvidaría.

- "Creo que no es justo que te metas con alguien herido y otro que no posee grandes poderes mágicos"- Dijo la persona que se acercaba.

- "¿Quién dijo que la batalla tuviera que ser justa?"- Las dos guardianas miraban incrédulas, esto había salido de todo plan, no se hubieran esperado eso, ahora solo podían mirar como iba a evolucionar esa situación.

- "¿Y tú mocoso que haces aquí?"- El chico, a la mención de mocoso, le empezó a hervir la sangre, hacía años que nadie le llamaba así, en realidad, la única persona que le había llamado así alguna vez fue...

- "¿Touya Kinomoto?"- Dijo asombrado, los años habían pasado y ahora que se fijaba mejor era verdad, era él.

- "¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al ratoncito Pérez?"- El huraño Touya Kinomoto, no podía evitarlo, ese crío jamás sería de su simpatía, era el que una vez intentó arrebatarle lo más preciado para él. La chica que aún sangraba vio a los dos jóvenes, se veía la tensión entre ellos dos, la enemistad se olía bajo la lluvia. La llegada de Li no le era muy inesperada, después de todo él podía sentirles luchar, en cualquier momento se esperaba su aparición, pero la del otro joven no, ni siquiera había sentido su presencia, no poseía mucho poder.

- "¿Después de este enternecedor reencuentro, podría seguir con lo mío?"- La chica despertó a los dos de su batalla de miradas.

- "No es por nada, pero esa herida va hacer difícil que me vaya de aquí, no quisiera que después mi conciencia me acusara de insensible. Pensar que podría haber dejado a su suerte a una chica herida, no gracias, prefiero quedarme"- Dijo el hombre huraño aún con su tono sarcástico.

- "Haga lo que le dé la real gana"- Contestó la Cazadora- "¿Y se puede saber que haces tú aquí? Ya pensé que te quedarías en tu cuarto"

- "Me aburría y pensé... ¿por qué no voy a arriesgar mi vida un rato por alguien al que no conozco?"- La chica estaba algo incómoda con la presencia de aquellos dos hombres, le erizaban los pelos, era una sensación extraña, la irritaban.

- "¿Acaso estáis burlando os de mí?"- La Card dio un tirón de la cuerda y la bola incrustada en el suelo se levanto para que de un giro se dirigiera a ellos.

- "Vale, esto ya ha esperado demasiado"- La chica corrió al encuentro de la bola, cerró un ojo del dolor de la herida, pero siguió corriendo con la vara delante de ella. Cerró los dos ojos y un círculo luminoso se formó bajo sus pies- "Eterna luz celestial que eres guía de mi poder. Acude ahora a mis súplicas"- La bola se acercaba cada vez más a la chica- "Espada y daga son mi elección, así que cumple mi petición"- La vara se transformó en una espada y una daga que se sujetaba en su cintura. Con la espada sujeta entre sus dedos la chica se dispuso a atacar. La chica fue rápida, la Card también y en el cruce la chica alzó la espada y cortó la cuerda que sujetaba la bola.

- "Imposible, la cuerda esta hecha de un material indestructible"- La Card miró asombrada como la bola caía al suelo- "¡¿De qué material esta hecha la hoja de esa espada?!"- Exigió la Card.

- "Del material más sólido que puedas encontrar, esta espada fue forjada hace siglos por dioses. Su metal fue extraído desde lo más profundo de la tierra y fue mezclada con un material cristalino, procedente de los cielos, este material absorbe los poderes de cualquier objeto mágico para utilizarlos después. Fue bendecida con agua del manantial de Jaynonku, el fuego que se empleo para forjarla fue el de las llamas del fénix y la empuñadura fue creada del último árbol del bosque de Futsakayro. Esta espada solo pueden utilizarlas unos pocos, los elegidos por los dioses"- La Card estaba bastante sorprendida.

- "Esa espada es..."- Shaoran también estaba sorprendido, decir que jamás había estado más sorprendido era poco.

- "Una de las últimas espadas celestiales, una espada de dios, la Espada Espejo, la espada que refleja toda clase de poderes"- Shaoran abrió los ojos muy asombrado ante la confesión de la Cazadora.

- "¿Y que cosa tiene esa espada? No le veo nada especial"- Dijo Touya al que no le asombraba nada de esa espada, parecía una espada cualquiera.

- "Ignorante"- Farfulló Shaoran, a lo que Touya, que lo había escuchado claramente, le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

- "Ahora comprobarás que a esta espada no se le escapa nada"- La chica metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una esfera, la puso en el hueco de la espada y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo. La mujer cogió enseguida la otra bola que tenía y la lanzó contra la chica. La chica esquivó la bola fácilmente, pero enseguida vio como una sonrisa sádica se dibujaba en la cara de la Card, no pudo notar que la bola volvía hacia ella y la envolvía con la cuerda, dejándola inmóvil, al punto de que cayó al suelo.

- "Si no te puedes mover, ¿cómo piensas atacarme?"- Reía la Card. Lentamente iba apretando para estrangular el cuerpo de la chica.

- "¡Argggggg!"- La presión sobre la parte del costado hizo que perdiera más sangre aún, ahora que casi había dejado de sangrar. Los otros dos se disponían a ayudarla cuando la voz de la Card se los impidió.

- "No os atreváis o la mataré de un solo movimiento. Como ves, aún tengo algún as escondido bajo la manga"- Las guardianas estaban allí quietas, no podían moverse, no les estaba permitido, no hasta que ella no entendiera.

- _"Por favor, compréndelo de una vez, entiéndelo"_- Suplicaba la felina.

- "¡Argggggg!"- La chica gritaba de dolor- _"Me va a matar, necesito ayuda, pero no debo pedirla, no debo, esto lo escogí yo, yo escogí ser la Cazadora, es mi problema y debo afrontarlo yo sola, aún si me cuesta la vida"_- La chica cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Shaoran vio la inquietud en los ojos de las guardianas.

- _"Si están tan angustiadas, ¿por qué no hacen nada?"_- Se preguntaba el guerrero chino.

- _"Por favor, que alguien me ayude"_- La chica vio una luz y de repente se encontró en otro lugar. Era aquel lugar oscuro, se encontraba desatada y rodeada de lo desconocido.

- "Recuerda que no estás sola"- La voz de una mujer retumbaba por el lugar.

- "¿Quién está allí?"- La chica se giró en el lugar.

- "No tengas miedo a pedir ayuda. Es verdad que se te dio la oportunidad de escoger, pero no estás sola, tus guardianas están allí para ayudarte, compréndelo, escucha la voz muda del corazón"- La voz de la mujer fue desvaneciéndose.

- "No quiero que nadie se inmiscuya en mis problemas, yo soy la que se tiene que encargar de esto, yo y nadie más"

- "El día que escogiste ser la Cazadora ya estaba escrito, tu decidiste ese camino por que estaba predestinado, ahora escoge si quieres seguir sola o no, tuviste un pasado y huyes de él, tienes gente a tu alrededor que te quiere y protege, y huyes de ella. Te encierras en ti cuando tienes que mostrar tus sentimientos. Eres humana, naciste humana, por lo tanto piensa y siente como tal"

- "Yo... yo..."- La chica empezó a reflexionar cuando lo pudo entender- "Son mis guardianas, aunque no las creé, son mis guardianas porque yo escogí ser su ama, yo no solo acepté la misión sino que también escogí cuidar de ellas, ser su ama, ser su amiga. Ahora que lucho no pueden hacer nada porque jamás les pedí ayuda, jamás les hice sentir que las necesitaba"- En aquel momento la chica llegó a una pregunta- "¿Por eso decidieron no ayudarme?"- Se preguntó a sí misma- "Para que puedan saber si las necesito o no tengo que aceptar que ellas también están involucradas, que lucharán por mí, junto a mí. Porque somos compañeras, porque ellas también tienen una misión, guiarme y protegerme"- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "Lo has comprendido. Ya no estás sola, ahora tienes dos seres que te cuidarán y pronto habrá más gente, en tu camino se cruzaran varias personas más, porque su destino es luchar junto a ti. No eres débil, eres la más fuerte, porque junto a ti habrá gente que te apoyará, recuérdalo"- Si no fuera porque no podía ver el rostro de la mujer, la chica tenía la impresión de que la estaba sonriendo.

- "Sí"- La chica empezó a volver a su realidad, a abandonar ese mundo oscuro.

- "Ya has superado esta prueba, tu presente, ahora solo te queda tu pasado, tu futuro y tu corazón"- Algo se movió de las sombras de ese sueño y desapareció- "Cazadora, pequeña estrella, aún tienes mucho que aprender para florecer"

La chica poco a poco fue volviendo a su realidad, volvía a sentir las cuerdas alrededor de ella. Abrió los ojos y fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que esos minutos con la mujer solo hubieran sido... nada.

La chica levantó la mirada y vio a sus guardianas, una lágrima escapó y de su voz, salió un sonido resquebrajado.

- "Sky, Tiankong, ayudadme"- En la felina podía verse una sonrisa de júbilo, mientras que en el rostro del ángel podía verse un brillo de felicidad. De alguna manera la chica había comprendido. Los dos hombres permanecieron mirando a la chica. Shaoran estaba realmente aturdido, ahora si que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

La gata desplegó sus alas y se dispuso arriba de la Card. De la cola, donde estaban los anillos se formó un aro de luz que lanzó a la cuerda y la cortó. El ángel se alzó delante de su ama para evitar el ataque de Card, que se disponía a atacar con las cuerdas, con sus plumas. Extendió las alas y cogió unas plumas, en su mano empezaron a brillar y las lanzó. Cortando las cuerdas. La chica dio uno pasos atrás al romperse la cuerda, las cuerdas se cayeron al suelo y la chica se dispuso a atacar definitivamente a la Card. Metió la mano en una bolsita y de ella sacó una de las esferas blancas, la levantó y la incrustó en el hueco de la espada.

- "Aquí acaba esto"- La chica levantó la espada a la altura del pecho y de un impulso se dirigió hacia ella que había sido inmovilizada con un aro de la felina, el aro había salido de uno de los anillos de la cola de la gata y había rodeado a la Card, el aro fue cercándose hasta atrapar su cuerpo, dejando imposible para la chica que pudiera mover los brazos. Rápidamente la Cazadora se acercó a la Card y en un rápido movimiento, la chica insertó la espada en su pecho, traspasando su cuerpo y su corazón. Un grito seco lanzó la Card y pronto su cuerpo empezó a deshacerse en polvo negro. Antes de su total desaparición advirtió a la Cazadora.

- "Aún quedan muchas Cards que atrapar, no te será fácil capturarlas a todas"- La chica le regaló una sonrisa antes de desaparecer. El polvo negro siguió el proceso que se sucedía después de que la espada se clavase en su pecho. El polvo negro se unió con el blanco que desprendía la esfera y dio lugar a una Card negra, sin el nombre de su creador al otro lado. La chica soltó una lágrima, solo una lágrima. Así era como se despedía de las Cards.

- "Sé que aún hay muchas que atrapar, pero no me rendiré, no abandonaré ahora, no le fallaré a mis guardianas"- La chica observó la Card y pudo ver a una mujer con la gabardina larga y ajustada y unos ojos furiosos en ella. Bajo el dibujo pudo leer- "'The Wrath' La ira, esta era una de las Cards de..."- La chica empezó a debilitarse, el ángel corrió a socorrerla al igual que su compañera felina. Shaoran y Touya también intentaron acercarse, pero las guardianas desplegaron las alas y desaparecieron en el cielo inmediatamente. Lentamente, la tormenta iba amainando, la luna empezó a mostrar su brillo plateado sobre la piel húmeda de los jóvenes. Shaoran volteó la cabeza para ver como la mirada del mayor de los Kinomoto se clavaba fría sobre él.

- "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"- Preguntó Shaoran rompiendo el silencio que rodeaba la evidente tensión entre los dos.

- "Es algo que a ti no te incumbe, pero te lo diré de todas maneras. Soy tú enemigo en esta competición, soy entrenador del equipo americano, los Black Snakes y date por avisado, esta vez me tomaré mi revancha"- El mayor de los Kinomoto tenía una cara desafiante y seria. Después de 'avisarle' se marchó como si en aquel lugar no hubiera pasado nada- "Nos volveremos a ver, mocoso"- Fue lo único que dijo el joven huraño.

Li estaba quieto. Desde la llegada de los equipos a la Competición habían sucedido cosas fuera de su control. Su cabello se movía al ritmo de la brisa nocturna y sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo su cabello. Era tanto lo que había pasado hoy, lo que había sucedido a lo largo de esos días. Aún siendo un hechicero, ante cosas como esas no había sido entrenado. Y ahora debía añadir otro rival, Kinomoto, la segunda persona que le había declarado la guerra en el fútbol. El chico solo pudo recordar una frase que le llegó a la mente después de años. Una frase de la que no había vuelto a escuchar desde sus años como Card Captor.

- "Espera lo inesperado"- Con ello, el chino se marchó a su habitación, era hora de descansar. Mañana sería el comienzo de la Competición, mañana buscaría las respuestas a todas las incógnitas, mañana sería un nuevo día. Mañana...

****

N. de la A: Ni hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Q tal? ¿Q tal? ¿Q tal? ¿Q tal quedó el capítulo de hoy? Creo que ha estado bien, me parece que esto del tema de Sakura ha quedado algo lioso. Si está muerta, ¿cómo es que se le aparece a Li? ¿y el día de la cafetería, en el 'Corner'? Espero haber dejado claro lo de las guardianas, no sé si he explicado bien las razones del por qué no ayudaban a su ama. Y.................. ¿se puede saber que hace todo el mundo retando a Li? Primero Hua, y ahora Touya, ¿qué revancha querrá? Cuantas preguntas. Y el tema de las Cards, que andan pululando por ahí, creando a todo tipo de locos. ¿quién es ese 'él' del que tanto hablan? Pfffffffffffff, y a todo esto, ¿desde cuando está Kaho en Hong Kong? Y si Eriol tiene una mansión, ¿por qué no vive en ella? Si yo fuera él me quedaría en la mansión, tan grande y para mi solita ^______^

Espero no haber tardado tanto con el fic ^^UUUU ya saben lo que es tener q llevar una vida de estudiante, ahora ya he terminado los exámenes, creí que tardaría más en poner el fic, al final fui más fuerte que la pila de libros ^^UUUUU Ahora no esperen que el siguiente lo suba pronto, xq ahora tengo el trabajo de verano ^^UUUU, sí, soy una chica algo atareada, que le vamos a hacer U_U.

Como cada capítulo del fic que pongo, mándenme sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, quejas y reclamaciones o si quieren unas porras (se me antojaron las porras ^^UUUU por un desayuno que montamos en clase) a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Bye

****

Kassy99.


	8. Reunión

25 de Julio del 2002

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 8: Reunión

__

Sakura y Hua, dos chicas muy misteriosas

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, nada podía distinguirse, solo se oía un silencio fúnebre. Poco a poco a través de la cortina empezaron a introducirse unos intrusos rayos de luz. Un cuerpo aparentemente inerte se movió con la luz y un recuerdo invadió su mente, un recuerdo con un sentimiento nostálgico y a la vez muy lejano y desconocido.

__

- "Es increíble, ¿cómo ha podido formarse una tormenta tan pronto mamá?"- Preguntó una niña desde el asiento trasero de un coche.

- "La verdad es que no lo sé, el parte meteorológico no decía que hoy fuera a formarse una tormenta"- La niña se apoyó en el respaldo y miró a su amiga, que tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior.

- "¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó preocupada. La pregunta hizo que su amiga volviera a la tierra, pero no que apartara la vista del exterior.

- "En nada, solo miraba el exterior"- Durante todo el viaje la niña había estado absorta, no había manera de sacarla de ese trance, era como si todo lo demás no existiera para ella. Tenía su alma y su corazón en otra parte, muy lejos de ahí. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas en el viaje la chica intentó animarla, pero era algo imposible, ella estaba en un estado lamentable, aún así eso no impidió que se convirtiera en una de sus mejores amigas, fue la única que la recibió cálidamente cuando llegó nueva a la ciudad y al colegio, pese al dolor que ella misma guardaba en su interior.

- "¿Aún sigues deprimida verdad?"- La chica que estaba mirando al exterior se giró y vio la sonrisa triste de su amiga, la chica solo pudo permanecer con cara impasible. Bajó la vista.

- "No que va, solo pensaba"- Pronto una gota cayó en las manos de la chica, tenía los dedos entrelazados y apoyados sobre las piernas.

- "Por favor, anímate, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero tú eres una persona muy importante para mi, me apoyaste cuando entré nueva al colegio, me sonreíste sinceramente, tenías ojos tristes, pero me sonreíste sinceramente, me trataste como una amiga sin llegar a conocerme del todo y yo... yo... no he podido devolverte esa sonrisa que vi en las fotos, esa sonrisa cándida y alegre, despreocupada y con tanto amor, jamás te he visto sonreír de esa manera, solo en las fotos, yo... yo... desearía, no... yo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír así, quiero que seas feliz, tan feliz como tu amistad me lo ha hecho a mí"- La chica movió las manos y cogió las manos entrelazadas de su amiga.

- "Tomoe..."- La chica volvió su mirada a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Tomoe, sabía que jamás vería esa sonrisa, su dolor no desaparecería hasta que el motivo de su tristeza desapareciera o en este caso, apareciera.

- "Me sonríes pero... sigue habiendo pena en esa sonrisa, también en tus ojos, puedo ver el dolor que guardas en tu corazón, ¿por qué jamás me has dicho que es lo que tanto dolor causa a tu corazón?"- La chica sostuvo la mano de su amiga y apretó fuertemente, sin darle oportunidad de que pudiera escapar- "Sea cual fuera lo que te sucedió, ya verás que..."- Repentinamente el sonido de truenos retumbaron encima de ellas y lo siguiente que percibieron fue una luz que atravesó el cielo y cayó al suelo, delante de las tres mujeres del coche, lo siguiente a eso fue... nada, solo oscuridad.

- "¡Ah!"- La chica se levantó de la cama y puso sus manos en su cara como acto reflejo, después se volvió a dejar caer en la cama- "Sueños, malditos sueños"- Murmuraba irritada. La chica respiraba con dificultad mientras sudaba. La joven se puso de lado mirando al interior de la habitación, apretó fuerte la mano con las sábanas entre sus dedos y permaneció así, en silencio, tanto su cuerpo como su alma.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Cogió la cartera y salió de la habitación, el chico cerró con llave y se dirigió a las escaleras. Bajó con agilidad y rapidez, cuando llegó a su destino se encontró con una persona.

- "Buenos días Lin"- La chica se acercó con una sonrisa entre sus labios, se posó sobre las puntas de los dedos y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla. Se alejó de él, le regaló una sonrisa y le cogió el brazo.

- "Me has tenido abandonada, espero que me des una buena razón"- Dijo intentando estar enfadada, pero el tono divertido y de alegría por verle vencieron. Los dos se dispusieron a irse cuando se oyó un grito desde detrás.

- "¡Hey! ¡Esperadme!"- Un chico llegó hasta ellos corriendo. Se paró y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas cogiendo aire- "Que seáis pareja no significa que os olvidéis de los demás"- Rechistó el chico.

- "Pues haberte levantado más pronto hermanito"- La chica acercó la cara a la de su hermano y le sacó la lengua. A Hui Liu se le empezó a hinchar una vena.

- "Más respeto que soy tu hermano **mayor**"- La chica giró la cabeza y se llevó a Li, el cual había estado distraído dándole vueltas a otras cosas- "Esperad, ¿no esperamos a tu prima, Li?"- Preguntó el chico extrañado.

- "Hoy no"- Fueron las escuetas palabras de Li. Dicho esto emprendió la marcha, incluso Lin estaba asombrada, jamás dejaba a su prima atrás, por muy ruidosa y escandalosa que podía llegar a ser, Shaoran jamás la dejaría atrás. Todo esto comenzó por un suceso, que los hermanos Liu no conocían muy a fondo, al parecer, después de que Shaoran y su prima rompieran su compromiso, él se juró que la protegería siempre, decía que era lo mínimo que podía hacer para compensar el daño que la hizo. Los chicos marcharon a sus clases.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede Meiling?"- Le preguntó su compañera de habitación- "Te veo algo pálida"- La chica estaba al lado de ella, mirando su rostro a ver si se sentía mal- "¿No será que cogiste una pulmonía con la lluvia de ayer?"- La chica se acercó a tocarla la frente, pero no estaba caliente sino todo lo contrario, estaba helada.

- "No, vete tranquila, solo necesito descansar, de verdad, márchate, porque sino tendré que levantarme y echarte a patadas"- La chica sonrió y cogió la cartera de encima de un escritorio.

- "Vale, vale, me voy, no me gustaría ser pateada por la co-capitana del equipo de artes marciales"- La chica salió dándole una sonrisa- "Hasta la tarde"- Meiling se despidió e inmediatamente fuera su compañera se tiró en la cama y se echó a llorar, se cubrió todo el cuerpo con las sábanas- "Sakura"- La chica lloraba y lloraba desde que se enteró de la desaparición de Sakura, aún recordaba la última vez que habló con ella.

__

Una chica de largas coletas estaba practicando en el jardín cuando una mujer se acercó a la joven con un teléfono.

- "Señorita tiene una llamada, es una joven que dice ser amiga suya"- La chica paró sus ejercicios y miró curiosa a la mujer.

- "¿A dado su nombre?"- Preguntó mientras se ponía una toalla en el cuello para limpiarse el sudor.

- "Es una tal Kinomoto, de Japón"- La chica abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, la última vez que la vio fue cuando se marchó de Tomoeda, hacia ya casi un año.

- "Deme el teléfono, la conozco"- La mujer le dio el teléfono y se marchó dejando a la niña para que hablara con la persona al otro lado de la línea- "¿Sí? ¿Kinomoto?"- Preguntó algo contrariada.

- "¿Meiling?"- La chica china se alegró al oír la voz de su amiga de Tomoeda- "Cuanto tiempo"- La verdad es que un año era bastante tiempo.

- "Sí, bastante, creí que me llamarías o me escribirías, pero desde que me marché solo he recibido un par de cartas y después pufff, la señorita Kinomoto desapareció"- Dijo sarcástica la pequeña.

- "Perdón"- En la voz de la niña se podía denotar tristeza- "No fue mi intención"- Meiling empezó a sentirse nerviosa, no quiso entristecer a la niña, solo era una broma.

- "No Sakura, no te lo tomes tan en serio"- La chica empezó a agitar el brazo que tenía libre con nerviosismo.

- "No, tienes razón, debería haberte escrito pero han sucedido tantas cosas que no me di cuenta, pero me acordé de que hacia tanto que no te escribía ni te escuchaba que decidí llamarte"- La pequeña china notó durante el tiempo que habían estado hablando que la chica tenía una especie de tono triste, sin la alegría que la caracterizaba. La china la iba a preguntar algo, pero la maestra de Cards la interrumpió- "¿Y cómo has estado?"

- "Bien, entrenando y estudiando, nada en particular"

- "Ahm, y... pues...¿ cómo... cómo está Shaoran?"- Preguntó algo cohibida. A Meiling le apareció una sonrisa malévola, le encantaba picar a esos dos, era tan divertido hacerlos de rabiar.

- "Pues como siempre, huraño, cabezota, serio y muy pero que muy soñador, desde que llegó de Japón no pasa ningún momento en tierra, siempre está en las nubes. Dime Sakura... ¿Con que hechizo le has embobado? Porque estoy segura de que tú tienes que ver con todo esto"- La chica quería poner nerviosa a Sakura, a su primo era fácil picarle desde que llegó, solo había que mencionar el nombre de la niña de ojos verdes y el chico ya parecía un tomate. La verdad es que Sakura no parecía en nada nerviosa, simplemente cambió de tema.

- "No creo que ni se acuerde de mi. Meiling... eres mi amiga ¿verdad?"- La china de coletas pestañeó ante la curiosa pregunta de la chica.

- "Pues claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas?"- Preguntó con fingido enfado.

- "No, solo quería oírlo, nada más, tengo que colgar"- La respuesta fue tan rara que Meiling empezó a preocuparse, su estado de ánimo parecía decaído, estaba muy rara.

- "Bueno... ¿estás bien Sakura?"- Preguntó algo inquieta, la verdad es que esta conversación había pasado a ser verdaderamente preocupante.

- "Claro, estoy fenomenal"- La alegría repentina, sonó muy fingida, demasiado.

- "Pues... entonces hasta luego, la próxima vez te llamaré yo ¿vale?"- Dijo con una voz suave como si quisiera consolarla, animarla con palabras tiernas.

- "No, no te preocupes, yo te escribiré"- Las evasivas de la japonesa empezaban sonar demasiado sospechosas.

- "Esperaré esas cartas Kinomoto, sino iré a Japón y verás mi furia"- La chica intentaba bromear de nuevo para que hubiera un ambiente más relajante y alegre.

- "Adiós Meiling"- Y la línea se cortó.

- "¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?"- No recibió respuesta del otro lado por lo que colgó. La actitud de la niña había sido muy extraña, excesivamente extraña.

- "¿La llamada de Sakura era acaso una despedida? ¿Sabía que iba a morir?"- Ese pensamiento le rondó durante toda la noche.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Todos los alumnos estaban llegando a clase. Por decisión de la CPA (Consejo de Profesores y Alumnos) y los padres de los alumnos, los alumnos se mezclarían. La idea era que los chicos conocieran otras culturas y se relacionaran con los estudiantes contra los que iban a jugar.

Shaoran estaba sentado al lado de la ventana en la última fila, miraba el exterior, a la nada, con la mente en las nubes. La gente entraba en su clase, muchos de ellos no eran conocidos para Shaoran. Shaoran estaba estudiando Ciencias Económicas y Empresariales, de pequeño ya era muy bueno en las matemáticas, y eso se fue notando a medida que crecía, cuanto más crecía mejor se le daban las matemáticas, hasta el punto de convertirse en su deseo de futuro, un trabajo relacionado con los números. En su clase no estaba ni su amigo Liu ni su novia. Liu estudiaba Periodismo mientras que su novia estudiaba Historia del Arte. Los tres estaban en la misma zona, la denominada por los estudiantes por Zona de Letras, a parte de esta zona estaba la de Números, la de Artes y la de Deportes, aunque esta clasificación no era muy exacta ya que en la zona de letras también se daban asignaturas relacionadas con números, como era el caso de Shaoran.

Pronto su fijación por el paisaje del exterior se vio turbada por una presencia, alguien estaba entrando en la clase, entre la multitud que se había formado en la puerta, por la gente que iba entrando, no podía discernir la presencia de la persona que se hacía entre ellas. Shaoran se levantó e intentó ver quien era el que le había sacado de su concentración en la nada, pronto pudo verle, sabía que era él, estaba seguro, solo que no era solo él el que le había hecho levantarse de su asiento, detrás de su amigo vio al chico del otro día, el americano. Eriol se acercó a Shaoran con su siempre e inmutable sonrisa. Se puso delante de él y le saludó.

- "Buenos días mi querido descendiente"- Shaoran no apartó la vista del chico americano, pero levantó la ceja de modo que Eriol viera que le había escuchado.

- "Buenos días Hiragizawa"- Contestó algo rudo. Eriol no hizo caso a su seco saludo y se sentó a su lado, como cuando estaban en la primaria. Eriol dirigió la mirada también al chico americano y volvió su mirada al chino.

- "Su poder es grande, la verdad es que lo esconde muy bien, aunque no lo suficiente para el joven guerrero chino ¿verdad?"- Shaoran apartó la mirada un momento para lanzarle una mirada fría, le molestaba mucho que Eriol fuese tan 'gracioso' y le molestaba más aún que estuviese en esa clase.

- "Si, bueno, ¿y tú que haces en mi clase?"- Le preguntó algo molesto por su presencia.

- "Al parecer no somos tan diferentes el uno del otro, será que después de todo no es tan gruesa la línea de sangre que nos une"- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- "No, tú solo eres una reencarnación, no tenemos ningún lazo de sangre"- Dijo malhumorado.

- "¡Ah! Es verdad, pero si tenemos lazos mágicos, por lo que si tenemos parentesco"- El americano miró a Shaoran y sus miradas se cruzaron, tan rápido puso la mirada en Shaoran el americano la desvió. Los pocos asientos que quedaban estaban cerca del hechicero chino, no tenía otra opción. El joven avanzó por la clase y se sentó un asiento más delante de Shaoran, dejando una persona en medio de los dos. Pronto toda la clase se llenó y los alumnos se sentaron. El profesor entró y los alumnos se levantaron, después del saludo, volvieron a sentarse. Al poco rato de comenzar la clase en la mesa de Li cayó una nota, miró a su lado y vio una cara sonriente.

- _"Juro que un día de estos le borraré esa sonrisa"_- El joven cogió la nota y la leyó.

**__**

'Mi querido descendiente, a la hora de comer tenemos que hablar, hay puntos que tenemos que debatir'

Shaoran volvió su mirada de nuevo a Eriol y esta vez encontró una mirada seria, el chino afirmó. Había muchas cosas que aclarar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Una mujer caminaba por los pasillos, había entrado para encontrar a alguien pero se había perdido por los largos pasillos de aquel recinto tan grande. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a nadie. Siguió mirando para ver si encontraba a alguien que la pudiera guiar, pero era poco probable a esas horas, ya habían comenzado las clases. Cuando giró una esquina se chocó con una mujer. Las dos cayeron al suelo.

- "Perdón"- Dijo la mujer que buscaba la salida de aquel lugar.

- "No se preocupe, no pasa nada"- La mujer recogió los papeles que se habían caído al suelo. La otra mujer se arrodilló para ayudarla a recoger.

- "Perdóneme de verdad, estaba buscando a una persona y me perdí"- Las dos mujeres se levantaron y la mujer pelirroja le dio los papeles a la mujer rubia con el mechón caoba en el lateral.

- "No se preocupe, yo soy nueva aquí y tampoco me guío muy bien... ¿y a quién buscaba?"- Dijo muy amablemente la mujer rubia.

- "A un entrenador, creo que es del equipo americano. Touya..."

- "Kinomoto, sí, es bastante conocido, aquí no le encontrará, ahora mismo no podrá hablar con él, también es profesor de educación física, a la hora de comer le podrá encontrar en la residencia de los profesores. Si me disculpa tengo que llevar estos papeles"- Dijo rápidamente. La mujer se disponía a irse, una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

- "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kaho Sato"- Dijo con una reverencia de saludo.

- "Yo soy Sofie Páris, gusto en conocerla señora Sato, pero si me disculpa"- Le metía prisa.

- "Sí, el gusto también es mío"- La mujer de pelo rubio se marchó por el pasillo por el que ella había venido. Kaho la miró con suspicacia, había sentido algo en esa mujer, vestigios de... ¿magia?. Cuando volvió su mirada al frente un signo de interrogación apareció en su cabeza- "¿Cómo salgo de aquí?"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Había estado absorto durante toda la clase, jamás en su vida había estado tan embelesado en la nada. Su cuerpo se hallaba allí, en su asiento, con los demás estudiantes, con su profesor explicando la lección del día, pero su mente, su mente había viajado lejos, muy lejos de donde su cuerpo se hallaba, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en un lugar, mientras que su vista buscaba esa parte de su corazón que clamaba por gritar, que llamaba al viento para que llevara a todos su grito de desesperación. Solo podía esperar, solo podía esperar a que la verdad se descubriera al fin. Al cabo de unas horas en otro mundo la campana de clase sonó para dar paso a la hora de almorzar, el chico seguía con la mirada perdida, no se había percatado del ruido, solo permanecía con la mirada vacía, sin vida.

- "Li"- La llamada de alguien al lado suyo no le despertó, seguía sumergido en su propio mundo- "Li, despierta"- El chasquido de unos dedos delante de su cara le despertaron del sueño.

- "¿Qué?"- El joven se volvió aturdido, a su lado encontró la sonrisa de la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Deberías de tener la cara caída de la vergüenza, ¿así es como atiende a clase el futuro cabeza del clan Li?"- Eriol empezó con sus bromas, Shaoran solo puso cara molesta y una vena se hinchó en su frente.

- "Ten cuidado con lo que dices Hiragizawa, un día de estos pasaras la línea y no podré contenerme"- Eriol solo fue avanzando por la clase para salir por la puerta.

- "Lo tendré en cuenta, mientras tanto, por lo menos conseguí atraer tu atención"- Ahora la mirada de Eriol era seria- "Tenemos mucho de que hablar"- Dicho esto el hechicero inglés salió de la clase. Shaoran se levantó despacio y ordenó sus cosas. Se acercó a la ventana de la clase y miró al exterior. Lo que vio afuera fue algo que le dejó de piedra, ahí estaba de pie una chica de ojos verdes, la chica permaneció mirando al chino, Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se tornó extremadamente seria, con un tono de irritación. El viento movía las ramas de los árboles y también el cabello de la joven, un mechón se escapó y se interpuso en su vista, cogió con los dedos el mechón y lo puso detrás de la oreja. La chica cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se marchó. Shaoran la siguió con la mirada hasta que su cuerpo desapareció.

- "Sagara"- Shaoran permaneció pensativo, aquella chica se había involucrado rápidamente en los misterios, era posiblemente una de las claves para descifrar todo ese enorme lío que se había formado, por lo menos era alguien que podría facilitar una información muy importante. Alzó la mirada al frente y repentinamente percibió el aura de otra persona en el cuarto. Miró el reflejo de la ventana y allí lo halló, de pie, mirándolo.

- "Shaoran Li, capitán del equipo chino"- Shaoran se dio la vuelta aún con el rostro serio. Delante de él estaba ahora el capitán americano, el chico tenía una sonrisa burlona y altiva en su rostro- "También el futuro cabeza del clan Li"- Shaoran no mostró asombro, después de todo aquella mañana cuando el joven entró percibió su poder, debía de ser un hechicero. Como bien sabía Li, en aquella Competición se habían reunido mucho de los jóvenes hechiceros del mundo, la 'Nueva Generación' como los llamaban los ancianos hechiceros del Consejo Mundial.

- "Y tú eres Alexander Kazuo, capitán de los Black Snakes, los representantes de EEUU"- Los dos se miraban con intensidad, podía verse un mutuo respeto y cautela- "En cambio, no he oído hablar de ti en el Consejo, pero por tu apellido supongo que debes de ser familiar de Ryuzo Kazuo"- El chico se llevó la mano a los bolsillos.

- "Siento no haberme presentado debidamente, soy Alexander Kazuo, heredero de los Kazuo, pertenezco a los hechiceros del Concilio Occidental, soy un hechicero de última orden. El nombre que has mencionado es el de mi tío, que pertenece al Concilio Oriental, no suelo presentarme a las reuniones que establece el Consejo, por eso seguramente no me conoces"- Los dos permanecieron mirándose a los ojos. Tras unos minutos de silencio Shaoran habló.

- "¿Has venido por algo?"- Alexander solo curvó más su sonrisa.

- "Conocer al tan estimado líder del clan Li, te había visto en los entrenamientos, pero oculté mis poderes para acercarme un poco y ver que en realidad no eres gran cosa"- Shaoran no se molestó en enfadarse solo siguió mirándole serio.

- "No hacia falta tanta molestia por tu parte para conocerme"- Dijo con su inalterable tono.

- "La verdad es que tus poderes no son nada comparados con los míos, ni siquiera te percataste de mi presencia hasta que yo la mostré"- El chico quería molestar al chino, pero este no caería tan fácilmente en su juego.

- "Tienes razón, tus poderes no se pueden comparar con los míos"- Dicho esto Shaoran empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, por el camino se cruzó con el chico que esperaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa ahora algo alterada- "Quien se esconde desde el principio no es más que un cobarde"- Le susurró al pasar a su lado. Li se marchó atravesando la puerta, el americano sacó sus manos de los bolsillos apretándolas con fuerza.

- "Maldito"- Dijo entre el chascarrido de sus dientes, se había burlado de él.

Shaoran avanzó por los pasillos y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio donde se encontraba Eriol con los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y apoyado contra la pared. Cuando Shaoran llegó hasta ponerse a su lado se puso recto, se colocó bien las gafas y abrió los ojos.

- "¿Qué te ha retenido?"- Preguntó el antecesor de Li.

- "Solo alguien que quería conocerme"- Respondió simplemente.

- "¿Y?"- Dijo como si no fuera nada importante.

- "Creo que no le he caído bien"- Los dos jóvenes se miraron y empezaron a caminar- "¿A dónde?"- Fue la simple pregunta de Li.

- "Una antigua mansión, allí nos esperan varias personas"- Fueron las únicas palabras de Eriol, los dos marcharon en silencio hasta un automóvil, Eriol sacó las llaves y abrió, Shaoran se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

- "Supongo que nos llevará bastante tiempo la reunión"- Afirmó el chino en lugar de preguntar.

- "Sí, no podremos llegar a ver el primer partido si es eso lo que te preocupa"- Los jóvenes se pudieron el cinturón de seguridad, Eriol cogió una llave y la insertó en una ranura.

- "Si no hay remedio, de todas maneras ya va Hui para ver el partido"- Giró la llave y arrancó el coche.

- "No me podría esperar menos de ti, analizar la táctica de tus adversarios"- Dijo Eriol con su tono irritantemente alegre y despreocupado, como si en vez de hacerle un cumplido estuviera burlándose de él. El auto estaba saliendo del recinto universitario- "La he visto"- Dijo mirando adelante, al asfalto.

- "Yo también"- Respondió Li. La conversación entre los dos jóvenes era con palabras escuetas, pero suficientes para entenderse mutuamente.

- "Pasó por delante y lanzó una mirada rápida"- Hizo una pausa larga- "Oculta algo"- Concluyó con su sonrisa inescrutable.

- "Lo sé"- Shaoran miraba a su lado, observada como los edificios pasaban, las farolas, la gente, ...

- "Tomoyo irá, Kaho se ha encargado de encontrar a Kinomoto y Tsukishiro"- El nombre de la antigua maestra de matemáticas de la primaria Tomoeda llamó la atención del guerrero chino. 

- "¿Kaho Mizuki?"- Preguntó serio, pero con ligero tono de asombro, solo perceptible para las personas con fino oído o gran percepción.

- "Sí, pero ahora se llama Kaho Sato, llegó el día después de que nosotros llegáramos, está hospedándose en mi mansión"

- "¿En tú mansión? ¿Y para que ha venido?"

- "Sí, mi mansión. La llamé yo, después de sentir aquella presencia en el parque la hice venir, tenía el presentimiento de que nos podría ayudar"- Eriol giró momentáneamente la cabeza para regalarle una de sus interminables sonrisas. Shaoran miró cauteloso a su amigo.

- "¿Seguro que no tienes tu poder para ver el futuro?"- Preguntó desconfiado.

- "Solo soy precavido"- Shaoran volvió su mirada al frente.

- "Has dicho que Kinomoto y Tsukishiro vendrán, si no he oído mal, Tomoyo nos dijo que Yue y Kerberos fueron sellados, entonces ¿para qué...?"- Eriol fue rápido y se anticipó a la pregunta de su acompañante.

- "Pueden aclararnos algo sobre la 'muerte' de Sakura"

- "Sakura..."- Dijo el nombre con pesar- "¿Te diste cuenta de las Cards que empleaba la Cazadora?"- Preguntó mientras le miraba de soslayo.

- "Sí, Sakura Cards"- La mirada y los labios de Eriol se pusieron alarmantemente serios- "Algo que me deja totalmente desconcertado, si te digo la verdad"- Shaoran afirmó imperceptiblemente.

- "También podemos añadir el atuendo de la chica"- Dijo Shaoran.

- "Sí, es chino"- Los dos se habían percatado de las mismas cosas.

- "No sé si el color simbolizará algo, pero el blanco se emplea en los funerales"

- "Sí, conozco esa tradición"- Dijo Eriol- "¿Has averiguado algo en el diario de Long Lei?"

- "Hizo una peregrinación donde se encontró con una misteriosa mujer, aparentemente se enamoró de ella, no dice gran cosa de la mujer, salta inmediatamente de la primera vez que la vio al día de su vuelta. También me llamó la atención que Long Lei tuvo un heredero varón, Hu Li, pero según nuestro árbol genealógico, sus padres eran Xiong y Hong Li no sé si tiene mucha importancia, pero es algo bastante extraño, una equivocación como esta no es posible, los archivos familiares de nuestro clan están meticulosamente ordenados y guardados"

- "Puede que más tarde nos explique algo"- Dijo pensativo- "¿Algo más?"

- "Puedo decir que fue una persona infeliz en su matrimonio y que sentía admiración y respeto por su tío"- Shaoran miró con suspicacia a su amigo inglés.

- "Es decir yo"- Dijo Eriol recuperando su sonrisa.

- "La verdad es muy raro que tú no nos puedas aportar más información, como reencarnación de Clow, deberías de recordar tu pasado"- Había desconfianza en el tono del guerrero.

- "Parece ser que esa parte de mi pasado no la puedo recordar"- Shaoran se cruzó de brazos- "¿Un sello quizá?"- Lanzó Eriol la suposición.

- "Posiblemente, existen sellos para bloquear la memoria, tú mismo cambiaste los recuerdos de la memoria de tus guardianes"- Dijo al recordar su infancia como Card Captor.

- "Entonces ya vamos deduciendo algunas piezas que no se han desvelado de este rompecabezas"- Estaban entrando por una enormes puertas de hierro que dejaban paso a una mansión, antigua, muy grande.

- "¿Desde cuando tienes la mansión?"- Dijo Shaoran mirando la mansión, era grande, pero no tanto como la suya.

- "Podríamos decir que la heredé de mi pasado"

- "¿Y por qué no vives en ella?"- Preguntó inseguro de querer saber la respuesta.

- "Para estar cerca del mundo, no me apetece estar recluido en esta mansión"- El coche paró y los dos jóvenes salieron del vehículo. Eriol cerró el coche y dio la vuelta al auto para dirigirse a la puerta. Li le seguía. Eriol llamó a la puerta y pronto se oyó unos estruendosos pasos- "¡Ah! Se me olvidó mencionarte que también asistirán dos..."- Antes de poder decir nada una mujer de cabello castaño largo abrió la puerta rápidamente. La chica vio al hechicero chino, que tenía una gota en la cabeza, y se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡QUE GUAPO ESTÁS LI!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ERES UN BOMBON!!!!!!"- La chica se agarró fuertemente al cuello del hechicero chino.

- "Nakuru y Spinel están aquí"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Li, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie se le subía encima.

- "Gracias por avisarme Hiragizawa"- En el tono con el que pronunció el nombre de su amigo se reflejaba molestia y enorme irritación.

- "No hay de qué"- El chino se levantó con dificultad, ya que no solo levantaba su peso, si no el suyo y una persona más. La mujer se aferró de tal manera al cuello del chino que no le dejaba andar, apenas podía respirar- "Nakuru necesito a Li vivo"- Comentó el amo a su guardiana al ver la cara algo azulada de Li.

- "¿Qué?"- La chica no reaccionó ante eso, así que Eriol empleó otra táctica.

- "Será mejor que vuelvas con Kinomoto, no querrás que se ponga celoso"- A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y saltó del cuello de Li, posó los pies en tierra y salió corriendo hacia dentro.

- "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOUYAAAAAA!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AMOR MIO NO TE PONGAS CELOSO!!!!!!!!"- Shaoran tosió un poco mientras una enorme gota se había posado en su cabeza.

- "¿Podrías controlar más a tu guardiana?"- Dijo entre toses.

- "No te creas, es un buen arma para mantener a raya a mis amigos"- A Shaoran le aumentó el tamaño de la gota- "Bueno, será mejor que entremos, no querrás hacer esperar a los demás invitados"- Shaoran, ya recto, entró detrás de Eriol.

Bajó los escalones de la entrada y se encontró en un vestíbulo grande, con una mesa en el centro, Eriol cerró las puertas y empezó a andar guiando al capitán de los Dragones del Trueno. Se encaminaron por un pasillo, lago, parecía casi interminable. La impresión que tuvo Li del lugar fue que había sido descuidado, era apreciable el polvo y la antigüedad de los objetos. Separaron delante de una puerta y Eriol la abrió, Shaoran entró primero y ante sí encontró a personas del pasado. Sentados en un sofá estaban Tomoyo y Meiling, al parecer su prima había acudido, algo sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba. En un sillón estaba Kaho, con Spinel en su regazo. En el sofá enfrente del de las chicas, estaban Yukito y Touya, con Nakuru agarrada a su cuello. Eriol indicó al chino dos sillones libres, Shaoran se sentó en uno de ellos. Eriol también se sentó, todos estaban ahí reunidos, ninguno habló, un incómodo silencio se trasladó al lugar.

- "Creo que deberíamos comenzar esto para terminar lo antes posible"- Cortó el silencio del momento la delicada voz de Tomoyo.

- "Sin duda alguna Tomoyo"- Apoyó Eriol- "Bueno, os he reunido hoy aquí para discutir algo que nos concierne a todos. En un principio pensaba hablarlo con cada uno, pero esta mañana decidí llamar a Kaho para resolver todo de una vez y que así todos estemos informados"- Eriol tomó la tetera de la mesa que tenía delante y lo sirvió en la taza que estaba puesta para él.

- "No entiendo que es lo que aquí sucede, ayer por la noche me encuentro una pelea y al mocoso chino y hoy viene Kaho a decirme que tú nos querias hablar"- Dijo molesto Touya.

- "Mmmm... Por donde empezar. Sí, por el principio, Sakura"- Al nombramiento de la chica hubo toda clase de reacciones, desde pena a sorpresa.

- "¿Mi hermana?"- Preguntó aturdido- "¿Qué pinta mi hermana en todo esto?"

- "Podríamos decir que es una clave esencial del delicado entramado que se está manejando"- Habló ahora Li.

- "Perdonad, pero supongo que os referrís a la muerte de Sakura"- Intervino Yukito en la conversación.

- "Exactamente"- Repuso Eriol.

- "¿Y qué sabéis del tema?"- Preguntó Touya algo mortificado.

- "No gran cosa, de ahí a que estéis aquí"- Dijo Eriol tranquilamente con su té en mano. Touya le lanzó una mirada asesina, el tema era delicado y seguramente doloroso.

- "Yo os explicaré, Touya no estaba en aquella época, no se enteró hasta algo después"- Dijo tristemente el profesor de pelo gris- "Yo tampoco estaba aquí cuando esto sucedió, ni siquiera el padre de Sakura estaba aquí"

- "¿Sakura estaba sola?"- Dijo Tomoyo asombrada.

- "No, con una amiga, según tengo entendido fue un accidente de coche, al parecer el coche se salió de la carretera cuando cruzaba un puente y cayó sobre el río"- Dijo con mucho pesar- "Avisaron al señor Fujitaka que estaba en una conferencia fuera del país"

- "Entonces fue eso lo que pasó, ¿a qué se debió la caída del coche?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "No se pudo descifrar, supusieron que algún animal se les cruzó por el camino, dio un volantazo y salió del puente"

- "¿Entonces así quedó el caso, un animal se cruzó y al intentar esquivarlo salieron del puente y se cayeron?"- Dijo Shaoran.

- "Así dicho parece algo normal, dentro de lo que es el accidente, pero hubo varios puntos que decían que no fue ese el caso"- Dijo Yukito, el dolor del recuerdo le embargó el corazón.

- "¿Por qué lo dices?"- Intervino ahora Kaho que había escuchado atenta.

- "El lugar estaba poblado por árboles, pero por esa zona no había casi animales. La policia se informó bien y les dijeron que los animales vivían más arriba, que por esa zona era casi imposible ver siquiera un conejo"- Touya cerró los ojos, Tomoyo se agarró a la falda, Nakuru se había puesto tranquila y quieta, Shaoran tenía una cara inescrutable, Eriol miraba a lo profundo de su taza, Meiling permanecía atenta con una mirada triste, Kaho no mostraba sentimientos al igual que Li, esperaba a que continuara- "Fue lo único creíble, ya que el tiempo era favorable, la carretera estaba en perfecto estado, no había indicios de que se estrellara con otro coche y la mujer que conducía el coche no tenía rastros de alcohol en la sangre"

- "Entonces Sakura murió en el accidente... ¿dónde se enterró el cuerpo?"- Preguntó mientras sollozaba la futura diseñadora, no había aguantado el dolor.

- "Junto con mi madre"- Respondió Touya, abrió los ojos y miró las caras de los ahí presentes.

- "¿Quién reconoció el cuerpo si no había nadie?"- Preguntó Meiling curiosa.

- "Mi padre volvió a Japón y cuando el cuerpo fue encontrado lo reconoció, aunque no había nada que reconocer, el cuerpo quedó irreconocible"- Respondió el mayor de los Kinomoto muy dolido.

- "¿Cómo?"- Dijo Meiling sin entender lo que queria decir.

- "Al parecer hubo un incendio unas semanas después, cerca de donde ocurrió el accidente"- Hubo varias caras de espanto.

- "¿Qué tiene que ver?"- Dijo Li algo fuera de sí.

- "La policía no encontró el cadáver ni dentro ni fuera del coche. Solo unas manchas de sangre, que después de unos análisis se pudo saber que eran de Sakura, trozos de ropa rasgada y una bolsa, en el maletero, con sus pertenencias. Después de una búsqueda se decidió dejarlo, dijeron que lo más probable es que la corriente arrastrara el cuerpo ya que la puerta del coche estaba abierta, lo que también dejó desconcertado a los policías porque supuestamente no habría tenido tiempo de abrirla. Dedujeron que no había sobrevivido, la caída seguro que la habría matado y si en caso excepcional, hubiera sobrevivido, la corriente se hubiera encargo del resto. Eso fue lo que me dijo mi padre, unas semanas más tarde se encontró un cuerpo después de un incendio en el bosque por donde había ocurrido el accidente. La complexión del cuerpo era la misma que la de Sakura, no había nada que nos diera la certera de que era ella, pero no había más explicaciones. El caso concluyó con la teoría de que ella salió del coche y alcanzó el bosque, si estaba viva las llamas del fuego la abrasaron, lo más probable es que ya hubiera muerto de sed y por las heridas"- Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos, la verdad es que la muerte de la joven Maestra de Cards, había quedado inconclusa. Todo el accidente en sí, se basó solo en suposiciones.

- "No es por nada, pero ese accidente es muy..."

- "¿Misterioso?"- Dijeron Yukito y Touya a la vez- "Sí, lo sabemos"- Siguió Yukito.

- "Son todo suposiciones, de la muerte de Sakura no hay nada sólido"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "Cabría la esperanza de que se hubieran equivocado, pero es imposible, si aún superando la caída y la corriente, tendría que sobrevivir en el bosque herida e intentar llegar al pueblo más cercano, que se hallaba a unos 300 km de distancia, sin tener en cuenta que no tenía tampoco con que guiarse"- Toda esperanza había sido borrada- "Sin contar el hecho de escapar a un incendio"- Dijo tristemente Touya.

- "Era tanto lo que quería decirle..."- Tomoyo se echó a llorar y Meiling la abrazó, intentando consolarla.

- "Todo esto es realmente extraño"- Reflexionó en voz alta Eriol. Todos dirigieron sus miradas al chico- "¿No me digáis que no es extraño?"- Dijo con una sonrisa que si no fuera por que conocían al chico, dirían que se estaba burlando de ellos.

- "¿A qué te refieres Eriol?"- Dijo Tomoyo algo más calmada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y con la mirada clavada en el chico.

- "Ya sabéis cual es mi opinión de estos supuestos 'incidentes', es algo realmente raro que todo suceda tan seguidamente, es como una especie de reacción en cadena"- Dijo entre su sonrisa, lo que irritaba de sobremanera a dos personas en esa sala.

- "No entiendo lo que dices Hiragizawa, si perdonas mi ignorancia, podría decir que no sé a que 'incidentes' te refieres, si hay algo de lo que deberíamos enterarnos ¿podrías darnos el placer de deleitarnos con lo que sabes?"- Dijo algo enfadada la prima de Li.

- "Es verdad, hay cosas que aún no os hemos comunicado"- Dijo misterioso Eriol.

- "¿'Os'?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Sí, Li y yo sabemos algo que vosotros no sabéis, creo que aquí tenemos que poner todos las cartas sobre la mesa, al parecer cada cual tiene información que aportar"- Dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa.

- "Comencemos por ti, poderosa mitad de la reencarnación de Clow"- Se mofó Meiling. Eriol la miró, pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara, la verdad es que su relación iba pareciéndole muy... 'entretenida'.

- "Creo que el orden no tiene importancia, pero ya que parece que los aquí presentes no parecen tener intenciones de comenzar, lo haré yo"- Todos estaban algo incómodos por la situación, después de declarar oficialmente la muerte de Sakura la tensión y la pena estaba flotando por todos los rincones de la habitación, después de una pausa Eriol amplió su sonrisa y abrió la boca- "Creo que aún no he comentado a todos el estado de mi poder mágico, si la memoria no me falla de esta sala solo 4 saben lo que empezó a sucederme hace 6 años"

- "Por favor, no tenemos todo el día, a ser posible resume y ve al grano"- Dijo huraño Touya.

- "Pues como decía antes de que el impaciente nos interrumpiera, hace 6 años mi poder de visión futura fue desapareciendo, hasta que al día de hoy mi poder ha quedado reducido a la nada"- Dijo tranquilamente como si de algo natural se tratase.

- "¿Me estás diciendo que ya no puedes ver el futuro?"- Dijo Meiling algo incrédula- "Increíble"- Dijo a lo bajo, como si de una broma se tratase.

- "Y allí no termina el asunto, al parecer esto también ha afectado a mis recuerdos de cuando era Clow"- Ante esta noticia todos se asombraron.

- "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Pensé que solo era una parte de tu pasado ¿Qué escondes Hiragizawa?"- Se indignó Shaoran.

- "No creí que fuera el momento adecuado para soltar tal noticia, además no caí en la cuenta hasta hace poco, la verdad es que no suelo hacer uso de mi memoria del pasado"- Dijo todo esto con suma tranquilidad. Shaoran se levantó del sillón y empezó a andar por la sala.

- "¿Pero que te has creído Hiragizawa? Estamos hablando de algo muy serio y nos saltas con una sarta de tonterías, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo y sonriente después de los extraños sucesos que nos acontecen ahora? ¿Entonces me mentiste en el coche?"- Dijo Shaoran dando paseos por la habitación mientras soltaba su furia en esas palabras.

- "Simplemente no creí que fuera el momento oportuno, solo te dije parte de la verdad, en ningún momento te mentí. Solo esperé a un momento adecuado y ahora que estamos todos pienso que hice lo mejor, así todos lo sabéis a la misma vez, sin que nadie coja ventaja"- El tono de Eriol no parecía serio, lo que hizo que Shaoran se parara y le mirara iracundo.

- "Esto no es uno de tus juegos como cuando éramos niños, ahora tú no tienes el poder de predecir el futuro para manejar las situaciones a tu antojo, por favor Hiragizawa, deja de ser tan cretino"- Las palabras de Li fueron duras, aunque poca importancia le daba Eriol a esas palabras, sabía que estaba sumido en su ira e iba a fingir que no había oído nada. Los ahí presentes permanecieron callados, al parecer los nervios en aquella sala estaban a flor de piel. Li al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir apretó los puños y se disculpó- "Perdóname Hiragizawa, no quise faltarte al respeto"- Eriol seguía esbozando una sonrisa.

- "No te preocupes, no lo tendré en cuenta, sé que estamos todos algo nerviosos por el asunto de Sakura, la verdad es que mi sentido del humor no es oportuno en estos momentos, la culpa es mía"- La forma de dar la vuelta a las cosas de Eriol era muy efectiva, ahora el que se disculpaba era él.

- "Bueno, ya que estamos algo más tranquilos, esta mañana, cuando me llamaste Eriol busqué en seguida lo que me pediste"- la chica metió la mano en el bolso que traía y de ahí sacó un sobre- "Aquí tengo la última carta que recibí de Sakura"- Dijo con mucho pesar Tomoyo.

- "Ya que has sacado el tema Tomoyo, Kinomoto, ¿podrías decirnos la razón de que después que esta carta fuera recibida por Tomoyo, las cartas que le enviaba a Sakura le fueran devueltas?"- Touya cerró los ojos y hundió la espalda en el sofá.

- "Después del accidente mi padre quedó destrozado, habíamos perdido a mi madre y ahora a Sakura, él viviría solo en la casa y esta le traía demasiados recuerdos, decidió vender la casa, al cambiar de propietario seguramente le devolvieron las cartas porque si mal no recuerdo la inmobiliaria no tenía la nueva dirección y en un traspapelamiento, las direcciones se confundieron o algo, no estoy muy seguro, no llegaron las cartas, me lo comentó mi padre que llamó al nuevo propietario por si recibía algún correo nuestro, resulta que había cartas que mi padre tenía que recibir y no le llegaron"

- "Es comprensible que se mudara, no quería sufrir más"- Dijo Eriol con una expresión más seria. El silencio volvió a reinar sobre los presentes hasta que una voz temblorosa y con dudas sonó.

- "Yo quería añadir un hecho extraño que me sucedió"- Dijo Meiling recordando aquella misteriosa llamada de Sakura- "Lo he pensado detenidamente y la verdad creo que Sakura sabía que iba a morir"- Todos se quedaron perplejos.

- "¿Cómo dices Meiling?"- Dijo Shaoran algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir su prima.

- "Sí, un año después de que me marchara de Tomoeda recibí una llamada de Sakura, estaba muy triste y tampoco se molestaba en fingir que estaba alegre, me hizo una pregunta muy rara y al despedirse me dijo que no la llamara ni escribiera, que ella ya se contactaría conmigo y se despidió con un triste 'adiós'"- Dijo la china recordando tristemente aquella llamada.

- "¿Y qué pregunta te hizo Meiling?"- Le preguntó Tomoyo muy angustiada.

- "Me pregunto si éramos amigas"- Todos se quedaron muy extrañados. El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia y el dolor se oía a través de los latidos de los corazones.

- "¿Y qué sabéis sobre la chica?"- Interrumpió repentinamente Kaho atrayendo la atención de todos sobre ella.

- "¿Qué chica?"- Preguntó Meiling en nombre de los que no entendían de lo que hablaba.

- "Es verdad, que despistado soy, disculpadme, Li ha estado algo más ocupado que yo, os debí haber informado. Al parecer hay una chica en el campus que va recolectando Cards?"- Dijo la reencarnación de Clow como si el asunto no tuviera la más mínima importancia.

- "¿Cards?"- Dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo a la vez.

- "Sí"- Dijo al fin Li, que había permanecido en silencio- "No sabemos quién es, ni su identidad ni nada, solo sabemos que se hace llamar la Cazadora"- Informó a los presentes.

- "¿La Cazadora?"- Repitió Yukito.

- "¿Tiene alguna relación con las Sakura Cards?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "De momento no tenemos mucha información, la hemos visto un par de veces"- Informó Eriol.

- "Mentira, tres veces"- Rectificó a Shaoran, invirtiendo los papeles con Eriol, ahora era él al que habían pillado con la guardia baja.

- "No me digas que esa Cazadora es la chica de ayer, la de las vestimentas chinas"- Dijo Touya al recordar a la chica a la que ayudó.

- "Esa misma"- Le confirmó Li. Eriol ahora miraba a los dos chicos que se miraban distantes pero con un, ahora, profundo respeto.

- "¿Después soy yo el de las intrigas?"- Dijo con su sonrisa juguetona, los dos giraron a lanzarle una mirada asesina- "Ya que veo que ayer me perdí algo, ¿podríais explicarnos lo que sucedió?"- El joven posó los codos en los antebrazos del sillón y unió los dedos.

- "No, primero explicaciones de esas Cards y esa Cazadora"- Reclamó Meiling.

- "Pues es algo muy sencillo y muy común, una profecía, un malvado y en este caso el malvado usa Cards para destruirnos"- Simplificó el inglés. Meiling le lanzó una mirada asesina, arrugó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos para intimidar al chico, lo que no tenía ningún efecto sobre el joven.

- "Me preguntaste que era lo que mi madre quería en la cena ¿recuerdas Meiling?"- La chica giró la cabeza hacia donde estaba su primo y afirmó- "Lo que nos dijo era que había encontrado unos escritos, que profetizaban la llegada de un mal y la llegada de una chica, la Cazadora, cuya misión parece ser el de sellar las Cards Oscuras, en realidad no sé como se llaman las Cards, pero dejémoslo en Cards Oscuras"- Dijo Shaoran.

- "¿Y qué hacen esas Cards?"- Preguntó Yukito.

- "Al parecer controlar a la gente"- Respondió Eriol- "Pudimos ver que un chico se volvió completamente loco, ahora esta bien y parece no recordar muy bien lo que le sucedió"

- "¡Ah!"- Exclamó Tomoyo recordando un suceso extraño que presenció.

- "¿Pasa algo?"- Preguntó Meiling al ver la cara de excitación de su amiga de la primaria.

- "Un día, cuando iba paseando vi como una pareja se peleaba violentamente, no llegaron a emplear las manos, pero la forma de romper la relación fue de la peor manera posible"- Dijo Tomoyo- "Y ese día fue cuando fuimos persiguiendo a Li e Hiragizawa, estaban siguiendo a alguien y añadir que al día siguiente dijeron que hubo una violenta pelea, pero al parecer nadie recuerda porque comenzó"- Eriol parpadeó y luego sonrió.

- "Aún sigues teniendo esas grandes dotes de deducción y perspicacia"- Elogió a la chica.

- "Solo me fijo en lo que veo"- La chica sonrió por un momento.

- "Sí, tiene razón Tomoyo, aquel día fue la primera vez que la vimos, aunque iba encapuchada"- Shaoran se desvió de lo hablado y recordó otro suceso de aquel extraño día- "También fue el día que vimos a..."- El joven se paró antes de decir el nombre de la chica, pero era demasiado tarde, había captado la atención de todos.

- "¿Decías Xiaolang?"- El chico apartó la vista y les dio la espalda, los presentes se quedaron extrañados ante el gesto, excepto Eriol, que se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, todos le siguieron con la mirada.

- "Li estaba diciendo que aquel día nos encontramos con alguien más"- Shaoran se dio la vuelta al notar que Eriol iba a decir a quién vieron ese día- "Pero primero hablemos de lo que sucedió ayer"- un extraño alivio invadió el corazón de Li.

- "Dentro de lo mágico nada fuera de lo que podríamos considerar 'normal'"- Dijo Touya con una mirada desconfiada, había notado claramente el cambió brusco de tema.

- "Entonces ayer por la noche hubo otro enfrentamiento, después del que hubo al mediodía"- Sacó en claro Eriol- "Pero sus habilidades se debieron de haber disminuido por la herida que le provocaron"

- "Exacto, la chica estaba gravemente herida en el costado"- Shaoran avanzó unos pasos y se puso al lado de Eriol, en marco del otro lado de la ventana.

- "Algo que me preguntaba Kinomoto, ¿no era imposible que sintieras poder mágico? Si no me equivoco, y créeme que no tendrás en placer de verlo, tus poderes pasaron a manos de Yue para que no desapareciera"- Recordó Li.

- "Muy inteligente Li, ¿podrías explicarte?"- Preguntó Eriol a Touya apoyando lo que su amigo había dicho.

- "Es algo muy sencillo, mi poder no fue absorbido del todo, aún me quedaban vestigios, los suficientes para que un amuleto de ampliación hiciera el resto"- Eriol y Shaoran le miraron curiosos, pero fue Kaho la que preguntó.

- "¿Y podemos saber quién, cuándo y dónde sacaste ese amuleto?"- No se ando con rodeos, fue directa al tema.

- "De un hechicero de la Nueva Generación, creo que le conocéis"- Shaoran acentuó su seriedad y pasó a convertirse en mal humor.

- "¿Ese capitán fanfarrón de pacotilla?"- Dijo Shaoran con un tono no muy agradable.

- "Ya veo que le conoces, tampoco es de mi agrado, pero le debo un favor, gracias al amuleto que me proporcionó puedo sentir la presencia de otros seres y ellos no pueden sentirme a mí ya que aumenta mi perfección del mundo sin que este me perciba a mí"- La verdad es que ese tipo engreído y presuntuoso no era del agrado del hechicero chino, desde el día que le oyó hablar de Sagara supo que no era una persona noble. Sagara... otro caso sin resolver.

- "Así pues vuelves a ver espíritus, ¿verdad?"- Dijo Kaho.

- "Sí, eso y a sentir presencias, como las de ayer por la noche, la verdad es que fue casualidad que estuviera allí, solo fui a dar una vuelta y sentí ese choque de poderes"- El único en aquella tarde que había tomado té fue Eriol, las demás tazas estaban completamente inmaculadas.

- "¿Y por qué él te iba a hacer un favor así?"- Dijo Shaoran sospechando que detrás de esto había algo más.

- "Porque me lo debía, un día lo pillé borracho, el director ya le había avisado que debía de permanecer totalmente sereno y tranquilo, en pocas palabras, no debía meterse en líos, yo le protegí y a cambio le pedí un favor, sabía que era hechicero"- Dijo mirando a Li.

- "¿Y cómo lo supiste Touya?"- Preguntó Kaho.

- "Muy sencillo, él tenía una sola obsesión, vencer al mocoso..."- Dijo señalando al chico, el aludido apretó los dientes y se le hinchó una vena en la nuca, ¿cuándo dejaría de referirse a él como a un niño?- "... en todos los aspectos, sumándole unos extraños sucesos que casi siempre le rodeaban, era muy simple sacar conclusiones, no hacia falta ser un lince para ver que ese chico tenía la misma prepotencia que el mocoso cuando llegó a Tomoeda, esa clase de prepotencia solo la vi una única vez y creedme, los críos prepotentes que poseen magia, son especialmente presuntuosos y engreídos"- A Shaoran ya le molestaba que le llamara prepotente, pero que le igualara a la altura del americano ya era pasarse demasiado, tenía un límite y lo había pasado hacia ya mucho.

- "Pero..."- El chico iba a contestarle cuando Meiling soltó una delicada carcajada. Ahora dirigió su mirada asesina a su prima.

- "No te enfades Xiaolang, tiene razón, de pequeño eras algo presuntuoso, pensaste desde un principio que tu serías el único adecuado para capturar las Clow Cards"- El chico se sintió acorralado y dejó el tema, ya hablaría con su prima... más tarde.

- "Creo que ya hemos discutido casi todos los puntos"- El inglés empezó a dar por terminada la reunión. En ese momento Touya intervino antes de que se le escapara la oportunidad.

- "No, no soy tonto, sé que aún nos ocultáis algo, el día de esa pelea ¿con quién os encontrasteis?"- Shaoran se heló, en cambio Eriol ya había notado que el entrenador Kinomoto había notado el cambio de tema antes y que estaba esperando para tener la oportunidad de preguntar.

- "Tenemos nuestras sospechas de que..."- Fue Eriol el que decidió contestar al entrenador americano. Shaoran miró a Eriol y este solo le sonrió- "Hay una chica que nos oculta algo"- Shaoran había quedado desconcertado, ¿de quién hablaba ahora?- "La vimos antes, pero aquel día nos pilló desprevenidos, no sabíamos que trabajaba en el 'Corner'"- Al decir esta frase Shaoran abrió los ojos ampliamente, había cambiado de chica, muy inteligente, aunque no comprendía por qué él tampoco quería que se supiera que apareció Sakura de la nada, un fantasma había salido de la tumba.

- "¿Sospecháis de una chica? ¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Podríamos decir que sabe como envolverse en un velo de misterio, la chica en cuestión me resulta algo fascinante"- Dijo con un tono falso de entusiasmo.

- "¿Y la chica en cuestión quién es?"- Meiling le lanzó una mirada asesina cuando su antepasado le lanzó una sonrisa.

- "Espero no equivocarme en su nombre"- Dijo gracioso- "Ying Tao Hua Sagara"- Se quedaron pasmados ante el nombramiento de esa chica.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿No estás cansada de servir a esos cretinos?"- Dijo una chica con delantal a otra, estaban siendo miradas por un grupo de chicos sentados en una mesa. La chica que estaba preparando unos refrescos por tercera vez en la tarde tenía la cara totalmente furiosa y seria.

- "No son cretinos, son unos..."- De repente la dueña apareció con unos platos en la mano y miró a las dos chicas.

- "Una sonrisa vende más que dos caras de ogro, si queréis recibir vuestro dinero al final del mes quiero ver esas sonrisas, tenéis que ganar lo que cobráis y no veo esfuerzo de vuestra parte"- Las chicas sonrieron falsamente- "Más empeño"- Las chicas aumentaron la sonrisa y la mujer se marchó- "Tenéis que practicar más"

- "Sí jefa Tiao"- Dijeron las dos a la vez- "Has visto el partido?"- Dijo Xiang Fei al marcharse la mujer.

- "Sí, la verdad es que era de esperar que los Rusos vencieran, se veía la ventaja desde el principio del partido"- Dijo Sagara mientras llenaba el último vaso de refresco

- "Mañana se jugarán tres partidos"- Dijo la china.

- "¿Tres? No dará tiempo"- Dijo con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

- "No, si dará tiempo, un partido se jugará en el otro campo"- Dijo con una risita en sus labios- "¿No lo sabías?"- Preguntó al ver la cara de pregunta de su compañera.

- "No, este lugar es enorme, si me pierdo con facilidad"- La chica suspiró y Xiang Fei se rió ante la expresión de la cara de la chica.

- "Pues eso, mañana se jugarán tres partidos, tengo entendido que tu equipo jugará dentro de dos días, ¿no?"- Le dijo Xiang Fei mientras se apoyaba en la barra.

- "Sí, hoy fueron al partido para mirar la estrategia del contrario, después fueron a entrenar"- Explicó mientras colocaba los vasos y los platos sobre una bandeja.

- "¿Y cómo sabes que están entrenando? Igualmente están haciendo el vago"- Dijo imaginándose a los chicos tumbados tomando refrescos y patatas fritas.

- "Ah, ¿no lo sabes? Yo no soy la única entrenadora del equipo, tengo una ayudante"- Xiang Fei la miró con curiosidad mientras que la que ahora tenía una risita en sus labios era ella.

- "¿Estudiante también?"- Preguntó algo incrédula, era demasiado increíble que ella fuera la entrenadora como que ahora hubiera otra y también chica.

- "Sí, es un año más joven que yo, se llama Suzu, se crió entre pelotas de fútbol, sabe todo lo que hay que saber"- Xiang Fei estaba impresionada.

- "Pues solo puedo decir que sois un equipo muy extravagante, sois dos entrenadoras, pero sois estudiantes y sin mencionar que sois chicas, la verdad es que debe de ser un reto"- Sentía gran admiración por ellas, debía de ser algo muy duro.

- "No, solo tenemos puntos en común, Suzu busca venganza y yo también, los chicos buscan demostrar que son los mejores y así todos intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros para vencer"- Dijo en tono serio mientras seguía poniendo los vasos en una bandeja.

- "¿Venganza?"- Preguntó algo temerosa, al ver la extremada seriedad que había adquirido su amiga.

- "Sí, buscamos enfrentarnos a alguien y derrotarlo"- Dijo mirando a la entrada, varios chicos estaban acercándose al lugar.

- "¿Y quién si se puede saber?"- Preguntó curiosa.

- "¡Eh Alex! Vamos tío que os llevamos esperando toda una eternidad"- La chica miró fijamente al grupito de chicos que acababa de entrar, fijó la mirada en uno en especial. El chico sintió la mirada clavándose en él y le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa. Xiang Fei quedó callada al ver que no la respondía, no había notado la expresión de la chica a la llegada del grupito.

- "Solo un antiguo problema que tengo que solucionar"- La chica pestañeó y fue a llevar la bandeja con bebidas, la cara que tenía la chica no parecía muy alegre- "Solo algo que tengo que resolver de una vez por todas"- Murmuró para sí misma mientras seguía mirando al chico americano.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Buenas tardes"- Saludó fríamente una mujer.

- "Buenas tardes"- Saludó de igual manera un hombre- "Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí después de cuanto... ¿cinco años? ¿a qué has venido a esta ciudad?"- Preguntó molesto- "¿No tendrías que estar con tu novio?"- La atacó al primer pie que puso en habitación.

- "Quería hablar contigo y lo que venga a hacer en esta ciudad no te incumbe, pero si no has leído las revistas, vengo por un trabajo, una pasarela para la colección de invierno"- La mujer se p sentó y lo miró de frente- "La he visto y quería saber si habías notado su cambio de actitud, porque por lo que veo no parece que le des mucha importancia, seguramente ni te preocupas por ella. Oh... se me olvidaba, tu trabajo es más importante"- Le recriminó la mujer con tono irónico.

- "Mira quien fue a hablar, tú que solo preguntas por ella cuando te remuerde la conciencia"- El hombre alzó la voz, furioso ante las insinuaciones de su ex esposa.

- "Eso es falso"- Se defendió ella, la conversación que había comenzado mal iba a acabar peor.

- "Es verdad, tú no tienes conciencia"- Dijo de manera que le doliera lo más posible.

- "Pero cómo te atreves, sabes muy bien que la quiero, que me preocupo por ella, si no fuera por mí ahora no estaría aquí con nosotros"

- "¿Y no crees que cometimos un error? La verdad... ¿piensas en realidad qué es feliz? ¿Qué el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros ha sido feliz? Porque si realmente piensas eso es que eres una ilusa. Nunca deberíamos haberla traído con nosotros, seguro que hubiera sido más feliz sin nosotros. Sí, tú fuiste la culpable de todo, jamás debería de haberte escuchado, ahora ya no tiene solución"- El hombre se sintió triste, dolido, frustrado por no haber podido conseguir que ella volviera a sonreír como la primera vez que la vio, se sentía tan culpable.

- "¡¿Cómo te atreves a acusarme de esa manera?! ¡¿Qué me estás insinuando acaso?!"- Le preguntó colérica y exigente por una respuesta.

- "Digo solo la verdad, que fuiste y eres una EGOISTA, jamás has pensado en los demás, siempre eres tú y solo tú, el día que te marchaste llevándote a nuestro hijo supe que estabas enfadada, que estabas resentida por algo que solo nos concernía a nosotros, pero cuando te marchaste ¿pensaste en lo que nuestros hijos sentirían? No, solo te llevaste a Taraka, sabiendo muy bien lo unido que estaba con Hua, te marchaste y no supimos más de ti, para colmo la prensa nos persiguió, Hua no pudo llevar una vida tranquila y normal, teníamos que escapar de la prensa. Hua estaba triste pero se hundió más cuando ni la llamaste ni la escribiste ni nada, ¿todo por qué te sentías mal por lo que descubrió? Que egoísta fue de tu parte preocuparte solo de cómo te sentías tú, tu hija te necesitaba y jamás acudiste"- El hombre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio se levantó de la silla lleno de ira.

- "Todo lo hice pensando en ella..."- La voz de la mujer se empequeñeció.

- "¡MENTIRA! ¡SIEMPRE MENTIRAS! Solo pensaste en ti y nadie más, ahora no vengas a reclamarme algo que tú misma causaste. Aquel día te rogué, te suplique hasta hartarme, te dije no, no hablemos ahora, que los chicos llegarían en cualquier momento y tú no quisiste escuchar, no pudiste esperar porque tus necesidades son más grandes que las de los demás"- Seguía atacando fieramente el hombre.

- "Eso es mentira, yo no comencé la pelea"- La mujer se sentía impotente ante las palabras de su ex marido.

- "No seas hipócrita, recuerdas muy bien aquel día, solo querías chillar y herirme, decías que dedicaba mas tiempo a mi trabajo que a vosotros, te contesté que no lo habláramos ahora y tú seguiste con la pelea. Yo no me defendí en ningún momento hasta que sacaste el teme de la adopción de Hua. Estoy harto... estoy cansado de tu hipocresía, tú no has tenido que criar a una chica que mantiene la distancia porque piensa que su vida no ha sido más que una mentira. Se cerró, se apartó de mí, ahora ya no quiere saber nada de mí"- Se sentía tan mal por el cambio de su hija, aunque no hubiera ningún lazo de sangre siempre la quiso como si fuera su propia hija y se sentía tan frustrado por haberla cambiado de esa manera, nadie sabía cuanto la quería y cuanto la seguía queriendo.

- "Seguro que tú no hiciste nada para acercarte a ella, es una chica fría, me trata casi como a una desconocida"- Aún intentaba quitarse la carga de la responsabilidad del cambio de la chica.

- "¡Y como quieres que te trate si en estos cinco años solo te ha visto tres veces!"- Atacó mucho más agresivo.

- "No la has criado como debería de haberse criado, tú no la has podido educar de manera correcta"

- "En que error vives, de pequeña se llevó tal decepción que tú no puedes comprender, pero si la hubieras apoyado un poco más, jamás se hubiera convertido en la persona que es ahora, no niegues que has sido egoísta y solo has pensado en tus remordimientos"- Inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando las manos en el escritorio.

- "¿Qué dices? Mira quién fue a hablar, tú que la has arrastrado por todo el mundo, una chica que tiene que educarse ha estado por lo menos en 5 o 6 institutos, cada uno por año, jamás ha tenido tiempo suficiente para establecerse en un lugar y hacer verdaderos amigos"- Se atacaban sin parar el uno al otro.

- "Yo no tuve la culpa de ello, tu más que nadie sabes que la responsabilidad fue tuya, tú y tu novio causasteis sensación en la prensa rosa, ¿pero acaso sabes lo que significó para ella? Continuas preguntas, acoso y lo más importante, el dolor de haberse enterado de que su madre iba a rehacer su vida sin ella. De lo único que me siento culpable es de haber huido, cuando debía de haberme quedado para demostrarle que tenía que ser fuerte, que no debía escapar y ahora... ahora es una chica completamente amargada. ¿Sabes cuantas veces e intentado acercarme a ella? No, tú que vas a saber. Nunca, jamás me ha llamado, ni para las reuniones de padres, ni cuando salía, siempre ausente, entraba y salía como le complacía y siempre que trataba de regañarla o hablar con ella escapaba. Debí haberme quedado, ahora solo sabe evitarme. Ha cambiado el de número de su móvil y ya no puedo localizarla, no quiere verme, no quiere ni escucharme por teléfono. Por suerte ahora que está allí en el campus sé donde localizarla. Así que jamás me vuelvas a echar las culpas, te dije aquel día que discutimos que no habláramos ahora que estaban apunto de llegar de la escuela, te dije que dentro de la casa jamás discutiéramos sobre el tema, te dije que Hua llegaría en cualquier momento, te avisé, siempre te he avisado, te dije el día que la adoptamos que no estaba bien, que era algo ilegal y que el día que ella se enterase de la verdad nos odiaría, siempre te he avisado... siempre"- La mujer quedó callada, él tenía razón, sabía que no estaba bien, también sabía que nadie se debía enterar de la verdad- "Hua es ahora una joven mayor, encantadora y educada, que se desenvuelve bien en el mundo, pero se aleja de la gente y a las personas que tienen suerte y se acercan a ella, llegado un momento los aleja, los espanta de su vida. El día que tú te marchaste me ocupé de que Hua no sintiera pena, me tomé unas semanas de vacaciones, para que pasáramos tiempo y se desahogara, pero al terminar esa semana, empezó a evitarme, salía muy temprano y cuando volvía jamás hacia ruido y se encerraba en su habitación, no comía, tuve que llevarla al médico porque estaba muy delgada, el doctor me dijo que no tenía nada, pero no comía nada, parecía estar en otro mundo. De repente un día todo cambió, volvió a ser la misma, se reía, comía y me hablaba, pero algo era distinto, era más fría, más distante, seguía evitándome, era otra. Tú no viste el estado en el que se encontraba cuando se derrumbó, no sentiste su dolor, no pudiste sentir la impotencia por no poder ayudarla, por ver inevitablemente su cambio, no, tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí y reclamarme nada, su madre murió el día que la abandonó, no quiero volver a verte cerca de ella, ya es muy tarde para arreglar algo que no tiene solución"- Con esto el hombre le indicó a su ex mujer que se marchara del consultorio- "No quiero verte nunca más cerca de mi hija"- La mujer se levantó, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el doctor había sido muy duro, pero no mintió en nada, solo dijo puras verdades. Ella avanzó hasta la puerta seguida por el hombre, la abrió y salió del consultorio, ni se atrevía a despedirse. El hombre cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Sagara?"- Dijo Meiling algo incrédula- "¿Qué pinta esa chica en todo esto?"

- "Se puede decir que nos conoce más de lo que nosotros la conocemos a ella"- Dijo misterioso Eriol, pero con su imborrable sonrisa.

- "Es de suponer que todos la conocéis, por lo que veo"- Murmuró Touya- "Yukito, ella es alumna tuya ¿no? La repartidora del desayuno"- Dijo Touya recordando la mirada de la chica, era como si ya la conociera de algo.

- "Sí, la conozco desde hace tres años si no me equivoco, ha sido alumna mía desde el primer año de su llegada"- Todos miraron a Yukito con suspicacia, él podría aportar alguna información.

- "¿Y puedes decirnos algo sobre ella?"- Preguntó Shaoran desde la ventana.

- "Es una chica muy seria en lo que se trata a trabajo, estudios y algunos puntos personales"- Dijo Yukito crítico, hablaban ahora sus años de experiencia como profesor.

- "¿Qué puntos personales?"- Insistió Shaoran.

- "Por ejemplo, el fútbol y lo que se refiera a su familia, también hay veces que le preguntas algo que la puede incomodar y se torna una persona muy fría de tratar, su temperamento es algo impredecible, no tiene muchos amigos, pero parece llevarse bien con vuestros amigos de la primaria: Yanagisawa, Yamazaki, Mihara y Sasaki, también hay dos personas con las que tiene mucho contacto, que son Kazuo y Kamatsu"- Shaoran se sorprendió dal oír uno de los dos últimos apellidos.

- "¿Y quiénes son esos?"- Preguntó Meiling antes de que su primo pudiera abrir la boca.

- "Kamatsu es el capitán del equipo de fútbol, es el mejor jugador, se conocieron porque Sagara es la entrenadora adjunta, bueno ya sabéis que el entrenador de nuestro equipo no pudo venir y que Sagara le sustituyó, bueno, a lo que iba a decir. Sagara hizo buenas migas con Kamatsu al tener que permanecer en continuo contacto, ya sabéis, entrenamientos y todo eso"- Explicó el profesor- "Kazuo es muy buena deportista, la cual es la segunda suplente después de Sagara, las dos controlarán el equipo durante la Competición"- A Eriol se le escapó una risita y todos le miraron.

- "Así que dos chicas se enfrentarán a todo un grupo de hombres, es algo sin precedentes, esas chicas son muy valientes, por no decir que tienen más narices de los que muchos hombres quisieran tener"- Todos lo miraron fijamente, la verdad es que no era momentos para bromas, pero claro está para Eriol siempre había oportunidad de reírse de algo.

- "¿Aparte de la absurda interrupción de Hiragizawa podríamos seguir con lo nuestro?"- Dijo Meiling lanzándole una mirada asesina, cualquier momento de comprensión mutua que hubieran tenido aquel día bajo la lluvia había desaparecido.

- "Bueno, podríamos hablar con ellos antes que con la implicada, creo que deberíamos de averiguar más cosas de Sagara antes de sacar conclusiones erróneas sobre ella, tal vez os equivocáis y ella no sabe nada. Creo que le atribuís demasiadas cosas a Sagara, más de lo que a simple vista parece"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "¿Cómo sabes que sospechamos de ella?"- Preguntó Li alzando una ceja.

- "Se puede deducir de vuestra expresión facial, el tono de voz y las palabras no mencionadas entre lo que se dice, sois fáciles de leer"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras Eriol sonreía y Shaoran permanecía serio, Meiling se apresuró a hacer un comentario.

- "Tomoyo, deberías de hacerte policia o abogada, tu intuición y tu aguda observación sobre lo que te rodea te haría una magnifica detective"- Meiling la sonrió y la guiñó un ojo, Tomoyo se ruborizó levemente.

- "Solo digo lo que observo"

- "La verdad es que tu percepción de las cosas es asombrosa"- Siguió halagando el hechicero occidental.

- "Bueno, aparte de los elogios a Tomoyo, podríamos hacer lo que dice, después de todo hay que analizar el terreno que se pisa, antes de hundirnos en arenas movedizas"- Interrumpió Shaoran.

- "Buena analogía mocoso"- Gruñó Touya al chico chino, su enemistad era más que evidente, la tensión entre ellos se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- "Bueno, dejemos nuestras batallas para después, entonces seguiremos investigando sobre el tema, Yukito, ya que eres su profesor podrás averiguar donde se alojan"- El aludido afirmó- "Tomoyo y Meiling hablarán con nuestros compañeros de primaria, Li y yo nos encargaremos del capitán Kamatsu y tu Yukito de la chica Kazuo, creo que no será tan sospechoso hablar entre capitanes, una reunión entre viejos amigos y una charla profesor - alumno"- Los mencionados afirmaron con la cabeza- "Mientras tanto nosotros seguiremos con nuestras investigaciones, será mejor que de la parte mágica nos encarguemos nosotros"- Dijo mirando a Shaoran- "De momento nos organizaremos así, cuando tengáis información suficiente nos volveremos a reunir para discutir esto, es de suma importancia la rapidez, no sabemos con exactitud a que nos enfrentamos, a la magnitud de sus poderes y el cuando de la aparición de ese ser, y está bastante claro que los acontecimientos del pasado no están muy claros y que tienen mucho que ver con lo que va a ocurrir"- Todos se miraron, estaban de acuerdo con lo que Hiragizawa decía, había mucho que descubrir y poco tiempo para desentrañarlo o por lo menos debían de ser rápidos para anticiparse a su enemigo.

- "¿Y nosotros Eriol? ¿Para que hemos venido?"- Dijo Nakuru con un mohín en las mejillas, parecía que no iban a hacer nada.

- "Junto con Kaho haréis unas indagaciones por mí, a demás, nunca se sabe cuando aparecerán esas Cards negras, necesitaremos apoyo, por si acaso"- La guardiana sonrió y se abrazó a Touya.

- "Mi querido Touya podría ayudarnos"- El hombre lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica mientras esta se apretaba fuerte a su brazo con dos estrellas por ojos.

- "Creo que nuestro amigo puede emplear sus 'contactos'"- Touya alzó la vista al chico de mirada azul y en el camino a sus ojos vio una sonrisa juguetona- "No estaría de más saber lo que saben en el Concilio Occidental, yo no acudo a esas reuniones, por lo que mi información se ve algo insignificante a lo que ellos puedan tener"- Parecía que Eriol tenía muy claras las cosas. La verdad es que el plan que había creado era bueno, por el momento era lo único que podrían hacer.

- "Ya que todo está dicho, me voy"- Se deshizo de la chica que tan fuertemente se agarraba a él, la chica estaba disgustada ante ese gesto y murmuró algo que nadie pudo escuchar. Touya se levantó hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza como despedida y salió de la habitación sin más, Yukito fue más respetuoso y se despidió, siguiendo los pasos de Touya.

- "Yo también me marcho"- Se levantó Tomoyo y se dobló como despedida- "Nos vemos en el campus"- Se dirigió a la puerta y la atravesó.

- "Bueno, yo creo que me iré a descansar"- Kaho se levantó y se marchó a la puerta- "Ha sido un gusto veros, a pesar de las circunstancias"- También desapareció por la puerta, Nakuru salió corriendo detrás de ella.

- "¡Espera Kaho! ¡Ayúdame a desempacar!"- Solo quedaron tres personas en la sala, Spinel había salido junto con Nakuru.

- "Decidme la verdad, sé que hay algo más"- Dijo repentinamente la china. Meiling sabía muy bien como era su primo, sabía por su mirada que algo andaba mal.

- "Conoces muy bien a tu primo ¿no?"- Su sonrisa la irritaba de sobremanera, parecía que entre ellos dos no habría ninguna tregua.

- "Desde que la tía habló con vosotros dos sé que algo no andaba bien, la tía nunca suele dejar a sus invitados solos, tenía que ser algo muy, pero que **muy** importante"- Remarcó la chica intencionadamente. Miraba cuidadosamente a los dos hechiceros y clavó su mirada en su primo, este se acercó al sofá de enfrente, donde antes se sentaron Yukito, Touya y Nakuru, y se limitó a coger la tetera y poner té a una de las tazas que estaban vacías.

- "De momento solo necesitas saber lo que te hemos dicho, confórmate con eso"- La chica miró a Eriol y este solo le devolvió una sonrisa, si su primo no le iba a decir TODA la verdad sería mejor no insistir, no le sacaría nada.

- "Ya que veo que no tengo oportunidad de sonsacarte nada, me marcho, aún tengo que ir al entrenamiento de artes marciales"- La chica saludó respetuosamente y salió de la sala.

- "¿No has sido muy seco mi querido descendiente?"- Shaoran le miró y levantó una ceja al oír como volvía a utilizar ese molesto apodo.

- "He sido directo, no hay que darle más ideas de las que ya tiene"- Su forma seca de decir las cosas lo hacían ver una persona fría y sin corazón.

- "Definitivamente estos años te han agrietado el carácter, pareces más un huraño de 60 años que un joven de 20, deberías salir más"- Shaoran se levantó repentinamente y Eriol solo le siguió con la mirada mientras su sonrisa no se desvanecía.

- "No me apetece seguir escuchando tus gracias, a diferencia de ti, yo tengo responsabilidades que afrontar, tú vives como quieres, no tienes la presión de otras personas, eres libre"- Dijo mientras ya sostenía el pomo de la puerta para salir. Eriol se dio la vuelta y miró al exterior.

- "¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no eres feliz con tu vida, mi querido descendiente?"- El tono de Eriol se volvió extrañamente serio y Shaoran levantó rápidamente la cabeza ante la pregunta, cabía decir que sus ojos se habían ensanchado del asombro y que ahora se sentía extrañamente confuso ante la pregunta. Lo que había dicho no tenía que interpretarse de ese modo, no quería dar a entender eso, pero aparentemente eso es lo que dio a entender. Y por un momento sintió que ese momento ya lo había vivido, que alguien ya le había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero... quién, dónde o cuándo se la hicieron, no lo recordaba. Agitó la cabeza y la voz de Eriol le interrumpió- "¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato?"- Le preguntó con su habitual tono burlón.

- "Me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"- Y Shaoran salió furtivamente de la sala, dejando tras de sí el sonido de un portazo. Eriol vio como su amigo salía de la casa y se dirigía hacia el coche.

- "Vaya, vaya... que interesante, así que al parecer el cabeza del clan Li tiene dudas después de todo"- Eriol se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, al mismo tiempo que Shaoran atravesaba la verja para salir.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Oye, date prisa que no tenemos tiempo, como nos perdamos el principio de la peli te vas a enterar Nakoi"- Le dijo una chica que se paseaba intranquila por la habitación, estaba estrujando la bolsa que tenía entre sus manos. Su amiga estaba en el cuarto de baño peinándose.

- "Solo será un momento, un par de segundos, ve abajo y espérame, en seguida estoy contigo"- No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, la chica salió de la habitación corriendo. Su compañera sacó un momento la cabeza y vio que lo único que quedaba en el cuarto era el humo que había dejado su compañera al salir corriendo, una gota se asomó en su cabeza- "A ver... ¿dónde dejé las pinzas del pelo?"- La chica miró en su bolsa de aseo pero no la encontró- "¡Ah! Seguro que está aquí"- La chica abrió un armarito que colgaba al lado de un espejo y empezó a buscar allí. Mientras tanto algo raro empezaba a suceder en el espejo. El reflejo se movió solo, tenía los ojos totalmente negros y una sonrisa malévola en sus labios. Cuando ya encontró lo que buscaba cerró la puertecilla del armarito y dejó las pinzas encima del mármol, se fue recogiendo el pelo siguiendo la imagen de su reflejo que era normal, sin ningún cambio. Iba cogiendo una por una las pinzas y las colocaba sobre su cabello. Cuando solo le quedaba una, movió la mano para cogerla pero la empujó hacia el espejo, cuando ya casi la tenía entre sus dedos, otra mano la cogió y se la dio- "Gracias"- Le dijo a la persona que había cogido la pinza. De repente se acordó de que allí no había nadie más que ella y el temor la invadió. Alzó la vista y vio que la mano salía del espejo, le empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo y cuando pudo reaccionar y separarse del cristal era demasiado tarde, su misma imagen la agarró de una muñeca, la miró fijamente a los ojos y la chica pudo ver lo negros que eran. La tiró hacia el espejo de un fuerte tirón, cogió la otra muñeca y lentamente fue metiéndola en el espejo, cuando ya solo quedaban los pies que no hacían más que patalear dio un último tirón y desapareció la chica. La amiga ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo subió a la habitación y entró, su amiga estaba tardando demasiado.

- "Nakoi, vamos a llegar tarde"- La chica no obtuvo respuesta y entró en el cuarto de baño. Allí su amiga se giró poniéndose la última pinza.

- "Ya estoy lista, vámonos"- La sonrió, la cogió del brazo, apagó las luces y sonrió sádicamente adentro del cuarto y salió de la habitación. En el cuarto de baño dentro del espejo no había nadie, solo la oscuridad del cuarto al apagar la luz.

- "¿Fuu? ¿Fuu estás ahí? ¿Hay alguien? Por favor... ayúdenme... ¡SOCORRO!"- Un gritó ahogado retumbó en un lugar vacío, sin vida, sin nada, ni paredes, ni techo, ni suelo, nada, solo la chica que lentamente empezaba a convertirse en una sustancia transparente y brillante... Cristal.

N. de autora: Ni hao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿He tardado mucho????? Si??? No???? Bueno... q tal el capítulo de hoy????? Creo que revelador, supongo que ya todos me querrán matar po haber matado a la protagonista.... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (risa de bruja) ^^UUUU Por favor no me maten, no fue mi intención matarla (mentirosa), que no de verdad (más mentiras), jejejejeje (ahora se ríe) bueno, vale, si fue mi intención matarla, pero todo tiene sus razones :) no soy tan mala como aparento XD, solo un poquito mala, aparte de mis intromisiones con estas notitas no tengo nada que añadir, creo que todo lo que hay que hacer es empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo XD. Solo voy a disculparme por anticipado por la tardanza que pueda sufrir XD, sí, el trabajo ¬¬, bueno, ahora tardaré menos que cuando comience el próximo curso, que me daré mi último año de instituto, haré la selectividad y si mi vaguería para estudiar no lo impide XD iré a la universidad, si no, al paro en busca de empleo XD.

E-mails de amor (ya quisiera yo XD), reclamaciones, quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas o cualquier cosa ya sabéis al e-mail de Lola la vidente XD o si preferís mi e-mail: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

PD (si, ya sé que las post datas son para las cartas :P): Mi otro fic tardará un poquito más, lo siento, pero habrá que esperar un poquito más, como muy temprano en una semanita, pero no prometo nada :P

****

Kassy99


	9. El Reflejo

15 de Agosto del 2002

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 9: El Reflejo

__

¿Hasta cuando habrá que

esperar para saber la verdad?

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, nada podía distinguirse, ni cuerpos ni sombras, solo se oía un silencio fúnebre. Poco a poco a través de la cortina empezaron a introducirse unos intrusos rayos de luz. Un cuerpo aparentemente inerte se movió sigilosamente sobre las usaves sábanas. Fue una noche larga y pesada. Estaba ahí tumbada en la cama, dormida, en realidad tenía la mente despejada, era algo extraño. Sentía que estaba dormida, pero a la vez sentía que no lo estaba, como si en realidad estuviera despierta, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera resentido por algún esfuerzo físico, cuando no había hecho nada. Se levantó y fue a la cabeza de la cama, siempre dormía con la cabeza a los pies de la cama y los pies a la cabeza de la cama, le gustaba sentir el aire de la ventana en su rostro. Cogió el reloj de la mesilla y miró la hora que era, lo volvió a dejar en la mesa y se tumbó en la cama. No había destapado las sábanas, ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa. Entró en la habitación y echó su cuerpo pesado sobre la cama, moldeándose hasta quedar en una posición.

- "Media noche ¿tan poco tiempo ha pasado?"- La chica levantó la mano y se acarició el cabello de delante a atrás.

Su mente seguía en el mundo de los sueños, aún no había recobrado total conocimiento de donde estaba, solo miraba a la nada, al vacío de la nada. Poco a poco fue recobrando conocimiento de la realidad y se sentó en la cama, estuvo así durante largo rato. Con la mirada mirando hacia delante, a la pared, donde en realidad no había nada, ni nadie. Su cabello caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, parecía que bajo su luz adquirían un extraño color ambarino, su piel blanca parecía adquirir un aura, un aura fina que le daba una sensación de imposible, de ser mágico, un ser místico e inalcanzable. Como si no tuviera vida, la chica se movió. Parecía un fantasma que vagaba por un castillo encantado, un fantasma que no puede volver al mundo de los muertos porque aún hay asuntos pendientes que tiene que resolver, asuntos que le atan a este mundo hasta que su alma no los resuelva.

- "Hua"- Susurró el viento en su oreja. El susurro la hizo girarse repentinamente ¿acaso ahora la muerte la reclamaba?

Fue un susurro que la hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda, como si la helada guadaña que sostiene el encapuchado de la eterna oscuridad pasara suavemente por su espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna vertebral. Esa sensación la hizo abrazarse a su cuerpo, no era la muerte la que la reclamaba, no aún. Era la soledad, el miedo, la desesperación, esos sentimientos que debía evitar... que debía olvidar... Una vez caída en ese pozo, es difícil salir de él, no imposible, pero si muy difícil. La chica sintió impotencia ante esa sensación, era débil ante ella y no podía permitirlo, no podía consentir que la debilidad de esos sentimientos se apoderaran de nuevo de ella, ya sucumbió una vez, ya cayó una vez, aún recordaba el dolor y la amargura que la embargó durante esa época, cuando descubrió la verdad sobre sus padres. Aunque ese dolor ya no se lo puedan quitar, la enseñó a hacerse más fuerte, a estar mejor preparada, una vez probada la sensación, sabría como evitar una segunda caída, aunque con ello se volviera un ser frío, y a veces calculador. Jamás volvería a ser esa pusilánime, no, no era débil, ahora ya no.

Lentamente volvió a moverse, su cuerpo estaba tenso y algo frío, se iría a dar una ducha, tenía que relajarse. Cogió ropa para cambiarse y se metió en el cuarto de baño, a esas horas no tendría la preocupación de ser interrumpida por su compañero, abrió la llave del agua caliente y tocó las gotas que caían, niveló un poco la temperatura y se empezó a desvestir. Ya sin la ropa, la chica se introdujo debajo del agua y empezó a limpiarse el rostro. La sensación cálida del agua cayendo sobre su cara la hizo sentir más liberada, más relajada. Se lavó el cuerpo y el cabello y salió de la ducha, ahora se sentía más reconfortada. Se puso la camisa de su hermano y una toalla en la cabeza, cogió la ropa sucia y volvió a su cuarto. Puso la ropa sobre la cama y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Encendió la luz del escritorio y abrió un libro que se hallaba sobre la mesa, era antiguo, el papel estaba colorido y arrugado, también tenía algunos cortes. Todo lo que tenía encima del escritorio estaba revuelto: papeles en varios lugares, lápices y bolígrafos esparcidos, algunas pequeñas anotaciones y una pequeña caja de música. La chica tocó las cubiertas y abrió el libro. Empezó a pasar las páginas. Las letras que estaban escritas en el libro eran desconocidas, no eran de esta época, además estaban escritas a mano. La chica llegó hasta la página deseada y empezó a buscar con los dedos el fragmento que deseaba conocer, que **necesitaba** conocer, cuando sus ojos captaron lo que deseaban empezó a leer.

**__**

Noche tras noche, día tras día,

solo oscuridad verás,

solo negro algodón observarás,

lágrimas del cielo te empaparán.

12 Damas aparecerán,

7 pecados cometerás

y en la penúltima noche

de sangre a la luna teñirá

lo que dará comienzo al final.

Cuando todo terminado esté ya,

la luna desaparecerá,

en la oscuridad el cielo se sumirá

y el ángel se despertará.

El sello que le encerró se romperá,

nada lo detendrá, nada lo matará,

un ser inmortal será, se alzará

y de su propia sangre se alimentará.

Cuando de la última gota beba,

Ya no podrás dar marcha atrás,

porque el rencor que en su corazón aguarda

jamás compasión hallarás.

Venganza será su nombre,

Ira será su armadura,

Odio será su arma

y Muerte su lema será

Y al caer la última gota de esperanza,

el mundo su final habrá encontrado.

Si con este final jamás os queréis encontrar,

solo una persona lo podrá enfrentar,

inmortal contra inmortal,

así será la batalla final.

El destino ya escrito tiene el final,

pero en este juego todos lucharán,

estas palabras son mi última voluntad,

se firme hasta el final y no te rindas jamás:

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: ¡Qué gane el MEJOR!

- "Por fin pude descifrarlo"- La chica miró un papel lleno de apuntes y garabatos, cogió un folio blanco, un bolígrafo y empezó a copiarlo todo en limpio. Le había costado casi dos años descifrar el diario, pero por fin había hallado la parte que le interesaba, la clave del final. Cuando ya lo tuvo todo listo cerró el libro y lo guardó en un cajón con llave, metió la llave y cerró el cajón. Ordenó los papeles de la mesa, puso los apuntes de clase en una carpeta y lo dejó encima de la mesa. El papel en el que había apuntado la traducción se quedó sobre la mesa, encima de todo lo demás. Se quedó quieta, mirando esas palabras, solo quedaba esperar al día siguiente para consultar el significado que podían tener. De repente oyó el ruido de una puerta cerrarse, se giró sobre la silla y miró a la puerta cerrada donde comunicaba su cuarto con el baño- _"¿Qué hace despierto Li a estas horas?"_- La chica se giró a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 12 y 48 de la madrugada. La verdad es que le traía sin cuidado lo que él hiciera, pero siempre había supuesto que Shaoran era un chico que no rompía las reglas y ahora acababa de romper una del campus: 'Esta prohibido salir de las residencias después de las 11 de la noche, a excepción de la realización de algún evento'. La chica se levantó con curiosidad, no sabía por qué pero tenía ganas de saber que era lo que mantenía al chico despierto a esas horas o mejor dicho- _"¿Qué ha estado haciendo fuera hasta tan tarde?"_- La chica avanzó hasta la puerta, la abrió y atravesó el cuarto de baño hasta la otra puerta, que comunicaba con el cuerto de Li. Lentamente fue abriendo la puerta hasta dejar una rendija para poder ver el otro cuarto. Al principio su vista no captó a nadie, solo los objetos del cuarto, fue moviéndose buscando a la persona que dormía allí y siguió sin ver a nadie. De repente la puerta se abrió rápida y violentamente y vio ante sí a un chico con el entrecejo fruncido. La chica sonrió nerviosamente y puso su cuerpo recto, le miró a los ojos y vio que en su mirada algo nuevo, no sabía exactamente el que, pero había un brillo extraño, un brillo que parecía exigirla algo- "Jejeje, hola"- Hua levantó la mano en forma de saludo, el chico solo acentuó el fruncido del entrecejo- "Buenas noches"- Se despidió rápidamente, la chica se dio la vuelta y se marchó, en aquel momento lo mejor era una retirada, no podía enfadarse con él o actuar con su pose fría, la había pillado espiándole, estaba en desventaja. La japonesa iba a irse cuando algo que la sujetaba del brazo la retuvo, la chica miró su brazo y vio la mano grande de Shaoran. Levantó la vista despacio siguiendo el brazo del muchacho y se paró en su cara, seria y rígida- "¿Podrías soltarme?"- Dijo fingiendo una amabilidad inexistente.

- "¿Y tú podrías decirme que hacías espiándome?"- Le preguntó el chino apretando más el brazo de la chica, a lo que esta reaccionó con una mirada entrecerrada de irritación.

- "No estaba espiándote, solo cerraba la puerta, estaba abierta"- Fue la peor mentira que pudo buscar pero no encontraba nada más que poder decirle. Li sabía que le estaba mintiendo, tiró del brazo de la chica y la metió en el cuarto.

- "Ya estas dentro. Ahora puedes mirar lo que te apetezca"- Dijo lo más brusco posible. La soltó el brazo y la chica empezó a frotarse por donde la había cogido, había apretado muy fuerte. La chica miró a su alrededor, vio que era una habitación muy limpia y ordenada, como había sospechado, él era del tipo de chico serio y recto, en pocas palabras...

- "Un aburrido"- Murmuró para sí misma. El chico levantó una ceja, la había oído perfectamente.

La chica evitó sus ojos, como si no se hubiera percatado de la mirada reprobatoria que el chino la lanzaba. Se quedó en medio del cuarto, parada, sin mirar al chico. Su mirada voló por la habitación, agudizando la vista en los detalles. Era un cuarto sencillo, sin ningún retrato, tenía bastantes libros, tenía el escritorio muy bien ordenado: los lápices y bolígrafos en su sitio, los papeles recogidos y colocados y un portátil sobre la mesa. También pudo apreciar que el armario estaba cerrado y que solo tenía un pequeño mueble para la ropa, seguramente no tendría muchas prendas. En un rincón de la habitación al lado de la ventana y situado al lado de la cama se encontraba un sillón, detrás de este sillón había una lámpara de pie. La chica volvió a moverse y a mirar al chico, estaba de pie delante de ella con una mirada inquisitiva, esperando respuestas a unas preguntas que no se habían formulado, pero que se sabían cuales eran.

- "Necesito hablar contigo Sagara"- Dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho.

- "¿Ahora?"- Dijo con vagueza, eran las tantas de la madrugada y... ¿quería hablar con ella?.

- "Sí, prefiero discutirlo lo antes posible"- Dijo acercándose al sillón y sentándose en él.

- "¿No crees que es un tanto tarde? No sé tú... pero yo mañana tengo que ir a clase"- Dijo con la ironía en su voz.

- "No creo que te importe tanto si estabas despierta a esta hora como para espiarme"- Dijo levantando una ceja.

- _"Toucher"_- Pensó la chica- "Esta vez me has pillado y ya que me tienes atrapada aceptaré esa charla contigo"- Sagara se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, frente a frente con su adversario- "Vamos, pregúntame lo que querías preguntarme"- Por suerte la camisa de su hermano era lo bastante grande para taparle algo las piernas.

- "..."- Li se pasó una mano por el cabello, ¿cómo abordar el tema? Era difícil- "Quería preguntarte por una persona"- La chica lo miraba ahora con curiosidad, Shaoran parecía... ¿perdido?. Tenía la sensación de que el chico no sabía por donde comenzar así que decidió que tendría que echarle una mano, no tenía toda la noche, no podían perder una noche de esa manera, sin llegar a ninguna parte.

- "Vamos capitán Li, o... ¿es que tienes miedo de hacerme una simple pregunta?"- El chico frunció el entrecejo y la miró molesto.

- "¿De qué conoces a Sakura Kinomoto?"- Como un animal furioso fue a matar a su presa, la chica se vio un tanto aturdida, por no decir algo asustada, por la forma de atacar del capitán chino, debería de haberse mordido la legua. Por un momento le dio la sensación de que su respiración se había parado y que ahora ya no respiraba, se tomó un tiempo para asimilar la pregunta y su boca se movió despacio, intentando formar una palabra.

- "¿Para qué quieres saberlo?"- Preguntó a su pregunta.

- "No es asunto tuyo, solo responde"- Inquirió él.

- "Pues sí así van a ser las cosas, no es asunto tuyo de que conozco o no a esa chica"- Ahora era ella la que tenía en su poder la situación, si él quería saber lo que deseaba, tendría que ceder.

- "Si así vamos a estar, olvídalo, será mejor que vayas a dormir"- Tan pronto como comenzó la charla, acabó. De todas formas había ganado la chica, una batalla ganada en esa guerra.

- "De acuerdo"- La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, dio un último vistazo al chico y salió de la habitación, no sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero aquella noche habían tenido su primera conversación ¿normal? No parecía que esa tensión de siempre los hubiera rodeado como en otras ocasiones, para las pocas palabras cruzadas había sido algo bastante tranquilo, algo bastante... 'normal'. Entró en su habitación y apagó la luz del cuarto, la había dejado encendida antes de salir. Cogió la traducción y marchó hacia la cama, se sentó en ella y al lado de la ventana, bajo la luz de la luna observó las palabras que ahí había escrito. Poco sabía la chica que en esa habitación no estaba sola, cuando una sensación de ser observada la invadió, se giró y encontró los ojos de un animal en la oscuridad, la chica retrocedió hasta la pared donde estaba la ventana, no estaba asustada de esa mirada, si no de la impresión del sobresalto, pronto se recuperó y relajó los músculos, el dueño de los ojos se acercó y dio a reconocer su figura- "¡Malditas sea!"- Soltó la chica enfadada- "¡No deberías entrar así en un cuarto capitán Li! ¿Ahora a qué vienes?"- Le inquirió Sagara. El chico solo permaneció de pie, mirando la figura de la chica bajo la luz de la luna. El brillo que adquiría su piel bajo la luz era increíble, la hacia ver diferente, más viva, más femenina, como si no fuera un ser de este planeta, sino algo superior, un ser celestial, prohibido tocarlo, incluso mirarlo.

- "No hemos terminado de hablar"- La chica se mantuvo quieta. El papel que tenía en sus manos, lo dobló y lo guardó bajo las sábanas. El guerrero captó esos movimientos, lentos y precavidos- "Contesta a lo que te he preguntado"- Insistió de nuevo Li, ahora mirándola a los ojos.

- "Perdón, pero pensé que había dejado claro, que si tú no me respondías primero yo no iba a responderte ¿o acaso eres duro de cabeza?"- Se mofó la chica, el guerrero se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Ahora si estaba asustada, algo en sus movimientos, en su mirada, en su expresión, la hicieron alarmarse, la sensación de que en ese momento estaba en peligro recorrió todo su cuerpo, se tensó y se unió lo más que pudo a la pared.

- "Contéstame"- Dijo serio y frío a la vez que un tono peligroso se asomaba por sus palabras.

El chico se subió en la cama con las manos y una rodilla apoyadas, mientras tenía la otra pierna recta aún pisando el suelo. Cuando esa pierna estaba sin el apoyo del suelo sus manos se posaron a los lados del cuerpo de la chica y una rodilla entre sus piernas, evitando toda posibilidad de escape. Hua bajó la mirada analizando la situación en la que se encontraba... estaba acorralada. Levantó la cabeza y vio la intensa mirada del joven hechicero. Tragó saliva y sostuvo la respiración, su rostro estaba a centímetros del suyo, apenas podía distinguir su aliento del suyo. Se movió un poco intentando deshacerse de esa sensación de estar totalmente desvalida, parecía que su instinto de atacar y con ello sacar su personalidad fría y distante había desaparecido y eso no le gustaba, nada. Se sentía indefensa, desprotegida y ella no era así.

Li vio que la chica intentaba moverse, la cogió de la muñeca y la agarró con fuerza. No iba a dejar que se escapase de él, se veía que no tenía armas para atacarle, esa era la oportunidad para que él la atacara a ella, para conseguir lo que quería. El roce con la piel de ella le hizo sentir algo inesperado, su tacto era suave, su piel era cálida, la muñeca de la chica era fina y delicada, parecía que se podría romper si no se trataba con delicadeza. Al cerrar sus dedos sobre la muñeca pudo sentir un pequeño temblor de la chica, no apartó su vista del rostro de ella, pudo ver lo incómoda que se sentía, la agitación de su pulso, la forma de palpitar de sus ojos, tanto el uno como la otra estaban ensimismados. Habían olvidado, habían aplazado su charla por el desbordamiento de sus sentidos, por concentrarse en esos extraños sentimientos que ahora los desbordaban por completo. Aún ahogándose en esa piscina de sensaciones, Shaoran mantenía parte de sí despejado, cuerdo, aprovechó esa ventaja para sonsacar lo que quería. A diferencia de ella, él fue entrenado para no dejarse llevar por el momento, pero aún así parte de su ser no podía controlarse, no enteramente él, para su suerte.

- "Su... suelt... suéltame"- Susurró la chica por fin. No pudo soportar más esa mirada, apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos, sus sentidos estaban descontrolados, todo su ser eran puras contradicciones, no podía pensar, solo asustarse, no por él, si no por lo que sentía. Y lo que más la asustaba era que tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que sentía algo así, era algo turbador. En un momento su cuerpo volvió a temblar al sentir algo que le rozaba la barbilla, la chica mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza, se negaba a mirarlo, sabía que ante su mirada era como un animalillo asustado, indefenso. Se sentía tan pequeña comparada con él. Notó como lo que la había rozado se mantenía en su barbilla y hacía mover su cabeza a un lado y arriba.

- "Mírame"- Dijo suave y dulce, como si hablara con una niña pequeña. La chica se negó por un momento, pero cedió. Abrió los ojos y vio ante ella una mirada castaña, los ojos del chico se habían suavizado, no eran tan fríos como siempre, si no más cálidos, más gentiles- "Por favor, dime de qué conoces a Sakura"- Le dijo suavemente y gentil.- Ella estaba tan desorientada, estaba perdida y se sentía como si hubiera estado dando vueltas y ahora el mareo la invadía, sentía vértigo, como si lo que sentía la hubiera llevado a lo más alto y ahora sentía tan poca fuerza que se sentía caer en un abismo. No pudo decir nada impertinente, nada para poder defenderse.

- "No sé quién es... de verdad..."- Con una mano sobre su muñeca y la otra sobre su barbilla, se sentía aprisionada, enjaulada.

- "Entonces lo que pasó en la cafetería..."- Su mano se deslizó sobre su mejilla. Era tan placentero tocar la suave piel de la chica.

- "No sé mucho sobre ella, sé su nombre porque ella me lo dijo, no sé nada más, ella es quién me encontró"- Cada palabra que articulaba era aire que escapaba de su cuerpo y que hacía que respirara con más dificultad.

- "¿Y para qué quería hablar contigo?"- El joven acercó su rostro a la cara de la chica, rozó su mejilla con la de ella y pasó la mano que estaba en su mejilla a la nuca. Entrelazando algunos cabellos con sus dedos.

- "Son cosas que me dice, cosas sin sentido, solo sé que quiere algo de mí, sabe muchas cosas de mí, pero yo no sé nada de ella, me persigue..."- La chica se sintió más tensa que antes. Shaoran había cerrado los ojos y había apoyado su frente en el hombro de la chica, escuchando sus palabras, que salían lentas y delicadas de entre los labios de la chica. Levantó la cabeza y la puso delante de la chica. Se quedaron absortos uno en los ojos del otro. Poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se fue acortando, la chica no hizo nada, solo lo miraba, estaba hundiéndose en esos pozos marrones. Cuando la distancia de su labios solo era de unos milímetros, él se paró, tenían los ojos abiertos, estaban mirándose, embelesados, sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones eran una solo, los latidos de sus corazones estaban desbocados. Se quedaron quietos, admirándose, intentando descubrir lo que se hallaba en el fondo de sus ojos, de sus almas. Todo indicaba que estaban perdidos, uno por el otro, pero un momento de lucidez los invadió a los dos y el chico se separó, la chica apartó la mirada ocultando sus ojos en unos mechones. Notó cuando el joven bajó de la cama, cuando el calor que la envolvía la abandonó, ahora se sentía cuerda, se sentía en sus cabales, pero se sentía fría... sola. El chino se sintió preocupado, se había dejado arrastrar por sus emociones, pero no estaba totalmente perdido en ellas y eso era lo que más le asustaba, había tenido la suficiente lucidez para saber lo que hacía. Se quedó parado delante de la chica un momento y se marchó hacia la puerta.

- "Lo siento"- Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la habitación. Hua se rodeó con los brazos y se dejó caer en la cama, encogió las piernas llevándolas al pecho y allí las rodeó con sus brazos. Se sentía temblar de frío, extrañamente, ahora sentía una sensación de melancolía, de añoro por algo, algo que no recordaba que era. Prefirió olvidar, agarró las sábanas y se depositó bajo ellas, arropándose bajo el calor de las telas, cobijándose del exterior.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

La mañana avanzaba aburrida, sin vida, sosa y monótona. Era vivir día tras día lo mismo, las mismas personas, las mismas palabras de saludo, una lección, siempre las mismas lecciones, nada nuevo había, nada novedoso, nada emocionante, así fue durante una semana. Nada había ocurrido, nada extraño y eso era lo que más intranquilizaba. Miró el reloj y vio como la aguja del segundero avanzaba lenta, como si cada segundo durara una eternidad. Miró a su alrededor y vio a la misma gente insulsa de siempre, las mismas chicas cotilleando, los mismos chicos durmiendo, las mismas personas apuntando todo lo que el profesor decía y gente que simplemente mantenía la mente en blanco o pensando en sus cosas, como ella. Después de 20 minutos de agotadoras clases terminó la jornada, la campana sonó y todos se marcharon a seguir con sus respectivas vidas. La chica se levantó de su mesa y recogió sus cosas, después de haber metido todo en su cartera, se marchó. Por su camino a la salida de la clase se encontró con la mirada sonriente de Paul, no paraba de echarle miradas y sonreir petulantemente, lo cual irritaba a la chica. Le ignoró y se marchó. Hua se fue a la cafetería, no tenía que trabajar hoy y esa mañana ya había repartido lo que debía, era un trabajo duro ya que tenía que madrugar mucho. Las clases comenzaban a las ocho y media pero a las 6 ya se despertaba todo el mundo**[1]. **Hua se levantaba a las seis menos diez de la mañana, a las seis y cuarto llegaba al trabajo y ya empezaba a repartir, a las 8 volvía a la cafetería a entregar los papeles de todos los pedidos entregados y desayunaba un poco, después se marchaba a clase.

Caminaba ensimismada, no se percataba por donde iba, era como un acto reflejo, su cuerpo se movía, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró delante de una clase, ¿dónde estaba?. La chica miró el letrero de la puerta y vio que era el aula de ciencias y empresariales. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquel lugar? Ni siquiera había pasado por esa zona todavía. La chica pasó por delante de la puerta, sin darle más importancia. Pero del aula salió alguien y Hua se cayó al suelo, se había chocado con esa persona. La chica agitó un poco la cabeza y vio donde fueron a parar sus libros, los recogió y cuando levantó la cabeza vio los ojos marrones del capitán americano. Su cara cambió completamente, pensaba disculparse, pero lo único que hizo fue mirar con gran asco el rostro del chico. El americano no se había caído pero al ver quién estaba tendida en el suelo no pudo evitar una sonrisa de petulante satisfacción.

- "Mirad lo que se ha dejado caer por aquí"- Dijo mirando a la chica con ojos de buitre.

El americano y la japonesa no es que se llevaran muy bien, sino todo lo contrario, ella lo odiaba a muerte, él en cambio la encontraba muy entretenida. El chico no había cambiado mucho, lo pudo ver la otra vez que se encontraron. Era apuesto, eso nadie lo negaba, era alto, de piel no muy morena, cabello negro como el azabache, mirada castaña, de boca grande y ojos también grandes, cejas anchas pero que le daban cierto estilo. Era fuerte, pero no corpulento. Su carácter era altivo, siempre con la cabeza por encima de los demás, presumido y una persona, según Sagara, imposible de tratar, era competitivo y muy posesivo, era el mejor y nadie debía contradecirle. El chico se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, no se iba a molestar en ayudarla, la chica le miró con desprecio, cuando iba a volver a ponerse de pie encontró delante de ella una mano, volvió a alzar la vista y vio la misteriosa sonrisa de Eriol. La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó con su ayuda. Entre ellos existía una extraña comunicación. La chica se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones. Cuando ya vio que estaba todo bien dirigió su mirada a Alex, este miraba con cierto desagrado al capitán inglés, el cual solo sonreía sin prestarle mucha atención.

- "Hola Sagara"- Saludó Eriol. La chica movió la cabeza hasta mirarle e hizo un pequeño saludo de cabeza.

- "Hola Hiragizawa"- Saludó con la misma cortesía.

- "No sabía que dieras clase por esta zona"- Comentó Eriol olvidándose por completo del americano.

- "Y no doy clases por esta zona. Estaba merodeando por aquí, hace una semana que damos clases y todavía no conozco muy bien este recinto"- Dijo alegre pese a lo incómodo de la compañía. De repente al grupo se unió otra persona que también salía de la misma clase que Eriol y Alex- "Tres capitanes juntos en una misma clase, que casualidad"- Comentó Sagara al ver salir a Li. El chico la vio y frunció el ceño como lo había hecho antes, solo permaneció serio, de alguna manera los dos se sentían distintos, pero ninguno de ellos lo iba a demostrar.

- "Al parecer conoces a los capitanes del equipo inglés y del chino, Hua"- La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras Eriol miraba curioso y Shaoran miraba al chico con poca simpatía.

- _"Que interesante..."_- Pensó la reencarnación de Clow.

- "Mmmmm... ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya! No es asunto tuyo"- Dijo con una sonrisa pero con un fondo de enfado.

- "Tranquila, no me saques las garras, gatita"- La chica empezó a ponerse roja, la rabia la comía por dentro.

- "Creo que nos tenemos que ir Hiragizawa, hay asuntos que discutir"- Interrumpió el chino, la chica maldijo por lo bajo y el americano solo tenía una sonrisa en sus labios- "¿Te acercamos a alguna parte Sagara?"- Esto pilló totalmente desprevenido a los tres, la chica no sabía que responder, Eriol sonrió curioso y el americano sacó las manos de los bolsillos. ¡Le estaba quitando la chica! ¡Y delante de sus narices!

- "Pues... esto..."- Estaba tan desprevenida que no sabía que decir, en realidad hoy no trabajaba, era martes y no tenía trabajo por la tarde, del partido que se jugaba esa tarde ya se encargaría de ir Suzu, así que sí, no tenía nada que hacer, iba a rechazar la oferta pero Eriol fue más rápido, al ver la respuesta en sus ojos.

- "Vente con nosotros, Tomoyo y la prima de Li estarán con nosotros, seguro que estarán encantadas de verte"- La oferta de Eriol fue de los más oportuna, ahora la chica no tenía razones para rechazar su invitación, la sonrisa de Eriol se acentuó al ver la cara de rabia del americano. Shaoran por su parte seguía con cara tranquila.

- "Sí, será agradable verlas, desde la cena en casa de Li no he podido verlas"- Ante ese comentario el asombro de Alex Kazuo fue mayor, ¿Cuán profunda era la relación entre esos tres?

- "Vámonos"- Shaoran comenzó a andar con su cartera en un hombro, pasó al lado del americano y le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro. Eriol siguió a Shaoran con Hua al lado. La chica miró al americano y una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en sus labios.

- "Maldito Li"- Susurró en lo bajo mientras su puño volaba hacia la pared de al lado- "Si quieres guerra, la tendrás. Conmigo nadie juega y menos cuando se trata de mujeres"- Apretó con fuerza el puño y finalmente se marchó por el camino contrario por donde se habían ido los tres de antes.

Hua se mantuvo callada, ese silencio era algo incómodo, pero necesario, cuando no hay palabras que decir el silencio es lo mejor. No se había dado cuenta, pero el capitán de los Dragones la había ayudado, de alguna manera esa ida fue la peor humillación para Alex, ni siquiera se habían despedido de él, le habían ignorado, con letras mayúsculas.

Eriol llevaba una cartera negra bajo el brazo, el cual tenía la mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón. Al comenzar las clases no llevaban uniformes, pensaron que así no habría distinciones entre países, cada alumno iría como prefiriera. Eriol llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas a cuadros azules, con unos pantalones oscuros, no sabía bien si eran negros o de un azula marino muy oscuro, la camisa la llevaba por fuera, lo que le hacia dar un aire juvenil, pero maduro. Shaoran iba con un polo verde de mangas cortas y unos pantalones beige anchos a diferencia de Eriol, Shaoran iba más casual, tenía un aire más resuelto, pero que no se daba a llegar por la expresión seria de su cara. Hua vestía con unos pantalones ajustados, que le llegaban por la cintura lo que la dejaba ver el ombligo. Arriba iba con una camiseta de colores vivos. Tenía dos telas, una que la cubría el cuerpo y otra transparente. La zona que no era transparente le llegaba por encima del ombligo y era sin mangas, la tela transparente prolongaba la camiseta hasta la cintura del pantalón, cubriendo discretamente esa parte, después tenía unas mangas cortas hechas de esa tela transparente. Ese día iba peinada con dos coletas.

- "¿De que conoces a Kazuo?"- Interrumpió repentinamente Li sin mirarles, siempre por delante de sus amigos. La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, la chica dudó y su mirada se tornó como antes, llena de rabia.

- "No quiero ser entrometido, pero también me gustaría saberlo"- Añadió Eriol de improviso, la chica se vio algo atrapada entre ellos dos. ¿Por qué se sentía siempre así cuando estaba cerca de ellos? ¿Debería de decírselo? No los conocía mucho, no tenían tanta confianza, pero tampoco ocultaba nada- "Si no lo quieres contar no hace falta que nos lo digas, solo es simple curiosidad"- Dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa, graciosa y con un toque de falsa inocencia.

- "De que lo conozca no es asunto vuestro"- Contestó mirando hacia el frente, con toda la dignidad del mundo- "Y aunque no es asunto vuestro os lo contaré"- Los dos parpadearon algo confusos, no es que no les interesase, pero era un cambio de actitud algo inesperado. La chica los miró con una ceja levantada, tampoco había dicho algo tan raro- "Es un asunto del pasado, digamos que no quiero que mi imagen se dañe más de lo debido. Seguramente no tardará mucho. No me gusta hablar de eso, es un tema algo delicado"- Shaoran movió la cabeza para mirar a la chica, esa respuesta le había dejado más intrigado que antes. Eriol solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto de su descendiente.

- "No quiero insistir, pero... ¿tan malo es que no lo puedes contar?"- Dijo Eriol provocando más la curiosidad de Li, que había vuelto la mirada delante.

- "La verdad es que será mejor que os cuente lo que pasó, después de todo, dentro de poco empezará a alardear, lo que me sorprende es que aún no lo haya hecho"- Dijo esto último para sí misma- "Bueno... conozco al capitán de los Black Snakes de la temporada que estuve en Nueva York, hace tres años que estuve, pasé un año en el mismo instituto que Alexander"- La chica no lo llamó ni por su apellido ni por su nombre de pila, algo... extraño. Teniendo en cuenta que solo lo habían oído llamar de esas dos maneras- "Era el chico más popular del instituto, todas las chicas estaban locas por él"- Dijo recordando aquellos días, suspiró. Eriol miró a la chica y volvió a sonreír.

- "Todas, excepto tú"- Dijo Eriol, la chica asintió con la cabeza, Shaoran observaba todo esto desde la esquina de su ojo.

- "Yo era amiga de su hermana pequeña, bueno... en realidad seguimos siendo amigas. Las dos éramos animadoras y estudiábamos lo mismo, un día coincidimos en la biblioteca y... bueno... no viene al caso. Six, la hermana de Alexander, me lo presentó y me insistió en que saliera con él, decía que su hermano estaba muy interesado en salir conmigo y por hacerle un favor a ella..."

- "Accediste"- Se oyó decir a Li, con una voz fría y grave.

- "Sí"- La chica hizo una larga pausa, empezó a retorcerse los dedos y a mirar al suelo. El tema se estaba tornando desagradable para Hua.

- "Creo que puedo adivinar lo que pasó"- Dijo Eriol poniendo la mano en la barbilla. La chica le miró y parpadeó- "Volvisteis a salir y el chico empezó a agradarte"- La chica le miró algo sorprendida, no iba por mal camino- "Y siendo el playboy que parece ser, diría que te enamoraste y que después se marchó con otra"- Hua se sorprendió, no se había alejado del todo, pero aún faltaban varios detalles- "Si falta algo, dímelo"- Dijo gracioso. La chica sonrió, había hecho que el hecho pareciese gracioso.

- "La verdad es que te acercas bastante, en realidad, no se marchó con otra, ya tenía 'otras'"- Los dos chicos se pararon en seco. ¿Había dicho otras? ¿en plural?- "Si no me equivoco, salía con otras dos más, llegué a pensar que eran tres, pero esa no era 'novia', era 'amiguita', lo que para él es una gran diferencia"- Explicó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Los hechiceros no podían creer lo que oían.

- _"Por Dios, que cerdo"_- Pensó Shaoran.

- _"Y yo pensaba que Paul era un mujeriego, por lo menos tiene la decencia de salir con ellas de una en una"_- Pensó Eriol. No es que le entusiasmase la actitud de su amigo, pero ese tipo era muchísimo peor- "¿Qué pasó?"- Preguntó. La chica suspiró y cogió aire para seguir con el relato.

- "Pues todo lo descubrí por su hermana, la verdad es que ella no sabía lo de las 'otras' cuando me pidió que saliera con él, lo descubrió más tarde de que empezáramos a salir y cuando lo supo no quiso herirme, se sentía culpable, después de todo ella nos presentó. Cuando me lo dijo me sorprendió, el concepto que llegué a tener de él había cambiado desde la primera impresión que me dio. Me enfrenté a él y no me negó nada, mucho peor, me dijo que no era hombre que se ataba a una relación, me dijo que era como una abeja que recolectaba miel de flor en flor, que le gustaban las flores más dulces, las más llamativas, todo... para recolectar miel"- Explicó la chica las razones que él le había dado.

- "Es decir su ego de macho"- Dijo Shaoran en voz alta, al percatarse de ello miró a la chica para pedir perdón, en estos asuntos debería tener más tacto, pero le había salido con naturalidad, sin pensarlo, debería de haber permanecido callado, no enseñana sus emociones, pero se sentía tan irritado que no pudo evitar que se escapase el comentario. Ella le sonrió tristemente y le negó con la cabeza, por primera vez vieron dolor en sus ojos.

- "Lo peor fue después"- Dijo bajando el tono de voz.

- "¿Después?"- Preguntó Eriol algo intrigado, ya era malo lo que le había hecho a la chica, ¿cómo podía ser peor?

- _"Jamás me sentí peor, después de mucho tiempo confié en alguien y me traicionaron de nuevo"_- Pensó la chica- "Sí, después de romper. Él me ofreció seguir la relación, yo por supuesto me negué. Fui yo quien le dejó y eso no fue lo peor, le dejé en el instituto, delante de todo el mundo, lo que fue un gran error"- La cara de Eriol adquirió un tono ligeramente serio- "El día después fue horriblemente peor, mis compañeras me evitaban, los chicos empezaron a meterse conmigo, todo por haberle dejado"

- "Se hizo la víctima"- Dedujo Eriol.

- "Exacto, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, tiempo después corrió el rumor de que era la chica más 'fácil' de todo el instituto. Los chicos empezaron a insinuarse, las chicas me insultaban por los pasillos, pasó a ser una historia totalmente diferente de la verdad: 'Alexander Kazuo fue utilizado por una víbora que se iba a la cama con cualquiera'"- Shaoran estaba asqueado, esa clase de personas las detestaba, jamás creyó que conocería a una de ellas- "Me cambié de instituto a dos meses de terminar el curso, me gradué en otro instituto"- La chica apretó sus puños con fuerza.

- "Supongo que fue lo mejor, no podrías haber enfrentado todo un instituto contra ti"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Fue la peor decisión. Huí, como una cobarde, escapé de él, no me enfrenté por miedo"- Dijo resentida, su vida siempre había sido así, huir, escapar de los miedos, lo hacía inconscientemente y eso era algo que la irritaba. Los dos chicos se miraron, parecía tener un bajo concepto de sí misma- "Una cobarde, eso es lo que en realidad soy"

- "Eres demasiado dura contigo misma"- Dijo Shaoran. Eriol y Hua le miraron- "No puedes hacerle frente a todo lo que se te ponga por delante, tal vez ahora veas que fue un error, pero en aquel momento fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, no estabas en condiciones de ir contra todo un instituto, si le hubieras plantado cara, tal vez hubieras salido adelante, pero déjame que lo dude. Si te hubieras enfrentado a todo ese instituto, tú sola, sin el apoya de nadie, te aseguro que las burlas hubieran aumentado y la cosa se podría haber descontrolado, podías haber salido muy perjudicada, hubiera sido como entregarte a unos lobos sedientos de sangre, en pocas palabras, un suicidio. Hiciste lo mejor, créeme"- Eriol miró al chino con mirada de comprensión, apoyaba lo que su amigo había dicho. Por su parte, Hua lo miraba algo asombrada, no hubiera esperado esas palabras por parte de él. Desde que supo de eñ capitán de los Dragones se formó un concepto de él: una persona fría y cerrada que no se molesta por los asuntos de los demás y allí estaba, diciéndole palabras de comprensión y apoyo. Su imagen de él empezaba a cambiar y eso la asustaba, el concepto que empezaba a formarse la asustaba porque la hacia sentirse extraña, muy incómoda, empezaba a darse cuenta de que no era todo frialdad y seriedad. No iba a precipitarse, no esta vez, no tropezaría dos veces con la misma piedra y además, él ya estaba comprometido, tenía una novia. Pero... ¿Por qué pensaba ahora en la novia? ¿Qué majadería se le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

- "Estoy de acuerdo con mi querido... amigo. Tú sola contra todos hubiera sido un gran error, podrías haber salido más perjudicada de lo que realmente saliste"- Eriol la miró con su sonrisa de siempre.

- "No estoy muy segura, aún así, ahora me voy a tomar una pequeña venganza"- Dijo más para sí misma que para ellos. Los dos chicos la miraron volviendo a centrar todos sus sentidos sobre ella- "Ni siquiera sé porque os he contado todo esto, no os interesa mi vida"- La chica recordaba los días en que su hermano era quién la daba consejo y la apoyaba. Al perder ese punto de apoyo se sintió aturdida y sola, no confiaba en nadie más que en él y ahora tampoco confiaba plenamente en él, rompió su promesa, el juramento de estar siempre con ella, eso no lo olvidaría nunca.

- "La verdad es que has tenido una vida muy movida, has estado en EEUU e Inglaterra y vienes de Japón, viajar has viajado, habrás conocido muchos lugares y ha muchas personas"- Dijo el inglés con una sonrisa.

- "La verdad es que sí, mi vida es de lo más asombrosa y movida"- Ante ese comentario los dos jóvenes miraron a la chica con interés- "También estuve en Francia, mi padre viaja mucho, siempre que oye un lugar donde le hacen una buena oferta o donde haya un equipo tecnológico muy moderno con el que pueda trabajar nos mudamos, en 6 años he estado en 4 institutos diferentes, no, en 5, de universidad jamás me he cambiado, hasta ahora, pero esto es más bien un intercambio cultural más que un cambio de universidad"

- "Ya que hablamos de la universidad, ¿en qué estudias?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Publicidad y Relaciones públicas"- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

- "Entonces debes de estar en la misma clase que Paul"- Murmuró Eriol con una sonrisa mientras que Kua solo farfullaba cosas al recordarle ese nombre.

- "Si no me equivoco tienes que estar en la planta superior al otro lado de donde se encuentra nuestra aula, ¿qué hacías por ahí?"- Dijo Shaoran al recordar a la chica junto con Eriol y Kazuo en la entrada de la clase. La chica dudó por un momento.

- "Creo que ya lo dije, como no conozco el lugar muy bien todavía, decidí recorrerlo y por casualidad me encontré allí"- La verdad, era una razón convincente, pero algo les decía a él y a Hiragizawa que la chica no decía la verdad.

- "Ajá"- Dijo Shaoran como si creyera todo lo que había dicho. Los dos chicos fijaron sus miradas en ella, no mostraba nerviosismo, tampoco cambió su actitud, parecía que realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, todo en ella parecía normal, excepto que no sentían eso, la sensación que ella les dio fue demasiado... no sabían explicarlo, simplemente lo presentían.

- "¿Dónde vamos?"- Preguntó la chica al ver que aún andaban por el campus.

- "¡Ah! Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, vamos a mi casa"- Dijo Eriol ampliando su sonrisa.

- "¿A tu casa? Mmm, no te entiendo, ¿acaso no estás en una habitación de la residencia cómo nosotros?"- Preguntó con un signo de interrogación encima de su cabeza mientras se llevaba el dedo a los labios y ladeaba un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

- "Sí"- A la chica le salieron más signos de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

- "¿Entonces?"- Dijo con muchas dudas. A Eriol se le escapó una risita al ver la cara de Hua, parecía una niñita pequeña a la que había que aclarar muchas dudas, una faz dulce y de pura inocencia. Se parecía a...

- "Es que es muy raro"- Murmuró Shaoran.

- "Es que me gusta mi independencia y estar con mis amigos"- Explicó cerrando los ojos y levantando un dedo.

- "Yo más bien diría 'jugar' con ellos"- Volvió a murmurar Shaoran, todo esto sin ser oído por Hua.

- "Ahm, desde ese punto de vista tienes razón, la verdad es que pasa lo mismo con el capitán Li ¿no? Porque él también tiene casa en la ciudad"- Dijo mientras los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el chico que estaba delante.

- "No creo que su caso sea el mismo"- Dijo entre risitas, recordando a sus hermanas, seguro que iban con frecuencia de visita a la casa. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- "¿Entonces?"- La chica avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse a la altura del chino- "¿Por qué te quedas en el campus?"- El chico la miró de reojo y con toda la sequedad del mundo la respondió.

- "Lo mismo que Hiragizawa, independencia"- La realidad es que el chico solo trataba de escapar, de evitar la presión de su clan, las tareas, los deberes, solo quería algo de paz y tranquilidad, al igual que un poco de libertad.

- "Es normal, nadie quiere depender de sus padres eternamente ¿verdad?"- Al decir esto, la voz de la chica tenía un tono diferente, parecía tan distante, no como de costumbre, no una distancia fría sino una distancia melancólica... triste.

- "Ya llegamos"- Dijo Eriol al ver su auto. Estaba estacionado algo lejos, pero por fin habían llegado. El inglés sacó las llaves y quitó la alarma. Después se acercó y metió la llave en la ranura. Sagara se había quedado quieta, estuvo un momento así y se dio la vuelta, no había nada ni nadie, había tenido una extraña sensación, no sabía describirla, pero era una sensación de inseguridad. Se volvió a girar para dirigirse al coche y se cruzó con una chica. Las dos cruzaron miradas, se miraron hasta que una voz interrumpió el trance.

- "Sagara"- Le llamó el hechicero de gafas. Le miró y después volvió a lanzar otra mirada furtiva a la chica con la que acababa de cruzarse. Vio como una chica se acercaba a ella y se marchaban juntas. Se metió en la parte trasera del coche y cerró la puerta- "¿Conoces a esa chica?"- Le preguntó Eriol al ver como se había quedado quieta, mirándola.

- "No"- Contestó algo pensativa mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde se había cruzado con la chica. Eriol arrancó el coche y Shaoran observaba a la chica con mirada sospechosa. Estuvieron callados mientras rápidamente la ciudad se volvía a cubrir de nubes negras.

- "Que tiempo más imprevisible, últimamente llueve mucho"- Comentó Eriol mientras veía la formación de las nubes en el cielo.

- "Sí... es verdad..."- Los dos se miraron ante el susurro de la chica, parecía totalmente absorta en algo. Un trueno invadió el cielo y un recuerdo vagó hasta su mente, se quedó en blanco y unas palabras escaparon de sus labios-

"'**_Noche tras noche, día tras día,_**

solo oscuridad verás,

solo negro algodón observarás,

lágrimas del cielo te empaparán.'"

Inconscientemente la chica recitó el primer fragmento del texto que había traducido. Shaoran oyó las palabras, que fueron casi imperceptibles. Su ceño se frunció y se giró a mirar a la chica que se sentaba detrás.

- "¿Qué acabas de decir?"- La chica se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de nada de lo que había dicho y parpadeó confundida.

- "¿Perdona?"- Dijo la chica de vuelta al mundo real.

- "¿Que has dicho?"- Repitió Shaoran. Eriol se mostró serio, también había oído lo que la chica había dicho y aunque no lo había entendido sabía que era una lengua muerta, una lengua que no muchos podrían entenderla y si no estaba equivocado, era la lengua que utilizó Long Lei en su diario y manuscritos, se podía ver en la reacción de su copiloto.

- "Nada, nada"- Aún no había recobrado la compostura del sobresalto, pero recordaba lo que había dicho, que tonta de su parte. Shaoran seguía mirándola, sabía que no iba a sonsacarla nada.

- "Dime, ¿entonces no te suena nada...

**__**

'Noche tras noche, día tras día,

solo oscuridad verás,

solo negro algodón observarás,

lágrimas del cielo te empaparán.'?"

Dijo traduciendo lo que había oído, la chica se vio en un apuro, no sabía que él entendiera esa lengua, a ella le había costado descifrarla, pero él solo necesitó oírla y ya sabía lo que había dicho.

- "No sé de que me hablas Li"- Error, la chica había cometido un error. Shaoran sonrió dentro de sí mismo.

- "¿Estás segura? Te noto nerviosa"- La chica no se había percatado de lo que había dicho, pero empezó a desear estar fuera de ahí, libre de sus miradas.

- "Li, creo que te estás equivocando"- El mismo error otra vez.

- "Ya hemos llegado"- Traspasaron las verjas y en pocos segundos llegarían delante de la puerta. Eriol vio la mirada molesta de Li, sabía que si seguía presionándola podía haberla sacado algo. La reencarnación de Clow le miró seriamente.

- _"Deja que todo salga a su debido tiempo, se paciente, no debemos forzar las cosas"_- Pensó mentalmente como si estuviera diciéndoselo a su descendiente. De alguna manera Li comprendió.

- "Bonito sitio"- Miró el lugar, era grande, era más pequeño que la casa de Shaoran, pero seguía siendo bastante grande.

- "Gracias"- La chica había perdido el nerviosismo de antes, la intervención de Eriol la tranquilizó, pero a partir de ahora iba a ser más precavida, no podía dejar que siguieran sospechando de ella, porque seguro que era eso lo que sentía sobre ella, sospechas. Los tres salieron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión- "Bienvenida a mi humilde casa"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa, mientras que a Hua le salía una gota.

- _"Yo no emplearía la palabra 'humilde' y 'casa' tampoco, esto es una mansión grande, bastante grande"_- Pensaba mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Eriol. En esta ocasión Hiragizawa fue el que caminaba delante, los otros dos le seguían. Hua tenía varias gotas de sudor, notaba perfectamente que la mirada de Li no se apartaba de ella, una mirada fija, como la del lobo que sigue a su presa. La chica no iba a girar la cabeza para mirarle, sabía que ante la juiciosa mirada de él sería juzgada y condenada antes de poder decir nada. La chica ya estaba en la lista de sospechosos y solo un milagro haría que desapareciera de ella. Lo que había parecido una tranquila tregua desapareció en menos de una hora esa tarde. La tensión que había entre ellos no iba a desaparecer, por lo menos no por parte de Li.

- "¿Has comido Sagara?"- De nuevo la oportuna interrupción de Eriol salvó a Hua de un ataque de nervios.

- "Sí, sí he comido, no te preocupes por mi"- Decía mientras avanzaba unos pasos para ponerse al lado de Eriol, sabía que él tampoco era de fiar, pero se sentía menos incómoda. Él por lo menos no la mataba con la mirada.

- "¿Te apetecería té o café o cualquier cosa para tomar?"- El chico se paró delante de unas puertas y puso las manos en los pomos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la sala los tres se encontraron con Meiling, Tomoyo, Kaho y Nakuru. Las cuatro mujeres se giraron al abrir la puerta y vieron a los tres jóvenes. La respuesta no salió de los labios de la chica.

- "Buenas tardes"- Saludó Hua con una reverencia. Las cuatro mujeres se levantaron y saludaron a los recién llegados.

- "Buenas tardes"- Saludaron las chicas al unísono. La expresión de su cara era de desconcierto, no se esperaban la llegada de una invitada.

- "Sagara deja que te presente a Kaho Sato, una amiga, y Nakuru Akizuki, mi prima"- Presentó el dueño de la mansión. La chica las sonrió y les hizo una reverencia, estas hicieron lo mismo.

- "Encantada de conocerlas"- Dijo educadamente la japonesa de ojos verdes.

- "El gusto es nuestro"- Dijeron las dos mujeres.

- "Perdóneme, ¿pero le importaría si le hago una pregunta señora Sato?"- Preguntó analizando a la mujer. Parecía bastante joven para estar casada.

- "No, pregúntame lo que quieras"- La chica se sentó en uno de los sofás al lado de Tomoyo mientras que enfrente estaban Kaho y Nakuru, Meiling estaba sentada al otro lado de Tomoyo y los chicos se sentaron en los sillones del otro día.

- "¿Usted no sería profesora en la escuela Tomoeda? Es que Naoko, Chiharu y Rika me hablaron de una profesora de matemáticas de primaria, pero se llamaba Kaho Mizuki"- Los presentes estaban bastante sorprendidos, ¿cómo podía acordarse de algo que seguramente no tendría que tener ninguna importancia para ella? Seguramente de la profesora hubieran mencionado varias cosas, lo normal es que las olvidara o recordara pocas cosas, pero ella parecía saber bastante.

- "Sí, fui la profesora de matemáticas cuando tus amigos iban a la primaria Tomoeda. Me he casado, ahora me apellido es Sato, antes me apellidaba Mizuki"- La chica solo emitió un ruido y afirmó, se volvió a quedar pensativa. Meiling y Tomoyo miraron a Eriol y Shaoran, ¿de qué iban a hablar si la chica estaba delante?

- "Me han hablado mucho de ti"- Dijo Kaho llamando la atención de las chicas.

- "¡Ah! ¿si?"- La chica miró con atención a la mujer, era una mujer bonita, eso podía verse, era, al parecer, una mujer agradable, con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero por alguna razón la chica empezó dirigir su mirada de la mujer a Eriol y de este a la mujer. Había cierta similitud en su forma de sonreír. No era una sonrisa de alegría tampoco era una de simpatía, era...- _"Una sonrisa engañosa, es una sonrisa misteriosa, mentirosa, como la de Hiragizawa, solo es una máscara, una fachada, esta mujer oculta algo y se ve que se están reprimiendo, la cara de asombro cuando entre en el cuarto no la pudo contener nadie. Quieren hablar de algo, pero... entonces... ¿por qué me han traído?"_- La chica paró su mirada sobre Kaho y la sonrió, ella también sabía jugar a ese juego.

- "Sí, eres el centro de atención en la Competición, me han dicho que es una polémica que una chica entrene a los jugadores"

- "No veo que sea tan importante, estoy tan cualificada como cualquier entrenador de esta Competición, ya he entrenado a otros chicos y en realidad no soy entrenadora oficial, además el entrenador solo se ausentará durante algún tiempo, se ha planeado que vuelva, no hay que armar tal alboroto por algo tan insignificante"- El tono fue duro, frío y contundente, durante toda la tarde se había mostrado tranquila, ahora pasó al ataque. Tomoyo tenía los ojos ensanchados, sin duda podía llegar a ser fría, hasta entonces no había visto esa parte de ella. Meiling solo pensaba en lo petulante que le había sonado la contestación, pero pronto empezó a reír en su interior.

- _"Y yo que pensaba que mi primito era de hielo, no puedo evitar pensar en lo complicado que debe de ser estar con ella, dos personas de carácter parecido, seguro que ya han tenido varios roces y más compartiendo cuarto de baño"_- Eran pocas, mejor dicho ninguna, fuera de la familia que supieran irritar de verdad a Li. Solo sus hermanas, Meiling solo cuando veía un momento oportuno, la madre de Li debía ser una experta, una vez Li le comentó a su prima como podía ser su madre, pero jamás lo vio en persona.

- "Yo pienso que es un gran mérito que una chica se meta en un mundo de hombres, no muchas se atreven a eso"- Dijo Kaho con una sonrisa afable.

- "Si no hubiera sido yo hubiera sido otra"- Había varias tazas de té en la mesa y la chica miró a Tomoyo- "¿Puedo tomar té?"- Dijo en tono bajo para no interrumpir el hilo de la conversación, la chica asintió y vio que Nakuru se levantaba a por una taza, volvió con ella y la puso sobre la mesa, Tomoyo la sirvió el té y lo puso delante de la chica de ojos de jade- "Gracias"- Le agradeció con una sonrisa.

- "No todo el mundo tiene tanto valor"- Añadió Eriol.

- "¿Valor? Yo no lo llamaría valor, en realidad solo lo hago por razones egoístas"- Lo hacía para descargar tensión, aunque también había otro motivo, humillar al capitán de los Snakes.

- "Aunque tuvieras un motivo egoísta, si no hubieras tenido el valor suficiente para enfrentarte con todos esos chicos, no te hubiera servido de nada esas 'razones egoístas'"- Dijo Tomoyo con el té en las manos. La chica bajó la mirada y apretó las manos.

- _"No, no soy valiente, siempre he estado huyendo de las cosas, siempre he escapado de todo. No, yo no soy valiente"_- El sonido de la taza tocando el plato hizo que Hua levantara la cabeza dándose cuenta que no debía mostrar flaquezas. En un movimiento rápido Eriol se levantó de su asiento y se paseo por la sala.

- "Sé que Shaoran te invitó para que te lleváramos a alguna parte..."- Los que estaban en la sala lo miraron totalmente perdidos, ¿de qué estaba hablando?- "... En ese momento decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que me ofreció Li para invitarte y que habláramos de unos 'asuntos', que creo que sabes de cuales son"- Todos se había quedado sorprendidos en la sala, había cogido la presa y la había encerrado en una jaula sin que nadie se enterase.

- "¿Me has engañado?"- Se dijo para sí misma más que para hacer una pregunta.

- "No te he mentido en ningún momento, así que no puede llamarse engaño, te invité a que vinieras a ver a Tomoyo y Meiling, solo decidí que mejor sería no decirte de que íbamos a hablar, no fue una mentira, simplemente no te conté todo lo que haríamos"- Dijo parándose y mirando la reacción de Hua y como esperaba, no mostró señal de asombro o preocupación, se mantuvo recta, seria, distante, la mejor defensa es no dejar ver tu miedo o preocupación, de esta manera la presa no deja ver sus intenciones de escapar.

- "No lo puedo negar, eres muy astuto"- Parecían estar solo ellos dos. Los demás no intervenían, ¿cómo acabaría esa situación? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? En esos momentos nada estaba bajo control, esa reunión podía acabar de cualquier manera. En ese instante llamaron al timbre y Nakuru se levantó para salir de la sala y ver quién llamaba. Poco tiempo después volvió con dos hombres, la sala seguía como la había dejado, muy silenciosa. Los dos hombres vieron la situación, vieron a la chica y notaron la tensión, recibieron algunos saludos con la cabeza o con la simple mirada, no hubo palabras.

- "Ya estamos todos"- Dijo Eriol, se movió y volvió a sentarse en el sillón- "Ahora... Sagara, ¿te importaría explicarnos que sabes de todo?"

- "A **todo** podrías especificar, no sé, quizá a... ¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?"- La chica estaba enfadada, pero aún en su tono iracundo había una tosca educación.

- "Creo que me he perdido algo"- Touya miraba la situación bastante interesado, su tono al hablar había sido juguetón, como si la situación fuera graciosa.

- "Estáis mojados"- Notó Tomoyo las ropas húmedas de los dos hombres.

- "Está lloviendo"- Afirmó Yukito. En ese momento Hua giró la cabeza hacia la ventana y vio como las gotas caían del cielo para estrellarse contra la ventana de la habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando sonó un teléfono en la habitación. Sagara cogió su bolso y sacó su móvil. Todos se quedaron mirándola.

- "¿Sí?...mmm... sí... vale... de acuerdo... iré enseguida... adiós"- Todos vieron como apagaba el móvil, la chica guardó el aparato y se levantó- "Siento ser tan **inoportuna** pero tengo que ir al trabajo, ha surgido algo. ¿Podéis llevarme Meiling o Tomoyo?"- Se dirigió a las chicas. Eriol sonrió de nuevo, era evidente que los estaba evitando.

- "Sí, claro"- Tomoyo se levantó y Meiling junto a ella.

- "Os acompaño"- Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la puerta. La china y la futura diseñadora se despidieron de la gente de la sala.

- "Gracias por la invitación Hiragizawa, ha sido un placer venir"- La ironía de sus palabras no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Con esa despedida se marchó con las chicas.

- "Se escapó"- Concluyó Eriol- "Una presa difícil de capturar, sin duda"- Dijo con una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la ventana y vio como tres figuras salían corriendo de la casa dirigiéndose a un coche.

- "¿Qué pretendías con eso Hiragizawa? Ahora estará más alerta que antes"- Le inquirió el joven futuro cabeza de clan.

- "Tienes razón, la he puesto en alerta, pero la próxima vez no huirá, ahora ha escapado solo porque no estaba preparada, lo próxima vez se enfrentará a nosotros, la próxima vez sí obtendremos nuestras respuesta. Tiempo al tiempo, no hay que presionarla, ya vendrá ella a nosotros"- Dijo con una sonrisa que fastidió al chino.

- "¿Acaso tú no la has presionado?"- Preguntó sarcástico Touya.

- "No, solo le ha dado ha ver que quería hablar con ella, la ha preparado, ahora sabe que sabemos que ella sabe algo, le hemos dado tiempo, solo hay que esperar a que ella sepa reaccionar y que hable por si misma, presionarla podría ser perjudicial"- Dijo Nakuru totalmente sería, ni siquiera se había abalanzado sobre Touya cuando este entró en la casa- "Puedo decir que se ha percatado desde que ha entrado en la sala que íbamos ha hablar de algo importante, también creo que sabe más cosas de nosotros de lo que realmente muestra. Lo ha dado ha ver por sí misma, no se oculta, todo lo contrario, está esperando a algo"

- "Esa chiquilla no es tan lista, además si supiera algo, no sería de gran relevancia, no posee magia, no siento ningún aura alrededor de ella"- Dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- "Eso si que es extraño. Tiene espíritu de combate, seguridad en sus actos, pero baja autoestima, es algo perceptiva y educada si quiere, bastante fuerte en carácter, me extraña que no posea magia, es fuerte, física y mentalmente, preparada para grandes acontecimientos, pero no posee magia"- Razonó Kaho en voz alta- "Es algo turbio, muy turbio este asunto"- Eriol miró la tormenta, el cristal reflejaba su rostro, un rostro sonriente.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Gracias por traerme"- Agradeció la chica.

- "No hay de qué, somos amigas ¿verdad?"- Dijo Tomoyo no muy convencida.

- "Claro que sí, hasta luego"- La chica abrió la puerta del coche y salió corriendo dando un portazo.

- "Muy sospechosa"- Murmuró Meiling.

- "Todos tenemos secretos"- Tomoyo vio desaparecer la figura de la chica tras la fuerte lluvia. Hua corrió hasta entrar al local. Estaba a rebosar de personas, se hizo paso entre la gente y llegó hasta la barra.

- "¿Puedo servir de ayuda?"- Dijo con un tono juguetón. Xiang Fei se giró y la miró con alivio.

- "Muy graciosa, corre, cámbiate y ayúdame"- La japonesa se hizo paso entre la gente para ir al otro lado de la barra e ir a los vestuarios, después de unos minutos salió con el uniforme.

- "Sagara, menos mal que has llegado, corre, atiende a los de la mesa 15 y a los de la 19, con la lluvia han tenido que suspender el segundo partido de hoy y todos han venido a refugiarse aquí"- La chica obedeció cogió una libreta con un boli y marchó a la mesa 15.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Una chica corría bajo la lluvia, estaba totalmente empapada, sus ropas estaban pegadas a su piel y sus zapatos emitían unos ruidos cada vez que tocaban el suelo, tenía en la mano una larga vara. Atravesó medio campus hasta llegar a un lugar cubierto, era un paseo cubierto entre edificio y edificio, ahí se encontraban dos seres alados, esperando la llegada de alguien.

- "¡Sky! ¡Tiankong!"- La chica llegó a su lado algo sofocada. La lluvia había dejado de caer sobre su piel, pero ya daba lo mismo, estaba totalmente mojada.

- "Será mejor que te pongas las ropas"- Dijo el ángel mientras le extendía unas telas dobladas. La chica empezó a quitarse las ropas mojadas y a ponerse las ropas blancas, se puso el pañuelo en la cabeza y el velo en el rostro.

- "¿Cómo es que has tardado tanto?"- Le recriminó la felina.

- "No me percaté hasta que empezó a llover, sabes bien que antes de que llueva es algo difícil de detectar una Card si no se muestra ella, es decir si no muestra su influencia sobre las personas"- La miró con ojos asesinos- "¿Dónde está la Card?"

- "Tenemos malas noticias"- Dijo la enorme gata.

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó algo preocupada.

- "Esta Card es una de las Damas, pero es una de las Damas Espaciales"- Explicó el ángel siempre seria.

- "¿Entonces donde la buscamos?"

- "Por lo que he podido ver tiene que ser solo una Card"- Dijo convencida la felina.

- "¿Cuál?"- Demandó con ansia.

- "'The Reflection'"- Dijeron las dos guardianas a la vez

- "Esta Card pasa desapercibida, es muy escurridiza y difícil de atrapar, ningún ataque mágico funciona contra ella en nuestro plano y en el suyo no se puede emplear la magia, pero sobre todo si la quieres atrapar no puedes ir a su plano, la única manera de destruirla es destruir su reflejo"- Explicó Tiankong

- "Pero lo más irónico del asunto es que no tiene reflejo, algo muy raro, no me preguntes como destruirla porque no lo sé, solo te decimos lo que nos dijo nuestra creadora"- Dijo la felina.

- "¿Entonces como la atrapo?"

- "Nuestra creadora dijo que sin magia, con esta Card la magia no funciona, para destruirla hay que destruir su reflejo, que da la casualidad que no tiene. ¡Ah! y por si la cosa ya la ves fea, no vale un reflejo cualquiera, tienes que destruir el reflejo que se ve en la puerta que da a su mundo"- La chica no cabía en sí de asombro.

- "¿Y cuál es la puerta a su mundo?"- Preguntó algo que para el caso era inútil, si no tenía reflejo no le servía de nada.

- "Un espejo, que debe de ser antiguo. Ya no sabemos nada más, está complicado el asunto ¿eh?"- Dijo la felina aún con sentido del humor.

- "Una Card que no se puede sellar con magia"

- "No es exacto, puedes utilizar magia, pero mejor no probar. Y una cosa que tengo que advertirte es que si acaso la llegas a sellar, no es que dude de ti, pero tengo digamos que no pondría la pata en el fuego a que la atrapas"- Empezó a divagar la felina.

- "Que consuelo, gracias por tu apoyo"- El asunto ya estaba bastante mal para los ánimos que le estaba dando su guardiana.

- "¡Oye! Solo te digo lo que pienso. Bueno, si la llegas a sellar, tienes que tener claro que en ningún caso será mediante el sello de las esferas, ya sabes... magia... esferas... inútil"- Dijo como si le estuviera explicando algo complicado a una niña pequeña.

- "Puedo ser despistada pero no estúpida. Yo... tu ama... alimento... galletas... Sky"- Las dos empezaron a lanzar chispas por los ojos.

- "A lo que iba, que al no poder utilizar la magia de las esferas tendrás que invocar su poder y después emplear la esfera para que vuelva a su forma de carta y no se nos escape"

- "¿Tú estás loca?"- La chica miró al ángel para pedir ayuda, pero la otra guardiana solo asintió- "¡Jamás he invocado una de esas Cards! ¡Es una de las primeras cosas que me dijisteis! ¡Jamás invoques el poder de esas Cards porque son imprevisibles, puede pasar cualquier cosa! ¡¿Y ahora quieres que invoque una Card después de atraparla?!"- Las dos guardianas asintieron- "Vale, genial, me mandáis a la boca del lobo"- La chica empezó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro- "Bueno, mejor será que busquemos a la Card antes que nada"- La chica sacó una figura de forma pentagonal y recitó unas palabras- "Cielo y Tierra, luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte, por el poder celestial que escondes revélame la estrella que me guiará en esta misión"- La figura se transformó en estrella, donde antes estaban los lados del pentágono ahora salían los picos que formaban una estrella. Del centro, donde había incrustada una esfera como las que la chica utilizaba para capturar las Cards salía una luz que apuntaba entre la lluvia- "Vamos a buscar a la Card"- La chica se montó sobre su guardiana y la otra la cubrió con una capa, las tres emprendieron el vuelo siguiendo el camino que apuntaba la luz.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Habéis averiguado algo?"- Preguntó Kaho a los que estaban reunidos.

- "Kazuo me ha dicho que Sagara ha vivido siempre con su padre hasta que cumplió los 18, se marchó de casa y se independizó, a partir de allí estudiaba y trabajaba. En Japón tenía un apartamento. Y no pude conseguir nada más"- Yukito miró a los presentes, cada uno meditaba la información- "¿Y vosotras?"- Dijo dirigiéndose a Meiling y Tomoyo que ya habían regresado.

- "No demasiado"- Dijo Meiling- "Según nos han dicho, mantiene las distancias, no saben mucho sobre ella, parece ser que es una chica hermética, dicen que no tiene una relación íntima con nadie y con íntima quiero decir que no hay alguien en que confié plenamente, de su padre no suele hablar y con ellos no habla de cosas privadas, es decir, que no suelta prenda de su vida"

- "Sabemos que tuvo una relación con un chico, nos explicaron que solo se los contó antes de llegar a Hong Kong porque el chico también vendría, solo para que no pensaran mal de ella"- Agregó Tomoyo. Shaoran y Eriol recordaron que la chica había dicho lo mismo aquella tarde, que les contaba eso para que no se equivocaran con ella- "Rika personalmente piensa que es una persona en la que no puede confiar en nadie, pero que quiere que confíen en ella, en su opinión es una buena persona, tal vez con sus secretos, pero una buena persona"

- "¿Y vosotros?"- Preguntó Touya a los capitanes de fútbol.

- "Ese chico no nos ha dicho nada de nada"- Respondió Eriol.

- "Se piensa que vamos a hacer algo contra su entrenadora, no piensa hablar de ella a sus espaldas"- Añadió Li.

- "Kamatsu es una personal muy leal"- Dijo Yukito. Los demás le miraron- "Admira y apoya a Sagara, fue la única que tuvo fe ciega en él, ella fue la que le propuso como capitán y hasta ahora su criterio no ha fallado, el chico es algo impulsivo, pero leal y fuerte, solo hace un año que es el capitán, pero con la ayuda de Sagara, han hecho que el equipo esté más compenetrado que antes. Debería de haberos avisado, no dirá nada de ella, no mientras no confie en vosotros y debo decir que eso os costará siendo los dos capitanes y estando en esta Competición. Seguramente piensa que la información que le saquéis podríais utilizarla para perjudicarla y por eso no os dirá nada"

- "Mmmm... por lo que sabemos es una chica cerrada, pero todos tiene un sentimiento a ella parecido"- Eriol se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla mientras sonreía y continuaba con su meditación en voz alta- "Ninguno sabe nada de ella y aún así tienen..."

- "... Una fe y confianza ciega"- Terminó Shaoran por Eriol. Era muy extraña la influencia de la chica sobre los demás- "_Una influencia muy extraña y perturbadora_"- Pensó Li al recordar lo ocurrido hace una semana, pero ese pensamiento se volatilizó al sentir algo, todos los que ahí poseían magia lo sintieron.

- "Hasta ahora no los había sentido, pero ahora..."- Dijo Kaho levantándose- "Con la confluencia de poderes que hay en Hong Kong era difícil sentir las presencias, pero esto es algo diferente"- Dijo algo sorprendida.

- "Una de las presencias está empleando gran cantidad de magia"- Dijo Eriol.

- "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué habéis sentido?"- Preguntó Tomoyo al notar las reacciones de los poseedores de magia.

- "¡Eh! ¡Xiaolang!"- Gritó la prima de Li. Todos se giraron para ver que el hechicero chino ya no estaba allí y la puerta abierta de la sala.

- "¡Nakuru! ¡Llama a Spinel, nos vamos!"- Ordenó Eriol con tono severo y serio.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~·~-·~-·~-

Una muchacha estaba tendida en el suelo, no estaba muerta, su pecho se movía al ritmo de su respiración, que era rápida y ahogada. Tenía varias heridas pero su fuerza de voluntad era más fuerte, lentamente se volvió a levantar y se sentó, el ángel estaba delante de ella protegiéndola de lo que su enemigo podría hacer en su estado. La felina blanca estaba a su lado mientras vigilaba a la otra chica que estaba delante con una sonrisa sádica, una sonrisa igual a todas las demás, una sonrisa tétrica y oscura, una sonrisa que infundía miedo, pero no en ella, no en la Cazadora. La Cazadora sentía como todo su cuerpo se resentía por el dolor, aún sabiendo que no debía utilizar la magia contra ella lo hizo, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, pero a cada ataque que le lanzaba, volvía igual, si empleaba más fuerza en el ataque, volvía con la misma intensidad. Como el nombre de la Card indicaba, 'The Reflection', reflejaba todo, cada ataque que lanzaba, lo reflejaba y volvía donde procedía. Eran inútiles los ataques mágicos.

En el momento que vio a la luz blanca de su brújula apuntar a la chica, se quedó extrañada, no estaba en su apariencia de Card, sino en el de una chica corriente, por un momento dudó, pero cuando vio la mirada de ella elevarse hasta la suya pudo ver los ojos negros de una Card. No entendía como era que tenía apariencia humana.

- "Sky, ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo la sello sin magia?"- Dijo algo agotada. La chica logró ponerse de pie y sostenerse en su báculo.

- "Ya te dije lo que debías hacer, busca el espejo donde encontraras la dimensión donde pertenece y destruye su reflejo"- La felina también estaba cansada, había tratado de proteger a su ama, pero había fallado, al igual que la Cazadora, había recibido los golpes de su poder.

- "¿Y cómo hago eso?"- La chica estaba preocupada.

En esos momentos no podía hacer nada, no había nada que estuviera al alcance de su mano. Si encontraba el espejo, ¿cómo destruiría el reflejo si no tenía?, era algo materialmente imposible. No había posibilidades de capturar esa Card. En esos momentos unas plumas brillantes se volvieron hacia ellas y cortaron a las tres. Lanzaron gritos de dolor. La felina tenía varios cortes en las patas y en el lomo. La guardiana de rostro serio tenía un corte en cada brazo y otros en las piernas. La Cazadora se mantenía de pie con la cara mirando al suelo cuando se desplomó como un árbol cuando lo sierran. Estaba consciente, pero un corte le alcanzó en el costado, por suerte no fue en el mismo lugar del anterior corte sino en el otro lado. El corte era amplio pero no profundo, aún así, la sangre no paraba de salir. Tiankong miró a la felina y con eso se dijeron todo, Sky se acercó a la chica y con la cabeza le movió el cuerpo.

- "Nos vamos"- Dijo severamente.

- "¿Qué? ¿Nos retiramos?"- Dijo enfadada.

- "Tiankong la distraerá, tú tienes que recuperarte, así no puedes continuar. Vamos"- La felina la obligó a levantarse, pero la chica se negó a subir encima de su guardiana.

- "No, no voy a dejar aquí a Tiankong"- En el momento que Sky iba a responderle, recibieron otro ataque. Esta vez la felina se puso sobre la chica protegiéndola de los ataques. Las heridas eran graves. Sky cerraba los ojos para aguantar el dolor, pero pronto se desmayó. La chica salió de debajo de la pantera con mucha dificultad. Cuando se libró de la prisión del cuerpo de su guardiana pudo ver que Tiankong también había caído. La Card con forma humana se acercó al ángel y con el pie movió el cuerpo para ver si se levantaría, no quería intromisiones. Al ver que estaba inconsciente se dirigió a la Cazadora, el báculo ya no estaba en su mano, miró a su alrededor y vio que durante el ataque se había apartado, ahora estaba a su lado, a varios metros.

- "No entiendo como sigues pensando en utilizar la magia, eso no vale contra mi"- Dijo acercándose a la Cazadora. La Cazadora se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y se puso en posición de combate, si la magia no le servía, solo le quedaba la lucha sin ella. Corrió hacia la chica y lanzó su puño contra su cara, pero esta lo esquivó con facilidad. Al esquivar ese ataque se apoyó sobre un pie y levantó el otro, dando un giro y darle en la cara, pero la Card lo paró y atacó, dándole un golpe en el vientre. La chica retrocedió unos pasos tocándose el lugar donde había sido golpeada. Respiró y emprendió otra vez el ataque. Cada golpe, patada o llave que intentaba hacer era bloqueado, para después ser ella quién recibía los golpes.

- "¿Cómo es que no reflejas los golpes?"- Preguntó la Cazadora, estaba golpeada por todas partes, pero seguía sonriendo, en el mismo momento que se alzó a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo su cara no paró de reflejar una sonrisa.

- "Te gustaría saberlo, pero no te lo diré"- Dijo con humor.

- "La verdad es que ya lo sé. Solo puedes reflejar la magia ¿no es así?"- Como respuesta recibió otro golpe que la lanzó hacia atrás tirándola al suelo.

- "No me esperaba menos de la Cazadora, eres lista, pero no lo bastante como para sellarme"- La Card se acercó a la chica sacó un puñal que sacó de detrás, estaba colocado en su espalda, sostenido por la cintura- "Y ahora... ¡muere!"

****

N. de la A: Jejejejeje, sí, por primera vez he tardado menos de un mes en terminar un fic, deberían de darme una medallita XD. ¿qué tal el capítulo de hoy? Menuda la cartita que tiene que capturar, ¿cómo podrían captura una Card así?, si es que la Cazadora sale de esta para contarla XD. Mis notas de hoy van a quedarse hasta aquí, que me he pasado todo el fin de semana escribiendo y ya estoy cansada :P. ¡Ah! La profecía que se supone estar en otro idioma no tiene traducción, en este fic. No se crean que se me ha olvidado, es que el significado ya ira apareciendo XP.

Vocabulario:

****

[1]: Un dato curioso, en china la gente se suele despertar sobre las 6 de la mañana, se desayuna entre las 6 y media y las 7, lo digo porque cuando fui de viaje a Shangai e iba a comprar el desayuno (es que hay varios puestecillos en la calle, no sé como llamarlos, pero para explicarlo mejor, son unos puestos de comida, a lo largo del vecindario a puestos de diferentes cosas, no sé si os hacéis a la idea) si no comprabas antes de las 7 no encontrabas comida o la persona del puesto ya se iba a marchar ^^UU. La comida era sobre las 12 y la 1 como muy tarde y la cena a las 5 o seis de la tarde, la verdad es que los horarios de comida con los que estoy acostumbrada tiene mucha diferencia. La hora de acostarse era sobre las 10, hay quien se duerme más tarde, pero sobre las 10 y las 11 ya todos están durmiendo. Solo poner esto como dato curioso, voy a seguir este horario, pero quizás en Hong Kong no se siga así, no estoy familizariza con su cultura ni con sus fiestas, pero tengo un calendario chino de marcado con las fiestas de Hong Kong ^^UU aunque no me sirve de mucho, porque no te pone que se celebra, solo que es fiesta U_U, dejémoslo.

Comentarios, sugerencias, regalitos o lo que sea a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ciao

****

Kassy99


	10. Alma y cuerpo

8 de Octubre del 2002

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino.

Capítulo 10: Alma y cuerpo

__

Dos planos distintos

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

El brazo de la chica bajó lentamente. a cámara lenta, para ella el tiempo pasaba lentamente, a cada mílesima de segundo que pasaba su corazón se aceleraba más, su respiración pareció cortarse. No tendría tiempo de escapar, solo podía esperar al golpe final, una apuñalada directa a ella. Todo el mundo dice que cuando vas a morir tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos, las anécdotas con los eres queridos, los momentos difíciles, las travas que fueron interponiéndose en la vida. Era extraño, a ella no le pasaba eso, no veía nada, solo el brazo sujetando el puñal acercandose a su cuerpo. Levantó un poco más la vista y su mriada se cruzó con la de su atacante. En esos pozos oscuros no encontró nada, ni miedo, ni rabia, nada, solo unos ojos sin vida, sin luz, sumidos en la oscuridad. Dio un último suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se dejó llevar por el destino, por lo que la suerte la deparaba, por esta vez, no se enfrentaría a una batalla perdida, dejaría que la fortuna decidiera por ella.

Viento...

Frío...

Rápidos latidos...

Ahogamiento...

Silencio...

Esperar...

Esperar...

Esperar...

Oscuridad...

La nada...

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Qué hacemos?"- Dijo una voz masculina.

- "Cuando despierte lo veremos"- Dijo otra voz. Se oyeron unos pasos y una puerta abrirse para después cerrarse.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que estaba acostada sobre una cama. La habitación estaba a oscuras, apenas entraba luz. Se levantó sosteniéndose con los brazos y se sentó, notó la cabeza pesada, y una punzada sobre el costado. Se levantó la ropa y vio que su herida había sido vendada. ¿Qué había pasado? Se sostuvo un momento la cabeza con la mano y vio que la ropa era distinta, pero aún llevaba el velo y el pañuelo, la habían rescatado en el momento que la Card la iba a matar, seguramente se quedó inconsciente antes de que nada sucediera. Tal vez por la perdida de sangre. Y ahora... ¿dónde estaba? ¿Y sus guardianas? La joven salió de la cama y se levantó, pero sus pies temblaron y cayó al suelo. Estaba débil, pero no tan débil como para no poder sostenerse sobre sus piernas. Sentía como si cargara con el triple de su propio peso. Se levantó sobre sus brazos y piernas y se apoyó en la cama. Poco a poco se fue levantando hasta que repentinamente un brazo pasó alrededor de su cintura y la ayudó a sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

- "¿Ibas a alguna parte?"- Le dijo una voz masculina. La chica no le pudo ver el rostro ya que estaba detrás de ella. Él la levantó las piernas y la volvió a poner sobre la cama.

- "¿Qué me has dado?"- Dijo sin aliento y con la voz adormilada.

- "No te preocupes, solo es un anestésico. Se te pasará en seguida"- Dijo otra voz desde la puerta. Encendieron las luces y la chica cerró los ojos con rapidez. El repentino haz de luz de la bombilla la cegó, debía de acostumbrarse lentamente. Volvió a abrir los ojos y vio todo nublado, vio dos figuras, pero no pudo distinguir las formas, lentamente su vista se empezó a aclarar y pudo discernir la forma y color de los dos.

- "¿Qué hago aquí?"- Preguntó bajo el efecto del anestésico.

- "Te hemos traído después de rescatarte de una muerte segura"- Dijo el chico de cabello castaño que la había puesto sobre la cama.

- "Antes de que esa Card pudiera asestarte su golpe final mi querido amigo te salvó. La mujer desapareció al vernos. Tus guardianas están a salvo, están recuperándose en otra habitación"- Explicó el joven de pelo oscuro azulado y gafas.

- "¿Por qué me habéis anestesiado?"- Preguntó.

- "¿No es evidente? Para que descansaras"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa. Aunque todos en aquella habitación sabían la verdad, la anestesiaron para que no escapara- "Será mejor que descanses, después hablaremos"- El joven se acercó a una mesa y cogió un vaso de agua y algo que había al lado, se acercó a la chica y le levantó la cabeza, pasó la mano bajo el velo sin levantarlo, le introdujo algo en la boca y le dio agua, la chica lo tragó sin resistencia, apenas tenía fuerzas. Lentamente el sueño volvió a ella y sus párpados bajaron.

- "Deberíamos haberla desenmascarado ya"- Dijo Shaoran algo irritado.

- "No seas impaciente, si esta chica va enmascarada tendrá sus razones, no puedes hacer que todo sea como tu quieras, hay que esperar a que las cosas sucedan por si mismas, cuando ella quiera, hablará"- Eriol se levantó y sacó a su amigo de la habitación, volvió a dejar en penumbras el lugar y cerró la puerta. La chica se movió y se puso de lado, acurrucándose como un bebé. En poco tiempo la anestesia surgió un extraño efecto en ella. Volvió a ese lugar... tan lejano e inalcanzable... un lugar tan lejano y misterioso para ella, un lugar indescifrable.

__

Un hermoso paisaje, un camino de árboles y plantas, tan hermoso, tan bello, el olor a primavera, el olor a la llegada de la vida, del renacer de las plantas después del frío invierno.

- "Mira, huele a primavera"- Dijo una voz que prevenía de un lado. La niña sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, bajaron un poco la ventanilla y olieron las dos el perfume que venía del exterior.

- "Niñas, ¿qué están haciendo?"- Preguntó una mujer que estaba delante. Estaban en medio de la carretera, en un coche, solo estaban ellas tres.

- "Es increíble, ¿cómo ha podido formarse una tormenta tan pronto mamá?"- Preguntó una de las niñas desde el asiento trasero de un coche.

- "La verdad es que no lo sé, el parte meteorológico no decía que hoy fuera a formarse una tormenta"- La niña se apoyó en el respaldo y miró a su amiga, que tenía la mirada perdida en el exterior.

- "¿En qué piensas?"- Preguntó preocupada. La pregunta hizo que su amiga volviera a la tierra, pero no que apartara la vista del exterior.

- "En nada, solo miraba el exterior"- Durante todo el viaje la niña había estado absorta, no había manera de sacarla de ese trance, era como si todo lo demás no existiera para ella. Tenía su alma y su corazón en otra parte, muy lejos de ahí. Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron juntas en el viaje la chica intentó animarla, pero era algo imposible, ella estaba en un estado lamentable, aún así eso no impidió que se convirtiera en una de sus mejores amigas, fue la única que la recibió cálidamente cuando llegó nueva a la ciudad y al colegio, pese al dolor que ella misma guardaba en su interior.

- "¿Aún sigues deprimida verdad?"- La chica que estaba mirando al exterior se giró y vio la sonrisa triste de su amiga, la chica solo pudo permanecer con cara impasible. Bajó la vista.

- "No que va, solo pensaba"- Pronto una gota cayó en las manos de la chica, tenía los dedos entrelazados y apoyados sobre las piernas.

- "Por favor, anímate, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero tú eres una persona muy importante para mí, me apoyaste cuando entré nueva al colegio, me sonreíste sinceramente, tenías ojos tristes, pero me sonreíste sinceramente, me trataste como una amiga sin llegar a conocerme del todo y yo... yo... no he podido devolverte esa sonrisa que vi en las fotos, esa sonrisa cándida y alegre, despreocupada y con tanto amor, jamás te he visto sonreír de esa manera, solo en las fotos, yo... yo... desearía, no... yo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír así, quiero que seas feliz, tan feliz como tu amistad me lo ha hecho a mí"- La chica movió las manos y cogió las manos entrelazadas de su amiga.

- "Tomoe..."- La chica volvió su mirada a su amiga con una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Tomoe, sabía que jamás vería esa sonrisa, su dolor no desaparecería hasta que el motivo de su tristeza desapareciera o en este caso, apareciera.

- "Me sonríes pero... sigue habiendo pena en esa sonrisa, también en tus ojos, puedo ver el dolor que guardas en tu corazón, ¿por qué jamás me has dicho que es lo que tanto dolor causa a tu corazón?"- La chica sostuvo la mano de su amiga y apretó fuertemente, sin darle oportunidad de que pudiera escapar- "Sea cual fuera lo que te sucedió, ya verás que..."- Repentinamente el sonido de truenos retumbaron encima de ellas y lo siguiente que percibieron fue una luz que atravesó el cielo y cayó al suelo, delante de las tres mujeres del coche, lo siguiente a eso fue... nada, solo oscuridad. La chica se hundió en la oscuridad de su mente, algo se cerró dentro de ella y algo se despertó.

La mujer se levantó de repente justo cuando un trueno sonaba. La mujer estaba sudando, se quitó el velo para respirar mejor. Se llevó las manos a la cara, su mirada estaba ida, fijada en un punto de las sábanas que tapaban sus piernas. Cerró las manos y las dejó caer otra vez sobre la cama. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que hasta podía oír sus propias latidos, firmes, pero rápidos. El silencio del cuarto y el murmullo de la lluvia se escuchaban en el fondo de su mente. Después de años de sueños y pesadillas había llegado al punto de recordar algo, que se repetía una y otra vez, sin cesar. Era un sueño que la perseguía, que la intranquilizaba, que la acosaba en lo más profundo de su ser, no se separaba de ella. La mujer se levantó de la cama con gran esfuerzo. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Salió a un pasillo totalmente oscuro que ante su vista parecía muy largo, aunque realmente no lo era tanto, seguía bajo el control de lo que el chico de gafas le había dado. Se apoyó en las paredes para no caerse y se concentró en la búsqueda de sus guardianas. Pronto delante de ella vio como una luz salía de una puerta, se acercó a esa puerta y miró por la rendija de donde se escapaba la luz.

- "Deberías de relajarte más mi querido descendiente"- Dijo Eriol desde un sillón. Shaoran estaba delante de una chimenea dándole la espalda a la reencarnación de Clow. Sus miradas se perdían en las llamas del fuego.

- "Y tú deberías de dejar de reírte tanto de la gente, con esa seguridad de saberlo todo, ya no puedes predecir el futuro, así que no seas tan fanfarrón"- Dijo malhumorado.

- "Qué hostil te veo esta noche"- Dijo siempre con su sonrisa.

- "¿Cómo puedes seguir con tu pose de 'yo siempre lo sé todo' cuando ahora no eres más que yo?"- Le irritaba que Eriol siguiese con sus jueguecitos graciosos, que a él no le hacían gracia.

- "¿Qué te irrita esta noche a parte de mi actitud?"- Dijo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo, que estaba apoyado en el antebrazo del sillón.

- "Ella"- Dijo simple y llanamente.

- "¡Oh! Nuestra invitada, si tanto te molesta puedes dejar la casa cuando quieras, nadie impide que te vayas"- Dijo pasando de su sonrisa graciosa a una pícara con malas intenciones- "Tú prima y Tomoyo se marcharon, Kinomoto y Tsukishiro también, Kaho y Nakuru hace tiempo que se acostaron ¿Por qué aún permaneces aquí conmigo y en esta casa?"- Shaoran movió ligeramente la cabeza y miró con los ojos entrecerrados al irritante inglés.

- "Porque quiero"

- "Con que 'porque quiero'..."- Repitió con ese sonrisita diabólica- "Y ahora me dirás que te agrada mi compañía"- Shaoran lanzó chispas al comentario de Eriol- "Noto algo diferente, desde la semana pasada te veo... no sé... ¿pensativo?"- Shaoran no movió ningún músculo no tampoco dijo palabra- "¿Ha sucedido algo que te ha hecho pensar?"- Siguió atacando sigilosamente a su presa- "¿Quizá en dos ciertas mujeres que no tienen nada que ver con tu querida prometida?"- Seguía acercándose cada vez más- "¿No eras un hombre fiel a tus queridos Ancianos del Círculo? ¿Se nos está revelando el joven líder del clan Li?"- Dijo Eriol con retintineo.

- "No hables de lo que no sabes"- Dijo con voz seca y neutra.

- "Creo que ya te lo mencioné una vez que tu matrimonio con la chica Liu no funcionaría. No puedes escapar a la verdad de tu corazón. Hasta el momento has seguido a tu razón, pero tarde o temprano tenía que suceder, ese escudo que creaste lo derribaría alguien tarde o temprano, solo era cuestión de tiempo"- Dijo en tono más serio. Shaoran tenía un brazo apoyado en la repisa de madera brillante.

- "Deja de decir tonterías Hiragizawa"- Dijo algo más molesto que antes. Los dos se quedaron callados cuando el chirrido de la puerta atrajo su atención, allí encontraron una figura en la oscuridad, espiándoles. Eriol sonrió, Shaoran solo entrecerró los ojos.

- "Es un placer que nos deleite con su presencia... mmmm..."- Dijo Eriol levantándose de su sillón y acercándose a la puerta con sonrisa amistosa.

- "No necesitan saber mi nombre"- Miró a uno y después al otro que se acercaba, dio unos pasos atrás y se tapó con el velo que antes se había quitado para respirar.

- "Pase, pase, no la vamos a morder"- Dijo mientras señalaba al cuarto. La chica le miró cautelosa mientras entraba. Ya en el interior miró atenta a los movimientos de los dos jóvenes.

- "¿Y mis guardianas?"- Dijo mientras se situaba en un punto donde estuviera alejada y pudiera ver a los dos jóvenes.

- "Descansando"- Dijo Li.

- "¿Y mis ropas?"- Dijo aún en guardia, desconfiada de lo que podrían hacer.

- "Después de los cortes y demás rasgaduras, es un milagro que se lo pueda poner"- Dijo Eriol recordando como Kaho trajo las ropas después de habérselas quitado a la chica.

- "¿Las han tirado?"

- "No, aunque no están en muy buenas condiciones como para volver a ponérselas"

- "Lo que haga con mis cosas no es asunto suyo"- Dijo con rabia.

- "¿A qué me suena eso?"- Miró gracioso a su amigo de la primaria, a lo que respondió con una mirada molesta por el comentario. La chica miró con curiosidad, se veía que entre ellos dos no había un buen entendimiento, seguramente ¿diferencias de opinión? No, más bien diferencias de carácter, uno demasiado serio, el otro demasiado... ¿alegre?.

- "¿Qué paso con la Card?"- Preguntó casi sabiendo la respuesta.

- "Escapó, nos vio y simplemente... puf... salió corriendo"- Dijo con una sonrisita como si fuera la cosa más insignificante del mundo.

- "Era de esperar"- Dijo para sí misma. Los dos hechiceros se miraron y fue cuando Shaoran habló.

- "Hacia tiempo que queríamos hablar con la Cazadora sobre estas Cards"- La chica levantó la mirada y se apoyó contra una pared- "Hay asuntos que nos tiene intrigados, por decirlo de esta manera"

- "Sabemos, más o menos, su labor, pero hay puntos, como de donde salieron exactamente estas Cards y por ejemplo, de donde salió usted, bueno de donde saliste tú, esto de hablarse de usted hace que me sienta mayor"

- "No soy quién para contestar esas preguntas"- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

- "¿Entonces con quién debemos hablar?"- A Shaoran le molestó el tono de la chica.

- "No puedo decir nada, solo estoy aquí para capturar esas Cards"

- "Entonces, hablemos de las Cards"- Dijo Eriol que habló antes de que Shaoran dijera algo fuera de sí, se veía que no toleraba la actitud de la chica- "Si no me equivoco son 20 ¿No es así?"- Siguió Eriol.

- "No debería decir nada, pero veo que habéis estado investigando"- Eriol solo sonrió- "Sí, son 20 Cards: 7 Pecados, 12 Damas y el Último Suspiro"

- "¿Último Suspiro?"- Repitió Shaoran.

- "Es una forma de llamar a la Muerte, también puedes llamarla el Juez del Alma, el Fin del Destino o si prefieres el Guía de los Condenados"

- "Mmmm... interesantes nombres para denominar a la muerte"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Solo son tonterías, la muerte solo tiene un nombre"- Dijo Shaoran.

- "Sé que es muy interesante discutir sobre la Muerte, pero si no me equivoco teníais una preguntas"

- "¿Qué quieren decir 7 Pecados, 12 Damas y la Muerte?"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Pensé que a estas alturas ya lo habríais entendido. Los 7 Pecados no son difíles de entender y la Muerte supongo que no necesita explicación, su propio nombre lo dice"

- "Sí, los 7 Pecados capitales: La Avaricia, La Gula, La Pereza, La Ira, La Envidia, La Soberbia y La Lujuria"

- "Exacto. Muy listo"

- "¿Y las damas?"- Interrumpió Shaoran.

- "Solo sé de ellas, que son todas mujeres, quiero decir, su representación física tiene forma femenina, por eso las llaman las Damas, aparte de eso no tienen nada más en común"

- "¿Y cómo se llaman?"- Preguntó Shaoran de nuevo.

- "Eso es algo que no lo sé ni yo misma, solo mis guardianas y ni ellas mismas conocen todas las Cards"

- "¿De las Damas cuales has sellado?"- Preguntó Eriol recostándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- "Eso no es asunto vuestro"- Eso irritó a Shaoran que se movió de su posición y se acercó a la chica, ella ni se inmutó, solo permaneció quieta con la cara seria

- "¿Pero quién te has creído que eres?"- Se paró delante de ella. Eriol miró atento sin interponerse.

- _"Esto se pone interesante"_- Pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios- _"¿Quién dijo qué los polos opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen? No apostaría mi vida con esa teoría"_- Los ojos de Shaoran se hundieron en la mirada verde de la chica.

- "Tú harías lo mismo si el Círculo de Ancianos te lo mandara"- La chica solo cerró los ojos con una sonrisa victoriosa, el chico no podía negar la verdad, tenía razón en ese punto. El puño del chico fue dirigido al lado de la chica formando algo de aire que hizo que se moviera el velo. El chico tenía la mirada baja, era irritante hasta el extremo, pero no podía hacerle nada, después de todo solo hacia lo que tenía que hacer,... su deber. 

- "Pero ya que veo que os interpondréis más adelante y ya habéis presenciado algunas batallas, os diré el nombre de las Damas que me visteis capturar"- Shaoran levantó la vista algo sorprendido y Eriol solo sonrió- "Una fue 'The Discord' la Card de la Discordia, que provocó las peleas. 'The Madness' la Card de la Locura, que hizo que gente normalmente cuerda se volviera loca y la de esta noche 'The Reflection' la Card del Reflejo"- Dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- "Esas Cards perturban a las personas ¿verdad?"

- "No, hay otras con otras facultades. Sé que algunas provocan problemas mentales y otras físicos, pueden actuar en una persona o en un conjunto, según cada Card, no sé exactamente cuales. También sé que todas se sitúan cerca de mí"

- "Como las Clow Cards"- Dijo Shaoran meditando, se alejó de la chica y se paseó por la habitación- "Se acercaban a los seres queridos de Sakura. Como 'The Sword' que poseyó a Rika, 'The Create' que se acercó a Naoko, 'The Voice' que le robó la voz a Tomoyo"- Dijo rememorando sus días de Card Captor cuando era niño.

- "No exactamente de esa manera, estas Cards se acercan en la zona donde estoy, como por ejemplo lo que es dentro del campus, todos los que estén en él pueden ser futuros objetivos"

- "Interesante"- Volvió a repetir Eriol en aquella noche.

- "Y hasta aquí han llegado mis respuestas"- La chica se separó de la pared y abrió los ojos. Shaoran se giró y fue más rápido que ella, cerró la puerta. Ella levantó la mirada enfadada.

- "Aún hay mucho de que hablar"

- "Yo no tengo nada más que decir"- Dijo decisiva y serena.

- "Una pregunta más"- Dijo Eriol que miraba el enfrentamiento de los dos. La chica giró ligeramente la mirada- "¿Te suena un tal Long Lei?"- La chica volvió la mirada adelante y con todas sus fuerzas tiró de la puerta y se abrió.

- "No"- Se marchó de allí, Shaoran pudo notar que la chica era bastante fuerte.

- "Me parece que la hemos molestado"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- "¿Eso piensas?"- Dijo sarcástico.

- "Rectifico"- Shaoran parpadeó un momento, ¿de qué hablaba ahora?- "Mi querido descendiente tiene ojo para los imposibles"- Ahora empezaba a entender por donde iban los tiros- "Debería de decir que son tres ciertas mujeres"- La sonrisa de Hiragizawa le irritó tanto que se marchó de la habitación cerrando con un portazo- "Qué mal acepta los comentarios"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La Cazadora recorrió la casa buscando a sus guardianas hasta que se paró delante de una puerta, puso la mano sobre el pomo y lentamente abrió la puerta. Metió la cabeza en la rendija que había dejado y vio dos figuras en el cuarto, una en una cama y otra tumbada en el suelo. La chica metió el cuerpo entero y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se acercó a los cuerpos y los miró de cerca, detenidamente. Las dos figuras respiraban con normalidad, estaban descansando plácidamente. Se sentó al lado de la pantera blanca que estaba en suelo y se quedó pensativa, con la mirada perdida, la tormenta en el exterior seguía, peor que nunca. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y reflexionó. Estuvo largo y tendido quieta, pensando en algo que pudiera detener a esa Card, como un flash de luz a la chica se le ocurrió algo, era peligroso, pero era lo único que de momento se le ocurría. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y fue armonizando su mente con su entorno, de repente su cabeza cayó pesada y su cuerpo se trasladó a otra parte.

- "Lo conseguí"- Dijo ahora en otro lugar, debía de tener mucho cuidado, sin su traje tenía menos protecciones. Avanzó por lo que parecía una habitación vieja y polvorienta. No había muebles a su alrededor. Siguió avanzando por la habitación y se paró delante de un gran espejo de pie, era un espejo antiguo, de los que se utilizaban antes, era de madera, con hermosas plantas talladas alrededor del cristal. Aún con todo lo que había a su alrededor el espejo estaba limpio. Se acercó más y un rayo iluminó el cuarto. En el espejo vio reflejado una figura aparte de la suya, se giró rápida pero allí no había nadie. Volvió a girarse y fue entonces cuando notó algo en el cristal, se acercó a mirar y con otro haz de luz vio una figura en el interior del espejo, parecía una chica, no tuvo tiempo de ver quién era cuando algo la llamó.

- "¡Eh! ¡Cazadora!"- La chica abrió los ojos y delante de ella vio dos ojos marrones. La chica respiró agitadamente y apoyó las manos hacia delante con las manos sujetándola. El chino que la había vigilado, desconfiado de lo que ella pudiera hacer vio que la chica se había quedado muy quieta. El grito Shaoran despertó a las guardianas que ahora miraban con desconfianza al hechicero. Sky se acercó a la chica y esta levantó la vista.

- "Lo he visto, lo he encontrado"- Dijo con tono casi alegre.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza. La Cazadora se giró para mirar a Li y se acercó a este, que estaba a su misma altura después de agacharse para agitar a la chica.

- "¿En el campus hay algún sitio donde se encuentre en ruinas o abandonado?"- Shaoran se extrañó ante la pregunta al igual que las guardianas.

- "Hay un viejo edificio en ruinas que abandonaron"- Dijo con sus sentidos a la defensiva.

- "¿Qué has hecho?"- Le dijo la felina.

- "Mmmm... entonces debemos de ir, puedo volver a intentarlo dentro del edificio y después podría..."

- "¡Eeeeeeeeooooooooo! ¿Puedes explicárselo al resto del mundo para que te podamos entender?"- Puso su cara delante de su ama.

- "Acabo de proyectarme astralmente"- La reacción de la felina no se hizo esperar.

- "¡¡¡¿Tu estás loca?!!! No, no estás loca ¡¡¡Estás para el psiquiátrico!!!"- Dijo exasperada, la chica se tapó las orejas inmediatamente después de decirlo, sabía cual sería la reacción de la guardiana.

- "Debo decir que en esto Sky tiene razón"- Dijo como siempre, tranquila y seria, la otra guardiana.

- "Primero, sabes muy bien que la proyección astral no es tu fuerte y segundo... ¡Por amor de Dios! ¡Estás herida! ¡No en plena facultades de tus poderes!"- Shaoran solo miró con una ceja levantada la escena que tenía delante. Eran un grupo bastante curioso.

- "Pero con esto he podido encontrar el lugar donde estaba el Portal, es decir, el espejo, solo me concentré para encontrar el espejo y proyectarme astralmente donde estaba, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada este me interrumpió"- Dijo señalando a Li. Todos volvieron a tener conciencia de la presencia del chino.

- "Por una vez debo darte las gracias"- Dijo levantando una pata y poniéndola en el hombro del chico, a este le salió una gota.

- "Desconfiada"- Murmuró la chica.

- "¿Y qué tiene de especial ese espejo?"- Dijo una voz desde la puerta. Todos miraron quién era. Había sido Eriol que había escuchado los gritos y se acercó a mirar.

- "¡Solo falta que se haya enterado medio país gracias a tus gritos!"- Dijo la Cazadora. La pantera le lanzaba rayos por los ojos- "Bueno, ya que estáis aquí y creo que no os marcharéis... tengo que decir que en el espejo"- Se dirigió a Tiankong- "Qué había alguien dentro del espejo"- La mirada de la guardiana se volvió más seria.

- "Eso explica la forma humana de la Card"- La guardiana pensó durante un minuto y volvió a hablar- "Esto es un problema"- Miró a la felina.

- "No lo entiendo muy bien, ¿podríais explicarlo?"- La mirada de la felina era asesina. Shaoran no se amedrentó y permaneció impávido.

- "La Card 'The Reflection' no es de este plano, es de otro plano que se esconde tras un portal, que en este caso es un espejo. Para capturar a la Card hay que destruir el Portal con el reflejo de la Card al otro lado del cristal, es decir, que tiene que estar su reflejo dentro de su propio plano"- Explicó la Cazadora.

- "Esto sería fácil si no fuera que la Card no posee reflejo y si a esto le añadimos que ha copiado la imagen de una chica eso significa que no podemos romper el portal"- Añadió la felina.

- "Si rompiéramos el espejo con la chica dentro su espíritu quedaría eternamente vagando en su interior. Aunque no sería tan grave, porque al cabo de un tiempo su espíritu se convertirá en cristal, el plano donde salió la Card se alimenta del espíritu del que ha suplantado, cuando este se haya convertido en cristal tendrá que buscar otra persona a la cual copiar su imagen"- Siguió la otra guardiana. La Cazadora estaba preocupada, no sabía ese dato.

- "Un imposible"- Dijo la felina.

- "No existen los imposibles"- Todos dirigieron sus miradas a la Cazadora- "¿Se puede entrar y salir libremente a ese plano?"- Preguntó la Cazadora.

- "Desde el espejo se supone que sí, la Card puede viajar en su plano hacia otros espejos y salir como ella quiera, pero una persona externa, se supone, que solo puede entrar y salir por el espejo, quiero decir por el portan principal"- Explicó la guardiana para que entrase en razón en cualquier tontería que estuviera pensando.

- "Entonces si entrase y sacara a la chica, la Card se debilitaría y buscaría otra persona"- Seguía sumergida en sus ideas.

- "Exacto. Pero una vez dentro es prácticamente imposible salir, es un laberinto que comunica a otros espejos, si te equivocas no podrías salir, claro, si primero llegas a entrar, lo cual es una locura porque sería un suicidio, sabes que dentro no puedes utilizar tus poderes. ¡Y no puedes sellarla si no atrapas su reflejo, el cual no tiene!"- Le gritó al ver que estaba pensando en algo, que seguro era muy peligroso.

- "No puedo emplear la magia dentro, lo sé, y si saco a la chica, la Card tendría que entrar de nuevo para conseguir otra persona a la que copiar la imagen..."

- "Sí, sí, pero es imposible salir. Pero de que te sirve meter a la Card si lo que necesitas es su reflejo"- Eriol y Shaoran se quedaron observando a la chica, estaba muy concentrada. En ese momento levantó la cabeza y su mirada se volvió confiada, tenía una sonrisa.

- "Necesito vuestra ayuda, si estáis dispuestos claro está"- Se refirió a los dos hechiceros.

- "¿Qué planeas?"- Preguntó la guardiana de pelo plateado.

- "Vamos a ese sitio abandonado. Vamos Li"- La chica se levantó. Shaoran se levantó después que ella y la miró fijamente.

- "¿Qué has pensado?"- Preguntó sin estar muy seguro.

- "Os lo diré cuando estemos allí, de momento necesito vuestra ayuda, por esta vez la necesito, no soy persona que se sostenga en los demás pero en este caso no creo que mis guardianas pudieran solas contra la Card, ya visteis como estaban después de la batalla, por no decir que ahora mismo no están plenas de energía. Tengo que cumplir una misión y si hace falta que tenga que pedir ayuda de dos hechiceros en los que no confío no dudaré en pedírsela"- Eriol sonreía, Shaoran solo entrecerraba los ojos.

- "Pura y dura sinceridad"- Comentó Shaoran.

- "No voy a andarme por las ramas, no confío en vosotros y puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros sobre mi"- No lo negaron.

- "¿Y por qué sabes que no te dejaremos sola? Después de todo no nos conoces y no confías en nosotros"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Porque sé que tenéis nobles principios, no le fallaréis a esa chica o esperaréis a que la Card suplante a otra persona. No... ese no es vuestro estilo, de eso si estoy segura"

- "Pues vayamos. Vamos Li, será mejor que te pongas tus ropas ceremoniales"- Dijo Eriol alegre como si fueran a ir a una excursión. Shaoran salió detrás de Eriol. Las guardianas no estaban muy seguras de lo que acababa de hacer su ama.

- "No os preocupéis, todo saldrá bien, estoy segura"- No estaban seguras de que tramaba su ama, pero la chica se veía confiada, era lo único que necesitaban para seguirla ciegamente.

- "Pues si nos dirigimos al suicidio que así sea"- Suspiró derrotada la enorme gata.

- "Necesito mi traje"- Las dos guardianas se miraron.

- "¿Dónde está?"

- "Lo tienen ellos"

- "Pues ve a buscarlo, lo único que necesitas para arreglar el traje es el hilo, la aguja y ya está, supongo que aquí no lo tienes ¿verdad?"- Dijo la felina blanca volviendo a su forma de peluche. La chica afirmó con algunas gotas de sudor en la frente.

- "Sé que no te gusta nada salir con este tiempo si no es por algo importante como son las Cards, pero..."

- "Sí, ya, ya, espero una buena comida mañana: con primero, segundo, tercer plato y un delicioso postre"- Dijo la gatita pensando en la gran comilona.

- "¿Tres platos? ¿Acaso te crees que esto es un restaurante occidental? Además solo son dos platos, no existe un tercero"

- "Es que soy especial"- Dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado.

- "Si, **muy** especial"- Dijo con retintineo- "Tan especial que me dejarás en la ruina"- Bajó la cabeza dejando escapar un suspiro.

- "¿Y se puede saber donde estamos? Para saber donde me tengo que dirigir, ya sabes, para poder ir a tu cuarto y coger las cosas"- Volaba de arriba a abajo.

- "En la mansión de Hiragizawa"

- "¿En la antigua mansión de Clow? Bueno, tendré que darme prisa, esta algo alejada del campus"- La gatita le señaló la ventana a Tiankong y esta la abrió dejando salir a la gatita.

- "Será mejor que vayas a por el traje"- Dijo la guardiana. La chica se levantó y marchó en busca de las personas que habitaban ese lugar, el sitio era enorme y era mejor darse prisa antes de que volviera la felina.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La lluvia no cesaba en su intento de inundar la ciudad. El suelo estaba totalmente encharcado, ríos que caían de los tejados de las casa, de los árboles, de los coches, ... . Toda la ciudad se vio sumida en el agua, nadie se atrevía a salir con el clima que asolaba la ciudad. A toda esta lluvia había que sumarle el viento frío.

La felina había vuelto hacía unos instantes y la Cazadora había cosido los lugares que estaban rasgados. No tuvo que buscar a los hechiceros, la misma reencarnación de Clow volvió tiempo después con el traje en sus manos. Estaba manchado, pero no era tiempo de lavarlo, era lo menos importante en esos momentos, todas las rasgaduras se habían cerrado, como si jamás hubieran existido. El hilo y la aguja que empleó para coser, eran mágicos, especiales solo para esa prenda. La prenda que la Cazadora llevaba, era protectora, no era indestructible, pero ante ataques mágicos o de lucha con armas, la protegía, haciendo que los rasguños que sufría en el cuerpo fueran poco profundos o leves.

Eriol había despertado a sus guardianes. Ahora los siete se dirigían, guiados por Li, hacia donde se suponía estaba el espejo. La Cazadora iba a lomos de su guardiana felina. Eriol iba sobre Spinel y Shaoran agarrado al cuello de Ruby Moon. Tuvieron que enfrentar el viento y la lluvia mediante una burbuja que los protegía, todo bajo la cortesía del inglés. En unos minutos divisaron el campus, traspasaron el edificio principal, la zona de los edificios de las clases, los pabellones deportivos y la zona residencial. Detrás del todo, escondido en el más aparto lugar de la universidad estaba un edificio destartalado, estaba sucio por el tiempo, la pintura gastada, las ventanas y puertas carcomidas y oxidadas. Shaoran les comentó que antes era una especie de almacén, no estaba muy seguro de que así fuera, también había oído que era una residencia. Los siete bajaron a tierra y entraron por la ruinosa puerta.

- "Qué poco me gusta esto"- Murmuró la Cazadora con la voz un poco temblorosa. La felina se acercó a ella y no se separó. Sabía muy bien el temor que le tenía a los sitios abandonados y en tal estado, siempre le recordaban a los... fantasmas.

- "Recuerda que no son más que espíritus, no suelen ser agresivos, solo buscan terminar algo pendiente, tranquila"- Dijo con suavidad y mimo.

- "Aún así, dan miedo"- Dijo con las lágrimas ya al borde de sus ojos. La guardiana solo supo suspirar y resignarse. Ese extraño temor a los fantasmas era inaudito, las Cards eran más peligrosas y prefería luchar con ellas a ver u oír algo sobre fantasmas, era increíble.

- "¿Dónde viste el espejo?"- Interrumpió repentinamente el guía, lo que sobresaltó a la joven.

- "Eh... ah... esto... arriba... si... si... arriba"- A todos les surgió una gota. Shaoran siguió adelante y fueron subiendo unas escaleras.

- "¿Podrías comentarnos tu plan ya?"- Exigió la felina.

- "Ah, pues sí"- Dijo mirándola con cara despistada.

- "¿Y?"- Se le hinchó una vena al ver que la chica era algo lenta para algunas cosas.

- "Mi idea es poder entrar en el espejo mediante mi proyección astral, después de todo, la proyección astral es el traslado de mi espíritu fuera del cuerpo, lo cual no es exactamente mágico ya que es parte de mi, no sé si me he explicado"

- "Y una vez dentro solo tienes que salir, lo cual es imposible"- Dijo, como siempre, con pegas a todo la felina.

- "No exactamente. Si la que entra es su proyección astral, es fácil que la proyección pueda volver donde se halla el cuerpo, encontrando así la salida, no me equivoco ¿verdad?"- Dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

- "Exacto, esa es mi idea"

- "¿Y cómo encontrarás a la chica **sin** magia?"- Le dijo la felina con ojos interrogantes.

- "¿Suerte?"- Dijo probando la joven. A la felina se le hinchó enormemente la vena de la frente.

- "¿Y la Card?"- Dijo la felina intentando contenerse.

- "¿Qué pasa con ella?"- Preguntó la Cazadora.

- "La Card se puede desplazar por cualquier espejo, si entra estarás perdida"- Dijo la otra guardiana con su recto semblante.

- "Pues..."

- "¿No has pensado en eso?"- Dijo la felina empezando a temblar de furia.

- "Traspasará el espejo"- Dijo ahora sería y segura.

- "¿Cómo estás tan segura?"- Dijo la felina algo sorprendida por el tono que había adquirido su voz.

- "Porque será como un reto. Yo he entrado en su mundo, ella intentará entrar por allí para darme a entender que yo soy a quién busca"

- "No lo entiendo"- Dijo la felina.

- "Es sencillo"- Se interpuso Eriol- "Si no me equivoco si tu plan es ese, no puedes despertarte ni perturbarte, por lo que nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte"- La chica le miró curiosa- "Por lo tanto eso también lo habrá pensado la Card y para dar ver que no tiene miedo de nosotros y que tú eres su objetivo nos intentará matar, todo para dar a ver que ella está a tú altura y que los demás no valen la pena"- Los dos se miraron como si tuvieran una especie de conexión, era como si Eriol hubiera encontrado a alguien que podía estar a la altura de sus juegos.

- "Entonces hecho"- Sus guardianas no estaban seguras de lo que iba a hacer, pero no habría nadie quién la pudiera detener, siempre que se proponía algo lo seguía, desde el principio hasta el final.

- "Pero sigo sin saber como vamos a poder distraerla o durante cuánto tiempo, si ni nuestros ataques funcionaron contra ella"- Remarcó de nuevo la guardiana de cuatro patas.

- "¿Es siempre tan negativa?"- Murmuró Ruby Moon a la otra guardiana de la Cazadora. Ella no dijo nada- _"Me preguntó si alguna vez a hablado con Yue"_- Pensó al ver como permanecía seria e impasible.

- "Pensad en algo, seguro que se os ocurre algo"- La chica le dio una palmada a la pantera.

- _"Maldita despreocupada, ¿cómo ella no es la que tiene que volver a enfrentar a la Card?"_- La felina tenía ahora dos venas hinchadas.

- "¿Y cómo vas a sellar la Card con el asunto del reflejo?"- Preguntó Spinel.

- "¡No es preocupéis, eso corre de mi cuenta!"- Dijo con toda la alegría del mundo, los seis se cayeron al suelo del asombro.

- "¡¿Tú nos quieres matar verdad?!"- Le gritó Shaoran.

- "Yo sé lo que me hago"- Habían llegado a la última planta, la chica pasó por delante de Shaoran y miró a su alrededor- "¿Es aquí?"- Preguntó inspeccionando el lugar.

- "Sí, es la última planta, este edificio solo consta de seis plantas"

- "Pues yo diría que esta no es la última planta, el sitio que vi estaba totalmente desamueblado, a excepción del espejo y aquí hay muebles"- Dijo viendo algunas mesas y sillas.

- "Tal vez te has equivocado"- Dijo Shaoran. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina.

- "¿No hay algún desván o algo parecido?"- Preguntó la felina. Los siete se quedaron parados, pensando.

- "De aquí tú eres el que mejor conoce el lugar"- Dijo Eriol mirando a Li.

- "Tengo entendido que en algunos cuartos había una especie de desván"

- "¿Pero esto no era un almacén o algo así?"- Preguntó la felina blanca.

- "Sí, pero pasó a ser una residencia en un año en el que hubo demasiadas matriculaciones, cogieron el edificio, lo remodelaron un poco y aquí se hospedaron"

- "Y entonces... ¿por qué está abandonado?"- Preguntó Ruby Moon.

- "Dijeron que la estructura del edificio era inestable en caso de emergencia"- Recordó las palabras del director en una reunión.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijeron todos a la vez.

- "Hubo un temblor de tierra hace algún tiempo y un piso se desplomó, por suerte nadie salió herido"

- "¿Y por qué no han derruido el lugar?"- Preguntó curioso Spinel.

- "La verdad nadie la sabe. Lo que yo tengo entendido es que el edificio está maldito. Me contaron en mi año de novato una historia sobre la casa, pero no creo que sea verdad, es la típica historia que cuentan a los nuevos para asustarlos un poco"- Explicó sin más importancia.

- "¿Pero qué dice la historia?"- Preguntó Sky.

- "Cuentan que antes de que esto fuera una universidad, este terreno había pertenecido a un gran noble de la antigüedad. El terreno pasó a las siguientes generaciones, como era en aquella época. Finalmente el último de los herederos murió en circunstancias inexplicables sin dejar descendía, como había predicho una maldición familiar"

- "¿Maldición familiar?"- Preguntó la Cazadora.

- "Lanzaron una maldición al primer noble de estas tierras, las razones no las sé ya que con el tiempo la historia fue distorsionándose. Bueno... la maldición consistía en que todos los varones tenían que estar casados antes de los 20 y antes de los 25 tenían que tener ya descendencia, sino morirían a esa edad"

- "Y el último no siguió las pautas de la maldición"- Dijo Eriol con sonrisa misteriosa.

- "Era un mujeriego, decían que no le iba las relaciones serias"- A todos les salió una gota- "Al ser hijo único y sin tomarse en serio su deber como primogénito la línea familiar murió con él"- Hubo una pausa y Li siguió con la historia- "El hecho es que el terreno estaba encantado. La mansión principal jamás fue derruida hasta hace 100 años cuando comenzaron que la destrucción de la mansión y la construcción de un colegio, más tarde se remodeló y pasó a ser una universidad"

- "¿Entonces todo el campus está maldito?"- Dijo Ruby Moon.

- "Se supone"- Shaoran vio como la Cazadora seguía buscando algo en el techo, parecía no haber escuchado la historia.

- "El hecho no es exactamente así"- Dijo Tiankong que había permanecido callada. Todos excepto su ama giraron sus cabezas para mirarla.

- "El terreno está maldito para aquel ser humano que lo tome"- Dijo repentinamente la Cazadora.

- "¿'Para aquel ser humano que lo tome'?"- Repitió Shaoran.

- "Este lugar es un punto sagrado, prohibido para los mortales, antes de construir una mansión esto estaba poblado de árboles y plantas"

- "Tierra Sagrada"- Dijo Eriol, se le había escapado de los labios.

- "¿Habéis oído de eso? Creí que se había borrado"

- "¿Tierra Sagrada? ¿Borrado? ¿De qué habláis?"- Dijo Nakuru sin entender, al igual que Spinel y Shaoran.

- "Una vieja historia que es mejor olvidar"- La chica que había estado dando vueltas mirando el techo se paró y se giró a su guardiana.

- "Sky, ayúdame"- La felina se acercó y la chica le dijo algo en el oído, la pantera miró hacia arriba y después afirmó. La Cazadora se sentó encima de su guardiana y esta la alzó en el vuelo. La joven palpaba el techo cuanto se paro en un punto y abrió una puertecilla. Parecía una puerta con una escalera, la joven sacó la escalera mientras la felina descendía- "Creo que ahora podemos seguir"- Dijo con una sonrisa imperceptible, pero no para Shaoran que frunció el ceño. Todos subieron a un lugar totalmente sombrío y mohoso. La chica reconoció el lugar al verlo. Era donde antes su proyección astral había llegado. Continuaron andando hasta que ella se paró. Ante ellos vieron lo que estaban buscando.

- "¿Es ese...?"- Dijo la felina mirando a su ama, ella solo asintió, sin mirarla.

- "Espero que estéis listos"- Shaoran y Eriol se pusieron serios. El espejo que tenían delante era viejo, sin duda. Los bordes de madera maciza y con unos grabados preciosos, por su so forma se sabía que era antiguo, pero no parecía tener ese polvo que se acumula con los años. La chica se dio la vuelta y se acercó a los chicos. Los miró fijamente y se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudencial del espejo, pero de cara a él. La felina se sentó al lado de su ama. Spinel y Ruby Moon se mantuvieron vigilantes a una ventana que justamente iluminaba el espejo. Fuera seguía lloviendo. Eriol y Shaoran se pusieron delante de la chica, y la guardiana alada de aspecto siempre serio se mantuvo a las espaldas de ella. La chica inspiró y después soltó el aire, cerró los ojos y se mantuvo callada.

- "Recuerda, concéntrate, estate calmada y céntrate en lo que buscas, no te desvíes de tu objetivo"- Susurraba la gata. La chica mantuvo su respiración acompasada con los latidos de su corazón, en ese momento su cabeza cayó pesadamente y Shaoran y Eriol miraron atentos.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó Ruby Moon. La guardiana de semblante serio fijó su mirada a las espaldas de los dos muchachos. Estos al darse cuenta se dieron la vuelta. Ahí delante del espejo se encontraba la Cazadora.

- "Lo ha conseguido"- Dijo Sky. La mirada esmeralda estaba fija en el cristal del espejo, algo insegura. Por un instante retrocedió un paso, pero enseguida levantó su mano y la acercó a su reflejo. Fue acercando la mano hasta quedar a pocos milímetros. Rozó el cristal y como si en realidad no existiera tal cristal la mano de la chica lo atravesó. Metió el brazo, después una pierna y finalmente introdujo su cuerpo hasta desaparecer.

- "Realmente era un portal"- Dijo Spinel.

- "¿A caso lo dudabais?"- Dijo la felina entrecerrando los ojos.

- "Digamos que no confiamos del todo en ella"- Explicó la guardiana de alas de mariposa.

- "Callaos"- dijo Tiankong que estaba con los ojos cerrados y las brazos cruzados- "En cualquier momento aparecerá la Card y no debemos perturbar a nuestra ama, si se despierta no podría salvar a la chica y creo que eso no lo queremos ninguno de nosotros"- Los guardianes de Eriol se callaron. Eriol permaneció con la mirada perdida en el espejo, al igual que Shaoran.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

En esos momentos se encontraba en un sitio totalmente nuevo para ella. No había suelo. No había techo. No había paredes. Se encontraba en un lugar de colores inexplicables. Todo era naranja, verde, rojo, azul, amarillo y más colores. No sabía si estaba flotando o si volaba, pero se sentía ligera. No sabía si en ese lugar tenía que desplazarse andando, nadando o volando. En el mismo instante que entró no vio por donde vino, solo pudo ver esos colores y detrás de ella... nada. Miró a su alrededor y vio como había cristales por todas partes, redondos cuadrados, rectangulares, triangulares y de todas las formas. Se decidió a moverse, lo más seguro es que no tuviera mucho tiempo. En el mismo instante que decidió moverse sintió como si hubiera algo sólido bajo sus pies y que podía andar, bajó la mirada para ver lo que estaba pisando pero no vio nada.

- "Qué lugar más extraño"- Se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba por ese lugar. Todo parecía flotar por todas partes, pero sin realmente estar flotando- "Realmente muy extraño"- Sin seguir prestando atención a todo lo que la rodeaba siguió adelante en busca de aquella chica, si lo que le habían dicho era cierto entonces la chica estaría medio cristalizada, dependiendo del tiempo que hubiera estado en ese lugar. La Cazadora seguía andando sin realmente saber por donde tenía que ir. Por más que caminaba no podía saber por donde podría estar la chica y no tenía mucho tiempo. La Card no tardaría mucho en llegar y los que estaban en el exterior no la podrán retener mucho, no por medio mágico.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Crees que lo habrá conseguido?"- Preguntó Ruby Moon a su amo.

- "No estoy seguro de que pueda funcionar este plan, después de todo la cuestión no es que vuelva, sino que encuentre a la chica. Salir, tengo la seguridad de que saldrá, pero que encuentre a la chica rápidamente, mmmmmm..."- Eriol tenía el pulgar y el índice sujetando su barbilla, mientras se quedaba pensativo.

- "En eso tienes razón. Tengo entendido que en esa clase de dimensiones suelen ser bastante inestables, no hay nada físico"

- "¿Esa clase de dimensiones?"- Preguntó Sky.

- "En un libro de la biblioteca del Círculo de Ancianos leí que existen varias dimensiones de tiempo-espacio, las creadas por un ente mágico como esta Card pueden ser bastante inestables. De aquí la razón de que la Card necesite a una persona, para mantener estable la dimensión necesita una fuente. Por eso se intercambia por una persona"- Terminó serenamente.

- "¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes maldito... MOCOSO?!"- A Shaoran se le hinchó una vena- "¡¿Me dices que al entrar ahí corres un gran peligro y no nos lo dices?!"

- "¿La habría hecho cambiar de opinión?"- La felina se cayó- "A parte de lo que ha dicho Eriol y lo que he dicho yo, está la posibilidad de que al final la Card no venga aquí ¿verdad?"- Todos lo miraron- "¡No tiene porque venir aquí para entrar, puede entrar por cualquier otro espejo!"- La felina apretó los dientes con resignación.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!"- Un grito desesperado sonaba por todo el lugar- "¿Dónde puede estar?"- La chica seguía dando vueltas. Seguía vagando sin rumbo alguno, tal vez fue absurdo adentrarse sin nada con que guiarse. Levantó la mirada y se mantuvo firme, no iba a arrepentirse ahora y entonces su mirada encontró lo que había venido a llevarse. La chica que buscaba se estaba transformando en cristal, ya estaba cristalizada hasta los hombros. Se encontraba inconsciente. Ahora... ¿cómo la llevaría?. La Cazadora se acercó a la chica y aunque por un momento dudó, la cogió de sus brazos de vidrio y vio que no se había equivocado- _"Como no hay nada sólido y ella estar inconsciente, no puede pensar en andar, así que la puedo llevar arrastrándola"_- La Cazadora la cogió fuerte y empezó su camino de vuelta, ahora no podía fallar.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡¿Creéis que podréis hacerme algo?!"- La Card había llegado hacia solo un instante y con cada ataque que la lanzaban volvía hacia ellos incluso con la misma fuerza. Las guardianas de la Cazadora formaron una cúpula protectora para protegerla del ruido y los movimientos. Shaoran, Eriol y sus guardianes intentaron contener a la Card, pero como ya esperaban era muy difícil. Nada que podían hacer con la magia funcionaba, ellos estaban siendo abatidos por ellos mismos.

- "Mierda"- Murmuró Shaoran con varias magulladuras.

- "Tendremos que aguantar"- Dijo Eriol con una expresión extremadamente seria- "Y si con la magia no podemos vencer..."- Eriol asió fuerte su báculo y lo transformó en una lanza azul con una punta plateada al final- "... Tendremos que utilizar otras tácticas"- Eriol se abalanzó sobre la Card mientras que Shaoran volvía a apretar sus dedos sobre su espada. Entre los dos lucharon contra la Card. Cada uno atacando un lado, cada lado siendo rechazado con relativa facilidad. De un salto se intercambiaron posiciones y Eriol cortó un brazo de la Card. La Card ni siquiera se inmutó, solo sonrió, algo que les gustó nada a los hechiceros.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Se que estoy cerca, lo puedo sentir"- La Cazadora llevaba a la chica como podía, no le faltaba mucho, sabía que le quedaba poco para salir del lugar. A su alrededor había muchos espejos por los que podría salir, pero si se equivocaba podría acabar en otra dimensión, quizá con suerte en su misma dimensión pero en otro cuarto, lo que podría ser bastante malo, ya que ella era la única que sabía en esos momentos como sellar la Card. Se giró a ver como estaba la chica y una mancha rojiza la llamó la atención. Se acercó al cuerpo y vio que en su brazo cristalizado se había teñido de rojo- "¿Qué significa esto?"- No lo sabía, pero algo así no era nada bueno. Se dio la vuelta y siguió buscando con más urgencia.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La Card era buena, muy buena. Solo la pudieron tocar una vez y aún así no se había inmutado, como si en realidad no le importara. Shaoran tenía varios moratones y un rasguño en la mejilla, también algunas quemaduras, pero no graves. Eriol no estaba en mejor estado, tenía un corte en una pierna, unos rasguños y quemaduras también. Ninguno de los dos estaba herido de gravedad, en realidad estaban bastante bien dados la situación. Era como si la Card les tuviera eso en mente, como si fuera un gatito disfrutando de un ovillo de lana, al que rasgar y con que jugar hasta que se destrozara. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, pero aún empuñando sus objetos mágicos con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la realidad es que así era.

- "Maldita sea"- Dijo Shaoran sin apartar la vista sobre la Card- "¿Cuanto más va a tardar?"- Sus palabras no mostraban derrota, aún. Pero si mostraban una gran impaciencia.

- "Es como si durante todo este tiempo nos estuviéramos atacando nosotros mismos, con nuestro propio poder"- Murmuró Eriol con un tono fuera de lo normal, pero imperceptible para aquel que realmente no le conociera.

- "Todo ataque mágico ha sido inútil, solo la hemos podido tocar con un ataque de nuestras armas, una batalla sin magia"- Los dos jóvenes estaban delante del espejo en forma defensiva. La Card solo sonreía abiertamente con satisfacción, sabía su ventaja, sabía que no aguantarían durante mucho más. La cuestión era... ¿cuánto tardarían en darse ellos cuenta de que nada de lo que hacían la afectaba?

- "Jajajajaja... no podréis derrotarme, aún rozándome o dañándome con vuestros ataques, a mí no m e pasará nada"- Dijo esto último lanzando una carcajada, ellos no lo comprendían, pero todo lo que hacían era meramente inútil. Sky y Tiankong miraban expectativas la llevada de su ama, ¿cómo podía tardar tanto? ¿la había pasado algo? En poco tiempo sus dudas se disiparon al ver algo que ansiaban ver hacía tiempo esa noche tormentosa. La Card se estaba arrodillando delante de ellos con una expresión en su cara que hasta el momento no habían tenido el place de ver. No sabían la razón pero el cuerpo de la Card parecía evaporarse, como si de agua se tratase. Poco a poco esa especie de vapor que salía de su cuerpo aumentó- "Mierda... lo ha conseguido"- Y con estas palabras detrás de los chicos se iluminó el espejo, dando paso a la Cazadora con una joven desmayada. En el exacto instante en que los cuerpos de las dos habían salido la Card había lanzado un grito de desesperación y un cúmulo de gas salió. Ahora la imagen de la Card era la real, la suya propia.

Era la apariencia de una mujer madura, de pelos cortos, su cuerpo envuelto en unas prendas cristalinas oscuras. El rostro era lo que atrajo sus miradas, porque no tenía, excepto dos ojos negros, totalmente negros. La Card miró fijamente a la Cazadora y en un solo movimiento se abalanzó sobre ella, metiendo a las dos de nuevo en el espejo. La chica que salió con la joven cayó al suelo como el plomo.

- "Mierda"- Fue la única palabra que se oyó de los ahí presentes. El único que pudo articular palabra de lo inesperado de la acción, Li fue el único capaz de poder expresar su estupefacción.

- "¿Y ahora qué?"- Dijo Ruby Moon algo anonadada. Las guardianas vieron al cuerpo inerte de su maestra y vieron que en él empezaron a salir varios cortes y rasguños.

- "Hay que sacarla de ahí"- Determinó Sky viendo impotente como su ama iba siendo torturada.

- "No podemos entrar, jamás seríamos capaces de salir de ese laberinto, ten en cuenta que no es un plano estable..."- Dijo Eriol algo enfadado pero... consigo mismo.

- "No me importa, no me importa"- La guardiana se levantó y fue directa al espejo, pero Tienkong la agarró antes de poder atravesar una pata.- "¿No me diga que te pones de su parte?"- El ángel negó y la guardiana solo lanzó un rugido.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Aquí no tendrás oportunidades de salir convida"- Dijo la Card con una sonrisa de loca. En su territorio ella era la que tenía ventaja. La había lanzado varios cristales, que la habían cortado. La chica no tendría ni una oportunidad de contraatacar, porque en ese lugar su magia no servía. Nada podía hacer excepto un último intento, no lo había intentado desde hacía mucho porque sus guardianas se lo habían prohibido, pero ahora... no quedaba opción.

- "En este lugar no funcionará la magia, pero si fuera de ella ¿verdad?"- La Card no entendió sus palabras- "Que las palabras vengan a mi, que la fuerza salga de mi, que mi alma sea puente, que mi cuerpo sea mi conexión"- En el otro lado del espejo el cuerpo de la Cazadora fue moviéndose- "Magia que vives en mi, pasa por el puente de mi alma para llegar allí donde no hay vida, ni emociones, palabras sin magia, palabras sin barreras"- La Cazadora alzó los brazos y el cuerpo del otro lado se levantó quedando delante del espejo- "¡Oh llave que ocultas los poderes del cielo, revélame la naturaleza de tu auténtico poder, te lo ordeno por el rango que me ha sido otorgado! ¡Libérate! ¡Ahora!"- El cuerpo levantó los brazos con la llave en sus manos. Esas fueron las palabras que pronunció el cuerpo de la chica a la vez que lo hacía dentro del espejo- "Palabras que guías mi cuerpo, palabras sin poderes en este terreno, palabras volad hasta donde pueden ser escuchadas y acatad mis órdenes como buen títere"- La Card seguía sin comprender lo que decía, era absurdo, sin sentido- "Esfera"- El cuerpo de la chica cogió la esfera de uno de sus bolsillos. Los guardianes, Eriol y Shaoran estaban sorprendidos, era como si el cuerpo hubiera adquirido vida propia- "Este es mi adiós, esta es mi misión. ¡Esfera al cristal!"- Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que el cuerpo lanzara la esfera al espejo.

- "¡Noooooo!"- Gritó la felina al ver lo que pasaba. La esfera se estrelló contra el espejo y su cristal se deshizo en añicos. De repente lo que la esfera contenía rodeó al espejo y este se convirtió en polvo negro. El cuerpo sujetó bien el báculo y en la punta de él se fue formando una Card oscura que acabó cayendo en el cuelo al igual que el cuerpo. Tiankong cogió a su ama y la Card que había caído junto a ella y leyó su nombre.

- "'The Reflection'"- La Card mostraba su cuerpo sin rostro enmarcado en un espejo.

- "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"- Dijo Spinel sin aún entender lo sucedido. El ángel cogió con su otro brazo las piernas de la chica y la levantó.

- "Esperad, está..."- Las palabras de Shaoran no pudieron salir. Solo pudo ver las miradas de las dos guardianas. Dolor. La tormenta paró y las dos guardianas salieron volando por la ventana que antes en el combate iluminaba el cuarto- "No puede ser ¿verdad?"- Dijo Shaoran a Eriol, este le evitó la mirada. El silencio se apoderó de ellos.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Mmm... ¿Dónde estoy?"- Una chica se levantó de algo que era duro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con ropa normal. Miró alrededor y no vio más que oscuridad.

- "Bienvenida a mi plano..."- Todo se iluminó de nuevo y ante ella se encontró otra persona. Una niña, una niña de pelo corto y ojos verdes- "Bienvenida a tu pesadilla... Cazadora"

- "¿Mi pesadilla?"

****

N. de A: Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ Después de un mes de atasco por fin he podido terminar el capítulo. Por Dios, creía que jamás se me ordenarían las ideas, pero aquí me tenéis, dando guerra de nuevo, jejejejejeje. No sé como ha quedado realmente el capítulo, pero jamás se me habían ocurrido tantas ideas... ¿pensabais que era un bloqueo de autor? Pues no, todo lo contrario, demasiadas ideas y tan difíciles de escoger, que al final las acabé mezclando XD. Pero aquí el resultado. Iba a poner otro final pero de repente se me ocurrió este... ¿qué ha pasado con la Cazadora? ¿dónde se ha metido? Un misterio sin resolver... llamemos a Mulder y Scully XD.

Para aquellos que pregunten... ¿no tenía que estudiar? Pues fíjate que sí, pero ahora mismo estoy en casita porque estoy malica :( Así que aprovecho para escribir lo que pueda y pasar apuntes ;).

Por mis otros fics... bueno... allí están XD En cuento pueda los continuaré. Para aquellos que aún no se han enterado... mis actualizaciones las pongo en mi BIO de FF.net así que no me preguntéis cuando actualizo, pasaos por allí cada cinco o 7 días y veréis algo nuevo ;)

Y lo último... El capítulo 10 está por terminarse XD. Por fin, sin problemas y en marcha, en breve el 11 y cuando tenga listo este pondré el 8 en FF.net

Quejas, insultos, críticas, palabras de ánimo, opiniones o lo que se os pase por vuestra mente a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Ah!!! tal vez parezca una tontería pero voy a dejar algo en claro... en el fic de El Poder de Dos Corazones voy a pedir como mínimo d2 reviews por capítulo, así que hasta que en capítulo 7 no haya 14 reviews no voy a poner el siguiente capítulo. Sí, lo sé, soy muy mala XD, pero considero que es un fic a la altura del de Mikki y merece una oportunidad. y si os atrevéis con el inglés pasaos a leer el fic original: The Power of Two Hearts.

No!!!!! No recibo dinero por esto, solo la satisfacción de hacer algo de un fic que me gusta.

Ciao.

****

Kassy99


	11. Miedos, Pesadillas y Pasado

29 de Diciembre del 2002

Este episodio es bastante confuso ^^UU. Voy a mezclar el mundo de los sueños, la realidad, el pasado y los recuerdos U_U, sé que es algo lioso pero para avisarles lo voy a liar todavía más ^^UUU porque no voy a poner los textos en _cursiva_ como suelo hacer normalmente. Si no entienden algo del capítulo háganmelo saber y ya se los aclaro yo.

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino

Capítulo 11: Miedos, Pesadillas y Pasado  
_¿Cuál es la realidad?_

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR  
Enfréntate a tu DESTINO  
Solo juega para GANAR  
Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final  
En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD  
Así que guíate por tu instinto  
Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN  
Porque la VERDAD la encontraras  
En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó  
Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

Silencio, una palabra tan fría y tan cercana a nuestros corazones... Es una palabra que a muchos puede causarle dolor y que a otros le da la libertad. La libertad que no te proporciona la felicidad, una felicidad que es tan ínfima que apenas existe, que apenas la vivimos, que solo es imaginación de nuestra alma. La tormenta había parado, pero no mucho después volvió, más fuerte y desgarradora que antes. Era un día negro, un día de despedidas, un día de muerte y desolación. Las dos guardianas permanecían de pie, viendo impotentes, el delicado cuerpo de su ama, pálida y sin calor, tan fría que helaba el corazón de solo mirarla. Una cosa si era cierta, la muerte no le había arrebatado la belleza pero si cerrado sus esmeraldas de esperanza, su brillo único, su cándida sonrisa que no mostraba a nadie y que por ello nadie más volvería a ver jamás. El llanto de angustia de las dos guardianas era el peor de todos los llantos, un llanto silencioso, sin emoción, un llanto que solo sus almas escuchaban y que el silencio arropaba. La verdad de la vida era aquella, unos nacen y otros se van.

- "Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos"- Dijo la felina, recordando esa frase de boca de su ama. El ángel de eterna seriedad se volvió a un armario y de allí sacó una delicadísima y finísima tela blanca. La echó al aire y lentamente cayó sobre el durmiente cuerpo de la chica. La habían cambiado de ropas, eran blancas, típica ceremonial que utilizaba en la batalla, pero con algunos cambios, habían dejado suelto su cabello, que era largo, pero habían mantenido el velo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro para respetar su intimidad. Nadie fue tan valiente y a la vez tan cobarde. Valiente por su fuerza de voluntad, cobarde por miedo a sus propios fantasmas. Una mujer que moriría sin pasado y que jamás alcanzaría el futuro tan deseado.

- "Será mejor que recobremos nuestro otro estado"- Dijo el ángel con ojos fríos e inexpresivos. Los dos se iluminaron y las alas les envolvieron mientras el círculo bajo sus pies brillaba intensamente. En pocos segundos una mujer y un pequeño peluche flotante ocupaban el lugar de las dos guardianas. La mujer derramó una lágrima y salió del cuarto. La gatita permaneció flotando, expectativa...

- "No puedes morir, no puedes estar muerta. El día que aceptaste esta misión juraste terminarla, prometiste que jamás abandonarías"- Las lágrimas no caían de su rostro- "Así que... ¡Levántate y lucha!"- Las palabras sonaron a eco en la habitación. Nada ocurriría, nada podría pasar, solo la muerte traería de vuelta su alma... y todos saben, que la muerte es egoísta y jamás deja lo que ya es de su pertenencia.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Era tan oscuro el día que apenas se podía decir que había amanecido. Era temprano por la mañana y todos se habían levantado. A causa de las incesantes lluvias los partidos quedaban aplazados hasta nuevo aviso. En una parte de la cafetería de 'The Corner' había un grupo de chicos, silenciosos. Estaban tomando su desayuno o simplemente un café. La mañana era ajetreada en el café y todos hablaban lo que hacía que los murmullos taparan su conversación a otros oídos.

- "Entonces..."- Tomoyo aún no se creía que la tan, ahora, conocida Cazadora, hubiera muerto. Eriol no se mostraba sonriente, por primera vez se veía terroríficamente serio. Shaoran simplemente miraba al exterior, como caían las gotas de agua.

- "Arriesgó su vida para salvar a esa chica"- Dijo Eriol.

- "Pero... ¿y ahora? Sin la Cazadora no se pueden sellar esas Cards ¿verdad?"- Preguntó Meiling aún sin poder creerse todo lo sucedido.

- "El problema es ese, sin ella no es posible la captura de las Cards, y ahora mismo es clara su presencia"- Dijo Eriol mirando también al exterior- "Esta lluvia no es normal. Es provocada por el poder de la Card, pero mi mayor temor es que sospecho que no es solo una"- Las chicas mostraron un ápice de temor, pero se tranquilizaron enseguida.

- "Esa chica... la Cazadora... ¿qué ha pasado con sus guardianas?"- Shaoran miró el reflejo de sus amigos por la ventana.

- "Desaparecerán al cabo de poco tiempo"- Las chicas se giraron a ver al joven guerrero, a excepción de Eriol que solo tomó un sorbo de su café.

- "¿Desaparecerán?"- Dijo Meiling.

- "Sí, será inevitable su desaparición"- Dijo Eriol concentrado en su café.

- "Las guardianas no han sido selladas, por lo que aún dependen de la energía de su ama para sobrevivir. Al igual que le pasó a Yue"- Tomoyo recordó esa época, Meiling solo siguió escuchando atenta- "No sé cuan sea la dependencia de su ama, pero aún siendo poca, dependen de ella para sobrevivir, sin su energía vital ahora solo les queda esperar a que les llegue su hora. Si hubieran sido selladas antes de su muerte, su poder hubiera quedado dormido en el libro, pero ahora... no les queda mucho tiempo de existencia"- Shaoran veía a gente correr con el paraguas en la mano. La lluvia era fuerte e imparable.

- "Ahora habrán recobrado su aspecto normal, el que utilizan para pasar desapercibidas. Así gastarán menos poder, seguramente al igual que Yukito, empezarán a desaparecer y desmayarse, sentirán debilidad y agotamiento. Solo podemos fijarnos bien de quienes se tratan para poder hablar con ellas ya que al parecer ellas siguen sin quererse dar a conocer"- Meiling y Tomoyo asintieron. En ese preciso instante un chico entró en la cafetería empapado.

- "¡Hay... hay un cocodrilo fuera!"- Dijo casi sin aliento. Como un loco empezó a cercarse a cada una de las pidiendo ayuda, desesperadamente. Un par de chicos hartos de sus desvaríos le cogieron y le echaron de la cafetería.

- "Un cocodrilo fuera... a ese tío se le ha perdido un tornillo"- Comentó uno y el grupo con el que estaba se echó a reír justo cuando una chica se levantó de la mesa chillando.

- "¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Un gusano, un gusano!"- Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

- "Qué dices Nadia, aquí no hay nada"- Tomoyo y Meiling se miraron y después miraron a Eriol.

- "¿Ha dicho un gusano?"- Al hablar en inglés no sabían si habían oído mal.

- "Sí, ha dicho un gusano"- Confirmó Eriol. Shaoran estaba mirando la escena. La chica se había tranquilizado gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas y se la habían llevado.

- "Seguramente sufre alucinaciones"- Dijo Meiling sin darle más importancia. Los cuatro siguieron con su desayuno, pero algo inquietó a Eriol y Shaoran.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Oye Taoru tenemos problemas"- Dijo una chica de cabello largo recogido en una coleta alta.

- "¿Qué pasa Suzu?"- El capitán de los Tigres caminaba por el corredor seguido de la chica.

- "Hay problemas con algunos de los chicos"- La chica vestía con pantalones chándal y una sudadera, lo que tapaban su figura. En la mano llevaba una carpeta.

- "¿Qué problemas hay?"- Dijo saliendo del corredor y llegando al gimnasio del pabellón.

- "4 de nuestros chicos están en cama"- El joven se paró y la miró a la cara.

- "¡¿Están enfermos?! ¡¿Tienen algo roto?!"- La chica se asustó por el rostro del chico y retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza- "¡¿Entonces que tienen?!"- Gritó captando la atención de todos los que estaban entrenando en ese pabellón.

- "Al parecer no quieren salir de sus camas"- El chico se le hinchó una vena y salió dando grandes y fuertes pasos. En su salida empujó a un chico, el cual le cogió del brazo y le estrelló contra la pared.

- "¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme?"- Dijo con su cara cerca de su oreja.

- "Suéltame capullo"- Dijo el capitán de los Tigres. El hombre retorció más fuerte el brazo del chico.

- "Repite eso"- La chica que había estado hablando con Taoru llegó corriendo.

- "Suéltale Alex"- Dijo enfadada. El joven apartó la vista del japonés y miró a su prima.

- "Buenos días primita"- Y la ignoró, siguió apretando al chico contra la pared.

- "Suéltale Alex"- Dijo otra voz femenina. Era su hermana. Había llegado algo mojada de la lluvia y al ver lo que estaba haciendo su hermano se acercó corriendo.

- "¿No es humillante capitán de los Tigres? Te tienen que defender dos chicas"- Rió sádicamente. Le vergüenza y la humillación corrió por las venas de Kamatsu.

- _"Maldita sea. La fuerza de este tipo es increíble"_- Pensaba Kamatsu. Lo que no sabía es que estaba empleando su poder para incrementar su fuerza.

- "¡Eh vosotros!"- Cinco figuras llegaron desde el fondo del corredor. Shaoran había llegado junto a Eriol, Hui, Paul y Andrew. Paul fue quien les llamó la atención.

- "Deja en paz al chaval"- Dijo Andrew- "Esto es una competición de fútbol, no de artes marciales ni lucha libre"

- "No os metáis donde no os llaman"- Dijo el norteamericano separándose del cuerpo del chico y así tirarle al suelo de un fuerte empujón. Suzu se acercó a su amigo para ver si estaba bien pero este la apartó con el brazo y se levantó con algo de dificultad.

- "No te metas Suzu"- Dijo con la voz ronca y sería. El chico se puso frente al norteamericano. Tenía el brazo dolorido, la mejilla rojiza del golpe contra la pared y el orgullo pisoteado.

- "¿Quieres más?"- Dijo con sonrisa malintencionada.

- "Eres un..."- El chico fue a embestirle con su puño cuando alguien paró su brazo. Miró a su lado y vio a Shaoran con una mirada seria.

- "Si te dejas llevar por la furia serás igual que él. Si comienzas una pelea te descalificarán de la Competición, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer"- El chico miró en la profundidad de sus ojos marrones y se tranquilizó un poco. Por mucho que quisiera patear a ese niñato, no podía dejar que eso le costara la Competición a él y a todo su equipo.

- "Mira quien es... el capitán de los lagartos y el de las hurracas"- Dijo despreciativamente. Eriol solo sonreía, Shaoran no se inmutaba, a diferencia de Andrew y Paul que estaban hirviendo de ira. Hui también estaba furioso, pero mantuvo la compostura- "Patético"- Dijo pasando a Li y dirigiéndose a los otros cuatro- "Viendo a tanto inútil se me han quitado las ganas de entrenar aquí"- Al pasar al lado de los cuatro chicos, Hui le cogió del brazo- "¿Quieres pegarme?"- Dijo casi con alegría.

- "Hui"- Shaoran le miró y el chino retiró el brazo con desprecio.

- "Mira como el perrito faldero obedece a su amo"- Se burló el capitán de los Snakes.

- "No deberías hablarle así a las personas"- El joven se paró y se giró a la voz, una voz femenina. Una chica salida de la nada había aparecido, todos giraron a ver a la chica y Shaoran y Eriol se quedaron sin aliento. Una joven de pelo corto y ojos verdes estaba detrás de Suzu, avanzando hasta ponerse delante del capitán de los Snakes, dando la espalda al hechicero chino y el capitán de los Tigres. El americano analizó el cuerpo de la chica, observando con lujuria cada curva de su cuerpo, levantó la vista y miró a la chica con un urgente deseo de saber que sabor tenía esa mujer.

- "¿Qué dices preciosa?"- Ignoró a los otros chicos y se fue acercando a ella. Había encontrado una nueva muñeca con la que jugar. Se puso frente a ella y levantó la mano para tocarla cuando Li le cogió por la muñeca permaneciendo detrás de la chica. La furia se veía en sus ojos por primera vez.

- "No tienes derecho a hablarle así a la gente"- Dijo dulce y melodiosa a la vez que la amargura se podía oír en su voz. Shaoran podía sentir su calidez desde allí, podía percibir su cálida aura y no iba a permitir que ese tipo la ensuciase con sus asquerosas manos. Claro... si es que podía tocar a un fantasma.

- "¿A no? ¿Y una preciosidad como tú que va a hacer para impedírmelo"- Dijo divertido y provocativo ignorando los ojos que los observaban. La chica sonrió dulcemente como si fuera una niña pequeña- "Una chica como no debería de meterse en estos asuntos tan desagradables"- Suzu que estaba al lado de Taoru miraba la escena aturdida, al igual que todos los demás. Eriol además de estar aturdido miraba expectante y curioso. La segunda vez que la veían y ni siquiera se habían percatado del acercamiento de su presencia. Aún siendo un fantasma parecía bien material, incluso gente sin poderes podían verla, ahora si que se escapaba a toda explicación lógica y racional.

- "Perdón si te he ofendido, pero no me gusta como has tratado a estas personas, deberías disculparte"- Dijo con toda ingenuidad, como si hubiera acabado de nacer y no supiera las maldades que en este mundo se podían ver. El chico sonrió más abiertamente mientras que nadie de los que estaba presente entendía lo que estaba pasando- "No está bien insultar a las personas y humillarlas como si no sintieran esas palabras"- Dijo con sincera inocencia.

- "Pequeña, hay cosas en esta vida que debes aprender. Eres muy ingenua si piensas que todo en esta vida es pura bondad"- Dijo muy divertido. Shaoran seguía sosteniendo su muñeca, protegiendo a la chica de su tacto. Levantó la vista y vio la mirada de Shaoran, estaba furioso.

- "Sé que en esta vida hay gente que son descorteses con los demás, pero confío en que no todos son así. Yo creo que en el fondo eres una buena persona"- Dijo con voz infantil. El chico sonrió, jamás había encontrado una chica tan tonta, sería una buena pieza para su colección.

- "Me gustas"- La chica puso sus manos delante, le hizo una leva inclinación con la cabeza y sonrió.

- "Gracias"- Shaoran tenía la sangre hirviendo. Ella levantó una mano y cogió el brazo de Shaoran. El chico se sobresaltó y vio que ella le miraba con una sonrisa- "No te preocupes"- Li aflojó y soltó al norteamericano- "En realidad no eres tan mala persona"- A Shaoran le recorrió un escalofrío pero sintió como le apretaban la mano. La chica entrelazó los dedos con los de él, lo cual asombró al muchacho.

- "Jajaja... eres una chica muy mona y graciosa, en serio, me gustas"- La chica sonrió de nuevo.

- "Me halaga"- Todos parpadearon y Alex se echó a reír.

- "En serio, eres muy graciosa. ¿De verdad piensas que soy buena persona?"- La chica caminó llevándose a Shaoran con ella. Se acercó a Eriol y le cogió con la otra mano.

- "En realidad... No, no creo que seas buena persona"- El chico se quedó mudo de repente- "Creo que eres desconsiderado, altanero y muy egocéntrico, si te digo la verdad no me gustas"- Solo había una palabra que definiera ese giro en la situación. Humillación. Le había humillado de la peor manera posible, había elevado su ego a lo más alto posible y después, de un empujón, lo había sumido en una humillación, que para su honor era lo peor que le podía haber pasado. Un rechazo. Le había rechazado, a él. Taoru no pudo evitar reírse al igual que Paul y Andrew, Hui sonreía, Suzu contenía su risita lo mejor que podía y Eriol y Shaoran solo miraban perplejos la torna de papeles, con la diferencia de la siempre dibujada sonrisa de Eriol.

- _"Esto ya no es un simple juego, sino algo personal. Le ha humillado de la peor forma, en donde más le duele y eso no lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente"_- Pensó Suzu. Ella sabía bien que lo que había hecho la chica era jugar con él, había hecho que bajara la guardia inflando su ego y su diversión y después con un pincho lo había desinflado rápidamente hasta haberle dejado totalmente vacío. Había jugado una perfecta jugada para derrotar al capitán de los Snakes. No era cuestión de llegar al final sino de vencer a un rival que hacía tiempo que clamaba por una buena lección.

- "¿Cómo te llamas?"- Dijo Alex irritado y rojo de ira. La chica empezó a llevarse a los dos capitanes, el chino y el inglés. Y solo dijo entre una melodiosa risa.

- "Sakura, simplemente Sakura"- Los tres desaparecieron dejando a 6 personas sonrientes y un hombre muriéndose de ira. Se arrepentiría, eso era algo que nadie le hacía, nadie. No se quedaría tranquilo hasta devolverle la humillación a esa... esa tal Sakura.

- "Esto no quedará así"- El chico se dirigió al otro lado de donde habían desaparecido los 3.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Fuera del pabellón en una parte cubierta estaban tres personas. La lluvia caía de fondo, fuerte y furiosa. La miraban sin palabras, era de carne y hueso, no podía ser un fantasma, era materialmente imposible, a la vez que era imposible que fuera ella la que realmente estaba delante de ellos. La chica vestía con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, era de color azul pálido, las mangas eran cortas y calzaba unas zapatillas blancas. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y seguidamente la miraron a ella, con interesado detenimiento. Meiling y Tomoyo se acercaron por detrás de la chica. Se pararon al ver las expresiones de Hiragizawa y Li.

- "¡Eh! Hola chicos"- Al oír la voz de Meiling se percataron de sus presencias. Las chicas llegaron al lado de los dos y se giraron a ver a la chica.

- "Hola"- Saludó Tomoyo. Las dos chicas quedaron hipnotizadas por los ojos verdes de la chica- "No se parece a..."- Meiling la observó y afirmó.

- "Tiene un aire a Sagara. ¿Eres familiar suya?"- Dijo a la joven. Si antes tenía una sonrisa en sus labios ahora se podía decir todo lo contrario. Quedó inmóvil observando fijamente a Li.

- "Creí que la ayudarías"- Las chicas no entendían de que hablaba, Eriol miró a su descendiente y Shaoran no tenía palabras.

- "¿Ya os habíais visto antes Li?"- Preguntó Eriol con mirada seria pero sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Sí, esta es la tercera vez que nos encontramos, pero creo que ya la he visto otras veces, como en la reunión en mi casa. Me dio la sensación de que la había visto"- Dijo pensativo hundiéndose en esos pozos verdes.

- "¿De qué os conocéis?"- Susurró Meiling. Las dos chicas habían venido a ver los entrenamientos ya que Tomoyo tenía que grabar todo movimiento de los equipos contrarios. Quedaron para ir juntas y allí se encontraban ahora.

- "Ella es..."- Eriol no sabía como explicarlas todo ese lío si les decía quién era esa chica pero la joven se había anticipado a él.

- "Sakura Kinomoto"- Las dos giraron sus cabezas hacia donde estaba la chica.

- "¿Cómo?"- Dijo sorprendida y furiosa Meiling, como si de una macabra broma se tratase.

- "Eso es imposible"- Tenía su mirada fija en la de la chica y vio algo que una vez vio en una chica de mismos ojos verdes- "¿Sakura?"- Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca y empezó a llorar. Meiling miraba inquisitiva a su primo y este solo miraba fijamente a Sakura.

- "Creí que la protegerías"- Se dirigía a Shaoran con dureza otra vez.

- "¿Proteger a quién?"- Preguntó Eriol interesado en el tema.

- "A la Cazadora"- Respondió sin apartar la vista de sus profundos ojos verdes. Aún recordaba como vino esa noche para pedirle eso, que fuera en ayuda de la Cazadora.

- "¿Para qué proteger a la Cazadora?"- Dijo Eriol al fantasma de carne y hueso.

- "Ella es la escogida para capturar las Cards, no era el momento de que cayera en el sueño, todavía no, no está preparada para enfrentar la verdad... la realidad... su pesadilla"- Tomoyo había parado de llorar, pero aún tenía el corazón sobrecogido en un puño.

- "¿Cómo?"- Preguntó sin entender ni una palabra de lo que trataba de decir.

- "Sakura, qué quieres decir con la verdad, ¿qué verdad? ¿qué realidad? ¿cuál pesadilla?"- Shaoran intentó acercarse a ella pero esta retrocedió- "¿Ahora huyes?"- Dijo dolido.

- "No sé quién eres, pero creí que tú la podrías proteger. La soledad... el dolor... la mentira... la oscuridad... Un teatro de marionetas donde ella es el títere principal. Yo solo la quería ayudar, protegerla, hacerla entender la verdad... su pesadilla..."- Los chicos fijaron su mirada en alguien que llegaba detrás de la chica y puso sus manos en los hombros de la 'fantasmal' aparición de Sakura.

- "Sakura"- Dijo con voz débil. La chica miró a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre y allí vio a una fatigada profesora de pelo rubio. Estaba pálida y se veía el agotamiento en sus ojos.

- "Profesora Sofie"- Murmuró Sakura. La mujer no se podía mantener en pie y cayó sobre la chica. Los cuatro fueron a socorrer a la profesora. Sakura quedó al lado de la maestra- "¿Cuánto tiempo os queda?"- Preguntó suavemente. Eriol y Shaoran comprendieron en aquel instante. Ella no podía ser otra que...

- "La guardiana de la Cazadora"- Dijo Tomoyo para asombro de Eriol y Shaoran.

- "No mucho pequeña, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Supongo que debí saberlo. Era imposible que nos hubiera dejado"- Dijo con sonrisa sincera y serena.

- "¿Dónde está Kirina?"

- "Velando el cuerpo de cualquier mal. Si estáis aquí significa que aún no está todo perdido. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ocurrió?"- Sakura cerró los ojos.

- "Está en su pesadilla, está sufriendo, un dolor proveniente de la verdad, de su pesadilla"- Repetía una y otra vez.

- "¿Por qué no para de decir eso? Repite una y otra vez 'verdad', 'pesadilla' y 'realidad'"- Sakura se levantó y miró a los alrededores.

- "El espejo nos muestra lo que queremos ver, el corazón nos enseña a aceptarlo"- Murmuró.

- "¿Por qué no hablas claramente Sakura? Si es que eres Sakura"- Dijo Meiling levantándose algo indignada de tan pesada broma.

- "Yo soy quien soy y tú eres quien eres"- La chica desvió su mirada hasta posarla en Shaoran- "Protégela de su pesadilla, de la verdad, de la realidad y sobre todo, de sí misma. No lo olvides por favor... Cuando el momento llegue no olvides que ella es ella, tú eres tú y yo soy yo"- En el mismo instante que Shaoran intentó levantarse un trueno cayó sobre un árbol cercano, llamando la atención de todos. Cuando volvieron sus ojos no había nadie. Sakura había desaparecido... de nuevo.

- "¿Pero qué clase de broma era esa?"- Recriminó a su primo y al inglés. Eriol ayudó a la mujer del suelo a levantarse con la ayuda de Tomoyo.

- "Era realmente ella ¿verdad?"- La mujer la miró con sonrisa débil a la japonesa.

- "Sí"- Dijo agotada entre su respiración.

- "Pero está muerta"- Dijo Meiling que había oído la pregunta y la respuesta.

- "La muerte..."- Sonrió con ironía en su voz dentro de su debilidad.

- "¿Qué debemos hacer?"- Preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol.

- "Llevémosla dentro, ahí la podremos tumbar"- Todos entraron de nuevo al pabellón, todos excepto Shaoran. Se mantuvo quieto, pensativo.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "No podrás escapar de aquí"- Resonaba la voz por aquella oscuridad. La chica corría y corría, pero todo seguía siendo oscuridad. Cansada de correr se paró para tomar aire. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y tomó las bocanadas de aire que podía.

- "Mierda..."- No era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, de eso estaba segura- "No puedo... encontrar... la salida"

- "Este es el laberinto que tú creaste, qué ironía ¿verdad? Atrapada en tu propia verdad"- La voz era madura y fría, pero sabía que pertenecía a esa niña que había visto antes, una niña que ya había visto, una voz que ya había escuchado, una pesadilla que ya había vivido.

- "No estoy derrotada, no me rendiré"- Se irguió y miró amenazante al aire.

- "Pero si ya te rendiste hace mucho tiempo"- Reía la voz.

- "¿Cómo dices?"

- "Tú misma lo estás pensado, ya has estado aquí. Pero jamás has llegado al final, jamás has podido aceptar tu pesadilla. Eres débil como cualquier ser humano, pero tu mayor debilidad reside dentro de ti. Tú eres tú propia perdición"- Seguía riendo la voz.

- "Mentiras... tonterías... Lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido"- Dijo con arrebatadora furia.

- "¿Y a caso esta vida tiene sentido?"- Preguntó interesada la voz.

- "..."- No sabía que contestar, su vida no era como la de cualquier otra persona, era nada más ni nada menos que una hechicera, la Cazadora.

- "Tú silencio lo dice todo. Has tenido mucha suerte, la muerte todavía no ha venido a por ti, pero no queda mucho para que venga a por lo que es suyo. Tu tiempo se acaba... tic... tac... tic... tac..."- Reía a carcajadas. Los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron y su cuerpo cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- "No quiero... no quiero saber..."- Murmuraba- " ... la verdad"- Ahora la oscuridad invadía su cuerpo, como la noche invade al día.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡Mierda!"- Entró como un tornado y cerró la puerta de un portazo, estaba frustrado. Recorrió toda la habitación, andando sin cesar. No podía comprender que estaba pasando. Sakura, la Cazadora, todo iba siendo cada vez más confuso, más distorsionado. Después de varios minutos se paró en medio del cuarto- "¿Qué está ocurriendo? Esto no tiene el más mínimo sentido"- De repente algo cruzó por su mente, recordó lo sucedido ese día- "El chico de la cafetería al igual que la chica... después lo de los chicos del equipo... Las palabras de Sakura..."

__

- "...no era el momento de que cayera en el sueño, todavía no, no está preparada para enfrentar la verdad... la realidad... su pesadilla"

- "Sueños... quizá se referiría a pesadillas, a un mundo de pesadillas, pero..."- El chino fue a su cama y se sentó llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Mantuvo la cabeza agachada y se tranquilizó momentáneamente. Decidió borrar el asunto de su mente y seguir con lo que había dejado. El diario de Long Lei. Otro misterio sin resolver. No sabía porque pero ese diario era clave de muchas cosas, tal vez si se despejaba, centrándose en otra cosa podría pensar con más claridad toda esa locura. sí, seria lo mejor- "El diario de Long Lei"- Se levantó y fue al escritorio donde sacó de un cajón cerrado con un sello mágico el diario de su antepasado. Abrió el libro por donde lo había dejado la última vez y empezó a leer. 

****

Han pasado unos meses desde que mi hijo nació. Es la alegría de toda mi familia,  
el lazo que nos une a mi y a mi esposa, en cambio... yo me siento tan vacío, nada  
ha cambiado para mi, el hecho de que halla nacido mi sucesor me hace sentir un  
muñeco que manejan a su antojo, me siento una marioneta que mis padres  
crearon solo para perpetuar la línea familiar.

Mi tío vino hace unos días, visitándome como hace cada semana, aunque esta vez  
se demoró más. Aunque sea una persona irritante parece ser el único que puede  
entender mi tristeza, que ironía... el gran hechicero del que todos esperaban  
fuera un ejemplo a seguir se había convertido en la lacra de la familia por sus  
excentricidades y su soledad, en cambio yo había asumido ese papel que él no  
pudo tomar. Hoy le noté diferente, se veía pensativo y serio, algo muy poco  
normal en él. Intenté sacarle sus pensamientos pero el solo me dijo: '¿Puedes  
visitarme mañana? Tengo que enseñarte algo que te interesará' Como siempre  
un velo de misterios se cernía sobre él, no tuve más remedio que aceptar. Mañana  
sabría el porqué de su ausencia de hoy.

Shaoran se sentía profundamente agotado, no podía mantener los párpados abiertos. Su cabeza caía pesado sobre sus hombros y en cuestión de pocos segundos cayó sobre su escritorio agotado.

Con lo que ahora se encontró escapaba a toda explicación, parpadeó un par de veces y vio que no se equivocaba. Estaba en una habitación, con una cama delante y dos bultos sobre ella. Notó que un bulto se movía y se sobresaltó, miró a los lados y no vio lugar donde esconderse, ni siquiera sabía como había parado en aquel lugar. De la cama salió una persona, al parecer era un hombre, se sentó al borde de ella y miró a su espalda con mirada triste, después de unos minutos se levantó cogió una bata y salió de la habitación, Shaoran percató enseguida el movimiento de la otra persona sobre la cama, tenía los cabellos largos y negros, la mujer posicionó su cuerpo mirando hacia el techo, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerró los ojos. En esos instantes había olvidado que se encontraba en un lugar ajeno y empezó a moverse de su posición. Shaoran salió del cuarto y vio que delante de él había un pasillo, extenso y amplio, no sabía la razón pero le resultaba ligeramente familiar. Por instinto avanzó por el pasillo, caminando pensativo en esa extraña sensación de familiaridad hasta que se encontró a los pies de unas escaleras, las bajó lentamente, cauteloso y receloso de lo que abajo le podría deparar. A varios escalones del suelo se paró, el hombre de antes había salido y se dirigía a otra parte de la casa. Se había cambiado de ropa

- _"¿Dónde se ha cambiado?"_- Se preguntaba el chino. Algo que también le llamó la atención fue que el hombre vestía con ropas chinas pero la casa tenía un estilo occidental. Decidió seguirle, el hombre entró en otro cuarto e inmediatamente salió de nuevo, cuando el desconocido salió de la habitación se encontró cara a cara con Shaoran, le miró a los ojos y acentuó el ceño de su rostro, Shaoran no pudo verle las facciones de su cara pero supo en seguida que no era del agrado del hombre. El hombre no dijo nada y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, delante avanzó hasta donde estaba él y en un segundo el hombre le atravesó, como si de aire se tratara, Shaoran se impresionó por el hecho y se dio media vuelta, se miró el cuerpo, se lo palpó y no parecía que hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, levantó la vista y vio que había otro hombre delante de él, de pelo largo oscuro y algo azulado, con unas ropas azules y unas gafas, pero lo que de alguna manera irritó a Shaoran fue la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios, algo que le resultaba molestamente familiar. En ese momento solo pudo pensar en un nombre- "Eriol"- Pero ese pensamiento le despertó de alguna forma- "No puede ser..."- Ese era... esa persona tan similar a Eriol solo podía ser...

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡Achiss!"- Estornudó el joven inglés. Los personas que estaban con él le miraron con curiosidad y sin el más mínimo interés.

- "¿Estás bien Eriol?"- Preguntó Tomoyo mientras veía como el inglés e colocaba las gafas.

- "Sí, no es nada"- El joven seguía con su imborrable sonrisa en los labios. Estaban en la habitación de Yukito, Touya tenía la mirada entrecerrada desconfiando en todos los que lo rodeaban, Yukito atendía a la profesora que se encontraba tumbada en su sofá, sentados en unas sillas estaban Eriol, Meiling y Tomoyo- "¿Meiling, tú primo sigue sin contestar?"- Una vena de la frente de la chica se hinchó pero no estalló en ira como normalmente hacía.

- "Al parecer está desaparecido, tiene el móvil conectado pero no contesta"- Contestó algo ruda. Shaoran se había marchado después de todo lo presenciado antes. Habían acordado reunirse más tarde pero no se había presentado, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado- "También he llamado a Lin pro me ha dicho que últimamente no lo ve mucho y ha empezado a echarme el sermón"- Dijo con un suspiro- "Al parecer Shaoran la está ignorando"- Dijo con algo de molestia un su voz y no porque la chica la molestase sino que Shaoran no se comportaba de esa manera con ella. Meiling no apreciaba mucho a Lin por lo que ella decía Shaoran estaba tratándola de una manera bastante poco usual en él, también había oído algo de Hui, pero al parecer las cosas habían pasado a mayores.

- "Supongo que lo de Sakura le ha afectado más de lo que pensaba"- Dijo Eriol con la cara más seria.

- "¿Y qué es eso de 'Lo de Sakura'? ¿Qué demonios significa todo ese dramón que vimos esta tarde? Porque juro que el espectáculo es digno de ser sacado de una película. Un misterio, la amiga muerta que vuelve..."- Meiling se había levantado de la silla y se encaró a Eriol, el cual solo la sonreía- "Los amigos de la infancia, el enemigo que se oculta entre las sombras, la nueva amiga enigmática, las situaciones extrañas. Es mejor que uno de los Expedientes X"

- "Cálmate Meiling"- Dijo Tomoyo con la voz trabada en la garganta. Al ver la expresión en los ojos de la japonesa Tomoyo se tranquilizó una oleada de culpabilidad la invadió.

- "Lo siento, es demasiado para una sola tarde"- La joven se volvió a sentar.

- "No quiero ser ni grosero ni interrumpir nada de gran relevancia pero... ¡¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí y por qué la chiquilla china está tan exaltada? y sobre todo... ¿Qué hace esta mujer medio inconsciente aquí?!"- Exigía respuestas el mayor de los Kinomoto.

- "Touya, no laces tanto la voz, vas a despertar a..."- Pero las palabras de Yukito fueron interrumpidas por al tacto de la mano helada de la mujer que se hallaba tumbada en el sofá.

- "No... te... preocupes... Yukito..."- La mujer le sonrió débilmente.

- "¿Os conocíais?"- Preguntó Touya, antes que cualquiera de los demás.

- "Mmmm... sí, de un viaje que hizo para visitar a Sagara, era su tutora cuando estuvo en Francia"- Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante, era como si todo en sí estuviera conectado de alguno curiosa forma.

- "¿Qué me ha pasado?"- Preguntó a los presentes.

- "Se ha desmayado y la hemos traído aquí"- La mujer asintió- "También queríamos hablar con usted, ya sabe... de ella"- Lo que Eriol dijo no sorprendió en absoluto a la mujer, era más, había esperado que lo hubieran descubierto mucho antes.

- "Comprendo"- La mujer se intentó reincorporar, pero ante la dificultad Yukito la ayudó.

- "Pues yo no"- Dijo Meiling cruzándose de brazos.

- "Y yo mucho menos"- Agregó Touya. Tomoyo inclinó la cabeza a un lado pensativa, tenía sus sospechas.

- "Realmente está..."- Siguió con la conversación Eriol ignorando las dudas de los demás.

- "Una vez me dijo mi creadora que la muerte era la mayor mentira creada por los humanos"- Las chicas parpadearon y los hombres concentraron toda su atención sobre ella.

- "¿Tu creadora?"- Dijo Yukito. La mujer le sonrió con pena.

- "Tú tuviste suerte de poder encontrarte con tu creador Yukito, o debo decir Yue"- Todos se asombraron excepto Eriol y Touya al cual le importaba más bien poco lo que había dicho ella.

- "¿Cómo...?"

- "¿... lo sé? Muy simple, porque a diferencia de Yue, a mi me dejaron conservar todos mis recuerdos con mi creadora y se me dio el poder de ser consciente de lo que hacia tanto siendo Sofie Páris como Tiankong"- Eriol encontró eso bastante fascinante, otra persona aparte de él que había creado unos guardianes.

- "Increíble"- Susurró Tomoyo.

- "Volvamos al principio. ¿Qué dijo tu creadora? ¿Qué la muerte es una mentira?"- Dijo con sarcasmo en su voz. La muerte... una mentira... ¿qué clase de persona pensaba eso?

- "Es algo que me enseñó mi creadora, que la muerte no es más que una fantasía creada por el, miedo humano, que realmente no existe"

- "Entonces ella no está muerta..."- Siguió irónica.

- "Sí"- Meiling borró esa sonrisilla irónica de su rostro, esa mujer o... guardiana estaba hablando en serio.

- "No lo entiendo... ¿su creadora quería decir que no morimos?"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "Una persona es eterna, jamás muere, es realmente inmortal. El alma después de abandonar el cuerpo vaga hasta un lugar de retiro, donde encontrara la opción de quedarse como está o reencarnarse de nuevo en algo material. El juicio de las almas no existe, porque no es el alma el que daña a los demás si no el pensamiento humano. El alma no posee recuerdos, no posee malos pensamientos porque en sí no tiene consciencia de nada"

- "¿Y los fantasmas?"- Dijo Touya algo renuente.

- "Esos son espíritus, otra forma del alma. Como bien se sabe los espíritus están aquí porque tienen asuntos pendientes, no pueden marcharse hasta que el lazo que los ata a este mundo se deshaga. Cuando se liberan de esa carga el alma puede llegar a su estado original y volver a donde pertenece"

- "Muy bonito"- Dijo Eriol- "Entonces debo suponer que tu creadora era una persona de pensamientos muy especiales"

- "Mi creadora era especial y sigue siendo muy especial, cada alma es única en este mundo y su alma no tiene comparación"- Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- "Por lo que le has dicho al profesor Tsukishiro tu creadora no ha tenido el destino de ser reencarnada de nuevo"- Dijo Tomoyo, todos la miraron con curiosidad, si que era realmente observadora y atenta.

- "Mi creadora jamás volverá a reencarnarse en nadie"- Dijo bajando la mirada y con enorme pesar.

- "¿Qué?"- Dijo Touya.

- "Antes de su último día como humana nos predijo que en el futuro él volvería y que en su momento la escogida despertaría. Nos ordenó que guiáramos a la esperada para derrotar al mal que se cierne sobre esta vida. Mi creadora predijo su muerte en esa vida y que su alma jamás reencarnaría"- Los presentes se miraron- "Porque ese era su último deseo, jamás reencarnarse en este mundo"

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Yukito.

- "Mi creadora también nos contó que había almas con un brillo, un brillo que las hacía diferentes a las demás y que el destino les tenía siempre un papel importante en el ciclo de su existencia. Dijo que el Dios que creó esas almas era como el Dios que creen los seres humanos, el señor que creo la existencia, el poderoso que concede un brillo a las almas"

- "¿Y qué importancia tiene ese brillo?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Esa alma con brillo especial debe proteger a los 'vivos' de ellos mismos"- Dijo mirando en la profundidad azul de Eriol.

- "Es decir de nuestra propia maldad"- Dijo Touya.

- "El problema de todo esto surgió a raíz de un hombre muy poderoso, un ser que halló el modo de liberar el poder de su alma en su máximo esplendor dentro de su cuerpo. Era como vosotros denomináis, un hechicero"- El silencio se hizo en la sala. Eriol meditó un momento sobre alguna batalla que hubiera surgido en el pasado, pero en los registros de su biblioteca no tenía nada, si estuviera Li allí podrían intercambiar más información y recabar más datos sobre todo ese asunto.

- "Y ese hombre que quería... ¿destruir la raza humana? ¿Convertirse en el hechicero más poderoso o quizá dominar el mundo?"- Preguntó Meiling.

- "No, sus acciones fueron guiadas por los más antiguos sentimientos"

- "Odio, amor y venganza"- Concluyó Tomoyo que volvieron a mirarla. No sabría mucho de magia pero era muy inteligente.

- "Ciertamente Tomoyo, eres una persona muy observadora"- Elogió la maestra de esta.

- "Entonces un hechicero con enormes poderes quería vengarse de alguien que odiaba y seguramente recobrar el amor de alguien"- Dedujo Touya.

- "No es tan sencillo como eso Kinomoto"- Dijo Sofie- "No buscaba simplemente venganza. Quería justicia, por la traición de una persona amada"- Eriol abrió los ojos al entender lo que quería decir, todos callaron y después de pensarlo entendieron lo que quería decir. Ante la mirada de todos ellos afirmó- "Quería vengarse de la persona a la que más amaba y que a su vez..."- Apretó las manos en un puño- "... y que a su vez más odiaba"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran caminaba por las calles de ese lugar siguiendo a los dos hombres. Descubrió que uno de ellos era el mismísimo Clow, lo que significaba que había viajado al pasado, algo totalmente increíble para él. Los hombres caminaban en silencio y sin mirarse, parecía que entre esos dos existía un ambiente muy frío, pero había solemnidad en sus pasos y en sus gestos, era un frío respeto el que sentían el uno por el otro. Después de caminar varios minutos los dos hombres se pararon ante una casa, los ojos de Shaoran se ensancharon ante reconocimiento del lugar.

- "Es la mansión de Eriol..."- Y en efecto, era la mansión a donde fue el otro día, la antigua mansión de Clow, entonces sus ojos parpadearon y luego en su mente sonó un chasquido de revelación, el porque de que se sintiera tan familiar en la casa del acompañante de Clow era porque... - "Es la mansión de mi familia"- No había notado la similitud por la diferencia del mobiliario, era más occidental que oriental, pero sin duda seguía siendo igual de antigua, quizá menos antigua pero su ambiente de tranquila vejez no había cambiado. Los dos hombres entraron en la mansión y Shaoran siguió siguiéndoles de cerca.

La diferencia con la actual mansión era notable, era más acogedora y más cálida, tenía un ambiente menos tétrico y los muebles eran más nuevos, el lugar era una mezcla oriental y occidental, lo cual era lógico. Siendo Clow tan extravagante y de padre ingles y madre china era normal una combinación de ambos estilos, lo extraño hubiera sido que no se encontrara con ese estilo propio de Clow para hacer las cosas. Los hombres entraron a un cuarto que se asimilaba a una biblioteca, se sentaron en unos sillones alrededor de una mesa.

- "¿Un té?"- Dijo Clow sonriente, el otro hombre solo le lanzó una mirada asesina- "No me miréis así, os saldrán arrugas y os convertiréis en un huraño"- Dijo gracioso.

- "¿Para que me habéis dicho que viniera?"- Fue directo al asunto que lo reunían allí.

- "Ya os dije que tenía algo que os interesaba"

- "¿Y qué es esa cosa? ¿Tío?"- Shaoran lo miró incrédulo, si ese era el sobrino de Clow eso quería decir que era...

- "Tranquilidad mi querido Long"- No estaba en un error, él era Long Lei Li, su antecesor al igual que Clow, el hombre al que le estaba leyendo el diario... el diario. Por la parte donde había terminado de leer narraba el día anterior, cuando Clow quería hablar con su sobrino de algo importante, al parecer para él.

- "No estoy con ganas de otros de vuestros juegos"- La relación entre sobrino y tío parecía casi un reflejo de la relación que Shaoran y Eriol tenían. Long Lei era un joven apuesto, ya no era tan joven, ya era un hombre maduro y casado con una familia que llevar. Tenía un cabello rebelde como el de Shaoran, castaño de un color intensamente oscuro, unos ojos marrones algo rojizos, rostro serio de facciones duras, ojos alineados con un ceño, boca medianamente grande pero podía devorar a una persona si se lo propusiera, sus ropas eran de colores verdes. En el instante que Clow iba a proseguir con sus juegos alguien llamó a la puerta.

- "Es nueva aquí, por favor no seas grosero con ella"- Le dijo antes de contestar que entrara.

- "¿Otra criada?"- Pensó soltando un suspiro, su tío no tenía remedio, el hombre tardó en levantar la vista, pero cuando vio a la persona que estaba delante de él se quedó sin palabras.

- "Long, os presento a Xing Li vuestra nueva tía. Xing este es Long Lei Li, el cabeza del clan Li y vuestro sobrino a partir de ahora"- La chica le sonrió e hizo una reverencia con toda educación.

- "Es un placer"- Al hombre le costó reaccionar por un momento pero enseguida saltó de su sillón y exclamó:

- "¡¿Qué?!"- Clow sonrió y la joven Xing no pudo contener una risita. El hombre se sonrojó ante su propia conducta, tosió para disimular su incomodidad y volvió a sentarse.

- "Xing traenos el té, creo que sus nervios no aguantaran mucho más"- La chica salió aún con la risilla entre sus labios y cuando salió Clow dijo- "¿No os dije que no fueráis grosero con ella? Ni siquiera la habéis saludado"- El joven bajó la mirada y la escondió de su tío.

- "Podríais haberme dicho que ella estaba aquí"- Dijo reprochándole su conducta, siempre con sus bromas.

- "¿Y estropear la cara que pondríais al verla? Mmmm... jamás"- Sonrió de oreja a oreja. Shaoran solo pudo ver como Long lanzaba miradas asesinas a su tío antes de volver su atención a la mujer que volvía con una bandeja con té. Shaoran vio como la mujer se arrodillaba en el suelo y ponía las tazas y servía el té.

- "No, así basta"- Dijo Long tocándole la mano para que parara, la miró a los ojos y sonrió como no hacía desde la última vez que la vio- "Gracias... Xing"- Shaoran no pudo evitar ver la escena y la suavidad en las palabras del hombre, pero algo que realmente llamó la atención de Shaoran fueron los ojos de la chica, eran...

- _"Verdes"_

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La oscuridad empezaba asfixiarla, se sentía encerrada en una caja sin escapatoria que cada vez se empequeñecía más y más. No podía sentir nada, era como si en ese lugar no hubiera nada más que la oscuridad, silenciosa y sin luz que la dijera que realmente no estaba muerta. Ya no sabía si pensar que estaba viva o que estaba soñando. Poco a poco el silencio se adueñó del lugar, sus ojos perdieron la vista antes que los oídos el sonido, tocaba el suelo y no sabía si realmente estaba sobre algo o si estaba flotando en el aire, no sabía si estaba de pie o sentada o tal vez tumbada, no olía ningún aroma, no sabía si realmente estaba hablando o pensando, quizá realmente estaba muerta, no sabía si su cuerpo sufría algún tipo de daño porque no se veía y cuando movía los brazos no sabía si realmente los movía porque no sentía nada, era como si no tuviera cuerpo y solamente tuviera una mente que pensaba. Era todo tan confuso que no sabía nada, solo estaba ahí, esperando a alguien o quizá estaba ahí acostumbrándose a la idea de que realmente estaba muerta.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Sentir amor y odio por una misma persona no son sentimientos algo contradictorios?"- Dijo Tomoyo.

- "El ser humano en sí es un conjunto de contrariedades"- Dijo Eriol en respuesta a su pregunta.

- "Esta historia se está tornando cada vez más enrevesada y sin sentido"- Dijo Meiling. La china empezó a impacientarse, miraba sin parar la puerta. Eriol notó el nerviosismo y la impaciencia de la chica. Él no mostraba pero también estaba algo intranquilo con la tardanza de Shaoran.

- "¿Y la venganza? ¿Cómo comenzó toda esa historia?"- La pregunta llamó la atención de todos, la mujer cerró los ojos y contuvo durante un instante el aliento, después soltó el aire y abrió los ojos despacio, mostrando en su mirada una antigua cicatriz del pasado.

- "Es una historia que no me corresponde contaros"- Un silencio sepulcral invadió el cuarto hasta que Touya se levantó de su asiento y miró con fiereza y seriedad a la mujer.

- "¿Y quién nos la contara si tu creadora está muerta?"- La mujer bajó la mirada, Eriol miró detenidamente a la mujer, ocultaba algo, no sabía que era, pero había algo que no había explicado, lo podía ver, lo podía presentir, lo podía sentir en lo más profundo de su ser.

- "Me temo que no es mi deber contar algo que no me concierne"- Dijo sin levantar la vista.

- "¿Que no la concierne? Si hablamos de la persona que tenía que proteger"- Dijo indignado Touya- "Si eso no la concernía, ¿entonces que lo hacía?"- La mujer movió la cabeza ha un lado ocultando más su rostro.

- "Touya..."- Dijo Yukito con voz suave, entendía el dolor que le causaba a la mujer hablar de la perdida de su creadora, muy en el fondo el también sentía una pena igual, pero también entendía que a Touya le afectaba todo esto, sobre todo cuando el supuesto fantasma de su hermana había vuelto.

- "Me voy a tomar el aire"- Con eso dicho cogió su chaqueta y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo. Todos siguieron su mirada al cuerpo de Touya hasta que desapareció por la puerta, pero inmediatamente giraron su cabezas al oír como algo que caía al suelo. La profesora francesa se encontraba agitada en el suelo

- "Señorita Páris"- Dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la mujer- "¿Qué la pasa? ¿Qué la ocurre?"- Dijo alarmada por el estado de la mujer.

- "Su condición física no mejora, se está quedando sin energía"- Dijo Eriol mirándola, en ese momento se percató de algo que se le había escapado a toda lógica, como podía haberse olvidado de ese detalle- "Qué tonto he sido al no darme cuenta"- Todos posaron sus miradas sobre el joven.

- "¿Qué ocurre Hiragizawa?"- Preguntó Meiling al joven que ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

- "Unos guardianes tienen que existir gracias a la magia de su maestro, su existencia depende de ello. Si este muere, los guardianes desaparecen, al contrario que le pasó a Yue, su muerte será rápida y no progresiva, ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que no quedara vestigio de magia en el cuerpo de la Cazadora como para seguir manteniendo a sus guardianes, por lo cual..."

- "... Por lo cual la Cazadora debe de seguir viva, para poder explicar que la profesora siga aquí con nosotros"- Concluyó Meiling entendiendo el razonamiento de Eriol. Pronto vieron como la mano de la mujer empezaba a volverse transparente.

- "¿Dónde está tu señora?"- Preguntó Yukito a la mujer, esta levantó la mirada y sonrió mientras una lágrima caía de sus ojos.

- "Afrontando la verdad"- Y con esto cayó inconsciente. Era extraño que repitieran una y otra vez, sin cesar que la joven Cazadora se encontraba afrontando la verdad, enfrentando una pesadilla, ¿qué querían decir con esas palabras?

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Cómo puede ser que sea mi tía?"- Preguntó a Eriol. La mujer había abandona la sala solo hacia un momento.

- "Mi madre la adoptó"- Dijo como si fuera algo que todos los días se pudiera oír.

- "¿Queréis decir que estuvo aquí desde hacía **bastante** tiempo y no me lo habéis mencionado?"- Preguntó despacio y con creciente enfado.

- "Sí, hace bastante. Madre la conoció y le encantó la idea de tenerla como hija y la adoptó, sabeis que es bastante extravagante cuando quiere"

- _"De tal palo, tal astilla"_- Pensó el joven Long para sí mismo- "Sabíais que la conocía ¿no es así?"- El hombre de gafas sonrió abiertamente y disfrutando.

- "Digamos que lo sentí"- Shaoran miraba la escena algo interesado, sabía perfectamente quienes eran esas dos personas, eso significaba que estaba en el pasado, ahora solo debía descubrir como había llegado ahí y por qué.

- "No juguéis conmigo, ¿y por qué la abuela decidió tal idea?"- Se levantó de la indignación.

- "Si os calmáis y os volvéis a sentar os explicaré como pasó todo esto"- El hombre miró a su tío y después de unas cuantas respiraciones para tranquilizarse se sentó- "Hace unos meses..."

- "¿Unos meses?"- Repitió a la vez que la sangre le empezaba a hervir.

- "... Ejem... paseando por el bosque en busca de algunas plantas para unos hechizos me encontré con algo que uno no ve todos los días"- El joven levantó una ceja en señal de su impaciencia- "Me encontré a una joven tirada en el suelo en pleno bosque"

- "Xing...."- Murmuró sacando la conclusión de que ella debía de ser esa mujer.

- "Sí. La traje a casa, le curé las heridas la di de comer, la lavé y la vestí"- ante esto último su mirada se volvió agresiva y Clow rectificó lo que dijo- "Mis criadas la atendieron, quiero decir"- Sin bajar la alerta, Long siguió mirando con cuidado a su tío.

- "¿Y después?"- Clow pensó con sumo cuidado lo que iba a decir.

- "No sé la razón del porqué se hallaba allí y al parecer ella tampoco"- Esto último abrió los ojos de Long con asombro.

- "¿Cómo?"- Dijo perplejo.

- "Que al parecer la joven perdió la memoria, aunque se acordó de algo"- La sonrisa de Clow se volvió más evidente.

- "¿El que recordó?"

- "En tres palabras... Long Lei Li"- Las mejillas del joven se encendieron como si de un adolescente se tratara.

- "Eh..."- No tenía palabras para expresarse.

- "Y para mayor de mis sorpresas llevaba algo consigo"- Continuó relatando con una sonrisa pícara- "Un precioso colgante, **único** en el mundo, ya que el dibujo que hay en él fue creado expresamente para vos, mi querido sobrino"- El sonrojo de sus mejillas era comparable al color de un tomate- "Al no recordar nada más y teniendo tan valioso objeto del líder de la familia Li, decidí que se hospedara aquí. Pero una inesperada visita a mi casa, el día del nacimiento de tu hijo, hizo que las cosas se tornaran algo... interesantes"- Dijo manteniendo su preciosa sonrisa- "La visita fue de mi madre y al ver a la pobre chica decidió adoptarla y así fue como la joven se convirtió en tu tía, las vueltas que da el destino ¿verdad?"

- "Sí"- Dijo algo incómodo por la mirada que su tío le ofrecía.

- "Pero durante todo este tiempo me he preguntado... ¿cómo esta chica, perdida en el bosque, sin pasado y sin nombre tenía **vuestro** medallón y recordaba solo **vuestro** nombre? Me haríais un gran favor explicándomelo"- Dijo apoyando su espalda con más comodidad.

- "No os hagáis el inocente tío, sabéis muy bien quien era, sino me hubieseis traído diciéndome que me tenía que enseñar algo muy importante, para mi"

- "¿Yo? ¿Hacerme el inocente? No soy yo quién va perdiendo un valioso objeto cayendo después en manos de tan deliciosa mujer"- Dijo con intenciones ocultas. El joven Long entrecerró la mirada y soltó un bufido.

- "¿Y quién le puso ese nombre?"- Clow abrió los ojos por un momento para volver a sonreír.

- "Ella misma decía que le gustaban las estrellas y que mejor nombre que Xing"- Long se sonrojó, la puerta se abrió y la chic volvió a entrar algo tímida.

- "Hermano, un hombre espera en la puerta por vos, dice que tiene algo urgente que contaros"- Clow se levantó de su asiento y marchó a la puerta, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la sala.

- "Xing, cuidad de que nuestro invitado se sienta cómodo"- El color de las mejillas del hombre no podía ser más carmesí.

- "No os preocupéis hermano"- La mujer le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

- "Y vos sobrino, no hagáis nada que yo no haría"- Ante el comentario el lanzó una mirada furiosa a su tío. El hombre abandonó la sala dejando a los dos jóvenes solos. Shaoran que había escuchado toda la conversación vio que el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes se volvía extrañamente cálido, una calidez tranquilizadora, suave y muy agradable.

- "Así que mi tío os ha cuidado"- Dijo sobresaltando a la chica.

- "Sí. Es una caballero y una buena persona"- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, la chica permaneció de pie, delante de la puerta.

- "Por favor, sentaos"- Dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole un asiento. La chica le volvió a sonreír y aceptó su invitación, los dos se sentaron- "Sobre mi tío, creo que os equivocáis, no es buena persona, en absoluto"- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, la chica dejó escapar una risita contenida- "¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?"

- "Vos, mi señor, sois muy gracioso. Tenéis siempre una mirada serio y una compostura seria, pero os enfadáis enseguida como si fuerais un niño pequeño"- El hombre suavizó sus rasgos al verla reír y sonreír tan alegremente.

- "Os he añorado tanto"- Dijo en un susurro, la joven dejó de sonreír y le miró sin entender.

- "¿Cómo habéis dicho?"- Dijo sorprendida y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- "Nada"- Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Su corazón le había traicionado y había hecho que dijera esas palabras. Sabía que era ella, no tenía la menor duda, era incomparable, era imposible que no fuera ella, no había manera de imitar esa forma de moverse, de sonreír, no había forma de copiar ese aroma tan característica, el olor a dulce primavera, era imposible calcar ese rostro, único en belleza, esa piel tersa, ese sedoso cabello que caía por su espalda, una nariz pequeña y graciosa, unas mejillas finas y deliciosas al tacto, esos ojos de jade tan penetrantes y envolventes, esos labios de pura dulzura que con un aliento le hacían temblar los dedos al rozarlos, un manjar de pasión al saborearlos. Sí, era imposible que su genuino candor estuviese en otra persona, era totalmente imposible equivocarse. Solo había una y esa era ella.

- "¿Mi señor?"- La joven se había acercado a él al notar que el joven no respondía a lo que le preguntaba. Se sentó en el suelo posando su mano en la rodilla del hombre y mirando en sus ojos por la razón de su silencio- "¿Os encontráis bien?"

- "Sí"- El joven chino movió su mano para ponerla encima de la pequeña mano que tocaba su rodilla, la cogió con suma delicadeza y la pasó por su mejilla- "Tenéis un tacto tan suave"- La joven no pudo soltar la mano y el carmesí coloreó su rostro.

- "Gra... gracias mi señor"- Lentamente bajó la mano hasta sus labios y los besó como si de porcelana se tratasen. La mujer no sabía que hacer, se sentía tan a gusto con él.

- "Sois muy hermosa"- La mujer le miró a los ojos con gran vergüenza. En ellos vio algo que no había visto antes, un fuego cálido que invadía todo su ser, era un fuego abrasador que solo se sentía por...

- "Pasión"- Pensó totalmente avergonzada.

- "No tengáis miedo"- Dijo levantándose mientras tiraba de la mano para levantar a la joven con él.

- "No tengo miedo"- Dijo le mujer.

- "Entonces liberaos de ese pudor"- La joven bajó la mirada. Long se acercó al cuerpo de la mujer y esta no supo como reaccionar cuando encontró un brazo del hombre alrededor de su cintura- "¿Qué... qué hacéis?"- Dijo algo alarmada.

- "No tendréis reparos en dar un beso a vuestro sobrino ¿verdad?"- La voz del hombre se transformó en un seductor susurro. La mujer empezó a sentirse débil, sus piernas parecían débiles y sin fuerza. La mano que tenía libre se agarró a las ropas del hombre y con la otra liberada se agarró fuertemente al hombre. No vio totalmente el rostro del hombre pero pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios- "¿O acaso no os agrado?"

- "No... no es eso"- Dijo sin casi aliento.

- "Entonces... no hay ningún problema"- Bajó la cabeza para oler sus cabellos y lentamente recorrió la longitud de sus cabellos con su mano mientras bajaba el rostro hasta el cuello de la joven, donde empezó a dar pequeños besos. La joven apretó sus manos al pecho del hombre.

- "Deberíamos... deberíamos..."- no podía pensar, buscaba una excusa pero su mente se encontraba volando. El hombre paró su dulce tortura y levantó el rostro para dejarlo delante del de la Xing, a un par de milímetros de distancia, sus labios se acercaron sigilosos a los de ella hasta rozarlos. La mano que había acariciado su cabello se elevó hasta llevar a la nuca donde allí abrió la palma y enredándose con los cabellos sujetó toda la cabeza. Bajó la cabeza hasta que en un suspiro abarcó con sus labios los de ella, en un beso dulce que se tornó hambriento y lleno de deseo. Lo que había sido un beso tranquilo se había vuelto pasional cuando él con gran maestría empezó a abrir la boca de ella intentando introducir la lengua. La mujer se resistió al principio pero después fue tanto lo que sintió, que le desbordaba de una manera asombrosa. Se dejó llevar por ese momento y dejó que el hombre la guiara, el beso era devorador, con tanta hambre por sentirla a ella que con la mono que tenía detrás de su cabeza se aseguró de que no se apartara, jamás.

- "Ejem... Perdón"- La voz del intruso hizo que los dos se apartaran con rapidez. La chica miró hacia la persona que había interrumpido y se llevó la mano a los labios. Su sonrojo era muy evidente, pero no sabía si era por la vergüenza de la situación en la que había sido vista o por el calor de los sentimientos que la habían desbordado- "¿Interrumpo?"- Clow miró a los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La muchacha se acercó hasta él y se disculpó saliendo velozmente de la habitación. Long tenía la mirada baja con los cabellos tapando sus ojos, pero con la cara carmesí- "Jamás pensé que supieras hacer eso"- Dijo con una sonrisa malintencionada.

- "¿El qué?"- dijo huraño ante la inoportunidad de su tío.

- "Besar con tanta pasión"- Shaoran que había observado la escena no podía estar más rojo ni que los mismos implicados, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió... como si él fuera el que había besado a la chica, había sentido toda esa calidez, esos devoradores sentimientos, todo ese deseo y esa irrefrenable pasión.

- "Callaos"- Dijo Long con rabia para más diversión del hombre.

- "Supongo que estaba en lo cierto... es ella"- Por primera vez en su vida sintió que su tío se alegraba de verdad por él.

- "Sin duda alguna, ella era la guardiana del templo"- Shaoran abrió los ojos de asombro, ella era la semidiosa que custodiaba ese templo, donde Long Lei había ido en su viaje. Esa era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Dónde está Xiaolang? Ya debería haber llegado hace tiempo"- Dijo Meiling paseándose por el cuarto.

- "La verdad, si que es extraño"- Murmuró Tomoyo.

- "No es extraño, es rarísimo, mi primo jamás y digo, jamás ha sido impuntual en todo lo que le lleva de vida"- Dijo con furia, escondiendo lo que realmente sentía, preocupación.

- "Será mejor que vayamos a su habitación haber si está allí"- Dijo Eriol, pro una voz los detuvo.

- "No, no está allí"- Dijo la voz cansada de la mujer.

- "¿Cómo lo sabe?"- Dijo Meiling- "¿Qué sabe de mi primo?"

- "Hace tiempo que lo sentí..."- Dijo respirando con dificultad.

- "¿El que sintió?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Cards..."- Los cuatro se miraron alarmados.

- "¿Dónde? ¿Tienen a Xiaolang? ¿Qué ha pasado?"- Exigía respuestas alarmada.

- "Creo... que son... 3 Cards"- Dijo lo mejor que podía.

- "¿Cuáles?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "No lo sé, pero el aura de una de las Cards envuelve el aura del joven Li"- Dijo casi sin aliento.

- "¿Eso quiere decir que está bajo la influencia de una Card?"- Preguntó Yukito.

- "Sí"- La preocupación invadió a los 4, ahora si que podía estallar el pánico.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El mayor de los Kinomoto caminaba por el frío campus bajo la lluvia. Aún recordaba el día que le dieron la noticia del accidente de su hermana.

__

- "Touya Kinomoto acuda al despacho del director"- Se oyó por un altavoz. Touya dejó a sus jugadores para que descansaran y se dirigió al despacho.

- "¿Y qué querrá ahora?"- Se preguntó el joven. Cuando llegó a l despacho del hombre entró y se sentó. El director era un hombre mayor, de pelo canoso y bigote también blanco. Touya se sentó tranquilamente.

-"Señor Kinomoto... no sé como decirle esto"- Touya como siempre llevaba dibujado una expresión huraña en el rostro. Esperaba impaciente por lo que le habían llamado- "Esto es algo muy difícil"- La expresión del hombre empezó a intranquilizar al entrenador.

- "¿Sucede al malo?"- Preguntó con un mal presentimiento, presentimiento con el que se había levantado esa mañana.

- "Resulta... siento ser yo quien le tenga que comunicar esto señor Kinomoto, pero..."- Touya se inclinó hacia delante esperando la noticia- "... Su hermana... ha muerto"- El mundo se había parado y ahora empezaba a derrumbarse.

- "¿Cómo ha dicho?"- Dijo sin creerse de lo que acababa de oír.

- "Nos han comunicado que su hermana tuvo un accidente de coche, al parecer iba con una amiga y su madre. El coche se salió de la carretera y..."- Touya ya no podía escucharle, había perdido noción de lo que le rodeaba, solo había una cosa que pasaba por su mente.

- "Sakura..."- Después de la noticia volvió inmediatamente a Japón donde ni siquiera pudo ver a su hermana por última vez- "Sakura..."- El hombre caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Su mente parecía estar bloqueada, solo podía pensar en un nombre, en una persona- "No pude protegerte..."- No pudo evitar la muerte de su hermana, ni siquiera pudo estar allí con ella, cuando más la necesitaba.

- "Touya..."- Una figura apareció delante de él. Touya se paró y miró a quién estaba delante de él. No pudo descubrir quién era la figura, solo pudo escuchar...- "Touya..."

****

N. de la A: ^^UUU El fic revive de nuevo. Antes de todo aclarar unos puntos del fic :). Todos hablan en inglés, pero por si estaban alucinando Meiling y Tomoyo le preguntaron a Eriol, que su inglés es perfecto, recordemos que es de Inglaterra :P. Alex, a parte de ser un tipo asqueroso ¬¬, es americano, pero más concretamente estadounidense, para no liarme diciendo todo el rato, estadounidense lo cambio por americano, no he querido ofender a nadie con esto, ni a los americanos (que eso es toda América, de América americanos ¿no? :P) ni a los estadounidenses. Simplemente es algo pesado de escribir y lioso para leer, parece un trabalenguas, también podía haber puesto norteamericanos, es q se me acaba de ocurrir ahora :p.

¿Qué tal quedó el capítulo de hoy? T_T Sí, algo confuso T_T Solo voy a decir q no voy a poder actualizar los fics para antes de fin de año. UFELO me queda la mitad, Lazos del destino lo acabo de comenzar T_T. Si puedo, intentaré poner un capítulo más de El Poder de Dos Corazones.

Y...

XIN NIAN HAO!!!!!!!!!!

Sugerencias, comentarios, preguntas o la respuesta a que significa lo que he puesto XD a: eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Mi MSN para cualquier tontería :P kasiopea_milenia99@hotmail.com

Zai Jian


	12. Miedos, Pesadillas y Pasado II

16 de Abril de 2003

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino

Capítulo 12: Miedos, Pesadillas y Pasado II

__

¿Qué nos esconden los sueños y el pasado?

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

Un cielo encapotado, esas nubes que en el cielo se hallaban no marchaban ni aunque el más intenso de los vientos llegase y con su fuerte soplido las intentara arrastrar a otro lugar en la lejanía. Un lugar de tinieblas y desolación era el aspecto que se podía ver del campus. Tenía el ambiente de una novela de terror, donde te hallabas en un paraje deshabitado y en un lugar tenebroso donde los peligrosos te acechaban sin que lo pudieras percatar.

Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo y Yukito empezaron a inquietarse, ya no era la mera falta de Shaoran lo que los extrañaba sino la desaparición del entrenador de los Black Snakes, Touya Kinomoto. Desde que había salido habían pasado un par de horas, en cualquier otra circunstancia podrían haber esperado a su llegada, cualquiera en su estado desearía salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. Pero en la situación en las que ellos se hallaban no era una muy común así que la mejor opción era pensar en lo peor e intentar mantener el temple tranquilo y frío. No se podía evitar, no podían dejarse llegar por un sentimiento de esperanza cuando ya estaba visto que lo mejor era mantenerse reales y ser negativos, mejor pensar mal y prepararse que pensar en lo mejor y no hacer nada.

Al cabo de media hora más optaron por lo más razonable en esos momentos, Eriol y Yukito saldrían y Tomoyo y Meiling se quedarían cuidando de la profesora mientras seguían intentando localizar al joven chino. Los hombres salieron en la lluvia que aunque había arremetido unas horas antes ahora volvía con la misma furia o incluso mayor. La búsqueda era difícil por no decir imposible, la lluvia dificultaba la visibilidad y junto con el viento impedían la libertad de movilidad. Los dos hombres seguían su búsqueda aún por muchas trabas que se interponían en el camino. Aunque cabría una posibilidad que no querían ni pensar, que el mismo Kinomoto hubiera desaparecido porque sí y todo el mundo sabe que cuando una persona desaparece por propia voluntad no aparecerá si no esta no quiere y en estos momentos las desapariciones estaban siendo demasiado frecuentes como para dejarlas pasar sin más, porque una persona desaparecida puede llegar a darse por muerta y olvidarla, aún estando solo desaparecida.

Las dos muchachas se mantuvieron quietas al lado de la mujer que parecía desvanecerse, era como si a cada minuto su cuerpo se volviera invisible y desapareciera. Las fuerzas que poseía iban disminuyendo, siendo incluso complicado que se mantuviera despierta. Las jóvenes se acercaban para observar su estado y veían que cada vez se volvía más transparente como si de un fantasma fuera. Una lucha contra el tiempo, una batalla en la que estaban en desventaja y en donde les faltaba apoyo, todos separados, todos indefensos, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo era cuestión de esperar y lo lograrían, habían conseguido su objetivo, el destino ya había sido marcado, esta lucha les haría enfrentarse uno por uno a distintos enemigos y a la altura de cada unos de ellos, con su propia fuerza y con su propias habilidades. Ya pues el enemigo más poderoso que una ha de enfrentar es uno mismo y sus propios temores y deseos.

La angustia del momento no era comparable con lo que otras dos personas vivían en esos momentos, una se enfrentaba a un pasado desconocido y la otra se enfrentaba a la muerte, pero no la muerte que se lleva el alma a un eterno castigo o una eterna paz, sino que se enfrentaba a la muerte de sí misma, su muerte como ella como persona, no como ser, su muerte como ella es y no como lo que ha sido o será. La muerte a la que se enfrentaba era suya, procedente de su propia alma causada por sus propios temores y solo podría ser resuelta por su propia fuerza, por su propia esperanza. ¿Qué era lo que más temía su alma? ¿Qué hacia que su corazón palpitase temeroso? ¿Qué sentimiento la hacia dudar de sí misma y de su propio ser? Solo ella lo sabía, solo ella podría escapar del sino que en esos momentos marcaría no solo el resto de su camino sino el reto de la vida de muchos otros seres, de muchas otras personas que unían su destino al suyo, una decisión debía tomar, una elección que la haría seguir o acabar en esos mismos instantes, una decisión que marcaría su vida por un camino, tanto bueno como malo.

La vida tal como una vez la vio no volvería a ser vista igual cuando esta prueba de vida terminase, su visión del mundo habrá totalmente cambiado, y su corazón latirá a un ritmo diferente, con sus propios latidos, con su propia velocidad y con su propia fuerza.

- "Se siente tan bien..."- Decía o pensaba con pesadez sus palabras como si estuviera bajo un profundo sopor que la hacía sentirse liviana- "Se siente tan bien estar aquí, sin preocupaciones, sin deberes, ya no siento temor, ni presiones, ni confusiones, ya solo deseo descansar"- Se sentía ligera, no oía o sentía su cuerpo, no olía ni oía nada más, solo sus propios pensamiento o... ¿quizá estaba hablando? No sabía donde acababan sus pensamientos y comenzaban sus palabras. Era como sentirse muerta, sentirse sin vida y esa era la única diferencia que la hacía sentirse viva pero muerta a su vez, era porque lo sentía... Sentía que no estaba viva por lo que eso le daba la certeza de que realmente no estaba muerta. Había perdido el control durante un momento pero después pudo tranquilizarse y ahora se dejaba arrastrar por la sensación de ligereza, por la sensación de pérdida de una gran carga, una carga que la ahogaba en un océano de dudas, de deberes, de miedo y de soledad- "Me siento tan ligera que siento como si estuviera flotando, como si la existencia de mi cuerpo no fuera real"- Pero aún así no era un lugar en el que quería estar, era un lugar frío y cada vez sentía más que ese frío la helaba, era un frío que la invadía el alma, que la apretaba con un fuerte nudo y la ahogaba. Ese frío no lo sentía en su cuerpo, no, ni tan siquiera sentía su mano moverse o si en realidad no la estaba moviendo ya.

- "Este no es tu lugar"- Esa cálida voz, esa voz que ya había oído en sus sueños, que acudía a ella, que la confundía... y que con su propia manera la guiaba, aunque aún no supiera el que buscaba. La cuestión que deseaba saber no era cuál era la respuesta a su pregunta, sino qué pregunta era y dónde tenía que buscarla. La voz era femenina y suave, era tan agradable oírla, parecía un susurro, un tranquilizador susurro- "Aún no es tú momento, debes vivir pequeña, debes vivir para seguir buscando esa respuesta, esa respuesta que buscas desde hace tantos años. Aún tienes grandes cosas que hacer, un futuro que cumplir y un camino que recorrer. El futuro se verá lejano pero no se verá tan lejano como tu corazón lo está de la verdad. Si hoy murieras, tu alma no descansaría en paz porque aún tienes asuntos pendientes, aún te quedan misterios que resolver y uno de esos misterios es el de tu propia existencia"

- "Mi propia existencia..."

- "Jajaja..."- Reía una voz infantil- "No escuches, no hagas caso de lo que ella te diga, ¿para qué quieres volver? ¿para sufrir más? ¿para tener que realizar una misión que te fue concedida a la fuerza? Una misión que tú no pediste y que te obligaron a cumplir, una misión la cual te podría matar, nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, te obligaron a ello. Te ataron con unas pesadas cadenas con las que tendrás que cargar hasta que la muerte llegue a por ti"- Decía con una pequeña vocecita infantil e inocente.

- "Era su destino"- Replicó la mujer con determinación.

- "No estaba preparada para ello. Ella solo quería una vida tranquila y normal, una vida la cual no tuviera que arriesgarse cada día, una vida en la cual no tuviera que sufrir como antes lo había hecho, ella misma eligió descansar y ese destino del que tú hablas lo único que ha hecho es causarle problemas"- La voz parecía proceder de todas partes y se extendía por todo ese lugar parecía no tener fin.

- "Una vida sin preocupaciones, sin miedos ni temores..."- Decía para sí misma la joven.

- "No escuches sus palabras, solo quiere confundirte, solo está diciéndote lo que quieres escuchar, te embauca con palabras hermosas, pero la realidad no es así, la vida no se puede cambiar por mucho que quieras, tú estás viva y tienes todo una vida que vivir por delante y aunque no te guste sufrirás y llorarás. Tienes que crecer como persona y para ello tendrás que afrontar penalidades y torturas. Aún así, sé que tú eres fuerte y lo afrontarás con valentía, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien, no se te puede reprochar tus dudas y tus miedos, eres humana y sientes y por esos sentimientos lucha ahora y sal de esta infernal oscuridad"- Le decía con fuerza a través de una voz tierna y dulce.

- "¿Quieres seguir con esa tortura? ¿Quieres morir a tan temprana edad por algo que ni siquiera está relacionado contigo?"- Le decía la maléfica voz intentando llamar su atención con persuasión.

- "Es verdad, yo no tengo nada que ver con todo este asunto, no tengo relación con ello..."- Dijo la joven sosteniéndose la cabeza. Esa figura de la oscuridad, esa niña que tanto se semblaba a Sakura en su infancia sonreía con satisfacción.

- "No, no pienses así mi niña"- Decía de nuevo la dulce voz- "No creas que todo lo que sucede es por puro juego del destino, para seguir la senda que tú has caminado hay que ser muy fuerte y tener una gran voluntad"- Le decía intentando convencerla con todos los medios posibles y existentes- "Tu pequeña, tú debes aprender que en esta vida nada sucede por casualidad, todo tiene una razón. Nada en esta vida es como quieres que sea si no como debe ser"- La chica se quedó pensativa durante un instante y después se acurrucó en sí misma o eso era lo que sentía que hacía.

- "Todo es como debe ser..."- De repente en ese lugar de infinita oscuridad la luz se hizo paso. La pequeña niña no podía creer lo que ante sus ojos veía, la luz invadía su mundo, ese mundo que solo ella controlaba, ese mundo de perfecta desolación que había creado se estaba evaporando, se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes ante un leve soplo de aire. El cuerpo de la joven aparición y ante ella se pudo ver a una chica que estaba tumbada sobre la nada ya que en ese mundo no se distinguía el cielo de la tierra. Su cuerpo algo entumecido se empezó a mover y sus ojos lentamente se abrieron para ver ante ella un mundo diferente al suyo, sus ojos volaron abriéndolos con amplitud y levantándose a gran velocidad- "¿Qué es este lugar?"- Preguntó aturdida, miró a su alrededor y encontró a una mujer de largos cabellos y a una niña a su lado. La pequeña tenía la cara de un diablillo oscuro, su cara inocente había desaparecido para mostrar la misma imagen de un diablo.

- "¡Por qué! ¡Por qué has querido despertarte! ¡Qué merece ese mundo! ¡No es nada! ¡No es más que escoria! ¡Un mundo donde perecerás! ¡POR QUÉ!"- De repente unos vientos negros empezaron a salir de todas partes para rodear a la niña y formar una especie de ovillo que la envolvía- "¡Yo te ofrecía lo que tú más ansiabas! ¡Lo que tú más deseabas!"- Y una gran explosión se formó en ese mundo, la dama de largos cabellos desapareció como había aparecido aconsejando por última vez a la joven.

- "Recuerda que estás aquí por una razón, en esta vida no existen las casualidades, solo lo que debe ser, solo... lo inevitable"- La joven se cubrió el rostro viendo como la mujer desaparecía convirtiéndose en luces blancas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Shaoran aún no podía entender que hacía en el pasado, porque estaba seguro de ello, de alguna manera había viajado al pasado. Lo que siguió entre aquel encuentro entre la mujer y Long Lei era algo que personalmente a Li no le interesaba, pero que tal vez le haría entender muchas cosas, aunque en esos momentos él aún no lo supiera.

- "Veo que vuestra nueva tía es de vuestro agrado"- Dijo Eriol su sobrio que se hallaba mirando el té con sumo interés.

- "¿Qué decíais?"- Dijo levantando la cabeza y con mirada aún perdida. Clow sonrió abiertamente y con mala intención.

- "Será mejor que dejéis de poner ese rostro de embelesado, parecéis un tierno corderito que acaba de caer en las garras de un lobo"- Long Lei reaccionó inmediatamente ante el comentario de su tío y más aún ante la sonrisa maliciosa que había adquirido.

- "Deberíais de dejar de tentar a la suerte, recordad con quien habláis tío"- El hombre de gafas solo supo sonreír al comentario del joven, unos golpes se volvieron a oír en la puerta y la muchacha de antes volvió a aparecer. Tenía la cabeza baja y las manos arrugando la falda.

- "¿Queríais algo hermana?"- El hombre se levantó y se acercó a la mujer- "No os avergoncéis, os tengo dicho que caminéis con la cabeza alta y el cuerpo erguido"- El hombre levantó la cabeza de la chica con un dedo en su barbilla y en ese momento se pudo observar el rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

- "Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a vivir entre..."

- "Sí, entre tantos seres vivos"- Shaoran observó el ceño de su antepasado, se veía que estaba enfadado por la forma en que su tío seguía tocando a aquella muchacha- "Pues decidme que os trae aquí"- La sonrisa del que era ahora su hermano la tranquilizaba, la daba absoluta paz en el alma.

- "Hay una dama muy bien vestida que dice ser la señora Li"- El rostro de Shaoran se ensombreció y su entrecejo se frunció aún más- "Hermano..."- La mujer le había cogido de la manga y empezó a tirar de ella, el hombre la observó ese gesto tan infantil- "Creía que solo había una señora Li y que era la madre de Xiao Long"- Ante la cariñosa forma de apodar al hombre Clow sonrió muy satisfecho y el aludido se sonrojó.

- "Sí, ella es la señora Li, supongo que la señora Li de la que me habláis debe ser la esposa de mi sobrino, también se la llama señora Li porque al casarse con mi sobrino ella pasa a adquirir el apellido de la familia de su esposo"- La chica asintió pero no comprendió muy bien las razones.

- "¿Entonces si yo me llego a casar adquiría el apellido de ese hombre?"- Clow afirmó con una sonrisa.

- "No"- Dijo Long Lei irritado. Clow se giró debido a que estaba de espaldas y la joven que inicialmente entró avergonzaba ahora le miraba con curiosidad infantil.

- "¿No? ¿Entonces me he equivocado?"- Preguntó la chica ahora confundida.

- "No, no os casareis"- Clow quería reírse no solo por el comentario de su sobrino sino por lo que después dijo la chica.

- "¿Por qué no?"- Sin darse cuenta de su avance la chica se encontró con su cara delante de la del casado con gran interés por la espera de la respuesta.

- "Porque aún no podéis"- Fue lo único que dijo mientras se empezaba a acalorar por la extraña conversación.

- "¿Y por qué aún no puedo casarme?"- Dijo ahora empezando a enfadarse por su renuencia a responder claramente.

- "Porque sois muy joven"- Dijo con mala excusa.

- "Pero... si soy mayor que vos, tengo casi 1500 años"- Dijo hinchando las mejillas y entrecerrando la mirada como una niña pequeña.

- "Pero no los habéis vivido entre los humanos"- La chica se quedó quieta con la cara a apenas 4 centímetros mientras le miraba con fijeza, finalmente se alejó.

- "Tenéis razón, no tengo mucho tiempo viviendo entre los humanos"- Shaoran se cayó al suelo ante la increíble facilidad de la chica en aceptar esa excusa, a Long Lei y a Clow le aparecieron unas gotas sobre sus cabezas- "Y a todo esto... ¿Qué es casarse?"- Long Lei y Shaoran cayeron al suelo, la chica miraba a Clow ya que era el único que parecía estar compuesto.

- "Long será mejor que atendáis a vuestra esposa"- Dijo Clow al sentir la llegada de su esposa.

- "Pero... ¿no me contestáis?"- Dijo la mujer, los dos la miraron con una gota en su cabeza. Clow se acercó a la joven y posó la mano en su cabeza y la guió para que saliera de la habitación. Clow se giró para sonreír a Long Lei que miró detenidamente donde había tocado a la mujer.

- "Venid, yo os lo explicaré Xing"- Clow salió de la sala con la joven que le miraba con ojos de niña deseosa de saber más, en el momento en que ellos salieron una mujer entró en la sala.

- "No entiendo que hacéis aquí siempre que os lo pide vuestro tío"- La mujer se acercó a su esposo y le dio un abrazo, pasó los brazos por su torso y hundió su rostro en su pecho- "No es agradable verse sola al levantarse"- Shaoran pudo ver el rostro sombrío de su antepasado.

- "Os tengo dicho que no me toquéis, ya cumplí con mi deber dando un heredero a mi familia, no me pidáis más"- El hombre separó a la mujer y se marchó hacia la puerta.

- "¡Sois mi esposo! ¡Debéis respetar los votos matrimoniales! ¡Tenéis que cumplir con esos votos!"- Long Lei se dio la vuelta con la cara de un monstruo furioso.

- "¡No sois más que una mujer! ¡No tenéis derecho a alzarme la voz! ¡Sabéis que puedo hacer lo que me plazca siempre y cuando haya cumplido las obligaciones hacia mi familia! ¡Y ya los he cumplido! ¡Así que con vos no tengo ninguna deuda!"- La mujer se achicó un poco ante el tono furioso y aterrador de su esposo.

- "Perdonadme, no quise..."-El hombre no escuchó el final de la frase de su esposa y salió de la sala con un sonoro portazo, la mujer levantó la mirada y le miró con odio- "... molestaros maldito"- La mujer cambió totalmente de la señora indignada que antes había entrado al cuarto a una mujer con mirada oscura. Shaoran miró detenidamente a la mujer y descubrió la oscuridad que rodeaba a esa mujer

- _"Esa mujer... tiene un aura muy fuerte"_- Pensó al ver a la mujer. La mujer se tranquilizó y después salió del cuarto como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

- "¿Se encuentra bien señora Li?"- La mujer no hizo caso y salió de la habitación como si estuviera a estallar en lágrimas, Long Lei había estado observando desde fuera la salida de su esposa y se sintió un ser miserable por haberse comportado así con ella, después de todo ella tampoco escogió ese matrimonio, ella solo obedecía las órdenes de su familia, al igual que él. También se sentía mal por la mujer que tanto amaba y a la que tanto la haría sufrir, tal vez ahora no, pero sabía que en un futuro lo haría, eso era...

- "Inevitable..."- El hombre miró arriba donde su tío había llevado a la muchacha y decidió salir para disculparse ante su esposa, no le convenía tener rencillas ya que después de todo viviría con ella hasta que la muerte les separase. Después de presenciar esta escena el tiempo pasó para Shaoran como si de segundos fueran y llegó el frío invierno. Las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve, niños riendo mientras jugaban y gente caminando para resguardarse del frío. Entre ellos una joven encapuchada recorría las calles y se adentraba al bosque, sin saber cómo o por qué se encontró siguiéndola como si fuera su sombra. La joven caminó entre los altos árboles y las plantas silvestres arropadas por una capa de nieve. Al llegar a un claro en ese gran bosque halló a otra persona esperando en él, se encontraba al igual que ella abrigada con capa y capucha.

- "Gracias por venir"- Dijo la persona que había estado esperando. La persona que había estado esperando la llegada de la joven se desencapuchó y una mujer mostró su rostro tras la sombra de la capucha.

- "No me deis las gracias"- Dijo sin destaparse la joven que Shaoran había seguido- "Yo también deseaba hablar con vos"- Su voz sonaba pequeña e insignificante delante de la mujer.

- "Jamás creí que fuera una persona extremadamente extraña, en todo caso reservada y algo extravagante, pero el día que anunciaron que Clow tenía una hermana... adoptada recientemente, no pude creer lo que mis oídos escucharon. Sabía que Clow era excéntrico, que tenía ciertas rarezas pero jamás supuse que estuviera loco"- La mujer que se había mantenido en las sombras levantó la cabeza y se destapó para mostrar con furia una mirada de molestia y enfado.

- "No os consiento que habléis así de mi hermano"- Dijo con fuerza y pasión en sus palabras- "He venido aquí porque vos me pedisteis que habláramos de algo urgente, pues... aquí me tenéis"- Sus miradas se encontraban con ira, sus rostros eran los de un animal acechante, a la espera de que su presa diera el siguiente paso.

- "Me trae sin cuidado lo que me consintais o no, no sois mas que una mísera recogida, no sois mas que un insignificante bicho recogido de las calles"- La mujer empezó a andar hacia un lado sin apartar la mirada de esa 'recogida'. La joven hizo lo propio y camino hacia el mismo sentido, las dos siempre enfrentándose cara a cara.

- "Si habéis concertado esta cita solo para insultarme, disculpadme pero tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar"- La mujer se paró y Xing hizo lo mismo.

- "Deseo que os marchéis de este lugar"- Dijo con vehemencia.

- "Pues si así..."- Pero Xing no pudo terminar sus palabras.

- "No del lugar que ahora nos encontramos, si no de esta ciudad, de la casa de vuestro 'hermano'"- Xing la miró con desagrado, esta mujer era una arpía, durante el tiempo que había vivido con su hermano había llegado a conocer todo tipo de personas pero ella era un ser malévolo, soberbio, muy altanero y sobre todas las cosas avaricioso y celoso de sus 'pertenencias'.

- "¿Y por qué debería hacer lo que vos me pedís?"- Contestó con una pregunta y soberbia en sus palabras ante la indignación de la mujer ante su contestación.

- "¿Acaso no tenéis un mínimo de respeto hacia nuestra familia? Sois una desvergonzada si creéis que no me he dado cuenta de los tratos que tenéis con mi marido"- Xing se quedó quieta y su mirada no podía demostrar más desprecio por esa mujer que tenía atada a Long Lei para la eternidad.

- "No me avergüenzo de lo que siento y no es pecado lo que hacemos ya que no tengo ningún trato con vuestro marido del que una tía no tenga con su sobrino"- Y aunque esa mujer no la creyera, así eran las cosas, entre ella y Long Lei no había nada, solo un sentimiento, un sentimiento imposible de realizar ya que no podían traicionar a sus seres cercanos- "Me preocupo por él como si una hermana fuera, jamás le he tratado de otra manera, es y siempre será alguien especial en mi corazón, pero jamás haré algo que haga sufrir a mi hermano, a mi familia ni tampoco a la familia que Long Lei ha creado"- Era sincera, algo que en este mundo no se valoraba.

- "Sois una descarada al declararme vuestros sentimientos, ¿acaso no tenéis vergüenza ni honor? No consentiré que os acerquéis a él, antes la muerte a que me separéis de mi marido"- Dijo con orgullo y grandes aires de importancia.

- "Jamás he pretendido eso, jamás haría algo que perjudicara a otros seres"- Dijo llevando la mano al pecho.

- "¿No? ¿entonces como explicáis esas miradas? ¿esos roces? ¿esas palabras dulces que mi esposo os recita mientras abandona a su hijo y su mujer?"- Recriminó a la joven con dureza.

- "Él siempre ha cumplido con vos, vuestra vida esta unida en santo voto ¿y me reclamáis hechos que jamás han sucedido?"- Su inocencia y su ingenuidad la hacían ciega a hechos que realmente ocurrían- "¿Tan ciega estáis por la envidia y los celos que no veis que jamás he rozado a vuestro marido mas de lo que haría con mi hermano? ¿Y esas palabras bellas? Solo cumplidos como buen caballero que es ¿Y las miradas? Solo miradas de profundo respeto y cariño fraternal"

- "¡Hipócrita!"- La esposa de Long se acercó a ella y le cruzó la cara con la palma de la mano. Xing se tocó la mejilla golpeada y ni tan siquiera se vio ni odio ni enfado en sus ojos- "¡Marchaos de aquí o me veré obligada a que vuestro hermano sufra las consecuencias de vuestros actos!"- Y con eso volvió a ponerse la capucha y salió del claro del bosque con paso firme.

Xing que había crecido bajo la tutela y enseñanza de Clow había descubierto muchas cosas del mundo humano, había aprendido el significado de los sentimientos humanos y de la forma de expresarlos, también había aprendido que hay lazos sagrados que son eternos, unos lazos que ni el mismo humano es capaz de romperlos. Cuando le enseñaron el significado de la palabra 'matrimonio' su corazón quedó destrozado y el sueño que la había llevado a salir de su santuario se evaporó. Siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza de poder estar con él, desde el día que sus ojos se posaron en él, tenía esperanza de poder amarle en silencio, pero incluso eso le estaba prohibido.

El día que por primera vez pisó la mansión Li descubrió que del matrimonio de su amado había dado fruto un niño, su alma había quedado desolada, ya ni tan solo pudo quedarse con ese sentimiento, no podía hacerlo, no podía sentir eso si no quería hacerle daño a otras personas, sabía que si ese sentimiento lo seguía guardando podía causar dolor a personas que no tenían relación. No podía hacer daño a su hermano, la persona que la encontró, que la cuidó, que la enseñó, que la protegió y sobre todo la persona que la consoló en esas solitarias noches de desconsuelo, que se desveló por ella para arroparla en sus brazos mientras las cálidas lágrimas caían sin remedio. Nunca sintió dolor más grande que ese día, el día que tuvo que borrar esos sentimientos. Shaoran pudo ver a la mujer caer sobre sus rodillas sobre la nieve del suelo y romper en lágrimas... una vez más.

- "¿Acaso es pecado amar algo inalcanzable?"- Y las lágrimas heladas del cielo empezaron a caer sobre ella y la ciudad. El tiempo volvió a pasar ante los ojos de Shaoran a gran velocidad, se dio la vuelta sobre si mismo para ver que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro iluminado por las velas colocadas en las lamparas del techo, era un ambiente misterioso donde se podían esconder grandes secretos.

- "Por favor, no huyáis más de mi"- El hombre había acorralado a la mujer en la pared de uno de los pasillos mientras abajo la fiesta seguía en su apogeo. Había visto subir a la dama por las escaleras y sin dudarlo la siguió hasta arrinconarla en un corredor.

- "Os lo ruego mi señor... no puedo corresponder algo que no siento, entendedme"- El hombre que la tenía aprisionada entre la pared y él, había puesto los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo para evitar su huida. Posó su cabeza sobre los hombros de ella mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

- "¿Ya amáis a otra persona?"- Le preguntó al oído. La mujer calló y el hombre la apretó con más fuerza- "Por favor, respondedme"- La mujer dudó por un momento pero soltó un suspiro y dijo las palabras que él más temía.

- "Sí"- Respondió ella con pesar, el hombre sonrió con tristeza.

- "¿Y os corresponden?"- Preguntó con el alma dolida.

- "No. Mi amor tampoco es correspondido"- Dijo tristemente mientras su corazón no paraba de latir con nerviosismo y pena.

- "Entonces dadme una oportunidad, os pido una oportunidad, yo lograré que le olvidéis, os juraré mi eterna fidelidad y mi amor"- La mujer estaba conmovida ante sus palabras pero no podía sentir algo que realmente no sentía, no podía mentirle a él ni a sí misma.

- "Os suplico vuestro perdón porque este sentimiento que vos sentís yo lo siento igualmente pero por otro ser. Me duele rechazaros, habéis sido bondadoso conmigo, me habéis respetado y me habéis tratado con gentileza y adoración, pero aún así no puedo mentiros y daros esperanzas de algo que sé que no va a cambiar"- El hombre levantó la cabeza y la sonrió apesadumbrado.

- "Perdonad mi insistencia, no quise causaros ninguna pena, entiendo lo que sentís y lo respeto, por ello quiero que siempre contéis con mi apoyo siempre que lo necesitéis, mi amor por vos será eterno, como eterna es el alma"- El hombre cogió las manos de la mujer, las juntó y las besó con dulzura, después se marchó con paso pesado y cansado, por el pesar que soporta ahora su alma. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando oyó que del otro lado del pasillo llegaba alguien. La joven se encontraba algo emocionada por lo que antes había sucedido que su corazón se exaltó con facilidad al oír los pasos, pudo ver la figuro tapaba por la sombra de las luces y poco después se encontró con un hombre de fieros ojos marrones y rebelde cabello que la miraba con arrebatadora fuerza.

- "¿Qué hacíais de nuevo con él?"- Preguntó arisco con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a la mujer y se puso delante de ella.

- "Nada que os deba perturbar. Si me perdonáis"- La joven hizo una reverencia pero cuando se dispuso a marcharse fue cogida de un brazo y llevada a la fuerza a un cuarto de aquel pasillo, fue tal la rapidez que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

- "No, no os perdono"- Dijo con furia el caballero que la había arrastrado allí dentro- "¿Qué hacía merodeándoos de nuevo?"- La mujer retrocedió unos pasos y le miró sorprendida.

- "Hacía lo que un caballero hace a una mujer casamentera, cortejarme ¿acaso me espiabais?"- Esas palabras despertaron un ser en las entrañas de él y no pudo contenerse más, no podía permitir que algún día la apartaran de su lado, antes que eso haría lo que fuera, no podía dejar que se la llevaran, jamás permitiría eso.

- "Sí, os espiaba y antes de que un hombre os vuelva a cortejar prefiero destruir mi vida..."- El hombre se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros- "... y la vuestra"

Y sin poder esperar lo que iba a hacer, Xing se vio sumida en una tormenta irrefrenable de pasión, deseo y amor. Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo se desbordaron al simple roce de sus labios, tan cálidos y suaves y a la vez tan amargos, la amarga realidad que representaba ese beso. No supo decir si fue él el que había ansiado esto o si era ella quien lo esperaba con tanta ansia. Jamás supieron hasta donde alcanzaba su amor hasta que al final de aquella noche sintieron la cumbre de la más íntima de las uniones, lo que dio paso al principio de una gran aventura, una aventura de amantes, prohibida ante el día y libre ante la noche. A partir de ese día y en sucesivas noches su pasión se desataría sin penas ni temores, sin preocupaciones, como si el mañana no existiera y el ayer no tuviera importancia, en esas noches para ellos solo existían su mundo, su amor, pero la felicidad no es eterna y la vida siempre toma inesperados giros. Shaoran sintió desde su interior la sensación que esos dos enamorados sentían, era como si él mismo lo viviera. Y como venía sucediendo hasta ahora, el tiempo avanzó de nuevo, pero esta vez avanzó a un futuro más lejano y a una época más oscura, a un lugar atormentado. Ante él podía ver un cielo ennegrecido y alguien en las tinieblas, parecía un ser tenebroso, oscurecido por la negrura y en su mano poseía un libro, más oscuro que ese ser.

- _"El libro de esas extrañas cards oscuras"_- Pensó Li al ver a ese ser delante de él. No sabía porque pero esa silueta parecía haberla visto en algún lugar, no sabía dónde, ni cuándo, pero le era muy familiar.

- "Detened esta locura"- Shaoran giró la cabeza para ver a Clow, con las ropas desgarradas y junto con sus dos guardianes, Kerberos el guardián de la portada del libro de Clow y Yue, el guardián de la contraportada. Los tres estaban muy abatidos, se podía ver que el ser que controlaba las cards oscuras era más poderoso que ellos.

- _"Pero... ¿cómo llegó a controlar esas cards? ¿No se suponía que había una guardiana que los custodiaba? ¿Y no estaban escondidos en un lugar lejano? ¿No estaban escondidos en un santuario?"_- Se preguntaba Shaoran al ver al gran control del ser sobre las cards. Debía de saber controlarlas muy bien- _"¿Puede ser su creador?"_- Pensó Shaoran al ver a ese ser de oscuridad, las cards empezaron a salir del libro y todas le rodearon como si estuvieran protegiéndole.

- "Ya sabéis lo que quiero, dádmelo y seréis perdonados"- Kerberos le atacó con su aliento de fuego mientras que Yue lanzaba flechas plateadas, pero no sirvió para nada, ya que no sufrió ni un rasguño.

- "Jamás"- Dijo Kerberos y se abalanzó sobre el ser que allí se alzaba sin preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada un poder le detuvo y le devolvió a su estado de pequeño animal de peluche. El peluche miró a su espalda y vio a una bella joven. Los años no habían pasado por ella y su hermosura se conservaba fresca, como el primer día de su existencia.

- "Kerberos, deja que yo me encargue de esto"- La mujer avanzó hacia ese ser oscuro sin miedo ni temor. El anillo que rodeaba a ese ser oscuro se ensanchó introduciendo a la mujer en el interior. Y lo que pudo observar al final solo fueron sucesivos fragmentos de visiones. Sangre, el cuerpo de dos personas, el cierre del libro oscuro junto con otros dos libros, Clow, sus guardianes y un objeto brillante que cegaba la vista del chino, un objeto que empezaba a formarse, pero era como si se formara en conjunción de dos, parecían dos auras...

- "M... ito ...o... o"- Shaoran oía una voz, era como si le estuvieran llamando- "De... a"- No oía bien las palabras pero repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y delante de su rostro pudo ver el entrecejo de una cara huraña- "Por fin despiertas maldito mocoso"- Dijo un enfadado Touya Kinomoto- "Llevo llamándote como media hora"- Dijo poniéndose recto y cruzando los brazos- "Pensé que habías muerto, no respirabas"- La mirada del hombre era sombríamente seria.

- "¿Qué no respiraba?"- Preguntó algo aturdido.

- "Bueno... casi no respirabas, tenías un pulso más o menos estable pero débil y tu espíritu no estaba dentro de tu cuerpo, además tu aura parecía estar vagando fuera de tu cuerpo, por suerte el vínculo alma cuerpo no se había roto, tienes suerte mocoso"- El tono del hijo mayor de Fujitaka era muy serio.

- "¿Mi espíritu fuera de mi cuerpo?"- Quedó algo impresionado, la verdad es que no sabía lo que había sucedido, un momento se había encontrado leyendo una de las páginas del diario de Long Lei y después había despertado en otra época y ahora estaba de vuelta, ¿cómo había sucedido? Pero cuando se levantó contempló el diario delante de él y encima de una de las páginas se encontraba una card negra, podía ver la parte trasera de la card, la parte oscura y negra. Touya también captó vista de ello y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

- "Creo que ya sabemos la causa de tu misterios 'ausencia'"- Shaoran le miró, pero inmediatamente volvió la vista hacia la card sobre el diario e inmediatamente se aventuró a levantar su mano y acercarla a la card- "¿Seguro que sabes lo que haces mocoso?"- Shaoran no pudo evitar que una vena se hinchara a la costumbre de Touya de llamarle así.

- "¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?"- Dijo parando su mando a medio camino e irritado, acababa de despertarse de a-saber-que-lugar y lo primero que tenía que oír eran las impertinencias de ese hombre.

- "Pues para tu suerte alguien me avisó de que viniera sino puede que ahora mismo estuvieras en el otro mundo descansando en el infierno"- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, no sabía porque pero Shaoran se sintió cada vez más irritado.

- "¿Y quién te avisó?"- Dijo Shaoran con tono cada vez iracundo.

- "Dale las gracias a mi madre que parece que también vela por tu salud"- Ahora si que estaba sorprendido, ¿acababa de decir que su madre le había avisado para que viniera a socorrerle?.

- "¿Tu madre?"- Si Shaoran no se lo podía creer, Touya estaba en un estado de mayor conmoción.

- "Sí, increíble ¿verdad? Después de años sin saber de ella se me presenta hoy en plena lluvia diciéndome que debía ayudar a las almas torturadas por el pasado. No entendí lo que me dijo pero al final cuando se marchó me di cuenta de que había parado justo delante de tu residencia, así que no me quedó otra que buscarte, cuando entré te encontré recostado sobre este escritorio con un pulso preocupante, sin casi respiración y sin espíritu, algo que me parece bastante increíble"- En pocas palabras lo que Kinomoto estaba diciendo es que había quedado casi muerto.

- "No me puedo explicar que después de media hora tu cuerpo siga reaccionando con normalidad, deberían haber quedado atrofiados como mínimo los músculos después de tanto tiempo inactivos"- Shaoran quedó pensativo por un momento y entonces Touya siguió hablando- "A no ser que tu alma halla viajado fuera de tu cuerpo dejándolo en un estado letárgico, lo que explicaría que no hallas sufrido daño alguno, lo más probable es que tu corazón latiera a una velocidad y potencia relativamente lentas"- Shaoran levantó una ceja y le miró algo incrédulo.

- "¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?"- Preguntó Shaoran al escuchar tal sarta de explicación.

- "Estudio. Después de lo sucedido con mi hermana estudié el espiritismo ya que en principio es eso en lo que consiste mi poder, de pequeño siempre he podido ver espíritus y hablar con ellos, de alguna manera podía llegar a atraerlos, con todo ello más tarde aprendí a llamarlos y gracias a este saber que he ido acumulando, he podido recobrar tu alma. Un viaje como el tuyo llega a ser mortal si no se tiene un gran potencial mágico. A lo que me preguntaste... leí sobre una técnica en la que consiste en llegar a un punto de plena concentración y relajación corporal y espiritual, una armonía de cuerpo, alma y mente. Para luego poder separar tu alma de tu cuerpo y guiarla para contactar con el mundo espiritual, pero es una técnica muy peligrosa, normalmente se suele invocar a los espíritus para que ellos vengan ya que suele ser lo menos peligros, teóricamente"- Shaoran estaba algo sorprendido con el hermano de Sakura por su conocimiento sobre el tema. 

- "¿Entonces me dices que acabo de utilizar una técnica espiritual para separar el alma del cuerpo?"- Dijo resumiendo lo que Touya trataba de explicar.

- "Básicamente... si"- Dijo tranquilamente- "Aunque me asombra que un mocoso como tú halla logrado algo tan impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que tu magia no consiste en comunicarte con los espíritus"- Sabía que no podía quedarse sin decir una crítica hacia su persona.

- "Pero la verdad es que tienes razón, no fui yo quien realizó semejante hazaña"- Se tornó de nuevo a la card que se encontraba boca abajo. Touya también vio la card y entonces entendió lo que el chico quiso decir.

- "Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo ya, deja ya de provocar tensión"- Dijo algo impaciente.

- "Si me permites, me acabo de despertar de a saber donde y ahora lo que me gustaría es no volver"- Era extraño seguir pelando después de tantos años como cuando Shaoran tenía 10 años y sin que la razón por la que pelearan estuviera presente.

- "Adelante"- Los dos no dijeron más y Shaoran siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Su mano prosiguió el camino para dar tocar la card, que no sabía si ya había vuelto a su forma de carta o si por el contrario seguía en su otra forma. Shaoran se arriesgo y tocó la card mientras contenía la respiración, llegó hasta el borde y lentamente le dio la vuelta hasta ver el dibujo de la card. Era como todas las demás cards, pero el dibujo central era como el de **'The Time'**, el de una persona con un reloj de arena, pero a su vez era distinto, esta persona no iba vestido con túnicas ni era un hombre mayor. Era una mujer de largos cabellos y con los síntomas de la vejez en su rostro, el reloj que portaba en su mano no era un reloj de arena común, estaba dividido en tres partes, cuando un reloj normal estaría dividido en dos partes.

- "¿Qué pone debajo?"- Le preguntó Touya despertándole de su trance- "¿**'Tempus'**?"- Leyó en voz alta- "Esto no es inglés"- Miró a Shaoran y este le miró también algo desconcertado.

- "Es igual que **'The Time'**. **'Tempus'** también es tiempo, proviene del latín"- Touya y Shaoran se miraron cuando sin previo aviso un mechón de cabello empezó a flotar por encima de la cabeza de Shaoran, lo dos lo vieron y se giraron para ver a una mujer de alas blancas y vestido claro, un aura brillante la rodeaba y su cuerpo era semi transparente.

- "Mamá..."- La mujer sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta atravesándola.

- "Creo que quiere que la sigamos"- Los dos se miraron y no dudaron ni un momento más, si era como había sucedido con Touya, debía ser algo realmente importante.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Por alguna extraña razón, la maestra francesa empezaba a parpadear, era como si no se decidiera a desaparecer. Meiling y Tomoyo no entendían el motivo de este extraño comportamiento. La maestra en cambio parecía haber dejado de sufrir, era como si la calma y la paz hubieran llegado a ella librándola de todo el dolor que antes estaba padeciendo. Las dos mujeres no sabían como tomar esto, si como algo positivo o totalmente devastador, algo debía estar ocurriéndole a su señora pero el que era lo que lo podría estar ocurriendo era una incógnita para las dos universitarias. Los cuatro hombres no llegaban, Eriol y Yukito que habían salido en la búsqueda de Shaoran y Touya aún no habían vuelto, ni solos ni con ellos.

- "¿Deberíamos llamarlos? Mi primo debería de llevar el móvil al igual que Hiragizawa y Tsukishiro, también Kinomoto debería de llevar su móvil ¿verdad?"- Meiling se estaba impacientando, con esas cards sueltas y ellos sin llegar la situación era preocupante.

- "No cuentes con que Touya lleve su móvil"- Dijo señalando un teléfono del cuarto- "Y por lo pronto no esperes a tener cobertura, antes lo he intentado y no parece haber comunicación"

- "Pero si antes logré llamar a mi primo"- Dijo algo extraña por el repentino corte de comunicación.

- "Pues ahora ya no hay comunicación, solo podemos esperar a que vuelvan"- Las dos mujeres estaban realmente impacientes por noticias, desde que los dos últimos hombres habían salido había pasado ya una hora, aun encontrando a los desaparecidos o no deberían haberse comunicado con ellas.

- "Esto es de locos, primero nos encontramos con estos inexplicables ataques, después con esa Cazadora, la muerte de Sakura y ahora la desaparición de todos, sin contar a esta profesora que es la guardiana de esa extraña nueva cazadora de cards, que supuestamente está al borde de la muerte y..."- Meiling paró de repente sus pasos y miró a Tomoyo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó a la china.

- "De repente me ha acordado de una antigua historia"- Dijo algo pensativa- "Es un cuento para niñas según decía Xiaolang, por eso no creo que se acuerde de ella"- 

- "¿Y qué pasa con esa historia? ¿a qué viene eso ahora?"- No sabía a donde dirigía el razonamiento de Meiling.

- "El relato cuenta que hace muchos siglos un miembro de nuestra familia practicaba la magia negra. Se decía de esta persona que era un ser de oscuridad y maldad que encandiló a uno de los nobles caballeros de nuestra familia. Esta mujer le llevó a la perdición y finalmente el hombre logró matarla arriesgando su vida"- 

- "Una historia algo trágica..."- De repente Tomoyo se percató de un dato de la historia- "Pero lo que esta historia cuenta es que un miembro de tu familia mató a otro, eso quiere decir que era una mujer ¿verdad?"

- "Sí, una mujer de magia oscura, se decía que invocó a la misma muerte y que incluso jugó con ella como si de una carta se tratase"- Esto despertó los sentidos de Tomoyo.

- "¿Una card?"- Dijo sorprendida.

- "También dijo que convirtió la época vivida en un infierno de pecados, torturas y dolor"- Las dos se miraron intensamente y después quedaron pensativas de nuevo.

- "¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer?"- Preguntó Tomoyo.

- "Que finalmente fue llevada por la propia muerte y que su imagen fue grabada eternamente junto con la de su verdugo. Esta historia era un relato para asustarnos y que jamás utilizáramos la magia negra, era una historia para meter miedo a los niños, pero ahora que lo pienso puede tener relación con lo que ahora vivimos"

- "¿Por qué piensas que puedan tener relación?"- Preguntó la japonesa a la sorpresiva seriedad que había adquirido Meiling.

- "Por algo que me dijo mi tía"

- "¿La señora Li, la madre de Shaoran?"- Meiling asintió- "¿Es que ella sabe algo?"

- "Mi tía siempre ha sido muy, muy misteriosa, incluso más que ese Hiragizawa, el día que cenamos todos juntos me encontré con ella a solas por la noche, durante la tormenta y la único que me dijo fue..."

__

- "La realidad siempre supera a la ficción de un cuento, recuerda lo que un día te enseñaron Meiling, el conocimiento es lo único que te preparará para el sino que te depara"- La mujer que había llegado a Meiling en plena noche cuando esta se había levantado se marchó como la noble dama que era, con solemnidad.

- "¿Eso fue lo que dijo?"

- "Mi tía sí sabe como meterse en la mente de una persona y dejar inquietudes en ella. Es una artista en el arte del control mental a parte de la magia claro"- Tomoyo estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que la dama fuera una manipuladora de personas sino que se semblaba mucho a Eriol, después de todo, ella también era descendiente de Clow. La japonesa jamás había pensado en ello, pero... ¿podría la señora saber más de lo que nadie sabía? y si sus poderes eran tan grandes... ¿podría ver el futuro? ¿o el pasado? El pasado... si la historia tenía algún vinculo con lo que ahora sucedía la señora Li lo pudo haber visto ¿y si encaminó a su hijo a esta aventura? Tomoyo empezó a negar con la cabeza, se estaba volviendo paranoica, debía de ser razonable, ninguna persona haría que otra llegara a la línea de fuego y menos una madre ¿verdad?- "Te pasa algo Tomoyo?"

- "Ehhh... no... nada... que va, no me pasa nada, solo estaba pensando. Meiling si tu tía te dijo eso por qué pensaste en esa historia, porque ella no especificó que fuera esa historia en la que tenías que pensar, ¿no?"- Meiling la sonrió con timidez y vergüenza.

- "Es que era mi cuento favorito de pequeña, jejeje... por eso pensé en ella"- A Tomoyo le salió una gota en la cabeza- "Pero tiene similitudes ¿no crees? Lo de jugar con la muerte como si fuera una carta y me enteré por mi primo que hay un total de 20 cards oscuras"- Dijo apoyándose contra el marco de la ventana.

- "¿Cómo saben eso?"- Dijo mirando a su amigo con curiosidad.

- "Al parecer tuvieron una charla con la Cazadora y esta les dio información, escasa, pero información"- Dijo entrecerrando la mirada, esa Cazadora la ponía de mal humor, era muy misteriosa y muy reservada, tanto que eso la irritaba.

- "¿Y les dijo algo más que nos pueda servir?"- Interrumpió a Meiling en su camino hacia la ira.

- "Pues que la profecía dice algo así de unas '12 damas y 7 pecados'"

- "¿Doce damas y siete pecados?"- Repitió extrañada.

- "Al parecer los 7 pecados son los 7 pecados capitales pero las 12 damas no sé que son exactamente"

- "Aún así, eso solo son 19 cards"- Meiling asintió- "Entonces... ¿Y la última?"

- "La Muerte o eso es lo que Shaoran me dijo"- Las dos chicas se miraron con decisión, esto empezaba a ir más allá de sus manos ya que el futuro es algo impredecible, con voluntad propia.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El sitió donde llegaron era muy antiguo, se podía apreciar que la casa estaba deshabitada, las cortinas ya estaban rasgadas, polvorientas, los muebles blanquecinos del polvo de los años y alguno de ellos podridos, las tablas del suelo crujían ante los pasos de los dos intrusos, las puertas rechinaban por la falta de aceite, pero aunque tenían ante ellos este panorama podían percibir que no era peligroso, sino todo lo contrario.

- "¿Y ahora a donde mocoso?"- Dijo el huraño entrenador.

- "Primero, deja de llamarme mocoso, creía que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo para que me sigas llamando así, segundo, subamos las escaleras y tercero deja de mirarme así"- Los dos echaban chispas solo por tenerse uno cerca del otro. Se podía ver la poca simpatía que sentían sobre el otro.

- "Cuando vea oportuno dejar de llamarte mocoso lo haré, mientras tanto deja de quejarte como el mocoso que eres"- Shaoran tenía una vena hinchada en la cabeza impresionante.

- "Es verdad lo que se dice, la gente con mal carácter no puede cambiar, simplemente se morirían si lo hicieran"

- "No como tú, que incluso después de la muerte seguirás conservando ese mal carácter, **mocoso**"- Acentuó la última palabra con mala intención. Los dos habían subido las escaleras y ahora miraban hacia los lados intentando saber por donde seguir, pero era como si Li supiera donde debía ir, cuando la mujer que volaba por los cielos desapareció, fue como si su alma fuera atraída por algo, algo le conducía a un lugar, desconocido para él, pero de alguna manera no para su espíritu. El joven se paró ante una puerta entre abierta y con ayuda de su mano la abrió. Touya se veía poco convencido, en el momento en que se halló ante esa tabla de madera sintió algo, dentro de ese cuarto se hallaba alguien de gran poder que luchaba por su vida, lo podía sentir... lo podía vivir.

- "¿Estás seguro?"- Dijo el joven Kinomoto antes de que su acompañante entrara a la habitación. Entró sin responder y ante él pudo ver el cuerpo pálido de una mujer, de dulce facciones, parecía adormecida, parecía que el tiempo hubiera parado en ella y que su belleza, blanquecina y pura se hubiera detenido en el tiempo para conservarse eterna como su esencia. Las cortinas ya envejecidas por el tiempo flotaban sobre ella mientras que gotas de lluvia entraban en la habitación cayendo delicadas sobre la piel de la joven y resbalando sobre su rostro y sus brazos, aún siendo mojada por las lágrimas del cielo parecía no despertar de ese profundo sopor que hacía que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados.

- "¿Qué hacéis aquí?"- Apareció repentinamente una enrome pantera blanca alada y con cara cansada.

- "¿No deberías estar en tu forma más reducida?"- Dijo Li con una ceja levantada.

- "Mi ama nos llama"- Dijo girando la cabeza al cuerpo- "Ya no importa que veáis su rostro, tampoco importa nuestra misión, ni nuestro orgullo, pero... haced algo, debéis hacer algo, no puede morir, debe sobrevivir, la vida ha sido muy dura con ella como para que ahora acabe así, su vida no terminará aquí, no puede terminar aquí... no puede..."- La felina se encontró impotente ante el hecho de no poder proteger a su ama. Era un sentimiento que había intentado olvidar, un sentimiento que estaba reviviendo con todo su pesar.

- "Entonces tendremos que hacer algo"- Dijo Touya avanzando un par de pasos con aire apesadumbrado, como si le estuvieran obligando.

- "Si no quiere hacer esto no le obligamos"- Dijo la otra guardiana que aparentaba un ángel de seriedad, con rasgos de fatiga y cansancio, con tono gélido y mirada atravesante como el filo de una espada.

- "No tengáis en cuenta a este tipo, siempre ha sido un malhumorado y seguro que morirá con el ceño fruncido lo cual nos facilitara la tarea de espantar los malos espíritus"- Los dos se lanzaron una mirada asesina y aunque la gente que los observara pudiera ver un mutuo desprecio o una apreciable enemistad, en el fondo, muy en el fondo se podía ve que se respetaban, algo que ninguno admitiría, ni aunque en ese mismo instante el mundo se acabara.

- "Mocoso..."- Susurró, de repente la mujer que estaba tendida en la cama arqueó la espalda y como si fuera una convulsión y cayó de nuevo sobre ella. Touya corrió al lado de la chica y la tomó el pulso colocando dos dedos sobre el cuello de la joven. Levantó la mirada y miró a su espalda donde Shaoran permanecía quieto- "¿Qué haces ahí parado?"- Le dijo irritado ante la impasividad del chino. Shaoran estaba paralizado, esa mujer tendida sobre la cama, por alguna razón no quería descubrir quién era, su corazón por primera vez se anteponía a su mente. Touya le miró intensamente y cerró los ojos con pesar dejando escapar un suspiro, retornó a la joven y examinó sus signos vitales, sus pupilas, su pulso y respiración- "Esta chica está en un estado bastante grave, su pulso es muy débil y por no decir que su respiración es casi inexistente, estaba igual que el crío cuando le encontré, pero... lo suyo era diferente, el tipo este por lo menos respiraba más o menos con regularidad y su espíritu aunque lejano parecía no haber roto el vínculo con su cuerpo, en cambio esta chica..."- Su mirada se tornó sombría y fúnebre.

- "¿Podéis traerla de vuelta?"- Preguntó la felina que ahora se encontraba sentada, se sentía cada vez más agotada.

- "Sí"- Touya miró de nuevo al chico, este miraba a un lado apretando el puño- _"¿Pero que le está pasando? Bueno... da lo mismo, ahora sé porque mi madre me llamó, ahora ya sé porque estoy aquí... en Hong Kong"_- El hombre se apartó de la chica y se puso delante del guerrero del clan Li y con un certero golpe de su puño en el rostro del joven lo tiró al suelo.

- "Pero que..."- Dijo tocándose la cara para rozar un hilo de sangre que caía de sus labios.

- "Siempre desee hacer esto..."- Dijo tocándose los nudillos de su puño con una sonrisa en sus labios- "... y necesitabas espabilar mocoso"- El hombre se arrodilló delante de su enemigo de infancia y le sonrió con mala intención- "O prefieres que la chica se quede en el lugar en donde ahora se encuentre"- Shaoran se sintió algo humillado, no por el golpe si no por al lección que él le estaba dando... una lección de responsabilidad, de su responsabilidad, de su deber en ayudar a esa mujer, porque quien quiera que fuese y lo que realizara era su deber ayudar a un ser humano que quizá podría llegar a ser un buen aliado.

- "¿Y qué hacemos? Tú eres el experto en estas artes"- Sin ayuda del joven Kinomoto el chino se levantó.

- "Pues en este caso necesitamos traer el espíritu de la chica porque aunque es casi imperceptible aún tiene un vínculo entre su cuerpo terrenal y su cuerpo espiritual, pero para traerla de vuelta necesitamos que ella venga a nosotros, lo cual significa llamarla de alguna manera a lo cual llegamos al hecho de que tenemos que atraer su alma de alguna manera, lo normal sería utilizar un objeto personal de ella, pero... este caso es especial, muy especial"- Dijo con tono derrotista.

- "¿Qué pasa? No pareces tenerlas todas contigo"- Dijo intentado molestar al hombre, sea como fuera no podían dejar de batallar, aunque el tema fuera serio y peligroso.

- "Para tu información los objetos se utilizan para llamar personas que no poseen cuerpo terrenal, lo que implica utilizar algo que fuera de su posesión, pero a diferencia de esos espíritus esta chica tiene aún un lazo que la une a nuestro mundo y la forma de llamarla es a través de ese lazo, pero para ello deberíamos utilizar una conexión entre su cuerpo y otro, pero eso drenaría a la persona mensajera de su poder"- Hizo una pausa y miró a la guardiana- "Y también tener un lazo emocional, algo que la conecte a ella"- A esta última alusión los dos hombres miraron a las guardianas y Touya miró a Shaoran, sabían a la perfección que en su estado actual no podrían ser de gran ayuda si es que acaso no querían asegurar su desaparición.

- "¿Y no hay otra manera?"- Dijo Shaoran pero solo alcanzó a ver más derrotismo en la voz del hijo de Fujitaka.

- "¿Sin saber donde está con plena exactitud? Déjame pensar... NO"- Shaoran le miró con una vena hinchada, al no ser un entendido en estos temas debía resignarse a seguir lo que Touya sabía.

- "¿Y no puedes hacer nada más?"- Touya le miró con una sonrisa en los labios y este deseó no haber preguntado.

- "Podemos intentar la conexión a través de la sangre"

- "¿Por la sangre?"- Dijo algo sorprendido.

- "Sí, mediante lazo de sangre, solo tienes que unirte a ella mediante un pacto de sangre y con tu magia atraerla hacia nosotros"- Dijo explicándole.

- "¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?"- Dijo levantando una ceja, lo cual parecía haberse vuelto una costumbre. Aparentemente el único que aquí parecía arriesgar algo era él, pero se equivocaba.

- "Tengo que mantener vuestra unión y mientras con este lazo y empleando tus poderes mágicos intentamos sacarla del lugar en donde esté, yo tengo que buscar ese lugar y mantener esa unión"- Una vena apareció en la frente de Touya mientras una miraba asesina se incrustaba en Shaoran- "Necesito que estés concentrado y que por nada del mundo rompas el vínculo que se forme, de tu poder depende poder o no ayudarla, ella sola no podrá, de eso estoy seguro, su poder es muy débil en estos instantes, apenas se mantiene viva, cualquier otra persona ya hubiera muerto"- Las palabras de Touya fueron tan certeras que dejaron al chino mudo.

- "Hagámoslo y terminemos ya con esto"- Parecía que le estuvieran obligando a realizar ese vínculo, pero nada le impedía salir de ese cuarto, de esa vieja casa y olvidarse de todo.

- "Necesito un cuchillo"- Shaoran pudo ver un extraño brillo en los ojos de Touya, se podía ver que en cierta manera disfrutaba con todo esto. El ángel le dio a Touya un cuchillo y Shaoran enseñó su mano para cogerlo, pero Touya negó con la cabeza- "Por una vez déjame disfrutar"- Shaoran le miró con un ceño notablemente fruncido pero no le replicó. Touya agarró del mango y apoyando la punta desde un lado de la palma de la mano la cruzó creando un río rojo de sangre, en ningún momento separaron sus ojos uno del otro. Touya tenía dibujada una sonrisa en sus labios y Shaoran resistió el dolor sin pestañear ni una vez. Después de cortar la mano de Li se acercó a la cama y con delicadeza hizo lo mismo con la joven que yacía en la cama. Shaoran esperó un momento, un momento de duda, pero enseguida reaccionó y se acercó junto a la cama, pudo ver el rostro pálido y mojado de la joven, las gotas de lluvia que estaban cayendo de sobre su rostro hacían simular unas lágrimas que partían de los ojos cerrados de la joven, era como si realmente estuviera llorando. Se arrodilló en frente de la cama y guiándose por la mano de Touya este les unió, mezclando la sangre de las heridas que caían al suelo mezcladas- "Necesito un pañuelo o algo de ella que pueda servirme para atarles"- La gata señaló en la cama un pañuelo blanco que Kinomoto pudo ver inmediatamente, lo cogió y con ello ató las manos de los dos jóvenes, primero por las manos y después con cada extremo la muñeca de cada uno de los dos- "Recuerda, concéntrate, deja que ella note tu presencia y que se deje guiar por ella, deja que ella haga de ti su escapatoria"- Shaoran cerró los ojos y Touya posó sus manos una arriba y la otra abajo, con las palmas mirando a las manos de los jóvenes, el amuleto que llevaba empezó a brillar y una luz apareció de sus palmas.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El mundo oscuro y solitario ya no era negro, ahora podía ver la luz en él, pero... la niña que se asemejaba tanto a Sakura en su infancia seguía rodeada de una tétrica sombra. Sus ojos grandes su pelo oscuro al igual que su piel, sus labios finos en una línea, su vestido negro ondeaba por las vibraciones de su propia aura enfurecida.

- "Cómo puedes traicionarme de esta manera, te ofrecí la paz eterna y tu preferiste ese mundo de infelices"- La voz que antes era la de una niña se había convertido en una voz diabólica, grave y vibrante.

- "Yo jamás pedí esto, jamás desee un mundo oscuro y solitario, solo deseaba paz... una paz interior que tu no puedes darme"- Dijo con fuerza.

- "Estúpida, te di un mundo mejor y ahora pagarás las consecuencias de esta ofensa"- La niña empezó a temblar mientras se agarraba los brazos, de su espalda brotaron unas alas rojas de murciélago, su pelo empezó a crecer desmesuradamente, su piel empezó a ennegrecerse, los dedos de la mano a alargarse, los colmillos de su boca a alargarse y de sus codos salieron lo que parecía la prolongación de su hueso, pero tan afilados como un cuchillo- "Este mundo es mi reino y el miedo es el que reina en él"- La Cazadora se encontró impresionada ante tal monstruosidad.

- "Eres..."- El monstruo sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- "Solo soy como me han creado esos patéticos humanos que tú estimas proteger, soy producto de ellos y eso me hace fuerte ante ti y ante todo el mundo"- Desplegó las alas y se dirigió a ella con los codos doblados para ensartarla en esas punzantes prolongaciones de sus brazos. La Cazadora iba a esquivar su ataque cuando unas espinas negras brotaron rápidas del suelo y enredaron a la mujer, un corte centro de arriba abajo cruzo el cuerpo de la mujer- "Tal vez tu cuerpo no este aquí, pero tu alma es reflejo de él por lo que si mueres aquí tu cuerpo yacerá eternamente en la realidad. Cada herida, cada corte, cada golpe que recibas aquí lo sentirá tu cuerpo y quedará marcado con sangre. Jajaja"- Otro corte por encima del pecho, por los costados, los brazos y las piernas, a cada corte más débil se sentía, a cada corte más vida de su ser desaparecía.

- "¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ah!"- Gritaba sintiendo su cuerpo cortarse y desangrarse lentamente.

- "¡Patética humanidad! ¡Amor! ¡Justicia! ¡Paz! ¡Amistad! ¡Libertad! ¡Todo mentiras! Viles falsedades creadas por el humano, creencias sin sentido, todo eso no son más que hipocresías, el ser humano solo está aquí para sufrir"- Decía con vehemencia, con tanta convicción en esas palabras que hacía daño sentir tanto odio.

- "¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede existir solo eso! ¡Debe de haber un mundo mejor! ¡Debe de existir algo mejor que esto! ¡No puede ser solo esto! ¡Yo vivo por ello, yo solo vivo para encontrar esa verdad, para encontrar esa verdad que dejará de mortificar mi alma! ¡Debe haber algo mejor que la vida que he vivido! ¡Necesito que exista algo mejor! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Por favor...! ¡Lo ruego...! ¡Lo suplico...! ¡¡¡¡¡POR FAVOOOOOOR!!!!!"- El grito desesperado de la joven se apagó cuando una última asestada atravesó su vientre. Con suma facilidad el monstruo sacó el objeto del vientre y volvió a la normalidad, los espinos se deshicieron con un soplo y el cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el suelo. La niña se fue a dar la vuelta cuando sintió en un instante algo atravesándola el pecho, la niña miró arriba y vio a un ser encapuchado que le había atravesado el cuerpo con su brazo.

- "Por... que..."- Así como ensartó el brazo lo sacó, las piernas de la niña no soportaron su propio peso y cayó de rodillas mientras se tocaba el pecho.

- "Tu momento había llegado, así estaba escrito y así he cumplido con mi misión, has cumplido con tu deber, ahora puedes volver a descansar, no te preocupes... nos volveremos a ver"- Ese ser misterioso desapareció como humo negro y la niña cayó hacia delante con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras sangre negra salía de la comisura.

- "Así que... mi misión... siempre... el... destino... ¿verdad...?... ¿mi señor...?"- Dos cuerpos sobre el suelo y ese extraño mundo empezando a tambalearse y a retorcerse, todo estaba derrumbándose, todo empezaba a desaparecer como la card empezaba a desaparecer a su vez. De la nada una luz se formó dando paso a la figura de un hombre, era Shaoran Li. El joven se vio algo mareado pero cuando recobró el sentido vio como ese mundo empezaba a desintegrarse, con la mirada recorrió el lugar para alcanzar a ver un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, corrió hacia él y observó la figura de la chica.

- "Mierda, ¿pero que diablos ha pasado?"- Vio sangre por todos lados y múltiples cortes. Sin pensar mucho más lo que la joven podría haber sufrido cogió el cuerpo y lo envolvió en sus brazos- "Mierda... reacciona... reacciona..."- La joven no parecía responder- "Debo llevarla de nuevo a su cuerpo"- El joven abrazó a la chica y se concentró con fuerza, se concentró para salir del lugar. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron vio que aún seguía en el mismo lugar- "Vamos..."- El joven volvió a concentrarse con más fuerza y notó una presencia, la siguió sin dudar, era cálida y relajante, parecía la calidez del cielo pero lo que sus ojos vieron cuando se abrieron fue el rostro cansado de Touya.

- "Ya era hora de que te dignaras a volver"- Dijo con su habitual ceño. El joven suspiró cansado y agotado hasta que recordó el motivo de todo, se levantó con veloz y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la cama, llevó su mano al cuello de la joven y vio que no tenía pulso, en su cuerpo estaban las marcas con las que la había encontrado en ese extraño mundo.

- "Maldita sea... que la pasa, de donde le han salido estas marcas"- Touya se levantó alertado y vio a lo que el chino se refería. La chica estaba ensangrentada y con múltiples cortes. El joven entrenador miró a su lado para preguntar a las guardianas pero estas estaban en sus últimos momentos de vida, no eran ya casi visibles.

- "¿Sabes primeros auxilios?"- Dijo serio, Shaoran le miró y asintió, cada uno se puso al lado del otro, Touya puso su palma sobre el pecho de la joven y después su otra mano sobre esa palma uniéndolas. Shaoran movió la cabeza de la chica dejando la vía respiratoria abierta y acercando su rostro al de ella- "Allá vamos... 1001, 2001, 3001, insufla"- Y el joven dio una bocanada de aire dentro de la chica- "Otra vez... 1001, 2001, 3001, insufla"- Volvió a repetir el mismo proceso, repitieron el proceso hasta que sus esperanzas estuvieron perdidas, Shaoran la miraba incrédulo, estaba... muerta.

Touya no pudo ver a las guardianas... habían desaparecido. Se encontró frustrado y no supo otra cosa que hacer que salir del cuarto y soltar su rabia. Li vio a la mujer delante de él, sin vida, tan pálida y quieta como una flor, sus labios entreabiertos y sin saber porque esos labios que le invitaban a ser probados, esos labios que no pudo tocar aquella noche se vieron tan deseables que su ser reaccionó inclinándose a tocarlos con los suyos propios. Los besó con ternura y delicadeza, los besó con dedicación sabiendo que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearlos, sin embrago pronto su beso se tornó cansado la piel tan fría que tocaba revivía llenándose de calidez, se separó de la joven y vio, sin creerlo, como ella mostraba de nuevo al mundo esos jades. La mujer tosió con dificultad y el hombre gritó a lo cual Touya reaccionó corriendo hacia el cuarto.

- "Est... est... está..."- Shaoran no podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, había estado 5 minutos sin respirar y ahora parecía no haber estado nunca muerta.

- "Viva"- Dos luces brillaron y las guardianas se encontraron de nuevo ante ellos, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- "Mi señora"- Dijo Sky con lágrimas en los ojos. La Cazadora se encontró aturdida pero en cuanto escuchó su nombre giró débilmente su cabeza y vio para su horror a los dos hombres.

- "Li... Kinomoto..."- La habían descubierto, ahora sabían quien era, no podía haber despertado en peor situación. La chica estaba tan ensimismada en esa preocupación que no notó que empezaba a sentirse mareada.

- "¡Eh! ¡Chica! ¡Despierta! ¡No me apetece sufrir un ataque cardíaco tan pronto!"- Gritó Touya al ver que la chica empezaba a cerrar los ojos. La sangre de su cuerpo seguía saliendo e inmediatamente Touya cogió su teléfono y llamó a un hospital, ya la habían perdido una vez, no quería volver a probar de nuevo. Sky volvió a su forma más compacta y se acercó volando a su ama, el ángel recuperó su forma humana como maestra y también se dirigió a la chica. Shaoran aún seguía desconcertado de una forma que ni él mismo entendía, no entendía su impulso, no entendía ese irrefrenable deseo de acercarse a ella y no solo de tocarla sino también de conocerla, conocer su alma. Sofie con expresión angustiada se acercó se mantuvo al lado de la joven cogiéndola de la mano. Shaoran miraba a la joven desde detrás de las dos guardianas, no entendía su frustración ni tampoco su temor, estaba inquieto y se encontraba confundido... inseguro.

- "Vamos... resiste, ahora que has vuelto no puedes abandonarnos... eres fuerte, eres muy fuerte"- Le dijo la maestra mientras a la vez que sujetaba la mano de la chica le acariciaba la frente apartando los mechones que habían quedado pegados a causa de la lluvia que había caído sobre su rostro.

- "No... no soy fuerte, no soy tan fuerte como una vez lo fue ella, tan majestuosa, orgullosa, tan bondadosa y tan brillante como lo fue vuestra creadora... jamás tendré su fortaleza o su valentía..."- Los lamentos de la chica eran cortantes como un puñal en el corazón de las guardianas.

- "Nunca te hemos menospreciado, no debes pensar que eres débil, no debes compararte con una difunta, tú eres tú y eres una persona muy fuerte, has sabido sobrevivir las trabas que el destino te ha puesto en el camino. Has sabido seguir a pesar de lágrimas y tristezas, jamás digas que eso es debilidad porque no lo es... tú eres especial como cada persona que existe en este mundo, nuestra creadora era especial, pero su brillo era diferente al tuyo aunque era igual de cálido, no te lamentes por lo que no puedes llegar a ser si no alégrate por lo que ya eres"- Digo la felina en forma de peluche, la joven lloraba desconsoladamente pero había una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa cálida y alegre, una sonrisa que no habían podido ver desde hacía muchos años.

- "Gracias Kira"- Movió sus cabeza para observar a la maestra y apretó la mano que ella sujetaba- "Sofie, os prometo que cumpliré con mi misión, no moriré, no moriré hasta haber terminado lo que he comenzado, os lo juré y cumpliré con ello"

Pronto escucharon las sirenas de una ambulancia, se oyó un pequeño ajetreo fuera y después como voces y pasos apresurados se introducían en la casa para subir por las escaleras y llegar a la habitación donde se hallaban. Dos personas entraron con un equipo médico y una camilla. Aseguraron las constantes vitales de la joven y sus heridas, seguidamente sacaron unas jeringuillas y la inyectaron para después ponerla sobre la camilla, bajarla e introducirla en la ambulancia. Shaoran bajó detrás de los sanitarios y la profesora fue en la ambulancia junto con la joven, la otra guardiana fue en el regazo de la maestra, Touya y Shaoran siguieron la ambulancia hasta llegar al hospital donde fue conducida a una sala. Vieron como la joven desaparecía detrás de unas puertas entre los gritos e indicaciones de médicos y enfermeras. Una enfermera se acercó a ellos y les indicó una sala donde podrían esperar. No muy poco después un hombre de bata blanca se encontraba hablando con esa enfermera fuera de la sala de espera.

- "¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Cómo se encuentra?"- Preguntaba el hombre ansioso y nervioso.

- "Doctor Yushui tranquilícese, de momento no podemos decirle nada, cuando terminen saldrán a avisarnos ya sabe como funcionan las cosas"- Dijo la enfermera algo apenada por el hombre- "Doctor ahí están quienes la acompañaron hasta aquí, tal vez ellos sepan responder alguna de sus preguntas"- La enfermera le indico la sala e inmediatamente entró, miró a los presentes y se encaró en el primero que vio, que fue Kinomoto.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- El hombre había cogido a Touya de la ropa y le exigía respuestas.

- "¿Quién es usted?"- Preguntó Shaoran al hombre pero su pregunta no fue contestada ya que dos personas más llegaron en esos instantes.

- "Papá, ¿qué ha pasado?"- Un joven entró en la sala acompañado de una chica.

- "Taka..."- El hombre soltó a Touya al ver a su hijo.

- "¡¿Qué le ha pasado a Hua?! ¡Responde!"- El joven estaba furioso y pudo abalanzarse sobre el hombre porque la chica que le acompañaba le sujetaba.

- "Eso mismo quiero saber yo"- El hombre se giró a los demás que estaban allí y ninguno supo responder a su pregunta, hasta que Sofie fue la única que se dignó a hablar.

- "Taraka"- Saludó al hermano de Hua- "Hua ha sido atacada"- Esa fue su respuesta.

- "¿Atacada?"- Dijo el doctor- "¿Por quién? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Es qué iba sola? ¿Qué sucedió?"- Las preguntas del hombre eran muy complicadas de responder por no decir que eran imposibles de contestar.

- "Papá tranquilízate. Sofie... ¿qué haces tú aquí?"- Se dirigió a la profesora.

- "Estoy aquí encargada de unos alumnos que participan en la Competición de fútbol"- Respondió con mayor facilidad.

- "Perdonen... pero qué relación hay entre ustedes?"- Dijo Shaoran refiriéndose al doctor y el joven.

- "Él es mi padre, Yushui Sagara, también doctor de este hospital"- Ahora entendían la preocupación del hombre, era el padre de Sagara, la que ahora yacía en la sala de operaciones.

- "Dios mío, esto no puede ser"- Dijo el hombre pasándose la mano por la cara y sentándose en una de las sillas. Se volvieron a oír pasos acercarse a la sala y Taka pudo ver como su madre llegaba.

- "Hijo... ¿qué ha ocurrido?"- Dijo llegando al lado de su hijo- "Me llamaron a la oficina porque Hua estaba en el hospital, ¿está bien? ¿Le ha sucedido algo grave?"- El joven puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su madre.

- "Ahora está en la sala de operaciones... no sabemos nada aún"- La mujer se sintió alarmada y sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar, se soltó de su hijo y se giró para encontrarse con su ex marido.

- "Yushui... tú puedes saber como está, eres médico pregunta por su estado"- La desesperada madre se arrodilló frente a él y le cogió de la corbata- "Por dios santo eres médico de este hospital y su padre"- El hombre levantó la cabeza y la miró.

- "Y por eso sé que ahora mismo no podrán decirnos nada hasta que acaben. Cálmate"- La mujer le soltó y le miró con desprecio, el hombre entrecerró la mirada y su rostro se tornó frío- "No empieces de nuevo, no es el momento ni el lugar"- Dijo con voz áspera. Taka se acercó a su madre y la llevó al otro lado de la sala, pero sin previo aviso la mujer se giró y le cruzó la cara a su ex esposo.

- "Maldito, nunca te has preocupado su salud, nunca te has preocupado por ella, jamás fuiste un padre para ella"- Su hijo cogió de la cintura a su madre y la llevó al otro lado.

- "Cómo quieres que sea un padre cuando me arrebataste a mis hijos"- Shaoran, Touya, la profesora y la joven que había llegado con Taka miraron silenciosos la discusión.

- "Cómo te atreves a decir que te arrebaté a tus hijos, podías visitarlos, podías llamarles y ¿qué me dices de cuando estábamos casados? ¡Tan importante era tu trabajo que nunca atendiste a tus hijos!"- Gritó saltando y forcejeando con su hijo para ir frente a Yushui.

- "Mamá por favor"- Le rogaba Taka.

- "¡Tenía que mantener una casa o acaso querías que viviéramos del aire!"- Dijo el hombre enfurecido.

- "¡Papá!"- Gritó el chico ahora a su padre.

- "Mentiroso, cobarde, di la verdad, jamás te preocupó nada de nuestra familia, solo tenías tiempo para..."- Pero la mujer no terminó lo que iba a decir.

- "¡Cállense! ¡Los dos!"- La joven que había llegado con Taka había chillado con todas sus fuerzas mientras también las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos- "¡Porque nunca piensan en sus hijos y solo en ustedes! ¡Incluso en estos momentos se ponen a discutir! ¡¿Acaso no pueden tener un mínimo de respeto hacia Hua que ahora se encuentra luchando por su vida?!"- Feng Lian dejó de luchar y su hijo Taka fue hacia la chica y la abrazó apretándola fuertemente en su pecho.

- "Tranquila Miaka, todo saldrá bien"- La chica levantó la cabeza le miró con tristeza.

- "Deberías ser tú el que tuviera que estar nervioso e intranquilo"- Dijo con pena- "No consolándome a mi"

- "Alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría, además tú ya estás intranquila por los dos"- La chica le sonrió tristemente y le abrazó- "Siento mucho que hallan tenido que ver esto"- Dijo a los otros tres espectadores.

- "Tranquilo, ahora no necesitas preocuparte de esto"- Dijo Sofie.

- "Todos tienen problemas"- Dijo Touya con la mirada entrecerrada.

- "Sí... ya... problemas..."- El hombre acarició la cabeza de la chica y la acarició.

- "Será mejor que nos sentemos, creo que nos espera una larga noche"- Dijo la profesora y todos tomaron asiento en la sala. La habitación quedado en un silencio total. El hermano de Sagara y la chica se habían sentado junto a los acompañantes que habían traído a su hermana, la señora Takano había sentado al otro lado de la habitación y donde más alejada estaba de su ex marido. Solo había pasado una hora y Shaoran se había levantado.

- "Perdonadme pero tengo hacer una llamada"- El joven se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Shaoran se dirigió a la salida del hospital y desde allí salió al exterior. Una vez fuera el chico se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y de ahí sacó dos cards, la card que le había atrapado a él y la que la había atrapado a ella. Las dos cards estaban en su poder y nadie se había percatado de ello, miró fijamente las dos cards y se centró en la segunda, esta card llevaba estampado el dibujo de una niña pequeña con un camisón y un gorro de dormir con su pequeño pompón en la punta, cualquiera hubiera caído ante ese rostro dulce e infantil que se dibujaba en su rostro si no fuera porque su mirada encerraba una profunda oscuridad con ocultas intenciones. El joven juntó las dos cards y las volvió a guardar en su bolsillo- _"Dos cards, **'Tempus'** y **'The Nightmare'** ¿cómo se pudo sellar **'Tempus'** sin la vara y el hechizo? ¿Y **'The Nightmare'**? Tal vez ella la selló, pero... por su estado no creo que fuera capaz de sellarla"_- Esas ideas rondaban por su mente, pero dejó esos pensamientos para hacer la llamada. Sacó su teléfono y pinchando unas teclas marcó un número de teléfono- "Hola, soy yo Xiaolang, sí, ¿está en casa? Sí me gustaría hablar con ella, gracias, espero"- El joven contempló el cielo de la ciudad y aún pudo ver las nubes negras en él- _"Creo que aún no ha acabado la cacería de hoy"_- Era un razonamiento simple al que se podía llegar. Siempre que una card se mostraba el tiempo se enturbiaba misteriosamente, un parámetro sencillo al que llegar- "Buenas noches a ti también, mi llamada se debe a que necesito cierta información que tal vez se me halla ocultado. Sí. Entiendo, ¿eso es todo lo que me ofreces? mis actitud se halla así porque odio que se me mienta. Bueno... entonces que se me oculte información que podría ayudar a toda esta situación. Sí. de acuerdo. Buenas noches"- El joven cortó la comunicación y volvió a llamar- "Ho..."- No pudo terminar su saludo ya que tuvo que apartar el auricular si no quería quedarse sordo del grito de una mujer histérica desde el otro lado- "Hazme el favor de no chillar tanto"- Tuvo que volver a apartar el teléfono de la oreja si no quería sufrir una sordera- "Sí. Sí. Sí. Lo siento. Sí. Sí. No, no te estoy tomando por loca. Sí. No. Estoy con Kinomoto"- Se volvieron a oír gritos- "Sí. Estamos bien. La profesora Paris está con nosotros. Sí, no ha desaparecido. Ahora estamos en el hospital, te he dicho que estamos bien. Es Sagara la que está grave. No, no hace falta que..."- Y lo siguiente que oyó fueron los pitidos del teléfono. Shaoran soltó un suspiro y se guardó el teléfono- "Esta Meiling..."- Su cara se mostró seria y se dio la vuelta dando de espalda esa ciudad nocturna que se veía en tinieblas- "Esta noche será eterna..."- Dijo entre suspiro y seriedad.

****

N. de la A.: Ahora si que estoy dispuesta a q me torturen, me lo merezco, tardarme 5 meses con este fic, ni yo misma me lo creo, solo puedo pedir disculpas y que intentaré que algo así no me vuelva a suceder. Debo decir que esta vez a sido culpa mía y no del tiempo, me he fijado más en otros fics y he dejado este algo aparcado, lo siento mucho U_U. Soy un desastre lo sé. Bueno, pero ya que aquí esta el fic disfrutadlo ^^UUU.

Debo decir que los primeros auxilios no son mi fuerte así que no sé si no me he equivocado en la reanimación. En cuanto a todo esto del espiritismo y la magia es inventado, nada es real, algunas cosas pueden estar basadas en la realidad pero todo ha sido redefinido por mi. ¡Ah! Y otra cosa, Miaka y Taka son pareja de otro manga/anime, supongo que algunos os habréis dado cuenta, no son esos personajes, solo ha sido una casualidad.

Por petición de Serena aquí he puesto su escena ^^UUU, no me he olvidado, puedo ser lenta y tardarme milenios, pero siempre contesto y leo e-mails, peticiones y sugerencias y teniendo en cuenta la comprensión de Serena por esperar a este fic era lo mínimo que podía hacer. También me gustaría saludar a Meli ;), que ahora está viviendo una época de cambios, desde aquí le doy mi apoyo y que no se olvide de que aquí tiene una amiga ^^ y sobre todo a todos los que leen este fic disculpen la tardanza, les pido que me perdonen y les doy GRACIAS por su PACIENCIA y COMPRENSIÓN (Kassy no para de hacer reverencias).

Para lo que sea, incluso insultos lo cual entendería, a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

MSN: kasiopea_milenia@hotmail.com

Zai Jiang


	13. Batalla Interior

9 Julio de 2003

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

__

Recuerdos

- _"Pensamientos"_

****

Competición, juegos del destino

Capítulo 12: Batalla interior

__

¿Qué me prepara ahora el destino?

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO 

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontraras

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

__

- "Deseo desaparecer y morir, deseo morir y que mi alma desaparezca, deseo no volver jamás a ver este mundo que tanto me atormenta"

La gente de la sala de espera había aumentado en cuestión de minutos. Después de la llamada de Shaoran a su prima, esta se llevó a Eriol y a Tomoyo, prácticamente arrastrándoles, al hospital. Los dos no supieron la razón de tanta alteración por parte de la joven hasta que llegaron al mismo hospital y allí, tras un gran alboroto creado por Meiling, Shaoran les explicó los sucesos de esa noche, pero dejando ciertas cosas en secreto.

Los padres de Sagara no podían sentir más que desesperación y frustración. Aunque Hua no era su hija de sangre nunca la habían visto ni tratado como a una extraña sino como a su propia hija. La habían criado y educado como a su propia hija pero en el momento en que su matrimonio empezó a derrumbarse su niña empezó a cambiar y transformarse en un ser encerrado en sí mismo, cada día más y más encerrada en sí misma, hasta el punto de no volver a ser la misma de antes. Una chica callada, introvertida, soberbia y reservada, buena estudiante y muy aplicada en los deportes, una niña con un expediente académico perfecto pero... sus ojos... ya no eran los ojos de una niña, sino de un adulto sin vida.

__

- "Desaparecer de este mundo y no volver a ver esos rostros que me persiguen, esa gente que no conozco y que no para de venir a mi. Quiero desaparecer, quiero ser libre de estas cadenas que me atan a esta vida, que me encadenan a esta tortura"

Taraka estaba sentado junto a su novia. Miaka no se separó ni un momento de él, le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y le apoyó en todo momento, aunque no lo hacía solo por él, sino por ella también, conocía a Hua desde hacia algún tiempo y sabía que era una buena chica. Aún recordaba como la conoció y lo que en ese momento pasó.

__

Las calles de Nueva York, llenas de gente, polución, criminales e inseguridad. La gente caminaba mezclándose unos con otros sin distinción de raza, sexo o credo, todos caminaban absortos en sus problemas, cada uno pendiente de como debía seguir con su vida, sin importarle la de los demás. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, cortos, a la altura del cuello y ojos marrones oscuros caminaba entre ellos, vestía con traje de falda y llevaba un gran portafolios colgando de su brazo. La joven caminó entre esas personas intentando salir a la carretera y pedir un taxi pero alguien la empujó y la tiró al suelo tirándole sus materiales.

- "¡Ah! ¡Dios mío!"- La joven empezó a recoger las cosas con rapidez hasta que el último papel que le quedaba por coger flotó delante de ella, la mujer levantó la cabeza y vio ante ella a una chica, era una adolescente y además era asiática, la joven cogió el papel y se lo agradeció. Una persona que se había separado de su ritmo de vida para ayudarla, una persona de buen corazón sin duda- "Gracias"- La joven solo sonrió- "Disculpa tengo mucha..."- La joven se separó de ella y se despidió con la mano sin más que decir, Miaka se quedó parada en la calle hasta que miró el reloj y descubrió que ya llegaba con 10 minutos de retraso. Salió de la acera a llamar un taxi y después de cinco minutos paró uno, entró le indicó una dirección y el taxista se apresuró a llegar, por orden de su pasajera. Al cabo de 15 minutos llegó delante de un edificio, donde pagó al taxista y entró para subir a la planta 23. Cuando llegó al piso salió corriendo del ascensor y entro a unas oficinas, donde la recepcionista la recibió con una sonrisa- "¿Llevo muy tarde Amanda?"- Preguntó a la recepcionista.

- "No, para lo que sueles tardar se puede decir que no tanto"- La chica la sacó la lengua de forma infantil- "Será mejor que entres, la jefa lleva esperándote cerca de..."- La mujer miró su reloj de pulsera- "... 37 minutos exactamente"- La recepcionista señaló a un lado y allí se encontró con una mujer con los brazos cruzados.

- "Llegas tarde Hasashi"- La joven hizo una reverencia y se disculpó.

- "Siento mucho la tardanza señora Takano"- La mujer le hizo un gesto y entraron a un despacho.

El lugar de trabajo era una gran casa de diseño. Los diseños de la señora Takano eran mundialmente famosos y de gran renombre. La casa Belle Femme era una de las más prestigiosas y Miaka fue aceptada como ayudante en practicas de la gran diseñadora, estaba estudiando la carrera de diseño y su padre había conseguido que la gran Feng Lian Takano fuera su maestra. La señora Takano era muy exigente con ella pero la había aceptado porque vio que la joven tenía talento para el negocio y también... grandes sueños.

Ese día como muchos otros, fue ajetreado y lleno de prisas y agobios para sacar la línea de Primavera-Verano del año que viene, andaban atrasados en algunos diseños, aún faltaba concertar citas con las modelos del desfile y aclarar las telas a utilizar para los diseños. El día había pasado rápido y ya era hora de comer y la gente salía del edificio, como norma general Miaka se quedaba la última, era bastante trabajadora y muy aplicada, ya que su objetivo era ser una diseñadora tan buena o mejor que la señora Takano. Ese día después de quedarse unos minutos más como era habitual en ella, conoció a alguien especial. Al salir del edificio se despidió del guarda de la puerta y se giró a su derecha para ir a comer al restaurante de siempre, solo que ese día comería sola ya que Taka tenía unos asuntos que atender en la universidad, algo relacionado con una competición de fútbol. Miaka conoció a Takara un día que fue al apartamento de su mentora. Allí se conocieron los dos y pese a que al principio ninguno de los dos notó la existencia del otro, poco a poco fueron relacionándose hasta cultivar una relación que perduraba hasta el momento.

La joven caminó hasta el restaurante sin notar que alguien detrás de ella la seguía. Miaka entró al lugar y uno de los camareros la ofreció la mesa de siempre. Era su restaurante favorito porque ese fue el lugar donde tuvo su primera cita con Taka. El camarero volvió con una carta de los platos y se volvió a marchar. Miaka levantó la carta y miró con detenimiento los platos, no era una mujer de gustos fijos y le gustaba catar casi todo lo que fuera nuevo o aún no había probado. Después de decidir que iba a tomar bajó la carta y delante de ella vio a una joven muchacha.

- "Hola"- Saludó la joven con naturalidad.

- "Hola..."- La mujer se quedó mirándola por un instante y después la preguntó- "¿Te conozco?"- Reflexionó por un momento y entonces recordó lo que le sucedió esa mañana- "¡Oh! Tú eres la chica de esta mañana... la que me ayudó"- Dijo con algo de sorpresa.

- "Sí, mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Hasashi"- Dobló un poco la espalda y la saludó, la joven hizo lo mismo.

- "No quiero parecer descortés... ¿pero nos conocíamos de antes?"- La chica la sonrió.

- "No, no me conoce, pero yo a usted si la conozco, la he seguido hasta aquí"- Con esas palabras empezó a sentirse insegura, no era buen augurio que alguien la siguiera- " Fue fácil esperar a que saliera del edificio, esperarla fuera y seguirla hasta aquí. Es un lugar muy bonito"- Dijo mirando a su alrededor. La mujer no sabía si huir de allí o que pensar. ¿Estaría loca? en Nueva York uno no estaba nunca seguro de los maníacos...- "¡Oh! Perdóneme, no me he presentado... Me llamo Ying Tao Hua Sagara, sé que es un nombre muy largo, pero si le place puede llamarme Ying Tao"- La mujer se quedó helada, ¿dónde había escuchado antes ese nombre?

- "Encantada Ying Tao"- La chica suspiró al ver que la joven no parecía conocerla.

- "Lo sabía... no le ha hablado de mi"- Dijo con pesadumbre y haciendo una mueca infantil de enfado.

- "¿Quién?"- Le preguntó aún sin saber quien era.

- "Sabía que era malo pero no que fuera tan cruel"- En ese momento Miaka empezó a recordar que había visto a alguien con esos mismos colores de ojos en alguna parte.

- "Creo que te he visto en alguna parte"- Dijo aún sin recordar.

- "Entonces Taka nunca te ha hablado de mi"- A la mención de su novio se quedó pálida... no sería una ex novia ¿verdad? La aprendiz de Feng Lian se quedó mirando a la joven, era una adolescente, no podía ser una ex novia... Taka no era **esa** clase de hombre.

- "Eh... pues a decir verdad..."- No sabía que pensar de la chica. Parecía buena persona y bastante amigable pero...

- "Creo que me voy a deprimir..."- Dijo bajando la voz y la cabeza, la mujer inclinó su cuerpo preocupada para encontrarse que la chica estaba temblando. La tocó la mano y Hua levantó la cabeza con fuego en sus ojos y una mirada furiosa- "Ese maldito... mira que no presentarme a su novia y para colmo mantenerme en secreto que esta saliendo con una chica... Yo que creía que era de su confianza"- La mujer la miró con preocupación mientras sudaba- "Perdona... no quise asustarte, pero es que Taka no me ha dicho nada y siempre me lo cuenta todo, sino fuera porque intercepté unos e-mails de mi padre, que se lo ha dicho a él y a mi no, a **mi**. Su única hermana"- La mujer parpadeó un par de veces.

- "¿Hermana?"- Repitió introduciendo el dato en su cabeza.

- "Sí, hermana... lo sabía... no te lo ha dicho... no te ha hablado de mi"- Dijo apretando el puño de forma dramática mientras entrecerraba los ojos una vena se hinchaba en su frente.

- "No... es eso... si me ha hablado de su hermana, es decir, de ti. Pero siempre me habla de su bicho o su cosa como él suele llamarte. Además pensaba que eras una niña más pequeña... no sé, una chica de primaria"- Vio que unas llamas se encendían en los ojos de Hua mientras una gota caía por su cabeza.

- "Con que su bicho... y su cosa... con que sigue llamándome así. Una chica de primaria..."- La joven se levantó con un aura poderosa a su alrededor- "Perdóname tengo que matar a un hermano"- Pero antes de que dijera nada Miaka la había detenido y la había invitado a comer con ella. Cuando vio que la chica comía tranquila y pacíficamente dejó escapar un suspiro. La miró con disimulo mientras comía. Taka le había contado que su hermana era una chica muy temperamental y emocional, lo que llaman una persona de sangre caliente. Le había dicho que aunque parecía una niña muy mona y tranquila era todo un carácter cuando se enfadaba, ante eso dejó escapar otro suspiro. La verdad es que era una chica guapa, pero más que guapa era mona y graciosa, con un cierto aire infantil que la hacia adorable, te daban ganas de achucharla como a un peluche, algo que según Taka le irritaba mucho a su hermana, podía morderte si la llegabas a rozar una de sus mejillas. Taka siempre hablaba de su hermana como si fuera una niña pequeña, que si 'el bicho...' hacia tal cosa, que si 'la cosa...' hacia tal otra, siempre le dio la sensación de que hablaba de su hermana con mucho aprecio, pero como si ella fuera una niñita, jamás pensó que fuera una adolescente. De la señora Taraka no había oído nada, no le gustaba hablar de problemas personales, pero si recordaba una foto de una niña pequeña en su escritorio, por eso le sonaba su rostro.

- "Ying Tao..."- La chica levantó la vista de su plato y miró a la mujer- "¿Me podrías decir por qué no vives en Nueva York con Taka y la señora Feng Lian?"- La niña inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado graciosamente.

- "¿No te lo ha contado mi hermano?"- Dijo curiosa, Miaka negó con la cabeza- "Mis padres están divorciados, yo me quedé con papá y Taka se quedó con mamá. Mamá encontró un buen lugar para expandir su negocio de diseño en Nueva York y se mudó aquí. Papá es doctor y por líos de trabajo hemos estado mudándonos de un lado a otro hasta llegar aquí, pero antes vivíamos en Japón"- Dijo mientras seguía comiendo- "Mamá y Taka no saben que estamos aquí"- Añadió esto último mirando a la chica.

- "Entiendo"- Fueron las palabras de la joven. Siguieron comiendo hasta terminar con sus platos y esperar al postre.

- "Yo me comunico con mi hermano por e-mail, me escribe todos los días, pero hay veces que no puede, por asuntos de la uni. Pero lo que me molestó fuera que no me dijera que tenía novia"- Dijo esto entrecerrando la mirada y haciendo un puchero- "Me enteré espiando el correo de papá"- Miaka no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita- "No te rías, de verdad... siempre que se trata de sus novias parece ser que se le **olvida** decírmelo"

- "¿Con sus novias?"- Le empezó a entrar curiosidad al salir esa palabra, 'novia'.

- "Ahí donde le ves, con su cara de pobre diablo, era todo un conquistador entre las chicas"- Dijo mientras traían el postre a su mesa- "Pero no le duraban mucho las chicas..."- Miaka se quedó mirándola con muchísima curiosidad- "Porque yo, personalmente, me encargaba de espantarlas"- Un extraño brillo se encendió en su mirada y por un momento Miaka sintió miedo de esa chica de inocente rostro.

- "¿De veras?"- Dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo.

- "Pero a ti no te haré nada"- La mujer no sabía si sentirse halagada u ofendida- "Si mi hermano se ha molestado tanto en ocultarme lo vuestro es que le debes importar de verdad"- Miaka se sonrojó repentinamente- "Sé que es egoísta de mi parte querer que la atención de mi hermano sea exclusivamente para mi y aunque a veces era toda una molestia... es mi hermano"- La mujer sonrió con ternura, así que había venido detrás de ella para saber como era la novia de su hermano, estaba preocupada por él, sin duda era una chica muy considerada.

- "No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de él y si alguna vez no te escribe avísame que yo ya se lo recordaré"- La chica la miró durante un tiempo para después mostrarle una sonrisa.

- "Me tengo que ir, si mi padre descubre que he estado vagando por Nueva York sola, me matará. Me dirá: '¿Cómo eres tan inconsciente de salir sola por la calle? ¡Una chica de tu edad, con tan solo 15 años y recién llegada!' Así que prefiero ahorrarme el sermoncito"- Miaka la miró incrédula.

- "¿15 años? No sé, me dio la impresión de que eras algo mayor. Y tú padre tiene razón en decirte eso, no deberías salir sola en esta ciudad"- La chica se levantó de la mesa y cogió su bolsa.

- "No hay que preocuparse, no estoy sola, tengo una especie de ángel de la guarda, además es de día"- La mujer no comprendió lo que quería decir con ello, pero no le dio mayor importancia- "Por favor no le digas a Taka que he venido siguiéndote y que he hablado contigo"- Le dijo con las dos manos unidas por las palmas.

- "No se lo diré, será nuestro secreto"- Sonrió divertida- "Espera..."- La mujer buscó en su bolso y sacó una libreta con un boli- "Toma mi dirección, mi teléfono y mi correo de e-mail, así cuando quieras algo, lo que sea puedes hablar conmigo"- La chica cogió el papel y su mirada se volvió como la de un diablillo travieso.

- "Jejeje..."- Se rió para ella misma- "Gracias... creo que me será de ayuda..."- La chica se guardó el papel y se despidió- "Gracias por la comida y por no decirle nada a Taka, ha sido un placer conocerte, espero volver a verte"- La chica se despidió con efusividad y salió del restaurante corriendo. Después de ese encuentro se hicieron grandes amigas. Hua la preguntaba de vez en cuando por su relación con Taka, con lo que descubrió una forma de molestar a su hermano. Hua le mandaba indirectas por e-mail que a veces le molestaban y hacía que el joven se preguntara si su hermana era vidente o algo similar. Miaka se reía cuando veía su entrecejo fruncido mientras pensaba en el e-mail que había recibido ese día de su hermanita. Era tan gracioso hacerle rabiar. Después de casi un año en la ciudad la pequeña se había mudado de nuevo, no la veía muy a menudo pero descubrió que ella tanto como su hermano y la señora Feng Lian, ocultaban algo, había ocasiones que sus miradas se oscurecían y entristecían, era un tema tabú, imposible de mencionar. Un secreto que nadie quería mencionar y recordar.

Las dos entablaron una amistad y compartieron una afición, picar a Taka. Entre las dos se juntaron para compincharse, pero aunque lo hicieran, Hua no podía verle la cara a su hermano. Nunca supo la razón pero había veces que sentía que Hua no era feliz... parecía triste, muy triste, como si cargara con una gran melancolía.

Al cabo de varias horas de angustiosa espera apareció un doctor acompañado de una enfermera, los dos hablaron de algo y el hombre fue guiado por la enfermera hacia la sala de espera donde todos esperaban impacientes por noticias. El señor Sagara se acercó al hombre y los dos estrecharon manos como compañeros que eran.

- "Yushui..."

- "Sishou"- Los demás quedaron detrás del padre de Hua esperando alguna palabra del doctor.

- "Voy a ser sincero Yushui... tú hija está muy grave, apenas entiendo como se ha hecho esas heridas y menos aún como ha podido sobrevivir a ellas. Tiene contusiones de todas clases, cortes muy profundos, algún órgano dañado y aún así sigue viva... ahora está en cuidados intensivos, debemos esperar 24 horas antes de poder decir nada, de momento se encuentra estable"- El doctor puso su mano en su hombro y le ofreció una sonrisa de apoyo- "Tú hija es fuerte..."- El señor Sagara le miró y no vio nada inspirador en sus ojos, no vio gran esperanza por su hija.

- "Gracias"- Dijo agradecido por su esfuerzo aún a pesar de la poca esperanza que el mismo doctor tenía.

- "Será mejor que descansen, aquí no harán nada"- Los demás miraron al doctor y aceptaron esa instrucción.

Allí no serían de gran ayuda, aún así, el doctor se quedó en la sala de espera junto a su hijo, las mujeres se marcharon con los demás jóvenes, por orden de los hombres. Shaoran se marchó en el coche de Touya junto con su prima y Tomoyo, Eriol acompañó a las otras dos mujeres a la casa de la señora Feng Lian y la profesora simplemente desapareció, en un momento que nadie se había fijado en ella. Cuando Shaoran llegó al campus marchó directamente a su habitación sin decir ninguna palabra. No podía decir palabra alguna, se encontraba extrañamente callado y pensativo. Lo primero que hizo fue tumbarse en su cama, sentía su cuerpo cansado, de alguna manera era como si estuviera enormemente fatigado. Se hundió sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos pero permaneció despierto, no sabía el motivo que le mantenía despierto pero olvidó todo cuando sintió un dolor en sus brazos y en sus piernas. Sin más que esperar se levantó y de un movimiento se quitó la parte de arriba de sus ropas y vio unas extrañas heridas ¿por qué eran extrañas? Porque se asimilaban a los moratones pero eran heridos rojas y finas como cortes, sin llegar a sangrar, ¿cómo llegó a hacerse esas heridas? De repente un dolor muy agudo en su costado le hizo debilitarse, se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama.

- "¿Qué es esto?"- Se preguntó desconcertado. Su vientre también tenía una herida, pero mucho mayor y más rojiza- "¿Qué me está pasando?"- Toda su alarma se evaporó al oír algo.

- _"Duele... duele mucho... pero es tan apacible sentirse libre de deberes"_- Era una voz femenina que le invadía la cabeza- _"Estoy tan cansada... de esta misión... de esta vida..."_- Shaoran cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa voz. Era un sentimiento tan grande de tristeza el que sentía... tan doloroso...- _"Ya no lo soporto... ya no puedo seguir... necesito descansar... quiero descansar..."_- Sin saber como el joven se encontró de repente en un lugar totalmente oscuro, sus ojos miraban a los lados viendo el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba. No era su cuarto, eso era cierto. El guerrero deambuló por ese desolado lugar para llegar a un punto donde pudo ver una luz muy lejana.

- "¿Qué será esa luz?"- El joven se acercó a ella, pero parecía hacerse más pequeña por momentos... en un momento dado pudo ver un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Corrió a su lado y vio que la joven que se hallaba en el suelo era Sagara- "¿Sagara? Despierta"- La mujer abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio ante sí el rostro del chino.

- "¿Li?"- Preguntó débilmente.

- "Sí... ¿Qué es este lugar?"- Preguntó aún mirando a su alrededor- "¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho... ¿qué hacemos aquí?"- La mujer apoyó sus manos en su brazo sobre la camisa y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer.

- "Gracias..."- Murmuraba entre sollozos, Shaoran no comprendía nada en absoluto, ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

- "Sagara... tranquilízate"- El chino se sentó en el suelo y cogió el cuerpo de la chica sin saber que otra cosa podía hacer.

- "Gracias..."- Seguía murmurando- "Pensaba... pensaba que iba a quedarme sola"- La chica se aferró con más fuerza y Shaoran se quedó tan impresionado por la delicadeza de sus actos y su fragilidad, jamás había pensado que fuera tan... delicada... tan... pequeña entre sus brazos.

- "No te preocupes... yo estoy aquí"- La mujer siguió llorando hasta calmarse, cuando sus lágrimas se detuvieron, levantó la cabeza y se sonrojó.

- "Lo siento... no debí actuar de una forma tan... infantil"- Shaoran la miró y vio como sus ojos verdes parecían más claros de lo normal.

- "Si te sientes con ganas de llorar... llora, no te reprimas... no te guardes lo que sientes... no hace falta que siempre seas fuerte... no hace falta que hagas todas las cosas sola, siempre puedes pedir ayuda"- Dijo acariciando su rostro. Hua cogió su mano y la apartó sin desviar su mirada de los ojos de ese hombre.

- "No lo entiendes... debo ser fuerte, debo ser fuerte para cazar las Cards, para enfrentarme a los demás equipos de fútbol... para verle la cara a mis padres sin reclamarles ni llorar"- Dijo con una triste sonrisa- "Debo ser fuerte para no sentir tanto dolor, debo ser fuerte para no mostrar realmente lo débil que soy"- Shaoran no dejó la mano de ella, la apretó con fuerza.

- "Eres... como alguien que conozco... siempre preocupándose por los demás antes de sus propios sentimientos... siempre siendo tan amable y dulce... aunque tú no eres así con los demás, si te preocupas por ellos, te preocupas por ellos y a su vez te alejas para que no te hagan daño... ¿por qué?"- Dijo con tono preocupado.

- "Porque... porque es mejor estar sola... es mejor estar sola que dejar que te hagan daño... dejar que te mientan y que te engañen, es mejor sentir la soledad que el dolor que los demás te causan"- La soledad... un sentimiento que Li también conocía muy a fondo. Siempre le trataron de forma especial, estaba rodeado de amigos y familia pero... se sentía tan vacío, su madre era distante, sus hermanas vivían sus vidas, sus amigos se acercaban a él por ser el más destacado, sí, estaba rodeado de personas, pero se sentía igual de solo que Sagara.

- "Sé lo que sientes... pero esa no es excusa para huir y hacer sufrir a tanta gente"- La chica le miró y por un momento le pareció recordar algo.

- "¿Huir? Huir... creo que..."- Shaoran vio como la joven Cazadora pensaba en esa palabra... como si fuera familiar- "¿Pero eso no es lo que hacen todos? Mis padres huyeron para no afrontar las dificultades de su matrimonio... mi hermano huyó de mi porque no quería afrontar la carga de cuidar de una niña pequeña... Alexander huye siempre de una relación formal... y tú... huyes de un fantasma"- Dijo perdiéndose en su mirada marrón- "Huyes de un fantasma y del pasado que trae con él"- El chico estrechó su mirada y habló con aspereza.

- "¿Qué sabes de eso?"- La mujer se alejó de él y se sentó.

- "Por como la miraste a ella, por como la viste ese día en el Corner, tú mirada se iluminó con solo verla, un fantasma del pasado"- Shaoran quedó sin palabras... ¿qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

- "¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué la llamas fantasma?"- La chica bajó la mirada.

- "Ella era la antigua dueña de las Cards que ahora poseo yo. Ella murió en un accidente hace años. Ella vivió en la casa que mi padre compró cuando nos mudamos a Tomoeda. ¿Casualidad o... el destino?"- El asombro de Shaoran era inmenso... ¿vivía en la casa de Sakura?

- "¿Cómo puede ser todo eso que me dices? Que poseas las cards, que fueras a vivir en la casa de Sakura"- La chica se agarró la cabeza y empezó a mecerse sola.

- "Fue todo por culpa de un libro en la biblioteca de mi madre... era un libro extraño... se le había olvidado el libro, lo cogí y de allí salieron sus guardianes... de allí salieron diciéndome que yo era la escogida para prevenir al mundo del mayor mal conocido por el hombre. Me dijeron que podía escoger, pero como escoger cuando la opción que te dan es salvar el mundo o dejar que se destruya... Fui fuerte, fui fuerte y afronté la caza, atrapé esas cards que despertaron a la misma vez que abrí el libro. Yo provoqué que esas cards de maldad se esparcieran al abrir el libro, al abrir el libro que las tenía que cazar, abrí el libro que las sellaba"- Shaoran la cogió de los brazos intentando que dejara de mecerse.

- "Pero... ¿cómo cazaste las cards?"- La chica temblaba mientras él la sujetaba.

- "Un libro rosa... un libro rosa apareció delante de mi, un libro rosa con la palabra Sakura en su portada"- La chica se encogió más en sí misma.

- "¿Y qué más?"- Preguntó muy interesado, con urgencia y nerviosismo.

- "Sky selló a sus guardianes, Sky me proporcionó el poder de las cards... me dijo que podía usar las cards porque había sellado sus guardianes... me dijo que todo saldría bien... me dijo que solo podía enfrentarme a ellos con el poder de esas cards"- Se estaba desmoronando lentamente en el desconsuelo.

- "Pero... ¿cómo llegó a tus manos?"- Shaoran la seguía presionando con preguntas.

- "No lo sé... no lo sé... no lo sé... no lo sé... no lo sé..."- Repetía una y otra vez sin parar.

- "Sagara... cálmate... no te preocupes..."- Dijo a la vez que la chica se hundía cada vez más en un oscuro pozo en el interior de su corazón.

- "No lo sé... no sé nada... no sé nada... así que... no me abandonéis... por favor... no me dejéis, seré buena, seré una buena niña"- Decía bajando su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo con la frente y quedar tendida sobre él. Shaoran intentó levantarla pero fue inútil. Ahora no se encontraba con él si no enfrentando sus propios miedos, tanto de su pasado como de su presente.

- "Sagara... no te voy a dejar... cálmate..."- Era extraño pero parecía que la oscuridad estaba rodeándolos cada vez más, parecía que empezaba a oscurecerse su visión- "Sagara... tus padres están preocupados por ti... no puedes dejarles... está tu hermano... tus amigos... tus guardianas... no estás sola, no lo estás"- La chica levantó la vista y su mirada era la de una desesperada.

- "Sí lo estoy... siempre lo he estado... siempre sola... sola... por eso ocurrió todo esto, por eso el destino me preparó este camino... morir en soledad... siempre sola... desde que nací hasta morir... siempre sola... eternamente sola..."- Shaoran la cogió de su rostro y la miró con fiereza para después hundir sus labios en un beso. La mujer sintió como un cosquilleo la invadía el cuerpo. No sabía porque pero se sentía tan bien al sentir esos labios sobre los suyos. Era como una armonía que sonaba desde los principios de los tiempos... una armonía tranquilizadora... una dulce armonía que era tocaba por el mejor de los artistas, un artista que enseñaba el único arte que podía convertirse en pecado. La mujer correspondió el beso con la misma fuerza y pudo sentir como un sentimiento la invadía, un sentimiento de excitación de hacer algo que... era incorrecto ante los ojos humanos, pero tan correcto en sus corazones. Los dos se separaron y ella le vio con una mirada perdida, tan perdida como la de él.

- "Yo..."- Shaoran no tenía palabras que alcanzaran a salir de su garganta. La mujer levantó su mano y con sus dedos recorrió su rostro, cada centímetro, cada línea que conformaba la expresión de su rostro. Cada línea que le hacía ser como era, único en el mundo. Sagara pudo ver sus labios, palpitantes y rojizos, llenos de un dulce sabor amargo. La chica le sonrió y fue entonces cuando se empezaron a separar, era como si algo los separara- "¿Qué ocurre?"

- "Este es mi mundo... esta es mi pesadilla y tú no eres un sueño o una pesadilla, solo eres un inalcanzable. Algo que no puede ser, no será, deberías de haber aprendido eso"- Shaoran vio como una extraña sombra detrás de la chica se acercaba a ella, la chica se giró y vio que llevaba en sus manos una guadaña- "¿Has venido a llevarme contigo?"- La sombra levantó la guadaña y eso fue lo último que Shaoran Li pudo alcanzar a ver, ya que abrió los ojos viendo el techo de su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza pero por lo demás se encontraba bien. Miró al exterior de su ventana y vio la luz del día brillar hacia el interior. Sin su camisa y solo vestido de pantalones vio que su cuerpo no tenía ninguna marca.

- "Una pesadilla"- Dijo dejando ir un suspiro de desahogo- "Solo una pesadilla"- Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. Miró su reloj pero los golpes en la puerta hicieron desviar su atención. Shaoran cogió una camisa y se la puso para abrir la puerta.

- "¿Pero que pasa contigo Li?"- Dijo Hui entrando enfurecido sin antes el permiso del dueño del cuarto- "Hace días que no te presentas a los partidos... ¡Por dios eres el capitán!"- Shaoran cerró la puerta después de que entrara y se dirigió al baño cansado y agotado. Se refrescó la cara mientras Hui seguía regañándole.

- "He estado ocupado"- Hui le vio salir y su capitán solo pasó de largo hacia el armario.

- "Llevas días sin aparecer en el campo... hemos tenido que jugar sin ti, los chicos piensan que ya no eres digno de seguir siendo el capitán"- Shaoran se quitó la ropa para ponerse otra- "Esa chica lleva hospitalizada casi una semana, lo cual no tiene sentido dado que ella no tiene ningún vínculo contigo"- Vínculo... desde que Sagara había sido hospitalizada había tenido un sueño, el mismo noche tras noche. Después del primero, tenía el sueño de que él llegaba a su habitación, exhausto de aquel día de lucha contra la card y se tumbaba en la cama, tenía unas marcas en el cuerpo y de repente se despertaba, al ver como una guadaña caía sobre ella. Se repetían esos sueños, que eran tan reales pero a la vez tan lejanos de la realidad.

- "Pues si creéis que debéis destituirme de mi puesto considero que tenéis todo el derecho de hacerlo"- Shaoran se dirigió a su escritorio y cogió varias cosas de él.

- "¿Cómo has podido cambiar tanto? Creía que esta competición era muy importante, no solo eres tú, el capitán del equipo de los Halcones también tiene un extraño comportamiento y tu prima Meiling... y que decir del entrenador del equipo americano... en serio... ¿qué importancia tiene esa chica?"- Shaoran no se dignó a mirarle en ningún momento- "E incluso... mi hermana está sufriendo las consecuencias de tus actos... deberías pensar mejor en los demás y no ser tan egoísta Li"- Shaoran se dio la vuelta antes de abrir la puerta y le miró con un ceño en su rostro.

- "Hay cosas que no puedes entender Hui, pero solo te diré que por primera vez en mi vida me estoy dando el lujo de ser egoísta como tú dices. De ser egoísta y cumplir con un deber, tengo obligaciones más importantes que una competición, algo más allá que un simple juego"- Y dicho esto se marchó dejando la puerta abierta- "Cierra cuando salgas"- El joven Hui se quedó parado indignado y molesto con esa actitud de Shaoran.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Casi una semana y el pequeño cuerpo de la joven seguía sin moverse. Cuidada por el funcionamiento de unas máquinas, seguía inconsciente y aún con peligro de que su corazón se detuviera en cualquier instante y que en ese momento su vida terminara, así... tan fácilmente como había sido creada. La madre de Hua se encontraba a su lado, cuidando de que a su hija no le faltase nada. Era tan triste ver como la mujer esperaba a que su hija se levantara y la abrazara, estaba cansada pero no dejaba que nadie la dijera que descansara porque no quería apartarse de su hija, no volvería a dejarla sola, no otra vez, esta vez no la fallaría, esta vez haría lo que debía haber hecho desde un principio... cuidar de su hija.

- "Deberías de descansar A Feng"- Dijo un hombre de bata blanca entrando en el cuarto.

- "No dejaré que la apartes de mi de nuevo, Yushui"- Contestó ella aceptando una taza de café que el hombre le había ofrecido, pero siempre en actitud hostil.

- "Yo no fui quien te apartó de ella, fuiste tú misma la que huyó... la abandonaste... nos abandonaste"- La mujer dejó la taza sobre sus manos que quedaron apoyadas en su regazo.

- "No la abandoné... solamente... no podía mirarla a la cara sin sentir vergüenza... no podía mirarla después de que descubriese la verdad..."- Dijo apretando los dedos en la vaso de papel.

- "No es vergonzoso ser padres de Hua... no es vergonzoso ser padres de una niña tan buena y dulce como lo es Hua. Ella no merecía lo que le hiciste, incluso apartaste a Taka de su hermana, cuando sabes lo unidos que estaban los dos. Hua cambió, cambió de tal manera que se convirtió en una niña distante y solitaria... jamás pude volver a hacerla sonreír como cuando era pequeña"- La mujer le miró con una profunda desolación en sus ojos- "Que me dejaras de amar no significa que dejarás de amar a nuestra hija, porque es nuestra hija"- La mujer apartó la mirada. El hombre se acercó a la cama de la joven y vio su rostro pálido y sus ojos cerrados mientras las máquinas la mantenían convida. Después de haber pasado las 24 horas de alerta los doctores habían declarado el estado de coma, por suerte su cerebro no había sufrido daños y no había entrado en una muerta cerebral, lo que hubiera significado la perdida absoluta de su hija. Pero en cambio... a medida que seguía callada y durmiente sobre esa cama, las esperanzas de que se levantaran eran más y más pequeñas y alejadas. En ese momento entraron cuatro personas más a la habitación. Los padres de la joven vieron a las personas que llegaron.

- "Buenos días"- Saludó la profesora francesa. Los padres saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza- "Doctor Sagara una enfermera le estaba buscando fuera"

- "Gracias Sofie"- El hombre salió del cuarto dejando a su ex esposa con los otros 4 visitantes.

- "Señora Takano debería de tomar algo, yo la acompaño a la cafetería a que desayune algo"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa. La mujer miró a los otros tres algo insegura- "No se preocupe, ellos la cuidaran bien, venga"- Daidouji se acercó a la mujer y la empujó con delicadeza fuera del cuarto.

- "Llámenme si pasa cualquier cosa"- Dijo la mujer aún insegura de dejar el cuarto. Los otros tres cabecearon de acuerdo a lo que la diseñadora dijo. Fuera los intrusos, salió del bolso de la profesora un peluche blanco. Que se acercó a la joven en coma.

- "Ama..."- Los otros dos, se sentaron en unos sillones. Eriol y Shaoran permanecieron en silencio hasta que la mujer habló.

- "Sé que ahora deberéis tener muchas preguntas que hacernos..."- La mujer se acercó a un lado de la cama mirando a la joven.

- "La verdad es que sí, hay muchas incógnitas alrededor de ella"- Contestó Eriol ya que Shaoran parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

- "Preguntad lo que necesitéis saber"- La mujer dio una vuelta a la cama y miró a la calle. Esperando a sus preguntas.

- "¿Cuál es la misión de la Cazadora?"- Preguntó Shaoran atento ahora a todo lo que se iba a decir.

- "La misión de la Cazadora es recolectar todas las cards oscuras que hay y sellarlas en el libro"- Contestó la pequeña felina.

- "¿En el libro de donde proceden?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "No, en el libro en el cual nosotras fuimos selladas. Es un libro con un solo objetivo... cerrar y sellar el poder de las cards eternamente... para eso lo creó nuestra creadora"- Siguió contestando la felina.

- "¿Vuestra creadora? Si creó ese libro es que sabía como sellar las cards... entonces... ¿por qué no los selló ella?"- Preguntó ahora Shaoran.

- "Ella cerró las cards en su libro de procedencia ya que fue lo último que consiguió hacer antes de morir. Esas cards han existido desde los primeros tiempos de la existencia humana... Un libro creado por los dioses para controlar y aumentar sus poderes, pero su poder era tan grande y devastador que tuvieron que sellarlo en un libro, custodiado por uno de ellos"- Dijo la profesora mirando al exterior.

- "Pero si estaba custodiado..."- Fue entonces que Shaoran lo recordó, fue entonces cuando recordó- "La guardiana que mi antepasado conoció..."- Eriol miró a Shaoran.

- "Exacto... era una semidiosa... hija de una diosa y un humano, fue castigada por los dioses a la eterna protección del libro... un castigo por haber nacido siendo la bastarda de un humano y una diosa... Castigada y juzgada desde su nacimiento creció encerrada en un templo sagrado, escondido e inalcanzable que estaba protegido en su exterior por unos animales sagrados"- Relató la mujer sin mirar a los dos hombres.

- "¿Eso está descrito en el diario de Long Lei?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Sí, pero según he leído... esa semidiosa dejó su puesto y dejó las cards guardadas en el templo"- La felina levantó la mirada y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- "Fue por ello que las cards pudieron aprovechar para liberarse, al no tener el poder de su guardiana para someterlas podían escapar con mayor facilidad. Pero..."- La gatita se detuvo un momento para después continuar con un tono más sombrío- "... después de liberarse de su prisión tenían que buscar a alguien... a un ser humano dispuesto a entregarse a su poder y dejarse tomar por ellas..."- Los dos hombres quedaron pensativos y Eriol fue quien prosiguió.

- "Necesitaban a alguien que les sirviera para contener el poder de las cards. Una persona dispuesta a crear un caos en el mundo a cambio de poder ser el recipiente que transmitiera el poder de las cards"- La felina levantó la mirada y sonrió con frialdad.

- "Correcto. Por sí solas no pueden causar ningún daño, después de todo fueron creadas por los dioses para que ellos las controlaran. Al ver los dioses que esas cards podían causar tales desastres y dominar a quienes las controlaban decidieron sellarlas. Cuando se liberaron tenían la necesidad de encontrar a alguien en sustitución de esos dioses que en el pasado las controlaban. Pero las cards no buscaban humanos cualesquiera, necesitaban hechiceros, ya que un humano no podría soportar su poder y moriría en el intento. Pero... tampoco se conformaban con hechiceros cualesquiera, necesitaban hechiceros con una voluntad fuerte, pero débil a las tentaciones. Alguien que sea tan fuerte de corazón una vez que lo tomen que le sea imposible deshacerse de su influencia y creednos... no hay muchas personas así en esta vida"- El asunto se ponía cada vez más feo... si era ese el poder de las cards, entonces tenían que buscar un hechicero en el campus, alguien debía de estar controlándolas, pero ese alguien debía ser especial.

- "¿Y habéis averiguado quién es?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "No y la verdad nos interesa muy poco"- Dijo la profesora viendo como ambulancias llegaban y salían del hospital.

- "¿No os importa?"- Repitió Shaoran sin entender esa actitud.

- "Solo tenemos una misión, capturar las cards. Quién este detrás de todo no es asunto nuestro, sabemos que es un ser peligroso, pero si capturamos todas las cards ya no habrá porque preocuparse, después de todo sin su poder no es nada"- Dijo la felina en lugar de la profesora.

- "¿No soy muy frívolas en este asunto? No tenéis en cuenta los perjudicados que saldrán si algo sale mal. Hasta el momento la gente que ha estado bajo el efecto de las cards ha salido bien parada, pero... ¿y si falla algo?"- Reclamó Shaoran molesto por esa actitud.

- "No importan los medios mientras se consigan resultados... eso fue lo que aprendimos... y eso será lo que seguiremos"- Dijo la profesora.

- "Vuestra creadora fue una persona muy fría, si es eso lo que os enseñó"- Dijo Eriol seriamente.

- "Te equivocas reencarnación de Clow"- Respondió la felina, para asombro de los dos hombres. Sabían muchas cosas, demasiadas- "Nuestra ama y creadora, nos creó por un solo motivo, proteger. Nos contó que había visto el futuro y que el de ella llegaba a ser bastante efímero. Nos dijo detalles del futuro, nos dijo cosas que debíamos hacer para derrotar esas cards porque sabía que ella mismo no llegaría a derrotarlas. Solo pudo demorar lo inevitable para que la elegida terminara lo que ella debió hacer"- La felina se detuvo para acercarse a los dos hechiceros- "Era una persona de buen corazón y muy ingenua, creía que las cosas saldrían bien, aún conociendo la realidad. Ella nos enseñó, pero nosotras aprendimos de lo que vimos y creednos cuando os decimos que aprendimos muy bien. Los fallos que ella cometió no los cometerá Hua, los errores que ella cometió los resolverá Hua porque son distintas. Hua es una buena chica y sabe lo importante que es su misión. Ella cumplirá pase lo que tenga que pasar"- Dijo confiando en sus propias palabras.

- "¿Y eso implica no contar con lo que siente ella?"- Preguntó Shaoran- "La obligasteis a realizar algo que ella no supo entender al principio. Tuvisteis que enseñar a alguien que no conocía la magia a utilizarla, aunque posea poderes, no sabía que los tenía y tuvisteis que obligarla a aprender. No contasteis si ella sería lo bastante fuerte para afrontar la presión de esta misión, simplemente la obligasteis a seguir pese a sus dudas, miedos y temores... la obligasteis a aprender a ser una persona diferente"- Alegó con gran fuerza en sus palabras.

- "Te equivocas Li. Ella lo quiso así, así que si no sabes lo que dices, será mejor que calles. Ella lo pensó y accedió de buena gana, a cambio de que la ayudáramos a ser alguien fuerte, alguien que afrontara todo lo que pudiera dañarla"- Dijo la felina a la acusación de Li.

- "La convertisteis en un ser solitario, en una persona sin voluntad que perseguía el simple objetivo de que alguien la aceptara"- Dijo Eriol con un tono excesivamente serio para su carácter- "El doctor Sagara me contó el comportamiento de Sagara, me contó la razón de porque es tan reservada y fría"- La actitud del inglés parecía diferente a la de un joven, hablaba con madurez y serenidad- "Tal vez su vida, en estos días, no sea tan diferente de la de muchas otras personas, después de todo los divorcios son muy comunes hoy en día. Pero hubo circunstancias que hicieron que ella se hiciera responsable del divorcio de sus padres, la separación de su hermano y el desencadenamiento de un mal que ella misma no conocía. Esa presión la obligó a convertirse en quien es ahora. La habéis protegido... pero... solo su cuerpo... ¿qué pasa con su alma?"- La felina retrocedió unos centímetros, con una expresión entre asombrada e indignada.

- "Tal vez parezcamos duras y frías pero... nos preocupamos por ella y de la experiencia hemos aprendido a como evitar esos errores"- Intervino la profesora dándose la vuelta.

- "Pero hay destinos que no se pueden cambiar por mucho que intentes cambiar a la persona que lo camina, cambiar a quien lo camina, no cambiara el camino a recorrer, simplemente hará que la decisión que tome al final pueda ser diferente, nada más"- Todos miraron al joven chino con seriedad.

- "Puede ser..."- Dijo la felina con mirada desconfiada.

- "¿Y qué nos decís de las cards? ¿No son cards de Sakura?"- Preguntó Eriol.

- "Lo son"- Contestó de nuevo la felina- "Son las cards de Sakura Kinomoto, ya que no fueron creadas cards para la Cazadora, que pudieran enfrentarse a esas cards. Fuimos proporcionadas de unas esferas mágicas para sellarlas y una vara"- Shaoran estaba sorprendido, ¿sería que su sueño era certero en lo de las cards?

- "¿Y de dónde sacasteis el libro? ¿Sus guardianes no se despertaron?"- Preguntó Shaoran con urgencia.

- "A como conseguimos el libro, eso es un dato que no podemos facilitaros, en cuanto a lo de los guardianes, fue gracias a un hechizo que nos enseñó nuestra creadora, sabía lo de las cards y nos enseñó el hechizo para que no despertaran los guardianes cuando Hua abriera el libro"- Eriol quedó bastante sorprendido pues el fue el creador de las cards y por lo tanto el único que conocía un hechizo para sellar a los guardianes, a excepción de que la misma Sakura supiera uno, al ser la segunda ama, pero eso era imposible ya que en esa época aún no existía.

- "Así no os molestarían en vuestra misión"- Reflexionó en voz alta- "Pero... eso no explica como conseguisteis el hechizo para sellarlos, pues como sabéis yo soy la reencarnación de Clow, el hechicero que creó las cards y que por tanto, era el único que sabía como sellar a los guardianes"- Shaoran miró a las dos guardianas y ninguna de las dos se dignó a mirarles- "Vuestro silencio solo me indica que el anonimato de la persona que os proporcionó esa información es importante"- Los ojos de las dos se entrecerraron levemente con un sentimiento de incomodidad.

- "¿Y las cards oscuras solo se pueden sellar con esas esferas? ¿por si solas se podrían sellar?"- Las dos mujeres miraron con incredulidad y asombro al chino.

- "Eso es imposible, ninguna card se puede sellar sola, es totalmente imposible"- La felina se acercó a la maestra francesa y se sentó en su hombro- "Solo pueden sellarse con esas esferas... porque..."- La felina se detuvo y su compañera continuó.

- "Como ya sabéis nuestra creadora no pudo sellar las cards en el libro que creó, sabía que moriría, sabía lo que la ocurriría y lo preparó todo para el futuro"- Los hombres se miraron con extrañeza, ¿qué estaba diciendo?- "Antes de morir realizó varios hechizos y con uno de ellos consiguió dividir su alma en varias partes, las justas para su propósito. Las esferas que Hua utiliza para sellar las cards... son parte del alma de nuestra creadora, ya que ella fue su guardiana en vida, su poder es el único que puede contenerlas en su forma de carta"- ¿Así qué su espíritu no descansó en paz? Perduró en esas esferas, en posesión de sus guardianas hasta el día que tuviera que enfrentarse de nuevo a esas cards oscuras.

- "Realmente era una mujer esplendorosa vuestra ama, por no decir fuerte y..."- Shaoran le detuvo con un comentario.

- "¿... Por qué tantas molestias? ¿Por qué se tomó tantas molestias? Si sabía cual era su destino... ¿no quiso cambiarlo?"- Dijo en tono melancólico.

- "Ya nada pudo hacer, pues... había perdido una de las dos cosas que más le importaban"- Contestó la maestra mientras su puño se cerraba con una fuerza inusitada. En ese momento algo sintieron los presentes en el cuarto y todos quedaron parados mirándose, muy inquietos. La profesora se giró inmediatamente y descorrió las cortinas para ver como el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras, avisando la llegada de tormenta.

- "Las cards..."- Murmuró la gatita- "Maldita sea"- Las dos miraron a su ama y sus rostros se ensombrecieron de ira- "¿Cómo no lo pudimos sentir antes?"- Eriol y Shaoran quedaron aturdidos.

- "Son... tres... cuatro... no... cinco"- Las guardianas se miraron asustadas- "Esto no es bueno..."

- "¿Qué pasa?"- Preguntó Shaoran yendo a su lado.

- "Algo está pasando, son 5 cards a la vez... una medida tan desesperada no es una buena señal"- Dijo la maestra transformándose ya en ángel.

- "Y más aún cuando la Cazadora se encuentra bajo el influjo de ellas"- La felina extendió sus alas para transformarse- "Por eso no despierta... porque el poder de las cards la tienen dominada"- Eriol y Shaoran se miraron algo anonadados y giraron sus cabezas hacia el cuerpo tumbado en la cama.

- "Pero... ¿cómo puede haber sucedido? ¡Ya había sido tomada por una card!"- Dijo Shaoran sin poder creer lo que realmente estaba pasando.

- "Por eso te decimos que esto es preocupante, porque es totalmente fuera de lo esperado, ni siquiera nuestra creadora nos informó de que esto sucedería"- Gritó la felina en su tamaño original.

- "Es lógico"- Todos se giraron a mirar a Eriol- "El futuro es algo que no podemos leer con facilidad porque siempre existen distintas sendas que pueden tomar, un pequeño giro en algún acontecimiento puede haber cambiado lo que vuestra creadora os contó, no es posible predecir todo lo que puede suceder, eso es algo que ni el mejor de los hechiceros tiene en su poder"- Eriol hablaba con experiencia y sabiduría, pues él mismo sabía las consecuencias de dar predicciones ya que nunca podían ser exactas.

- "¿Entonces que podemos hacer?"- Preguntó el ángel en tono serio, sin el más mínimo atisbo de preocupación.

- "Buscar las cards"- Dijo la felina mirando con preocupación a su ama- "Aún no sabemos si su influjo es interino o externo"- Las dos guardianas se miraron y después miraron a los dos hechiceros.

- "Aún así..."- Murmuró Shaoran mirando preocupado a Eriol- "... si descubriéramos de qué cards se tratan y por donde atacan no podríamos sellarlas"- Todos se miraron con preocupación.

- "Entonces solo podemos hacer lo imposible por esperar a que ella despierte por sí misma"- Las palabras del ángel sonaron ásperas y sin más dilación y sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, salió por la ventana. El cielo ya estaba cubierto por sus nubes negras y pronto la lluvia volvería a caer sobre la ciudad.

- "Vosotros también tendréis que ayudarnos en esta búsqueda"- Los dos hombres se encontraban muy serios ante estos acontecimientos- "Cómo no podéis sentir la presencia de las cards como nosotras, os daré esto"- De la diadema que llevaba la gran gata había una joya de donde salió una esfera luminosa, la esfera que empleaba la Cazadora para sellar las cards- "Saca tu tablero chaval"- Shaoran miró de mala manera a la felina y esta no mostró síntoma de haberle visto. Shaoran invocó el tablero que en su niñez empleó para buscar las Clow cards y una luz se hizo. La felina introdujo la esfera en el centro del tablero donde se encontraba su esfera oscura y se fundieron. La felina se dispuso a marchar detrás de la otra guardiana, pero no sin antes añadir una cosa más- "Esto os ayudará a buscarlas pero será mejor que no hagáis nada que no esté en vuestras manos"- Shaoran y Eriol vieron como la felina volaba desde la ventana a lo desconocido, en ese momento llegaron Tomoyo y la madre de Hua.

- "¿Ya se ha marchado Sofie?"- Preguntó la madre de Hua. Eriol y Shaoran se dispusieron a salir.

- "Sí, tenía asuntos que atender y nosotros también, si nos disculpa"- Tomoyo los miró extrañados pero la señora no tuvo en cuenta el tono de sus voces.

- "Comprendo"- Shaoran salió del cuarto y Eriol le susurró algo al oído de Tomoyo.

- "Cuida de Sagara, si se despierta avísanos, tenemos problemas con las cards"- Fue todo lo que le dijo a la japonesa. Entró en el cuarto con la desolada madre y quedó algo intranquila por las palabras del inglés, pero no podía hacer nada, ella no tenía poderes como ellos.

- "Hua siempre ha sido una buena chica"- Dijo de repente la madre.

- "Sí, es una buena persona"- Dijo Daidouji yendo al lado de la mujer y sentándose en un sillón cercano.

- "De pequeña siempre había sido muy alegre y despreocupada, pero todo cambió cuando descubrió la verdad. En realidad la culpa fue nuestra, no parábamos de discutir y la pobre tuvo que sufrir eso y la verdad que la concernía a ella"- Tomoyo la miró extrañada pero siguió el monólogo que estaba manteniendo la mujer- "Y después la separación... creo que se echó la culpa del divorcio pero no fue así, hay matrimonios que acaban, así sin más. La separamos de su hermano y rompimos esa familia que tan idealizada tenía en su corazón. Nuestra vida parecía tan perfecta que nadie vio caer nuestro hogar"- La mujer murmuraba incoherencias para Tomoyo, pero esas palabras resultaban muy dolorosas para la señora- "Después de todo ese dolor que tuvo que afrontar se resignó a la soledad. Tuvo que aprender a vivir por sí misma y afrontar su destino por sus propios medios. La tuve que dejar con su padre para que pudiera madurar, para que pudiera hacerse fuerte, porque ese era su destino..."- Tomoyo la miró totalmente desconcertada.

- "¿Cómo dice?"- No sabía porque pero tenía un extraño presentimiento.

- "Desde el día que la tuve en mis brazos supe que ella sería una mujer fuerte, que ella era la que afrontaría un destino muy agrio, sabía quien era y sabía lo que la depararía"- Tomoyo quedó algo aturdida como si un fuerte golpe la hubiera dejado atontada por un momento.

- "¿Qué quiere decir?"- Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a alguien. Tomoyo giró su cabeza para ver a una solemne mujer de cabellos oscuros- "Señora... Li"- La matriarca de los Li estaba allí, delante de ella, con semblante digno y vestida con elegancia.

- "Yelan..."- La mujer la miró con tristeza mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

- "Feng Lian..."- La mujer entró al cuarto despacio, sin prisas. Su porte erguido y fuerte se hacía presente en el cuarto. Tomoyo no acababa de entender que hacia la presencia de la señora en ese cuarto.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Meiling no podía salir de su asombro, todos a su alrededor empezaban a caer como moscas al suelo, era algo que no entraba en la comprensión humana. Había ido al Sweet Spring a tomar algo que la hiciera entrar en calor, algo que la animara un poco pero después de que la trajeran una taza de café descafeinado, la gente empezó a comportarse de manera extraña. En un momento la gente empezó a sentir un malestar, algunos dolores en el cuerpo y en poco tiempo la gente de la sala no paraba de toser y de caer al suelo con altas fiebres. Meiling miró a su alrededor dudosa, si pensar que todo pudiera ser solo una pesadilla o la realidad, era como si una repentina epidemia los hubiese asolado. La gente caía al suelo y seguidamente cerraba los ojos cayendo en un profundo sopor.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Dijo la dueña del local saliendo de la trastienda, sin entender porque sus clientes caían al suelo de manera tan repentina. Meiling se había acercado a varias personas pero ninguna de ellas respondía y el calor corporal era alto y seguía elevándose- "¿Li?"- Dijo la dueña acercándose a la chica- "¿Qué sucede aquí?"- Meiling se levantó dejando un cuerpo inerte en el suelo y se acercó a la mujer.

- "No lo sé, es como si todos hubieran caído enfermos de repente"- La señora miró como la gente era incluso incapaz de escapar del pavor pues o se sentía muy débil o simplemente no se encontraba con ganas de moverse.

- "Había oído de extraños sucesos en el campus pero esto es la gota que colma el vaso"- La mirada de las dos mujeres se desvió cuando oyeron el ruido de la campanilla de la puerta.

- "¿Qué sucede aquí?"- Preguntó Lin Liu en la puerta del local cuando la cerró detrás de ella.

- "Liu, pon el cartel de cerrado"- La joven hizo lo que se le dijo y dio media vuelta a un cartel de cartón que ponía 'closed'. Se acercó a las dos mujeres esquivando por el camino a los cuerpos tumbados en el suelo.

- "¿Qué haces aquí Liu?"- Preguntó Meiling algo arisca por la presencia de la prometida de Shaoran.

- "Quería preguntarte por el paradero de Xiaolang pues ni mi hermano quiere darme esa información"- Dijo con el mismo tono arisco.

- "Pues será mejor que dejéis esa búsqueda porque esto es un asunto mágico y muy grave"- Las dos mujeres miraron a la dueña del local cuando vieron como con la mirada intentaba escrutar ese extraño ambiente que empezaba a adquirir el local- "Otra cosa no puede ser"

- "Pero aunque sea un asunto mágico deberías haber presentido algo, además... ¿no tenías una barrera que impedía que se lanzaran hechizos sobre el local?"- Meiling miró a Lin, sin duda era buena, no era por anda que los ancianos del Círculo la hubieran escogido como prometida de Li.

- "Sí, pero esta magia es más poderosa que la mía... mucho más poderosa"- Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio hasta que Meiling murmuró lo que había temido desde un principio.

- "No puede ser otra cosa que las cards"- Las dos mujeres la miraron intrigadas.

- "¿Cards?"- Preguntaron al unísono las dos mujeres que la acompañaban.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Touya estaba en el estadio en su entrenamiento matutino cuando la gente en su alrededor empezó a descontrolarse. En un momento había gente en el suelo moviéndose como si estuviera loca, era como si estuvieran entrado en un grado de profunda desesperación y esquizofrenia. Todos gritaban como si fueran un grupo de dementes.

- "¿Pero qué diablos...?"- Murmuró el entrenador bajo su respiración mientras no salía de su asombro ante semejante espectáculo. Vio que había gente que gritaba, otra que parecía hacerlo pero no podían, agarrándose el cuello con desesperación, algunos de ellos se tiraban al suelo intentando buscar un camino que pudieran seguir, como si no pudieran ver por donde iban. Un grupo de chicos se alejó de ellos y miró lo que sucedía, igual de pasmados que el entrenador americano.

- "¿Se han vuelto locos?"- Dijo una voz acercándose a Touya.

- "Tal vez estén practicando una absurda obra de teatro"- Dijo otra persona acercándose a él. Esa mañana, en el campo, entrenaban dos grupos, el suyo y el inglés. El primero que había hablado fue Alex Kazuo y el segundo fue Paul Scott, a su lado estaba Andrew Roberts, los tres jóvenes miraban asombrados esa parodia que se había formado delante de ellos.

- "Esto es muy raro"- Dijo Andrew viendo como la gente gritaba que no podía ver o escuchar o sentir con su piel.

- "Parece salido de una peli de terror, si me dejas opinar"- Dijo Paul viendo desvariar a toda esa gente.

- "Esto no es normal"- Dijo Alex con tono solemne y serio. Se acercó a paso medido y lento hacia uno de los jugadores, metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo de su interior, lo cual dejó metido en su puño cerrado. Invocando con una plegaria, una luz se formó en sus manos para luego hacer aparecer un largo bastón donde en lo alto había enganchado una piedra enorme alrededor de las ramas que partían del bastón y se enrollaban a su alrededor como se enrolla una planta trepadora. El bastón era similar a como lo portaban antiguamente los ancianos hechiceros. Invocó sus poderes para lanzar un hechizo pero no resultó sobre su compañero.

- "¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó Andrew sin sorprenderse de que fuera hechicero, pues todos los que no habían caído en la locura se conocían porque eran hechiceros de la nueva Generación, como así eran llamados.

- "Nada"- Respondió el joven haciendo desaparecer su bastón.

- "¿Nada? ¿qué quieres decir con nada?"- Dijo Paul algo indignado por su tono altanero.

- "Pues nada. El poder que los tiene envueltos es tan poderoso que ni mi magia puede hacer nada sobre ellos. Es un aura negra y tétrica lo que los envuelve"- Dijo el hechicero poniéndose serio.

- "Esto no me gusta"- Murmuró el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto acentuando su ceño. Los tres jóvenes le miraron con curiosidad. El hombre elevó su cabeza y vio como las nubes negras empezaban a cubrir sus cabezas- "¡Diablos! ¡Maldigo el día en que me metí de entrenador en esta competición!"- Los tres jóvenes no comprendían la furia y resentimiento del hombre.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Yukito estaba en su clase, dando la lección del día cuando todos empezaron a murmurar, ese murmullo empezó a elevarse a un tono que se alzó hasta llegar al sonido del grito y todos en su aula empezaron a gritar incoherencias. El profesor miró atónito su aula y vio como todos habían entrado en un estado de ira, depresión, miedo y locura, todo simultáneo. Pero eso desapareció cuando los gritos se extendieron al exterior del aula. Toda la planta había enloquecido, pero no sabía que no solo toda la planta sino todo el edificio e incluso los demás también se hallaban afectados. El hombre salió a mirar la conmoción cuando un alumno se acercó a él.

- "Por favor aléjeme de esas arañas"- Yukito vio la mirada desesperada del chico y vio como seguía andando enloquecido, sin ninguna araña a la vista. Avanzó por las aulas en busca de una respuesta cuando alguien se acercó a él.

- "Señor, veo que está bien"- Dijo un joven chino al notar que Yukito estaba en buen estado y no sumido en esas misteriosas auras negras. Yukito le miró y después contempló su aula y como la gente corría, se escondía y gritaba en plena locura.

- "¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Yukito no comprendía la razón de toda esa locura cuando el joven le empujó al ver llegar a un chico corriendo.

- "¡No me atraparéis! ¡No!"- Los dos vieron como el joven llevaba unas tijeras en las manos amenazando al aire.

- "¿Qué significa todo esto?"- Hui Liu le miró con extrañeza, era la única persona que había quedado cuerda y no entendía por qué.

- "No lo sé, pero al parecer se trata de una magia muy fuerte, sino no podría haber causado todo este caos"- Yukito le miró con los ojos abiertos e inmediatamente se acercó a la ventana más cercana, la abrió y sacando la mitad de su cuerpo divisó las nubes negras del cielo.

- "¡Las cards!"- Dijo al propio descubrimiento.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Eriol y Shaoran levitaban a gran velocidad mientras seguían la luz del tablero de Shaoran, pero la alerta en ellos aumentó cuando la luz que apuntaba a un lugar se había separado apuntando tres lugares diferentes.

- "Al parecer el efecto que tienen sobre Sagara es desde el exterior"- Dijo Eriol mirando las luces.

- "Sí, pero no es una noticia alentadora"- Dijo Shaoran con cierta ironía.

- "Será mejor separarse"- Dijo Eriol parándose en el aire.

- "¿Qué lugares tomaremos?"- Preguntó Shaoran austero y sereno. El tablero apuntaba tres lugares, pero recordaba bien que las guardianas habían dicho que eran cinco cards, lo cual deberían de estar preparados para lo peor.

- "Yo iré al lugar donde apunta al campo, allí está de entrenamiento mi equipo"- Dijo Eriol tranquilo y haciendo aparecer su vara en la mano. 

- "Entonces yo iré por allí, creo que las guardianas han ido por aquel lado"- Dijo apuntando el lugar al que las dos guardianas habían ido.

- "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"- Preguntó levantando una ceja con una sonrisa jovial.

- "Es una corazonada"- Los dos se miraron a los ojos seriamente y asintieron a la vez.

- "Suerte y no hagas nada que yo no haría"- Eriol le ofreció su mano y Shaoran la estrechó con fuerza.

- "Lo mismo digo"- Y sin más palabras partieron cada uno al destino que habían elegido, a enfrentarse a lo desconocido, a enfrentarse a un mal que sabían que no podrían vencer.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "Las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan ser, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe, pero que olvida cuando hay que emplearlo en el momento adecuado. Un mundo donde las apariencias no tienen importancia es un mundo que no existe pues... prejuzgamos, juzgamos con ello y sentenciamos sin más miramientos. Así es como viven los seres humanos, ante la ley que ellos mismos aplican, ante la ley que ellos mismos crean, ante la ley que ellos mismos cambian. Nada, nada es igual en el cielo y en la tierra, esas fueron una de las reglas que una diosa tuvo que aprender cuando bajó a la tierra para proteger un libro, un libro creado para el fin y pues por ello se le llamó el libro del final, el libro del fin. Ese libro traería todas las desgracias y con ellas acabaría con todos los seres de la tierra, un libro en donde se encerraban pecados y miedos, un libro creado por dioses para combatir entre ellos, pero que ante el temor de la propia destrucción de su raza fue enviado a la tierra, para que sus inferiores decidieran elegir que harían con ello"- Una mujer estaba en una amplia cama con una niña pequeña tumbada a su lado boca abajo, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyada sobre una almohada y sus ojitos mirando al rostro de la mujer.

- "¿Y que pasó con ese libro? ¿Lo destruimos?"- La mujer miró a la niña con una sonrisa suave, era una niña muy inocente.

- "Como te dije, los humanos juzgan por sus apariencias y ello les llevó a su propia destrucción"- La niña se levantó un poco y ahora se apoyó sobre sus codos- "Al ver que solo era un mero libro lo llevaron consigo sin ninguna complicación. Los dioses quedaron aliviados pues pensaban que con ello acabarían con la carga que conllevaba ese libro"- La niña hizo una mueca de irritación.

- "Qué egoístas"- La mujer rió ante su comentario y prosiguió con la historia.

- "Sí, mucho, pero no puedes criticar a alguien que hace lo posible por sobrevivir"- La niña se levantó y se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

- "Pero dejarnos a nosotros esa carga no es muy responsable de su parte, deberían de saber cargar con sus propios problemas"- La mujer puso su mano sobre su cabeza y la sonrió.

- "Eso mismo pienso yo, pero... no puedes culparles puesto que nosotros aceptamos el libro aún sabiendo el peligro que atañía tenerlo"- La niña resopló por la nariz enfadada- "Bueno... prosigamos con la historia. El libro fue entregado a un rey, poderoso y benévolo con sus subalternos. Era un país apacible y tranquilo y nada perturbaba a los habitantes, no había guerras y no tenían que temer, hasta que un día todo cambió, el cielo se volvió negro por el polvo de la batalla y los hogares se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre derramada por sus aldeanos y guerreros"- La niña siguió escuchando atenta- "El rey... presa del pánico y del temor a perder la guerra recurrió al libro, el cual fue abierto por primera vez por un humano, el rey intentó hacerse con el poder del libro pero... este no le aceptó pues era un ser muy débil"- La niña se acercó a la mujer y apoyó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos- "Y a consecuencia de esto, su poder viajó por el reino en busca de un ser adecuado, un ser poderoso en mente, corazón, cuerpo y espíritu"- La niña parpadeó un momento- "Una persona fuerte en todas características, pero débil ante la maldad de su poder, fácil de tentar, un ser fuerte que estuviera herido era el más fácil de tentar"- La niña comprendió entonces lo que antes no había entendido- "Y en su camino encontró un joven muchacho, fuerte y poderoso, pero que hervía en su corazón las ansías de poder. Fue poseído por el libro, aunque él creyó que él era el que lo poseía"- La niña se levantó con prisa y se sentó sobre el regazo de su madre.

- "¿Y entonces que pasó?"- La mujer la sonrió con ternura al ver su ansia infantil a saber el final de la historia.

- "Los dioses vieron lo sucedido y decidieron actuar por su error y enviaron a una de los suyos, que liberó al joven del poder del libro y lo llevó de nuevo al cielo con ella"- La niña sonrió con alegría- "Pero aquí no acaba la historia"- La niña cabeceó poniendo una mirada seria- "La diosa se enamoró de un mortal y de ese amor nació una preciosa niña"- La pequeña sonrió- "Esa niña creció como diosa, entre dioses, pero... no era aceptada por ellos. La criaron como si fuera una de ellos pero solo por un motivo, que tuviera el poder y entrenamientos necesarios para poder guardar el libro, protegerlo"- La niña abrió la boca con sorpresa- "Ese fue el castigo que impusieron a la diosa por su relación prohibida, que su hija, fruto de la deshonra, sufriera eternamente en la soledad de una vigilia"- La niña se enfureció.

- "¡Qué injustos!"- Dijo con pasión e ira.

- "Ya crecida, como para ocuparse de la misión, fue desterrada a un alto monte, un monte perdido donde nadie podría llegar. Un monte entre el cielo y la tierra, como la sangre que fluía en las venas de la joven. Allí fue encerrada en un templo, en un cuarto oscuro atada por unas telas sagradas que solo la desatarían cuando un intruso llegara, en ese cuarto también dejaron el libro, cerrado por un sello mágico y que nadie podría abrir mientras ella estuviera con él. Y así la joven soportó la vigilia, viviendo en la más infinita oscuridad"- La niña miró a la mujer con ojos llorosos.

- "¿Y no moriría nunca? Sin comer ni beber..."- La mujer acercó la cabeza de la niña a su pecho.

- "No tenía esas necesidades humanas, su cuerpo podía ser herido, podía comer y beber, pero no se veía en la necesidad ya que un dios vive eternamente, como ella"- La niña ahogó un gemido de tristeza.

- "¿Y esa diosa sigue guardando el libro?"- La mujer acarició su cabeza pero en ese momento llegó un hombre a la habitación. Viendo a las dos mujeres con un ceño- "¡Papá!"- Gritó con alegría la pequeña, se abalanzó sobre él en un gran abrazo.

- "¿Qué haces aún despierta?"- Le preguntó mientras miraba a su mujer.

- "Mamá me estaba contando una historia de dioses"- El hombre la recriminó con la mirada y ella giró la cabeza a un lado indignada. La niña no se percató de la tensión del ambiente.

- "Así que una historia... Será mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto, ya es hora de dormir"- El hombre la dejó en el suelo y con una palmada en su trasero la echó del cuarto, la niña se tocó en el lugar golpeado y se marchó a su cuarto, pero al olvidarse de un libro, volvió al cuarto de sus padres, para hallar algo que no debería haber visto. Su padre estaba gritando efusivamente mientras la mujer le devolvía los gritos, ahora levantada de la cama. Los dos movían los brazos con violencia mientras seguían gritando, en algunas ocasiones insultándose, la niña retrocedió un paso asustada y se chocó contra algo, levantó la cabeza para mirar que era con lo que había chocado y se encontró con el rostro de alguien.

- "Deberías estar en tu cuarto durmiendo"- La niña le miró asustada por lo que había visto en el cuarto de sus padres, el chico se agachó y la miró con dulzura.

- "Se están peleando..."- Dijo algo triste lanzando una mirada fugaz indicando la puerta.

- "No te preocupes no es nada. En todo caso es hora de que las crías como tú, estén durmiendo. Vamos"- Dijo dándole la vuelta echando una mirada al interior del cuarto. Su mirada se tornó seria y entristecida, pero no dejó que su hermana lo viera- "Hua..."- La niña levantó la cabeza- "Jamás te olvides de tu familia... ¿vale?"- La niña le miró extrañada.

- "¿Qué quieres? Seguro que me quieres cambiar las tareas de casa"- La niña refunfuñó y el joven sonrió. Después la cogió de la cintura, se levantó y se la llevó al cuarto- "Suéltame"- Dijo pataleando.

- "Pesas como un gran saco de patatas- "La niña empezó a patalear ya que no podía golpearle, pues la rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, estando ella de espaldas a él.

Sagara abrió los ojos y se halló de nuevo ante ese lugar de oscuridad, se dio media vuelta y allí estaba de nuevo, esa luz al fondo.

- "Ya no sé cuál es la realidad y cual es la ilusión"- Dijo en tono quedado.

- "Es lo que tu escoges"- Esa voz de nuevo, esa mujer misteriosa que se le aparecía.

- "¿Y si mi elección no es correcta?"- Preguntó al aire.

- "Entonces corrígela y toma el camino correcto"- La joven quedó quieta delante de ese infinito punto de luz, que jamás era capaz de alcanzar- "Tener miedo y esperar no solucionará nada"- La chica miró hacia ese punto que parecía tan lejos de su alcance- "Siempre quisiste saber la verdad... ¿pero te encuentras preparada para ella?"- La chica levantó la mano en favor de intentar alcanzarla pero le era imposible hacerlo solo levantando un brazo- "No le temes a la verdad sino a los cambios que con ella traerá"- La chica vio como delante de ella veía a una mujer formarse, aparecía a partir de unas burbujas luminosas hasta convertirse en un ser de carne y hueso, o por lo menos algo que su vista podría apreciar en ese mundo como carne- "¿Qué puedes perder?"- Preguntó la mujer y la chica retrocedió asustada.

- "Nada"- Dijo con tristeza bajando la cabeza- "Ya no me queda nada"- La chica levantó la cabeza con indecisión y la mujer se acercó flotando.

- "Por qué sigues negando la realidad... puedes perder mucho y ganar más o puedes perder todo lo que te queda y no ganar nada, incluso los vestigios de tus recuerdos"- Dijo la mujer solemne y firme.

- "Mis padres me dejaron sola, mi hermano, no tengo amigos... no los quiero, no los necesito y tampoco necesito recuperarlos, he vivido muy bien sola"- Dijo poniéndose de lado y evitando mirar a esa mujer.

- "¿Y por eso no quieres recordar? ¿Por qué recordarás a esa gente que un día te rodeaba?"- Cayó al suelo gimiendo y llorando.

- "Porque sé que se apartarán de mi, sé que al final me quedaré sola, como siempre ha sucedido. Lo sé, lo siento en mi corazón. No quiero ganar nada para después perderlo"

- "Si ya das por sentado que perderás, entonces ten por seguro que lo harás"- La chica miró el rostro de la mujer, era tan apacible, era la primera vez que lo veía, pero le invadía una profunda calma y un gran sentimiento de nostalgia. Las lágrimas afloraron ahora desde su corazón y la joven siguió arrodillada delante de la mujer.

- "No quiero volver a sufrir... es lo único que pido, mi único deseo"- La mujer se acercó a ella y se agachó para levantarle el rostro y mirar sus ojos.

- "Ya has huido demasiado, no te preocupes por lo que puedas hacer si no lo que puedes hacer ahora. Has escapado de la realidad dos veces, es hora de que te enfrentes a ella. Ahora ya no estás sola, ahora ya no tienes que temer. No tengas miedo a abrirte a los demás, a que te hagan daño. Todo seguirá como debe seguir, tu camino ha sido este por una razón, ha sido así porque debías aprender una lección, algo que te preparará para mirar a la muerte a la cara y no mirar atrás"- La mujer le ofreció la mano para que se levantara y ella la tomó. La joven se levantó y con su brazo se frotó la cara quitándose las lágrimas- "Ten fe en ti misma, ten valor en tus acciones y en tus palabras. Confía en que todo saldrá bien"- Sagara caminó decidida hacia la luz y esta vez no se empequeñecía ni parecía escapar de ella. Esta vez parecía que se acercaba, que podía estar al alcance de su mano. La joven se acercó a la luz y se tapó los ojos por su intensidad. No iba a retroceder ahora, iba a persistir. Acercó su mano hasta tocar algo liso y frío. Intentando divisar lo que había tocado se puso la mano sobre sus ojos e intentando hacer sombra sobre ellos para mirar hacia delante, abrió lentamente los ojos. Delante de ella había un cristal, y en él vio el reflejo de una chica, una chica que le daba la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¿Qué hace aquí señora Li?"- Preguntó a la señora que se acercaba a ellas con calma. La mujer se acercó a Feng Lian y se saludaron con una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, signo de respeto mutuo. La mujer miró a Tomoyo.

- "Ya es hora de que acabemos con todo"- La mujer se acercó a la cama de la que se hallaba en coma.

- "Yelan... yo..."- La diseñadora tenía la mirada dubitativa.

- "Para acabar con esta maldición que pende sobre ella, es hora de que acabemos con todos los malentendidos"- Tomoyo las miraba preocupada, algo no andaba bien.

- "¿Qué malentendidos?"- Yelan miró a Tomoyo intentando descubrir algo que la hiciera ver que no podía confiar en ella, pero no fue así y la mujer se tranquilizó, era una buena joven, de buenos sentimientos.

- "Una vez le conté un cuento a Hua, un cuento sobre dioses"- Tomoyo dirigió la mirada a la señora Takano- "Pero jamás le conté el final ya que la historia jamás tuvo uno"- Le mujer miró a Tomoyo con tristeza.

- "En nuestra familia existe una historia de una hechicera que encandiló a uno de los más respetados hombres de nuestro clan. Esa historia ha sido contada de abuelas a madres y a hijas generación tras generación para enseñarles a nuestras hijas el valor del matrimonio"- Habló ahora la señora Li- "Pero una vez que crecemos nuestras madres y abuelas nos cuentan la verdad de los hechos o al menos la verdad que le contaron a ellas en su momento"- Dijo con tono lento y tranquilo.

- "Creo que Meiling me mencionó algo sobre esa historia"- Dijo Tomoyo entendiendo que esas dos señoras sabían más de lo que aparentaban.

- "Esa mujer amaba al hombre de nuestro clan, pero debido a que él ya estaba desposado ella tuvo que resignarse a ser su amante, pero no podía vivir de esa manera, así que finalmente decidió casarse con un buen hombre"- Tomoyo absorbía la información con cuidado de no perder detalle- "Al final un mal cayó sobre ellos, el cual tuvo que enfrentar y el cual finalmente la mató. La historia es muy confusa y el pasar de los años se le resta importancia a algunos detalles, así que es muy difuso que mal fue el que enfrentaron"- Las piezas que habían faltado en el puzzle de toda esta historia de las misteriosas cards empezaban a aparecer lentamente- "Pero en nuestros días pudimos descubrir, con aún algo de ambigüedad, lo que ocurrió. La esposa de nuestro antecesor sabía los sentimientos de su marido y por ellos empleó magia oculta, se dice que ese poder la consumió y la mató, un poder tan grande que ningún humano es capaz de dominar. Nuestro antecesor también murió y el hijo que había nacido de su unión quedó huérfano, gracias a su entereza y fuerza, la línea de nuestra familia no murió en él"- La mujer se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y miró a Hua, inconsciente- "La joven murió también, pero antes de hacerlo lanzó una predicción"

- "En ella describía el futuro, un futuro lejano"- Prosiguió Feng Lian- "Predijo que el mal que la mataría, nos acecharía a nosotros, tanto a sus sucesores como a los de la familia Li. Decía que su futuro estaba oscurecido por una nube de oscuridad, que el mal que no pudo destruir destruiría a sus descendientes y por ello accedió a todos sus poderes para evitarlo, creando un libro y dos guardianas fieles a su misión y a su última palabra"- Tomoyo entendió a que guardianas se refería- "Pero como su poder no era tan grande como para crear unas armas lo suficientemente poderosas pidió a un gran amigo su ayuda"- Sin saber como, un nombre solo vino a su mente.

- "Clow"- Yelan la miró silenciosa mientras la otra sonreía ante su agudeza.

- "La mujer predijo quien sería la que se encargaría de esta misión, su nombre, su edad, sus rasgos físicos, todo estaba predestinado, solo necesitaba poner cada cosa en su sitio y dejar que por sí solo actuara lo que era inevitable"- Contó la diseñadora.

- "Pero aún quedan muchos detalles que desconocemos. La mujer dejó escritas unas palabras sobre el final de esta batalla y los males precedentes que acontecerían"

- "Pero... esto significa que usted es descendiente de esa mujer"- Dijo la chica mirando a la señora Feng Lian.

- "Sí"- Contestó con un hilo de voz.

- "Entonces Hua estaba predestinada a enfrentar esta batalla desde los antiguos tiempos y además le dejó las armas para que luchara, pero... ¿ella no tenía el poder de enfrentar ese mal si podía hacer todo esto?"- Las mujeres se miraron apenadas.

- "El problema no era que no pudiera enfrentar a ese mal, sino que ya no quería hacerlo. Lo que sabemos es que hizo la predicción porque temía algo terrible y después de descubrir su futuro prefirió acabar con su vida y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso"- Explicó la madre de Hua.

- "Entonces tuvo que tener un gran motivo para sellar su final ese día"- Dijo Tomoyo apenada, intentando pensar cual era esa pena que soportaba y que no pudo soportar.

- "Jamás creí en esta leyenda, ya que decía que yo sería la madre de esa chica, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que jamás sucedería"- Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Tomoyo al notar el cierto tono de dolor y angustia en su voz.

- "El parto de mi hijo Taka fue muy difícil y complicado, nació con antelación y tuvo que quedarse en la incubadora algún tiempo. El doctor que me atendió me dijo que no podría soportar otro parto, que mis condiciones para tener otro hijo serían muy complicadas y que me podría costar la vida"- Dijo dejando escapar una lágrima de su rostro.

- "Pero entonces tuvo a Hua"- Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

- "Se predijo que tendría una hija, hermosa y bella de ojos verdes a la que llamaría Ying Tao Hua y que ese nombre que portaría con honor sería las palabras que sentenciarían su destino desde su principio hasta su fin"- No entendía porque pero las palabras de la mujer le parecieron a Tomoyo unas palabras de rencor y dolor. Pero las palabras no salieron de la boca de ninguna de las mujeres pues la máquina que hasta ahora mantenía convida a la joven Cazadora empezó a emitir un pitido, largo y sonoro, interminable, un pitido que no se detenía, que seguía sonando, iniciando la peor señal posible.

- "¡Dios mío!"- Tomoyo abrió los ojos asustada y salió de la habitación de una exhalación, gritando- "¡Llamen al doctor!"- Las dos mujeres quedaron de pie al lado de la joven.

- "Llegó el momento"- Dijo Yelan cerrando los ojos.

- "Su destino empieza aquí"- Dijo la madre de la joven- "Ya aceptó el camino a tomar, ya aceptó la realidad y la verdad de su existencia"- Dijo cambiando su rostro a una triste sonrisa.

En tres caminos se ha separado el destino, cada uno seguido por diferentes personas, cada uno con mal al que enfrentar, cada uno unido a un final... un final donde todo acabará de una vez al fin. Allí les espera la guadaña que decidirá quien pasará para ver al señor que la domina, para saber quien se queda con ella o quien se queda al otro lado esperando. A lo lejos descansan, esperan y encerradas en la oscuridad miran el destino que aún no se ha cerrado para ellos, dos pares de ojos.

En este juego que el destino creó, lucharás con valor para al final ganar. La piedad no existe ya, la verdad solo hallarás en tu corazón y al final el vencedor obtendrá en sus manos el derecho a cerrar el libro que el destino tejió, pues en sus manos tomará la decisión de sucumbir a este mundo en la luz de un nuevo día o a la infinita y fría oscuridad de la soledad, absoluta y desoladora.

Un susurro se oye a lo lejos... unas palabras se escuchan... el viento las arrastra hasta nuestros oídos...

- "Adiós..."

****

N. de la A.: Sip, este fic no ha muerto ^^. Que nadie piense que voy a abandonar este fic ¬¬, jamás se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa, pase lo que pase y aunque tarde mucho XD, tendréis siempre el final de mis fics, no soy de las que se rinden ;). Bueno, al principio no sabía si hacer este cap muy informativo o no, pero he decidido empezar a poner el fin, es decir, el punto culminante, pero ante todo hay que cazar las 20 cards sueltas, así que no voy a decir que le queda poco, nop, aún veo que le quedan bastantes caps O.o.

Si soy sincera había terminado este fic hace una semana, pero no lo he puesto hasta hoy porque he estado vagueando O.o, sip, he cogido y me liado a vaguear con mis apuntes de clase y mis clases en la autoescuela XD, q voy a sacar el carnet de conducir :P. He estado pendiente de otra cosa y además he estado escribiendo en otro fic y se me olvido subir este, esa es la verdad ^^UUU, ya muchos lo sabrán, la memoria no es lo mío XP.

Reclamaciones, sobornos (acepto toda clase de dinero, no os preocupéis por la moneda, siempre la puedo cambiar a € XD) y amenazas de odio al fic (por favor ahórrense esto último a eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es

Aps!!!!! Aviso!!!! Si no has **5** reviews o más no hay actualización ¬¬, yo que creía que no tenía que recordar esto y últimamente me he encontrado con algunas desilusiones T_T. Espero no tener que volver a recordarlo ¬¬.

Zai Jian


	14. Un nuevo despertar

1 de Febrero de 2004

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

- "diálogos"

·~-·~-·~-·~- Cambios de escenario

_Recuerdos_

- _"Pensamientos"_

**Competición, juegos del destino******

Capítulo 13: Un nuevo despertar  
_Tú eres tú y nadie más_

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR  
Enfréntate a tu DESTINO   
Solo juega para GANAR  
Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final  
En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD  
Así que guíate por tu instinto  
Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN  
Porque la VERDAD la encontraras  
En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó  
Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!**

_¿Cuál es tu mayor temor? ¿Cuál es el mayor temor del ser humano? Esas son dos preguntas totalmente diferentes, dos preguntas que no tienen que ver una con la otra. Cualquier persona te podría contestar sin mayor dilación que el mayor miedo del ser humano es la muerte, ese irremediable estado que alcanzas cuando has dado todo de ti, cuando ya has aportado al mundo lo que debías aportar, cuando tu papel entre la sociedad ha llegado a su fin, cuando todo lo que queda es algo desconocido._

_Ese indescifrable enigma que el ser humano no ha sabido descifrar todavía. Puedes esperarla, puedes aprender a aceptar su llegada, pero jamás evitarás el temor a no saber que es lo que realmente te espera después, que es lo que alcanzas a ver, a sentir, a escuchar, a tocar, que es lo que llegas a ser realmente después de muerto, un alma o quizá simplemente no llegues a ser nada, solo polvo. Ese es el mayor miedo de la humanidad, ese temor interno que todo humano posee, pero cuando le preguntas a alguien, que no espera morir, que aún posee un futuro por delante, te puede contestar infinidad de cosas, todas ellas lógicas, pero ninguna digna de ser tenida en cuenta. Puede tener un temor a quedarse sin dinero, a contraer una enfermedad, a verse en un estado de peligro, todas ellas cosas banales, que no merecen la pena de tenerse en cuenta._

_En cambio, tú que no puedes temer a la muerte... ¿qué es lo que te infunde mayor temor?_

Era un relato tan antiguo que no sabía de quién o de dónde o cuándo lo había escuchado, una pregunta más antigua que su vida misma, más lejana de lo que su mente alcanzaba a rememorar, una pregunta que arrastraba el aire hasta ella. Desconocía todo y nada podía hacer ante la ignorancia en la que se hallaba, pero de una cosa estaba absolutamente segura, esa no era la primera vez que oía esa pregunta o la primera vez que le lanzaban esa pregunta. Una cuestión que tenía la sensación de recordar, que recordaba en un tiempo lejano, tan lejano que no alcanzaba a deslumbrar si era realmente verdad o simple fantasía, discernir entre lo que uno realmente ha vivido y lo que ha sentido eran dos cosas diferentes. Quizá por todo ello había dejado esa pregunta escondida en lo más recóndito de su memoria, en un pequeño rincón oscuro el cual había sellado levantando un muro sobre ella, la cual había dejado abandonada por miedo a saber algo… quizá… posiblemente… abandonada en aquel lugar por temor a saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. 

 Ahora se hallaba en un sitio desconocido, en un sitio cálido y acogedor, un lugar tranquilo donde no había perturbaciones, sin ruido, con la paz de una tranquilidad relajada, una tranquilidad agradable, una tranquilidad que le daba paz en su pesada alma y en su mente. No quería marcharse de ese lugar, era como si clamara por ella, como si clamara para que se quedara allí, como si le susurrara palabras a su oído clamando por su descanso, por la gracia de que su alma alcanzara un pleno alivio al fin, una calma total y un fin a sus tormentos.

Se sintió ligera tanto en cuerpo como en alma, sentía a su corazón volar, se sentía volar… Esa pesada carga había desaparecido como si nunca hubiera existido desde un principio, se sentía libre de dormir y descansar sin temor, pero tenía tanto miedo de que ese sentimiento fuese irreal que no podía abrir los ojos, no, sentía que no quería abrir los ojos, no podría abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, no estaba preparada para enfrentarla otra vez, no podía ver como le arrebataban algo, como le devolvían a la oscura sombra de una esquina, sola... muy sola.

- "No temas ya más"- Dijo una voz susurrante.

- "¿Quién eres?"- Atisbó a decir aún sin querer abrir los ojos.

- "Te estaba esperando, llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote"- La voz sonaba delicada y frágil.

- "¿Esperándome? ¿A mi?"- Preguntó algo aturdida.

- "Sí, llevo esperándote desde hace muchos años. Ya es hora de que dejes de huir, ya es hora de que te enfrentes a la realidad, a la verdad, a la auténtica verdad y no a la verdad que has ido construyendo a tu alrededor, como un muro protector"- Dijo la voz con un tono triste.

- "No sé de que me hablas"- Su voz denotaba nerviosismo. No sabía la razón pero se encontró de repente sumamente intranquila.

- "No sigas mintiéndote a ti misma, deja ya de escapar de la verdad. Se fuerte y mira hacia el futuro, no dejes que el pasado te absorba, no dejes que te absorban tus propios temores, no dejes que te venzan, no escapes de la realidad de lo que realmente eres, de tu propio ser, no seas cobarde y dejes que tu propio yo te venza. No eres una chica débil, no escapes por todo lo que sufres, ten valor, da la cara y enfréntate con la cabeza alta, los ojos puestos allá donde vas y el corazón abierto, dejando libres las alas de tu alma. Deja de huir de una vez para siempre, ya lo hiciste una vez y no contenta con ello volviste a huir una vez más. Al final te encerraste en ti misma, te ocultaste en tu propia oscuridad y te negaste a ver tu verdadero yo, tus defectos y tus virtudes. No dejes que tus temores te venzan, eres más fuerte que eso. Si todos los humanos huyeran a cada paso que dan, la sociedad de ahora no sería tal como la ves. Acepta lo que eres, no seas cobarde"- Dijo con tal vehemencia, con tal convencimiento que la joven sintió miedo, era como si la fuerza de sus palabras llegarn a ella y tenía miedo, miedo… ¿pero de qué?

- "No te entiendo, no sé de que me hablas. ¡Por favor no quiero sufrir más!"- Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- "La vida es dolor pero también es alegría, recuerda los momentos felices y guárdalos en tu corazón. No dejes que los malos recuerdos te invadan, no todo lo que has vivido en esta vida es tan difícil como realmente ves que es. No es todo lo que uno ve lo que realmente es, los ojos engañan pero la vista más. No todo lo que has vivido es lo que realmente te depara el futuro. Tú más que nadie deberías saber que prejuzgar trae sus consecuencias"- Decía la voz con suma dulzura.

- "No entiendo lo que me estás diciendo"- Intentó taparse las orejas, intentó quedar aislada de ese zumbido que era la voz de esa persona, molesta, irritante, pero a su vez tan verdadera como la vida misma. La voz entraba en su mente, invadiendo sus pensamientos sin poder evitarlo.

- "Sí, lo sabes, sabes muy bien que el dolor es profundo e intenso, pero es un dolor que puedes afrontar y superar. No debes de tenerle miedo a tu temor, no debes tener miedo al miedo"- La voz que la invadía era tranquilizadora.

- "Pero... no es fácil"- Sus barreras empezaron a bajar, pero a un paso muy lento e inseguro.

- "Nada es fácil en esta vida, ni en la siguiente ni en la anterior. Tu miedo te controla y es por eso que tu deber ha quedado anclado para poder finalizar tu tarea. No debes de temer. Libérate de esa carga que no es más que pura ilusión, una fantasía creada por ti misma, deja que el temor salga de aquí"- La joven sintió una calidez en su pecho- "Deja que ese miedo salga y encáralo con tu mejor sonrisa. Tú eres tú y nadie más. Tus lágrimas son parte de tu pena, tu sonrisa parte de tu alegría, la oscuridad parte de tus temores, pero sigues siendo tú. Tú eres tú y nadie más"- Dijo la voz empezando a marchitarse a lo lejos. Esa barrera alrededor de su corazón ya bajaba con más seguridad pero aún con cierto reparo a pisar un pie fuera de ellas. Aún había un temor que la punzaba el corazón.

- "Tengo miedo…"- Dijo ahogando un último sollozo.

- "Todos tenemos miedo, yo también tengo miedo, lo siento igual que tú. No te preocupes Hua, al final todo saldrá bien, siempre ha sido así, pese a las dudas, pese a lo difícil que era todo, siempre ha salido bien al final"- La joven sentía como la calidez que la envolvía empezaba a alejarse, como una nube que es arrastrada por el viento, lenta y suavemente, era una sensación de liberación, pero aún notaba que había una cadena que la aferraba contra el suelo, una cadena que desconocía y que aún no había visto. De momento la ignoraría, en el momento adecuado descubriría que era, aunque ahora lo desconociera, aunque ahora se olvidase de ella, ese sentimiento se alzaría finalmente y posiblemente demasiado tarde para ser resuelto adecuadamente.

- "Pero… no puedo. No quiero volver a sentir…"- Con algo de aprensión empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, como si estuviera despertando de un sueño del cual jamás quería despertar. Y como un destello de luz vio una figura radiante flotar hacia ella, el rostro era indefinible pues era pura luz y sus cabellos, también brillantes, volaban como si fueran el mismo viento. Era un ser tan cálido…

- "No volverás a sentirlo porque has madurado, ahora puedes entenderlo ¿verdad?"

- "Creo que…"- La joven la miró confusa, se llevó la mano al pecho y cerró los ojos. No sabía que era pero la sensación que la embargaba era de nostalgia, era de un sentimiento que hacía tiempo había perdido, no recordaba cuando pero sabía que ya lo había sentido antes. Un sentimiento cálido que la impulsaba a seguir adelante, un sentimiento que le daba fuerzas.

- "Ya no estás sola. Es hora de volver, es hora de terminar con esto. Cuando despiertes volverás a tu mundo pero ya no será igual que antes, ahora estarás completa"- La voz ya era casi inaudible- "Recuérdalo bien, tú eres tú y nadie más"

- "Mis lágrimas, mi alegría, mi tristeza, mi melancolía, toda la oscuridad junto con la luz, todo eso soy yo. Todo es parte de mí ser. La soledad, la tenebrosa soledad que me ataba a mis temores no es más que una absurda pesadilla"- La joven se concentró y apretó sus manos sobre su pecho- "Solo tengo que despertar y volveré a ver el mundo como antes lo veía. Nada cambiará, todo será igual, pero yo… yo habré cambiado y aún así yo seguiré siendo yo misma"- El lugar en el que se encontraba empezaba a desaparecer para convertirse en nada y junto con esa ilusión de luz y calidez desapareció Hua.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El asunto no podía pintar más feo. Toda la gente tumbada en el suelo, inconsciente, mientras que las tres mujeres estaban entre esa multitud desfallecida en el suelo. Sin saber por qué la gente quedó tendida allí. Cualquiera en su posición hubiera podido pensar en la posible aparición de una extraña enfermedad en un par de segundos, sin dudarlo, esa idea tan descabellada sería descartada en la primera oportunidad, no era una opción plausible. La más aceptable de todas sería que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para una broma un tanto pesada, pero sabiendo donde estaban y siendo quienes eran, la palabra 'magia' apareció detrás de una tela con letras grandes en sus mentes.

- "¿Cards dices?"- Dijo la dueña del Sweet Spring de nuevo.

- "Sí, supongo que Liu habrá oído sobre la misión de Xiaolang cuando tenía diez años"- Dijo Meiling sin importarle en realidad si esa mujer sabía o no lo que su primo había hecho en Japón, era más, le importaba muy poco si sabía nada de su primo. Cuanto menos, mejor.

- "Sí, algo me comentó Xiaolang, pero nunca me dijo nada importante del tema, es más prefería evitar hablar conmigo de ese tema. Ya sabes como es Xiaolang, tan callado y reservado con sus cosas"- Dijo con un tono algo triste- "Me contó que le habían enviado a recolectar unas cards creadas por un poderoso hechicero, bueno, no uno cualquiera sino el hechicero Clow Reed"- Siang-Sing, dueña del Sweet Spring, quedó mirando a la joven con perplejidad.

- "¿Del hechicero Clow? Pero creí que eso eran simples leyendas, jamás nadie aseguró que el poderoso Clow dejara alguna clase de legado mágico. ¡Por dios! ¡Si ni siquiera tuvo el buen tino de casarse!"- Dijo con un resoplido, era indignante, pensar que una magia tan poderosa no hubiera sido, jamás, enseñada a nadie tras su muerte. Todos achacaron eso a su enrome excentricidad, pero en realidad nadie supo jamás lo que llevó a Clow llegar a tal decisión.

- "Pues el hombre creó unas cards mágicas que estaban bajo la protección de dos guardianes, uno bajo la mano del sol y el otro bajo la mano de la luna. No sé mucho más, pero al parecer las cards quedaron bajo la custodia de una hechicera en Japón"- Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido. Lin sabía que algo había en esa historia que le traía malas vibraciones, era muy evidente que su novio y prometido era muy reticente con el tema, siempre que le preguntaba por la hechicera y sobre Clow él no hacía más que evitar contestar o salirse por la tangente. Meiling sabía lo que rondaba por la cabeza de esa mujer, era evidente que su primo hizo todo lo que pudo para evitar mencionar el hombre de Kinomoto y estaba claro que hablar de las cards era rememorar ese nombre. La prima de Li sabía que lo más duro que tuvo que hacer Shaoran en toda su vida fue tratar de olvidar a esa mujer, pues jamás la volvería a ver y ahora la tenía que olvidar con más esfuerzo estando muerta.

- "En efecto. No sé si lo habéis sentido pero en este campus, desde que llegaron los equipos, han sucedido muchos acontecimientos fuera de lo normal"- Explicó Meiling, algo totalmente irónico teniendo en cuenta que de las tres, ella era la única que no poseía magia.

- "Yo no he notado nada"- Dijo Lin algo pensativa- "Lo único diferente ha sido el comportamiento de Xiaolang, ha estado muy ausente, también muy pensativo y lo peor es que ha abandonado el equipo a su suerte, ha estado tan ensimismado con lo que estuviera pensando que no se ha percatado que ha ido dejando tirado al equipo"- Meiling no supo llevarle la contraria pues era la verdad. Su primo era una persona muy ordenada y sabía cual eran sus prioridades y aún así podía seguir haciendo varias labores a la vez. En cambio en esta ocasión Xiaolang dejó todo de lado por esa chica japonesa de ojos verdes. Y era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta cuanto deseaba Shaoran ganar ese campeonato y que la chica de ojos verdes no fuera cierta hechicera de la cual quedó prendado a sus diez años. Sí, ciertamente sorprendente. ¿Sería que los ojos verdes eran irresistibles para su primo? Muchos llegarían a esa conclusión teniendo en cuenta que se había quedado prendado de dos mujeres con ojos verdes.

- "Yo he percibido algo, pero más me ha guiado la intuición que mis poderes mágicos. Yang-Sing me comentó los sucesos extraños dentro del campus. Mi hermana eligió muy bien el lugar donde poner el Corner, puede ver y oír todas las noticias cuando quiera, siempre caen los jugadores por su local con algún chismorreo en la boca"- A las dos chicas les cayó una gota por la frente- "Y luego dicen de las mujeres…"- Las dos propietarias de los locales más conocidos de todo el campus eran hermanas gemelas pero con unos carácteres totalmente diferentes, solo en algunas ocasiones parecían realmente hermanas, muy raramente cabía mencionar.

- "La cuestión es que lo que ahora vemos aquí es obra de unas Cards oscuras que han estado desatando el caos por todo el campus. Mi primo dice que solo los más poderosos de la Nueva Generación han podido percibir el poder"- De repente, por las espaldas de las tres mujeres se alzó una sensación de intenso frío.

- "¿Qué es esto?"- Dijo Siang-Sing mientras se llevaba las manos a los hombros, un frío congelador empezaba a envolverlas.

- "¿Por qué hace tanto frío?"- Dijo Lin mirando a su alrededor tratando de sentir de donde procedía tanto frío.

- "Esto debe ser obra de la card"- Meiling se alejó de ellas y se acercó a un termómetro que colgaba de una de las paredes del local- "Esto indica 15 grados"- Dijo Meiling mientras seguía viendo como descendía la temperatura- "12 grados"- La temperatura bajaba cada vez más. A la prima de Li no el entusiasmaba la idea de congelarse, ya tuvo suficiente una vez en primaria cuando fueron de excursión a la pista de patinaje- "¡Oh, no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡A mi no me vuelven a congelar! ¡Vamos! ¡Sobre encima de mi cadáver!"- Gritó en alto. Las dos mujeres que la acompañaban la miraron y después se miraron con una expresión en sus ojos que decía: '¿Se ha vuelto loca del frío?' Pero todo pensamiento se desvaneció cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, pero no un temblor de tierra de los que resquebrajan el suelo y luego lo abren en dos, sino un temblor que volvía el suelo de gelatina, se movía como si de un líquido se tratase, con un movimiento oscilante de arriba abajo, por este hecho pensaron al principio que se trataba de una ilusión.

- "¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?"- Dijo la dueña del local enfurecida.

- "¡Maldita sea! ¡Meiling! ¡Joder! ¡¿No sabes cómo terminar con esta locura?!"- Chilló Lin balanceándose de un lado a otro ya exasperada.

- "¿Te crees que si lo supiera estaría ahora haciendo el imbécil? Además… ¿desde cuando tengo **yo poder para hacer algo?"- Dijo mientras se sostenía sobre una mesa, en vano.**

- "¡Ya estoy harta!"- La dueña se desplazó a duras penas por el local y se dirigió detrás del mostrador. De debajo del mostrador sacó su bolso, del cual sacó unas tiras de papel de color amarillo anaranjado y un pincel.

- "¿Te pones a escribir ahora?"- Le inquirió Meiling, la mujer ignoró el comentario y se dedicó a escribir algo sobre el papel- "¿Y sin tinta?"- La mujer terminó con el último trazo y se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo, puso el papel entre sus dedos, delante de su cara y cerró los ojos. En sus labios empezaron a sonar unos cánticos y rezos, el papel cobró vida en su mano, se irguió y un extraño aura empezaba a rodearle. Después de un momento lanzó el papel con fiereza contra el suelo. En un principio nada pareció suceder, pero inmediatamente después todo volvió a quedarse quieto y pacífico, como antes estuvo.

- "¿Decías?"- Dijo la mujer a Meiling con una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en su rostro.

- "Perdona Tiao pero sigue haciendo frío"- Puntualizó Lin, lo que hizo que se ganara una mirada furiosa de la mujer.

- "Soy hechicera, no una diosa"- Dijo con aires de soberbia. El frío que unos minutos habían sentido no podía competir con lo que ahora sentían, era una sensación de un frío absoluto que te llegaba hasta los huesos. Un frío tan penetrante que te helaba hasta la sangre, pero a su vez sentían como un gran calor empezaba a formarse en su interior, al principio comenzó por el pecho y seguidamente fue extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, como una plaga. Era un calor intenso. Era algo contradictorio pues por un lado sentían un frío helante que les calaba hasta los huesos y por otro lado estaba ese calor intenso que les comía desde dentro. Eran dos cosas que podían surgir a la misma vez, nada tenían que ver la una con la otra excepto a que eran opuestas.

- "¿Lo sentís también?"- Preguntó Lin mientras caía sobre el suelo, sentía como las fuerzas escapan de su interior, se sentía cansada, débil, enfermiza.

- "Sí, este tiritante frío y este calor abrasador, creo que si no fuera porque desde hace años que no me pongo enferma, diría que son claros síntomas de…"- La dueña del local cayó como Lin sobre el suelo. Se sentían sumamente fatigadas, casi al estado de estar exhaustas.

- "… Un resfriado o un catarro"- Dijo Meiling mientras se unía a las otras dos.

- "O una gripe mismamente ¿no te fastidia?"- Dijo Lin cada vez más irritada de cómo se sentía. Era absurdo sentirse así cuando hace solo un par de minutos estaban totalmente sanas, las tres. Era como si en ese local hubiera saltado una epidemia.

- "Yo diría que esto es más grave que una simple epidemia de un virus. Esto es producto de un hechizo. Esto es pura y simple magia"- Las tres mujeres se sentían cada vez peor y la que peor lo estaba afrontando era Meiling pues de las tres ella era la única que carecía de fuerza mágica para afrontar ese poder.

- "¡Hey! ¡Meiling!"- La joven empezaba a cerrar los ojos del agotamiento físico que soportaba con el mero hecho de intentar quedarse despierta- "¡No te duermas!"- Lin se había acercado a la prima de Li con toda la fuerza que aún tenía y la agitó por los hombros- "No puedes dejarnos ahora, antes tienes que ver mi boda con tu primo"- Meiling entreabrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Lin y vio como esta sonreía al verla abrir los ojos.

- "Eso será en tus sueños"- Dijo Meiling intentando esbozar una sonrisa.

- "Si cierras los ojos seguro que no estarás ahí para impedirlo, no te preocupes, que será una realidad"- Dijo en un tono que intentaba ser ligero y de broma.

Meiling siempre había pensado de Lin lo peor, pues no se podía decir que fuera una chica de poca modestia. La joven se esforzaba excesivamente, según creía Meiling, para estar siempre hermosa o peor aún, para estar más hermosa que nadie. Era un tanto presumida con lo que tenía, lo que no eran muchos para gusto de Meiling, y para que mentir, podía ser una persona vanidosa y pedante. Era un ser engreído por naturaleza, era muy dura y fría con todas las mujeres y en cambio delante de Shaoran era todo cariño y mimos.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba antes de saber que era la mujer prometida para casarse con su primo nunca se había fijado en ella. Cuando ahora lo pensaba con calma, Lin siempre había tenido fama de ser una chica bastante tranquila y callada según sus familiares, enseñada en las labores de cómo dirigir una gran casa, normas y conducta impecables, la habían enseñado todas las artes: la música, la danza, los arreglos florales, las artes marciales… de conducta calmada y cabeza fría, la tachaban sus padres de ser una niña intachable, también había hablado con sus amigas de clase una vez, solo por curiosidad. Había descubierto que era una chica callada y muy compuesta, no hubo palabras de queja ni tampoco nada que agregar sobre alguna mancha en su conducta.

Quizá el tiempo cambiaba a las personas o quizá fuera una máscara que había cubierto su rostro hasta ahora. En todo caso no podía asegurar que la joven fuera todo lo víbora y arpía que quisiera, solo podía explicar lo que había visto y para seguir siendo sinceros, la joven Lin siempre había sido coqueta solo y únicamente con Shaoran, siempre le exigía que la acompañase y que la mimara, que estuviera pendiente de ella, para nada era una descarada que flirteaba con cualquier hombre, eso era algo en lo que no se había fijado hasta ahora, pero… ¿por qué pensaba en eso ahora?

- "Incluso muerta no os dejaría casaros"- Dijo con un tono irónico.

- "Pues mejor mantente viva, no podría soportar a tu espíritu acosándome día y noche, serías un incordio mayor de lo que ya eres"- Siang-Sing las mirada con una sonrisa, desde que las conocía siempre se habían llevado como el perro y el gato pero ahora, aparentemente, habían firmado un tregua, temporal, pero aún así una tregua. Toda esta calma se disipó cuando en el centro del local, delante de las miradas asombradas de las mujeres, empezó a elevarse una montaña del suelo, como si fuera de puro plástico. Crecía, estirándose hasta subir más y más. La ofuda improvisada de Siang-Sing no había servido para nada, pues no impedía que lo que fuese que era eso creciese más y más. Cuando se hubo estirado hasta su máximo empezó a moldearse, hasta que al final tomó un aspecto, una forma que ante sus ojos era humana.

- "¿Qué es eso?"- Preguntó Lin con los ojos entrecerrados para ver si podía discernir que era ese ser que se había presentado ante ellas.

- "Algo que no nos va a gustar"- Dijo la mayor de las tres con tono desconfiado.

- "Buena pregunta…"- Murmuró Meiling para sí misma. La figura terminó de moldearse para al final adquirir color y textura. Ante ellas apareció una mujer, una mujer que tenía la piel blanca y los ropajes oscuros, tan oscuros como la noche.

- "No nos va a gustar nada"- Dijo de nuevo la dueña del local viendo que ante ellas flotaba un ser mágico.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

- "¡¿Esto es alguna clase de broma?!"- Gritó Touya enfurecido. En todos los lugares por donde su mirada alcanzaba a ver había gente tirada en el suelo, después de unos interminables minutos en los que todos parecían haber enloquecido, después agonizado, habían finalmente quedado inconscientes o quizá quedaron tan exhaustos que ya no les quedaron fuerzas para seguir gimiendo como enfermos agonizantes.

- "En mi opinión creo que estamos siendo invadidos por extraterrestres"- Dijo Andrew con su típica sonrisa de humorista que nunca tiene la más mínima gracia. Todos los presentes le lanzaron una mirada amenazadora- "Tranquis… solo quería aligerar el ambiente"- Dijo levantando las manos en gesto de que se calmaran.

- "¿Sabes lo que ayudaría para que el ambiente se aligerara?"- Preguntó Paul con un ceño.

- "¿Qué?"- Quiso saber Andrew en actitud inocentona.

- "Que te quedaras callado con tus comentarios tan poco oportunos o mejor que te unieras a ellos y te tiraras al suelo. A veces me pregunto si cuando naciste no se le olvidaron añadir un cerebro a esa cabeza"- Dijo haciendo un gesto dramático con los hombros y dejando escapar un suspiro.

- "¡Callaos los dos de una maldita vez! ¡En estos momentos no necesitamos una pelea de niños!"- Los dos miraron al entrenador y enseguida descubrieron la razón de los rumores en cuanto a ese hombre. Para nada decían que era uno de los entrenadores más estrictos y amenazadores que había en esa competición.

- "Lo que ahora necesitamos es descubrir que es lo que domina este campo"- Dijo Alex con actitud sumamente tranquila y objetiva.

- "Eso es fácil de contestar"- Dijo Touya con su tono de huraño- "Seguro que es una de esas malditas cards"- Paul volvió a mostrar su ceño, Alex por su parte entrecerró la mirada y Andrew se tornó serio.

- "Sospechaba que sucedía algo cuando Eriol mandó a Nakuru que viniera"- Dijo Paul pensativo- "Siempre que sucede algo la manda llamar, me preguntaba que era lo que sucedía esta vez"- Andrew le miró y afirmó con la cabeza a su vez.

- "Yo he sentido algo durante esta competición, pero teniendo en cuenta los registros de poderes que fluyen en Hong Kong desde eras ancestrales no le di mucha importancia"- Dijo Alex llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

- "¿Y qué son esas cards?"- Preguntó Andrew.

- "Son unos objetos mágicos que por alguna extraña razón están libres de un sello mágico que las mantenía encerradas. En realidad no entiendo como he llegado a meterme en este asunto"- Dijo esto último para sí mismo.

- "¿Y estos objetos tienen vida propia o son controlados por alguien?"- Touya levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta de Alex, en cierto modo era una pregunta que le había asombrado. Si mal no recordaba estas cards actuaban bajo el poder de alguien, pero… hasta este momento nadie se había centrado en ese asunto. Descubrir el titiritero que manejaba los hilos de este endemoniado asunto.

- "Son controlados por alguien, necesitan de alguien poderoso para poder ser controladas"- Dijo con todo ausente- _"Alguien poderoso…"_- No habría muchas personas que pudieran tener el poder de controlar a esas cards, alguien de fuerte poder pero de débil voluntad, alguien que se dejara sumir bajo el control de las cards y desatar el mal como era el deber de las cards.

- "Tch, esa definición no es muy concreta, mismamente uno de nosotros podría ser el que estuviera detrás de todo, en definitiva ninguno de nosotros ha sido afectado por su poder lo que demuestra nuestro nivel"- La afirmación de Andrew no pasó a la ligera para ninguno de los cuatro, era evidente que el inglés acababa de sembrar la semilla de la duda.

- "Deja de decir tonterías Andrew, no creo que ninguno de nosotros sea tan estúpido de quedarse aquí para atacar después"- Pero Paul sabía que esa penosa excusa era muy pobre.

- "En realidad no"- Dijo Alex- "¿Qué mejor coartada que estar con el resto de inafectados para que después le descarten como el culpable de todo?"- Alex, con su sonrisa petulante se cruzó de brazos.

- "Sería mejor dejar todas estas paranoias"- Dijo Paul intentando suavizar el ambiente ya de por sí tenso. Paul iba a decir algo cuando de repente sus labios no dejaron escapar ningún sonido. Touya le vio mover los labios para hablar pero no se oía nada. Paul empezó a agitarse al ver que los sonidos no salían de sus labios.

- "¿Qué pasa Paul?"- Preguntó Andrew al ver que Paul movía la boca pero no pronunciaba palabra. Alex también se percató de algo, empezó a tocarse las orejas y a golpearlas ligeramente con la palma de la mano.

- "¿Podéis hablar más alto? No os oigo"- Touya miró a los dos jóvenes y empezó a preocuparse cuando en un instante les siguió Andrew.

- "¿Por qué la luz se está apagando?"- El joven fijó la mirada en una farola de luz, entrecerrando la mirada y mirando esa luz brillante.

- "¿Qué decís?"- Dijo Alex en un tono más alto de lo normal, casi como chillando.

Touya no comprendía lo que pasaba pero en el momento que giró la cabeza y miró al inglés de pelo rubio y ojos azules supo en su rostro que algo andaba mal, el joven levantó la mano señalando su espalda pero cuando se hubo percatado de lo que señalaba ya era demasiado tarde, algo le había atacado. Touya se dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que la cosa se abalanzaba sobre él, esquivándola. Delante de los cuatro hombres había cuatro seres de piel blanca y ropajes oscuros, exceptuando a uno que era de piel enteramente oscura. Cada uno de ellos, exceptuando al de la piel oscura tenía algo extraño. Uno llevaba una venda en los ojos, otro llevaba la boca cosida y el tercero carecía de orejas, el cuarto era enteramente negro y en lugar de manos, su brazo se prolongaba hasta quedar en un afilado pico, con el cual había atacado a Touya. El entrenador y los otros tres jugadores se apiñaron contra el enemigo cuando el mayor de los Kinomoto fue advertido de algo por Alex.

- "Entrenador…"- Touya dirigió su mirada hasta donde Alex miraba y vio que en su brazo había una herida no muy profunda pero si bastante importante como para hacerle sangrar de una manera alarmante.

- "¿Pero cómo? ¿Si ni siquiera he…?"- Entonces miró a los jóvenes y los seres que tenía delante- _"¿… Sentido que me cortara?"- El hombre se llevó la mano a la herida y comprobó que en efecto sus sospechas eran ciertas- "No tengo tacto"_

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Tomoyo miraba a la habitación en la que ahora estaba Hua, hacía solo unos minutos el aparato que estaba conectado al cuerpo de la joven había emitido un pitido largo e interminable y que aún pitaba en su mente. El doctor y las enfermeras entraron con rapidez echando a las mujeres del cuarto sin la menor delicadeza, simplemente las indicaron que salieran con mucha urgencia mientras las empujaban al exterior del cuarto y veía como un equipo que era tirado por un celador era puesto al lado de la cama de la joven. La japonesa observó la reacción de las dos mujeres, las cuales no se mostraron ni preocupadas ni alarmadas por tal conmoción. Era más, las dos mujeres se quedaron quietas al oír el largo pitido, cualquiera que las hubiera visto habría pensado que eran unas mujeres insensibles, pero esa no era la realidad que las rodeaba a ellas. Tomoyo se acercó a las dos mujeres y finalmente las encaró con todo el valor que pudo encontrar y reunir.

- "Necesito saber que significa todo esto, ¿qué es lo que sucede?"- Feng Lian la miró con la cara contraída por un dolor que intentaba guardarse para ella misma, pero que no supo contener.

- "El día que más temía ha llegado. Finalmente la he perdido. Finalmente se ha ido de mi lado"- Dijo Feng Lian compungida- "Mi niña, la niña que he criado todos estos años ha vuelto a donde pertenecía, finalmente ha podido aceptar lo que el destino la había deparado, finalmente ha sabido afrontar a sus propios temores abandonándome"- El pesar que podía sentir en las palabras de la mujer causaban dolor en el pecho de Tomoyo. No entendía lo que quería decir la mujer pero el desgarre que llevaban las palabras que decía era devastador, era como si se hubiera rendido tras una lucha que acababa de perder, como cual soldado que pierde la batalla perdiendo la esperanza con ella.

- "Un futuro muy duro tiene por delante, tendrá que seguir con entereza, con fuerza y valor. No sé realmente cuales serán las dificultades por las que el destino le hará pasar, pero tengo fe de que al final ha hecho lo correcto. Ha aceptado enfrentarse a la verdad y enfrentarla cara a cara"- Dijo Yelan mirando al cuarto donde los médicos intentaban reanimar a la joven- "Lo que ahora temo es no saber si hemos llegado demasiado tarde"- Dijo con un todo ligeramente angustiado, pero con su rostro sereno y calmado, ahora entendía Tomoyo de donde había sacado esa aptitud tan seria. Las tres mujeres esperaron fuera del cuarto hasta que finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eterna espera de angustia, el doctor salió con una expresión entre triste e impotente con algo que parecía ser una expresión en su rostro no habitual en ese hombre pero tampoco desconocida para él. Cuando las miró a la cara no hacían falta palabras para expresar lo que venía a comunicarlas.

- "Señoras…"- Empezó a buscar las palabras adecuadas en esos casos, no era la primera vez, pero siempre hera muy difícil dar esa clase de noticias, en conclusión decidió ser directo y franco- "… Me temo que no hemos podido hacer nada por ella"- Tomoyo sintió como el pecho se le encogía absorbiendo todo el aire que había en él. Levantó la mirada hacia las dos damas y esperó alguna reacción de ellas pero estas meramente asintieron asimilando la confirmación a algo que al parecer ya temían.

- "¿Puedo entrar a verla?"- Preguntó la madre de Hua. El doctor también se sintió algo aturdido ante la escasa reacción de las mujeres pero accedió a la petición de la señora, quizá fuera de la clase de personas que no mostraban sus emociones en público.

Cuando las enfermeras hubieron salido con el equipo de reanimación marcharon lanzando una mirada lastimera a las pobres mujeres que entraban al cuarto, Tomoyo las siguió. Yelan entró la última y se quedó cerca de la puerta siendo la que la cerrara. Tomoyo observó como la señora Takano iba al otro lado del cuarto y se acercaba a las ventanas, corrió las cortinas dejando el cuarto a oscuras, pero extrañamente aún se podía ver algo entre la oscuridad. Siguió con su mirada a la señora que se volvió hacia la cama, vio que dejaba su bolso sobre la cama a los pies de ella y seguidamente observó como sacaba algo envuelto en un paño fuera del bolso. Era algo envuelto en unos paños malgastados y viejos. Lo sacó con delicadeza, pudo ver como sus manos temblaban, miró a la cara de la señora y pudo percibir cierto pesar y temor, pero ¿temor a qué?. Puso el objeto con cuidado sobre la cama, miró a su hija por un segundo, dejó escapar un suspiró y desenvolvió el paquete. Tomoyo observó con vagueza el objeto y lo siguiente que supo es que bajo los pies de la señora se formaba un círculo mágico mientras la veía mover los labios silenciosamente.

- "Ya es el momento"- Tomoyo desvió su mirada hacia la madre de Shaoran y vio que esta la estaba observando- "Pronto descubrirás el porqué de todo"- Tomoyo volvió su mirada nuevamente a la madre de Hua cuando está vez la oyó pronunciar un cántico en un idioma que desconocía. El círculo del suelo empezó a brillar con más fuerza y el objeto que había estado envuelto se elevó en el aire. Tomoyo pudo ver que se trataba de una esfera, una esfera muy extraña, de color blanco rosáceo, era una piedra, una piedra muy extraña. La esfera estalló en mil pedazos cuando la última frase fue pronunciada.

- "Despertad del letargo al que habéis sido sumidos y volved a nosotros una vez más, volved a su lado una vez más"- El círculo también se destruyó debajo de los pies de la señora Takano como trozos de cristal, esparciéndose hacia los lados, como chispas de una bengala que se extinguen al final.

- "Nuestra misión en esta historia ya ha terminado, pero nuestro papel sigue siendo indispensable hasta que el final de este cuento acabe"- Dijo Yelan. Tomoyo estaba totalmente confundida pero mayor fue su confusión cuando notó que la cama en la que yacía Sagara estaba vacía ahora.

- "¿Cómo…?"- Se acercó a la cama y palpó sobre las sábanas asegurándose que sus ojos no estaban engañándola. Miró nuevamente a las señoras, primero a la señora Li y después a la señora Takano.

- "Ha renacido una vez más"- Respondió la señora dejando caer una lágrima por su rostro- "Ha renacido para hacer lo que debe hacer y ser quien quiere ser"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hui Li seguía sin entender la locura que les había invadido a todos, pero lo que más le perturbaba en esos instantes era la razón por la cual el profesor de pelo grisáceo y gafas no se veía afectado.

- "Será mejor que salgamos de aquí cuanto antes"- Yukito se sentía tan impotente, en esos momentos era solo una persona normal y corriente que solo podía huir para salvar su vida, era una situación tan irritante y molesta, se sentía impotente sin él… sin su otro yo. En esos instantes el profesor no se daba cuenta del poder que escondía en su interior. No se había percatado que si no hubiera sido por ese poder que permanecía en letargo en su interior no hubiera podido escapar al hechizo que controlaba a todos los demás.

- "Al parecer es lo más conveniente en estos momentos"- Dijo el chino mirando a sus lados. Habían sido acorralados por casi toda la gente del edificio. Yukito sabía que la razón de ese comportamiento irracional eran las cards, ¿pero qué debían hacer? ¿Enfrentarse a ellas? Sin el poder de la Cazadora no se podía sellar a esas cards, por lo que… ¿qué podía hacer? Solamente huir como un cobarde.

- "Por ese lado"- Yukito empujó al chico hacia un lado y los dos corrieron a través de un pasillo atestado de locos que decían ver cosas que no había o que simplemente atentaban con matarse, el infierno temblaría ante tal espectáculo.

- "¿Cómo puede ser que todos se hallan vuelto locos?"- Dijo irritado.

- "Tú eres amigo de Li ¿verdad?"- Yukito ya le había visto alguna vez con el equipo de fútbol chino en algún entrenamiento y ahora que se fijaba tenían un temperamento bastante similar.

- "Sí, Li es mi capitán o al menos antes lo era"- Murmuró esto último. Hui y Yukito se desviaron hacia una esquina y de frente se encontraron con varios estudiantes con rostro sombrío. Se pararon y al ver ninguna escapatoria delante decidieron dar media vuelta.

- "Nos están dejando sin salidas"- Los dos hombres corrieron escaleras abajo pero vieron como por esas escaleras subían otro grupo de personas.

- "Arriba"- Dijo ya sin saber porque lado seguir. Los dos subieron escaleras arriba corriendo con toda la prisa que sus piernas podían alcanzar y en la siguiente planta miraron a ver si había alguien para escapar por uno de los pasillos, pero como si les hubieran leído la mente, aparecieron más personas.

- "Será mejor ir a la azotea"- Dijo Yukito sin más opciones que ofrecer. Los dos hombres llegaron a la puerta que daba con la azotea y la encontraron cerrada. Hui sacó rápidamente una ofuda de la ropa e invocó al viento que arrancó la puerta del marco y les dejó salir a la azotea.

- "¿No se asombra?"- Preguntó el chino al ver que el profesor no se inmutaba al ver su muestra de magia. Hui no entendía como podía ser alguien normal, debía ser un hechicero, pero no había indicios de poder en él, no había sentido nada en especial en ese hombre, jamás le había llamado la atención y si le hubieran dejado apostar hubiera dicho que carecía de cualquier poder mágico. Debía ser muy bueno ocultando su poder, pero si hubiera sido así, hubiera podido reconocerle, los grandes hechiceros siempre eran bien conocidos o al menos así había sido siempre.

- "Digamos que he tenido mis experiencias con la magia"- Fue la respuesta del profesor.

Los dos corrieron hasta llegar al final de la azotea para chocarse con la verja delante de ellos, miraron abajo y solo vieron la lejanía del suelo, retrocedieron varios pasos hasta quedar en el medio de la azotea. La gente también salió a la azotea por donde ellos salieron y empezó a esparcirse hacia los lados, hasta formar un círculo que los encerraba, que los dejaba enjaulados. Espalda con espalda, Hui y Yukito miraron a su alrededor intentando tantear la situación en la que se encontraban. En un breve instante el profesor pudo ver algo moverse hacia ellos, haciéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que ante él apareció un ser de piel blanca y ropajes negros. El ser se desdobló en dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pudo ver que uno de ellos sostenía algo en su mano, no descubrió que era hasta ver un brillo metálico que refulgió en sus ojos. Era un cuchillo. Yukito dio un paso atrás al ver que ese ser hacía gesto de acercarse, pero solo tiró el arma al suelo, cerca de los pies del profesor. Yukito miró al arma y luego al rostro de ese ser. Hui, que miraba a los que los acorralaban, miró de reojo lo que pasaba a su espalda al ver que el profesor daba un paso atrás pegándose más a él. Había oído el sonido de metal al caer y resbalar sobre el suelo. Miró hacia donde procedía el ruido y vio que el profesor avanzaba hacia el arma.

- "¿Qué hace?"- Yukito se acercó lentamente al cuchillo mientras sus ojos empezaban a nublarse, a perderse en la nada del brillo de esa arma, a perderse en la oscuridad que ese brillo metálico le engullía.

- "Debo…"- Hui miró a los dos individuos que destacaban de entre la multitud.

- "¡Deje eso! ¿Qué va a hacer?"- El joven se acercó a él dándose la vuelta, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada sobre los dos seres.

- "No sirvo para nada, no soy más que un ser patético sin poder, que jamás podrá ayudar en esta batalla"- Cogió el cuchillo apartando la mano del chico que intentaba cogerle, cogió el arma con las dos manos y aferrándose a ella como a la vida misma se acercó el filo a su cuello.

- "¡No sea loco!"- Gritó Hui corriendo a su lado e intentando apartar el arma.

- "Debo… quitarme la vida"- Hui no iba a llegar a tiempo de evitar ese suicidio, esa locura, corrió para salvarle pero no hubo necesidad. El lugar se empapó de una luz cegadora y unas palabras resonaron en el aire.

- "Despertad del letargo al que habéis sido sumidos…"- Las manos de Yukito temblaron dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo, miró la tierra que pisaban sus pies para después cerrar los ojos y dejar que una sensación de reminiscencia le invadiera.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

El ser delante de ellas era una mujer que vestía de riguroso negro. Su rostro enmarcado en blanco como cual muñeca de porcelana. Sus labios eran pequeños y sus ojos también. Su peinado se definía en una coleta a un lado y un moño al otro. El traje que vestía era el de una enfermera, con falda hasta las rodillas, blusa y el gorrito en la cabeza, pero no en un color blanco como debía ser sino en un profundo negro.

- "¿Enfermera?"- Dijo la dueña del local levantando una ceja.

- "¿La card de la enfermedad?"- Se dijo a sí misma Meiling, pues entre la apariencia de la card y los síntomas que tenían no se le ocurrió más posibilidades.

- "Sería lo más acertado viéndola vestir así"- Las tres mujeres observaban a la card que permanecía inmóvil. Cada vez se hallaban más cansadas y fatigadas.

- "Por eso nos encontramos así, son síntomas de una gripe pero a mayor escala"- Dijo intentando que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas.

- "Me encuentro peor, necesito descansar"- Lin empezaba a cerrar los ojos, los párpados la pesaban cada vez más.

- "Aquí nadie descansa hasta que yo lo diga"- Dijo Meiling autoritaria. Las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron y miraron a Meiling.

- "Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo"- Dijo la dueña del Sweet Spring arrastrando las palabras al hablar. La card se movió y se dirigió a Meiling.

- "Eres fuerte para carecer de poderes"- La voz de la card era tan tétrica que daba escalofríos de solo oírla.

- "¿Suerte quizá?"- Se mofó la prima de Li. La card se agachó a su lado y la cogió de la cabellera.

- "La suerte siempre termina, tarde o temprano"- La card pasó su mano por el rostro de Meiling y la agarró de la barbilla. Meiling abrió los ojos al ver que la card se disponía a bajar la cabeza. La joven intentó forcejear pero carecía de fuerza para apartarla de ella. El rostro de la card se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella hasta que a unos meros milímetros de sus labios se oyó un estallido procedente de la puerta.

- "¡Alto!"- Shaoran entró como una exhalación y lo que vio ante él le dejó bastante sorprendido. Ante él su prima estaba en brazos de una card, pero que esta tuviera aspecto femenino le dejaba bastante descolocado. La card se apartó de la china de cabello azabache y se puso de pie, erguida.

- "Xiaolang…"- Murmuró Lin. Shaoran aún se hallaba algo trastornado por la imagen que había visto delante de él, no se veía todos los días a una chica intentando besar a otra ¿verdad? Aún así el hombre se espabiló y se centró en el tema al que le había traído a ese lugar. Después de un momento de aturdimiento caminó dentro del cuarto pero al primer paso sintió una sensación extraña invadir su cabeza, era una sensación anestésica que le hacia sentir a sus músculos cansados, también se unía una sensación de infinito cansancio con un extraño aturdimiento que hacia que su mente se sintiera pesada y también le hacía sentir una sensación de que su cabeza se comprimía por los lados. Shaoran dio un paso atrás y agitó la cabeza para intentar despejar esa sensación.

- "¿Pero que es esta sensación?"- Se preguntó cuando se volvió a sentir normal y sin ninguno de los síntomas anteriores. Levantó la cabeza y miró al ser delante de él con figura humana femenina. La card se acercó a la puerta y se mantuvo al otro lado del marco de la puerta, sin traspasarla en ningún momento. Su mirada se quedó fija en los ojos del chino y mostró una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa que carecía de maldad, una sonrisa que era más de simpatía, pero tan corta como el destello de un rayo.

- "Entra si eres capaz"- La mujer extendió su mano hacia un lado y sus dedos se alargaron hasta ser finos, tan finos y largos como las puntas de las agujas. Se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia donde se encontraban las tres mujeres.

- "Maldita sea"- Shaoran no podía entrar sin verse afectado por ese poder que envolvía el local.

- "Para ellas es más fácil soportar el dolor porque no se ven afectadas de tal manera como te ves afectado tú"- Dijo la card sin darse la vuelta.

- "¿Qué quieres decir?"- La mujer paró un momento.

- "Cuanto mayor sea tu poder, mayor será la fuerza que se necesita para contrarrestarlo, ¿no es así como funcionan las cosas en la magia? ¿o en la vida misma? Es muy sencillo, cuanto más poderoso seas más pesada será la carga que lleves, en este caso será mayor el dolor. No podrás entrar sin haber muerto antes de llegar a mi"- La mujer pareció haber movido la cabeza hacia un lado pero volvió a mirar al frente- "Solo mi señor sería capaz de soportar el dolor que el mismo soporta y solo la Cazadora sería lo suficientemente fuerte para capturarme. Tú en cambio no llegas a ser uno y jamás serás el otro. Solo eres un muñeco sin poder real"- Shaoran le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- "No necesito a nadie para poder capturarte"- Shaoran tomó aire y sin darle tiempo a pensárselo una segunda vez entró, avanzó un pie y seguidamente el siguiente pie fue detrás, lentamente entró al lugar. El hombre no pudo dar ni cuatro pasos más hasta que cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas. La punta de su espada se clavó en el suelo y con sus manos se sostuvo con la empuñadura.

- "¿Ya no puedes dar un paso más?"- La card ya estaba de nuevo encima de la prima de Li. Meiling la miraba con ojos preocupados.

De todos los lugares de Hong Kong ¿Por qué el campus? Y sin saber como esa pregunta la distrajo. De todo Hong Kong… ¿Por qué el campus era el lugar escogido? De todo Hong Kong porque solamente el lugar centrado era el campus… A excepción del último percance todas las cards habían atacado dentro del recinto del campus, pero… ¿por qué? Meiling volvió a la realidad cuando sintió una punzada sobre su cuello. Sus ojos volaron hacia arriba para encontrarse con la sombra de esos ojos oscuros y lentamente supo que no resistiría al encanto de esa sensación que empezaba a invadirla. En un instante su poder cedió y finalmente sucumbió bajo el hechizo de ese extraño ser.

La card se había acercado a la joven y con su mano transformada, con esos dedos convertidos en punzones extremadamente finos, empezó a introducir sus agujas en el cuello de la joven. No encontró resistencia alguna de la joven y no tuvo problemas en sumirla mientras absorbía de su cuerpo la energía que emanaba de ella.

- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Preguntó Lin al ver por los punzones, que eran transparentes, como absorbía algo del interior de la prima de su novio.

- "Traigo conmigo la debilidad humana, yo soy la card creada con el único propósito de darle a los humanos el sabor de la debilidad de su propia existencia. Es tan sencillo matar a un ser humano, es tan delicada su vida... No hay necesidad de un gran hechizo o molestarse si quiera en hacer aparatosos planes como soléis hacer vosotros los humanos, solo hay que darles un poco de su propia debilidad. El cuerpo humano es tan vulnerable y frágil que con un solo soplo puede ser derrotado"- Dijo mientras Meiling seguía indefensa ante la card. Poco a poco sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla de su cuerpo. Sentía como si no fuera capaz de afrontar nada, cansada y derrotada- "Yo soy una card que solo les da a los seres humanos un poco de sus enfermedades. Solo hago que la naturaleza se abata sobre su verdadera forma contra ellos, como vinieron al mundo, indefensos"

Shaoran levantó la cabeza y reuniendo toda la fuerza que podía se levantó de nuevo y avanzó hacia la card. Su espada parecía de un peso anormal, era como si pesara diez veces más, como si su cuerpo no fuera capaz de cargar con semejante peso. No lo dudo mucho más, ya estaba tardando demasiado y eso le estaba costando la vida de su prima. Se concentró en lo que debía hacer y alzando el arma en el aire, le lanzó la espada oblicuamente, de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo, de un solo, fuerte y tajante golpe, que la card supo parar con su otra mano. Entre esas agujas que tenía por dedos paró el golpe del chino, volvió ligeramente su cabeza y miró al joven de soslayo. Shaoran tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada determinada en sus ojos.

- "Tienes voluntad…"- La card separó la aguja del cuello de Meiling y esta sintió un leve alivio sobre su cuerpo. La card se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y miró al joven a la cara. Apartó la espada de un golpe y Shaoran se retrajo a una postura de defensa, dando un solo paso atrás. La card se fijó en el joven y sonrió repentinamente- "No podía ser de otra forma"- Shaoran se quedó mirando sin comprender que significaba eso pero no le importó. Decidido esperó a que ella atacase pero la card no se movió. Es más, no hizo ningún otro movimiento y lo más extraño aún, había apartado la mirada del chino y había levantado su rostro para mirar más allá del joven. Mirando al aire moverse fuera del local.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Las ramas de los árboles se mecían según el sentido del viento. La vida seguía fluyendo por cada ser, las nubes seguían asolando la ciudad y en cada lugar diferente las nubes actuaban de una manera u otra, en algunos lugares llovía, en otros simplemente esperaban calmadas, el clima era inestable y el olor a miedo empezaba a subir, a hacerse presente en cada paso que se daba, en cada palabra que se decía, en cada respiración que se sostenía.

La soledad de un cuarto, la oscuridad en él, la ausencia de todo sentimiento, el frío esperar de la nada, el mortuorio silencio de los fantasmas. En una habitación abandonada de vida se podía discernir el renacer de una luz, de una luz dorada. Esa luz salía de un estante y de ese estante salió un libro, un libro que flotaba sobre el suelo, un libro de color rosáceo con unas palabras en la portada.

El libro se inclinó hasta quedar vertical, delante de él estaba el dibujo de un animal, una especie de león dorado, un león de ojos dorados, mientras que en la contraportada estaba el dibujo de una luna. Bajo el libro, en el suelo del cuarto, se formó un símbolo circular, un símbolo que brillaba en el suelo, un brillo casi cegador. Los dibujos empezaron a brillar e inmediatamente el dibujo de la contraportada desapareció. Mientras que el de la portada empezaba a brillar con más fuerza. Unas palabras que el viento había traído consigo abrieron la ventana del cuarto haciendo que todos los objetos dentro de él volaran, de un lado a otro los objetos flotaban por esa fuerza natural hasta que las palabras se dieron a sonar.

_- "Despertad del letargo al que habéis sido sumidos…"_

Y como una llave, el libró reaccionó y de la portada de este salió un pequeño ser amarillo, alas blancas, extremidades cortas, cabeza grande y una cola en su punta blanca y peluda. El ser tenía los ojos cerrados y lentamente los fue abriendo. Cuando hubo despertado totalmente la luz ya empezaba a apagarse y el libro se desplomó sobre el suelo pesado inmediatamente después de que todo en el cuarto volviera a la penumbra. El pequeño guardián se sobresalto por el ruido.

- "¡¿Pero qué…?!"- El legendario guardián del libro miró a sus lados y no vio nada- "¡Aquí no hay nadie!"- Chilló enfadado- "¡Y ahora quién me va a dar de comer!"- Dijo indignado. Kerberos cruzó sus patitas y fue bajando sobre el suelo para finalmente quedar sobre él. Se dirigió al libro y miró en su interior para ver que no había nada en él- "Ya me lo temía…"- Dijo seriamente de repente- "¡Maldita sea! ¡A saber cuanto tiempo llevo encerrado en el libro hasta que finalmente me han dejado salir! ¿Cómo han podido hacer esto? ¡Solo Clow sabía los hechizos necesarios para mantenernos encerrados en el libro cuando las cards no están en su interior"- Kero quedó pensativo por un momento pero una sensación que recorrió su espalda le hizo sentir que no estaba solo en el cuarto y lentamente se fue dando la vuelta. Detrás de él, como salida de la nada, estaba alguien- "¿Quién…?"- La preguntó no llegó a ser formulada pues murió en su garganta antes de ser realizada.

- "Sabes quien soy"- Dijo esa persona con una sonrisa- "Siento mucho el haberos dejado a ti y a Yue dentro del libro, pero era necesario"- Dijo con una voz suave y relajada.

- "¿Necesario? ¡¿Por qué?!"- El guardián se elevó nuevamente en el aire.

- "Para encontrar el verdadero camino"- El guardián miró a la persona con un ceño en la frente- "Miedo, soledad, debilidad, eran pruebas que había que superar y que debía hacerse sin ayuda de nadie. Pruebas en esta vida para poder al final alcanzar el camino correcto, para no tomar decisiones equivocadas cuando llegara el momento"- El guardián se acercó a esa persona y la miró con tristeza.

- "¿Y al final toda esa prueba ha servido para algo?"- La mujer delante de él extendió la mano y le sonrió.

- "Sí"- Fue la llana contestación de la dama delante de él.

- "¿Y por qué ahora?"- Preguntó el guardián aún con evidente enfado en su voz.

- "Porque es ahora el momento, porque es ahora cuando necesito de tu ayuda Kero, de tu apoyo, de tu compañía. Es ahora que necesito de toda la ayuda y apoyo que me sea posible encontrar y que sea posible que me den. ¿Me ayudarás Kero? ¿Después de todo lo que te he hecho?"- El guardián la miró por unos momentos, ceñudo y pensativo, pero su rostro cambió rápidamente y asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en su carita. A ella no sabía decirle que no, a ella no podía decirle que no.

- "Sí, te ayudaré"- La mujer sonrió con más calor en sus ojos

- "Gracias"- Murmuró.

- "No hace falta que me las des. Sabes bien que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites,"- La mujer de ojos verdes y pelo corto le sonrió- "Siempre que me necesites. Jamás dudes de eso"

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

La luz fue desapareciendo lentamente, del fuerte destello de luz a las sombras de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos. Hui se quitó la mano con la que se había cubierto los ojos, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para que sus ojos volvieran a acostumbrarse a la luz natural y lo que observó delante de él le dejó totalmente sorprendido. Ahora, entre ellos permanecía un ser alado de serios ojos plateados. Le miró estupefacto, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver un ser creado por la magia, un ser creado a partir de los poderes de un hechicero, de los propios poderes de un ser humano, alimentando a ese ser con los poderes de su propia existencia.

En los tiempos que corrían, las criaturas mágicas estaban ya casi extintas, muy pocas sobrevivían y pocos hechiceros se arriesgaban a tal punto de arriesgar su propia existencia para la creación de otra vida. La magia se estaba perdiendo en ese sentido, una magia muy poderosa en algunos aspectos, pero mucho más débil en otros. En los tiempos en los que vivía Hui, la magia antigua que era la que dominaba esta clase de hechizos empezaba a ser olvidaba, solo los grandes clanes de antigüedad muy arraigada como el de su amigo Shaoran Li, era uno de los pocos que sobrevivían a los estragos que causaba el tiempo y el cambio de la mente humana sobre la magia. Era bien sabido por todos los hechiceros, tanto los de la antigua generación como los de la nueva, que la magia estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno, a un punto donde moriría, a un punto donde sus días finales podían ser contados con los dedos de una sola mano.

Un ser como ese, como el que sus ojos veían, era la primera vez que tenía oportunidad de ver personalmente, pero ya sabía quien era, había oído hablar de él de boca de una persona, bien era verdad que esa persona no era de las más habladoras, pero la precisión de su descripción como de sus poderes y de la misión que tenía tanto como el objetivo de su creación eran detalladas. Jamás olvidaría cuando Shaoran le habló de los seres mágicos que había tenido ocasión de conocer en Japón, los guardianes que protegían de las Clow Cards ahora convertidas en Sakura Cards, los dos seres alados que estaban en la portada y contraportada del libro. Kerberos, guardián protegido por el sol y apostado en la portada del libro, el león de ojos dorados; y el guardián de la contraportada, el ser protegido bajo el poder de la luna, el ángel de ojos plateados…

Yue.

Yue abrió sus ojos del precioso color de la plata. Su expresión adusta e inexpresiva marcó su cara como siempre. Movió sus ojos de un lado a otro indiferente, recorriendo con la mirada su alrededor, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba, analizando en el lugar en el que había despertado y las personas a las que tenía delante de él. Vio a todas esas personas a su alrededor y al hombre chino de rostro sorprendido que le miraba y no se inquietó en lo más mínimo, solo permaneció quieto, observando.

Todo era diferente de lo que recordaba por última vez. Todo había cambiado y era evidente que se encontraba en una situación hostil, de peligro. Levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, con su siempre expresión calmada y tranquila, de evidente indeferencia, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

- "Tú… tú… tú eres…"- Hui Liu no encontraba palabras a lo que quería decir, era más, no podía pensar en que decir.

Los demás a su alrededor parecieron recobrar de nuevo la noción de la situación en la que se encontraban. Yue miró al chino de soslayo, sin importarle demasiado su presencia exceptuando el hecho de ser el único de no estar bajo la influencia de ese poder desconocido, solamente se concentraba en ese poder que envolvía a los que le rodeaban y el poder que antes le rodeaba a él mismo antes de volver a su forma real. Había podido sentir la frustración de Yukito, su impotencia y su sentimiento de inutilidad, era como si su más férrea voluntad se hubiera doblegado ante un pequeño temor.

Había podido ver todo lo que ocurría durante todo el tiempo que había estado encerrado. No sabía como, pero después de que hubo sido sellado por su señora volvió a ser abierto el libro, pero por alguien que no era su ama, por alguien de aura distinta pero a la vez familiar. En el momento que fue abierto el libro los guardianes debían de haber salido del libro y por alguna extraña razón que desconocía los guardianes no pudieron salir de él, un hechizo fue lanzado y los dos seres se vieron impotentes, sin poder salir del libro, encerrados en él pero conscientes a su vez.

En el instante que eso sucedió, su conciencia sobre lo que Yukito hacía fue despierta, desde el principio pudo ver lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. Como este hombre se había convertido en profesor, su relación con los alumnos y la sensación de que un extraño poder vagaba por el mundo, que se desplazaba de un lugar a otro hasta que un día llegó alguien, una chica, un nueva alumna bajo la tutela de Yukito, una chica que le resultó extrañamente familiar e inquietantemente solitaria, de mirada perdida y sonrisa melancólica, una muchacha en la que halló una fuerza diferente a ninguna persona que hubiera conocido… o a ningún hechicero.

Mirando a sus lados tuvo pleno conocimiento que lo que Yukito había temido era ciertamente acertado pero había sido un sentimiento demasiado fuerte como para que fuera el que realmente sentía. Esto no podía ser otra cosa que el poder de las cards.

- "Aquí no podemos hacer nada"- Argumentó el ser alado. Miró al chino un tanto cauteloso- "Nos vamos"- Hui le miró con algo de sorpresa- "A no ser que desees quedarte"- Dijo sin importarle realmente la contestación del chino. A Yue solo le habían creado para preocuparse por una única persona, la persona que cuidaría de él, Kerberos y las cards y esa persona no era él.

- "¿Pero vamos a dejarlos así?"- Hui se acercó al guardián al notar que la gente a su alrededor se empezaba a agolpar sobre ellos. En sus ojos había un brillo extraño, un brillo malintencionado.

- "En mi no está el poder salvarles de la influencia de esas cards negras, solo hay una persona que pueda hacer eso y solo esa persona puede capturar las cards y sellarlas"- Dijo Yue buen sabedor de lo que decía.

- "Entonces vayámonos"- Hui sin pensárselo dos veces. Si ese ser no podía derrotar las cards era seguro que no podría. Se agarró de Yue sin dudarlo y este ni contento y descontento le agarró y desplegó sus alas, sin embargo los otros jóvenes no se abstuvieron de impedirles la salida y dejarles tan tranquilamente. Se abalanzaron sobre ellos con todo su peso y en el momento en que esto sucedía una extraña barrera se levantó verticalmente desde el suelo hasta el infinito cielo. Hui creyó que Yue fue el que efectuó esto, pero el guardián miró hacia lo alto, hacia las nubes y halló que sobre sus cabezas se hallaba alguien, la persona que realizó esta labor. Yue, con Hui en sus brazos, llegó hasta la altura del otro ser alado y se encontró cara a cara con una versión parecida a él, un austero ángel alado pero con rasgos más femeninos que los suyos.

- "Tú eres la guardiana de la Cazadora, Tiang Kong"- La guardiana deshizo el cristal que había aparecido en su mano y alzó la mirada hacia Yue, los dos tenían una expresión serena y adusta.

- "Y tú eres el guardián de las Sakura Cards, Yue"- Ninguno iba a ceder en esa batalla de quien era el ser más calmado y frío, los dos permanecieron callados hasta que Hui interrumpió el silencio acaecido solo interrumpido por las miradas de los dos guardianes.

- "Siento interrumpir, ¿pero qué haremos ahora?"- La guardiana movió la cabeza para fijarse por primera vez en el joven que llevaba Yue en sus brazos.

- "Esperar"- Dijo simplemente. Yue también estaba extrañado por la respuesta como Hui, pero a diferencia de él, supo como guardarse cualquier síntoma de asombroso o extrañeza para sí mismo.

- "¿A qué o quién?"- Preguntó Hui viendo como abajo, el ser que antes se había desdoblado en dos, volvía a juntarse para unirse en uno solo.

Era un personaje de piel blanca y ropajes tenebrosamente oscuros, de aspecto femenino cabía destacar. En un instante apareció en medio de la gente dominada un espejo, un gran espejo, un brillo bajo él, un círculo de luz bajo él. Hui no supo cuando apareció ese espejo, pero fue tan repentino que era casi increíble. Los tres en el cielo vieron como de un lado del espejo salía una mano, y como lentamente esa mano iba siendo seguida de un brazo y el resto del cuerpo. La persona iba saliendo lentamente de ahí estaba siendo seguida por un gran animal, parecido a un león pero sin su melena. Hui pudo comprobar cuando el animal alzó la cabeza que sus ojos eran dorados, estaban a una considerable altura pero pudo ver el brillo dorado como el oro en esa mirada felina. Ese no podía ser más que el otro guardián, Kerberos fue la conclusión a la que llegó Hui. Sin embargo desde la posición en que se encontraban no pudo ver bien el rostro de la persona que había salido antes que el guardián, pero podía apostar y es más, apostaba que era una mujer. La joven alzó la mano, la oyó gritar algo y en su mano empezó a flotar algo el cual fue rodeado de un fuerte viento arremolinándose a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente se formó una vara larga.

La vara era extremadamente larga, que la superaba en una longitud de medio cuerpo más, en la punta del báculo había una estrella, una estrella dorada de cinco puntas, la cual tenía a los lados un par de alas, por lo demás no pudo percibir más detalles, excepto que el color del resto de la vara era rosa. El joven levantó al cabeza para terminar con una mirada seria y curiosa.

- "¿Quién es ella?"- Los dos seres alados se miraron mutuamente y después desviaron su mirada hacia el joven. Sus rostros eran enigmas andantes.

- "La auténtica Cazadora"- Fue la respuesta llegada de Tiang Kong.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Los chicos estaban imposibilitados, les sería imposible en esas condiciones el poder atacar a esas cards, simplemente era imposible. Paul estaba mudo, Andrew estaba ciego, Alex sordo y Touya carecía de tacto. A cada uno se le había arrebatado uno de sus sentidos, cada uno estaba indefenso y en su conjunto estaban desamparados. Aún así el mayor problema no era si podían utilizar sus poderes o no en esas condiciones, sino si podrían llegar a comunicarse para poder llegar a un acuerdo de cómo atacar.

Touya miró su herida, aparentemente no había sido excesivamente grave, al menos no sentía dolor, pues no sentía nada, pero con ello tampoco podría saber, cuando le atacaran, si sería capaz de eludir un golpe sin ser tocado, pues era claro que cuando le golpearan ni podría sentirlo y si le hicieran un golpe mortal, lo más seguro es que ni notara el soplido del aire sobre su piel herida y moriría por la gravedad de la herida. También tenía la desventaja de que cualquier cosa que tocara, le era imposible sentirla y si podía coger un arma para defenderse no sentiría si realmente la estaba cogiendo con firmeza o no.

Los otros tres jóvenes se prepararon para enfrentar a los cuatro guerreros delante de ellos, pero sin el más asomo de idea de cómo combatirles. Touya carecía de poderes de combate y no podría ser de gran ayuda en ese punto. Paul sin voz no podía conjurar sus hechizos, Andrew sin vista no sabía hacia donde lanzarlos, el único capaz de atacar realmente de los cuatro era Alex y el solo no podría acabar con esos cuatro, era imposible.

Touya miró con cautela a los cuatro delante de él, ninguno se movió de su posición, ninguno dijo palabra alguna y en ese momento fue cuando notó que no estaban solos, desde una de las puertas del estadio pudo ver como se acercaba alguien más, Touya entrecerró más la mirada, no podía quejarse, al menos era una ayuda más al enorme problema.

Eriol entró corriendo al estadio con suma prisa. Iba acercándose a la luz del túnel atravesando la oscuridad para encontrarse con un panorama nubloso, tanto por el clima como por la situación. Debajo vio a 8 personas en total de pie, había otras tantas, pero que ya yacían tumbadas en el suelo. Se centró en esas 8 personas y notó y vio que cuatro de ellas no eran personas sino esas misteriosas cards. Eriol corrió hasta saltar la valla de las gradas y saltar hasta el suelo sin problemas. Corrió hacia sus compañeros y cuando llegó hasta ellos, se percató de algo diferente en ellos.

- "¿Has venido solo crío?"- Fue el recibimiento de Touya. Eriol solo sonrió, para desgracia del entrenador.

- "Siento ser tan poco para tu gusto pero tenemos otros problemas en mano"- Contestó el joven inglés. Se acercó a sus dos compañeros- "¿Estáis todos bien?"- Preguntó con algo más de seriedad pero sin borrar la sonrisa.

- "Depende de cómo definas bien. Ese…"- Dijo Señalando a Paul- "… Está ciego, el otro…"- Dijo señalando ahora a Andrew- "… Está mudo y Alexander está sordo y no son insultos, lo están literalmente hablando"- Eriol se puso delante de Paul y le pasó la mano por delante de los ojos, vio que Andrew quería explicarle algo, pero no le salía la voz por mucho que movía los labios, finalmente Andrew lo dejó por imposible al ver que no podía hablar. Eriol se dio la vuelta hacia Touya para preguntarle.

- "¿Cómo…?"- Antes de poder terminar la frase Touya le hizo una seña con la cabeza hacia las cuatro cards- "¿Y a ti no te han hecho nada?"- Dijo viendo que había explicado la carencia de sentidos de sus amigos pero que de él mismo no había dicho nada.

- "Si ahora me atropellara un autobús créeme que no sentiría nada en absoluto. ¿Ves este corte?"- Dijo señalando la herida- "Pues no siento nada en absoluto"- Eriol asintió con la cabeza asimilando el dato.

- "Esto es un problema muy serio"- Sonrió aún a pesar de lo que dijo.

- "Pues siento informarte que aquí el único que podría ayudarte es Alexander, claro, siempre que puedas decirle lo que quieras planear"- Dijo en un tono irónico. Alex por su parte no entendía que estaban diciendo pues solo veía los labios moverse, sin saber de que hablaban.

- "Eriol siento decir que Kinomoto tiene razón, no podemos ser de gran ayuda. Deberás arreglártelas solo"- Dijo Andrew. Eriol giró la cabeza para ver a las cuatro cards y sin dudarlo mucho más invocó a su báculo. El símbolo de Clow apareció bajo sus pies y su báculo de forma de sol se formó en sus manos. No había más opción, sino luchaba ahora, quien sabría lo que sucedería después.

- "Siempre me ha gustado apostar fuerte y hoy no voy a ser menos"- Dijo con una sonrisa e inmediatamente se dispuso para el combate.

·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-·~-

Hui miraba con mucho interés el combate que abajo había comenzado. La joven estaba luchando contra los estudiantes que estaban siendo controlados, en un momento que la muchacha pudo deshacerse de su presión sobre ella sacó una card y había oído como gritaba 'Sleep'. Todos los jóvenes a su lado cayeron al suelo desplomados, invadiéndoles enseguida un repentino y pesado cansancio que les hizo caer en un profundo sopor. La joven se guardó la card de nuevo y levantó la cabeza hacia lo que tenía delante. El ser de piel pálida y ropajes oscuros se mantuvo exento durante todo el combate. Ahora que ya no tenía a quien dominar tenía que atacar, o eso era lo que Hui pensaba.

- "Finalmente…"- Hui levantó la cabeza hacia el ángel de especto femenino- "… Se digna a aparecer"- El chino volvió a bajar la cabeza y allí vio como detrás del león y la muchacha apareció otro ser parecido al ser de piel clara que estaban enfrentando. La vio mover la cabeza para mirar, pero no hizo ademán de que fuera demasiado importante, simplemente se volvió y la oyó murmurar algo.

- "¿Qué estará diciendo?"- Se preguntó el joven en voz alta.

- "Lo que diga no tiene importancia, lo que debe de importar es lo que haga"- Dijo el guardián de ojos plateados.

- "¿Y qué son esos seres?"- Dijo mirando a ambos ángeles.

- "Son unas cards oscuras, con casi igual o más antigüedad que la vida misma"- Dijo Tiang Kong.

- "¿Y a qué se debe su aparición?"- Yue levantó su rostro también intrigado por la respuesta.

- "La aparición de las cards en este tiempo ya estaba marcado por el destino hace mucho tiempo, pero… la verdad es que esto se debe a mi creadora"- Yue levantó las cejas algo… ¿enfadado? ¿indignación?

- "¿Y por qué hizo una cosa así?"- Preguntó ahora Hui, demostrando la ira que Yue no mostraba.

- "Mi creadora vio un futuro, un futuro en el que ella no influiría y en él vio un gran desastre, un gran desastre que se podría haber evitado, pero que por circunstancias de la vida se produjo irremediablemente. Ella deseó dar una oportunidad al futuro, cambiándolo. Por ello planeó su propia muerte, decidió cambiar algunos detalles del futuro para su propósito y creo otros para así poder moldearlo"

- "¿Y por ello las cards se liberaron? ¿Todo fue planeado de antemano por tu creadora? ¿Incluso su propia muerte?"- Dijo Yue con su siempre voz impasible.

- "No y sí. Mi creadora cambió detalles de su vida y la siguiente vida que seguía a la suya, se ocupó de sus descendientes, de los descendientes de otros seres cercanos a ella, pero no supo si eso que había planeado realmente acabaría como ella esperaba. Su propia muerte era inevitable, fuera como fuese que la cambiase siempre terminaba con el mismo final, con el fin de su propia existencia y por ello su propia muerte no fue evitada sino encauzada de una manera que pudiera cambiar el destino del futuro. Una vez mi creadora me dijo que un futuro podía ser visto, pero no el futuro que debía ocurrir era el que siempre se podía ver. El futuro varía según muchos factores, un mínimo cambio de decisión puede afectar al futuro de muchas personas y ella decidió arriesgarse para que el futuro que ella vio no se realizara jamás"- Miró abajo donde la joven luchaba contra las dos cards. Pronto atacarían con sus verdaderas fuerzas, con sus auténticos poderes- "Dejó su propia muerte zanjada, sin ningún cabo suelto. Lo dejó todo arreglado para después de su defunción y hechizó el libro en el que estábamos nosotras selladas para que cuando se abriera el sello que estaba sobre las cards oscuras se rompiera en el momento en que nosotras fuéramos despertadas"- Hui tenía una mirada muy ceñuda.

- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó el subcapitán del equipo chino.

- "Sabía quien sería la elegida para derrotar a las cards, sabía que con nuestro apoyo sería capaz de capturar las cards, sabía que en el momento en que nosotras despertáramos su entrenamiento comenzaría, que las cards buscarían a quien dominar y que al darla la misma señal de partida las cards y la elegida, tendría una oportunidad de capturarlas, pues su poder no despertaría del todo hasta que por fin llegara el día donde las tinieblas serían eternas"- Se paró un momento y después prosiguió- "Sabía que solo ella sería capaz de abrir el libro"

- "¿Entonces ya sabía que esta lucha se efectuaría de esta manera?"

- "No. Solo lo preparó todo, para que tuvieran el mismo tiempo y las mismas oportunidades, para que en las mismas condiciones se decidiera quien sería vencedor, si ella o las cards. Pero hubo una cosa que jamás supo con absoluta certeza"

- "¿Cuál?"- Preguntó Hui.

- "Si al final, ella aceptaría"- Los dos hombres no entendieron que quiso decir con ello. Los tres miraron abajo- "Ya van a desplegar sus poderes"- Dijo mirando ambas cards- "Estas cards no fueron creadas exactamente para la lucha"

- "¿Sabes de que cards se tratan?"- Preguntó Yue.

- "Sí. 'The Pain' y 'The Fear'"- Hui comprendió el inglés sin dificultades.

- "¿El dolor? ¿y el miedo?"

- "'The Fear' es una card que te ataca utilizando tus mayores temores más intensamente en contra tuya. Además no solo ataca con tu mayor temor sino con varios a la vez, para que así no puedas recuperarte rápida o fácilmente. 'The Pain' por sí sola hace que un dolor mental o un dolor físico se agrave hasta acabar con tu existencia, eso es debido al intenso malestar que sienten como por el agotamiento que es el enfrentar un dolor tan duro. Todo ello acaba matando a la persona poseída. Sin embardo en conjunto con la card 'The Fear' hace que tu sufrimiento por ese miedo se intensifique de tal manera, que tu dolor sea insoportable hasta el punto de querer acabar con tu propia existencia, te hace sentir dolor físico del dolor mental en el que te ves visto y es tanta la presión y el dolor que es insoportable. Nadie ha podido salir vivo del sortilegio de ambas cards, es muy penetrante el dolor y el ser humano demasiado débil para enfrentarlo"- La explicación de la guardiana parecía tan simple y sin la más mera importancia que daba miedo pensar lo poco que le importaba todo aquello o al menos daba a entender que no le concernía mucho lo que ocurriera.

- "¿Y ese es el poder que tiene sumido a todos en el edificio?"- Preguntó Hui con un encogimiento de estómago, no le tenía miedo a ese ángel pero la cuestión era que las vibraciones que se sentían de ella no eran muy positivas o al menos no demasiado agradables.

- "Sí, lo cual es increíble, por lo general prefieren el ataque individual, no uno general, que hayan hecho esto no es buena señal, ninguna en absoluto"- La voz inalterada de la guardiana era alarmante, pensar que corría tanta sangre fría en un ser así era… poco consolador.

- "¿Y eso que indica?"- Preguntó Yue. Otro ser que hacía que su corazón se parara de frío.

- "Que el tiempo se agota"- Dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando al guardián de las Sakura Cards.

- "¿El tiempo? ¿Para qué?"- Preguntó el futbolista que estaba en brazos de Yue.

- "El tiempo para que el destino cierre al fin su camino. La hora en que por fin la última card aparezca. Cuando la profecía que lanzó mi creadora se cumpla al fin"- Dijo ceñuda.

- "¿Y cuál es esa profecía?"- Dijo Liu teniendo conocimiento al fin de la antigüedad del problema en el que se hallaba él y todos en ese momento.

- "Las palabras de mi creadora fueron claras"- La guardiana cerró los ojos y recitó las primeras líneas.

****

**_Noche tras noche, día tras día,  
solo oscuridad verás,  
solo negro algodón observarás,  
lágrimas del cielo te empaparán._**

**_12 Damas aparecerán,  
7 pecados cometerás  
y en la penúltima noche  
de sangre a la luna teñirán  
lo que dará comienzo al final._**

- "¿Esa fue la profecía de tu creadora?"- Preguntó Yue con un sentimiento de un vago recuerdo, como si ya hubiera oído antes esas palabras.

- "Sí. Y ahí abajo están dos de las doce damas"- Abajo la batalla seguía siendo difícil y casi cruenta, no había piedad en las dos criaturas de la oscuridad.

- "¿Por qué damas?"- Dijo Hui curioso ante el hecho de que todas las cards fueran declaradas damas- "¿Todas esas cards son representaciones femeninas?"

- "Sí. El hecho de que todas sean representaciones femeninas no es una simple casualidad. La razón es el sentido de superioridad de los hombres en épocas pasadas e incluso hoy día. Los dioses comprobaron que se infravaloraba a las criaturas femeninas de la especie humana y utilizaron eso para la creación de la forma física de las cards. En esa época donde las mujeres estaban siempre encadenadas con un hombre. Las pocas que adquirían poder para derrotar a un varón jamás se levantaban en contra de él y si lo hacían siempre lo hacían tras las sombras, sin la cantidad necesaria de destrucción que eso conllevaría, sin un gran número de víctimas. En general, durante esa época las mujeres siempre eran leales a los suyos, calladas, dirigidas bajo las normas de la sociedad, eran seres fáciles de dominar gracias a las reglas impuestas en su contra"- Dijo mirando de soslayo a los dos que estaban a su lado- "En definitiva. Los hombres eran más fáciles de tentar, más ambiciosos y con más poder y libertad, a diferencia de las mujeres. Por ello… las figuras eran femeninas, pero eso solo se determinó unos años más adelante de la creación de las cards. Antes de ello carecían de cualquier forma física"- Su mirada siempre intransigente, de una dureza asombrosa.

- "¿Y cómo consiguieron liberar las cards?"- Preguntó indignado Hui. Toda la situación era absurda.

- "Su guardiana dejó de protegerlas"- Dijo Yue esta vez, aunque sin saber como pudo saber ese dato. Tiang Kong desvió un poco sus ojos para mirarle y una pequeña sonrisa con cierto deje de ironía marcado en sus labios se mostró en su rostro. Ella sabía algo que el guardián de la luna desconocía.

- "¡¿Y tenemos que pagar por el error de esa guardiana?!"- La voz de Hui se alzó más de lo debido y desde abajo se hizo notar. Las cards levantaron la cabeza al oír el grito, se miraron e inmediatamente dejaron a la mujer con la que estaban luchando y se elevaron al cielo.

- "¡Insensato!"- Oyó gritar desde abajo. Las dos cards volaron como rayos hacia ellos hasta llegar a la altura de los dos guardianes y el joven. Sin pensarlo un segundo se dispusieron a atacar, pero un escudo impidió que los ataques llegaran a su destino, les protegió férreamente impidiéndoles hacerles el más mínimo daño- "¡Shield!"- Fue el grito que oyeron antes de que el escudo se formara. Las dos cards quedaron en su posición después del ataque, miraron hacia abajo- "¡Fly!"- Y desde la posición en la que se hallaban vieron como desde abajo se alzaba la joven con unas alas a su espalda.

- "Yue"- El guardián de ojos plateados miró al animal que había pronunciado su nombre. El animal mágico había llegado antes que la joven y estaba ahora junto a ellos- "Tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad?"- El ángel no dijo palabra alguna- "Siempre tan sociable"- Se mofó el felino. La mujer alcanzó su altura hasta hallarse a su lado y con su vara llamó a otra card.

- "¡Firey!"- Gritó con fuerza y de su báculo salió una gran llamarada de fuego que hizo desplazar a las dos cards para no ser alcanzadas.

- "¿Estáis bien?"- Preguntó el león acercándose a los tres. Tiang Kong asintió con la cabeza, Yue no hizo ningún gesto y Hui también afirmó. Kerberos miró al chico y se puso ceñudo- "Chaval, eres muy ruidoso ¿lo sabías? Ya le estaba costando que solamente se centraran en ella y vas tú, mocoso, y la fastidias"- Dijo Kero con disgusto- "Era lo que me faltaba, otro mocoso chino"- Murmuró esto para sí mismo.

- "Kero…"- Hui levantó la cabeza y miró a la joven, aún con el ceño pronunciado ante el comentario de Kerberos. La joven que estaba ante él tenía el pelo corto, hasta los hombros, ligeramente ondulado y de un color castaño claro, a los lados de su rostro había dos mechones largos que enmarcaban su cara. Su rostro era de un color pálido, boca pequeña pero lo que más le llamó fueron sus ojos. Dos penetrantes ojos del color de las esmeraldas.

- "¿Podrás sellarlas?"- Preguntó Tiang Kong sin cambiar su pasividad.

- "¿Tengo más opciones?"- La joven giró la cabeza al ver que las dos cards avanzaban hacia ellos nuevamente- "Será mejor que os vayáis, ahora mismo hay personas que necesitan más ayuda que yo"- Kero la miró mostrando su disgusto con un ceño- "No pasará nada"- Sonrió la chica. Hui no comprendía como podía estar tan segura y además sonreír en una situación como esa. No era momentos para despedidas cariñosas o sonrisas alentadoras, solo debían luchar y lo mejor que pudieran. Las sonrisas sobraban.

- "Aunque nos vayamos no seremos de gran ayuda"- Dijo Kero un tanto cabezota.

- "No podréis sellarles, pero si ganar tiempo hasta que yo pueda llegar con vosotros. Ellos están en peligro, lo siento"- Dijo llevándose la mano al corazón. No le entusiasmaba la idea de dejarla sola pero había que ceñirse a la realidad. Y esa realidad era que allí no serían útiles y yendo hacia los otros dos lugares, quizá ganaran el tiempo suficiente hasta que ella llegara y así poder sellar las cards.

- "Nos vamos"- Dijo Yue cortando las quejas de su compañero. Había captado la idea desde el principio y aunque tal vez no le gustara tanto o más que a Kero no iba a decir nada en contra del razonamiento de la chica. No dudó y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde sentía esas otras presencias frías y oscuras.

- "Ve con cuidado"- Fueron las palabras de Tiang Kong. La guardiana se acercó a la joven y acercó sus labios a su rostro dejando un pequeño beso sobre su frente. La chica de ojos verdes sonrió. Hui se sorprendió ante el gesto de la guardiana, cuando la besó en sus ojos habían cierta calidez- "Ya falta poco"- Susurró antes de marcharse. La joven se dio la vuelta cuando les vio desaparecer en el cielo y vio a las dos cards delante de ella.

- "Ahora estamos solo nosotras"- Dijo metiendo la mano en una bolsita donde sacó una esfera, una esfera de cristal con unas nubes en su interior, era muy hermosa. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el objeto y cerró su puño sobre ella. Con un movimiento rápido metió la esfera en un hueco que había en lo alto del báculo, debajo de la estrella, donde se unía el palo con el ornamento de arriba. Una de las cards la atacó y la joven respondió ante su ataque, llamó a Sword y atravesó con el filo a la card, se quedó sorprendida ante eso. Era como si…

- "Ya falta poco"- Dijo las mismas palabras que antes había empleado Tiang Kong. Se separó de la card y miró en sus ojos, vio que la card se desvanecía para así transformarse en una card nuevamente. La joven levantó la cabeza y miró a la compañera.

- "¿Por qué…?"- No le salían las palabras, ese comportamiento no era normal en absoluto.

- "Aquí es donde nosotras terminamos y donde ella comienza"- Dijo la card. La joven no entendió el significado de esas palabras y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada, sin más discusión fue atacada, con saña y rapidez, pero… faltaba algo. Ahora no hallaría respuestas, debía terminar y sellarla, cogió una esfera más de la bolsita y la puso en el hueco destinado a ello en su espada.

- "¡Ahora te sellaré!"- Dijo levantándose contra la card. Alzó la espada y con toda la seguridad del mundo la ensartó en el cuerpo de la card- _"Otra vez"_- Pensó aturdida. Esta al igual que la anterior, tras una lucha tensa y cansada se había dejado sellar…- "¿Por qué?"- Preguntó en un murmullo.

- "Aquí es donde nosotras terminamos y donde ella empieza"- La card fue sellada, convirtiéndose en polvo y luz hasta volver a su forma original, su forma de card. La joven sostuvo en su mano las dos cards y las miró con asombro y preocupación.

- "¿Empezar el qué?"- Esa era la pregunta que quería que le respondieran. Con la simpleza de un solo estoque las había sellado, demasiado fácil, demasiado sencillo para ser real, algo había pasado pero no sabía el qué- "¿Empezar el qué?"

**N. de A.**: SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No tengo palabras para disculparme, es tal la vergüenza que tengo, es la primera vez que me tardo tantísimo, una de las razones es que cada vez me cuesta más seguir este fic, no porque no me guste o por falta de ideas, sino que no me llega a convencer la forma de seguirlo, he pensado escenas y escenas y he borrado otras tantas. De verdad, PERDÓNENME, sé que estas tardanzas hacen perder el hilo de la historia y es cansado esperar tanto tiempo, intentaré que no vuelva a suceder. Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, pero muchas, muchas gracias. Debo añadir que este fic lo tenía preparado desde la semana pasada pero me faltaba corregir faltas y pulir detalles y quedé sin conexión durante unos días y no pude subirlo.

Esta historia ya me está haciendo un lío, pero q es todo esto?? Kero y Yue?? Y dónde anda Nakuru y Spi?? No habían llegado?? Dios!!!! Y esas cards??? Por qué se dejaron sellar?? Q pasará con todos? A estas alturas mucha gente debe de haber descubierto algo muy importante relacionado con Hua, si lo saben no se lo digan a nadie, no estropeen la sorpresa, pero no confirmo nada, yo como los famosos y los políticos: 'Sin cometarios por favor' (Kassy se pone las gafas de sol y se esconde tras las sombras del anonimato)

Aps!!! Cierta personilla, una demonio de nombre Sakkuri, me pediste algo, que tu y yo sabemos, no te preocupes que no me he olvidado, lo pondré, pero cuando????? Jejeje… eso se verá en el futuro. 

Para cualquier cosa ya saben donde localizarme, que no lo saben?????? Pues prueben con eternal_phoenix_light@yahoo.es


	15. Sombras del Pasado

3 de Abril de 2005

No pongo el disclaimer ese, porque todo el mundo sabe que CCS no es mío, sino de las Clamp, solo eso :P

"diálogos"

·-·-·-·- Cambios de escenario

_Recuerdos_

_"Pensamientos"

* * *

_

**Competición, juegos del destino**

Capítulo 15: Sombras del pasado

_El pasado siempre persigue al presente_

By: Kassy99

Lucha con todo tu VALOR

Enfréntate a tu DESTINO

Solo juega para GANAR

Y sigue hasta alcanzar el final

En la batalla no habrá PIEDAD

Así que guíate por tu instinto

Que solo hallarás en el CORAZÓN

Porque la VERDAD la encontrarás

En el JUEGO que el destino te preparó

Así que: **¡Qué gane el MEJOR!

* * *

**

El viento se mecía dulcemente entre las ropas de la joven, las levantaba y las obligaba a seguir la dirección que seguían. La cabellera castaña de la chica ondeaba en libertad, sin restricciones. Su mirada estaba fija en las dos cards que tenía en la mano, unas cards oscuras por detrás y sin embargo imprenta con un dibujo en la cara anterior. El dibujo de una de las cards era de una card que se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de protegerse contra algo, mientras que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por heridas. El nombre que aparecía en el panel inferior era 'The Pain'. La otra card tenía un dibujo basado en una caja, una caja negra y tenebrosa la cual estaba encadenada, sin embargo de esa caja salían gotas de sangre, en su inscripción inglesa ponía, 'The Fear', eran dos cards que ya de por sí, con su dibujo, eran aterradoras. Lentamente levantó la cabeza para mirar al infinito, a un punto donde no podía hallar nada más que vacío.

"Cada vez falta menos"- Su voz sonó temblorosa, pero meramente un instante. Su mano tembló brevemente con las cards en las manos, un escalofrío surcó sus venas, desde las vanos a su columna vertebral, así que las guardó en su bolsillo. Sacó la mano y la puso sobre él, cerró los ojos y se concentró- "The Heartless, The Discord, The Madness, The Reflection, The Nightmare, The Fear, The Pain. 7 Damas. The Gluttony, The Envy, The Wrath, The Pride, The Greed. 5 cards de los pecados. Solo son 12 en total"- Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia un lado. Allí entrecerró la mirada y se concentró en ese punto- "Una card"- Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia otro lado y se concentró en ese otro punto- "2 cards más"- Entrecerró la mirada y sus ojos empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro como si delante de ella hubiera algo que pudiera contar- "Son 15 cards, por lo que quedan otras cinco"- La Cazadora se dio media vuelta y miró al cielo. No cabía duda, había algo que iba mal y no lograba recordar el que, algo que no salía bien en sus cálculos, pero que no recordaba que era.

"_Yin__ Hua_"- Fue un susurro tan liviano que apenas pudo oírlo, un susurro del cual no pudo explicar su procedencia- "_Serán 5 cards las de esta noche y sabes que detrás de estas aparecerán las demás, las que quedan antes de dar paso a la última, a la que debes temer. No debes bajar la guardia, sabes bien que él apareceràen cualquier momento estará ante ti para terminar lo que en el pasado quedó inacabado_"- Yin Tao Hua, ese fue el nombre dado, el nombre que quedaría inscrito en el destino por la eternidad. La sucesora que capturaría las cards, la que lucharía con el último vestigio de ese mal que los asoló en el pasado, ese era su destino, un destino el cual aún se desconocía su final.

"Por eso ahora te manifiestas… Es perturbador el hecho de que en este cuerpo halla más de una consciencia"- Dijo avanzando por el ático hasta llegar a la verja que la separaba de una caída hacia abajo, pero no era esa caída la que temía, sino lo que se encontraría al llegar el impacto… ¿dolor¿o liberación?- "¿Por qué te manifiestas ahora?"

"_Sé que necesitas respuestas y yo soy una de las que puede dar esas respuestas a tus preguntas, pero es ahora cuando necesitarás de mi apoyo, es ahora donde encontrarás dificultades_"- Dijo esa voz susurrante en su cabeza.

"Acepté esta misión porque era mi destino, acepté el dolor para ser más fuerte, acepté terminar con el enemigo porque así… al final… me darían lo que se me prometió"- Se giró dándole la espalda a la valla y sacó una card, cerrando los ojos invocó la card y está le proporcionó alas en su espalda- "No sé porque estás aquí ahora, no sé porque en este preciso momento es cuando dices que te necesito, pero sé una cosa. Tú te arriesgaste y ahora soy yo lo que se arriesgaràaunque con ello deba…"- Su frase quedó suspendida en el aire, sin poder evitar que las palabras quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

"_Mi sacrificio estaba escrito, mi destino fue este_"- Fueron las palabras de su voz- "_Ahora despierto en ti porque es ahora cuando el círculo empieza a cerrarse. El hechizo que completaba tu ser ha determinado definitivamente el final y ahora no hay manera de que todo quede al azar. Tú lo sabes_"- Yin Hua sintió como esa voz la envolvía con una calidez que nunca sintió antes- "_Ahora ya solo queda el final, la última nota de esta canción. La parte final que cerrará completamente el círculo_"- Por muy resentida que estuviera por todo lo que le había deparado el destino una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Cumpliré con lo pactado y terminaré de una vez por todas lo que se tuvo oportunidad de terminar"- Alzó el vuelo y con mirada determinada marchó a uno de los dos puntos que la deparaban- "No te decepcionaré pues por mis venas corre tu sangre"- Dijo esto al aire y no a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

El cielo era tan negro que no se podía saber donde terminaban las nubes y donde empezaba el cielo raso. Las estrellas no brillaban y la luna había desaparecido, empero todo esto no la desanimó, porque sabía que aunque todo lo que le rodeara era negro y oscuro, ella tenía una oportunidad, se le daba esta oportunidad para terminar de una vez la negrura con la que le había envuelto toda su vida.

Por fin encontraría paz para su alma.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Desde la ventana podían ver como las gotas de llovizna chocaban contra el cristal y resbalaban hasta caer al marco inferior y desaparecer como el resto. Yelan Li pudo ver a la mujer que agarraba las sábanas, donde ya no yacía el cuerpo, donde el calor de ese cuerpo hacía tiempo había desaparecido. Tomoyo tenía un brazo estirado y el otro acariciándose ese brazo, como si estuviera intentando apartar el frío que repentinamente su cuerpo había acogido. Un frío que procedía de su interior y salía al exterior, un frío que no desaparecía ni con el calor de un fuente externa, solo había una manera de dejar de sentir ese infernal frío y encontrar una solución para lo que estaba aconteciendo.

"¿Entonces…?"- Tomoyo interrumpió el silencio, pero no pudo encontrar las palabras dentro de su voz. Volvió a intentarlo pero la duda se abalanzaba siempre sobre ella. Estaba en blanco, no podía encontrar las palabras exactas, pero finalmente soltó un resoplido y pudo encontrar algo al que aferrarse, algo no muy sólido, pero algo al fin y al cabo- "¿Entonces Yin Hua dónde estÿ"- Ella no estaba apartada del mundo de la magia, pero esto era algo totalmente diferente a lo que antes había vivido, acababa de morir y sin embargo su cuerpo había desaparecido. Esa joven había fallecido apenas unos minutos atrás y ahora su cuerpo se había evaporado de esta realidad, o al menos la realidad que componía ese cuarto de hospital.

"Ha ido a cumplir con su destino"- Dijo la mujer levantando la cabeza de la cama y mirando a la chica.

"¿Cuál destino?"- Preguntó sin pensarlo Tomoyo. Vio las lágrimas en su rostro, vio la pena que rodeaban sus pupilas y aunque sintió un relámpago de compasión por esa mujer, no pudo evitar sentir que esa mujer sabía más de lo que aparentaba y se le causaba cierta sensación de inseguridad, de desasosiego y desconfianza.

"Su destino, como descendiente es de terminar lo que la antigua hechicera no pudo terminar, ese es el cargo con el que llevamos generación tras generación"- Yelan se acercó a la mujer, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la obligó a levantarse, a que se sentara en un sillón del cuarto. Su voluntad había desaparecido, ahora solo era una vasija sin su contenido.

"¿Pero no había dicho que no era hija suya?"- Preguntó nuevamente Tomoyo- "Al menos no es su hija biológica"- Esa dolorosa verdad se clavó en el pecho de la mujer y se encogió un poco más.

"Pero al igual que yo, la sangre de la hechicera corre por sus venas"- Dijo después de tragar un vaso de agua que Yelan le había pasado. No pensaba, solo contestaba, de forma automática, sin saber realmente lo que importaba o lo que dejaba de importar.

"Según el registro de familias de China nunca existió la hechicera, su nombre fue borrado del registro, pero no fue el caso del hombre con el que se casó ni tampoco de los hijos que con este tuvo"- Contestó Yelan- "Nuestra familia tiene un registro propio y aunque algunos detalles fueron borrados, se pudo deducir ciertos otros datos por diarios oficiales, diarios personales y otros documentos útiles"- Yelan se acercó nuevamente a la ventana- "La hechicera tuvo un hijo, una niña en realidad, el nombre de la criatura era Jiao Zhen, el padre de la criatura se volvió a casar años más tarde y supimos que la pequeña, a edad casadera, fue entregada en matrimonio a un hombre de familia adinerada. La muchacha cumplió con su deber de esposa, le dio a su marido dos niños, un varón y una mujer, el varón se quedó en este país y construyó una familia fuerte que perduró por siglos, sin embargo su hermana desapareció"- Dijo la mujer mirando a Tomoyo.

"¿Desapareció?"- Dijo esperando el resto del relato, cada vez se veía más sumida en esa locura que la rodeaba.

"Una forma muy sutil de decir que se fugó"- Tomoyo giró su atención a la señora Tanako y vio una sonrisa sin humor en sus labios.

"Sí, la joven se escapó, conoció a un extranjero y se fugó con él a su país de origen"- Tomoyo tenía la cabeza saturada con ideas y teorías, no paraba de bullirle toda clase de ideas, pero esperó paciente la continuación de la historia.

"En los registros ya no se la volvió a mencionar, pues su padre repudió de ella al abandonar su familia por un extranjero. En aquella época era el peor deshonor que una hija podía causarle a su padre, ya era malo que su hija se escapara, pero era peor todavía que lo hiciera con un extranjero, alguien no solo ajeno a su familia, sino a su país y donde difería totalmente de la sangre noble de sus antepasados"- Yelan abrió su bolso y de allí extrajo un trozo de papel- "Aquí tengo el número de registro de la familia del joven que se escapó con ella, pedí la documentación hace poco a la biblioteca nacional, allí se comunicaron con el país y junto con algunos contactos pude convencer que me pasaran la documentación de toda la línea familiar del joven"- Tomoyo tomó el papel en su mano y lo miró fijamente mientras seguía escuchando- "Todavía no he sabido nada del registro y no puedo confirmar ningún dato, solo sabemos que debe ser, con muchas posibilidades, el registro de la familia del joven con el que se escapó"- Tomoyo se guardó el papel en el bolso, se levantó y traspasó la puerta de la habitación con decisión.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer"- Dijo Tomoyo mirándolas con tristeza, parándose sobre el umbral- "Descubriré todo lo que sea necesario"

"Después ve a mi casa, pequeña, allí te estaremos esperando"- Tomoyo salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, si esto era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar no dudaría en hacerlo. Recorrió pasillos y se cruzó con personas, algunos trabajadores del hospital, otros pacientes paseando en ese día tan penoso. Algunas enfermeras la llamaron la atención por correr, pero nada pareció entrar por sus oídos y llegar a su mente con la suficiente firmeza y fuerza para apartar una idea que perduraba en su cabeza. La señora Li se acercó a al señora Tanako y esta se levantó de su asiento. Levantó la cabeza mostrando ahora un brillo en sus ojos que demostraban que aún le quedaban fuerzas para lo que quedaba de noche. Aunque ya estaba todo perdido, tenía que hacerlo por ella, a pesar de todo, era su hija.

"Debemos ir a tu casa"- Dijo la mujer intentado transmitir la firmeza de sus hombros a sus labios. La tarea fue ardua- "¿Ha llegado el invitado?"- Preguntó fijando su mirada en su amiga de la infancia.

"Sí. Hace días que se hospeda en mi casa"- Dijo con un tono inflexible.

"¿Crees que…?"- Yelan asintió antes de que terminara de formular cualquier pregunta- "¿Realmente estás segura de que ella es…?"- Yelan volvió a afirmar con la cabeza- "Tienes que tener en cuenta que no tenemos datos exactos de que esto sea verdad y además son muchas las reencarnaciones que se han producido en estas mismas fechas. Sabes que las almas se reencarnan una y otra vez si han dejado asuntos pendientes. Clow Reed volvió a este tiempo solo por un favor personal hacia ella. Los otros estaban predestinados a reencarnar para volver a enfrentarse en esta batalla final, pero nada aseguró que fueran a reencarnar el mismo siglo, que hayan reencarnado en la misma década es ya de por sí un milagro"- Sin darse cuenta sus pies habían empezado a moverse y la mujer daba vueltas de un lado a otro mostrando su inquietud en sus idas y venidas.

"Los elegidos nacieron en esta época, solo el alma de Clow ha vuelto, pero debido a varios percances no ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos"- Yelan cogió los objetos con los que habían venido y se los dio a la mujer- "Los demás cuerpos solo esperan a que sus respectivas almas vuelvan, esta noche será la noche en la que todo dará comienzo al fin"- Apoyando una mano en la espalda de la diseñadora la empujó para que saliera del cuarto- "Tú ya cumpliste con tu deber"- La señora Li se paró delante de la recepcionista y dándose la vuelta cerró los ojos e invocó un hechizo, un hechizo del olvido.

"No deberías de realizar esa clase de hechizos, pueden provocar daños a las personas"- Dijo con tono resentido, como recordando algo del pasado.

"Hay cosas que es mejor olvidar. Por su propio bien y por el nuestro"

Todas las personas que se hallaban andando de un lado para otro se pararon en seco en sus lugares, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado y es que el tiempo se había congelado para ellos. Yelan Li borró todos los recuerdos que concernían a ellos de esa noche, nadie sabría nunca sobre el ingreso de Ying Tao Hua en el hospital, ni tampoco del estado crítico en el que ingresó, pero sobre todo, nadie descubriría la muerte de la joven y más tarde la desaparición de su cadáver. El hechizo fue lanzado sobre todos y todo, todo fue borrado, todo fue eliminado…

Todo fue olvidado.

Yelan Li se volvió a la mujer y todo volvió a su cauce normal, las personas siguieron su ruta y ellas siguieron la suya propia.

"¿Qué le diré a mi hijo?"- Se preguntó mientras Yelan la metía en un coche- "¿Qué hemos hechizado a todo el hospital para que no supieran que su hermana ha muerto?"- La mujer miró de soslayo a la dama y no pudo evitar un temblor cuando descubrió lo que escondían tras esas pestañas.

"Sabes bien lo que debes hacer"- Fue la imperturbable respuesta de la señora.

"Mi ex-marido sabe lo de la magia, tuve que contárselo, pero Taka…"- Se miró las manos, las cuales no paraban de estrujar la tela de sus ropas.

"Yushui Sagara no recordará nada de esta noche, recuerda que estaba en el hospital"- Dándose cuenta de esa verdad la mujer levantó la cabeza sobresaltada- "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, le ahorrarás sufrimiento"- Dijo mirando a través de la ventana sin realmente mirar el exterior.

"Pero sería como… mentirle"

"¿Entonces como le vas a explicar la desaparición de su hermana a tu hijo?"- La mujer se calló sin saber como responderle- "Llegado el momento a ti también te tocará"- La mujer apretó más los puños sobre su regazo- "Es inevitable"- Yelan volvió la cabeza hacia la mujer y observó como los nudillos de su mano estaban completamente blancos de la fuerza que estaba empleando, que estaba conteniendo en su interior.

"En esta vida no existen las coincidencias…"- Dijo con tono resentido.

"Solo lo inevitable"- Volvió su mirada al cielo negro y tenebroso, del cual caían ahora lágrimas saladas en formas de gotas de lluvia- "Solamente lo inevitable"- Y por un breve instante un intenso dolor se reflejó en sus ojos, un dolor el cual solo una madre acarrea, el cual solo una verdadera madre puede sentir.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Maldita sea, maldita fuera su insufrible vida.

¿Por qué tuvo que presentarse al puesto¿Por qué tuvo la maldita desgracia de tener la idea de presentarse en esa competición? Sí, claro, ahora lo recordaba. Por su maldito orgullo, por su maldita confianza. Por eso estaba ahora en semejante lío, con semejantes críos y en ese maldito país, aunque fuera su país natal. Todo fue mal, todo había ido mal desde el estúpido día que decidió hacerse a la vida independiente.

Todo parecía irle bien, todo parecía tan bien, tan perfecto y en que mentira se había hundido.

Había terminado los estudios secundarios y después de los duros exámenes consiguió una beca al extranjero donde estudiar medicina. Su padre lo aceptó con resignación, si su hijo iba a ser feliz de esa manera él no sería quien le impidiese alcanzar sus metas de futuro. Tuvo sus dudas cuando su padre se mostró tan comprensivo, pero todavía desconfió más cuando su hermana le insistió en que se marchara sin preocuparse, de que no hacía falta tanta preocupación, que aún tenía a Yukito cerca si alguna vez surgía algún problema, que tenía a ese pequeño guardián que la cuidaba con todo su cariño, le recordó que tenía a Tomoyo y a su padre, que nunca estaría sola, que siempre tendría a alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir su tiempo. Le dio la tonta excusa de que podrían verse en vacaciones, que así tendría una excusa para salir del país y así poder ver mundo, poder conocer lugares más lejanos que Tokyo, más lejos que Hong Kong, que era lo más lejos que había llegado.

Yukito se apenó como los demás pero le deseó la mejor de las suertes, le pidió que cuidara de su hermana durante su ausencia, que se mantuviera alerta si pasaba cualquier cosa, intentó hablar con Yue pero el destino no le dejó un momento de tranquilidad para poder comunicarse con el guardián, es más, su petición a Yukito de cuidar a Sakura se la hizo en el mismo aeropuerto antes de embarcar.

Se marchó de allí, de Tomoeda, de su hogar, sin pensar en cual grave había sido esa decisión, de cual sería la verdadera magnitud de esa decisión. Jamás pensaría que su hermana, apenas un par de años después, desaparecería para siempre de sus vidas. A partir de ese entonces no pudo sobreponerse y sus estudios se vieron afectados hasta que finalmente tuvo que dejar la carrera. No podía concentrarse, no podía alejar de su mente el rostro de su hermana, en su mirada triste la última vez que la vio. Esa vez habían sido unas vacaciones de Sakura, que en realidad eran motivo de una conferencia a la que tenía que asistir su padre. Sakura se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones, su padre le dijo que su rendimiento académico iba en descenso pero no le comunicó las razones, quizá porque estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que su padre tampoco descubrió que su hija se había quedado sola.

Touya había visto en la mirada de su hermana una profunda tristeza cuando él partió pero ahora su hermana parecía ahogarse en la miseria de la desolación. No dijo nada, no mencionó nada, solo quiso pasar el tiempo que disponían para estar con su 'monstruo' sin saber que esos instantes serían los últimos que pasarían juntos.

Un día tormentoso su compañero de cuarto le dijo que alguien de Japón había llamado y que era un asunto urgente. Touya notó como su pecho se encogía en ese momento y llamó a su casa para descubrir la voz quebrantada de su padre. Le preguntó a su padre que había pasado, su padre tardó un par de eternos segundos en contestar.

_"Sakura… ella…"_- No pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra más sin desmoronarse. Touya no necesitó ninguna palabra más, el dolor de su padre era casi tangible. Sin embargo, aún así, tuvo que presionar a su padre para que terminara.

_"¿Qué pasó con Sakura?"_- Su padre consiguió dominarse para decir dos palabras, dos palabras que seguían resonando en su cabeza después de tantos años.

_"Ha muerto, Touya"_- Se ahogó en una lamentación y volvió a pronunciar- _"Sakura ha muerto"_- Se quedó sin habla, petrificado, el teléfono cayó de su mano y sus piernas le fallaron.

No supo como, no supo cuando sucedió, pero cuando recobró conciencia de sus actos estaba delante de la tumba de su hermana. Había pasado los últimos días en una fantasía, en una tétrica pesadilla. Cuando estuvo delante de la lápida de su hermana no supo decir otra cosa que pedir perdón. Perdón por haber sido tan ciego, perdón por no haber seguido sus instintos, perdón por no haber sabido cuidar de ella.

Le desoló la tristeza, volvió a la universidad solo para ver como perdía el control de su vida, de todo para al final quedar en la nada. Finalmente tocó fondo y solo gracias a la ayuda de un desconocido volvió a levantar cabeza, un joven que conoció por casualidad cuando iba a concluir ciertos trámites en la universidad. Ese joven le dio una salida en el fútbol, entrenando jóvenes problemáticos a los que les daba una salida jugando a ese deporte, a los que se les daba una forma de evadirse o de querer superarse. Touya vio como sus días en el instituto jugando al fútbol aún seguían vivos en su interior. Jamás pudo agradecérselo lo suficiente, grabó su nombre en su mente.

Taraka Takano.

Jamás olvidaría la mano que le tendió cuando más lo necesitaba. Aunque Takano también sacó algo de provecho de su relación pues hacía poco que había llegado a la ciudad y se había separado de su hermana, a la que adoraba con toda su alma. Los dos compartieron su dolor y se animaron mutuamente hasta que Takano encontró una novia amable y comprensiva, después perdieron el contacto. Allí estaba él ahora, como entrenador de un equipo universitario de inmaduros, sí, no podía negar que Alexander Kazuo era el mayor patán engreído que jamás hubiera tenido la desgracia de conocer, por muy buen jugador que fuera.

Y ahora…

Ahora estaba nuevamente liado con asuntos de magia, aunque hubiera recuperado sus dones de percepción de los asuntos mágicos eso no significaba que quisiera meterse en semejantes enredos. Solo había querido recuperar sus poderes por una sola razón, para poder ver el fantasma de su hermana y por ello le pidió ayuda a ese engreído. Recuperó sus poderes pero algo no iba bien. Volvió de visita a su país solo una vez después de la tragedia, pero su espera no llegó a ser recompensada. Una sospecha asomó por su mente, por primera vez pensó fría y racionalmente la pérdida de su hermana.

¿Si su hermana estaba muerta¿Por qué no había visto su fantasma cuando fue a visitar su tumba como le sucedió cuando murió con su madre?

Los fantasmas solían visitar sus tumbas e incluso volver al lugar que residían en vida o visitar a la gente amada en vida, sin embargo su hermana… Esa pregunta le atormentó tanto que recurrió a la ayuda de Alexander Kazuo y este aunque se mostraba renuente porque iba contrario a todo lo que estaba escrito acabó por aceptar ese trato con semejante tipo. Si hubiera tenido opción le hubiera rechazado pero no lo tuvo y se resignó a ocuparse más tarde de posibles repercusiones.

Maldita su suerte.

"¿Por qué yo?"- Dijo el entrenador lamentándose con furia- "¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer este castigo?"- Eriol estaba delante de todos con su báculo en las manos, era el único con plena facultad de sus poderes y no es que fuera un gran alivio porque esas facultades eran pocas para luchar contra esas 4 cards.

"No se lamente ahora entrenador y estése atento de lo que ocurra porque en mi caso, créame, no podré estarlo por todos"- Dijo esto último Andrew con ironía, siempre con su humor ácido en los labios.

"¿Con que podríamos atacarlas?"- Touya ya más atento y concentrado en sus adversarias.

"¿Probamos con lo más elemental?"- Dijo Eriol mirándoles de reojo.

"Mi elemento natural es la tierra, aunque mi puntería en estos momentos no sea de lo más precisa"- Otra vez ese tono mordaz.

"Yo no os sirvo de mucho, mis poderes no son poderes activos sino latentes"- Explicó Touya a los jóvenes- "Puedo percibir la magia, puedo ver la magia pero no puedo transformarla en algo tangible como vosotros, no puedo emplear la naturaleza"

"En pocas palabras no puedes proyectar tu poder exteriormente"- Dijo Eriol en pocas palabras.

"Eso es un problema, tenemos a este patán aburrido…"- La cara indignada de Paul decía lo atento que estaba, aunque no pudiera expresarlo en palabras, ya arreglaría cuentas más tarde con el bufón de Andrew- "… que a pesar mía es muy bueno creando algún que otro vientecillo"- Eriol mostró su sonrisa, aun en toda esta situación no podían dejar de picarse el uno al otro, y ahora que Paul era incapaz de mostrar sus réplicas ácidas a Andrew, este no iba a defraudarle y dejarle tranquilo y en paz. Siempre hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se ofrecen por delante.

"¿Puede intentar invocar sin tener que emplear un encantamiento?"- Preguntó Touya con el entrecejo fruncido. ¡Críos!. Paul puso cara pensativa y afirmó lentamente, no muy convencido.

"Puede intentarlo"- Respondió Andrew ahora con seriedad- "Por otro lado tenemos al gran capitán de los Black Snake"- Alexander que ignoraba todo lo que decían les miraba atento- "Que por supuestamente no sabe de que estamos hablando, y que aprovechando esta oportunidad de oro me voy a desquitar diciendo que es un cerdo egocéntrico que no sabe otra cosa que creerse Dios, que en vez de jugar al fútbol da pataditas al balón y que en vez de chutar como dios manda, tira cañonazos como si de la tercera Guerra Mundial se tratara, cuantos más muertos por el camino del balón, mejor"- Sonrió al capitán representante de Estados Unidos con una sonrisa apaciguadora y este no notó nada extraño. Paul estaba temblando mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa, por primera ve en su vida, de algo que había dicho Andrew. Eriol mostró una mueca por la parodia que estaban representando y Touya empezó a fruncir el ceño del intenso dolor de cabeza que tendría después de que terminara esto, pues ciertamente en esos momentos no se permitía vencer por la tontería de esos chicos. Con algo de cansancio le indicó a Alexander, con mucha dificultad, que invocara el agua.

"Será mejor que permanezcamos atentos"- Dijo Eriol repentinamente al percibir movimiento por parte de las cards. Alzó su báculo e invocó el fuego, mientras que Andrew empujado, no muy levemente, por Kinomoto era indicado en que dirección debía de lanzar su invocación sobre la tierra, se agachó y posó sus manos en el suelo. Paul se alzó los brazos al aire y cerró los ojos concentrándose todo lo que pudo. Sin que nadie dijera nada Andrew fue el primero que atacó.

Un temblor empezó a formarse bajo sus pies e inmediatamente después de que su mirada se levantara y se posara delante, hacia las cards, el temblor se dirigió presto al ataque. Las cards no se movieron de su lugar y una explosión que partió del suelo y que se levantó hacia el cielo cubrió de polvo y arena todo su alrededor. Seguidamente Eriol y Paul, como en acuerdo tácito, atacaron con su fuego y su viento sobre donde el polvo empezaba a disiparse.

Los ataques conjuntos fueron poderosos, pero el resultado aún quedaba por verse. El fuego se extinguió en una columna llameante y el viento se evaporó volviendo a su origen en forma de aire, la tierra se calmó y el polvo lentamente se dispersó. Vieron -los que podían- que el ataque no había sido efectivo e inmediatamente las cards se movieron con toda su agilidad y los rodearon, encerrándoles a ellos dentro.

Alexander invocó el poder del agua y las lanzó un potente torrente de agua. Las alejó apenas unos centímetros e inmediatamente después del ataque fueron ellas las que pasaron a la ofensiva.

La card que tenía la boca cosida miró fijamente a Paul y de su boca salieron unos hilos que le apresaron todo el cuerpo. Paul intentó esquivar los hilos pero se enredaron por todo su cuerpo y quedó aprisionado por unos hilos que le apretaban hasta hacerle sangrar. El hombre abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de esos labios.

Andrew se vio envuelto en una maraña de vendas alrededor de sus ojos y de su cuello. Intentado con sus manos quitárselas de la cara, no pudo evitar que le alzaran sobre el suelo, dejándole suspendido en el aire sin más apoyo que el de sus manos sobre las vendas, el aire empezaba a escapar de sus labios mientras se esforzaba por sobrevivir a la presión alrededor de su cuello y al intenso dolor alrededor de su cabeza.

Alex vio como el ser que carecía de orejas se abalanzaba sobre él con un cuchillo en cada mano. Alex intentaba esquivar los ataques mientras el ser aparecía a cada instante en un lugar diferente y le atacaba con apuñaladas veloces y con pretensión de profundizarse en su piel. Su desventaja eran de segundos mientras con la vista intentaba adivinar donde aparecería nuevamente pues ni un susurro de las hojas contra el aire cuando le atacaba podía escuchar.

Touya se enfrentó al ser que tenía un cuchillo enorme por brazo. No controlaba bien su cuerpo, cada vez tenía menos control sobre su fuerza o su velocidad y sus reacciones iban ralentizándose cada vez más, haciendo que el cuchillo se acercara más a su carne sin poder evitarlo y sin poder sentirlo.

Eriol con su báculo atacó al ser que estaba cortando con sus hilos a Paul, convirtió su báculo en espada e intentó atacar a la card directamente, para ser apresado su brazo por unos hilos. Intentó tirar de los hilos pero cada vez que se movía los hilos se cercaban más alrededor de su carne y le hacían cortes más profundos. Cogió la espada con su otra mano e intentó cortar los hilos pero solo consiguió que la espada rebotara y los hilos se apretaran más sobre su brazo. La joven reencarnación de Clow giró su cabeza para ver como Andrew iba perdiendo sus fuerzas en esas vendas que le apretaban sin escrúpulos. Sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió, una luz del cielo cayó hasta clavarse en el suelo pasando por la venda y rasgándola, haciendo que se rasgara y rompiera liberando a Andrew. Su cuerpo cayó pesado sobre el suelo de hierba. El joven se quitó con manos urgentes las vendas del cuello y respiró con alivio.

Eriol alzó la cabeza y pudo ver dos seres alados en el cielo, reconoció a las criaturas pero sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Un ángel y un ser alado con aspecto leonado descendieron de los aires. Del ser alado se bajó un joven que había visto hablar con Shaoran anteriormente. Se acercó a Andrew para ver si respiraba y miró a Eriol dándole a entender que podía respirar ya de alivio. Su amigo viviría un día más para contarlo.

El ángel volvió a apuntar con su arco a Paul y su flecha cortó los hilos, seguidamente y sin pausa apuntó a Eriol y cortó los hilos que retenían su mano. Las dos cards retrocedieron hasta quedarse juntas y los miraron hostiles.

"Supongo que sois los refuerzos"- Dijo Andrew ya con aire renovado en sus pulmones.

"¿Kerberos?"- Preguntó Eriol acercándose a la bestia del sello.

"La magnífica bestia del sello ha llegado"- Dijo petulante. Eriol miró a la bestia y después al ángel que seguía con el arco en sus manos y apuntando ahora a los otras dos cards, lanzó unas flechas más a las cards y estas indignadas recularon hacia sus otras dos compañeras. Todos se reunieron, todos malheridos.

"Deben ser selladas"- Dijo Tiang Kong seriamente- "Debemos resistir todo cuanto nos sea posible, mi señora no tardará en llegar"- Dijo a los presentes.

"De acuerdo, pero ¿podrían decirnos quienes son y que demonios hacen aquí?"- Eriol miró a Tiang Kong que fijaba su arco en las cards. Las cards se mostraban cautelosas y recelosas ante la guardiana.

"¿Puedes hacerles algo con tus flechas?"- Preguntó Hui, el recién llegado.

"Ya lo dije antes. Mi poder no sirve para sellarlas"- Los presentes, a excepción de Alexander la miraron fijamente.

"¿Entonces por qué se muestran tan cautas?"- Preguntó Andrew indignado.

"Están esperando"- Dijo frunciendo más el ceño.

"¿Esperando?"- Preguntó Touya mientras con una mano intentaba parar la hemorragia de un corte, aunque sin saber realmente si hacia efecto pues no sentía nada.

"A que las sellen"- Todos quedaron callados nuevamente.

"No quiero ser el aguafiestas de todo esto, pero… ¿qué sentido tiene lo que acabas de decir?"- Preguntó nuevamente Andrew con una mueca en su boca.

"Mucho"- Las respuestas de la guardiana eran poco alentadoras.

"Será mejor no pensar en sus respuestas solo os darán más dolores de cabeza"- Dijo Kero con un suspiro.

"¿Y tú que haces aquí Kero¿No te habían sellado? Además tu libro estaba desaparecido"- Kero miró a Eriol y solo supo mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Acabo de despertar no se sabe como del libro de las Sakura Cards, bueno… en realidad sí sé como, a partir de un hechizo, pero no sé quien lo lanzó, lo cual es bastante raro pues solo Clow sabe los hechizos necesarios para mantenernos dentro del libro. También está el hecho de que todo este tiempo he sido consciente de la utilización de las cards, pero me era imposible despertar y salir del libro. Teniendo en cuenta que tú eres la reencarnación de Clow y tus tendencias en cuanto a la diversión deberías de ser el principal sospechoso. Para tu suerte estas descartado muchacho"- Dijo Kero reflexivo- "Ella me trajo para esta batalla, no podía negarle mi ayuda aunque fuera ella la que me selló, bueno… el primer sello no fue por ella, pero el segundo sí y está el hecho de que me pidiera ayuda y…"- Touya fue el primero en cansarse de tanta palabrería.

"¡Basta ya peluche mentecato!"- Las cards se movieron ante el sonido y Tiang Kong lanzó sus flechas lo más rápido que pudo. Dos cards casi volaron hacia sus espaldas y atraparon a la guardiana con sus hilos y vendas.

"¡Mierda!"- Dijo Eriol al ver como las otras dos se disponían a atacar a la guardiana. Kero fue más veloz y lanzó una llamarada que los envolvió, cortaron los hilos y vendas e hicieron retroceder a las cards en su ataque. Lanzó más fuego en un círculo protector a su alrededor.

"¿Cómo puede ser que vuestro poder les haga efecto? Nosotros empleamos los elementos naturales y no sirvieron de nada"- Dijo Andrew que sintió y oyó el calor que emanaba de la boca de Kero.

"Porque nosotros somos prolongaciones de la Cazadora"- Dijo el ángel sentándose al suelo. Tenía cortes por sendos brazos y piernas.

"¿Cómo?"- Dijo Touya sin comprender.

"Al parecer Tiang Kong y Kirina son prolongaciones de su ama y creadora que es de lo que están hechas las esferas que pueden sellar las cards, por esa parte nos entendemos ¿no?"- Los jóvenes asintieron- "Por otra, la Cazadora, al ser descendiente directa de la creadora de las esferas, tiene su sangre corriendo por sus venas por lo que al sellarme en el libro con su sangre traspasó parte de su poder a mi y a Yue, por lo que nuestros poderes afectan a las cards. Nuestra magia puede repeler sus ataques, nos puede defender de ellos, pero en ningún caso hay que intentar un ataque directo pues no somos la entidad creadora en su totalidad, solo una parte, la mía más pequeña que Tiang Kong pues ella viene directa del poder de su creadora cuando yo solo vengo de una descendiente suya. Si hay suerte eso las detendrá por un rato más"- Dijo con cierta duda en la voz.

"Entonces cuando despertarte la Cazadora te trajo a esta batalla para ayudarla porque necesitaba de tu poder"- Dijo Eriol pensativo.

"No. No me trajo ella, fue alguien quien nos trajo, a mi, a Yue y a ella"- Dijo Kero pensativo- "Y pensar que si no fuera por ese sello la hubiéramos podido proteger antes, casi muere esta noche, sino fuera por ese hechizo…"- Tiang Kong miró fijamente al cielo y después a las cards.

"No comprendo"- Dijo Touya, cada vez más sumido en la confusión.

"Ahora lo comprenderás"- La guardiana mostró una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa y volvió a mirar al cielo. Todos, por imitación, hicieron lo mismo y de ahí vieron aparecer un ángel. Eriol quedó callado, ya sabía la identidad de esa persona, pero Touya quedó algo sorprendido, aunque no demasiado. Los demás no entendían mucho sobre el asunto. El ángel los vio y descendió fuera del círculo delante de las cards.

"¿Están todos vivos?"- Fue una pregunta extraña y bastante distante.

"Sí"- Contestó la guardiana. La joven giró la cabeza y miró dentro de las llamas. Con un movimiento de su mano las apagó y retrocedió sin apartar la mirada de las cards.

"Debéis marcharos, Kira y Yue van en ayuda de los otros, debo ocuparme de estas cards aunque sin duda, por lo que veo no causarán problemas"- Dijo con cierto temblor en su voz.

"Esperan el momento. Ya falta menos y saben que cuanto antes ocurra, antes volverán a ella"- Ying Hua o Sakura, según quisiera uno llamarla después de tanta confusión, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a Touya, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Pasó su mirada a Kero y el guardián negó con la cabeza a su pregunta no formulada.

"¿Qué cards son?"- Preguntó Eriol a la joven.

"Es una sola card"- Dijo mirando de reojo a las 4 figuras- "Es la card **'The** **Senseless****'**, esta card arrebata los cinco sentidos del ser humano"

"¿Los cinco?"- Dijo Andrew incrédulo.

"La quinta manifestación es etérea, la del olfato, pues en algunas batallas hasta que no se le es arrebatado los demás sentidos no actúa el olfato, por ello es etérea, además como ataque no es muy poderosa"- Los que pudieron escuchar la explicación de la hechicera miraron a Eriol, después de todo el también estaba dentro del grupo de afectados por la card.

"Muy ingenioso"- Dijo Eriol de modo apreciativo.

"Eso mismo dijiste antes"- Eriol alzó la mirada y la miró repentinamente pero ninguno de los dos supo de donde había aparecido esa sensación de familiaridad.

"¿De dónde sacaste el libro de Sakura?"- Preguntó Touya ahora que su mente empezaba a recuperar su agilidad. Esa pregunta era demasiado evidente pero tenía que confirmar lo que sus ojos veían.

"El libro siempre estuvo con su señora"- Dijo Tiang Kong. Y esa respuesta cayó como una piedra sobre la cabeza de los jóvenes demostrándoles la verdad. Eriol parpadeó y Touya intentó levantarse para acercarse a la joven. Cuando cayó por falta de fuerzas la joven corrió a socorrerle. Examinó sus heridas y vio que dentro de lo graves que eran sobreviviría.

"Imposible"- Dijo Touya haciendo que la joven levantara la cabeza.

"En esta vida todo es posible"- Dijo la joven mirando a los ojos del que una vez fue su hermano.

"Pero…"- La joven se giró a mirar a las cards y después a Tiang Kong.

"Me temo que no podréis iros, si ellos están afectados por las cards deberán quedarse hasta que las selle, para así poder recuperar los sentidos robados. Antes vosotros superasteis el hechizo por propia voluntad y por ello pudisteis marcharos, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes"- Se levantó para enfrentarse a la card y se paró al lado de su guardiana.

"Será difícil, necesitas cinco cards y las cinco a su vez"- Comentó algo preocupada.

"Quizá incluso 6 o más si me atacan o resulta el ataque poco efectivo"- Dijo con humor- "Un buen entrenamiento para lo que me espera"- Y sin dudarlo un minuto más echó a correr hacia ellas. Invocó a **'The Jump'** y saltó sobre ellas, mientras en el aire sacó 5 cards mientras guardaba a Jump- "¡Por el poder que el cielo me concedió en esta misión¡Sweet¡Flower¡Song¡Watery¡Light!"- Lanzó las 5 cards al aire y las cinco cards se transformaron y atacaron a las cards oscuras. La card **'The Song'** cantó la melodía más hermosa que pudo entonar. La card **'The Flower'** envolvió todo el estadio con flores plagando con su aroma la nariz de todos. La card **'The Sweet'** creó unos dulces que lanzó en contra de la card que tenía la boca sellada con hilos, esta card los destrozaba con sus hilos pero a cada golpe suyo, más se impregnaban sus hilos con el dulzor de la card. La card **'The Watery'** envolvió a la card más oscura de las 4 y la enredó con sus tentáculos líquidos, pero la card se escapaba. La card **'The Light'** envolvió todo de luz ante la card que tenía los ojos vendados.

"¿Por qué las ataque con algo que no pueden sentir?"- Preguntó Hui.

"Porque solo sus opuestos pueden hacerlas debilitarse"- La Cazadora mandó volver a Watery e invocó otra card.

"¡Wood¡Envuelve con tus ramas y no dejes que no haya lugar sin que sienta el tacto de tus ramas!"- La card **'The Wood'** apareció y persiguió con sus ramas a la card hasta envolverla. La Cazadora empezó a jadear y mirar como era la situación cuando percibió que la card con los ojos vendados atacaba a Light.

"No funciona"- Dijo Touya con algo de angustia en su voz.

"Dejadla. Ella sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Lo sabe"- La guardiana examinó a su señora y vio como se debilitaba a momentos. Entonces la vio erguirse de nuevo y sacar una card más- "No puede ser"- Murmuró sin entender el cometido de esa card, pero no pudo evitar que la invocara.

"¡Dark!"- La card salió de la carta que la encerraba y se dirigió a su antagonista y las envolvió en una espesa negrura, a la card oscura y a Light.

"¿Qué pretende?"- Dijo Hui sin comprender ese acto.

"Ese movimiento ha sido muy peligroso"- Dijo Eriol mientras veía como la Cazadora caía sobre sus rodillas. Percibió el movimiento de su mano hacia un pequeño bolsillo y la vio sacar algo de él.

Las cards fueron agrupándose, juntándose en la negrura, metiéndose en ella a medida que las acorralaban. Una vez que todas y cada una de las cards estuvieron dentro de la negrura de 'The Dark' alzó su báculo y se levantó con las mínimas fuerzas que le quedaban. Con un golpe apoyó su báculo sobre la tierra y allí enterró el pico inferior. Esperó unos segundos más, los cuales le acercaban más al desvanecimiento. Apretó las manos con fuerza y la esfera empezó a brillar con fuerza, separó el báculo del suelo y corrió hacia esa esfera ennegrecida para, en el instante en que se abrió con una luz cegadora, ensartar el báculo en los seres que se había entremezclado dentro de la esfera oscura. Las figuras se convirtieron en polvo negro y se mezclaron con la sustancia de la esfera para al final mezclarse con esa sustancia, un espectáculo de luces negras y blancas danzó alrededor de la Cazadora y finalmente esas luces se convirtieron en una card. La card se deslizó a sus manos y cuando sintió el contacto de la card en sus dedos se derrumbó sobre el suelo.

Touya y los demás recobraron sus sentidos, lo cual en el caso del entrenador fue algo poco deseado y muy, muy doloroso, pues de no sentir nada pasó a sentir el dolor más intenso que jamás hubiera pesando sentir, todo por culpa de los múltiples cortes y golpes que le efectuó la card.

Tiang Kong se acercó a su ama y levantó su cuerpo para verle el rostro.

"Por esta noche no podréis continuar, os matará"- Sentenció como si su palabra fuera ley.

"Me gustaría creerlo"- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, lentamente dejó el profundo cansancio la venciera y que toda la energía que había sido absorbida de su cuerpo se recuperara mientras se dejaba sumir en un dulce letargo.

Tiang Kong sujetó a su ama con sus brazos, levantó su cuerpo del suelo y se dirigió a los jóvenes que se recuperaban de la impresión y la tensión que habían sufrido. Eriol que no apartó la vista ni un solo instante se adelantó hacia la guardiana y miró a la joven en sus brazos. Las cards de Sakura se fueron conviertiendo, una por una, en una carta.

"Morirá si sigue agotando su fuerza de esta manera"- Era evidente que Tiang Kong no era la única con esa opinión.

"El deber es el deber"- Aunque compartieran la misma opinión jamás le daría la razón a ese hombre. No a ese hombre, la reencarnación de Clow. Avanzó con el cuerpo hacia los demás jóvenes y dejó el cuerpo junto con Kerberos que hacía de apoyo a Touya Kinomoto. El mayor de los Kinomoto miró a la joven que tenía a su lado con sumo desconcierto mientras que los demás la miraban con curiosidad.

"Necesita descansar"- Reiteró Eriol. La guardiana le miró con ojos fríos.

"Eso es imposible. Aún quedan dos cards que atrapar, además varios de vuestros amigos están en peligro en estos instantes. Kirina marchó junto con Yue para ayudarlos y solo el destino sabe cuanto tiempo podrán resistir sus ataques mientras llegamos"- Paul levantó la cabeza hacia el ángel y la miró con un ceño.

"La estáis matando"- Dijo indignado- "Es un ser humano, su cuerpo está en sus límites, si esta noche continua no esperéis que viva más tarde"- La guardiana le lanzó un mirada asesina, pero no podía refutar sus argumentos porque ella misma sabía la razón que tenía.

"Vamos Paul, déjalo ya, esto no es asunto nuestro"- Dijo dándole unas palmadas a la espalda de su amigo, que las recibió con un quejido por los cortes que le habían provocado los hilos.

"Insensato"- Se oyó decir a Alexander- "¿Te crees que esto no nos incumbe?"- Dijo con una mirada altiva- "Esas cards o como se llamen tienen un poder infinitamente más grande que el de cualquier hechicero de la última orden de la Nueva o de la Antigua Generación. Su poder es tan grande que ni nosotros mismos hemos notado su presencia"- Dijo indignado ante tanta ignorancia.

"¿Y con eso quieres decir…?"- Paul suspiró ante lo corto de entendederas que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

"Te lo voy a explicar como le explico las cosas a mi sobrino"- Dijo Paul a Andrew- "Las cards son malas, las cards son más poderosas que nosotros, si las cards son malas y más poderosas que nosotros eso significa…"- Andrew se molestó por el tono empleado pero cuando hubo pensado en lo que Paul le dijo cayó en la cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

"Vale, he pillado la idea"- Dijo con el cejo entrecerrado. Touya, que se había abstraído de la discusión no pudo apartar la mirada del rostro de la joven. Era tan hermosa, igual a como se la había imaginado a esa edad. Piel clara, ojos grandes y vivaces, nariz picara y labios finos, una imagen idéntica a una mujer que siempre había querido. Su pelo castaño igual al de su padre y sus ojos efectivamente verdes como su madre.

"Si no fuera porque sé que sientes pensaría que te has enamorado de ella"- Dijo Eriol a su lado. El inglés de gafas había observado a la joven también. La muchacha lentamente, volvió al mundo de los vivos, alejándose de su letargo, para encontrarse a dos hombres observándola con profundo interés.

"Tiang Kong"- Murmuró aún ausente de este mundo. Miró detenidamente a los dos hombres nuevamente y al percatarse de su verdadera identidad intentó levantarse que fue acogida con una reacción rápida y dolorosa de Touya con un empujón de su brazo que la atrajo una vez más al suelo.

"No te vas a escapar tan rápidamente de mi, señorita"- Dijo Touya con tono acusador.

"Si yo no iba a…"- Pero no pudo terminar su frase, como un perro apaleado encogió el rabo y bajó las orejas, mientras su mirada se asemejaba a la de un corderito.

"Esas tretas no funcionan conmigo"- Dijo Touya al ver como su hermana, pese a los años se había convertido en lo que todo adolescente de su edad era. Una manipuladora emocional.

"Necesitamos respuestas"- Dijo Eriol acercando su mano a la de ella y examinando su pulso.

"Ahora mismo"- Dijo Touya con un tono más duro. Podría haber sufrido un profundo dolor por su pérdida, podría haber sufrido remordimientos por su abandono, pero ahora mismo sentía una furia indescriptible, primero por ocultarse todo este tiempo y luego por poner su vida en peligro.

"No hay tiempo"- Intervino la guardiana de rostro, al igual que Yue, siempre serio y sereno. Eriol vio que físicamente su cuerpo recuperaba su fuerza pero que espiritualmente su magia había quedado casi agotada- "Vuestros amigos corren peligro"- Les recordó como si eso les instara a dejar esa actitud exigente de respuestas.

"Yo no tengo amigos"- Dijo Touya con mirada cruda. Eriol no pudo evitar sonreír, la verdad es que si tenía un amigo pero no se lo iba a recordar en estos momentos, lo cual no incluía que Tiang Kong respetara las reglas del tacto como Eriol.

"¿Y Yukito Tsukishiro?"- Dijo alzando una ceja. Touya masculló algo que Eriol prefirió no entender y la Cazadora miró interesada este intercambio de pullas.

"Vale, de acuerdo, pero yo voy con ustedes"- Se levantó o al menos lo intentó, pero cayó pesado como era, sobre Kero, el cual manifestó su queja.

"Debería adelgazar un poco"- Fue lo que pudo decir Kero antes de quedarse mudo por la mirada que le estrelló Touya.

"Será mejor que os vayáis a un lugar seguro y resguardados para recuperaros de vuestra heridas, yo iré con Tiang Kong y Kero a sellar las dos últimas cards de esta noche"- Dijo la Cazadora mientras se levantaba. Eriol iba a decir algo más pero se abstuvo de pronunciar una palabra más, no así fue el caso de Touya.

"¿Y dejarte morir…?"- Fue el tono acusatorio lo que hizo que la joven se justificara.

"No me pasará nada"- Suspiró cansada.

"¿… Otra vez?"- Esas dos palabras dejaron mudos a todos. La joven levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos del entrenador para observar un dolor desgarrador. Ahora no podía negar la verdad de esas palabras ni el dolor que había en ellas.

"Lo siento mucho"- fueron las únicas palabras que consiguió pronunciar. No es que ella hubiera planeado todo este enredo, pero se sentía culpable por no haber tenido en cuenta lo que hubiera sentido su hermano al recién descubrir de la inexistente pérdida que tuvo que soportar.

"Ella no tuvo consciencia de la verdad hasta hace breves momentos"- Sakura levantó la mirada hacia Tiang Kong por esa justificación, no era del carácter de la guardiana explicarse, pero por su ama era capaz de olvidar todo y ayudarla. Esa justificación fue aceptada silenciosamente por todos. Sakura fue a hablar nuevamente cuando sintió algo frío recorrer su espalda, sintió como una descarga helada recorría sus venas y su columna vertebral. Alzó la cabeza y la giró hacia un punto indefinido del espacio. Tiang Kong se percató de la reacción de su ama e intentó percibir lo que ella percibía, pero en vano.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó Eriol al notar que algo no andaba bien entre la Cazadora y su guardiana.

"Esta sensación…"- Dijo llevándose la mano al pecho. Apretó su pecho izquierdo, sobre su corazón y sintió una punzada de reconocimiento. Jamás olvidaría esa sensación, no ella, no la que era ahora, no su cuerpo, si no su alma. Su alma jamás olvidaría.

"¿Qué percibes?"- Preguntaron Paul y Andrew al unísono. Y como si su cuerpo no sufriera ningún agotamiento se subió sobre Kerberos y sin orden hablada el león de ojos dorados se alzó al vuelo.

"Tiang Kong encárgate de que lleguen a la mansión Li sanos, pase lo que pase no te detengas, no te enfrentes contra nada y no vuelvas la mirada ante nada que sientas o percibas, por mínimo que sea"- Sin más dilaciones Kero salió volando dejando atrás a esos jóvenes, bajo la custodia de esa protectora guardiana.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"- Preguntó Alexander sin entender la urgencia de la joven.

"Le ha sentido"- Fueron las únicas palabras que escaparon de sus labios, que solo pudieron oír los que más cerca estaban de ella. ¿A quién se refería? Ese era el misterio que más tarde tendrían que descubrir.

·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sakura volaba a lomos de Kerberos mientras que un sentimiento de 'deja vú' la devolvía pensamientos del pasado. No supo como, no supo que provocó esos recuerdos, pero cayó inconsciente sobre el guardián mientras llegaba al lugar de destino.

_- "Hermano…"- Una joven de cabellos largos y castaños se adentró en una sala iluminada solo por la luz dorada y anaranjada de la chimenea. El ocupante del cuarto giró su cabeza al ver entrar a la joven._

_- "¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña?"- Dijo levantando la mano, ofreciéndole apoyo y consuelo silenciosamente. La joven se acercó al sillón donde siempre encontraba al hombre y aceptó su mano. Puso su mano encima de la de la palma abierta del hombre. No sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre sabía cual era su estado de ánimo, pese a que lo ocultaba con todas sus dotes interpretativas, las cuales no eran muchas. Se acercó más al cuerpo de él y se arrodilló delante de él apoyando su cabeza sobre su regazo y las manos sobre sus rodillas. Reflexionando más para sí misma que para su hermano empezó a relatarle su torbellino de sentimientos._

_- "Vine aquí por un sentimiento que no conocía, tentada por mi curiosidad, atraída por algo nuevo, desconocido que hacía que mis años de soledad serían borrados con algo cálido y embriagador. Ahora… Ahora debo pagar por ese atrevimiento con un inmenso dolor en el pecho"- Dijo con la voz algo temblorosa- "Cuando llegué aquí, a este mundo, perseguí a alguien al que realmente no conocía, tú me encontraste, curaste mis heridas, me alimentaste, tú me acogiste bajo tu techo y le pediste a tus nobles padres que me adoptaran, me convertiste en tu hermana, en tu alumna, en tu única amiga"- La joven levantó la cabeza y vio una sonrisa cálida de los labios de ese hombre al que llamaba hermano, su corazón se encogió ante la debilidad que la había envuelto desde que llegó, poco a poco, lentamente fue asediada por la debilidad de un carácter fácil de conquistar. Así era como se sentía, conquistada y burlada- "Te conté a quién buscaba y por qué le buscaba y tú me dijiste que ese hombre era tu sobrino y que el sentimiento que me llevó a él era el amor. También me alentaste a dejar ese amor sin florecer en mi pecho para conservar de él un hermoso recuerdo, porque ese hombre al que amaba estaba unido a otra mujer que no era yo. No entendí bien ese lazo que los unía pero debí aprender mejor esa lección"- El hombre de vestimentas oscuras, con gafas y ojos azules le acarició la mata de cabello que le rodeaba la cara con suma delicadeza- "Me enseñaste todo lo que sabías, me apoyaste en las situaciones más duras, aprendimos juntos a vivir esta vida y no sé como pagarte todo ello, mas ahora debería volver del lugar que nunca tuve que abandonar porque ya no me queda nada de lo que me trajo aquí, ya nada conservo de la ilusión que me llevó a tu lado"- La joven sonrió con tristeza mientras contenía las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse._

_- "¿Por qué, mi pequeña¿Qué te lleva a pensar eso?"- Preguntó con delicadeza._

_- "La mujer que está unida a Long Lei me ha dicho que si me acerco más a su esposo con deseos inadecuados tú sufrirás las consecuencias de mis actos y los dioses saben que nada malo te desearía a ti"- El hombre frunció levemente el ceño ante la mención de la esposa de su sobrino._

_- "Esa mujer siempre ha sido de temperamento inestable. Puede amenazarte todo lo que quiera pero no podrá hacer nada para perjudicarme, no tiene el poder necesario, tanto dentro del clan como mágicamente"- La joven le miró con ojos dubitativos- "Está resentida"- Dijo con un suspiro._

_- "¿Por qué?"- El hechicero se lo pensó durante unos instantes pero finalmente se decidió a contestarle._

_- "Ella ama profundamente a su marido"- La joven le miró con los ojos desorbitados, la pura incredulidad se reflejaba en sus ojos- "O al menos le amaba profundamente. Puede que en apariencia sea fría, pero eso se debe a la falta de atención de mi querido sobrino. Ella se casó ciega de amor, ella fue la que insistió en el matrimonio, pensando que una vez casados mi sobrino caería rendido ante sus pies y que llevarían una vida feliz hasta su muerte. Sin embargo… mi sobrino jamás la amó y cuando partió dejándola embarazada supo que en ese instante él la dejaría a un lado de su vida, pues ya había cumplido con el clan, había cumplido como líder proporcionando un sucesor, ya sea que hubiera nacido hombre o mujer la criatura. Desde el día de su partida se tornó agria y resentida"- Hizo una pausa para mirar el fuego que brillaba en la chimenea y dejó ahí su mirada mientras vagaba en sus recuerdos- "Me temo que tu presencia la trastornó todavía más, pues supo que el amor que ella no consiguió de su esposo, tu sí lo conseguiste"- Notó como la mano de la joven se apretaba sobre sus túnicas- "Ahora me temo que su alma anda perdida en las tinieblas, la razón ya no controla sus sentimientos y percibo una mala predisposición hacia ti, pero no temas, no me ocurrirá nada, eres tú la que me preocupa sin embargo"- La joven hundió su rostro sobre la pierna de su hermano y dejó fluir las lágrimas, sin mostrarlas ante él._

_- "Hermano…"- Los sollozos se transformaron en desgarradores lloros- "Hermano… he cometido un error"- Dijo en su llanto- "No he podido resistirme, no he podido apartarme de él, he sucumbido como una tonta"- Levantó la cabeza y Clow pudo ver el insoportable dolor que soportaba la joven- "Sus caricias, sus palabras, sus besos, no pude evitarlo, no pude…"- Clow no necesitó más palabras, sabía lo que había ocurrido, hacia tiempo que lo sospechaba pero siempre tuvo la delicadeza de no decir nada, no valía la pena cuando sabía que no sería escuchado por ninguno de los dos jóvenes- "Ahora temo por ti. Por lo que yo he hecho, tú pagarás"- El hechicero, por primera vez, pudo sentir una rabia que le corroía en el interior de su alma. Ella podía ser más antigua que ninguno de los seres que poblaban la faz de la tierra, por el contrario era el ser más ingenuo e inocente que jamás había tenido el honor de conocer y Long Lei la había manipulado vilmente al convencerla para que se entregara a él. Ella era casadera, inocente y de un alma muy frágil. El muchacho sabía que debía alejarse de ella que no debía tocarla, pero la había marcado con el estigma del adulterio. Ahora la joven moría por dentro por el pecado que había cometido. Sí, podía haber sido más antigua que ningún otro mortal, pero había nacido sola, había crecido sola y había entrado en ese mundo cruel con ojos de niña y aún miraba el mundo desde esa mirada dulce y pura._

_- "No llores. No te angusties, yo cuidaré de ti, yo haré que esto sea una mera pesadilla"- La joven levantó la cabeza y le miró desesperada- "Olvídale. Sabes que no debes seguir manteniendo esa clase de relación, tu alma jamás soportaría ser la querida de mi sobrino durante toda la vida, por mucho que tu corazón lata por él"- Eran palabras duras porque aunque reflejaban una realidad eran pronunciadas suavemente. Sabía que no lo hacía por maldad sino por un profundo amor por ella- "Crea una vida nueva, continua con esa vida y olvida lo que sientes ahora, sé que lo que te pido te parece imposible ahora, pero en este mundo hay hombres buenos que te harán feliz, que harán que tu vida sea más placentera en este mundo. Busca otro amor y descansa de esta agonía"- La mujer le miró triste, Clow sabía que ella jamás olvidaría a Long Lei, pero debía hacerlo, por su bien y por el bien de su sobrino, las cosas no podían seguir ese ritmo pues sino acabarían en desgracia- "Un día, volveréis a reencontraros en otra vida y entonces podréis estar juntos, entonces tu alma descansaràpero hasta que llegue ese día, haz que tu corazón lata con armonía, haz que el dolor se disuelva en un mar de tranquilidad, que no se agite en olas desesperadas por subir una cala cuando saben que jamás lo conseguirán. Llora hoy pensando que mañana será otro día, que mañana podrás encontrar algo de paz para tu torturado corazón"- Esa noche sería una de las más dolorosas de Clow, incluso más dolorosa que el día de su despedida porque esa noche había roto el hilo del cual colgaban las esperanzas de su niña._

_- "¿Algún día dejará de doler?"- Dijo con la voz ahogada en las lágrimas._

_- "El amor quedará siempre allí, pero lentamente se irá difuminando en el olvido, el dolor pasará y dará paso a un vacío que acompañará a ese amor. El tiempo empequeñecerá el dolor"- La joven levantó sus enormes ojos verdes, vidriosos por las lágrimas._

_- "¿Me dejará de doler?"- Preguntó nuevamente mientras el hombre veía como el corazón de la chica se partía ante sus ojos._

_- "El tiempo hará que duela menos, pero no hará que deje de doler. Solo tú puedes hacer que te deje de doler. Descansa, mañana será otro día"- La joven se llevó la mano al pecho y asintió levemente con la cabeza- _"Eres fuerte, pequeña, con el tiempo olvidarás y pronto encontrarás otro amor que te llenará de alegría"_- Clow no sabría hasta unos años más tarde lo equivocado de ese pensamiento._

_Los recuerdos llevaron a la joven Sakura a otro punto de ese tortuoso pasado. Ahora estaba en un mausoleo y dentro se encontraba alguien cubierto por una capa oscura, esperando la llegada de alguien, de espaldas a la entrada, confundiéndose con las sombras del tétrico lugar._

_- "Os agradezco vuestra presencia"- Dijo una joven mientras avanzaba al interior del mausoleo. La joven se acercó a la figura pero esta levantó la mano deteniendo a la joven._

_- "¿Qué queréis de mi?"- Dijo con voz agria._

_- "Os ruego que me perdonéis por esto, sé que no os puedo reclamar vuestro rencor, solo espero que algún día me podáis perdonar"- La figura se movió levemente y permaneció dándole la espalda._

_- "Vuestro regreso ha sido inesperado, después de todos estos años pensamos que jamás volveríais"- Dijo la voz con un deje de rencor en su voz._

_- "Mi esposo necesitaba resolver ciertos asuntos y tuvimos que venir con él, ahora me hospedo en la casa de mi hermano"- Dijo sabiendo que no era necesaria esa información, que seguramente ya le habrían hecho llegar esa información a sus oídos, después de todo… ¿quién no estaba enterado nunca de nada dentro del clan Li?._

_- "Lo sé"- Fue la respuesta de la figura encapuchada- "¿Qué queréis?"- Preguntó ansiosa la voz, era evidente el deseo de esa persona de salir de ese mausoleo y perder de vista la presencia de la joven señora._

_- "Sé que no os es ajeno lo que está pasando, algo oscuro se cierne sobre la casa Li y sé que vos podéis ayudarme"- Fue casi un ruego, una súplica muda, tácita entre dos personas que el tiempo había convertido en enemigas._

_- "¿Acaso creéis que os ayudaría¿A vos¿Después de todo lo que he sufrido¿Por qué razón debería ayudaros?"- Contestó la voz indignada._

_- "Mi partida fue lo mejor para todos"- Dijo poniendo todo su convencimiento en sus palabras, aunque ella misma no creyera realmente en ellas- "Y quizá me odiéis por todo lo que hice, pero vos también me hicisteis daño. No os pido que lo hagáis por mi, ni por vos, sino por el futuro, por el futuro de todos y por el de vuestro heredero"- El encapuchado calló, meditando sus palabras._

_- "Quiero que os quede claro que vuestra partida fue lo que propició todo esto, aunque tampoco sé si vuestra presencia hubiera sido mejor. Si no os hubierais marchado tal vez jamás hubiera tenido que recurrir a la magia negra, pero solo el destino podrá determinarlo"- La joven sintió una punzada en el pecho ¿Tan extrema había sido la situación tras su partida para recurrir a la magia negra?. En cierta manera tenía razón, su llegada a ese mundo, su mera existencia en ese mundo humano había sido el desencadenante de las desgracias de esa familia, y como broche final, sería la causante de la destrucción del mundo._

_- "Es más que magia negra. Necesito que hagáis un hechizo por mi"- Dijo la joven pasando al tema que la había llevado a ese lugar- "Un hechizo que solo vos podréis romper y que solo vos podréis lanzar. Necesito que hagáis un hechizo de contención"- La mujer miró a la sombra de tela oscura y vio que se daba la vuelta, sin poder ver aún su rostro. Aunque no le fue necesario, sabía cual era su reacción._

_- "Ese hechizo me matará"- Dijo vehementemente. Sin negarla o apoyarla, simplemente mostrando los hechos, simple y llanamente._

_- "Lo sé"- Dijo seriamente._

_- "¿Durante cuánto tiempo tendría que permanecer activo ese hechizo?"- Preguntó interesada la sombra._

_- "Durante siglos si es necesario, hasta que os volváis a reencarnar en vuestra siguiente vida"- Sacó de entre su capa un recipiente de cristal y se lo tendió. La sombra encapuchada cogió el recipiente y miró el líquido que había en él._

_- "Sangre"- Dijo guardando el objeto entre sus telas._

_- "Mía"- Dijo alzando la barbilla con el resto de valentía que le quedaba en el alma- "Sé que me arriesgo a que me maldigáis, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo de remendar el error que yo provoqué. Escribid el conjuro con esa sangre para conseguir la fuerza necesaria para poder contenerla durante siglos"- La persona debajo de la capa se quitó la capucha dejando ver su rostro, su mirada era oscura y sus labios parecían grisáceos. Aunque el hechizo la matara, no tenía muchas oportunidades de seguir llevando una vida larga y plácida, pues la magia oscura estaba devorando su alma. Separó los labios y preguntó mirándola a los ojos una última cuestión._

_- "¿Qué contendré?"- La mujer miró a los ojos de la persona que había citado al lugar y pudo sentir cierto alivio, no había llegado al lugar con toda su seguridad, pues los rencores eran profundos, pero esas dos personas no podían permitir que ese maléfico ser hiciera más daño al mundo. Supo en ese instante que le debería un gran favor a esa persona en su siguiente vida, por dar su alma en este hechizo, pero era necesario, ella no tendría poder suficiente para hacer que ese hechizo perdurara por los siglos porque ya había agotado su energía en el propósito fijado, para el día en que ella misma perdería su vida terrenal para aguardar en el tiempo y el espacio a una nueva oportunidad para finalmente destruir este mal, solo tendría una oportunidad para sellarlo y solo tendría una reencarnación para destruirlo._

_- "Almas"_

_Las imágenes que se sucedieron después fueron de dolor, sangre y una inmensa tristeza que inundó sus sentidos al final de toda esa agónica lucha._

_Una figura en el suelo, inerte, vio como un hombre con las ropas desgarradas se acercaba a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y la sostuvo la cabeza._

_- "Perdóname"- Murmuró mientras que la sangre escapaba de sus labios- "Por favor, cuida de que todo salga como debe ser, haz que todo este esfuerzo no sea en vano"- La mujer apretó la mano, que el hombre le tendió, con mínima fuerza, ya no le quedaba mucha vida en este mundo- "Por favor, dile a mi esposo que lo lamento, lamento no haber podido ser una esposa adecuada, no haber podido darle lo que necesita, pero sobre todo, no haber podido amarle, como una esposa debe amar a su esposo"- Abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada grande de aire y volvió a hablar- "A ellas… Cuídalas de mi parte, enséñalas lo que tú me enseñaste. Son los seres más especiales que he creado"- Tosió y la sangre empezó a pintar sus labios de rojo- "Has sido para mí un ser muy especial… Uno de los dos hombres… a los que he llegado a amar… Hermano… siempre… estarás en una parte… de mi corazón. Te… quiero"- La mujer giró la cabeza a un lado y extendió la mano hacia un punto en el infinito, miró a algo que había a su lado y sonrió tristemente. Hizo un esfuerzo y se acercó a su objetivo, murmuró algo silenciosamente, pero antes de poder meramente rozarle, dejó caer la mano, ya sin vida, sobre el suelo. Sus ojos verdes se cerraron para anunciar la partida de su alma de ese cuerpo terrenal._

_- "Xing…"- Susurró el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos enterrando su cabeza en los cabellos de la joven, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Estuvo varios minutos en esa posición cuando finalmente levantó su rostro enmarcado en una expresión inescrutable. No había lágrimas en ese rostro- "No te fallaré"- Murmuró al aire. Miró al rostro de los dos guardianes que callaban el dolor de la muerte de su creadora y los miró con tristeza- "Yo no"- Miró a los otros dos cuerpo tirados en el suelo y se fijó en el objeto que había debajo de uno de ellos el cual encerraba el alma negra del causante de todo ese dolor._

_Cogió el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana y se adentró en el bosque. Su hermana había muerto con dignidad y ahora la iba a enterrar como debía, entregándosela a los que eran sus padres. El cuerpo de la joven jamás sería encontrado. Esa noche se perdieron más vidas a parte de la de los tres implicados, esa noche la tragedia asoló el clan Li y como humanos que somos, borraron esa tragedia de sus vidas para poder seguir adelante. Nadie descubriría que había pasado esa noche y nadie jamás descubriría quienes habían sido esas personas._

_Clow__ Reed moriría unos años después preparando la siguiente etapa del ciclo. Un ciclo tormentoso de sangre y odio._

"Sakura"- Oyó una voz a lo lejos, una voz cálida y familiar- "Sakurita, despierta"- La joven abrió los ojos repentinamente y se encontró con una mirada dorada mirándola con preocupación.

"Kero"- Murmuró llevándose la mano a la cabeza. No recordaba muy bien que era lo que había pasado, pero si recordaba esos flashbacks que le causaban esas punzadas en la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, vio una calle y repentinamente la invadió una sensación oscura, giró la cabeza hacia la fuente de esa sensación y divisó un local rodeado de un aura oscura.

"Hace rato que hemos llegado pero no despertabas"- Dijo el guardián frunciendo el ceño. La joven miró a sus lados y vio como Yue y Sky se mostraban con expresión seria ante la joven.

"Estáis muy débil, mi señora"- Dijo Sky mientras dejaba en claro su desaprobación con un bufido.

"En estos momento me preocupan más las personas dentro de ese local"- Dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar- "También me preocupa la casa Li y por ello deseo que volváis allí"- Sky se envaró, dejando tieso todo su cuerpo, antes de replicar la Cazadora respondió- "No más reprimendas, soy vuestra señora y ahora volveréis a la casa Li para aseguraros de la protección de los demás, solo necesito a Kero, si en cualquier caso me pasase algo Kero podrá ir a avisaros o apoyarme"- Sky miró a Yue y la joven pudo percibir el desacuerdo que tenían con su ama ante esa orden- "Sky… Yue… Si me veo obligada os sellaré"- Sky fue la única que mostró su desaprobación en la cara, Yue se mantuvo impasible. Tras unos segundos de razonamientos Sky y Yue partieron a la casa Li. Kero la miró también con desacuerdo, pero se guardó los pensamientos para sí mismo. La japonesa giró la cabeza hacia el local.

"Noto dos cards"- Entrecerró los ojos y se concentró en un punto de la puerta- "Ha desaparecido"- Dijo recordando esa escalofriante sensación que antes le había recorrido el cuerpo. Había percibido su presencia débilmente pero ahora había desaparecido como había aparecido, como por arte de magia- "No podemos entrar allí"- El guardián miró hacia el lugar y asintió, se podía notar toda esa energía negativa inundando el lugar, absorbiendo la energía de su alrededor y de los seres que aún vivían dentro del local.

"¿Entonces como lo hacemos sin entrar?"- Dijo Kero algo impaciente.

"Hay que sellarlas desde fuera"- Se llevó la mano a un bolsillo de sus ropas y palpó con detenimiento cada card que había en su bolsillo- "Podríamos sacarlas de allí dentro"- Kero la miró con una ceja levantada.

"Te arriesgas a que absorban todo lo que hay fuera. Incluida tú"- En ese momento sacó de su bolsillo un par de cards.

"**'The Erase'** para eliminar la pared. **'The Move'** para mover las cards de donde están a aquí fuera. **'The Sand'** para que se queden enterradas en la arena y luego no puedan escapar o atacar"- Kero iba a objetar algo a su plan cuando Sakura ya actuaba por su cuenta invocando a Erase.

Kero recordaba a Sakura como a una chica valiente y decidida, tal vez, en sus principios, dubitativa por ser nueva en la magia, pero pronto descubrió el potencial que escondía. Sin embargo ahora… ahora apenas la reconocía, tan impulsiva, tan alocada que no discernía de lo que podía hacer dentro de sus posibilidades de las que no, era como si no le importara nada, simplemente actuaba, simplemente seguía una pauta: actuar, pasara lo que pasase, aun a riesgo de su propia vida. Era como si quisiera…

Sakura invocó Erase y la pared del local desapareció en su totalidad. Vio como la card se alimentaba de una persona y sin pensárselo un segundo más invocó a la card Move, la cual teletransportó la card fuera del local y la puso delante de la Cazadora. Inmediatamente vio un ligero fallo de planes, pues el suelo estaba asfaltado, sin llegar a tener tiempo a pararse y pensar en las consecuencias de tanto exceso en su forma de emplear la magia, invocó a Earthy y esta abrió la tierra que pisaba sus pies. Cuando tuvo un agujero formado delante de ella invocó a Sand y un remolino de arena envolvió a la card oscura. Sakura sacó una de sus esferas y con todo el poder que le quedaba selló la card. La card no opuso resistencia alguna, por el contrario, antes de convertirse en una carta normal sonrió a la Cazadora. Sakura lo vio y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de su báculo. No ofrecían resistencia y eso era lo peor que podía sucederle.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el proceso de sello de la card drenara la magia necesaria de su cuerpo. Kero se mantuvo detrás de ella para apoyarla, por si en su exceso se desmayara o cayera desplomada sobre el suelo en mitad del proceso. No se equivocó, apenas selló la card, le fue imposible sostenerse en pie ni un segundo más. Kerberos la ayudó convirtiéndose en su punto de apoyo. La joven estaba más que pálida, parecía una hoja de papel, blanca y a punto de ser rasgada.

Sakura se apoyó con su mano izquierda sobre el lomo de Kero, agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro e intentó centrar su vista hacia delante, a la parte descubierta del local sin que esa neblina le cubriera la visión. El guardián pudo percibir la pérdida de su poder, pudo sentir dentro de sí, como la llama de su magia se apagaba lentamente, no es que la llama se fuera a extinguir en la eternidad, pero sí que se debilitaba. Necesitaba descansar, recuperar energía y rápidamente.

Shaoran alzó su cabeza, todavía pesada y aturdida, para ver ante él la aparición de ese fantasma que le estaba acechando durante el comienzo de la competición. Un fantasma que ahora adquiría una forma diferente, con un pelo hermosamente largo y ondulado, cuando en su aparición era corto y más liso. Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse que no era una mala broma que le estaban jugando los ojos. Su vista estaba bien, quizá algo cansada pero sin duda lo que veía ante sí era real. Se levantó lentamente y sin saber como pudo, dio un par de pasos atraído por ese espectro. Su cuerpo se movía por propia voluntad y sus ojos solo se fijaban en un solo objetivo.

"¿Xiaolang?"- El susurro débil de esa voz fue ignorado. Shaoran estaba aislado de todo, estaba centrado en esa persona, no podía evitarlo, su cuerpo estaba cansado, pero no entendía de negativas. Dio varios pasos más hasta quedar a meramente dos pasos de cruzar la línea que separaba el local de la calle. En ese preciso instante algo se materializó detrás de él, flotando detrás de su cabeza.

"¡Xiaolang¡Detrás de ti!"- Gritó Meiling con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. El joven se sobresaltó y se dio media vuelta, pero en ese preciso instante una flecha pasó a dos centímetros de su rostro para clavarse en lo que se había asomado detrás de él. Volvió la cabeza nuevamente hacia delante y divisó a la joven a lomos del guardián de ojos dorados y con un arco entre sus manos.

Disponiendo de la esfera blanca la joven levantó el báculo y selló la card rápidamente. Shaoran vio sudor correr de su frente por su cara. El excesivo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la mataría, era algo que nadie dudaba en esos momentos. La card se fue mezclando con la sustancia de la esfera y finalmente volvió a su estado de carta. Cuando la card se posó entre los dedos de la joven, esta miró el objeto detenidamente, hasta que sus párpados fueron cayendo, junto con su cuerpo.

Shaoran vio como caía sin reaccionar aún, estaba como si le hubieran dejado en una burbuja, donde todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor no le afectaba. Meiling se acercó a la joven, ya con las fuerzas parcialmente recuperadas. Le tomó el pulso y suspiró aliviada, al menos estaba bien. Kero acercó su hocico a la joven con preocupación y Lin se levantó hasta acercarse a Shaoran. Levantó su rostro y le miró a la cara, sus manos fueron a la manga del hombre y apretaron la tela, su rostro reflejaba preocupación. Lin miró a la Cazadora como Shaoran y sus ojos se ensombrecieron. El hombre recién salido de su estupor parpadeó un par de veces y notó la presión de la tela en las manos de Lin, bajó la mirada y observó a la joven.

"Ya ha pasado todo Lin"- Dijo de manera seca, sin atisbo de consuelo. La china le miró y afirmó sonriéndole.

"¡Eh, tú!"- Dijo Kero hacia Shaoran- "¡Mocoso!"- Añadió, por si no entendían a quien se refería. De repente, como si le hubieran tirado un jarro de agua fría, el chino se dio cuenta de quién estaba delante de él. La sorpresa se mostró en su cara.

"¡Kerberos!"- Exclamó.

"El único y genuino"- Shaoran no entendió muy bien las cosas, no parecía procesar bien los datos que estaba asimilando. Era como si se le colapsara todo. Súbitamente entendió lo que todo aquello implicaba y miró a la joven inconsciente.

"Entonces ella realmente es…"- La frase se quedó en el aire al ser interrumpido por Kerberos.

"Nos largamos pero ya de aquí"- Dijo tajante el guardián.

"¿A dónde?"- Preguntó la dueña del local, la señora Tiao. Había estado en un rincón observando lo sucedido con interés, pero ahora no pensaba quedarse de espectadora cuando habían destrozado su local.

"A casa del mocoso"- Dijo señalando con la cabeza al susodicho 'mocoso'.

"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó Meiling al guardián con un ceño en su cara.

"Preguntas después, ahora mismo no estamos seguros en este lugar"- Era lógico que fueran a su casa, después de todo la mansión de la familia Li tenía una barrera muy poderosa que en esta situación les vendrían muy útil.

"De acuerdo, pero… ¿cómo vamos?"- Preguntó Meiling nuevamente.

"En mi coche podemos ir"- Se ofreció Sian-Sing. Dicho y hecho, todos se pusieron en marcha hacia el automóvil y nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto al vehículo. Sakura fue trasportada a lomos del guardián hasta el coche y allí fue metida en la parte trasera junto con las dos jóvenes, Mailing fue ayudada por la dueña del local, pues fue la más afectada por el ataque de la card. Shaoran se sentó delante mientras que la mujer que quedaba conducía. Kero quedó en su versión miniaturizada sobre el regazo de Sakura.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Media hora después llegaban a la mansión Li. Kero volvió a su forma de león y transportó el cuerpo de la joven, no quería que nadie la tocase a excepción de él. Todos entraron en la casa y allí se resguardaron de la lluvia, que hasta el momento en que Wei lo mencionó, nadie había notado.

"Enseguida les traigo ropa para cambiarse"- Dijo el mayordomo mientras les acompañaba a una sala- "Señora"- Dijo al abrir la puerta y hacerse anunciar- "El señorito Li está aquí"- No se oyó la réplica desde dentro pero el mayordomo les hizo pasar. Cuando todos hubieron entrado el hombre se marchó corriendo a por el cambio de ropa y toallas.

Ya dentro del cuarto notaron que el calor volvía a sus cuerpos. Dentro de la habitación había una concurrencia de personas. Shaoran pasó su mirada por toda la sala. Vio a su madre y a la señora Takano sentadas una al lado de la otra en unos sillones. Hui, Eriol, Andrew, Paul, y Alex se encontraban cerca de la chimenea que estaba encendida a causa del frío y la lluvia. Touya Kinomoto estaba al lado de Kerberos ayudando a levantar el cuerpo de la joven japonesa. Yukito Tsukishiro y Sofie Páris estaban sentados en uno de los dos sillones del cuarto, un pequeño peluche estaba enfrente de ellos tomando una taza de algo caliente. Todos estaban allí, o eso pensaron hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente a sus espaldas, dejando pasar a Tomoyo, que pasó como una exhalación al ver a Sakura tumbada en el otro sillón de la sala, ahogó una exclamación al verla de cerca y las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse. Shaoran se acercó a su madre y le hizo una respetuosa reverencia. En estos casos que no sabía que debía hacer acudía al protocolo.

"¿Alguien podría explicarnos ya que ocurre aquí?"- Exigió Andrew tras recorrer con la mirada toda la sala.

"Debemos esperar a que ella despierte primero"- Dijo Sofie mirando a la joven inconsciente.

"Deberíais dejaros de tanto dramatismo y explicarnos que hacemos nosotros en este lío"- Protestó Alexander mirando a las dos jóvenes que acompañaban a Shaoran y que tenían las ropas pegadas al cuerpo por culpa de la lluvia. Shaoran le fulminó con la mirada, siempre se habían llevado mal, pero lo que más detestaba de ese americano eran sus modales.

"Calla criajo antes de que te cierre tu bocaza con mi garra"- Kerberos, que estaba volando sobre la cabeza de su ama, se fue directamente hacia él a atacarlo, pero Tsukishiro le cogió de la cola cuando pasó a su lado. Al parecer Shaoran no era el único que tenía mala opinión de ese hombre.

"Calma"- Fue lo único que dijo el profesor mientras retenía al guardián.

Shaoran se puso tenso al lado de su madre mientras veía como los ojos de la joven empezaban a abrirse lentamente, se abrían una rendija y volvían a cerrarse pesadamente. Después de tanto desgaste de poder le extrañaba que aún pudiera permanecer viva. Tanta magia no podía ser enteramente suya, debía de tener una fuente de poder. Era imposible sobrevivir a toda esa perdida de poder en tan poco tiempo si no se hallaba una fuente de la cual suministrarse. Parpadeó un par de veces para habituarse a la luz de la habitación. Finalmente pudo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero con la mirada entrecerrada. Lo primero que vio al situar la mirada fueron los ojos furiosos de preocupación de Touya, pudo percibir también la mandíbula apretada del hombre y el ceño que arrugaba su frente. Su reacción fue instantánea, como la de una niña que trata de esconderse del peligro y se levantó del susto pero Touya reaccionó con la misma velocidad y la empujó hacia el sofá mediante la presión calmada y dura de sus manos contra sus hombros, la joven soltó un pequeño grito.

"Ahí te quedas hasta que yo lo diga"- Fue la orden tajante del hombre. Sakura asintió lentamente tragando saliva y vagando la mirada a su alrededor, al percibir movimiento por la periferia de su mirada. Pudo ver a todas las personas dentro de la habitación y específicamente a la que hasta ahora había llamado madre. La mujer la miró con ojos tristes y Sakura no supo más que sentir una punzada en su corazón. No era su madre, que en paz descansase, sino una mujer que la había criado como tal. Su hermano como enfermero no solía ser tan aterrador, pero en esos momentos la furia bullía en sus ojos.

"Ya está despierta"- Ilustró Paul para que diera comienzo el interrogatorio.

"Empecemos por el principio si no os importa"- Dijo Meiling cogiendo las mantas y ropas que les pasaba Wei en esos momentos. Le agradeció su ayuda y el hombre asintió antes de marcharse. La prima de Li se giró y miró a la joven- "¿Realmente eres Sakura¿Sakura Kinomoto de Tomoeda?"- Los que la conocían aguantaron la respiración.

"Sí"- Fue la respuesta de la joven. Miró a Sofie y esta la transmitió un apoyo silencioso. La profesora francesa tan afable y alegre que Tomoyo había conocido en sus años académicos estaba ahora mortalmente silenciosa.

"Pero… habías muerto… esa vez… y además… lo de esta noche…"- Murmuró Tomoyo mirando a Sakura de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Era casi como si estuvieran viviendo una pesadilla y ahora estuvieran despertando de ella.

"No morí, simplemente desaparecí"- Dijo cerrando los ojos, su tono era melancólico, distante. Estaba recordando cosas que quería dejar en el pasado. El dolor en su corazón aún perduraba. Aún recordaba los gritos, la sangre y más tarde la oscuridad.

"¿Y todo este tiempo¿Sabes el dolor que nos has causado?"- Dijo Touya con un deje de furia y dolor mezclados. Sakura abrió los ojos y le miró. Sentía pena por lo sucedido en aquel accidente, pero de ninguna manera iba a sentir pena por ellos.

"No fui yo quien abandonó os abandonó"- Dijo con un deje de amargura hacia tiempo que llevaba escondiendo en su interior.

En su momento pudo ser comprensiva, pero jamás podría sentir pena por ellos. Podía entender que cada uno siguiera con su vida, podía comprender que cada uno debía seguir por un camino diferente para poder superarse, para poder crecer, pero si querían reclamarla el haber 'muerto' ese día, eso no se los consentiría, no tenían derecho a reclamarla por algo que ella no planeó, que ella no hizo, cuando fue solo un peón más en la partida. Ella no controlaba el destino y nada de lo que había en el universo. Ella fue quien se quedó sola, la que tuvo que ir a ese viaje con su amiga, con la madre de su amiga, ella fue la que estuvo en un accidente automovilístico y casi no sobrevive para contarlo.

Ella fue la causante de ese accidente, pues a ella era a la que el destino quería poner a prueba. Ella fue quien provocó la muerte de esas dos personas inocentes. Nada hubiera ocurrido si ella no hubiera quedado sola. Ella podía ser todo lo que ellos querían, podía ser amable, dulce y comprensiva, pero jamás podría olvidar la soledad, el abandono de ellos fue el causante de todas esas dos vidas perdidas. Se atormentaba, se torturaba, siempre soñaba con ese viaje en coche, ese viaje de vuelta. Había sentido alivio, había sentido un profundo sentimiento de paz después del accidente, pero las pesadillas la atormentaban.

Primero la soledad, ese sentimiento de abandono, después el consuelo de un alma compasiva. Todo se sucedía una y otra vez, más tarde llegaba el sentimiento de dolor, el dolor por haber sido quien provocara la muerte, la que trajera la desgracia a dos vidas inocentes. Aún podía verlo: el trueno cayendo delante de ellas, el coche desviándose por el puente, girando hasta chocar contra el puente y romper la barrera que los separaba al río que había debajo. Podía ver como el coche quedaba suspendido, la mitad dentro, la otra mitad fuera. Podía notar como se mecía en un vaivén suave, recordaba abrir los ojos, sentir la sangre, verla. Recordaba haberse movido y ver a su amiga a su lado yaciendo sin vida. Recordaba quitarse el cinturón como somnolienta, un movimiento brusco que la llevó a sujetarse de su lado de la puerta abriéndola por accidente. Recordaba sujetarse con todas las fuerzas al asiento del coche, intentó entrar nuevamente en el coche, estiró la mano hasta coger algo con que asirse, cogió una tira de su mochila, otro movimiento brusco y finalmente una caída hacia el infinito.

¿Creían que sentiría pena de ellos cuando si ellos no la hubieran abandonado ella no tendría que haber ido a ese viaje y así no haber matado a su amiga y su madre?

Ella no era la culpable, no podía serlo.

Un sentimiento de reminiscencia. Sentía que la soledad siempre la seguía y que la catástrofe era algo que no podía desligarse de su vida. Ella no podía ser la culpable, su alma le decía que no podía serlo.

"No fue culpa suya"- Esas palabras entraron en su cabeza como un bálsamo- "Ella no recordaba nada de su pasado, solo recientemente ha empezado a recordar"- Todos se giraron al oír la nueva voz en el debate- "Yo la encontré en el río y me la quedé"- Dijo con tristeza la señora Takano.

"¿En el río?"- Preguntó Eriol que había permanecido callado en esos momentos. Había fijado su mirada sobre la joven y había percibido su inquietud, era algo superior a él, sentía deseos de consolarla, de serle de apoyo porque podía percibir su confusión, su dolor, su tristeza. ¿Por qué?

"Sí. Estaba de acampada con mi familia. Yo y mi, entonces, marido junto con nuestro hijo, Taka, estábamos paseando por el río, cerca de la cabaña que alquilamos cuando vimos un cuerpo tendido en la orilla. Mi marido se acercó y le tomó las constantes vitales, era médico y sabía lo que tenía que hacer, se ocupó de que estuviera bien. Estaba viva, pero muy malherida, también tenía un horrible golpe en la cabeza"- La mujer hizo una pausa y miró a Sakura. La diseñadora esperaba ver algún rencor en su mirada, algo que la recriminara, pero solo vio una mirada cálida, algo triste, pero llena de comprensión- "Yo… desde que era una niña deseaba tener una hija, esto era debido a cierta profecía en mi familia que decía que habría una niña, una descendiente que sería la salvadora del mundo, la más grande hechicera de todos los tiempos y que se llamaría…"

"Ying Tao Hua"- Eriol completó por ella, como acto reflejo. No entendía porqué, pero era como si todo eso ya lo supiera.

"Sí. Después de tener a mi hijo Taka, al tener problemas en su parto quedé estéril y ya no pude tener más hijos. Cuando tuve en mis manos a esa niña no pude evitarlo, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que fuera mía"- Hizo otro pausa y respiró con dificultad, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- "Mi marido me complació. En lugar de denunciarlo mi padre se encargó de que en el hospital la cuidasen mientras se recuperaba. Conseguimos los papeles para los registros de nacimiento y Ying Hua se convirtió en nuestra hija"- Todos quedaron súbitamente callados. Sakura miró las expresiones de cada uno de ellos y suspiró. Cerró los ojos meditando, repasando los acontecimientos de ese día tan doloroso. Abrió los ojos y empezó a relatar lo que recordaba. Todos la miraron a ella nuevamente.

"Tuve un accidente de coche tras volver de una excursión, estaba tan deprimida en aquella época que ya nada me importaba y una compañera de clase me dijo que si quería ir de acampada con ella y su madre. Mis amigos se habían marchado, mis guardianes me habían abandonado, mi hermano se había fijado una meta lejos de mi, mi padre estaba absorbido en su trabajo… me sentía sola y pensé que algo que difiriera de lo que hago normalmente me alegraría algo"- Tomoyo mostró la culpabilidad en su mirada. Touya se sintió repentinamente incómodo. Eriol quedó muy serio al igual que Shaoran- "No es que os eche la culpa, fue el destino"- Dijo esto más para convencerse a sí misma que a ellos- "Es como si en esta vida me hubiera quedado grabada la memoria de ese día, tengo pesadillas de ese día continuamente, antes no recordaba el porqué, ahora sé que no eran sueños, sino recuerdos. Ese día era espléndido, hermoso y soleado cuando las nubes se cernieron inmediatamente sobre nosotras. El día se nubló y cuando llegamos al puente un rayo salió de la nada y cayó delante del coche. Perdimos el control del coche y nos estrellamos contra la valla del puente, la parte trasera quedó suspendida sobre el río, la puerta del coche se abrió y yo caí al agua"- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y llevándose los dedos al entrecejo para aliviar la sensación de incomodidad y dolor- "Después no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté más tarde estaba en un hospital con mam…"- Se interrumpió y miró primero a la señora Tanaka y luego a Touya. Todos notaron la incómoda pausa- "Me desperté y no recordaba nada, me dijeron que me había caído, que me di un golpe en la cabeza y que mi familia eran ellos"- Touya le lanzó una mirada acusadora a la mujer. El dolor que había causado esa señora callando la verdad por el capricho de tener una hija había causado mucho dolor a muchas personas- "Más tarde descubrí que fui adoptada, mis padres se divorciaron más tarde, mi hermano se marchó con mi madre y yo quedé a custodia de mi padre, quien me adoraba a pesar de no ser hija de su sangre. En esos primeros días me sumergí en una espiral de dolor y confusión hasta que descubrí el libro de donde saqué a Sky y Tiang Kong. Ellas me enseñaron un hechizo para no despertar a los guardianes del libro de Sakura, el cual siempre estuvo conmigo. Me dijeron que me eran necesarias las cards, pero que no debía despertar a sus guardianes para poder utilizarlas. Acepté la misión que me encomendaron y me convertí en la Cazadora"- Le faltaba contar que ella había aceptado esa misión a cambio de algo. No fue una misión lo que aceptó, sino un intercambio, un detalle del cual no necesitaban saber.

Tomoyo se había sentado junto a ella y la había cogido de la mano a modo de apoyo, pero la Cazadora no mostró ningún signo aparente que aceptara ese gesto. La joven se mostraba reacia a cualquier signo de cariño por parte de los que eran su familia y sus amigos de la infancia.

"¿Y que me dices de tu yo fantasmal que ha estado vagando por el campus?"- Preguntó Shaoran irritado. Ese fantasma los había estado acosando y torturando.

"Eso se debe al subconsciente de Ying Hua"- Dijo el peluche que estaba delante de Sofie tomando una taza de té caliente- "Desde el mismo momento que pisó Japón la invadieron recuerdos de su pasado que se manifestaban en sueños. Más tarde su propio subconsciente creó una proyección astral de ella misma pero con un aspecto ligeramente diferente"- Tomó otro sorbo y se giró para alzarse delante de la cara de Li- "Su propia mente le exigía que recordara el pasado, un pasado duro y solitario que no podía y no quería recordar"- Fueron palabras acusatorias en vez de explicativas- "Dime, si tú no supieras nada de tu pasado, pero tuvieras una extraña sensación de deja vú y además supieras que esa sensación no era nada positiva… ¿harías algún esfuerzo por acordarte?"- Sky o Kirina como era conocida en su pequeña forma era un ser muy brusco que no atendía a las reglas clásicas de educación. Según Kirina lo más educado era decir todo de frente y a la cara, sin tapar la realidad con delicadezas o sutilezas. Shaoran apretó las manos a los costados y apretó los dientes antes de mal replicar a esa criatura, entonces fue él quien atacó.

"¿Si tanto deseaba olvidar porque su subconsciente creó ese fantasma?"- Pero esta vez fue Sakura la que contestó.

"Porque hay sentimientos que no se quieren olvidar"- Shaoran la miró algo desorientado y contrariado, no sabía como interpretar esas palabras, o más bien, no quería interpretar esas palabras como pensaba que significaban- "El tiempo hace que el dolor vaya disminuyendo, pero no lo hace desaparecer, solo desaparece si esa persona quiere. Yo no fui lo bastante fuerte para desear olvidar ese dolor"- Y como si la llave de una caja fuera, Eriol reaccionó ante esas palabras, pero no como él mismo, sino como otra persona.

"Tú eres más fuerte que nadie, pequeña, simplemente no has deseado olvidar porque ese no era tu destino"- Shaoran le lanzó una mirada extrañada para pasar a una furiosa, al igual que Touya. Las dos guardianas de la Cazadora le miraron sorprendidas, en cambio los guardianes creados por Clow le miraron extrañados sintiendo algo que no supieron explicar, Sakura también lo sintió y tampoco supo reconocer ese sentimiento.

"¿Qué dices Eriol?"- Dijo Andrew con una sonrisita pensando que estaba de broma, que su instinto de liante seguía presente aún esas circunstancias.

"No lo sé…"- Se llevó las manos a las gafas y se las quitó para acariciarse el puente de la nariz, como si le doliera la cabeza, aunque lo hacía para relajarse. Sakura reaccionó inmediatamente y saltó del sofàno pareciera que hace unos instantes se moría de debilidad. Sofie se transformó y Sky volvió a su forma original. Todos las miraron incrédulos.

"¿Qué hacéis?"- Preguntó Paul mirándolas alzando un ceño. Sakura no dijo ni una palabra, solo se acercó a Eriol invocando a su báculo para invocar a Sword, su mirada se tornó dura y miró fijamente a Eriol.

"¿Sakura?"- Los chicos que estaban con Eriol se pusieron en círculo alrededor de Sakura alertados por su extraño comportamiento. Ella ni se molestó en mirarlos y alzó la espada- "¿Qué haces?"- Eriol no se movió a pesar de lo peligroso que se estaba tornando la situación. La joven siguió sin contestar- "¿Sakura?"- La joven levantó la espada bien en alto y la dejó caer de golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

Un grito de horror fue lo único que se oyó en la sala.

Las nubes se movieron por el cielo al son del soplo del viento. Las negras nubes vagaban con ayuda del viento hacia el infinito. Pronto la luna se mostró y su luz empezó a tornarse de color. Antes una luz plateada ahora se tornaba colorada, antes blanca en el cielo ahora empezaba a adquirir un color poco característico de ella.

En un largo pasillo se pudo percibir un aura, un aura que a cada momento empezaba a adquirir más poder. En la oscuridad se pudo discernir dos figuras, una de ellas era un ser impoluto pero marcado por la sangre, un ser que estaba rodeado por los brazos del mal. Detrás de ese ser sin mancha ni macula tono era oscuridad, pero no cualquier oscuridad, una oscuridad que partía de ese otro ser.

Más antiguo que la humanidad, más fuerte que la vida misma, más eterno que el infinito, más extendido que una enfermedad, más grande que el más poderoso de los reyes… Así era… Una negrura que invadía el alma de todos, no había excepción, todos estaban poseídos por él. Peor que nada existente en el mundo, eso era él, ese era él.

Innombrable.

Sin vida.

Sin existencia.

Porque él era eso.

Dolor.

Destrucción.

Muerte.

Perdición.

* * *

**N. de la A.:** Espero tardar menos en los siguientes caps, solo puedo decir que me excusen por tanta tardanza, perdónenme. Ahora mismo ando enfermita por milésima vez… Ando con un dolor de cabeza que apenas sostiene mi cabeza. Tampoco sé si podré escribir con frecuencia, aunque lo intento. Para aquellos que quieran saberlo, intentaré actualizar en breve las traducciones. Por si no lo saben, el fic de 'El Poder de Dos Corazones' va a ser reescrito por su autora, por eso el motivo de su demora en las actualizaciones en su versión inglesa. Espero y deseo que sigan leyendo esta historia pues aunque no sé cuanto tardaré en escribir los caps, espero que no sean más de cinco caps más. Más o menos el fic constará de 20 caps, tal vez algunos más, pero no serán más de uno o dos. 

Cualquier comentario a **eternal**(barra baja)**phoenix**(barra baja)**light**, en cuenta de **yahoo.es**

Para los demás interesados, también habrá muchas cosas interesantes en mi pag. Actualizaciones e información sobre el mundo del manga/anime con especial énfasis en las Clamp.

**Es**(pto)**geocities**(pto)**com**(barra)**eternal**(barrra baja)**phoenix**(barra baja)**light**(barra)**index**(pto)**htm**

Ja Ne


End file.
